


Learning ~ Story Two

by wickedlywonderful



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 229,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlywonderful/pseuds/wickedlywonderful
Summary: Bill and Sookie both have new jobs and are learning how to navigate their relationship as they work out both personal and professional issues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Adjusting**

It was a bright sunny day and Sookie had a lot to be happy about. First and foremost, Bill was coming to Shreveport tomorrow night! She wondered if she was feeling a little too nuts when she giggled out loud… then she decided, 'I don't care!' and laughed! Two days ago, they'd both agreed that they were both ready for a break so they were going to have from Thursday night until Tuesday morning.

Sookie was overjoyed!

She was enjoying her errands in preparation of Bill's arrival. She stopped at Encore to pick up the Civil War era whale oil lamp, the owner had been holding for her. It had a beautiful, heavy milk glass base, an incredible glass bowl reservoir and it had been manufactured circa 1860s. It would look perfect on Bill's desk. Sookie was becoming a regular at Encore and had developed a warm friendship with the owner, Miss Mabel.

Then she'd gone shopping to pick up everything she needed but had been putting off. One stop was to a high-end boutique where she bought a lovely, slinky, incredibly blue nightgown. She loved it because it was the color of Bill's eyes and she knew the moment he saw it, he'd know exactly why she bought it! Although she certainly wouldn't wear it tomorrow night… it was too expensive to be ripped to pieces during their first passionate encounter when he arrived!

The other shopping consisted of the usual groceries, TruBlood, candles, (Always lots of candles!) A new CD… instrumentals of compositions of mostly piano and strings. Sookie had fallen in love with it after hearing it when Abby had loaned Sookie her MP3 player. It was one of those early days when Sookie had been too scattered to think straight and Abby suggested it might help. It had really done the trick; it focused Sookie but also calmed her. She found the music hauntingly beautiful and she couldn't wait to share it with Bill.

As Sookie drove back to the apartment, she marveled at how radically different her life had become these last eight months. If it had not been for the numerous phone calls with Bill, learning how to do her work research and the in-state traveling she'd been doing, she probably _would_ have gone nuts!

When she'd been really low, she returned to Bon Temps and after a shift or two at Merlotte's, she'd felt back to normal. Almost. She'd gone over to Bill's, hoping it would lift her spirits, but it just made things worse. She decided the best thing to do, was be around others and had a grill out at her house. Mike and Tara were still going strong and Tara seemed happier than Sookie had ever seen her.

Sookie had been really surprised when Jason showed up with Sami. They'd broken up a couple weeks before. It hadn't surprised Sookie when they split, that was sadly the norm for Jason. But him _, re-dating,_ a girl was something new. Hoyt and Jessica came, Beth was there and she seemed quite happy. Sookie was fighting the urge to listen to Beth. There was something going on…. But she wouldn't give in and listen. That would have been rude.

The chairs were hauled out of the garage, the guys set up saw horses, nailed a couple pieces of scrap plywood onto them and Sookie spread a clean blanket over it and started setting the table. Then the guys started to debate grill etiquette, each one with a differing opinion… (Like that was a surprise!) Who should be cooking what, which just led to lots of laughing and manly challenges. Sookie had brought the boiler out so while the guys were busy with the grill, she and Tara dumped a mess of crawdads, corn on the cob and other goodies along with true Southern seasonings in the huge pot to boil.

Sam showed up with a big tub full of iced beers and Sookie figured it out in an instant. Beth and Sam had some serious chemistry going on. She couldn't tell how far it had gotten, but she had no doubt that it would continue to progress. The evening was exactly what she had so desperately needed… to reestablish that essential connection to family and friends. Once Lafayette, Arlene and Terry showed… it really turned into one hell of a night, which was just short of perfect.

**XxXxX**

Sookie shuddered at the thought of those first seven weeks of Bill's new job. It had been a complete and total nightmare and she never thought she'd survive. Somewhere around the third week, she was at the office and for the most part feeling inconsolable. (This probably coincided with raging PMS) She'd been surprised to hear a soft knock on her office door. As she attempted to mop up her face of tears and such… trying to be composed enough to say, come in…. 

When the door opened and she was floored to see Mr. Garth walk in! She tried to stand, forgot she had taken her shoes off, promptly stepping on one of them and almost did a face-plant onto the top of her desk. He was suddenly there right next to her. "Oh child… it pains me to see you so sad." Then he put his massive arms around her and before she was even aware… she found herself sobbing her eyes out and being comforted by her boss… the demon!  
  
When she'd finally cried herself to the point of thinking straight, she was mortified. But he'd simply kept handing her tissues and patting her back, crooning softly until she managed to pull things together. When she had herself under control he asked her if she wanted to go home. She'd told him that crazily enough she was better here than the empty apartment. It had been the first time she'd called Shreveport home.  
  
She tried to apologize and he quickly made her stop trying, he suggested dinner. Sookie begged off, asking for a rain check, and he graciously agreed. Once he was sure she was on a more even keel he left, but not before ensuring her that things would be better soon. He gave her a hug, a kiss on both cheeks and left her to herself.   
  
Sookie had sat down at her desk and couldn't believe what had just transpired. She was embarrassed, sad, puffy, cried-out and flat-out miserable. She began thinking about going home, her real home and while she sat there debating whether or not she should just head back to Bon Temps now or in the morning… her phone rang.  
  
That was surprising because Abby was very good about not bothering her with calls when she was like this, then she noticed it was on the private line and she picked up and answered with a tired voice, "Hello?"  
  
“Oh sweetheart, please try not to be so upset…." She'd been wrong… she wasn't cried out. After the initial floodgates had opened, then finally closed, she was able to talk to Bill for a full hour. He told her about where he was going next, that he'd met a celebrity or two at an AVL fundraiser gala. Some British guy that was currently all the rage… although Bill didn't understand the entire, "He's hot as hell!" label. But Bill did say he seemed pretty decent and funny too. Bill had found him quite amusing.   
  
Bill also told Sookie that the guy's wife was absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous blond and that he thought the wine colored gown she'd been wearing was spectacular. About a second or two into her jealous rant, she heard him chuckle and knew he'd done it on purpose. It was moments like that, that made her want to smack him in the head, but he'd accomplished his goal. He took her mind off the loneliness and made her open to conversation.   
  
They talked about important stuff and silly stuff, and carefully avoided talking about how far away they were from one another. He'd been in a different place just about every two days and even then they'd managed to have a few phone conversations prior to this, those calls had been no longer than ten or fifteen minutes! An hour was unheard of! When they'd finally had to say good bye, Sookie knew she owed a great deal to Mr. Garth.   
  
She knew instinctively he'd orchestrated the call so she put her boss in proper perspective, which was on a sky-high pedestal once again… if for no other reason than he clearly had power over her, 'arch nemesis' Nan. After that, her access to Bill had improved dramatically. Their calls for the following months were a minimum of thirty minutes and sometimes three times a day! As much as Sookie would have loved to have seen the look on Nan's face when Mr. Garth had done his thing… it probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Sookie was sure Nan would have wanted to rip her throat out even more than she usually did.  
  
The honk of a horn from a car behind her, (some drivers in Shreveport left a lot to be desired!) put her back in the moment, and before long Sookie drove into the parking structure, and saw John waiting for her by her parking space.   
  
“Good afternoon, Miss Sookie!" He took her laptop bag, and the bag from Encore from her then helped her from the car.  
  
Sookie placed a kiss on his already reddening cheek and said, "John, how are you?"  
  
“I'm very well, thank you. I wanted to know if you needed anything for tomorrow night… maybe you and Mr. Compton would like to go somewhere special. Would you like me to arrange something be catered in? Mr. Garth says you know what extension to dial and he has the Chefs on standby… he made me remind you!"  
  
Sookie smiled, she could feel the sincerity and knew John was doing exactly what he'd been told to do. When John saw the trunk loaded with all the bags he told her to go up and he'd bring the rest. They reached the lobby and he opened the door for her and then walked in behind her.  
  
“Oh! I almost forgot to give this to you!" he said as he pushed the elevator button. He reached into his jacket and handed her a small bag, then smiled and said, "The feathers are on your table… among other things." He gave her a sly smile and the elevator doors opened.  
  
She took her things from him and said, "Thank you so much John, I can't tell you how much this means to me!" She gave him a quick hug and stepped onto the elevator.  
  
“I'll be right up!" he called out as the doors closed.  
  
She was made deliriously happy by a well wrapped flower delivery on the table next to her door in the hallway. She should have known this was waiting for her after the hint John had dropped. Before she even unlocked her door, she plucked the card from where it was stapled to the layers of tissue paper.   
  
_Sookie darling,_

_I thought you would like to share the State Flower of Idaho with me… actually it comes from a shrub, it smells wonderful. I long for you and cannot wait until I am there to prove my devotion to you... every inch of you!_

_This is me, missing you,  
Love, Bill_  
  
She loved that he'd adopted her little saying, "This is me, missing you…" For whatever reason, it relaxed her. She opened the door to the apartment and flipped the light switch. She set the vase on the counter and carefully unfolded the tissue paper. There was a card attached that informed her that the flower was called Syringa, also sometimes called 'Mock Orange'. The flowers had four petals and smelled spectacular. She buried her face in the fragrant blossoms and breathed their scent in deeply.  
  
It was at least the, hmm… seventh State flower she'd received? When he discovered what he considered an 'exotic' State Flower, he sent it to her! He was doing a lot of traveling and Sookie loved that he was sharing it with her. He sent sweet little love notes at least twice a week, she kept those close to her always, emails daily, but admittedly, his post cards were the highlights of his correspondence.  
  
Bill had always possessed a delightfully wicked sense of humor and some of the ones he'd sent her, had had her in tears she laughed so hard. He always managed to locate one of the most inane, absurdly stupid or better still, the ones that were meant to be important but were in fact almost demented. Combining those with some of his pithy comments written on the reverse often times had her snorting with laughter. She'd told Bill more than once he'd missed his calling… he should have been a stand-up comic. He usually just rolled his eyes when she said that.  
  
She glanced at her cell phone lying on the counter and debated phoning, then decided against it. Mostly because he was rarely able to take her calls this early. The job he was doing was crucial and had to be performed perfectly. Besides which, she was certain he was working diligently to make sure they would have their time together uninterrupted by work!   
  
However the larger concern was him getting as much rest possible. There were times when he'd gotten the bleeds because of days when he no choice, and was required to be a part of long conference calls or meetings with humans.   


She had to admit though… she missed the sound of his telephone ringing under the house when she knew her mood had awakened him. It had been so much nicer after she'd turned his bedroom into a light-tight space. But hearing the phone ring as if it was far away, yet so blessedly close always felt… oddly comforting.  
  
John arrived at the door carrying every package from the car and she rushed forward to help. He just gave her a grin and set all her things gently on the table. She often forgot that he had the strength of a Clydesdale! She thanked him, offered him something to drink, but he said he had to get back and left after wishing her and Bill a good visit.  
  
Sookie put things away and then took out her laptop to send him an email to his personal account which she knew he checked as often as he could and just before she signed off, she took a photo with her cell phone and attached it to the email and clicked send.  
  
Five hours after Sookie had fallen into a deep and restful sleep; Bill checked his email and couldn't stop smiling once he opened the picture she sent. He decided to use it as the photo for Sookie's personal number. As he set it up, he was smiling, knowing it was just a short while until he would see her. He couldn't resist one last, long look before he moved on to his next email.  
  
The close-up picture was of her cleavage, corralled in his favorite, pink and white lace, push-up bra. (Yeah, that would incite a dream or two during his rest.) But it was the text that really made him chuckle… "The girls really miss you… they're desperate to be petted, interested?"  
  
Interested? That was the understatement of the decade. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie knew Bill loved his new job as much as she'd been enjoying hers. She'd also been thankful for the new responsibilities. If she'd still been working at Merlotte's… she wouldn't have been able to survive the long and torturous gap. As it was, when he'd finally returned to Bon Temps that first time, she'd been waiting for him wearing a new, red satin baby doll set and the sky-high, red heels she refused to wear anywhere but the bedroom. She'd even gone so far as to loading up a cooler with ice, food, drinks for both of them and a small microwave to heat up his TruBlood.   
  
They never left his bedroom. Hell, they hadn't even gotten out of bed for the first nine hours! They spent exactly 50 hours in total, behind closed doors. The only time he'd turned on his phone was when he sent Jessica to Monroe for some donor blood, because he didn't dare feed off her anymore… she fell in love with him all over again when he turned the phone off without even checking for messages.   
  
She'd been thankful that Joe had told her to take the week off. She had definitely needed some serious down time. It took her three days to stop limping, even with infusions from Bill, there were muscles protesting that she'd never even known she'd had! Arlene had once given Sookie a book about sexual positions, Sookie decided there was a reason some of them weren't necessarily as popular as others!  
  
But the best of all, she and Bill agreed completely with each other on this point… being able to fall asleep _and_ wake in one another's arms? It was what they had longed for the most. While they'd certainly done a lot of love-making, they'd easily spent more time laying around, talking, laughing, arguing, asking questions, giving answers… the entire time being able to drift in and out of sleep but never waking alone.  
  
She had to be honest though, Bill was a lot more interested in the things she'd been doing at work than vice-versa. He was okay with that for a couple of different reasons, though. Mainly, there were a lot of things he couldn't explain in full detail to begin with and what he could tell her… wouldn't make much sense without the other stuff!  
  
What they both enjoyed was telling each other about where they'd been. Bill had been to a number of States and Sookie loved hearing about each and every one of them. It had never occurred to her that the cities he visited and his descriptions were all based on how they looked at night. She never gave it a thought. She loved his description of New York City and had been shocked to learn this last trip there had been a very hard for him.   
  
She hadn't been aware that Bill had been to New York City numerous times after he was turned. He'd seen the Brooklyn Bridge being built, later the Empire State Building. But it was the Twin Towers being built that had made an impression. They really had been an engineering marvel. This trip to NYC had been the first time Bill had been there since the Towers fell. Sookie had started to cry when he told her that. She'd cried because he was so brokenhearted. He said even within the vampire community, most every vampire that had ever been to NYC, felt great sadness about that magnificent skyline forever altered.  
  
Their two days had come and gone far too fast but after that first seven weeks, they'd had much more frequent time together and they started to settle into a routine of sorts. The apartment in Shreveport became a wonderful oasis for the two of them. With Beth living in the house now, it had allowed Sookie a whole new taste of freedom. On a number of occasions, Bill and Sookie wouldn't have been able to see one another at all if she'd had to be in Bon Temps.   
  
While the sex was its usual mind-blowing variety… Sookie and Bill were able to tap into an entirely new facet in their relationship. They could safely spend more time together because they were in light-tight conditions. Most people would think nothing of an extra hour after dawn or an early rising to be a big deal… but for the two of them, they were out and out golden moments.  
  
Sookie had also begun to think of the apartment as home. It started innocently enough… she bought a lovely Christmas cactus. At the time, she thought it a good choice considering it would be able to survive if she didn't get back to Shreveport for a week or two. Then she brought a set of her comfy cotton sheets from home, then some pictures and books. Little by little… things started to drift in. It was a three bedroom apartment, so she decided to turn one room into a study/office for herself and Bill.  
  
She'd gone shopping with her first paycheck and bought a set of matching desks, chairs, file cabinets that were virtually indestructible, (and best of all lockable and alarmed!) that came with lovely furniture fronts that disguised their actual function, and matched the décor perfectly.  
  
She bought shelves, she shopped at Encore and bought a few small antique or plain old interesting pieces that caught her eye, including a couple of old books she was certain Bill would love. She'd been shocked when there was an envelope stapled to her invoice for the office furniture when they delivered it. They'd sent along a check refunding her money! The delivery men gave her a card with a number and asked her to call it.  
  
She wasn't exactly surprised to learn that none of the executives that resided at the Garth Building were to pay for any furniture or interior design installations. By this point, Sookie just took it in stride and instead went to the closest office supply store and bought everything either Bill or she would need of paper, ink and every imaginable basic necessity. 

 **XxXxX**  

The next morning, Sookie was on her way to Bastrop Louisiana to interview a police officer there that had seen something odd at one of Mark Cushing's jobsites about a week prior to the theft of close to $20,000.00 of construction materials. Most notably… copper piping, wiring and specially ordered Italian marble. Joe and Mr. Garth were quite excited by the progress Sookie had been able to provide them with when it came to the losses Louisiana Mutual Insurance Companies were paying out for Cushing's sudden run of bad luck. As it turned out, they'd already known the information the officer had to share with her.  
  
Initially, Sookie and the others had been quite disappointed with their first meeting with Cushing. Sookie had been able to establish in under a minute that Cushing was not going to be of any use to them… whatever his memories of any of the unfortunate incidents. He'd been glamoured. It had been a huge setback, if for no other reason than that Sookie was rendered completely useless for this case.  
  
Things took a turnaround when Sookie caught a fleeting glimpse of a confrontation in Cushing's mind. Sookie had given Joe the signal and they left the meeting briefly to discuss what she'd uncovered. Between Joe, she and Mr. Garth they decided to bring in a vampire to help. Sookie's suspicions were that whoever had glamoured Cushing wasn't very experienced and had left, "crumbs" of information behind.  
  
About three weeks ago, Mr. Garth had called in a friend of his to help. Sookie was a little leery of the vampire from Romania, they called Decebal. For one, he looked like a serial killer. Which in a way he was… but… he was more like what you would _expect_ a serial killer to look like. His face was scarred, his voice was unpleasant, his eyes were totally creepy and he was the size of one of those goofy, steroid soaked "wrestler" guys. Yeah… no way anyone would ever confuse _him_ with Ted Bundy!  
  
Sookie confided her thoughts to Rose only to discover she had completely blown Rose away with her revelation. Rose called Joe, Joe called Mr. Garth and before she knew it, they were holding an emergency meeting about the fact that Sookie was able to describe not only Decebal's appearance but what he was and why they had called him to consult! 

Sookie had been quite startled and just a little frightened by their concern. She had to admit, this had been the first time she'd thought, "Now I'm gonna really see the reason I shouldn't have taken this job!" As it turned out, it had nothing to do with anything being wrong but rather a matter of her being something they found amazing!  


Mr. Garth had called them to a meeting at his penthouse and they'd had a lovely meal, Mr. Garth had even had Chef Ramón make the flourless chocolate cake with raspberry coulis. During the meal they explained to her that she was the first human that was even aware of Decebal's presence much less his description and what he could do.  
  
Decebal had the ability to be among humans and not have to catch their gaze to glamour them and erase himself from their minds. "How is that possible?" Sookie asked after first explaining she had no clue as to why she was immune to glamouring in the first place.  
  
“Decebal is several thousands of years old… it's just something he learned to do to keep himself from being discovered. As you indicated to Rose," Mr. Garth said kindly, “Someone of Decebal's nature would stand out… not something he is fond of."  
  
Sookie suddenly found her mouth 'lost-in-the-desert' dry. When she managed to speak after taking a sip of water, "Is that going to be a problem?"  
  
“No my dear!" Mr. Garth laughed. "Actually, one of the main reasons I wanted to talk with you about all of this is because Decebal is completely fascinated by you and is looking forward to working with you now."  
  
Keeping her eyes cast downward and in a very careful tone of voice she asked quietly, “Could that be… ah… could it lead to a bad outcome? For… me?"  
  
Sookie wasn't able to keep from jumping when Mr. Garth, Joe and Rose suddenly burst out with hearty laughter. Mr. Garth stood quickly and walked to Sookie. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat, taking her hand in his and seemingly ignoring the protest of squeaks, from the joints of a chair, far too small for his size.  
  
“Oh my dear child, I'm sorry I seem to have done it again! I sometimes forget what I see and what you see can be radically different when it comes to perception. Forgive me?"  
  
Sookie smiled broadly and blushed, "Thank you, Mr. Garth… I'm sorry I was worried over nothing."  
  
Mr. Garth kissed the back of her hand and stood. "Let's finish our dessert and coffee and I'll explain to you the plan Decebal has come up with, shall we?"  
  
He returned to his seat and the servers at the side walls of the rooms moved forward and placed the desserts in front of them and poured the coffee. Mr. Garth was not in his human apparel so all the servers were lesser demons, but wonderfully polite and Sookie was able to catch definite moods from two of them and was rather happy when she felt their loyalty and devotion to Mr. Garth.  
  
Sookie took a bite of the incredible cake and thought it was even more delicious than the first time she'd had it! She sipped her coffee as Joe started to speak.  
  
“Decebal believes that if you are present and he is able to lift the veil, in a manner of speaking, of the other vampire's glamour, it would perhaps give you the opportunity to discover if there is further information you can mine from Cushing's thoughts and memories."  
  
Sookie was quiet while she chewed a bite of cake that was already gone. She sipped her coffee and pretended to be thinking over Joe's words. In reality, she was biding time because she was afraid she'd sound like a whiny child if she spoke out loud just then. She knew she had to speak her mind though and with a deep breath, she did, "If you'll please excuse my saying so I've got to tell you, that…" she hesitated, trying to choose her words wisely and intelligently, she sighed and thought there was only one way to say it, "I think it's going to be really… creepy."  
  
“How so dear one?" Mr. Garth asked gently.  
  
“I almost feel like I'm going to be performing brain surgery on a man after watching a TV movie about a doctor doing one!"  
  
Mr. Garth chuckled, as did Joe. Rose gave her a mega-watt smile and said, "Sookie… we all expected you to say something like that! You are such a caring person, we knew this would be hard for you but we are wondering if you'd consider letting us explain our plan in more detail?"  
  
Sookie exhaled relief and said, "Oh… please do! I'm getting so very confused!"  
  
Between Mr. Garth, Joe and occasionally Rose, they explained that doing it that way would, not only be harmless to Cushing, but also expose the vampire or vampires behind this harassment of Cushing and that perhaps she and Decebal could determine if said vampire's endgame was Cushing alone or an attack on Mr. Garth.  
  
Sookie hadn't thought about it that way. But she was still quite leery of Decebal. "I would really appreciate one thing… if at all possible."  
  
Rose asked, "What would that be, dear?"  
  
“Could one of you be with me anytime I have to be around Decebal? I mean, I'm sure he's probably an okay, uh… vampire and all but, I'd just feel a little, more relaxed?" She knew she sounded frightened and weak, but that was because she _was_ frightened and weak! Decebal really weirded her out and that was all there was to it!  
  
Joe and Mr. Garth smiled and Joe said, "You absolutely will not be alone with him, but… and only if you agree, he'd like to speak to you a bit about your gift."  
  
Sookie looked at the faces around her, not knowing what any of them were really thinking but their faces were animated and sincere. She smiled, although just a little tightly and said, "Yes… that would be fine."  
  
As they finished their desserts and coffee, Sookie relaxed and allowed herself a pleasant evening. When she left for the apartment she thought about the meeting she would have day after tomorrow. She wasn't as apprehensive about it as she thought she'd be. It wasn't too late yet, and she figured she could rewrite the questions and ideas she could possible get Mark Cushing to answer with Decebal's help.  
  
She also decided to search the Internet and see what kind of name Decebal was. Later that night after sending Bill his evening email, as an afterthought, she picked a search engine and typed in Decebal's name. It came back as Romanian. Its definition stood for, "The strength of ten men."   
  
Wonderful.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was a combination of tense, excited and jumpy. She was straining to hear his key in the lock. She thought she'd heard it now a couple times, but it'd just been a false alarm. Sookie better understood the amount of work involved with keeping a long-distance relationship strong. The thing she thought was the hardest, aside from the loss of intimacy of being around each other daily, wasn't one she'd expected. It was those little moments when she'd think something, or see or read something… and think, "Oh! Wait until I tell Bill this!" then remember… she should probably write it down, so she _would_ remember tell him about it.  
  
Just then she heard what she'd longed for. He was here! She had all she could do to compose herself as she heard him walking down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the door and for an instant, she could barely breathe. His face was chiseled and handsome… his eyes that magnetic blue… "Hi." She all but whispered… and couldn't say more.  
  
Bill stepped into the room and stared at Sookie. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, in a pose that revealed none of her sexual parts, yet, she was completely naked. Well, almost naked. She had a long string of pearls, clenched lightly in her teeth, wrapped around her neck a couple of times, draped seductively across what he could see of her breasts, disappearing seemingly, between her thighs. Bill's fangs snicked into place even before his eyes drank in her tousled hair, her manicured and pedicured pink nails, ending with a pair of gold toe rings, attached with dainty chains that fastened to a slightly larger one around her ankle.  
  
“Thank you." She said quietly, her eyes smoky and full of heady desire.  
  
“For what?" Bill asked as he made his way toward the bed slowly, undressing as he got closer.  
  
She smiled coyly, "I think you know…"  
  
He was down to his underwear when Sookie unfolded from her pose and began to crawl toward him, in an instant he was naked and nearing her, matching her slow pace. Like a pair of cautious tigers, each waiting for the other to flinch.  
  
They stopped inches from one another, not touching, just looking. Feeling the heat building… he whispered, "Sookie my darling… I don't know whether to take you or drink you…"  
  
She looked into his eyes as she slowly and sensuously spread her knees apart on the bed agonizingly slow, moving her legs so that she could recline and said, "I'd suggest you start with both." In a move so fast she couldn't see it, she found him filling her soft, warm wetness, his mouth urgently on hers, kissing her deeply. She dug her fingers into his back and flanks as he moved within her and knowing they were both too worked up to last long. His fang nipped the inside of her lip and he sucked the blood from it greedily.  
  
It didn't matter… they were together in the best possible way. He slowed some and she smiled as he dropped his head to her breasts, then felt tiny pinpricks around her hardened nipple. She moaned, from her very toes, or so it seemed, and it inflamed him further.  
  
“Sookie…" he said with great strain in his voice.  
  
She knew he could not last, she knew he was not allowing himself to climax because he wanted her pleasure to equal or exceed his. She loved him so much, she ached for him. She placed her hands flat against his chest and pushed him back hard. He put one arm around her waist as he knelt back; pulling her onto him deeper than he'd imagined she could.  
  
She rode him, crying out, clinging to him as he nuzzled her breasts, drawing blood on one and slowly lapping up the thin and tiny ribbon of blood that began its descent, slowly down her breast.   
  
Sookie looked down, her blood… his tongue… his fangs… her thundering heart… she was there.   
  
With her hands clasped tightly behind his neck, she threw her head back as his mouth descended on her throat. As his fangs pierced her skin and he drank from her deeply… she was lost in the sensation of not only her orgasm, but his and for that moment… that delicious and transcendent moment… it was as if time stood still just for them.

 **Pasts and Presents**  

Sookie and Bill were in the kitchen, naked and very happy. Sookie was in the process of squishing some orange sherbet and vanilla ice cream together in a bowl. Bill watching her do this, gave her a very odd look she'd said, "What? You never had an orange Dreamsicle?" Then he'd simply tilted his head and gave her _that look…_  

She'd laughed and said, "Oh yeah… guess you haven't… but trust me, they're delicious! Here…" she handed him another container she'd taken from the freezer. 

He asked, "What is this?" he looked at the container, slightly puzzled. 

She was licking the ice cream scoop off and said, "It's some kind of frozen treat that one of Mr. Garth's Chefs made for you… there's other stuff too." 

“Really?" Bill was intrigued and took a quick inventory of the dishes marked for him and decided he'd like some of the O Negative sorbet. 

He rinsed off the ice cream scoop and dipped a few scoops out for himself, then took the spoon Sookie handed him and took a bite. Sookie watched him and saw the pleasure blossom in his eyes. He slowly swirled the sorbet in his mouth and when he swallowed he grinned broadly. 

"Remind me to thank Mr. Garth." 

She just nodded and took a bite of her mashed together flavors and leaned against the doorway. He caught her eyes and they were full of mischief. She took another spoonful and smiled. 

“What are you thinking?" he asked her, his voice husky. 

She spooned in another bite and said, "I was just… oh crap!" She scrunched her eyes tightly and slapped her hand to her forehead and gave a half-moan, half-laugh. "Oh! Damn! Ow, ow, ow!" 

Bill had set his bowl done the moment her voice had changed and he reached for her, concern heavy in his voice. "Sweetheart! What's wrong?" 

When she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face, she started laughing, she was trying to choke out words but he couldn't understand her. "Sookie! What?" 

She managed to squeak out, "Brain freeze!" Before completely losing it and doubling over in hysterics. She tried not to look at his peeved face but she was on a roll now and every time she looked, the harder she laughed. 

Bill took his bowl and hers and placed them in the freezer. Then he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, which produced gales of laughter, then produced hiccups between the laughter. He walked down the hall to the bedroom and she laughed the entire time. He dropped her to the bed on her back and then straddled her, his hands on either side of her face. He looked down at her and tried to look serious but she was having none of it.  

She threw her arms around his neck and in a thick, cheesy Southern Belle drawl said, “Oh please sir! I beg of you… don't take my virtue!" 

That got to him and he started chuckling and finally gave a small laugh, shaking his head. She began to settle down and he continued smiling at her, mesmerized by her flushed and happy face. He never thought he'd ever have the depth of feelings he felt about her and she felt it too.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, he placed a tiny kiss on her nose. Her hand slipped behind his neck and her luminous eyes were soft, with great tenderness he kissed her. Softly, gently, sweetly… she responded. Her hand stroked the back of his shoulder… her fingers trailed down his spine. Her fingertips dancing lightly at the small of his back, then her hand cupped the curve of his flank, applied a slight pressure. 

He pulled his mouth from hers and smiled at her. "I dream of this so often." His smooth words were feather-light in tone and yet dripped with inherent power; they could not break the bond between their eyes. Her hands seemed to sing as they flitted from one place on his body to another… his lips and tongue sought her mouth, her lips… his lips grazed her eyelids, her jaw… her throat. He flicked his earlier fang marks and the sound she made seemed to be somewhere between a moan and a whimper. 

She slipped her hand into his hair while the other hand continued to ignite his skin with its soft touch. When she encircled him, he was enraptured, her thumb stroked his temple and never once did they close their eyes or look away from one another. They reveled in their building need… the desire within them, like a living, breathing, tangible thing. 

Slowly they stopped, their hands did not move, their lips did not meet, it was their eyes… they searched the deep hidden recesses of their souls, their very existence. Then she lifted her head slightly to kiss him and flicked the tip of her tongue on the roof of his mouth and his fangs shot out with full force. She laid back on the bed and removed her hands from his body only to slide them up her torso, briefly drawing her finger across her pert nipples, then raised herself enough to take one of his in her mouth and suckle it. Bill groaned. 

She said very calmly and serenely, "Bill I want you…" she moved her face so it was mere inches from his and said, "Now please." 

Five hours later, Sookie fell asleep in the shower yet again and it made Bill feel very loved, as dried her hair and combed it out before laying her down. He slipped in beside her, pulling her into his arms and closing his eyes to rest. As Bill drifted off, he felt her snuggle closer to him and he tightened his hold around her… the sound of her steady heartbeat and soft breathing lulled him quickly into the pull of the dawn. 

 **XxXxX**  

“You know… we should actually get out of bed since we've got more than two days." Sookie was sprawled naked across Bill body while he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

Silent for a moment she was about to pick her head up to look at him when he said very seriously, "I guess I knew this day would come… you've used me for your selfish pleasure, you're growing tired of me… any day now you'll just leave me behi…." 

Sookie pushed herself off of him laughing and playfully punched his shoulder. "Funny," she said with a smile, "Very funny!" then laughed and squirmed when he tickled her ribs. “Besides, I have a surprise for you!" 

“Hmm… a surprise. Will you be naked?" 

“Bill!" she tried to sound exasperated by him but she couldn't quite make it. She sat up and tugged his arm. 

“All right, if you insist!" 

She slid off the bed and reached for her filmy silk robe. It was opaque enough to offer some modesty but with certain movements… her incredible body was glimpsed and he had to fight hard to keep from pouncing on her and making love to her yet again. 

As she tied the sash she looked at him as he tugged on a pair of sleep pants when he caught a glint in her eye. She stopped tying it and instead, slipped it from its loops. She smiled at him and said, "Do you trust me?" 

“No." he said warily, though grinning. 

She pretended to pout, he chuckled and she walked to him and said, "Sit, please." Pointing at the edge of the bed. 

She walked to him and started to wrap the silk sash around his eyes. He felt a slight twitch and said, "So far I think I like this." 

He reached for her and she just said, "Nope… later." She finished securing the belt around his eyes and asked, "Can you see?" 

He shot his arm out and pulled her onto his lap, where the twitch he'd felt was growing into something more. 

But she just pushed off his lap, "Later!" she said sternly, and then she softly kissed his lips to show she wasn't really frustrated or angry. She added softly, "I really want to surprise you honey, I worked really hard at this." 

He felt for her face and stroked the side of it tenderly, "Lead the way sweetheart." 

He got to his feet and she stepped in front of him and asked him to put his hands on her shoulders. Once he did she began to walk forward. His curiosity was certainly piqued and he couldn't imagine what she had in store. He was really interested when she led him from the bedroom and into the hall. He knew instantly that they were heading to one of the other bedrooms.  He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her surprising him with something special set up in another bedroom! 

She warned him she was slowing and he followed suit. She took his hand and quietly said, "Step forward a little." 

He took a few steps forward until she said, "Stop." When he did, she said, "Take off the blindfold." 

He did and what he saw left him speechless, the room had been converted to an office! There was a matched pair of beautiful cherry wood desks, marching credenzas that he suspected held file cabinets. Bookcases adorned one wall, and in the corner there was a stand-alone gas fireplace and a loveseat and a pair of wingback chairs. 

The desks were placed back to back, so they'd be looking at one another. He saw the desktop things were made from matching woods and then he saw the lamp. "Sookie…" his voice low and soft. He walked to it and ran his fingers over the knobby white glass, running them carefully up the curve of the glass chimney. Then he saw the inkwell and pen she bought him and sitting next to it was a small jar of ink and sitting next to it was a replica of an old fashioned ink blotter. Half dozen feathers lay spread out almost fan-like. He could barely believe it! He looked at her and saw she was holding her tightly clasped hands to her mouth, her eyes almost fearful, he could feel the anxiety starting to replace her excitement. 

In a second he held her in his arms; kissing her face, her lips… he murmured her name over and over. When he wasn't saying her name he was either thanking her or telling her how much he loved her. She threw her arms around him and he held her tightly, overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness and generosity. 

“Sookie? What did…" his voice trailed off and she let him go, taking his hand in hers. 

“I'm guessing you like it?" He grabbed her up into his arms and spun her around, she laughed as he did, then he gave her a loud-smacking kiss when he put her on her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes were bright, her face flushed. "Wait until you see…" 

She went to the cabinets and showed him the hidden latch. She explained how the file cabinets inside were fire-safe, and alarmed. She told him that they were also wired into the Security Center of the Garth building. Any unauthorized attempts or an incorrect step trying to access them, silently alerted Garth Security. She blushed when she said, "And they're fast too." 

Bill gave a little chuckle, "You?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. 

She blushed deeper and said, "They finally just had one of them stay with me until I figured out how to use it correctly." She said slightly dejectedly. "It was embarrassing as hell!" 

Bill fought to keep from laughing… smiling even, knowing it would not go over well, instead he stated very seriously, "Learning the proper use of security systems isn't easy, Sookie. Especially if you've never done so before." 

She glanced at him and upon seeing his calm and slightly serious demeanor, felt relieved. She pointed to the second cabinet, "That one's yours, the instructions are in the top drawer, and the building security asked that you give them a call before you set them up so they know it's you." Bill just nodded. 

They were both quiet for a moment as Bill took in the details. He was impressed at how she'd furnished the room. It reflected both her tastes and his quite seamlessly. She had pictures of herself and Jason as children, black and white shots of her grandparents, her parents. She'd borrowed a page from the penthouse décor and had put them in a multitude of different styles of frames. 

There were some books on his shelf that he found delightful. He noticed there were photos on his shelves and moved closer. One was a picture of Sookie the night she'd dressed up for him in 1800's clothing to celebrate his birthday and the Blue Moon! Others were photos of the two of them, of Jessica and he loved that she'd had them printed in the sepia tone of antique photos or the distinct tone of tin-types. 

Then his eyes fell on others and he froze in place. He heard the tiny intake of air as she saw what he was looking at and involuntarily held her breath. He picked up one of the frames and looked upon a photo he'd not seen in well over a 150 years. He was so stunned all he could do was stare he could not for an instant imagine how she had found it. When he found his voice, he was barely able to speak in more than a whisper… his voice heavy with emotion. "Sookie… how?" He turned to face her. 

She walked to him and he pulled her close, as they both looked upon the picture of Bill and some of his fellow soldiers. Their uniforms and guns newly issued their faces serious. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She shrugged slightly and said, "I had to learn how to do research… and then I had to learn how to do research for a specific thing… I chose to find you." 

Bill had no words, and then he saw the second photo. He reached for it but stopped. Reached again but left it where it was. He placed the photo back on the shelf, gave Sookie a kiss on the top of her head and said tightly, "Excuse me." He walked swiftly out of the room and she heard the bedroom door shut behind him. She looked at the picture he couldn't pick up. Maybe she shouldn't have looked for that one, maybe she shouldn't have reminded him of his past now so distant. 

Then she heard him call out to her, "Sookie, I need to go out." And she heard the front door close. Sookie shook her head and felt such sadness. She didn't know if she should remove the picture, or leave it where it was… in trying to do a kindness, she realized she'd most likely caused him pain. 

She decided she'd leave it to him to decide what to do with it and hoped he could forgive her. She gazed upon the photo of Bill's wife and two children, taken perhaps ten years after his 'death' in the Civil War, then laid it face down on the shelf, turned the light off and left the room.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill walked the dark streets of Shreveport deep in thought. He was trying to discern what, if any, actual emotions he was feeling and why. When he'd looked at the photo of Caroline and the children, it was as though he was looking into a great void. Her face startled him… probably because over the many decades, what he remembered of her looks was quite different than in the picture. 

He hadn't turned his memory of her into some ethereal beauty, something so beyond what she really had been. She'd been a beautiful woman and she'd remained so. It was the details he'd forgotten. The curve of her lips, the dark, long lashes that framed her eyes. His daughter had looked to be the image of her mother, but having been born with the same blue eyes as his… she had become a truly lovely and striking young woman. It was his son's face that had startled him most. He was every bit Bill, as his sister was her mother. 

He continued to walk until he came to a small neighborhood park. He hadn't the slightest clue just where he was, not that it mattered. He sat on a bench that overlooked the playground. He looked at the swings and slides… the climbing bars, the soft, less dangerous ground cover to minimize the injuries to children at play.

 He smiled slightly; he himself had many scars, earned in childhood. A jagged one running alongside his knee, the result of a branch giving way under him. He remembered when his son sustained an almost identical scar in the same manner! He thought about the many things, most of them having to do with his children... of all that he had missed. 

He didn't sit there and grieve, he didn't feel terrible sadness… those emotions had been over and done with countless decades ago. What affected him was Sookie. They'd talked in generalities of actually marrying; they hadn't set a date… what filled Bill's mind was a feeling of guilt. Could he really expect Sookie to pledge her life to his… essentially removing her chances of becoming a mother? Was it fair to her? Was it fair of him to ask that of her? 

They'd never had a specific conversation about it. Because of the AVL and all the progress they'd made in recent years, they could now legally adopt. He found the idea alright in the most general of terms… could he find himself capable of loving someone else's child? He knew there were methods, like in vitro; they could even ensure the child would be half Sookie. Bill needed to move so he got up and began to walk back toward Shreveport. As he walked he turned things over again and again in his mind. He knew he needed to be with Sookie right now. He caught his scent of the direction he'd walked and took off at vamp speed. 

When he entered the apartment, he could tell by her breathing she was asleep.  He walked quietly down the hall to the office. He looked at the shelf and saw she'd laid the picture down. He smiled a little. It was just like her… she'd allow him to make the choice. He walked into the dark room and he carefully picked up the frame and set it upright. Then he walked back to their room, undressed and got into bed. He watched her sleeping and debated waking her. Finally, he opted to let her sleep and he closed his eyes as he was beginning to feel the pull of the moon's setting, bringing the coming dawn. He slept. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke and was greatly relieved to see Bill beside her and slightly worried about why he had not roused her. She got out of bed and after using the bathroom, went into the kitchen to make coffee. While the pot had brewed, she walked to the office and looked inside. She felt a landslide of relief when she saw the picture upright. She knew then he wasn't upset with her but she was still concerned over how much she had hurt him. She walked back to the kitchen and poured herself coffee, and toasted an English muffin. 

She sat at the counter and thought about the things she needed to do today as she ate the jam-slathered muffin. She should go over Cushing's file once more, and then dismissed it. There was no way she had anything left to go over… she was just feeling jittery because she was worried about what she'd done to Bill. She realized now she should have found the photo of him in the army and then brought around the idea of searching for others. 

Sookie felt her eyes beginning to tear up and she put her head in her hands, angry with herself, worried about Bill… 

When he laid his hand on her shoulder she yelped in surprise, quickly jumping to her feet. 

"Dammit Bill!" 

He was smiling and said, "It's been quite a while since I've woke in response to one of your moods… I didn't realize how much I missed it." 

She slipped her arms around him and placed her forehead against his, their eyes peering into one another's, "You're not angry?" 

His eyes showed a little surprise but he just whispered, "Dearheart, how could I be angry over something done with so much love?" He bumped his forehead lightly into hers. Then swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, and carried her back to the bedroom.

 **Happiness and Confusion**  

Saturday night found Bill, Sookie and their friends enjoying the many delights of the Mudbug Madness Festival. There were three stages providing some of the best Cajun, Jazz and Blues music, playing around the clock. The Festival that had started out as a way for Northern Louisiana to prove they were just as great as the rest of the State… and had become one of the première festivals in all of Louisiana. 

Once the Vampires had come out of the coffin, the Festival got even better, noted musicians long thought dead and gone, were back in force producing some of the best music they'd ever played. There were mouthwatering Cajun foods, among many other Southern favorites and Vampire Chefs created special blood-based Cajun and Creole treats that were a big hit with the vampires. 

Walking down the sidewalk, Sookie and Anna were splitting a bucket of mudbugs, while Bill, Henry, Christa and Stephen were sharing a dish or two of vampire delights that Sookie chose not to delve into too closely. She was very happy that suitable alternatives for Bill and others were becoming more diversified, but she preferred the realities of a vampire's eating habits to be Bill's alone. 

She just smiled as she reached for another mudbug and Christa said, with a shiver in her voice, "Judas Priest! I don't know how in the world you can eat those things!" Anna and Sookie both started laughing at the same time. Sookie said, "Well, me personally? I can't suck the heads…" as she removed some of the little empty heads out of the bucket (Anna indulged the head-sucking thing) Sookie stuck the heads on the tips of her fingers, turned to walk backward and wiggled her crawdad covered fingers in Christa's face, making little squeaky noises and that time Christa _did_ shiver! 

Stephen said, "Hey… it's a miracle she even tries any of the new foods!" then leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. 

Henry said, "Bill, when does that Cajun artist you were telling us about start?" 

Bill glanced at his watch and said, "He and his band will be at the TruBlood Stage… between Market and Sprint Street, with this crowd we should start making our way over there… is that all right with everyone?" 

There was a general consensus to go, so Sookie removed her 'mudbug head nail extensions' and wiped her hands on one of the many moist towelettes she'd picked up over the course of the evening, she discarded it and took Bill's hand. He clasped it lightly, brought it to his lips before giving her one of her favorite smiles. Her engagement ring twinkling in the light. 

“So Sook… now that you actually got a sparkler, when are you gonna take the plunge?" Anna asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, she'd had a few beers. 

Stephen groaned. "Why do you women always harp about that stuff?" 

Christa gave him a dirty look and said archly, "Now since when did I ever harp on you about _that stuff_?" 

Stephen floundered a bit and all the women laughed and Christa gave him a smile. Henry leaned toward him and said, "When were you turned again? Because most men I know wouldn't ask a question like that in front of three women, especially when only one of them is married!" 

They all got quite a laugh over that and they made their way towards the stage. It took them awhile to get where they wanted to be but it was well worth it. Bill bought the latest CD, the girls decided on t-shirts and they danced and sang along… they even got Henry to join in on a chorus or two, which was a pretty rare event. Sookie taught Stephen the Cajun two-step and spent the better part of the night having more fun than she'd had in a good, long while. And every time she danced with Bill… she couldn't imagine her life without him. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric watched Bill and Sookie dancing from a rooftop and every fiber of his being was as tight as a guy-wire. He watched them with their "AVL pals" and sneered. He hadn't missed the rock on Sookie's finger and it had just about put him over the edge. 

Pam reported that Sookie no longer left messages for her. Eric had forbidden Pam to return them, so eventually Sookie stopped. Pam had been greatly relieved that Sookie had never come looking for her at Fangtasia. Eric was unaware however that Pam actually missed talking to Sookie. She'd certainly never volunteer that to him, his constant pummeling's were taking a toll. She didn't want it to continue but she had no idea how to make it stop. And since Eric was her maker… the choice was not hers regardless. 

In the meanwhile, Eric was losing money. His moods had become so volatile that the AVL received complaints and had pulled the bar from their Tourist Bureau flyers and promotions. In the last year, Eric had injured a number of humans in altercations and the AVL had shut them down for 30 days as punishment. 

With the tourists’ no longer showing up, the bar took a monster hit financially.  When the fangbangers had stopped coming, (Well… the ones that actually wanted to live. The only ones that came into Fangtasia now were pretty much suicidal) The bar's revenue, already down by more than half because of the lost tourist trade, it seemed certain that the way things were going, Fangtasia would be out of business in a year tops. If the AVL had known Eric had killed seven people in various fits of rage… they would have had him staked months ago. 

Eric had had Pam take care of the bodies and, of course, thought nothing of it. She was his, to do as he commanded. She ended up taking them deep into the bayou and submerging them tightly in the roots of ancient cypresses. At the rate she was going, she figured the gators were probably getting close to making her their Gator Goddess in tribute for all the tasty morsels she'd been providing them. 

Eric had no idea that Pam had begun to wish desperately to be free of her maker. Eric… the real Eric would have known in a nanosecond of Pam's musings, even if he was narcissistic and self-absorbed. But… the Eric that had been told Sookie was pretty, shiny toy he _couldn't play with…_

Well, _that_ Eric had not only begun a dangerous descent down a slippery slope, he was more along the lines of running down it at vampire speed. Pam feared for them all… If and when, Eric ever reached the bottom.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie slept until almost 2:00 pm. When they'd returned from the Festival, they were all revved up so they'd pulled out one of their favorite board games and had played until shortly after dawn had arrived. Sookie had invited Henry and Anna to stay and they were in the guest room.

Sookie stretched and yawned and carefully slipped out of Bill's arms. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead then headed to the bathroom. She showered and towel dried her hair, then left the room quietly. As soon as she opened the door she could smell the coffee and was thrilled. She walked into the kitchen and greeted Anna, "Hey, been up long?" 

Anna had been reading the newspaper at the table and said, "About twenty minutes, how did you sleep?" Her hair was also wet, when Sookie noticed she asked, "Do you want my dryer?" 

“Oh no… I never use them when I can avoid it; they do a lot of damage and my hair's so fine…"

Sookie poured herself coffee and sat down saying, "That's for sure, in the winter? Gees, my split ends get split ends! Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat." 

“Nothing for me thanks, I think I had too much of a good thing last night, I can't believe how much I ate!" she laughed a little. 

“I hear ya', it's a good thing those Festival's only come once a year!" 

They chatted back and forth for a bit, Sookie showed her the office and the pictures she'd uncovered. Anna had expressed her surprise that Bill had been okay with it. 

“Henry would have been angry at the very least. He doesn't ever want to be reminded of what he was when he was turned or what he did back then… he has solely focused on what he's become and what he's accomplished since then." 

“Hmm…" was Sookie's only response. She felt saying anything one way or the other would have been impolite. She knew she certainly didn't want to know specifics. She was very relieved when Anna changed the subject by asking where Sookie had bought the antiques. Not long after, they were dressed and on their way to Encore. 

Anna absolutely fell in love with the store and Miss Mabel too. She purchased an antique dresser set, with a boar's hair brush and a beveled-edge hand mirror. She also found a German-made porcelain doll that still had its original clothing, which she just had to have. Sookie had been pretty stunned at the price, but Anna was an avid collector and didn't hesitate. 

Sookie was excited when she found a vintage set of leather-bound Mark Twain books from the late 50's. There were only four of them but they were her favorites, Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn of course, but also The Prince and the Pauper and the Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. She knew Bill would like reading them too. 

After they left the store they went to the Mall. It wasn't too busy but of course a lot of people were at the Festival. While Anna shopped mainly for clothes, Sookie hit her favorite home store. She bought some kitchen towels, a new frying pan, a bath mat and a set of high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. (A total _and completely_ decadent purchase in her eyes!) 

By then they were hungry so they went to a nearby restaurant and had something to eat. 

“Sookie, we're pretty good friends, right?" 

“Of course we are!" Sookie smiled. 

“So… you weren't annoyed last night when I brought up why the two of you haven't set a date?" 

Sookie laughed and blushed a little, "To tell you the truth… Bill and I have never actually sat down to have a specific discussion about setting a date. Since we started our new jobs… well, let's just say we find more pressing matters and uh, needs that we feel are more important when we get time with one another face to face." 

Anna laughed out loud. "No arguments there!" Henry also traveled regularly for the AVL. 

“Sookie, this may be out of line, and I apologize if it is, but… are you not 100% on the idea? For me, once I said yes… it couldn't happen fast enough." 

Sookie didn't respond, just looked down at her plate and Anna rushed to apologize, "I'm sorry, forget I even…" 

“No, no, it's okay… I won't say I haven't thought about it. It's just that to be brutally honest, which by the way, I haven't even been with myself… Anna, you're the first person I've said this to…" 

Anna said, "Go ahead Sook, you don't have to be afraid of what I'll say…" 

“Well, since I've been working for Mr. Garth… it's like, well… it's like having the ring is good enough! That's really terrible and selfish isn't it?" 

Anna chuckled and grasped Sookie's hand lightly, "Of course it isn't! Sookie, to be honest, it reminds me of something my Mom told me once. "The best way to ensure a healthier life is to limit life-changing events to no more than once every year or two... If you change too much, too fast… you struggle." 

Sookie mulled that over while chewing a bite of her sandwich, swallowed then said, "I think your Mom and my Gran would have gotten along well with each other!" Giving Anna a big smile.

“I don't think what you're doing is selfish at all, especially if it's not a case of Bill begging you to do it and you're refusing." 

“Well, to be honest," Sookie sipped her tea, "I was a little concerned the other night over the picture of his family and his reaction to it." 

“Did he say anything?" 

“Mm-hmm, we talked about it. He said that it just really surprised him. Mostly because it had been so long since seeing her, and he'd never seen pictures of his children after he left home for the war." 

“Really…" Anna said in a shocked tone of voice. "That must have been hard for him." 

“It was, and I felt really stupid for not thinking about that in the first place, but he wasn't mad or even all that sad about it. The last of any of his descendants died with Jesse Compton. That was before they even came out, so…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I actually found comfort in that to tell you the truth." She took another bite. 

Anna face looked quizzical and she said, "How so?" 

“I think in the back of my mind, I've been worried that I'd never be able to live up to the woman and wife she was." 

“Good Lord Sookie, what would ever make you think that?" Anna seemed genuinely surprised. 

“Hey… I'm far from normal and with my childhood and my life before… I've never been very convinced that I'm good enough for a lot of things." 

“You sure know better now, don't ya?" Anna said with a wide grin and a little laugh, "Just remember though… when you're picking out the bridesmaid's dresses I don't look good in yellows or rusty colors."

 Sookie laughed and said, "I'll keep that in mind!" 

 **XxXxX**  

After they'd returned and Bill and Henry got up from rest, they'd visited for a while and then said their goodbyes. Bill pulled Sookie down onto the couch with him and held her in his arms giving her gentle kisses and a hug. "Well, we have a worry free night ahead of us… what should we do?" They sat there and Bill twirled a lock of Sookie's hair around his finger. He felt her excitement as soon as it bounced into her thoughts, as it animated her quickly. 

She sat up and said, "Will you teach me how to write with a feather?" 

A smile lit up Bill's face and he said, "A Quill? Yes, let's do that!" 

They went to the office and Bill looked at the feathers, "Dearheart, these won't work quite as well because they aren't pinion feathers but they should work well enough to show you the basics." 

“What are pinion feathers? Is it a bird?" Sookie was pretty certain she'd never heard of a pinion bird and she knew quills were usually made with easily obtained feathers. 

“Oh, no sweetheart," Bill said conversationally. "Pinion refers to it being the first flight feather; they were considered the best because of their strength. The others were the second and third in line…" 

“What are these… hey why are you?" 

Bill gave her a smile as he carefully stripped the feathers off the shaft with his penknife. "Here he said," reaching for her hand. He very gently placed the feather against the web of skin between her thumb and forefinger. "Feel that?" 

“Yes… it's rough; wouldn't it be better if the soft stuff was left on?" 

“No, here…" and he placed one of the feathers in her hand. She could see instantly why it wouldn't work. It was almost impossible to hold the shaft of the feather in a stable manner. By this time he had stripped down the feather so it resembled a pencil, leaving just a bit of feather on the top. She marveled at how he had used his knife to smooth the abrasive feel of the striped feather. 

“So all those fancy pictures and paintings where they're writing with big plumes aren’t real?" 

“Exactly, it's possible with say an ostrich feather, but they were hard to come by in Louisiana during the Civil War." He gave her a crooked grin. 

“Smartass." 

He grinned, "See one of the things we need to do before I can cut the nib is to heat the tip…" 

“How did you use to do it?" 

“With hot sand…" They improvised, using some of the sand from the cactus bowl which they heated in the microwave but from there on… Sookie learned first-hand how a quill pen was produced and used. Bill had a wonderful time explaining things to her and she was surprisingly shocked by the degree of control and finesse required to write with one. She also learned that old-time writing didn't look the way it did just to be pretty, but rather, because it was easier to keep the letters rounded. 

Compared to today's writing where there is constant starting and stopping and sharp angles, writing that developed because of better designed writing instruments like ballpoint pens and such. By the time Sookie was able to sign her name legibly she was shocked to discover it well after midnight. She'd been greatly impressed with Bill's ability to write legibly after just a few false starts. 

They sat side by side at his desk, their heads close together, for hours, both learning and sharing. Sookie better understood the work involved and had immediately thought of all the thousands of pages of texts had done by monks and scribes through the centuries. Bill marveling at Sookie's true desire to learn. 

It was while they were discussing medieval scribes that Sookie first mentioned Decebal. Bill sat, momentarily stunned, Sookie noticed his change and lifted her face from the piece of paper she was writing on. "Bill? What's wrong?" She was quite surprised at Bill's complete change in demeanor. 

With the intensity Sookie usually ended up hating, Bill asked her in very precise and clipped tone. 

"Sookie, how do you know who Decebal is?" 

“I told you, he's the vampire that's going to try and help me find out who glamoured Mark Cushing."

Bill stood suddenly and began to pace, "You never told me his name. This is unacceptable Sookie; Mr. Garth should not have exposed you to Decebal!" 

Bill glanced at his watch then reached for the phone. 

Sookie stood and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" 

“I'm going to call Joe and they're going to call this off!” 

“Bill! What is the matter with you?" Sookie's temper was beginning to flare. "You are not calling Joe about anything! Part of my job requires me to work with other consultants! He's a personal consultant for Mr. Garth just like I am. Get a grip!" 

“Not this one!" Bill said angrily, "He's dangerous and I won't have you anywhere near him! Do you hear me? Do you have any idea what he's capable of?" 

“Gees, I don't know! Is he a self-righteous son of bitch that thinks he can make work decisions for someone else that have nothing to do with him!? She tossed the quill onto the desk and moved to take the phone out of Bill's hand. 

“Sookie, you need to trust me on this… you should not…" Bill made the mistake of bringing his finger up to try and make his point and Sookie went ballistic. 

“Okay! Fine!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She turned and spun away from Bill and out of the office. She slammed into the bedroom, throwing open the bedroom door with such force that the doorknob punched a hole in the drywall when it hit. 

In sheer and total exasperation, Bill yelled after her, "Sookie for God's sake… what the hell are you doing?" he sped into the room behind her, shocked when he saw she had opened his briefcase and was holding some of his hard copy files. "Sookie! What do you think you're doing with those! Give me that!" 

Hanging onto the files with so much force she was crumpling the covers she shouted, "Oh what? I can't pick some random work file and give Nan a call and tell her that I object to you working on it? Would that make you feel better? Because it sure as hell would feel great for me, "Hey Nan, yeah…" she looked at the name on the cover tab. "I don't think Bill needs to be involved with the Mackleroy situation, it might be fucking dangerous! Really? You wouldn't mind me telling you what he should or shouldn't work on? Thanks Nan… I. Really. Fucking. Appreciate. It!" 

She punctuated each word by throwing file after file at Bill while he stood dumbfounded. By this point Sookie was so angry her pulse throbbed in her skull like a kettle drum. "Fuck you, Bill!" At which point she threw his briefcase at him and as he deflected it, she pushed her way past him. She grabbed her keys off the counter but of course he was already standing in front of the door by the time she reached it. 

Bill was still vividly angry but he also realized he'd gone about things the wrong way, "Sookie…" he said with great effort to take things down a notch. “Do not run out, let's just…" 

“Get out of my way Bill." Her words were the equivalent of cold, blue steel. 

He threw up his arms in frustration and stepped away from the door. "Of course… that's your favorite solution to everything, isn't it? Go!" 

She grabbed her purse from the table by the door and opened the door, then stopped. She looked him full in the face and said, "If you call Joe or Mr. Garth and I find out about it? We're done." 

Her words hit Bill with the force of a sledgehammer. "Sookie, don't be stupid!" 

Bad choice of words. 

She stared at him… angry, hurt and monumentally disappointed. Her eyes filled with angry tears as she said, "I really believed you… I did." 

He said, "What is it that you think I didn't believe you capable of?" his voice full of confusion, frustration and ire, as his emotions tumbled over not only his feelings but hers even more so.

She just stared at him, a single tear spilled from her eye, "I thought _you_ believed _in me,_ Bill." 

She began to open the door and Bill held it from opening completely. He was afraid now, her emotions were inundating him to the point where he could barely separate his thoughts, and couldn't grasp how to make it right.

 “Please…" he whispered. “Don’t go…" 

“How can I?" She turned away from him and again attempted to pull open the door. This time he offered no resistance. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Bill hung his head and tried to rein in his emotions but he simply couldn't do anything other than regret his actions at this point. The thought of Sookie being anywhere near Decebal filled him with bone-chilling fear. He turned and walked to the sofa and sat down. 

This was all on him and he knew it. He knew he needed to go after her and make things right but he couldn't go after her now… things were too combustible. Damn, how could he have acted so foolishly? Well, that was easy to answer… Decebal was the devil incarnate and Sookie's bosses were demons. Mr. Garth was so sure of his instructions being followed to the letter without question; he most likely saw no harm. Perhaps Garth was not aware that Decebal was a 'collector' he would make obtaining Sookie his life's greatest challenge with Sookie becoming the grand prize. Bill felt sick at his total stupidity at his reaction. Some diplomat he was!

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie sat in her car and sobbed. Her mind was on overload. She was so mad she could have spit nails, but worse she felt stupid and insignificant. Of all the things she'd ever suffered through in her life, the mere thought that Bill's encouragement of her being capable and worthy… could that really have been false? Had he just been telling her what she wanted to hear at the time? Had he expected her to fail? Was he just waiting for her to fail? Waiting for her, 'To do something stupid' all along? 

NO! She pinched her arm hard enough to bruise. It hurt like hell, but it worked. She slowed the vicious circle she was berating herself with and got her act together enough to stop second guessing herself and just act. 

She started the car and backed out. She needed to be somewhere else until she could calm herself and look at things in a better light. She exited the building and her first stop was Wally World. She picked up the essentials, tooth brush and paste. A bra and panties set, a t-shirt and some trial size shampoo, conditioner and deodorant. The way her head was pounding she grabbed a box of nighttime pain reliever and finally an overnight bag to stuff it all into. 

After she bought her things, she'd intended to drive to the first motel she came across. Then it dawned on her with the Festival going on she should think about the possibilities of the BMW being harmed, if she didn't pick a place with a little better security. She knew from others that The Remington Suite had valet secured parking and 24 hour security, so she decided to give it a try. 

When she'd walked in, realizing it was practically on top of the Festival, she thought she'd be turned away for sure. Miraculously, they were able to accommodate her. Once she got in her room, the first things she did was swallow a couple pain relievers and brush her teeth before dropping onto the bed and kicking off her shoes. It wasn't long before the emotional terrorism of the night engulfed her. She pulled the bedspread over herself; too overwrought to undress much less pull back covers… she curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. 

She dreamt of Bill and tears fell even while she slept… she dreamed he was walking away from her… down the sugar sand beach of the Caribbean, as she tried to call him back…. the stones from her engagement ring kept falling out and the water swallowing up the stones instantly. Every time she watched a stone disappear, Bill was father away, walking too quickly to for her to follow… 

Back at the apartment, Bill felt her pain and anxiety, her sadness… her emotions were as raw as a silver burn and her sadness burned him as if it were silver… as dawn approached, he slipped into fitful and uneasy rest… his dreams were vivid and awful… he knew he'd lost her… he searched for her everywhere… but she was nowhere to be found. The nightmare that tormented him the most was that no matter how hard he searched he couldn't find her… and it was because she didn't want to be found! 

 **Meeting in the Middle**  

Sookie wasn't even sure of the time, she just needed the bathroom. Because her headache still raged, she took more pain relievers, then removed her bra and shorts, and went back to bed. Although this time, she nestled beneath the covers. She fell back to sleep quickly, and blessedly, did not dream.

 About two hours later, Sookie began to truly wake and had that momentary confusion of wondering where she was. Then it came back to her and she sighed as she looked at the unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up slowly because her neck was stiff and she was for the most obvious of reasons… bummed out and feeling a little sorry for herself. 

She stretched to work out the kinks and started the coffee maker. She felt a little hungry, but knew she couldn't eat even if she wanted to. Once the coffee was ready, she poured and sat back to drink it while contemplating things in a less volatile frame of mind. 

She felt justified in her anger and no matter how satisfied that smug, inner child… she also felt pretty bad about what had happened and how she'd reacted, and _that_ did absolutely nothing to appease her outer adult. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so angry with Bill, but damn! Why did his objections to her doing something she'd been fine with initially, always seem to make her feel like she wasn't smart enough to choose for herself? 

Obviously, there was a lot more to meet the eye to Decebal. And what the hell was a collector? Why couldn't Bill have said, "Sookie… this vampire is…" Or, "This must not happen because…" But to pick up the phone intending to call Joe and tell him that she couldn't do what was expected of her? No… strike that… Bill believing he _had the right_ to tell Joe what parts of her job she could or couldn't do! That wasn't going to fly no matter what. 

This brought her to what had moved so far beyond anger… her own, somewhat tenuous, self-esteem. She knew damn good and well that Bill believed in her; he'd encouraged her, supported her, and had shared her triumphs with her. He was there when things were bad and had saved her life, more than once… She never should have questioned his loyalty but he'd just come down on her so hard out of the blue! 

A tear escaped and made its way down her cheek. She shook her head slightly.   One minute, she was sharing such a beautiful and special moment with him… he was teaching her how to make and use something from his past that was now, for the most part, a lost art, something he'd done regularly in his human life. Then suddenly it transformed into something the two of them got so angry and worked up over that she needed to remove herself from his presence? This brought her to an even larger issue. Why didn't she just tell him to go to hell and just go crash in the guest room? 

No… she had to be all 'Drama Queen' about it and storm out. To do what? Pay almost $200 for a hotel room. That, in and of itself, reminded her how much her life had changed. Actually, it was more like it had just come slapped her full in the face. Why, this time a year ago coming up with $48 for a room at the Do-Drop-Inn in Bon Temps would have been a shameful waste of money! Her mind began to spin with a myriad of jumbled thoughts. 

She wasn't as thought-conscious about her money as she once was. But she wasn't being foolish either. She'd sat down with a financial planner that Mr. Garth referred her to, and he'd helped her set up an IRA and she also was holding CD's and now had a healthy savings account. She wasn't rich… but she was more comfortable than she'd ever dreamed she could be. She was spending a little easier, and in some cases, like this… when she should have thought twice, she wasn't. 

Beth had finally forced her to take rent money by threatening to move into an apartment. Beth was alternately relieved and guilty that all Sookie would accept was the same amount Beth would have been paying for an apartment. Sookie insisted on paying all the utilities, as part of Beth's caretaker status. Beth was unaware that every dime she paid Sookie, was put in an interest earning savings account in Beth's name. When Beth moved on in any facet of her life… she'd have a tidy little nest-egg to start with. 

Sookie didn't put things off any longer. She needed Bill's explanation. But it was so much more than that, she just needed to be with Bill. She got up and showered, dried her hair and dressed. She collected her meager bag of things and checked out. She gave the valet her ticket and when he brought her car up, she gave him a generous tip then left the hotel to go home where she belonged.

 **XxXxX**  

They lay together on the center of the bed, their limbs entangled, each touching the other lightly… Bill stroked the side of her breast as he held her to him; her fingers drew lazy circles on his chest, her fingertip twirling his dark hair around it smoothing it back into place. They'd been in bed for a couple of hours and Sookie and Bill, both dreading what was just a few hours away… He would go to rest in his custom-made traveling office system compartment, and Anubis Air would be coming to collect him for his flight to Phoenix. 

The office compartment system was really marvelous. It was well-lit and he was able to hold conference and video calls use his computer and have complete access to all of his necessary work materials. The vampire that had invented it quickly inched his way to billionaire once they caught on. It allowed all vampire business people to add hours to their otherwise limited time constraints. 

They'd said their, heartfelt apologies and reminded themselves there was a lot of love between them and also a fair amount of triggers. They'd had a good discussion and even though their time was short, they'd grown quiet, content to just be there in one another's arms.

 It was Sookie that breached the quiet first. "Sweetie?" 

“Mm-hmm?" 

“Will you tell me about Decebal and what you meant by a 'collector'?" 

Bill had been waiting, knowing it would come but it still gave him a shudder inside himself. 

"Decebal is one of the ancients. He's thousands of years old. He is to vampires what Cro-Magnon man was to modern man." 

Sookie gave Bill a very wide-eyed look. She remembered from high school how important that was. So Decebal would be like seeing a megalodon shark swimming in the Mississippi today! 

Bill saw the look on her face and said, "Exactly darling," he lightly kissed her forehead, "As such, he has developed skills, as he's aged. Hence, glamouring humans without so much as looking them in the eye." 

Bill gently moved and sat up against the headboard; he pulled Sookie next to him and wrapped his arms around her so he could look her in the face and so he could kiss her when he felt like it. 

After doing just that and getting a soft kiss back, Sookie asked, "So, what do you mean by the collector thing?" 

“It's as simple as what it implies, he collects things… the problem Sookie is that he collects whatever he wants. Artwork, precious gems… Sookie you've heard about arts of the Great Masters being stolen from museums, auction houses and the like? How no one is able to figure out how it happened or who was behind it?" She nodded, "You see… it doesn't matter what. If he wants to have something he finds intriguing… he takes it. Being able to glamour an entire group of humans significantly aids in walking out of a secure facility with a Van Gogh or Monet in your hands." 

Bill hesitated and touched Sookie's chin with his fingertips. "Even people Sookie. He's taken people in the past; some have been recovered but…" He left the sentence unfinished, his face grave. 

Sookie gasped. "But Bill!" she was barely able to form her thoughts, finally she managed to say,

"Why would Mr. Garth put me in such danger?" 

Bill couldn't completely hide the smile he was working so hard not to smile… "Well, if you'd let me finish my cal…." 

Sookie pulled his chest hair just a little and said quite dryly, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" 

But she was smiling slightly, then she sighed rather heavily and laid her face against his chest. "I guess first thing tomorrow I need to have a serious discussion with Joe and Mr. Garth don't I?" 

“Sweetheart, you know how careful you'll have to be, Mr. Garth is quite enamored of you but he could take offense. He may think you are questioning his ability to keep you safe." Bill was waiting for her to explode, praying she wouldn't. 

“Mm-hmm… actually I'm one step ahead of you baby. I was just thinking I should tell him the more I thought about it, the more scared I've become and maybe I could ask him for extra protection to feel safer. Me being a silly girl and all."

 Bill said nothing just held her, he could feel just the tiniest bit of tension in her and her pulse had quickened… now came the moment of truth. He moved her face away from his chest and laid his hand alongside it, he kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, “That's my girl…" bumping her forehead with his, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. 

She gave him a smile and whispered, "Lie down, baby." 

He slid down the mattress and she began a trail of kisses from his mouth to points south. His hands twirled locks of her hair between his fingers and when she reached his most sensitive and ready self… she took him in and made him wish they never had to leave this bed.

**Something To Think About**

 After they'd showered and while Bill was packing his things, they discussed how best to handle the issue of Decebal with Mr. Garth. Bill thought Sookie's suggestion of approaching Rose was the best way to proceed. 

As Sookie was holding up ties for him to decide upon, she remarked, "I don't think it would be deceitful to explain my fears to Rose. I think it's probably the best way… you know, like following the chain of command." 

Bill took three of the seven ties she held and agreed, "That's a good analogy, sweetheart. I think that would be the best way to bring up the subject. Demon heritage or no, Rose is going to connect with you on a female level first. That will work to your advantage and greatly reduce the impact of your possibly offending Mr. Garth. When are you supposed to be doing this, do you know yet?" 

“No, but I'm assuming it will be soon. They really want to get a handle on what is going on with this guy. If I can't produce results, they'll probably just cut him loose and it'll be impossible to get insured by anyone else." 

Bill gave Sookie a curious look then smiled, "You're really worried about him aren't you?" 

Sookie thrust her chin out in that certain angle that signaled she was on the defensive or about to become very stubborn. "And what if I am? If someone else is doing this to him, the last thing the poor man needs is losing his life-long business." She said firmly. She folded a henley and placed it in his suitcase on top of another. Bill liked comfortable clothes for the times he was on conference calls, or had time to himself. 

Bill had her in his arms in the blink of an eye and kissed her soundly. When she came up for air she stammered, "Bill Compton what in the world?!" He picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle. "Put me down!" He put her feet on the floor but held her in his grip. 

“My sweet, tenderhearted Sookie…" he kissed her forehead. “You always root for the underdog don't you?" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes but had a hard time trying not to smile. 

“Well, there's nothing wrong with that and you should know, because otherwise you would have been drained dry mister!" She tilted her face upwards and they kissed sweetly. Both longed for the kiss to become more, for the excitement to build to a fever pitch… but they didn't dare, so after one last, soft kiss they let go of one another. 

Reluctantly. 

With the packing complete, Bill closed his bags and carried them to the living room. Sookie reminded him that his cell phone charger was still in the office and he went to get it. His briefcase was on the counter and he double checked his files… some of which he'd had to reprint after the 'incident' of Sookie chucking them at him in anger.

 Once done he walked to the open office pod and snapped it into its rack. This was the part he hated most and she did too. He pretended to arrange a few things before he turned to face her and she stood nearby pretending that he wasn't procrastinating over the inevitable. 

Finally, he turned and she threw herself into his arms, he held her tightly and whispered soothing words in her ear, she fought the urge to cry but couldn't keep her lower lip from trembling. They separated and he told her he'd call when he got to Phoenix, she smiled and told him not to send a Saguaro Cactus flower because she was pretty sure they were protected and barring that… enormous! 

He agreed and took she took his face in her hands, "Never forget Bill Compton, you are deeply loved." 

He bumped his forehead to hers and said, "Marry me Sookie Stackhouse." 

Her mouth curved in a slow but very, come-hither smile, "I already said yes to that silly vampire!" She bumped back. 

Holding her eyes with his he said, "Start thinking about date’s darling… I think we've been engaged long enough." 

Sookie gasped and her eyes opened wide, she took a step back and said, "Are you serious?" her tone of voice clearly surprised. 

“Yes, Sookie… of course I am! You aren't going to back out on me are you?" 

Sookie launched herself into his arms and he spun them around, she kissed him everywhere she could and he laughed as she did…. "Oh my stars! Oh my stars!" she would have kept kissing him for hours and he would have let her but the in-house phone rang and they both knew what that meant. 

He put her down and she answered it with a shaky voice, she gave permission and hung up. When she turned back to him her face was wet with tears but her smile had never been brighter. He stepped to her and held her face, wiping her tears aside with his thumbs. 

“I love you Sookie Stackhouse-Compton… I assume you're going to hyphenate, right?" 

She smacked him playfully on the chest but before she could answer, the doorbell rang. She wiped her face and went to the door where the Anubis Airlines transport men waited. When they entered, they bowed their heads to Bill and kept their eyes lowered as Sookie and Bill said one last goodbye. 

Bill walked to the pod and said, "Gentlemen." He stepped inside, giving Sookie a wink as he punched in the code to secure the compartment. Then they stepped forward and with great care took the pod out of the apartment, bowed to Sookie formally and departed to take Bill to his plane. 

Sookie closed the door behind them and suddenly her knees turned to jelly and she barely made it to the sofa. She sat there a moment, and replayed the last twenty minutes in her head. She was getting married! Her stomach did an unexpected flip. Oh good God… I'm getting married! She sat back on the couch and took a deep breath. 

This was big. 

Really big. 

Sadness washed over her as she thought about Gran not being there, but there was something she was going to do today if at all possible. After she talked to Rose tomorrow, if this thing with Decebal wasn't going to be in the next night or two she was going home. There were two wedding dresses in her attic storage, her Momma's and Gran's. 

She'd look at them both and see which one would be the easiest to restore if that proved necessary, but she was pretty certain she'd probably wear Gran's.  She couldn't remember what her Momma's looked like right off the top of her head. But she knew what Gran's looked like and she dreamt of wearing it most of her life. 

Just that quick she was on her feet and down the hall into the office. She hit the lights, grabbed out a pad and been from her desk and started a list. She debated calling Tara and Anna… oh Jessica too, no wait! List first! She started to write and was soon lost in trying to think of everything she'd need to do.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was starting to feel the pull of the coming dawn but he was dictating a letter into his digital recorder. He smiled throughout because he hadn't felt this calm in ages. Sookie was filled with happiness and excitement and that, in turn, made him relaxed and content. He'd wanted to set a date for some time but wanted to wait until the two of them were more settled into the changes they'd had in their lives. Bill felt the pod being secured in the plane and he decided he'd finish the letter later. He turned off the lights and settled into the comfortable cushioning. By the time the plane lifted off, he was deep in rest and Sookie almost had her list done.

  **XxXxX**  

Once Sookie had started making phone calls, things got really hectic, but helpful. Each of her friends mentioned things she hadn't thought of and by the time she called Rose and told her she was a little overwhelmed but in a good way. 

She was going to meet with Rose for lunch in an hour or so, rather than tomorrow. During which Sookie was going to ease into the Decebal thing. Sookie was fixing her hair, while she had a mental conversation with herself. She was not going to be lying in a way. She wouldn't tell Rose about the information Bill had supplied her, but she was, in truth, _really_ frightened of Decebal. 

Much more than she had been, she shivered involuntarily as she thought of what Bill had said. 

She just wanted to get this over with. In part to be done with Decebal but more because she wanted to help Mark Cushing. He didn't deserve what was happening to him. It just made no sense. She finished her hair and makeup then got dressed. It wasn't long before she was on her way to meet Rose and discuss the dreaded vampire, Decebal. 

 **XxXxX**  

While Bill looked like a paragon of justice, he was actually paying a lot less attention then he should have been. There was so much of his job that was boring and mundane. Not mention flat out ridiculous. This was one of those 'flat-out' moments. He was present to mediate between a vampire business owner and a sawed-off, sorry excuse for a human that was trying to horn in on the vampire's business, which of course was costing the vampire involved, a great loss of revenue and damaging his reputation as well. 

Normally, this type of thing wouldn't have even been on Bill's schedule, save for the fact that the 'sorry excuse' had a brother in high places. Bill brought his focus back to where it ought to be so he could take care of the matter and move on to important things. 

Bill waited until 'sorry excuse' stepped off his soapbox and it was then the vampire's turn. This went much faster. The vampire, unrolled one of two posters. One was of his business enterprise, the other a copy of the humans. They were nearly identical except that the imposter had barely readable fine print at the bottom that stated there were no actual vampires in his business. 

Bill conferred with his colleagues, which was no more than a moot point. Bill said, "Well, we clearly have to rule for Edgar, the man's an idiot." 

“Oh without doubt," one of the human members of the panel whispered. "He's such a pompous ass there's no way I'll let him out of this one… hey can we make him pay damages to Edgar?" 

“Absolutely," replied Bill. They stayed huddled for about two more minutes… to at least give the appearance of looking as if there were intense negotiations going on. In actuality they were discussing the idea of getting nine holes in at the Phoenician Golf Course after dark. Finally they separated, looking thoughtful and grim. 

Bill looked at Edgar and asked, "What do you estimate the loss of revenue is for the matter in question?" 

Edgar replied, "At this point roughly eight to eleven thousand dollars." 

Bill looked at his colleagues again and they huddled briefly. "How does ten and ten strike you?" 

All the men nodded and turned their attention back to the men standing before them. 

Bill spoke with solemn authority, "It is the judgment of this panel that you, Mr. Lombard, have caused damage to both Mr. Bering's, past and future financial losses. It is hereby judged that you will make restitution in the amount of ten thousand dollars by Friday. We further judge that you will pay damages in the amount of ten thousand dollars, as well as issue a public apology and advertisements informing others that your actions were intentional and maligned this businessman's good name." Bill banged the gavel in front of him. 

Mr. Lombard instantly turned almost purple in his rage; Bering simply rolled the posters back up after nodding his thanks to the panel. 

“WHAT! You think I'm going to pay this… this… undead motherfucker twenty grand? AND pay for advertising? It'll be a cold fucking day in hel…" he was choked to silence by Bering, and just as fast, Bill had his hand on Bering's hand. He let go immediately and Lombard's face had gone from purple to white within a split second. 

“Mr. Lombard. It was you that demanded this matter be adjudicated before this panel. You agreed you would abide by the legal… _legal and just decision_ of this court. Therefore, you will pay Mr. Bering ten thousand dollars. You will pay it to the court _before_ you leave today! You will furthermore pay the damages in full in no longer than ninety days from today. Furthermore, for _every_ day over ninety days, you will be fined a thousand dollars _a day until you settle the debt_. The public apology will be made _within twenty-four hours_. 

The print and media announcements should begin airing no later than Friday. Should you choose to defy our judgment, you will be jailed for a period of _no less than ninety days!_ In our jail in Tucson. Are your instructions in this matter quite clear to you now Mr. Lombard?" 

The man stood between the two vampires and shook like an Aspen tree in the breeze. After a brief moment of complete and paralyzing fear, he managed to nod his head. 

“Proceed gentlemen." Bill gestured to the bailiff and he escorted the pair from the chamber and out to the Clerk of Courts, where Mr. Lombard would make his restitution. It took three voided checks before Lombard got his trembling under control enough to make the check legible The Clerk confirmed the amount in his bank account, then printed a cashier's check for Mr. Bering.

The only thing Bering said was, "I know they said ninety days, but thirty would work better for me." 

“O…o…ok…kay."  Bering sped off and the bailiff had to hold on to Lombard to keep him from collapsing to the floor. 

 **XxXxX**  

At lunch after much happy chatting about weddings and tradition and such, Sookie broached the subject of her fear of Decebal. 

Rose was instantly concerned, "Oh Sookie dear! You have nothing to fear! Decebal would bring you no harm, why… he'd have to answer to Mr. Garth and believe me; Decebal would never do anything that foolish!" 

Sookie looked down at her plate knowing she'd have to resort to a lie to make her point clearer. Without looking up, she said just above a whisper, "What difference will it make if he harms me anyway? I just have such a bad feeling." She brought her eyes up to meet Rose's and she saw just a flicker of doubt, then Rose grasped her hand and said, "Sookie, please don't worry. I'll speak to Joe about this and we'll take it from there." 

She patted Sookie's hand to reassure her and said, "Maybe we won't have to use Decebal's services, there may be someone else available." 

Sookie didn't know if it was because Rose was touching her or because she was feeling concern, but Rose's thoughts came to her clearly for just a moment. Rose feared that this was going to be something Mr. Garth was not going to tolerate in any way. 

Sookie just gave Rose a sad little smile and said, "Thank you Rose, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing!" 

Rose gave her hand a quick squeeze and said lightly, "Don't give it another moment's thought." 

Rose steered the subject back to the wedding but Sookie had to force her enthusiasm. They discussed locations and Sookie floated the idea she thought Bill might be the most comfortable with by having it at his house. Rose mentioned some pros and cons to the idea and lunch progressed with no more discussion of Sookie's issues with Decebal. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie returned to the office for the afternoon, her biggest goal was to research the requirements and waiting periods for vampire-human nuptials. Sookie was already very disappointed when she learned she would not be allowed to wed in the church she been going to for her entire life. 

It still stung like nettles to think the place she had felt such comfort and peacefulness in, now played her false. She sighed heavily. It had rattled her more than she'd thought. It didn't help when she was also turned down by the local Lodge for a place for the wedding reception. Holding it at Bill's seemed like the only way they may have to go. 

They didn't have to marry in Bon Temps, of course, but at the same time, she couldn't fathom anywhere else she wouldn't absolutely hate. 

For all the hard work, all the time… the effort to show the world how the two worlds of human and vampires could coexist in harmony… in many ways it was still just an illusion. She understood a little better right now to some small extent, the real ramifications of what had taken place  in the 1960's during the civil rights movement. It still boggled the mind that there was still so much intolerance in the world. 

She heard a knock on her door and she called out for them to enter. She hadn't planned on being here today so Abby was with one of the other bosses that shared her. 

Sookie felt a moment of considerable dread when Mr. Garth stepped through the door. Flustered she jumped to her feet, glad that she had her shoes on. A rather stupid thought but… 

“Good afternoon my dear, might I have a word with you?" 

“Of course!" Not quite sure what to do, she stepped from behind her desk and walked toward him. 

He reached for her hands, held them gently then leaned down and kissed her cheeks. He smiled and said, "I understand congratulations are in order!" 

She smiled and thanked him for his good wishes. Holding her hand in his, he steered them toward her chairs and once she took a seat, he sat and a sigh escaped him, he said, "Child, I feel it is important for us to discuss something in more detail." He paused as if to choose the right words. "Sookie, do you believe me incapable of ensuring your safety?" 

Uh-oh. Sookie quickly answered, "Oh no! Not at all! It's just…" 

He held up his hand and she shut her mouth instantly. Sookie felt something she couldn't quite describe. It felt almost like a vibration, but she wasn't completely sure it was something physical and then with a dawning horror… a possibility occurred to her. She was most likely feeling the something Mr. Garth was emitting and she knew in an instant…. It wasn't a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Am I Not Surprised?**

Bill was doing his paperwork on the finished case, when he felt a moment of anxiety. Damn! Bill knew immediately that Sookie was most likely dealing with the subject of Decebal and he could only hope that it was with Rose and not Mr. Garth. Then the anxiety ramped up drastically and it had Bill diving for his phone.

**XxXxX**

Sookie's cell phone began to buzz and shimmy on the top of her desk, she glanced at it and Mr. Garth said calmly, "Tell Mr. Compton that you will call him back when our meeting is over."

It took Sookie every ounce of strength and energy she had to stand, walk calmly to her desk and answer her phone. She smiled at Mr. Garth and said, "Hi honey, would you mind if I call you back? I'm in a meeting with Mr. Garth right now. Okay… bye." 

She gave Mr. Garth an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry." As she turned the phone off and placed it back on her desk. She then walked back and sat down. Hearing Bill's voice had grounded her and had helped tremendously. She suddenly felt more at ease and while she might be dead wrong, she felt like she could make Mr. Garth understand her fear. Partly because she wasn't feeling that weird vibration any longer. She sat and said, "You were saying?" and smiled her genuine smile. 

Mr. Garth just stared for just a second or two, then started to smile and shake his head slightly. "Child… you have bewitched me… " 

He chuckled slightly then said, "Alright… since you have me calm and captivated, tell me your concerns. I found them quite distressing when I heard them." 

Sookie sighed and said, "Mr. Garth, I don't doubt anything about you, if you say something will be, then I'm sure it will be. But… Bill told me Decebal is a "collector" and that scares me more than I can tell you. I know sometimes I seem pretty tough but compared to y'all… I don't stand a chance!" 

“Yes, I know that you won't allow Decebal to hurt me or… anything, but what about afterwards? What if he doesn't dream of disobeying you? What if… he gives someone else directions?" 

Mr. Garth's brow furrowed slightly, "How so, dear?" 

“Well, what if he commands a lesser vampire, or one of his day-walkers or any other supe out there? He could do it years from now and I'd still be just as gone and in just as much danger. He can glamour every human in this building and can erase himself from every possible form of surveillance whatsoever to show that he was never there… I would think it would be nothing for him to glamour just about anyone, even other vampires, _at any time_ to do his bidding and they'd be none the wiser." 

Sookie didn't sigh dramatically for effect, her eyes didn't fill with tears because she thought it would help… she sighed, her eyes teared up and her voice wavered because the words she spoke were filled with unimaginable fear. "I'm going to be marrying the love of my life Mr. Garth… I can't take the chance that I could lose out on it all because an ancient vampire thinks I'm an interesting specimen!" A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped at it with a shaky hand. 

Mr. Garth held out his handkerchief and she took it and dabbed at her face. She did her best to compose herself before looking at his face again. She was more than a little concerned when it appeared quite stony. She dropped her gaze, not quite knowing what to do next. She jumped a bit when he cleared his throat. She met his eyes. 

“Rose tells me you were going to go to Bon Temps if you weren't needed here?" 

She nodded before she found her voice and managed to say, "Yes… I want to look at my Mom's and my Gran's wedding dresses…" she let he words trail off. 

With a speed that never failed to surprise her, he was standing before her and helping her to her feet. He set her mind spinning by taking her in his arms and hugging her gently. He patted her back very softly and carefully and said, "Sookie… you must listen and obey me." 

He released her and lifted her chin with his huge fingers. "John and Frank will return to Bon Temps with you. They will stay with you every moment until I tell them, _and you_ , differently! Decebal has no effect in any way with demon heritage." He chuckled, "It drives him insane… so until such time as I have given Decebal instructions he can never break, they will be with you." 

Sookie nodded, which wasn't the easiest thing to do when your head is tilted all the way back. She looked down and she wasn't smiling. She was very unhappy with Mr. Garth's instructions but she knew better than to even think about second guessing him. She was only too aware of how badly this could have gone. 

Then he really shocked her. "Sookie, is your name on Bill's deed?" 

She was so unprepared for that she tripped over her tongue a little and finally said, "Ah… no?" At the moment, she didn't see the point the he was making. 

“Then I must ask you to stay in either your own home or at the apartment. He can't enter any of the apartments or even the building if I so decree it." 

“Um, okay… I don't have a lot of room because Beth lives in my house now but we'll find the room I'm sur…" 

“Oh, don't worry about that! When you sleep they will take turns watching over you. They don't need much rest. Neither will rest at the same time as the other. However," he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. "John," he said almost instantly. "As of this moment Miss Stackhouse is under total protection," he paused, "Yes total, you and Frank will return to Bon Temps with her and have Frank arrange… oh say, four or five others, vampire, Weres, yes… yes. Make certain you have enough for everyone, and everywhere so be sure to triple the amount." 

Mr. Garth looked at Sookie and covering the phone he asked politely, "How big is your refrigerator and freezer, dear?" 

The question was so surreal that Sookie said, "Old, small and I don't have a freezer to speak of… enough to make ice cubes and freeze a few burgers." 

“Thank you." He smiled then uncovered the phone, "Yes on both and ensure we handle it. I'll see you shortly and I will also call Frank with further instructions in a moment or two." He slipped his phone into his suit coat pocket and said cordially, "When did you want to leave dear?" 

“Ah, well… I was thinking I need to go pack some things, gas up I should probably call Beth…" 

Sookie jumped when Mr. Garth boomed, "Beth! Yes! I forgot about Beth! Do you have her number?" He reached for his phone and she recited it to him. 

“Good afternoon Beth, this is Mr. Garth speaking, I'm very well thank you for asking, and yourself? Are you quite content in Bon Temps? Excellent, I'm calling because John and Frank will be escorting Sookie home and they'll be staying with her for protection and you will be guarded as well. Anytime you are away from direct contact with her, someone will be with you too." 

Sookie watched Mr. Garth as he spoke, Beth must have raised concerns as he listened. She walked to her desk and got her things ready to go. There was a quiet knock and John very softly opened the door and peeked in. He smiled at Sookie and then slipped in staying close to the door. 

Mr. Garth ended the call and said to John, "Beth will be waiting, Frank is already downstairs," he turned to Sookie and said, "I need for you to stay at your home in Bon Temps at least through the weekend dear girl, can you do that until things are agreed upon and iron clad? Decebal can be quite contrary at times when it comes to returning messages… it will be much easier for us to concentrate on your home, if you absolutely feel the need to leave, give John and Frank as much prior notice as you can, dear all right?" 

Sookie nodded and smiled and felt herself beginning to choke up, Mr. Garth tipped her face upward with his shovel size hand and said softly, "No one you love or care about will be in danger child. Bodyguards will be in Bon Temps within the hour. Your brother, Mr. Merlotte, all your friends… they will be kept safe and they won't even know they're being protected. I've had John call Mr. Fortenberry and he will be taking Jessica to their home shortly. They will have all the protection they need." 

Sookie hadn't realized a tear had dropped from her eyelid and was making its way slowly down her cheek. Mr. Garth very delicately wiped it away and gave her a heartwarming smile. "No child… no tears. Nothing will go wrong and you will have no fear once I speak to Decebal. I promise you Sookie. I promise you with my very life." 

Sookie was looking at Mr. Garth's face but she didn't miss the dropping jaw of John in her peripheral vision. Sookie relaxed instantly and moved forward, stepping into Mr. Garth's embrace. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you…" and without thought added, "I love you Mr. Garth, you mean more to me than I can ever say." 

Neither Sookie nor John saw the look of shock on Mr. Garth's face change to one of nirvana. Nor did they see the tear shining in the corner of his eye. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was pacing in the temporary office he was working out of in Phoenix. He knew he would get the bleeds but he didn't care. He was reaching the point where he was ready to start putting his fist through the wall in frustration when a feeling of calm and love engulfed him so deeply, that it stopped him where he stood. He was so relieved he actually chuckled a bit. Whatever was taking place right now, he no longer held any worries. He knew she'd be calling him soon. 

He went back to his desk and sat down, he quickly reread the report he'd been drafting and was soon lost in it. About twenty minutes later his cell vibrated and hummed. There was a smile on his face when he answered and said, "Tell me all about it darling." He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, he took a drink from his TruBlood, and listened as Sookie filled him in. 

 **XxXxX**  

By the time they reached her house, Sookie was prepared for the changes she be dealing with being under protection, but as the got closer to home, she felt lighter with each passing mile. When they drove down the long drive she felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her. When they drove around the side of the house she was shocked to see two large straight trucks parked behind the house. Then she noticed there were cars… and pickups… and Harley's! 

The car barely came to a stop when she clambered out in a bit of shock, two of the biggest Weres she'd ever seen where carrying large boxes into the porch and stacking them there, Sookie turned to Frank who was standing by her side and said, "God have mercy! WHAT, is going on?" Just then Beth came out the back door and ran to Sookie and gave her a big hug. Sookie noticed just then that her refrigerator and stove were on the back porch. 

The overload button popped its circuit breaker. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sookie yelled, her happy mood dissipating quickly. 

Everyone froze and John joined her at Frank's side and said very respectfully, "If we could just go inside, Miss Sookie, we'll explain everything to you… okay?" he said a little weakly, giving her a tentative and rather nervous smile. She glanced up at Frank and he had a similar look on his face. She tamped down her moment of shock and the abruptly forming anger and took a deep breath. 

“Yes," she said with a strained smile, "let's go inside." The large tattooed men politely stepped aside and greeted her respectfully. They thought, "I'd protect her from anything!" And "My God no wonder Mr. Garth wants her safe!" As she entered her back porch and ratcheted down a bit. She understood it better now. When she entered the kitchen, she was floored. 

There was a top-of-the-line stainless steel, side by side fridge/freezer; the size of each was the same. It was huge, she knew instantly that it was the best available and she wouldn't even allow herself even a guess as to its cost. She was also more than a little surprised that it even fit! Then she looked at the stove and it was really incredible, it had six burners but also a grill, a griddle… some king of filtering system… it was like nothing she'd ever seen in a before. Well, not in a regular house like hers anyway! 

Out of habit, she walked to the fridge and opened the door. The contents left her slightly weak in the knees. Practically every inch of it was filled with every imaginable food, the likes and amounts of which hadn't been seen since Jason and his football buddies were still in high school! Stunned, she opened the freezer to discover the much same thing. She had to smile at one shelf though… it was carton after carton of gourmet ice creams, ranging from vanilla to pistachio to one she thought just might become a favorite… chocolate ice cream with fudge ripples and brownie chunks! 

It took a concentrated effort to process the scope of the changes that were being made at this very moment. She reached inside the fridge and brought out a pitcher of sweet tea and asked the others if they'd like some. Beth and John said yes and Beth got glasses out for them. Frank declined and then said he wanted to do a scan of the area around the house. After Frank gave her a solemn bow, her exited by way of the back porch. 

Sookie, John and Beth sat at the kitchen table and Sookie took a big gulp of her tea and in a slightly quivery voice said, "John? Could you please explain to me why there are… is… wha…" she waved her hands in pretty much the direction of most everything, before placing her hands on the table and dropping her forehead on top of them. The sound that escaped her just then sounded a lot like, "Eepp." 

John was a little miffed that Frank had bailed and tried to think of a good way to begin when Beth chimed in to get the ball rolling. "Sookie, it's not as bad as you think." She patted Sookie's shoulder and Sookie turned her head to look at Beth. 

“Oh… I'm thinking it’s pretty bad Beth." Sookie said into the tabletop. She sighed deeply and lifted her head from the table and then asked, "Would someone please explain why there are very large men piling vast quantities of food in my back porch at the moment? Let's start there, shall we?" She gave them the best smile she could manage. 

Beth laughed lightly and replied, "Well… the first thing you need to know is that I am aware that there are Weres and shifters…" Sookie's eyes widened astonishingly and her jaw dropped. Beth patted Sookie's hand before continuing. "I am also aware that there are other supernatural beings in existence but I don't know what, and quite honestly, don't feel I need to know." Sookie just nodded. _‘Been there, done that, and wore out the t-shirt’_ she thought to herself! 

“Mr. Garth called me after he left you to explain you were under full protection. He feels confident that I will be able to make the transition a lot easier for you. I handled a few of these when I was in his employ at the penthouse." 

“Really?" Sookie blurted out. That was pretty much the last thing she'd expected to hear, but it calmed her by half. 

“Mm-hmm. Which leads us to the food issue, Sookie… you will not believe the amount of food these guys consume in a sitting… and no, you won't be cooking for them! I'll be doing some of it…" 

“And me and Frank will too! And cleaning up Miss Sookie! You won't be lifting a finger, that's for sure! Don't you worry about that! Why…" 

Sookie held out her hands in a stop motion, her eyes closed while she gathered her thoughts. "So, wait a minute…. You’re telling me those three guys bringing the food in and… you and Frank are going to eat all this! How in the hell?" Sookie's voice was going a little shrill even though she was trying her best not to actually _be_ shrill! Relax! Her mind screamed. Sookie really was trying but she was still a little too freaked out yet. 

Beth quickly sensed this and said, "Oh Sookie! C'mon… let's go get comfortable in the living room and you can relax and I'll help you get things straight about everything that's going on, okay?" Sookie nodded while she silently counted to ten… then a few more to boot. 

John saw his chance to flee and with a quick look at Beth, he told Sookie he'd be right back and then slipped out the door as Beth and Sookie walked to the living room. Once Sookie was settled on the couch, she instinctively pulled her feet onto the cushion and wrapped her arms around her knees. Beth sat on the other side and tucked one leg under her while the other hung off the edge. 

Sookie drew in a big breath and released it slowly. She looked at Beth, quietly sighed then said, "Spill." 

Beth took Sookie through the basics. Sookie was flabbergasted when Beth told her there were between twelve to fifteen Weres or shifters running a continuous watch on her property. She also told her that everyone down to the part-time busboys at Merlotte's had someone watching over them. 

“That's what the massive amounts of food are for, they'll be rotating continuously, and by doing so, they'll be eating and resting here. Now, Sam knows what's going on in generally terms, it's up to you to decide to confide in him further." 

Oddly enough, Sookie smiled brightly and asked, "Speaking of Sam, how are things going with you two?" 

If Beth was surprised by Sookie's sudden shift, she didn't show it. She'd never tell Sookie this, but Beth had seen it before… she'd always secretly thought of people under Mr. Garth's protection as just like a person being in the witness protection program… circumstances were generally very stressful as such, people didn't always think in the most linear of lines! 

Beth assured Sookie things were going really great with Sam and for a bit they discussed unimportant things and eventually came back around to the important matters at hand. 

Sookie's mind began to truly turn everything Beth had told her over in her head when she suddenly said, "Oh my stars Beth! Where am I going to put everybody?" She dropped her legs to the floor and started to pace. Beth laughed and it stopped Sookie in her tracks. She was slightly annoyed at Beth… Sookie's "inner-Gran" came out and her mind churned, trying to reach logical solutions. 

Beth stood, put her arm around Sookie's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Space won't be an issue… the Weres will stay in their shift and sleep outside, the others have made other arrangements." 

Sookie's brow furrowed slightly as she frowned a little, "They're not paying for motels, are they?" 

Beth laughed a deep genuine laugh and she said, "Nah…come with me." They went out the front door and the two women walked toward the edge of the woods. Beth slowed and then pointed. "For most of them… this is their equivalent to the penthouse." 

It took Sookie a second to see it but when she did, she laughed. "Wow… that's pretty ingenious!" Strung high above them in the trees, were a series of well camouflaged hammocks and tent-like structures among the tree branches. 

Beth nodded, better still is that they'll go to their rest as their shift… birds, squirrels, they'll get comfy, fall asleep and shift back. As a result, their human scents won't be on the ground or on the trees. To anyone that may be interested, their human smells will seem largely on the breeze. It's not foolproof but it's worked before." 

As the two of them turned to walk back to the house, four pairs of eyes watched every step they took while another six… watched everything around them. The only way Sookie could have been safer at that moment, was if she was walking alongside Mr. Garth. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was bleeding from his ears, his nose and crimson tears left streaks down his cheeks. He was barely awake, he'd been up almost thirty-four hours now, but he finished the last of his notations for his executive assistant to transcribe. That finished, he walked to the bathroom and started the shower. He stepped in and the water ran down the drain, dark-red and heavy. 

The worst of it washed off, he pulled on sweats and barely made it to his travel pod, calling the desk to send up the Anubis transporters before lying back. He closed and locked his pod, then his world turned quickly and completely… black. He was for all intents and purposes, stone cold dead.

Forty-five minutes later his flight to Shreveport went wheels up. And even with his utter exhaustion… he dreamt of Sookie. 

 **What Comes Next?**  

Bill's pod alarm was ringing and he was still exhausted. He turned it off and flipped the switch on the outer camera sensors. He saw quickly that he was indeed in the light tight apartment in Shreveport. He shut the system down and unlocked the pod. He dragged himself out of it and crossed to the fridge. He snagged two bottles of TruBlood and nuked them at the same time. 

When they were ready, he drank one after the other. He contemplated a third but decided rest would be of more help. He made his way into the bedroom and kicked his shoes off. He didn't bother to pull the covers back he just laid down and was gone before the pillow conformed to the weight of his head. 

 **XxXxX**  

“Thanks Rose, okay… bye-bye!" Sookie hung the phone in its cradle and smiled at Beth. “He's there and resting he should be here sometime after dark." Sookie stepped to the table and went back to rolling out the biscuits she'd been working on. Her face full of joy and a smile that would be there for a while. 

Beth was cracking a dozen of eggs into a larger bowl, adding to the two dozen already in it. Once done she added milk and began to whisk them briskly, before long they were well blended. She let them set as Sookie placed the fifth pan of biscuits in the oven; Beth started grating fresh Colby cheese into a big pile while Sookie chopped pieces of leftover baked ham and crisp bacon. 

“I know Nan was very unhappy with Bill's taking a leave of absence, but I'm sure glad he did." 

That had been a phone call that had been as confrontational as it had been soothing. Sookie had made Bill angry enough to spit nails as she took all her frustration of the situation out on him. He hung up on her and she was a mad as a wet hen when he did. She had stomped childishly into her room slamming the door and kicked the vanity chair a couple of times. 

Then she'd flopped onto the bed and chided herself. All it took was a glance at Gran's picture and she was dialing the phone as fast as she could press the numbers. She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd let it go to voicemail, she'd certainly deserved it, but he'd picked up and she apologized sincerely. 

He forgave her but also made her aware that the situation was as distressing to him as it was to her. They'd spoken quietly and soothingly from then. He told her he would come to her as soon as he could manage. He would most likely need to go to the apartment first as he'd need to recover and there was some business he'd have to finalize before he headed to Bon Temps. Sookie felt badly about what he would be doing in order to come to her, but there was no way he was going to stay where he was and she knew she'd never talk him out of it. 

“From what you've told me, Nan would be annoyed no matter Bill did when it comes to you…" Beth said with a slight grin. The timer dinged and Sookie pulled the biscuits out of the oven and turned the burners on beneath four skillets. Beth looked toward the back porch and said loudly, "Eggs are goin' in!" She added the ham and bacon Sookie had chopped, then the grated cheese, gave a quick stir and proceeded to pour the egg mixture into the pans. 

Sookie pushed the first of the six, four slice toasters down and as they popped up a few moments later, she began brushing butter on them. Sookie. Beth, John, Frank, Sam and others were getting an easy system going when it came to meal times. By the time the hungry 'helpers' started slipping inside, she was pouring multiple glasses of milk and orange juice while Beth began scooping out eggs and dishing them up as the guys and a few girls started walking past her in their now, very orderly lines. 

The first couple of meals had been complete disasters, but after some trial and error it got smoother. Beth… and John specifically, were really concerned that Sookie was doing too much… clearly in direct violation of Mr. Garth's orders that she not be inconvenienced! Sookie had finally asked John if they could take a walk together. They walked to the cemetery and Sookie had shown him Gran's headstone. 

Then she gently explained to him that allowing them to do what they wanted her to do; just sit back and do nothing, would have been a terrible affront to the way Gran had raised her. She also got him to see that she'd go seriously batshit crazy if they didn't let her help. Once she got John used to the idea, she called Rose and explained it to her so she could tell Mr. Garth. Rose told her later that Mr. Garth wasn't the least bit surprised and had laughed until tears fell. 

After that, they got into a routine and it began to run smoothly. Although Sookie wasn't sure she would ever get used to walking into her kitchen at any given time to find huge, scary, criminal-looking guys at her sink washing dishes with their huge hands dwarfing her dishes. She loved catching the stray thought that they thought she was gorgeous, fun to be around and every now and again… bummed out that she was engaged. What never ceased to shock her was that they were all willing to die to protect her. They weren't forced into it; they were just that loyal to Mr. Garth. If he said she was to be protected, then they would die to keep her safe. Mind boggling for her, without a doubt. 

One night while sitting on the porch swing, speaking softly with Frank (and knowing Beth was at Sam's) she asked Frank if the Weres and shifters had demon heritage and that was why they couldn't be taken under any Decebal's influence. He seemed very pleased with her question. He apologized for not being able to go in to detail, but all he could tell her was that precautions of the highest magnitude had been used to defeat any attempt at outside influence. Sookie had that nasty little wiggle inside her that said, "No more questions!" and that was the end of _that_ conversation. 

At the same time, Sookie got to learn a wealth of information about Weres and shifters. She was amused to learn that there definitely was a slightly superior attitude of the Weres vs. Shifter camps. Although, there was one evening when some of the shifters wowed the wolves by shifting into some pretty amazing and powerful animals. Sookie was most impressed by the jungle cats and lions. She ran for the house at the speed of sound when one of them began to shift into an anaconda. Her terrified response quickly ended the 'shifting festivities' for the night! The shifter had come to tell her how sorry he was, which she greatly appreciated. But the word went out, no snakes! 

Over the course of a few days, Tara, and Arlene had all come over with Jess popping in after dark a night or two, they tried to help her decide what to do about the wedding stuff including the dresses. Gran's was exquisite in its white satin gone a lovely shade of ivory over the years. Sookie was shorter than Gran had been when she'd married Granddaddy… but Sookie was a little bustier. All three fussed over Sookie when she tried the dress on and they all thought it beautiful. But Sookie wasn't feeling the way she thought she would. Jessica was firmly for Gran's gown which had surprised Sookie, she would have thought Jess would have thought it too old fashioned. 

Sookie's serious emotional conflict began when she unpacked her Mom's gown from the cedar chest upstairs. Sookie had suddenly found herself sitting on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of lace, satin and seed pearls, heavy tears running down her face. Tara had come up the stairs to see what was taking so long, then dropped to the floor and pulled her sobbing friend into a tight hug. Tara knew the last time Sookie had cried over her Mom this way was the day after the funerals. 

And Tara was the only one that knew it. She'd found Sookie sitting alone in their little 'fort' that they had fashioned out of some spare scraps of wood; an old blanket Gran had let them use in some hazelnut bushes. Sookie had been in shock for the most part in the hours and days after her parents died. 

Even as hard as Gran worked to get her and Jason through the worst of it, she was also burying her only son and his wife. She missed the fact that other than a few random tears… Sookie had been in a world of her own. Bombarded by the shock and despair… the sorrow that washed over her, not unlike the flood waters that had taken her parents from her. Sookie had simply shut herself down. 

Tara had found her… Sitting alone, in a tight little ball… her little arms wrapped tightly around her knees. In the center of a hazelnut bush, shaking and crying her eyes out. Tara had sat down next to her friend and held her until she stopped crying. It had taken a long time, and this was no different. Neither of them heard Arlene walk up the stairs, then walk quietly back down, telling Beth she was going to go and maybe if Sookie was up to it later she could come back. 

After Arlene left, Beth wasn't surprised as the closest Weres and shifters made their way in and out of the house, none with any clear purpose. All of them slightly nervous and at odds with what they could feel and hear. When Beth started making sandwiches for lunch, she heard the howl of a wolf and before long there was a chorus of them answering back. 

Tara had come down with Sookie more than an hour later and had walked her to her room and tucked her in. Tara came out and poured herself a cup of coffee, nodding her head toward the front room and Beth followed her outside. They sat on the porch and Tara told Beth she would be glad when Bill arrived because Sookie needed him. They never spoke about it directly, but soon the news that Sookie was okay, just sad, made its way to the bodyguards and if Sookie had any question of them not wanting to be there… the flood waters of emotions she felt washing over her this time, were of complete and total support. 

As Sookie drifted off, her eyes burning from her tears, she too was glad it would only be a day and a half more until Bill would be coming home. She drifted off and did not remember any of her dreams. 

 **XxXxX**  

The day Bill arrived in Shreveport; Tara had zipped, buttoned and fluffed Sookie as she stood before the huge standing mirror in her bedroom. Her Mom's dress fit as if it had been tailormade for her. She'd had kept her eyes closed while Tara had gotten it on her. Tara carefully turned Sookie to face the mirror and stepped back. 

Sookie drew in a big deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared at her reflection… her mind at war with itself. For the first time in her life Sookie truly saw her mother in her. Sookie looked at herself and turned to stare wide-eyed at Tara. Tara's eyes were shining as she asked softly, "So…?" 

Sookie smiled a beautiful smile at herself in the mirror and said, "This is it." The gown wasn't sedate exactly, but it wasn't remotely near being over the top either. It was tasteful, elegant even, in a softly understated way. It had delicate lace short, cap-like sleeves, a fitted bodice and a sweetheart A-line drop skirt. The bodice was covered with seed pearls and tiny crystal beads. It was Tara that noticed within the beautiful beadwork, there were tiny Fleur de Lys, among the general pattern. They weren't huge or overpowering… you didn't look at the dress and think, "Yup! She's on her way to a Saints game” or anything like that! It was then that Sookie remembered Gran telling her one of her friends from the DGD, had sewn all the pearls and crystals on the dress especially for Michelle as a wedding gift. Sookie carefully rubbed her hand over them. 

The dress did not have a train, which Sookie was happy about; she never really cared for that look… she thought of it being more a, "Hollywood Red Carpet" thing. One thing Sookie really loved, when she noticed it… was that there was beading and crystals here and there on the heavy satin skirt of the dress. An idea formed and she picked up the skirt carefully, and backed up a few feet, then she smoothed out the gown and slowly walked toward the mirror. As she'd suspected, the skirt beading produced little winks of reflected light as she walked, making the dress seem as if it were twinkling. The dress was as perfect as it had been the day her Mom wore it. A little steaming at the dry cleaners and it would be perfect. Sookie knew, although she'd always dreamt of wearing Gran's dress, that this was indeed the dress, Bill would see as she walked toward him on their wedding day.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke slowly, He didn't feel the greatest but the bleeds had nearly diminished completely and that gave him a great deal of relief. He had feared they still be evident and Sookie would have had been upset about it. He went to the dresser and pulled out clean clothes. Then he showered and shaved, dressed in his favorite jeans, a teal blue henley, (Sookie seemed to love it when he wore them, go figure.) Picked his cell up from the nightstand and called Joe. 

Bill had sorted through the items he'd have to take with him to Bon Temps, then closed his briefcase and was finishing the last of his TruBlood when Joe knocked. Bill opened the door and invited him in. Joe handed over a large manila envelope. Bill opened it, slid the documents out and went over them in detail with Joe. Forty-five minutes later, Bill exited the parking garage and relaxed for the first time in days. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was sitting at one of her new picnic tables, (she wasn't sure where they'd come from but they were nice) laughing to the point of tears. In addition to the numerous, 'protector's'… Tara was there with Mike, Sam, Beth, Arlene and Terry were gathered around the fire pit (also a recent addition) reminiscing about high school. At the time… it hadn't been as funny but, it had gotten better over the years! 

Sookie was a bit annoyed with Jason. He was in a snit because her house had suddenly become, 'Vacation Party Central', as he'd referred to it and was pissed because she wouldn't tell him why, other than they were helping her out, He'd stubbornly refused to show, but Sookie had been happy to see Sami arrive, (she also thought Jason was being an ass) and was having fun hearing about life in Bon Temps back in the day. 

Sookie also noticed that one of the shifters from Bossier had casually worked his way over to Sami and had just struck up a conversation. Since Sookie had been driving herself crazy trying to keep their names straight, she'd started to identify them (in her head) as their shifts. Once she'd done that… the names became easier. This guy's name was Maurice and if you wanted to get punched so hard your dog would bleed… that's what you called him. Everyone else called him 'Cruncher' and his favorite shift was a Louisiana Black Bear. 

He got a kick out of letting people get rare glimpses of him occasionally as the bears are a threatened species. He also contributed a great deal of money to organizations that were working to save the sub-species of the American Black Bear. The nickname however had nothing to do with his shifting… they called him Cruncher because he was an accountant, in essence… a number cruncher. Sookie liked him and had a feeling Jason's ridiculous actions were going to cost him yet another girlfriend. Idiot. 

Sookie got up to bring some more hot dogs out. There was just something about stickin' a dog with a stick and holding it over a campfire that just felt good! She wasn't really fooling anyone… she'd been scanning the woods for headlights coming up her long winding driveway since full dark had come. As she pulled yet another box of dogs from the fridge, she saw the flash and tossing the box on the table ran through the house and out the front door. 

Bill was ready for her by the time she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. Bill of course, was aware that there was quite the audience observing them and he was grateful but a little self-conscious. With his lips to her ear he whispered, "Let's go inside, where it's a bit more… private?" 

“Only if you carry me inside just as I am." She nipped his earlobe. He moaned softly. In a split-second, they were in the house and lying next to one another on her bed. 

He kissed her tenderly and she smoothed his hair back from his face, they pulled apart and she was looking at him with deep concern reflected in her radiant, sensuous brown eyes, "Are you okay baby?" Her fingers drifted down the side of his face. 

He kissed her lips; her cheeks… brushed a feather-light kiss on her eyes. When she opened them, she was looking into his blue eyes, snapping with electricity and fire. "I'm fine darling… let's join the party for a while, I have some things I need to discuss with Frank and John and then we'll go to my place." 

She slowly rubbed her hand down his shoulder, his back… slowing tantalizingly as she stroked her hand across his firm and sculpted flank, applying a delicious pressure before bringing her hand up to rest on his back once more. 

“But I need to stay here…" 

“Sookie…. I have plans to make you scream yourself hoarse tonight. Are you sure you'd like to do that here?" With a movement she couldn't track, he very gently rolled her hardening nipple between his fingers, while drawing his tongue up her throat and into the delicate shell of her ear. He couldn't help but smile when her entire body shuddered with arousal. Then she pushed him away and said, "Go!" He was gone instantly and she suddenly felt lightheaded, then it occurred to her to breathe.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie found herself at the pinnacle… again. That one moment… that one second when it took something as little as a fingertip gliding along her bare skin, to send her tumbling over and down that singularly sublime, and world-shattering consciousness… leading to the explosion that robbed her of her breath, her need and desire, her very sanity… 

She screamed his name in a voice so full of intensity, it didn't even sound like hers…not even to her own ears.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill's soapy hands slipped across her breasts, down her taut stomach and just grazed her most sensitive self. They made their way behind her and continued on their exploration of every inch of her body. Her response was one of a deeply baser instinct. She dropped her head back, exposing every millimeter of her throat for Bill to take and he did. He drank from her deeply, his hands pressing her against him… their soapy bodies slipping slickly against one another. 

Sookie cried out as his hand moved ever so gently between her legs, his length teasing her there too and when he drew away from her throat with a growl, she felt herself climaxing and she did, her soapy hands made sure Bill got there too. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill and Sookie lay wrapped up in each other's arms, the sheet pulled over them haphazardly. Neither spoke, Sookie was still feeling, little shudders and tremors deep inside herself, keeping a ghost of a smile upon her face while she drifted... 

“Darling?" Bill said softly. He wasn't sure if she was still cognizant and wanted to let her rest in case she was. 

“Mm-hmm?" 

“We're going to be staying here for the time being, alright?" He lightly drew his fingers across her upper arm, then back down. Bill felt the slight change of her mind and muscles becoming more alert. He felt the miniscule tension, as she processed his words. He was greatly relieved when the change remained minute and her voice only a bit stronger when she spoke. 

“Won't that make Mr. Garth mad?" she replied, in a sleepy voice. She was still on the verge of sleep, he relaxed a bit more. 

“Not any longer." he said quietly. Sookie loved hearing the sound of his voice deep within his chest as her ears heard his actual words. "Because I've ensured this is the safest place for you now." 

This brought Sookie back from the cusp of sleepiness and she said, "How?" as she lifted her head off his chest to look at his face. 

He tilted his head so he could place a kiss on her forehead, as he gently pushed it back to its resting spot. "You own this house now. Decebal can never enter without your express permission." 

Sookie's intake of breath was sharp and sudden as she pushed herself upright, "I what?!" 

So much for sleep. 

 **A New Day**  

After a few hours of sleep, Sookie got up to shower and dress. She walked to the side of the bed and gently swept Bill's hair from his forehead, then kissed him lightly. She'd made him drink heavily from her last night… she was still a little light-headed; she'd be fine once she ate something. She was relieved to see the dark, circles that had been glaringly apparent when Bill first arrived, were almost gone completely and that was worth feeling a little dizzy. 

She left the room and was amazed… the house was vivid with sunshine, noise, people laughing, somewhere there was a radio or CD playing and Hoyt, Frank, Sam and a shifter named Matt were playing some video game on the big screen TV. It made Sookie smile as she headed into the kitchen. The smell was fabulous and it was making her mouth water. She was also desperate for coffee! While she reveled in the quiet of Bill's room, the rest of the chaos around her was wonderfully welcome. 

The kitchen was empty, which surprised her but then she heard conversation and dawned on her that people were out on the deck. As she filled a mug, the timer went off. Sookie turned it off and opened the oven door as Beth walked in. "Good morning Sookie!" Beth said brightly. "Did you sleep well?" She crossed to the oven and as Sookie greeted her, Beth used an oven mitt and removed two huge pans of cinnamon rolls from the oven. 

Sookie groaned, "Oh my stars! No wonder it smells so wonderful!" 

Tara came in from outside to freshen her coffee while Beth gave the icing a quick stir and then began to pour it over the steaming hot rolls. Like moths to the flame, the kitchen seemed to be filling with people quickly. Beth however took care of that instantly when she calmly said, "If any of you touches these before I say, I'm not making the pecan sticky buns!" 

Amid the groans and protests… the kitchen emptied out almost as fast as it had filled. Tara had thrown her arm around Sookie and gave her a squeeze and a smile. Beth looked around to make sure all the guys were gone then swiftly cut a half dozen of the rolls out of the pan and dropped them on a plate. With a big grin, Tara grabbed the plate, Beth grabbed some forks and knives and Sookie held the door open as they all retreated to the deck…. giggling like school girls. 

Arlene was there drinking coffee with a young Were named Siobhan. She wasn't exactly plain looking; she had long, dark hair she kept French-braided. She was small, from a distance she looked almost like a child, but she was outspoken, and didn't put up with shit from anybody! She had eyes the color of deep amber, her eyelashes so thick and lush that she had no need for mascara. Sookie wondered what Siobhan would look like dressed up. Probably supermodel beautiful, with those eyes! 

They all dug into the hot rolls with their forks, laughing at each other because the rolls were so hot they had to blow on them. Arlene asked Sookie if she was "in". 

Sookie furrowed her brow and said, "In what?" 

Then Siobhan perked up and said, “Too late, all bets are closed!" She looked at her watch as Beth went through the kitchen door, laughing and saying, "Out! All of you!" 

“Oh, come on! You guys are eatin' 'em!" 

“Fine!" Beth was still laughing when she came back out the door. 

Arlene picked up the pad and said, "Who?" 

Beth sat down speared a bite of the roll from the plate and said, "Matt and Frank” she looked at Siobhan who said, "Four minutes, 15 seconds...” 

Sookie finally got it when Arlene flipped the pad onto the table in mock disgust and said, "Her…" with a smile. 

Siobhan crowed, "Yes!" And scooped the dollar bills off the table in front of her. 

That was when Sookie noticed the spelling of her name, "Is that how your name is spelled?" she asked with curiosity. 

“Yup… it's Gaelic; it was my Da's mother's name." 

“And it's pronounced, 'Shi-von'?" She nodded and said, "Most people think Sookie's an odd name!" 

“Not if you're from the South!" Arlene piped up. 

But with a deep Irish burr in her voice Siobhan laughed and said, "And when you're from Eire, it's spoken as Shi-von!" 

They talked about where they were from and that Siobhan had only a slight accent as it had been her great grandparents that had come over as children. The accent mellowed as more generations where born and Sookie had noticed Siobhan’s accent got heavier when she was excited. Before long there were people roving in and out, Sookie felt marvelously relaxed. 

By mid-morning, Terry showed up with the barbecue, woodchips, charcoal and a cooler with a mess of ribs. He, Sam, Bob and with John watching with great interest as they got the charcoal going… Beth, Sam and Arlene were inside busy preparing even more food with help from Arlene’s kids Coby and Lisa. Lafayette showed up along with kettles of his secret barbecue sauce and before long it was obvious that this was turning into one helluva party! 

Sookie felt a lot better, she'd had Beth give her a shot of vitamin B and she'd eaten a huge sandwich and had a lot of sweet tea throughout the afternoon. She was sitting in the gazebo looking out across the water. Musing about the conversation she and Bill had had the night before. 

Her mind was still wrapping around the idea that she now owned this house. He'd been rather matter of fact about it when she'd shown her surprise. "Well, once we're married it will be yours, so what difference will it make?" 

She'd kissed him tenderly and said, "I know that… but I also know this makes things a lot more secure for me and you needed to have that peace of mind, didn't you?" 

He bumped his forehead to hers and she looked into his sapphire eyes, as he whispered, "I can't wait to be your husband." 

She gave him a smile and said, with a crooked grin, "So does that mean I don't have to sign a pre-nup?" 

He'd been so surprised, that the look on his face made Sookie burst out laughing and so he began tickling her, they'd laughed and touched, and within moments, found themselves lost in the intense, intimate pleasure of loving. When both were trembling with absolute fulfillment of their emotional and carnal desires, they held each other close and both dropped off to sleep. 

From inside the gazebo, Sookie caught a slight movement across the pond, as a pretty little doe stepped to the edge and drank. Sookie didn't know if the doe could see her, but she waved at the deer just the same. It took her a minute but Sookie finally remembered the girl’s name was Chrissy and she was from Shreveport. As quietly as she'd appeared, she turned and walked off into the high grass where she quickly disappeared. 

Sookie's phone rang and she just about jumped out of the chair. She smiled at herself and saw it was Rose, "Hi Rose, how are you?" 

“I'm wonderful dear, how are you holding up? Are you at Bill's?" 

“Yes, well you already know about the house thing, right?" 

“Yes, it was a very good move." 

Sookie laughed and said, "Well, one nice thing is that we have a lot more room, I feel better knowing that there are less people hanging from camouflaged hammocks above my head!" 

Rose chuckled and then got to the point, "I'm calling because, we've finally tracked down Decebal and Mr. Garth will be meeting with him late tomorrow night, the slippery bastard… he was in Tibet!" 

“Wow." It was lame but Sookie didn't quite know what else to say. 

“Oh, he knows damn good and well why Mr. Garth wants of him, so naturally he did his best to make things difficult. But have no concerns dear, your life will return to normal within a few days I'm sure." 

Sookie had a wistful smile on her face when she said, "I've got to say… it's actually been something very special, Rose. I never thought I'd be so okay with it. But… I find myself falling in love with a lot of the people… It's silly I know." 

Rose cooed softly, "Well, of course you feel that way Sookie! You're very special and you have a force within you that people can't ignore! Believe me Sookie… they feel much the same about you!" 

Sookie blushed and then a thought rushed into her mind, "What are you and Joe doing this evening? Sam brought his pig roaster and we're roasting up a half a pig and a whole lot of ribs… please come!" 

Rose felt herself flood with warmth and said, "Why we'd be delighted!" 

Sookie told her she was going to call Abby and invite her too, then she hesitated a moment before saying, "Do you think Mr. Garth would come if I asked him?" 

Rose's smile was a mile wide, "Sookie, he'd be honored! Would you like me to call him?" 

Sookie debated for a second and then said, "No… I'm going to call him right now!" 

They said their goodbyes after directions and other incidentals were taken care of. Sookie called Abby and she was excited to come and called Rose to find out if she could ride with them. 

Sookie felt butterflies in her stomach while Mr. Garth's number rang. When he picked up, his first words were, "Are you alright?" concern heavy in his words. 

“Yes," she answered quickly, "Actually I'm calling you to ask if you'd like to come to a pig and rib roast we're throwing tonight here at Bill's… but of course, I know you're busy and probably aren't the kind of guy that would find it very intersti…" 

“Child," he said in his silky tone of voice, "I would love to, thank you so much for inviting me!" They chatted for just a moment more and when she clicked her cell phone off, she felt that all was right in her world. She stretched and yawned. She got out of her chair and lay down on the chaise. Within a few heartbeats, she was asleep, completely unaware that there was a huge gray wolf sleeping in the sun at the bottom of the steps to the gazebo… Along with a lynx, another wolf and a huge Rottweiler all awake and alert under the shadow of it. Ready, waiting for any trouble that might come. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was slipping into consciousness and it was an exquisite sensation. He slowly reached down and gently slipped his hands into Sookie's hair and she continued to lick him, caressing his jewels carefully, her mouth thrilling him with each passing moment. He moved his hand down and was about to pull her upward… but she anticipated him and shimmied just out of his reach. He moaned as she arched her neck as she placed her knees between his legs, forcing him to spread them apart. 

“Sookie!" he said in surprise as she relaxed her mouth and took him completely. She reached up with her hand and tweaked his bullet hard nipples. She continued to massage and caress him, all the while swirling her tongue around him as she alternately relaxed and tightened her mouth. He was climbing quickly to the apex and she could tell… just as he felt the edge of his tipping point… she eased away and just held him between her breasts. He shocked himself with the absolute, crystal clear, want and need as he begged her not to stop. 

She kissed the tip of his length, applied pressure on his jewels with her hand… then took him in once more. He was reaching for her, he begged her, he pulled slightly on her hair… he was so close he thought he'd never be able to survive if she stopped again. But she knew it too and as he writhed and moaned beneath her hands and mouth she brought him to a release so strong he couldn't keep his hands from clenching into fists as he cried out. 

She kept him inside her until his passion began to ebb and his fingers began to unclench. She finally relaxed and removed herself from his central, sexual self. She pushed herself up between his legs and with a naughty glint in her eye she said, "I have been waiting all damn day to do _that!_ " 

In a blink, he had her in his arms, kissing her, her tongue flicking those sensitive spots on the roof of his mouth, tasting her sweet taste mingled together with his. He felt himself stirring and he carefully grasped her thighs, lifting as he spread them apart and was deep inside her before she completed her gasp of surprise. She smiled down at him and said, with a catch in her voice as he began to move her, "And all damn day for _this!_ " 

 **XxXxX**  

It really was a party atmosphere, everyone was having a great time, but the safety net was still firmly in place. Bill's backyard was ablaze with artificial lighting, making it nearly as bright as day. With flood lights, high above so the bugs drawn to them were far away from them too. Joe and Rose were getting to know her Bon Temps family and Jason had actually showed up this time. He wasn't very happy when he saw Sami and Cruncher throwing horseshoes with Terry and Arlene. 

He had that cold look in his eyes that Sookie recognized instantly. She nodded to Hoyt and he cut Jason off and she stepped in front of him. She looked at him and said a very quiet, yet forceful, 

"No." 

With Hoyt standing close enough to grab him; Jason glanced first at him and then Sookie. He couldn't hold her eyes and the tension drained from him as quickly as it had come. She put her hand on his chest, and whispered intensely, "Get drunk and try something, I'll kick your sorry ass out of here, you feel me? YOU did this to yourself Jason. Deal with it." 

Jason hung his head, nodded and Hoyt clapped him on the back and said, "Let's get a beer and something to eat, buddy." The two men walked away and Bill came up behind her and encircled her with his arms. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "You handled that very well sweetheart." Sookie leaned back into him and gave a tiny laugh. 

“Yeah, at the rate he's going… I'm never gonna be Aunt Sookie!" Bill chuckled a bit and Sookie cast her eyes around the yard. 

Bill released her and walked around to face her, "Do you hear something?" his face serious. She noticed a number of her protectors perk up. 

“No… it's just that Mr. Garth said he'd come." Her voice held a twinge of disappointment. 

“I'm sure he'll be here, he's probably…" Bill smiled and turned Sookie toward the side of the house. Mr. Garth was walking into the backyard with Frank alongside him. He saw Sookie and Bill and headed toward them. Sookie's face became happy and animated; she rushed forward and said, "Oh you did make it!" 

Mr. Garth held out his arms and she didn't hesitate. She stepped into his embrace and he hugged her as gently as she hugged him fiercely, she stepped back and smiled broadly, "Oh! There are so many people I want you to meet!" She suddenly hesitated, "Oh no!" 

“Is something the matter my dear?" 

Sookie felt a bit stricken as Bill walked up and greeted Mr. Garth. "I forgot… I mean… I'm sorry; people here will expect to shake your hand… I hadn't thought of that!" 

Mr. Garth tipped her chin upwards with a finger and said, "Then child… I will shake their hands, won't I?" 

Sookie almost sagged with relief and then realized that her friends from Bon Temps had begun to notice Mr. Garth. Well, she thought to herself, what did you expect? But as she turned back towards him she was dumbstruck. He wasn't wearing one of his impeccable, hand tailored suits!

 He was actually wearing a nice pair of dress slacks, a golf shirt and a lightweight blazer, wait! Was that? It was! His golf shirt was pale pink. Working hard to keep from feeling as stunned as she felt, he offered her his arm and she slipped her hand into it and led him out into the yard to meet the people she loved the most. 

Sookie was aware that having had the 'protectors' around for a week and a half, no one from Bon Temps took much notice of Mr. Garth and his size. Although Sookie had to admit, without the power suit and wearing a pink golf shirt took away from his normally, imposing demeanor. Once everyone was introduced, Sam and Lafayette deemed the roasted pork and barbecued ribs consumable! 

Before long everyone was eating and laughing, talking and joking. Once her friends got over the initial shyness of meeting Sookie's "big" boss, Mr. Garth he quickly fit in with all present. Of course, Sookie was still trying to process the fact that when she'd introduced him as Mr. Garth, he'd shook hands and said, "Please… call me Bob." 

Sookie had all she could do to keep from blurting out, "Is that really your first name?" Luckily, Bill had sensed it and given the back of her arm a light pinch before she did. After a while, Sookie noticed the others, nodded or acknowledged him politely and still called him Mr. Garth. It seemed as if "Call me Bob." Was evidently a tool used when there were many clueless humans around! 

Mr. Garth was seated at a table (somehow her new picnic tables found their way here along with a few others, go figure) and was talking to Tara and Mike about some of his travels. Tara found him fascinating and Mike was interested in his business strategies and before long there was a group, among them, Bill, Sam and Joe discussing the stock market, investments… boring stuff in her book. 

She wandered over to a group of women, protectors and friends and of course the conversation turned to the wedding. Arlene, Lafayette and Jessica were praising her for most of the smaller things she'd accomplished… but the overall consensus was that she needed a definite date and she needed to choose it soon! 

Sookie of course noticed that every now and again a protector slipped away for duty and a newly shifted protector took their place. With so many people here, it was going unnoticed and that made her happy. Arlene had fished a pocket calendar from her purse on the table and the serious discussions began. Beth motioned Tara over and Rose wasn't far behind. They debated the idea of a having a Friday evening over a Saturday, when Siobhan said, "Why don't you have a wedding weekend?" 

“Well, we are… wait… what?" 

“You have a small get together with wedding members Friday night and then the bride and her woman spend the night preparing the bride." 

Then Saturday, the party begins, a soft party though, which means no drinking, it's where the wedding couples families spend the day getting acquainted, well, in your case the wedding will take place after dark, then you have a reception and there’s dancing and eating and singing. Then on Sunday…" Siobhan’s words tapered off… "I guess the Sunday part wouldn't work, though. Sorry." She looked a little embarrassed and Sookie put her hand on Siobhan’s arm. 

“Why? What do you do on Sunday?" 

Siobhan answered, "Well, you open your gifts and your friends and family carry you to your new home, tuck you in right and proper and bid you great uh… blessings." She finished weakly, looking down at her hands. 

“What kind of blessing?" Arlene asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and was about to hush her when Siobhan said, "Uh… fertility." 

Everyone quietly let those words settle, and if Sookie had looked at him, she would have seen Bill was watching her with great intensity. 

Siobhan looked forlorn as she whispered, "I'm sorry Sookie! I wasn't thinking…" 

Sookie laughed. "Siobhan! Why would you apologize? Don't be silly, granted we haven't sat down and had an out and out, heart to heart discussion about kids, but it's not necessarily something that could _never_ happen! If Bill wants kids and I want kids, then we'll have kids!" She squeezed Siobhan’s arm and looked her in the face. "And I've got to say… that a three, well two-day party sounds like it could be really fun!" 

Bill turned his attention back to his conversation, fully composed even though he was nearly bursting with desire for Sookie and great happiness. If and when the day came that Sookie wanted a child, then by God she would have one or ten! 

 **XxXxX**  

The evening wore down and people began to depart, some by car… others by simply fading into the night. Rose was in the kitchen with Sam, Jess, Beth and Rose packing up leftovers, when Joe came in through the back door with Bill and both looked grim. 

Sookie glanced up and upon seeing their faces whispered, "What's happened?" 

Bill stepped to her side and slipped his arm around her waist, "Would you excuse us for a moment?" 

Joe nodded to Rose and she quickly washed her hands and left the kitchen, following Joe, Bill and Sookie to Bill's office. Sookie was startled to see John and Frank closing in on their heels, closing the doors behind them and then standing in front of them, ready for action. 

“Where's Mr. Garth?" Sookie's voice was shaky and it surprised her. She looked at Bill and then Joe. 

Joe cleared his throat and said, "He's pursuing Decebal. He left Tibet in secret." 

Sookie groaned and slumped into one of the big leather chairs in front of Bill's desk. She felt absolutely drained. Not angry… drained. Tears formed and she tried her hardest to keep them from falling but was unsuccessful. Bill saw her first tear fall and in a blink, he was in front of her wiping it from her face with his thumb as he cradled her face in his magnificently sensual hands. 

Joe said, "Sookie, you'll be safe here. We've called in reinforcements to double the presence… Sookie?" She turned her face towards him as Bill lowered his hands from her face. "Sookie, you must understand the significance of this my dear… Mr. Garth is hunting Decebal. It will end in one way Sookie. Mr. Garth will find him and the outcome will end with Decebal meeting the True Death." 

Sookie was stunned by that. "What?" she was suddenly on her feet, "Have you been keeping the real danger of this from me?" Sookie was getting very angry… 'Mount Vesuvius-ready-to-blow' angry. 

Joe gently placed her hands on her shoulders, his handsome face sincere and Sookie found it immediately comforting. "No, my dear, until this we were sure you safe. I can't explain details, but what I can tell you is that Decebal has chosen to break one of the highest of edicts. As such… he will meet the True Death. Until then… you will be completely protected and safe. We've got things that must be done, so we will leave you," he looked at Bill and said, "You'll be updated hourly." 

Joe and Rose each gave her a crushing hug and assured her it would be over soon, then left, leaving a very serious John and Frank behind. Bill stood beside her and said tentatively, "Sweetheart woul…" 

She gave him the best smile she could manage as she swiped her cheeks angrily, wiping away the tears that she despised at this moment. It made her feel weak to cry, dammit! "Could you take me upstairs? I don't want them…" she gestured toward the kitchen as her words trailed off. 

“Of course, darling." He wasn't about to say anything, he just scooped her up and they zoomed to his room. She was a little impressed that John and Frank were tight behind them as if they were walking at a normal pace. Frank and John took up post at the entrance of the light-lock. Bill cradled her close to his chest as he sat on the bed. He tipped her face to his and whispered, 

“Kisses or fists?" 

She stared at him dumbfounded, a single tear left a trail down her cheek and Bill slowly traced its path down her face. When he reached her eye, her lids fluttered shut and he placed a butterfly-soft kiss on it. He continued to places tiny and soft kisses over and over on her face. He could feel the roiling emotions and he wished he could predict which one she might decide upon. 

He was actually quite saddened when it became apparent she was slipping into a deep depression. This was serious and so he told her he was going to get the rest of the guests on their way and he'd be back shortly, he reminded her that John and Frank would let nothing or no one through those doors. He stood with her still in his arms. He laid her delicately on the coverlet and kissed her temple as she curled on her side and brought her knees up. 

By the time he walked out of the room, Sookie had curled herself into a fetal position and her mood was one of hurt and sadness and Bill knew he could not leave her for long.

 **So, It Begins…**  

Once everyone had left and the protectors had been properly briefed to the new threat, Bill headed straight back to his bedroom. He had a moment of panic when he realized Sookie wasn't on his bed, but just then he noticed candlelight flickering in the bathroom. He crossed to it and pushed the door slowly open. Sookie was in the tub, leaning back against the tub pillow… her eyes closed, her fingers trailing slowly through the water. Her long golden hair in motion with the slight movement. 

She opened her eyes and Bill saw the ache in them. His heart dropped to his feet to see her eyes look so haunted. She lifted her hand out of the water and asked, "Make it better?" Her emotions were practically singing to him and he knew what she needed. He nodded and stepped out of the room. He stripped and used the remote to turn the beach sounds on. He turned out all the lights, including those already dimmed in the bathroom. 

He stepped into the tub and soon she was leaning against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. They were like that awhile when she whispered, "Hot." He reached over and turned on the hot water, using care not to splash any onto her skin. He felt her nod and he shut it off. She swirled her arm a bit to disperse the fresh water. Then became still once again. 

Bill said nothing, it would make no sense… her emotions were overwhelming him. The amount of blood he had taken from her last night, and the nip she'd taken of him, had freshened their bond. He waited knowing she would speak when ready, when the questions in her mind became more cohesive. So, he just held her… the two of them floating in the warm water, with the sound of the surf and the candles shimmering, and casting shadows and flickers against the walls. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill felt her fall asleep, he'd added hot water twice at her request, each time expecting her to speak… but she hadn't. When he knew she was deeply asleep, he rose from the tub with her and pulled a bath sheet around them. He dried her then carried her to bed, then dried himself, emptied the tub and blew out the candles. 

As he'd done so many times in the past, he dried and combed her hair before slipping under the sheets with her… pulling her into his embrace, and then he felt some relief from his worry… he felt her resting mind register, 'safety - love' as she pulled herself deeper next to him. He shut off the lights and silenced the surf and left her to sleep restfully in his arms. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie began to stir a few hours later and as it was still many hours before dawn, Bill woke as well. Even in the dark and quiet… Sookie knew he was awake. He pulled her to him a bit more and he held her tightly. Sookie felt that surge of raw, sexual need for just a moment, but it faded as quickly as it had arrived. She moved her head from beneath his chin and held her face up towards his… he kissed her lips, then her forehead. She sighed. 

“I want to see stars." She whispered. 

Bill reached for the remote and brought the lights up slightly; she disentangled herself from him carefully and swung her legs off the bed. Bill couldn't help but admire her lithe and sensuous body. He followed her to his walk-in closet and the two of them dressed. She pulled on a pair of cutoffs and yanked a worn and comfy t-shirt she normally slept in, over her head. He pulled on jeans and a Merlotte's tee that Sam had given him. 

Sookie went to use the bathroom and Bill called the protectors and let them know that they would be moving about. The report was an all-clear, and that had Bill feeling a little bit of relief. Sookie joined him but not before picking up the picnic blanket from the cedar chest at the foot of the bed. 

They left the bedroom and exited the house. Sookie took his hand and headed toward the cemetery. Hand in hand they made their way towards Sookie's and into her back yard. Before long, she was flipping the blanket onto the grass while the stars sparkled and winked above them. She sought the comfort of his embrace and they lay there, perhaps twenty minutes, just looking at the stars. 

When Sookie began to speak, Bill felt relief wash over him like a tsunami. He had been growing more and more concerned with her silence. He'd begun to suspect she'd become too overwhelmed to continue and deal with the situation at hand. He feared for her mental status. Sookie was strong, but he also knew a person could only take so much before permanent damage was done. 

Her voice was steady but subdued when she said, "Bill… what am I supposed to do now? I can't even begin to get a handle on what the hell happens next." Bill felt tremendous liberation of his worries as she spoke. Probably because her pain and fright were no longer ruling her emotions… instead he felt great resolve on her part. 

Bill began to choose his words carefully, lest he set off her, at times, hair-trigger temper. “What concerns you the most, darling? Your safety?" He thought this would be stable terrain on which to begin a discussion. 

“No… I'm not afraid, I don't think I could be better protected than I am but… what I don't get why Decebal would risk his life over me. I mean… if what he's done, breaks, y'alls codes or rules or whatever… why? I'm not that interesting for pity's sake!" 

Bill couldn't help but smile at the annoyance in her voice. "I can't say I understand it either, sweetheart, but sometimes as vampires move along for centuries, they become laws unto themselves. It's probably been hundreds of years since someone has refused him anything. I fear however, his acquiring you may have become his last great feat." 

“Oh, just frickin’ great." Sookie said with a tone that Bill was happy to finally hear… stubborn resolve. 

She was quiet for a minute and then said, "What if we were to ask for some kind of mediation? You know… like the state does during custody issues in divorces… something like that?" 

Bill quickly weighed options in his head before saying, "Sookie, there are rules of that type of nature in the supernatural society… unfortunately, even with myself, Joe or Mr. Garth… they'd never allow a human to be a part of it…" 

Sookie inhaled and was about to speak when Bill closed the subject instantly, "I cannot tell you who, what or where Sookie. You need to accept that right this instant. There will be no discussion of it further. And don't even _think_ about getting angry about it." His words held no malice, no anger but the tone was clear. The subject was closed and would remain so forever. 

Sookie didn't even have time to get pissed. His tone of voice alone stilled the words she'd been about to ask. It left her with nothing to say and also a moment to absorb this almost unprecedented, declaration on Bill's part. She lay there, looking at the stars and wondered just where they'd go conversationally right now! 

Bill's voice was softer after he kissed her gently on the temple and whispered, "Dearheart, as a human, your knowledge of any part of our hierarchy and governing would be the equivalent of a signature at the bottom of your death warrant. Do you understand that?" 

Sookie didn't like it in the least, in fact she hated the very thought of it… but she'd taken her mother's wedding dress to the dry cleaners two days ago, in preparation for the day she would wear it. It was not lost on her that should she disobey Bill on this, wearing it would likely never happen. So, she nodded her head in agreement, knowing she had no other choice. 

Bill had a mile-wide grin on his face as she did. He knew she was angry and he knew she was trying her damnedest to rein in her more volatile emotions right now. While it might not have been the classiest thing to do under the circumstances, diversion seemed to be the best defense. He shifted himself, pulling her from beside him, to on top of him. With his hand behind her head, he brought her mouth to his and he kissed her, his tongue slipped past her lips, touching hers gently, darting to the roof of her mouth, fluttering lightly across it. 

Sookie held herself distant for just a second or two while her common sense told her this was a diversion she should not fall for… but just as quickly, her body responded. She kissed him back and ran her fingers into his hair. She played with his tongue, trying to outmaneuver it so she could flick those sensitive points behind his fangs. 

With that, they dropped and she smiled her mouth still on his, he smiled too. She ended the kiss gently then, slowly and provocatively… drew her tongue up one fang and down the other, making him moan. She cupped his face in her hands and drew away from him… looking into his eyes she said softly, "What are the chances no one will hear us?" 

“Slim to none at all." He gave her a lopsided grin. His hands rubbing across her bottom, to slip under the edge of her shorts. She lifted herself slightly as his fingers sought her most sensitive and responsive self and when he brushed his fingers across it with the softest of touches, her breath caught in her throat. She parted her legs a tiny bit more, giving him the total access he'd been seeking. 

He heard her heart begin to beat faster, his fingers gently stroking but not quite probing her, he breathed into her ear, "Shall we return to the house, sweetheart?" Her response was immediate and decisive. She applied pressure downward with her hips and exhaled softly as his fingers began to explore. She felt his arousal and brought her hand back, gently stroking him through the denim and making his swelling length uncomfortable in the most exquisite of ways. It seemed he had his answer… 

 **XxXxX**  

They didn't linger beneath the stars; they had actually just given in to a single, relatively quick, release each… before returning to the house for a longer and less public display of devotion to one another. 

They were gloriously excited… anxious to immerse themselves in the act of love. Sookie peeled her t-shirt off and Bill startled her when he didn't bother to remove her shorts but rather just pushed them aside and entered her the moment he did. He had her on her back in seconds and she pulled his shirt off tearing one of the sleeves. She pushed his jeans down further, grasping his firm and flexing flank as he pounded into her. 

Before she even felt the build truly begin, she was on the precipice of an orgasm, intense and powerful and two strokes later it flooded through her, her voice nothing more than a keening of gasps and moans. She clawed at his back… his fangs grazing her taut nipple, drawing the tiniest bit of blood, his licking it away, causing her to explode in another series of aftershocks barely less than the release that had started them all. 

In a swift movement, they were naked and she was astride him, moving her hips to his rhythm… but she put her hands over his and slowed them, "Be sweet baby… be sweet." With her words, he let her take over the movement… she popped her hips every few movements, while slowly and agonizingly moving against him. 

She lowered her head, licking and kissing his chest, bringing her teeth to barely bite his erect nipple, then flicking it with her quick tongue. All the while she moved, she moved slowly, pressing herself on him deeply… then she moved fast, snapping her hips with a sensual rhythm he thought he'd not be able to stand a minute longer. 

She slowed her hips and laid her chest on him, her hardened nipples brushing against his, she kissed him tenderly, her tongue soft as it twirled against his. She began to kiss his face lightly as she kept moving her hips in a slow, measured pace. He thought he'd go mad before she would give him release but she wasn't being cruel… just loving. 

She was still leaning against his chest, their nipples rubbing across each other's when she said in his ear, "Take all of me Bill…. Take every single part of me there is to be taken." That was all it took for him to reach his second climax… of four. And for the next two hours, Bill showed Sookie what it really meant for every bit of her to be taken… she lost count as she shuddered through apex after apex… and she voiced no complaint. 

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie woke and went to get out of bed, she felt zings and tingles in many new places. Just when she'd thought Bill had taught her everything she ever needed to know, he’d come up with a few new ones that left her speechless. She used the bathroom, showered and while she dressed was still a little surprised to feel the tiny pings that served as lessons of the night before. She couldn't help but wonder just how many of her protectors were aware of their relatively tame in comparison, foray beneath the stars. 

Sookie found herself blushing and as she reached for the door knob, hesitating slightly. She knew there would be those that would know of her and Bill's late-night stargazing and while a little embarrassing, the most intimate pleasures had been safely behind closed doors so she took a deep breath and was about to step out, when something deep inside her made her stop. 

She glanced at the security panel and was startled to see the house alarm was off. Although Bill's bedroom system was not. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as Sookie thrust her mind outward with force, and received no mind chatter at all. It was like she'd turned on a TV set to an unused channel, nothing but snow. She quickly stepped into the closet and pushed the panel aside that showed her the video feeds from the entire house and property. 

She saw Tara and Beth in the kitchen; it looked like they were making lunch. Sam and Hoyt were in the front room, video game controllers in hand while the game itself was flashing the "Game Over" screen. Sookie carefully scoured every view of each camera outside. She saw nothing; she looked for at least five minutes, panning the cameras that could be moved, zooming in on the stationary ones. 

She noticed something out of place and swung one of the cameras toward it as she zoomed in. What she saw made her stomach flip. It was the nude leg and buttock of a young man, lying partially under the gazebo. She swiveled her head quickly to the screen with Tara and Beth, she realized instantly that they had not moved from their spots. Sookie zoomed in and watched with a dawning horror… Beth cut slice after slice of ham… except she'd already sliced away all the ham and was now slicing nothing but air, while Tara continued to spread butter on the slice of bread long destroyed, the knife wiping the butter across the palm of her hand. 

Sookie caught movement from the corner of her eye and she turned to look at the monitor. A stricken and terrified, "No!" crossed her lips as she watched Decebal leave Bill's office and head toward the stairs. What was completely stunning and had her mind racing was the absolute shock and disbelief that Decebal moving about freely during the day! 

Sookie hit the big red panic button and wall after wall of solid silver dropped into place over every inch of Bill's suite. She knew it would weaken Bill, but it would also ensure Decebal could not reach her. At the first sound Decebal had zoomed toward the light lock but hadn't been fast enough. Infuriated he pounded against the light-lock door. Sookie couldn't hear him but she could see his hands smashing into the outer door as if it were tinfoil not steel. Leaving dent after dent. Sookie prayed with all her heart that the doors would hold. She screamed herself silly when Bill put his hand on her shoulder. 

 **XxXxX**  

Once Sookie had Bill safely in his travel pod, away from the effects of the silver, he was at once, much better. Decebal had stopped pounding on the light-lock door and was no longer visible in any of the monitors. Sookie had been relieved to note that while Decebal had been in his rage, everyone inside had become coherent and had quickly and quietly fled the house. Sookie hoped they'd seek shelter at her house and let Joe know what was happening. 

Bill had been trying to reach Joe or Mr. Garth from the pod but the signals were being blocked somehow. Neither the hardwired house phone nor Sookie's cell worked either. Sookie stood beside the bed with an array of weapons spread out before her. 

She'd already changed most all the ammunition over to the special rounds. All were made of wood, including some with silver tips and some with a core of pure silver. She slammed the last magazine home and chambered the first round. Decebal had given up trying to get in because he begun to tire from the effect of the silver, just as it had tired Bill until he was safe inside his pod. 

Sookie jumped as Bill's voice asked her if she saw anything yet. He apologized for making her jump. 

Sookie couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle, "Better your voice than his." 

“I wish I could be out there darling… I hate that it has to be like this." Bill's voice was stiff with frustration.

“Believe me baby, I wish you were out here too, but the silver is the only thing that kept him out of here in the first place… have you tried video-conferencing?" 

“Yes… the wireless is blocked." 

Sookie didn't really mind his words, she'd expected as much. She continued scanning the bank of monitors that had popped up from the top of his dresser. No sign of Decebal on any of them. 

“Bill… is he making me not see him?" Sookie was worried he would be upon them without notice. 

“No sweetheart, his mind is unable to penetrate the silver; he can't deceive your thoughts or vision." 

Sookie sighed and said, "I sure wish I was able to hear someone." Her voice was just a little shaky. Once Decebal had stopped his assault on the door, he'd moved too fast for her to tell where he was going, she'd seen a streak through the living room and guessed he'd been after one of, "her" humans to draw her from behind the doors of the suite. 

What she hadn't seen was him leaving the house nor was he visible anywhere on the grounds. She believed the others must have reached some sort of safety because Decebal had not returned with any of them. She glanced at her watch. She'd have thirty-nine minutes to wait for an answer. Decebal had somehow incapacitated the protectors. He may have guessed correctly that they were required to check in often. 

What he more than likely _didn't_ know was that, not only did they check in with the "base" but they checked in on a number of varying levels. With luck, he may not have forced all of them to respond. That would trigger an immediate response. The bad part was that it could quite possibly still be… Sookie looked at her watch, another thirty-six minutes before the alarm would be raised. For all their care and planning… the length of the 'panic-instigated' failsafe was far too long. 

Sookie spotted movement and said as much, Bill immediately asked her where. "By the gazebo... It's, yeah! It's Cruncher! He's waking up!" Sookie's voice was both animated and full of relief. 

It didn't last long. Decebal tackled him, his skin smoking as they rolled under the gazebo. 

“No!" Sookie shrieked in despair. Even zooming in the camera as tightly as she could, she had no idea what was happening. She was yelling to Bill as he yelled at her to keep watching, finally, they were both quiet. Sookie with the shock of what she'd just witnessed, Bill silent, as the more dangerous ramifications of what Sookie had yet to think of… 

Decebal would need a lot of blood to survive during the day, as old as he was, he should have burst into flame the very second, he had daylight upon him. That did not happen. Bill knew that meant there were, in all likelihood, several drained shape shifters and Weres around the property. As much as Bill prayed he was wrong… it could also mean that Decebal had perhaps drained Beth, Tara, Sam and Hoyt as well. Sookie wasn't stupid… she'd figure it out and then he'd have his hands full… there'd be no stopping her. 

“Bill, I don’t get this! How can he be out in the sun and how did he get in? I didn’t give him permission! My God babe!” Sookie was panicking and Bill felt much the same, he couldn’t begin to understand the ramifications of what Decebal was doing.  

His mind churned and he made his decision. He unlocked his pod.

 **When Will The Calvary Arrive?**  

“Bill!" Sookie spun around as soon as she heard the pod unlocking. As the door swung open, she tried to stop the door, "Bill, you can't!" her voice full of fear. 

Bill stood and took Sookie into his arms, "Sweetheart… I'll be fine for a few moments; I need to see the monitors. With arm around her waist he stepped up to the screens. He honed in on the gazebo, zooming the camera in as far as it would go. He stared intently and said, "Sookie, disengage one of the silver panels." 

She walked to the panel and Bill said, "Wait…" she looked over her shoulder, waiting for his cue, now." 

Sookie pushed the lever and before it even started to move from the floor beneath them, Bill said, “Stop… reengage it. He's back in." 

Sookie's shoulders sagged. She walked back, looking up at Bill. He kissed her gently and said, "It's a waiting game now… I wonder..." As he turned his head, Sookie saw a trickle of blood making its way down the side of Bill's neck. Dammit! He had the bleeds. 

Sookie tugged on him so suddenly and with such force, she startled him. "Bill Compton, what you need is to get back in the pod right now! Or so help me…" her voice harsh and demanding. 

Bill knew fear could bring out the worst of Sookie so he ignored her terse words and silenced her with his lips. He felt her lean into him and he could feel her anxiety and anger, knowing she needed comfort however brief, he pulled her even closer to him and said, "If it comes down to it… you'll be in the pod with me, where we'll be safe." 

“Bill…." Her voice held both need and low warning as she tried to be forceful with him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“They're coming darling, it will be over soon." 

“Great. Now get your happy ass back in that pod!" 

Bill always enjoyed some of the odder of Sookie's colloquialisms and this one was not to be ignored. "My happy ass?" he said with a crooked smile. This turned into a full-blown teasing smile when he saw her scowl. 

He reached for her and pulled her arms around him, planted her hands firmly on each cheek and said, "Now, my ass is happy Sookie." 

Trying her hardest not to smile and failing miserably, she finally laughed, gave one of his deliciously firm butt cheeks a smart slap and said, "All right, all right…will you just get in! Please?" 

He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, then turned and got in the pod. Once it was closed and locked, Sookie breathed a small sigh of relief. Although when she really thought about it, she shouldn't feel all that relieved. Bill's experiment had made things a little tenser for her. Decebal was back in the damn house now! 

Still, she sat in the desk chair and watched the monitors. Leave it to Bill to manage to make her smile in the middle of all this. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to clear her mind while trying to truly contemplate the situation. She was already doing the only other thing that came to mind. Praying fervently that help really _was_ on the way. She thought she'd seen something on one of the downstairs cameras, but it wasn't of any use to her. 

Bill, feeling her frustration and a touch of helplessness spoke gently, "Sweetheart, do you want to join me now?" 

Sookie turned away from the monitor base and smiled a genuine and warm smile at the pod. “As much as I'd like to say yes, I think it'll be better if I can see when the cavalry arrives." 

Bill chuckled and said, "Sookie, my darling… when this problem is taken care of, we're going away for a couple of weeks, just you and me, no intrusions whatsoever." 

At that Sookie gave a light laugh, "Bill, Bill, Bill… we'd have to go to the ends of the earth and even then, someone would manage to find us in a week." 

“That's what I have in mind, and it will probably take them up to two weeks at the earliest." 

Sookie tipped her head to one side, "Exactly what is it you have in mind?" 

“We'll talk about it later, Dearheart. The cavalry has arrived." 

Sookie spun her head back to the monitors and felt relief flood through her like a whitewater rapids. Every camera showed an actual army of people flooding the property, she couldn't begin to count them, she didn't care… they were here at last. 

Sookie was about to move the lever to roll the silver panels back when Bill said, "Not yet Sookie, let them sweep the place first. I have a feeling Decebal is ready to pounce on an error made in illusion of rescue." 

 **XxXxX**  

As it turned out, Bill had been right. 

Decebal was captured crouched above the ceiling panel, just inside the light-lock. Sookie had gotten sick to her stomach when Mr. Garth and about a half-dozen others of demons’ heritage, (She'd been shocked to see there were a number of them that hadn't made the least bit of effort in concealing their true nature!) finally bound Decebal in silver and dragged him from the light-lock. 

Once Mr. Garth gave her the all-clear, she rolled the silver panels that had surely saved them, back into their protective sleeves. Bill got out of the pod. Mr. Garth entered and greeted Bill and Sookie with an apology. He took Sookie's tiny hands in his and looked at her, his face filled with remorse. 

“I'm so very sorry my dear, I failed you." 

Sookie held his hands and said, "Don't be silly! You have him now, we're safe." She inclined her head toward Bill, and squeezed Mr. Garth's hand. "How could he do this? I don’t understand.” 

Mr. Garth pulled him to her for another sift hug and said, “If you grant me some time little one, I will have answers for you soon.” They spoke a moment or two more then after the initial conversation with Mr. Garth, Bill excused himself to deal with Decebal. Sookie made Bill get into bed and got a warm wet cloth and towel to clean away the blood from his ears and neck. Once done, she made him feed a little. He was very adamant that he'd just drink a few TruBloods, but she shut that down in a heartbeat. 

He hadn't stood a chance once she undid his jeans and took him in her mouth. As he responded, she placed her free hand alongside his face, putting her wrist quite near his mouth. It didn't take her long to bring him to climax and in doing so, ensuring he drank from her.

As he dabbed away the marks he'd left on her wrist he groaned slightly as she stood, pulling his jeans off and tossing them behind her. "My darling, you do not fight fair." 

She smiled, brought the covers up and let them float down around his naked form. She kissed him lightly at first, then deeply and just managed to slip out of his reach, she smiled wickedly and said, "You can discuss it with me later." 

She stepped near him once more and brushed a lock of his hair from his forehead. “Sleep baby, I'll join you in a little while." 

Sookie walked from the bedroom and there was a team of men (Ha!) repairing the light-lock, Hoyt was supervising and as soon as he saw her he grabbed her in a bear hug that cut off her breath, he too was apologetic. Sookie got teary-eyed and told him, "Enough!" a little curtly. He didn't take any offense, he knew that they'd all been frightened to death and all were still feeling pretty shell-shocked about it. As Sookie walked downstairs she was just glad that the demons that hadn't been disguised were not present in the house right now. 

Rose and Joe were talking to one another in a low, foreign tongue. When Rose saw Sookie, she immediately rushed to her and hugged her hard, Joe a half-step behind. He kissed both her cheeks and gave her a squeeze, then took her hand. 

“Let's talk in Bill's office, shall we?" 

Joe put his arm around Sookie's shoulders as they walked out of the kitchen. Sookie steeled herself for the news she knew she didn't want to hear, yet had to. They walked into Bill’s office and as Rose quietly closed the doors, Joe had her sit in one of the wingback chairs, while he sat in the other. He did not release her hand. 

She met his eyes squarely and asked quietly, "How many and which ones?" Sookie already knew about Cruncher, but was not prepared when Joe said, "Twelve shifters or Weres and one human." 

“Oh my God!" Sookie's face drained of color and her mind reeled with fear, "Who?" although she felt as if she'd shouted, her voice was little more than a whisper in her shock. 

“A delivery truck driver from Monroe. It was how Decebal got past the first line of defense." Joe paused and his face showed a flash of anger. She knew instantly that whoever had been manning the 'first line' was in hot water. Then she began to pray they hadn't been harmed, be it by way of Decebal, Joe or Mr. Garth. She was about to ask, when Joe said quietly, "They haven't been hurt or killed Sookie. Nor will they be." He gave her a small smile to reassure her. 

"Thank you." Knowing full well, they were spared only because Mr. Garth had made her a promise. She asked Joe who had died and by the third name, tears had begun to course down her cheeks. Joe handed her his handkerchief and finished reciting the names of the dead. 

Sookie's heart broke anew when she began putting faces to names and more so when she remembered that Sami had taken quite a liking to Cruncher. Sookie couldn't think of a way to even begin to explain to Sami what had happened. She hung her head for a moment, wiping her tears and trying to reconcile the deaths her problems had caused. 

As if reading her mind, Rose said gently, "Sookie none of this is your fault. These people have worked for Mr. Garth for years and in situations ten times as dangerous. They knew from the start, they could die… it was the job they signed up for dear, you must try and take this to heart. Their eyes were wide open to the possibilities." 

Sookie nodded silently and wiped at the tears. She knew that of course, but it did not make the deaths any easier to accept. She drew in a wobbly, breath trying to calm herself when she had a sudden thought. If she hadn't been so overwhelmed at the loss of life, she would have thought to ask sooner. "How did he take over? And how the hell could he move about so freely in the middle of the damn day?" Sookie was starting to feel outrage and both Joe and Rose felt it too. And they approved heartily. 

"Sookie, do you remember when we first met?" 

Sookie wiped her slowing tears and said with a weak smile, "If I try real hard." 

Joe felt a bit of relief, the joke was weak, but welcome. She was getting her footing back and that was a very good thing. Joe had always admired her moxie. He continued with a calm look on his face, "When I asked you if you had…?" 

"A working knowledge…" she spoke along with him, her eyes met his and she held up her hands, palms out flat to Joe. He stopped speaking instantly. His eyes intense, had he misjudged? Was she not ready for this yet? 

"You mean there's something… uh, stronger?" she finished weakly. But before he could answer she shook her head vehemently and said, "No! Ah… Never mind. I don't want to know." 

Joe was actually rather relieved that she didn't want to know. It would make her life easier if she didn't have to carry around the burden of knowing about yet another form of supernatural being, however should be told some of the basics. “Sookie, other help aside, Decebal was able to gain entry because of his ability to ‘blanket’ the area with a certain level of glamour. The one good thing being that it’s not like when a vampire glamour’s an individual. In essence, without him continuing to cast the glamour every few moments, it dissipates. Luckily, it was the reason the people inside were able to come to and escape.” 

Joe sighed and gave her a sad smile, “However, it was also the reason for the number of fatalities. He needed almost continual blood to move and survive in the daylight, although it did cause him extensive burning and silver exhaustion. It’s quite excruciating. He could heal of course…” Joe trailed off. 

“If he were fed, he’d heal?” Sookie asked quietly. 

“Essentially.” 

“Starve the bastard.” Sookie said with a voice as cold as ice. 

Mr. Garth would be very pleased. He'd been extremely upset over the idea of Sookie having to know what had happened. In part, because it had occurred to none of them that Decebal would have even considered going down such a forbidden path. Much less nearly finding success there! 

But the fact that Sookie required no plea for mercy would elate the demon side of Mr. Garth’s justice. 

Rose got up and excused herself, Sookie heard the sound of car doors being closed and she flicked her eyes to Joe uncertainly, "Should I?" 

"What? Oh no. It's just the workmen that we called, Rose will show them what needs to be done." 

"Good heavens! Was there that much damage?" she started to rise. 

"No, no dear, please sit… It's just…" his voice became very soft and gentle. "They are here for another purpose Sookie." 

Though his words were softly and delicately said, the overall effect was like being doused with a bucket of ice water. Her ears began to ring and her face went pale as skim milk. Joe reached over and took her hand. 

Sookie’s heart and soul were torn to pieces. It hurt to breathe. Her eyes saw nothing and suddenly there simply were no more tears left to fall. Without knowing why, she began nodding her head. Of course, there were bodies to be taken care of. 

Upstairs, Bill’s cheeks were stained crimson as her utter desolation caused him to weep as he rested. 

 **XxXxX**  

Over the course of the next week and a half, Sookie attended the funerals or memorial services of every person that had died that awful day. She was escorted by Mr. Garth. She was stunned the first time, felt guiltier than she’d ever felt in her life, when each and every family member of the dead told her how much they appreciated all she’d done for their loved one. They told her how their loved one had spoken as to how much Sookie had meant to them. They thanked her, and Sookie’s mind began to feel numb. 

But she also began to feel great anger. 

**XxXxX**

Just a few weeks later, she once again sat behind the glass wall with Bill holding her hand for hours, while Mr. Garth dealt with Decebal. The closest thing she got in way of an answer to why he’d done what he had, was nothing more than the whiney answer of a child… he’d done it because he’d felt like it. 

Then a relative of Mr. Garth’s entered to dispense the final judgment of the Council (she didn’t even ask) upon Decebal, Sookie physically hurt Bill when she gripped his hand so hard, that she actually sprained her own hand in the process. 

Sookie didn’t close her eyes when the full-blooded demon relative of Mr. Garth, plunged a heavy stake deep into Decebal’s chest, bringing about his True Death. 

But she did pray with great conviction that she’d never, _ever,_ see another full-blooded demon for the rest of her life. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill returned to work shortly thereafter and made her a solemn promise that they would leave for a few weeks as soon as he could clear his schedule. After thinking about it for a day or two, she told him she’d prefer to wait awhile. He agreed reluctantly and called her almost hourly those first few days. 

Sookie had an occasional nightmare or a bout of insomnia, but she got through it. She too returned to work with vigor and on the nights when she couldn’t sleep, she turned her attention to something far more important. 

She had a wedding to plan. 

 **Aftermaths**  

After the True Death of Decebal, Mr. Garth became, pardon the oxymoron… a demon possessed. He worked hard to counter the damage that had been done. Bill was unable to keep Mr. Garth from putting to rights every area of ‘their’ home that had seen damage. Even as far as to having a professional landscaping company re-sodding areas where the grass had been rutted during the battles to defeat Decebal before he was captured. 

Bill and Sookie had gone to their Shreveport apartment and spent nearly forty-eight hours sleeping, making love, and playing in the hot tub. They turned off their phones and neither turned on a computer. Bill was intent on Sookie being far removed from the events of the previous weeks. He could feel her emotions on overload but was more concerned when he began to sense her pain closing in on herself. 

After they’d reached Shreveport, Bill had ordered in food and put in one of Sookie’s favorite DVDs in. She curled up next to him on the sofa, eating just a few bites of her dinner, watching the screen and seeing nothing as she did. After a while Bill got up and left her on the couch. He went to the bathroom and started filling the tub. When it was ready, the candles lit and soft music playing… he went to the living room and gathered her up in his arms. She offered no resistance. 

He placed her on the deck of the tub and carefully undressed her and then himself. Lifting her once more he stepped into the tub and settled into the warm and fragrant water. He sat with her on his lap and kissed her face very gently… delicately. She closed her eyes as his lips traced hints of kisses down her jaw, her throat. 

She tilted her head back and to the side, resting it on his shoulder. He traced the fine line of her collarbone then placed a soft kiss in the hollow of her throat. The warm water surged around them and Bill kissed his way to the tops of her warm, wet breasts as his hand gently cupped them. He felt desire growing within her emotions but it was distant, almost as if it were an afterthought of sorts. He heard her sigh and shift slightly against him. 

He held her tenderly and debated with himself, should he just leave her be? Should he try and ignite her passion further? 

His question was answered when she moved herself off his lap. Leaning back against him, she pulled his arms around her. He tightened his grip on her as the frothy water swirled.  When the jets timed out, Sookie was deeply asleep and had been for some time. He dried her well and tucked her into bed. 

He walked into the living room and cleaned up her uneaten dinner, then fired up his laptop just long enough to send an email to his counterpart that he would need a few more days. With everything taken care of, he slipped into bed beside her and watched her sleep. He felt a bit of melancholy as he listened to her deep and steady breathing. Watching her eyes flit beneath her lids as her mind dreamt of things he hoped desperately were sweet and pleasant. 

He couldn’t stop himself from wondering how different her life would have been if he’d never returned to Bon Temps. Would her life have been easier? Probably. She wouldn’t have lost her precious Grandmother for one. 

Then again, he had to look at the fact that she’d also still be waiting tables, dealing with drunken rednecks, crazy Cajuns, the occasional Saturday night bar brawl, a steady barrage of unwanted thoughts and feelings. Working long, exhausting hours for little more than minimum wage and forced to live a hand to mouth existence. So, in that context, his being a part of her life had made the world a much easier place for her to navigate.

 The truth of the matter was blindingly simple and completely biased. He would be able to rationalize away any thoughts of wishing he hadn’t entered her life… he had never loved anyone the way he loved her. Caroline, God rest her soul, had been a lovely and sweet woman, the mother of his children, a loving and dutiful wife whom he’d loved dearly. 

But loving Sookie? His love for Sookie showed him what true desire, what complete and utter passion really was. Now he could not fathom a life without her. He found himself feeling great joy and excitement at the thought of her being his wife. About the possibility of her becoming a mother to a child. _Their_ child or children she might someday desire… 

As he began to feel the pull of the dawn, he slipped even closer to her, cradling her in his arms, the crown of her warm head and silky, soft blond hair nestled beneath his chin. He closed his eyes and relaxed. The steady rhythm of her strong and loving heart soothed him and it wasn’t long before he slid into his rest and dreamt of a life with Sookie with him forever. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke slowly in her favorite place… wrapped in Bill’s arms. She could smell the subtle fragrance of lavender, and her skin felt silky to the touch. Smiling, she stretched slowly then extricated herself from her lover’s embrace. She started her usual morning routine, completely ignoring the fact that it was mid-afternoon. She sat at the kitchen table and did sigh deeply… not having a half dozen coffee urns perking, along with more food than she’d cook in a month of Sundays laid out was too glaring to ignore.

 

She shook it off as the coffee pot finished brewing and she poured a cup, and then went looking for her phone. She found it and scrolled through the messages, but didn’t read or listen to any of them. She just stuffed the phone back into her purse and turned and walked to the living room. She popped in the DVD she hadn’t watched the night before and settled in to watch. 

In the bedroom, Bill smiled in his sleep when he heard Sookie giggle. 

**XxXxX**

 Bill woke from his resting state in _his_ favorite way… with Sookie’s hands and mouth creating delicious sensations on various parts of his body. He reached for her and she slid up him and laid her naked body across his chest. Her smile was radiant and her eyes had a wicked but sexy spark in them. 

“Good evening Mr. Compton!” she brushed a kiss across his lips. 

“Good evening to you, Miss Stackhouse.” He gave her bottom a friendly pat and earned a big grin in return. 

Sookie cupped the side of his face with her hand and leaned in for a kiss. Bill slipped his fingers in Sookie’s hair, bringing her mouth closer. His tongue flicked against her lips and she parted them slightly. Their kiss deepened as Sookie gently licked the spots behind Bill’s fangs and he moaned in response. 

In a blink, Sookie found herself beneath him. She smiled and ran her hands down his back until she had her hands firmly planted on his perfect and sculpted butt. She looked into his eyes and whispered, “Make love to me baby.” 

“Happily, my darling…” as he entered her warm, slick walls, eliciting a surprised gasp. Bill moved his hips, rolling them maddeningly slow, leaving Sookie begging for more. She placed her lips on his chest sucking gently on his erect nipples, while Bill lifted her chin and then licked her throat before biting her earlobe. “Tell me what you want Sookie…” he purred in her ear, before taking her lobe between his teeth again to nip it lightly. 

“I want you to touch me with your fingers, while you’re deep inside me…” Bill moaned, but followed her suggestion. 

“What else, darling?” 

“Bill… oh!” she panted. 

“You were saying?” 

“Just keep touching me baby, make me feel you, on every inch of me,” she gasped once more, 

“Oh babe!” 

Bill placed a hand in the small of her back and rolled onto his back, pushing deeper into her center-most self, he cupped the back of her neck and rose so his mouth could capture her nipple, taking care to not draw blood… at least not yet. 

Sookie rolled her hips forward but Bill used one hand to still her. His voice, laden with desire murmured, “My beauty, let me…” he held her and moved himself upward until Sookie felt there was nowhere left for his length to go. 

She felt him pressing into her deeper and deeper, all the while his fingers, his tongue and his mouth sought every inch of her most tender spots… leaving her breathless and vibrating with the need to climax. When he wasn’t kissing her, she begged him to allow her to fall… but he denied her and drove her closer, only to deny her once again. 

“Baby, please!” she implored him, her voice shaking with longing and need. 

“Soon darling, soon.” He promised, feeling his own need to release getting closer. He rocked her on himself, her velvet, silken walls beginning to tremble and tighten. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes pleaded with him… he saw her need; he saw her desire and with one powerful thrust, pushed her over the edge. 

She cried out as she tipped and her slick inner-self convulsed around him and he could hold back no longer. He roared her name as his orgasm roared through him stopping only when he buried his fangs in the soft throat. 

He felt her pulsating climax in her blood, he felt it in her heartbeat, and he felt it all around him… and in that moment, they both exploded again. 

 **XxXxX**  

Weeks later, Sookie sat at her desk adding the final notations on the now closed Mark Cushing file. She had a small smile on her face as she typed. She had finally gotten to the bottom of the strange, unlucky saga of Mark Cushing Construction. Sookie still couldn’t believe the outcome. 

With Bill’s help, they were able to find an older vampire to help read behind the glamouring of Mark Cushing. When Bill had talked about it at first, Sookie was glad when Bill hadn’t suggested Eric, but when she mentioned Eric to Bill he was oddly evasive so she didn’t push the point. 

Sookie had been surprised as everyone else present when it was discovered that the backlash against Cushing had all started with Alan Kentwood. Cushing was being targeted by one of the dirty contractors Alan had been in bed with. Tony Medina had lost tons of cash when Alan had been arrested, Medina hired a vampire thug after deciding Mark Cushing had brought about the downfall of Alan’s underhanded dealings and therefore the huge amount of kickback cash that stopped rolling in. Medina was big on ‘doing unto others’ when they pissed him off, so he had set out to ruin Cushing at the very least, in order to snatch his company out from under him, but wouldn’t have cared if Cushing was murdered in the process. 

Once Joe had the information he needed, Tony Medina was quickly shut down and Joe made sure Mark Cushing was given everything he needed to get his company back on track. Sookie hadn’t asked when Medina was going to be placed under arrest; she knew that she would have no part in the proceedings. This case had too many aspects that couldn’t be delved into too deeply. So, she just finished her final, _internal_ report, and left it at that. It was up to other agencies owned by Mr. Garth to figure out the legal recourse for the situation. 

Just as she emailed the notations, Abby buzzed her, “Miss Stackhouse, there is a… Miss Ginger that would like to see you?” 

Sookie could hear the odd tone in Abby’s voice and if Ginger looked anything at all like she did when she was at Fangtasia, Sookie understood the odd, ‘question within a question’ image Abby was trying to make sense of. Sookie couldn’t help but smile, yet there was a fair amount unease… why in the world would Ginger need to see her? Here at work, no less! 

Sookie kept her voice neutral and said, “Show her in please.” as she stood and walked around her desk, Abby opened the door and motioned Ginger in. Ginger was wide-eyed and open-mouthed as she entered the office, clearly impressed and quite intimidated by her surroundings. 

As Sookie had suspected, Ginger was wearing a pair of cut-off shorts, a blindingly hot pink tube top and platform shoes that added at least four inches to Ginger’s height. Making her about 5’2” and “90 pounds in a wet fur coat!” as her Gran would have said! 

“Hello Ginger,” Sookie gave her a warm and genuine smile, hoping to put her at ease, “Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Sweet tea…” 

In a hushed and timid voice Ginger said, “Um, ya’ got a soda maybe?” 

“Certainly, what kind would you like?” Abby asked. Ginger told her and Abby left to fetch it. 

Sookie read loud and clear that Ginger was a bundle of nerves and it wasn’t just her surroundings, not completely anyway. Sookie led Ginger to the small sofa and chairs. Sookie was being overwhelmed by Ginger’s anxiety. 

At the moment, Ginger was afraid to sit down because her shorts might be dirty and the couch was pearl gray. Sookie stepped up and took a seat at one end and said, “Please, sit down! You’ve just got to feel this fabric! I couldn’t believe something like this would ever be so soft.” 

Ginger sat and ran her hand carefully over the seat. Her mind distracted from her fears for the moment. “Thanks… wow Sookie this is really something’!” Ginger was beginning to feel less intimidated and that suited Sookie just fine. 

Abby returned with the refreshments and before she returned to her desk, looked to Sookie for instruction. Sookie smiled when she realized Abby was wondering if she should interrupt them if Sookie was just being polite to this strange woman. 

“Thank you, Abby, we’ve got some catching up to do, so why don’t you just take a message if anyone calls.” Sookie gave her a slight nod and Abby smiled and closed the door. 

Ginger took a sip of her soda and her hand was trembling slightly, “Wow… you sure done good Sookie! No wonder…” her voice trailed off and her eyes dropped to her hands. She began to fidget and Sookie was glad Ginger was a strong broadcaster because Sookie was shocked by what she heard before Ginger gave it voice. 

“Um… I’m here ‘cause… oh! Damn, I wished it wasn’t me had do this!” Ginger’s hands were suddenly very shaky and Sookie reached over and carefully placed her hand on Ginger’s arm. Ginger gave a bit of a start from the contact, and then met Sookie’s eyes. Ginger’s voice was little more than a ragged whisper when she said, “Oh Sookie… things are real bad, really, _really_ bad! Pam sent me to you… she needs your help, but she says you can’t come near her… and… and Master Eric is… well, it’s just _real_ bad! Ya’ gotta help her Sookie! Ya’ just gotta!” Ginger’s voice had become screechy and her eyes were filled with both fear and sadness. 

Sookie rubbed Ginger’s forearm and made the shushing sounds a person used to help calm a crying child, “Ginger, shh… it’s going to be all right! Just tell me what’s going on?” 

Ginger’s eyes were sorrowful and a tear ran down her cheek, “God Sookie… he’s gonna kill her… Eric’s gonna be the death of her and I don’t want to be there when he does! I don’t wanna be there at all, ‘cept for he makes me! But Pam? She got me to come here…” Ginger suddenly shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a sealed, crumpled envelope and held it for Sookie to take. 

Sookie opened it carefully and smoothed the note inside it the best she could. Ginger drank half of her soda in one gulp, her mind’s burden eased now that her mission had been completed. Sookie had been filled with a great deal of trepidation over Ginger’s state, and the note confirmed her worst fears… 

_Sookie,_

_I must meet with both you and Bill as soon as it can be managed. I fear that without intervention, I will soon meet the True Death at the hands of my maker._

_If there is any chance of you being able to meet me in your parking garage at sunset on any evening, please tell Ginger yes, nothing else, just yes. I will be there as often as I can manage, I am hoping to be there tonight but I can give no guarantee._

_Please keep this note so Eric doesn’t find her with it. I am desperate Sookie, I need you and I especially need Bill’s counsel on this matter. Whatever you do… DON’T COME NEAR HERE! I can’t begin to explain how dangerous it would be for you._

_Thank you Sookie, I know what I am asking for is a lot, but I have absolutely no help without you. If I should meet the True Death, Ginger has been given instructions (she doesn’t know it, it’ll be triggered by my disappearance) to bring certain things to you. I know you admired the vintage Harry Winston sapphire necklace and earrings, I can think of no one better to have it. (And no Sookie, I didn’t write that just to get you to try to help me!)_

_I hope to see you soon, my friend._

_Pam_  

Sookie was stunned by Pam’s message, what in the world was happening? She had countless questions she wanted answered but clearly there was no chance of that. Ginger’s fragile psyche was so fried she’d likely crumble under the pressure of answering questions. Sookie knew this because in the random space that was Ginger’s mind, she discovered Ginger wasn’t even sure of her own middle name! 

Sookie gave Ginger a big smile and said in her most gentle and soothing voice, “Tell Pam I said, yes.” 

Ginger’s face looked blank for a second and then she grinned a big toothy grin, “All righty then!” She smacked her hands on the tops of her thighs and jumped up from the sofa. She headed for the door, gushing about how great Sookie’s place was, thanking her for the drink and how Pam would be thrilled. After she left the office, (and startled the hell out of Sookie with a completely unexpected bear hug!) she flitted her way out of the office like a hummingbird on crack. 

Sookie stood in the doorway and could hear Abby’s curiosity about it about the visit about to become a question. Sookie knew that this was best kept under wraps so she gave Abby a quick smile then closed her office door. She sat at her desk and reread the note, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she did. 

When it had begun, Sookie hadn’t understood Pam’s silence. They hadn’t been BFFs or anything like that but they had enjoyed time together on occasion. In fact, there had been a time or two when she and Pam and had actually fun together! Pam’s sense of humor was a dry wit and once you got used to it, she could be pretty funny. 

It had been so long since she’d heard from her; she had pretty much thought of her dealings with Eric and friendly moments with Pam just another chapter in her life as she moved forward. It concerned her greatly that obviously, Pam’s distancing herself from Sookie had _not_ been by choice. Sookie again read the note, still shocked by Pam’s warning to stay away from Fangtasia. While Sookie knew Eric was capable of many acts of violence, she’d never thought he’d do her serious harm. But even as her mind tried to rationalize away her unsettling thoughts, she made the first of two phone calls…

 **What Can You Do?**  

Sookie sat in her favorite spot in Mr. Garth’s rooftop garden. After she’d called Bill to tell him of her odd visitor, she’d called Joe. Sookie had been stunned to learn that Fangtasia was on the verge of complete and utter ruin. Joe suggested meeting her at the Penthouse garden and said he’d messenger over a report and then he’d join her after a late meeting. By the time Sookie had arrived, the file was waiting as was a tray of tasty delights, resting on a deep bed of floral shaped ice cubes and covered by glass domes. 

Sookie poured herself a tall glass of sweet tea, and helped herself to a plate of freshly sliced fruits, cheese and crackers. She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her. The smell of the flowers was luscious, the sun gloriously warm. Biting into a huge strawberry, she broke the messenger seal and pulled out a thick file. She frowned at the size of it and formed an angry opinion immediately… this wasn’t just some information Joe had had Rose put together in a half hour! What in the world was going on! 

Eric was obviously being closely watched and had been for some time. As she began to scan through the pages, she hadn’t been aware of Eric’s difficulties. Her jaw dropped on more than one occasion as she read some of the observations. Her mouth went so dry from the shock of the words therein; she nearly choked on a piece of honeydew. It took her only a few moments to realize that Eric had been quite near her, numerous times. Sookie felt chilled and couldn’t help but shiver. Eric had become quite unhinged. 

After all this time, after all the things she’d been through, put up with and survived… Eric had been aware of most, if not all of it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cushion. Of course, her mind accepted what was so obviously the truth. It was because of Mr. Garth. Without his protection Eric would have gotten to her and God only knows what would have happened.  She turned her attention back to the file and began to delve deeper. 

By the time Joe arrived, Sookie had been making notes and had a list of questions ready. After they exchanged pleasantries, Sookie got down to the heart of the matter, she’d been curious earlier after Ginger had left, wondering what kind of drama Pam was up to. Now, Sookie was extremely worried about Pam and she needed as many answers as Joe could give her. There was simply no way Sookie was going to let Pam down. The sun would be setting soon, and Sookie planned on being in her parking garage so she could help her friend. She’d made up her mind; she’d spend all night out there waiting for Pam if she had to! 

 **XxXxX**  

After Pam had glamoured away Ginger’s trip to see Sookie, she went to rest however briefly. She had the bleeds bad, but it had been necessary. Now all she’d have to pull off was waking up early enough to get a chance to meet with Sookie before Eric demanded her presence. 

Sadly, Pam was wrenched from her sleep chamber by Eric about an hour after sundown. He threw her across the room, where she slammed into the wall, punching through the drywall as if it were paper. She bounced with the impact and dropped to the floor. Eric grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet. Dragging her to his “play-room” as he referred to it. Pam found herself wishing for True Death as he flung her against one of the many torture and bondage implements as she tried to clear her head. 

“Strip!” he bellowed and she tore at her clothes, she knew what came next. It was inevitable and her only small comfort was that, with luck, this may not happen as often. “Not fast enough!” he screamed and in movement too fast for even her to track, he ripped her clothes from her body, dislocating her shoulder and breaking her collarbone in the process. His fist caught her on the chin, disorienting her enough for him to clamp her into the one piece of bondage equipment she hated most. Essentially, it was a chair of sorts, comprised of a series of hinged boards and a padded U-shaped cushion that bent her over at her waist in its ‘up’ position, or arched her back horribly if she were face up. 

She was quickly clamped in place with silver. Oddly enough, the one mercy Eric afforded her was that he covered the clamps with heavy velvet, so that her skin would not burn. He’d done everything imaginable and some things unimaginable to her, but he had never burned her with silver. Even at times when he wore gloves, he _never_ caused her pain when he silvered her, he used it only to weaken her. 

The thing Pam detested most of this contraption was that the sections of boards could be adjusted to any position, then locked into place. This meant every inch of her body was completely and terrifyingly exposed. Her humiliation was beyond measure, his depravity at its highest and when she saw him pick up a large and evil looking, artificial male member… her tears flowed freely as it was shoved deep inside her unprepared bottom, then Eric rammed himself into her other equally unprepared orifice. As he pounded within her, her own blood began providing much needed lubrication, Eric screamed with rage, tearing out handfuls of her hair. 

After how long she didn’t know, he tossed aside the hard rubber phallus, raining mind-numbing blows with his fists against her back. His blows cracking vertebrae and shattering her shoulder blade as he rammed into her… Pam was so overwhelmed with pain and humiliation, that had she been able to extricate herself from the chair, she would have gladly jammed a piece of the wooden chair into her own chest to stop his cruelty. 

With that thought, Eric screamed and she knew he was climaxing. It was Pam’s violation, her humiliation, her pain, her ability to survive the complete and utter degradation he caused her that brought him to release. But, it was his final scream that terrified her most… 

Eric may have been brutalizing Pam… but it was Sookie’s name he bellowed in his volcanic fury. 

 **XxXxX**  

Joe had answered all of Sookie’s questions, but it had done little to soothe her. As the sun began to sink, he had insisted that Sookie not wait for Pam alone. Sookie refused, Joe stood his ground. Sookie was furious but as dusk approached, she gave in with the condition the observers were well hidden. By the time they reached her parking space, Sookie had apologized for her stubbornness and Joe had hugged her, kissed both cheeks and told her he’d expected nothing less. Sookie wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing or not. 

She sat in one of the chairs in the elevator lobby paging through a file Joe had asked her to look over. It was another case of suspected insurance fraud, although this one was a personal injury situation. Even though she read through it twice, she would have been hard pressed to answer any questions about it. All she could think about was how late it was getting and her concern about Pam not showing up. She sighed heavily and glanced at her watch, she decided she’d give it another hour. Knowing her mindset was too preoccupied to concentrate on the file anyway; she closed her briefcase and stood up to pace the marble floor. 

Her phone rang and she hoped it was Pam, but when she looked at the caller id she smiled, “Hi baby,” she said softly as she answered, then, “Waiting for Pam to show up…” Her voice was heartrendingly sad when she said, “Oh Bill! Did you know about all this?” 

 **XxXxX**  

Pam had no concept of time other than it was still night. She couldn’t be sure how long she’d been lying crumpled on the floor. Eric had left her clamped to the chair, the covered silver clamps draining what little strength she had, the only sound she was aware of was the sound of her dripping blood hitting the floor. At some point, he’d returned, released her bonds and she’d tumbled roughly to the floor. 

Gustav had entered sometime later. He tried to handle her gently but she whimpered in pain anyway. It was impossible not to. She saw him throw cautious glances toward the door and was then shocked when he tore open his wrist and shoved it quickly to her mouth. 

“Hurry! You must take some!” 

Pam was amazed and more grateful than he would have ever imagined. She also felt tremendous guilt. Eric had been assaulting Gustav almost as often as he did her. She’d previously thought of Gustav as beneath her. Not worth her time or attentions before their lives had gone to hell, yet here he was, risking everything to help her. She sucked greedily at his wrist and a few short moments later he said, “I must stop you now, I’m so sorry Mistress! If he returns...” 

Pam understood immediately and did not try to drink more, she just whispered genuine and heartfelt thanks. He moved her carefully to a small sofa in the corner of the room and used a part of the dress she’d been wearing to give her some modest cover. With one more, quick glance over his shoulder he whispered, “Master Eric has left, if he doesn’t return before morning, I will help you go to ground.” 

Pam nodded gratefully and Gustav disappeared. While it hadn’t been nearly enough, the blood Gustav had given her did have a healing effect. The cracked vertebrae had healed, but her shoulder was still excruciatingly painful. She knew her bleeding had slowed, but between the silver, the injuries and the absence of a full and decent feeding, she couldn’t leave to see Sookie and that filled her with sadness so profound, she once again gave thought to the comfort True Death might provide her. For the first time in more than a hundred years, Pam wished she’d never met Eric Northman… as she slipped into unconsciousness and dreamt of putting a wooden stake through his heart. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie had talked with Bill for almost an hour, all the while watching for any sign of Pam. It was only after Bill suggested asking Frank to escort Pam upstairs if she showed up, that she finally let herself go upstairs. Sookie had a lot to process… Bill had told her that the AVL had documentation on Eric that he had been aware of. She’d been pretty miffed about that, and then Bill explained that it was a confidential and sealed matter, so she didn’t bother to get pissed about it. She wanted to… in fact she was itching to get mad about it. But it served no purpose. 

Instead, she worried.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie had spent the night tossing and turning. Between the fact that she was pissed off about not knowing what had been going on with Eric, to her feeling terrified about how desperate a situation it must be for Pam to have sent Ginger in the first place to the flipping cherry on the top of this entire nasty mess was that Bill had known… well… he hadn’t known anything he could tell her about, but still… he known something, damn it! 

When the alarm rang she felt like hell. One look in the bathroom mirror confirmed the suspicion that she looked as bad as she felt. Her normal routine would have been to snag a cup of coffee before taking a shower but she didn’t bother. A shower first would do her more good. She did feel better afterwards but she still moaned at the face reflected in the mirror. She made a command decision and picked up the phone. Her first call was to Abby to tell her she wouldn’t be coming to the office today.

 That done, she poured another cup of coffee and curled up on the sofa, her back propped up against the arm and began to think about some of the ideas she had come up with during her restless night. The one that kept circling the drain most often was, of course, to go straight to Fangtasia and get Pam out of there. 

There were three huge problems with that. First, if she went there and managed to survive, Bill would tear her throat out himself. Second, what could she do against Eric? She had seen firsthand how a vampire’s age could skew common ideas as to the vampire’s needs and abilities. With Eric, more than a thousand years old, there were no set rules to what he could or couldn’t do. 

Lastly… she had no clue as to whether or not Pam was even _at_ Fangtasia. Sookie understood the concept of vampires not revealing where they were their most vulnerable but she sure wished she’d been close enough to Pam to have known where her house was. At least that way, she would have had a chance to go and find her custom designed, pearl pink Coco Chanel sleep chamber. Sookie hadn’t really been all that surprised when Pam had told her about it. 

Her coffee was empty so she got up to refill, when she suddenly had a thought. She grabbed her cell and called Beth, “Beth, hi! I hope I didn’t wake you!” It had just dawned on Sookie how early it was if Beth had worked the night before… she’d always hated when anyone called her before 10:00 a.m. when she’d worked late. 

“Hey Sookie! How are you? No, I was up… I had last night off. So how are you doing? Did you get the wedding cake pictures I sent?” 

Sookie grinned, “Yeah I did, thank you very much… you should have seen Bill’s face when he saw the pricing!” 

They chit-chatted for a bit and Sookie had a bit of a grin on her face when she heard (well… assumed) Sam get out of bed more than likely to go make coffee. Sookie had a sudden pang in her heart. She missed Sam, his laugh, his smile… he had a generous heart and that mattered in this day and age. After about fifteen minutes of conversation, she took a deep breath and got down to what she really wanted to ask Beth about. 

“Beth, I was wondering if you know if your friend Lori is still seeing Gustav from Fangtasia?” 

“Whoa… well that came right out ’a left field. Ah, I think so but Lori said things have been pretty odd and weird lately, why?” 

Sookie hesitated, and then said, “I’m trying to get some information and was hoping to maybe get to speak to Gustav if at all possible. Do you think Lori would help me with that?” Sookie could feel how uneasy Beth seemed. She rolled the dice and said quietly, “Beth… I have to reach someone there, I am seriously worried about some of my friends and it would be suicide for me to go there in person. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but quite frankly, I’m afraid for their lives.” 

Beth answered her immediately, “Sookie, it’s not a problem; I’ll call her and give her your number… I’m sure she’d be willing to talk to you. I think she’s probably just as worried as you are. I’ll do my best Sookie, okay?” 

“I can’t thank you enough Beth, and give Sam my regards.” Sookie said with a grin. 

“I’ll tell him. When are you coming home? Everyone misses you something fierce, lady!” 

“Soon,” Sookie answered. “I have a feeling I’m going to need some peace and quiet in the near future. And Beth? Thanks for doing this for me.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Lori will likely be glad to have someone else that knows there is something going on. Plus, she really likes you so I’m sure she’ll be happy to help.” 

They talked a bit more, Sam yelling smartass comments in the background. They filled her in on some local gossip, Jane Bodehouse had gone to rehab, Terry had missed some of his meds (and _that_ had made for a couple of strange days!) and Lafayette had a new boyfriend and seemed to be very happy with him. For Lafayette, it was a pretty big deal. As a rule, seeing the same guy for more than a week was epic. He got bored easily and the fact that he had a new squeeze _and_ had introduced him to his coworkers was actually quite a monumental thing. 

Sookie was a little bothered when Beth mentioned was that Jason wasn’t coming into Merlotte’s much lately. Beth told her that it seemed Jason was spending a lot of time in Monroe. When she considered it, she felt her worry lessen. Jason had pretty much run the gamut of available women in Bon Temps, it made sense he needed new territory. She’d walk through hot coals for Jason if he was in trouble but sometimes his tomcatting ways were embarrassing to say the least. 

Beth told her Sam wanted to talk to her and so she spent about twenty minutes talking with him. Sookie said her good-byes and promised to come home soon. When Sookie hung up she was feeling a lot of different emotions. She felt a little homesick and blue but mostly she felt apprehensive and anxious. She sighed heavily and poured more coffee. She took her briefcase and walked into the office, removed her laptop, settled it into its dock and got lost in her emails, reports and the responsibilities of her job. 

 **XxXxX**  

Gustav woke and was immediately alert. His senses hummed as he tried to figure out whether or not Master Eric was nearby. He heard blissful silence and relaxed just slightly. It took a great deal of effort but he carefully moved the six-inch-thick slab of concrete aside. He managed to extricate himself from the hole under the end of the walk-in cooler. He made a quick circuit of the club and was relieved when he found it empty. 

He returned to the backroom and carefully helped Mistress Pam from the hiding space. He’d brought her there when Master Eric had not returned before dawn. He’d made her drink four of the TruBloods he had hidden away and after drinking some himself, he again made her drink from him. 

Pam stood up straight and was at first surprised at the pair of sweat pants and t-shirt she was wearing, and then awkwardly put her arms around Gustav. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

“Go Mistress… before he returns! I will be suitable for tonight; I’ll make sure of it!” 

Even though Pam doubted Eric would be satisfied with Gustav alone, it was her chance to connect with Sookie. It could well be the only chance she’d ever have and she needed it. If for no other reason than she knew Eric could not enter Sookie’s building and at least she could take sanctuary there. Well, if Sookie would allow her to stay, she had no reason to believe Sookie would still care about her. But it was the only glimmer of hope she had… last night she’d made her mind up. 

If Sookie couldn’t or wouldn’t help her, Pam fully intended to meet the dawn that very morning. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric tossed aside the body of the young woman he’d snatched from the street an hour before. It joined another from a few nights ago. The older body released a foul stench when the new body impacted it; Eric would have to send Pam here to dispose of them before someone stumbled across them by accident. Ah yes… Pam. He had been rather rough on her lately; looks like Gustav would be on his dance card tonight. 

With that thought in mind, Eric stood and flew off the rooftop and made his way back to Shreveport and Fangtasia… he felt stronger than ever and was anxious enjoy his better mood… seeing as it was the first one he’d had in a very long time. When he got closer to Shreveport, a cell phone vibrated in his jeans back pocket. He slowed and landed in a small clearing, he pulled it out and looked at it. 

It was Gustav’s, Eric flipped it open and saw there was a half dozen text messages. Interesting. There hadn’t been any activity since Gustav’s human Lori texted him and informed him she was breaking up with him. Eric had thought it was quite amusing. He opened the list and saw they were all from this Lori person. Eric’s brows knitted together slightly, but he grinned a little. Well, this tickled his fancy; he could answer the texts, arrange a meeting, snatch her and bring her as a treat for Gustav! He would get a great deal of amusement forcing Gustav to first debase and then torture his human to death. 

Eric began to read and within a second he opened and read them all. He crushed the phone like tissue and propelled himself upward; his mind enraged making him see red. Gustav would die this night, as would his progeny… and then Sookie would die. Come hell or high water… Eric would drain Sookie dry and spit on her dead body after he ripped her to shreds. Not even Garth would prevent him from seeing Sookie Stackhouse dead. Not this time.

**Help**

Bill glanced discreetly at the corner of his laptop screen to look at the time. He was slightly annoyed as the video conference had already gone nearly an hour past what he’d banked on and he was sure Sookie must be worried that she hadn’t heard from him yet. He was more concerned about whether or not she’d heard from Pam. 

Bill had approached his immediate superior first, when Pam had asked for Sookie’s help. He’d heard the rumors here and there about problems with Eric. He’d been shocked to learn from his boss that Eric had been removed as Sheriff of Area Five. After a bit of discussion, the two of them had spoken to Nan and she in turn, had told them what she was allowed to, which wasn’t much. 

Bill knew immediately that the situation with Eric was more serious than he could have imagined when Nan told him of the ongoing investigation by The Authority. As such he’d done some quiet research, gathering information he hoped he wouldn’t need but would be prepared for nonetheless. 

As the video conference finally concluded, Nan did not sign off but waited until only she and Bill were still connected. 

“Has Pam made contact with Sookie yet?” Nan asked, her voice both businesslike, yet curious as if waiting for some juicy gossip. Even though she appeared to be glancing through some papers on her desk, as if she didn’t care what Bill’s answer would be, but he knew differently. 

“Not that I know of, I’ve not yet had the chance to speak with Sookie this evening.” Bill replied evenly. 

Nan’s eyes flicked upwards and met his for a brief moment, and then with a slight nod she looked back down at her desk and asked nonchalantly, “You’ve cleared your schedule?” 

“Yes, everything is in place.” 

“Good, let me know when you hear something.” Nan leaned forward and clicked her video feed off and Bill’s screen went blank. 

He disconnected as well and glanced at his desktop phone, there were no messages parked on the office lines, so he picked his cell phone up to turn the ringer back on and saw there had been a couple calls from Sookie. She’d only left one message; she told him she was going to eat something and then later go down to the parking garage. 

Bill wasn’t happy about the arrangement. He knew that while it may have been an inconvenience, Sookie was still safe. He had no worries about that, he was more concerned about Sookie because she was beginning to get very anxious about the situation and Bill always got a bit nervous when Sookie started getting worked up over something. 

As much as he’d wanted to tell her to remain calm about it, the more he knew that saying something like that to her would be like smacking a beehive with a baseball bat… all hell would break loose! With a little half smile playing at his lips, he closed his laptop and put it in his case. That was a pretty good analogy, he thought, and by this time tomorrow he would be catching his intended completely unaware… as he locked his office door he glanced at his watch. He had about ten hours before his flight.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie had left work by lunch and returned home. Abby had called that morning, she had a bad cold and Sookie had told her to take a sick day. Luckily, Sookie couldn’t do anything yet on the new investigation other than pre-interview paperwork, she was happy she had an appointment set for the following week to meet with the principals involved. Even though she’d been reassured by Rose and Joe, she sometimes felt guilty about not working a full forty hours a week for the pay she received. Finally, Joe had sat down with her and explained in more detail how being on a salary was different from hourly. Sure, there had been plenty of times she’d worked much more than forty hours, so it did even out. But her upbringing still made her a tad uncomfortable.  Joe and Mr. Garth found it amusing and sweet, though they’d never say it directly to her; Sookie had a temper that even they respected! 

Sookie just worked on some final notations to cases that were a little overdue, cleaned up odds and ends then left for the day. She took her laptop and a sloppy mass of papers and receipts home with her. She truly hated doing her expense account, but she had to get it in order or feel the wrath of Mrs. Kale in accounting. Mrs. Kale wasn’t any form of supe, but after one of Sookie’s first encounters with her, Sookie thought she was in the ballpark of at least some percentage of demon heritages! Rumor was that she could make grown men cry. Sookie didn’t want to find out why. 

She was glad she hadn’t started working on the new case yet. Her mind was awfully tangled up over the Pam thing. She prayed that Pam would show up tonight, she was almost sick with worry. She’d made Bill promise he’d be available to help and she knew he’d do his best. As she changed out of her work clothes, she couldn’t help but smile a little as she stood in her walk-in closet. 

Sookie had never been what some would call a, ‘clothes horse’ and she remembered her initial shock when wearing designer outfits, now it was second nature. Even though, she still mainly purchased from various discount and outlet stores and not everything was designer. Bill had bought her an exquisite Versace gown for a very exclusive AVL Ball last year and she felt like a queen when she wore it, but she also still bought clothes at Wal-Mart. As she slipped into shorts, a t-shirt and a comfy pair of sandals, she grinned broadly. She’d even learned how to wear heels, though not the mile-high ones you could fall off of. 

Her one and only pair of platform stiletto heels were worn only for Bill and he never grew tired of them! He also enjoyed buying her lingerie that she ‘modeled’ for him, usually after he’d been away a few weeks. Sookie blushed to the roots of her hair when she thought about the last new thing he bought her. He’d been unpacking and she was brushing her hair when he leaned against the bathroom doorway, holding a wrapped package in one hand and the scarlet red heels in the other. His shirt was unbuttoned and she could see his deliciously sculpted torso, the soft, dark hair on his chest accenting the fine cut of his chest. She smiled slowly and asked softly, “Hmm… now what might this be?” 

“I think you’ll have to unwrap it to find out.” His blue eyes smoldered and sparked, his lips curved in a smile. 

Without saying a word, she put down her hairbrush and stepped up to him. She took the shoes from his hand, he held out the package and she took it from him, then put both on the bathroom countertop and gently and slowly slid her hands up his chest, her fingers gliding through the dark hair, her finger grazing lightly across hard, muscled chest as she moved to slip the shirt from his shoulders. 

“Clever girl.” He murmured as he straightened his arms, and the shirt fell to the floor. She followed her hands with her mouth, sucking his nipple and tenderly nipping it ever so carefully. The low moan that escaped him turned her blood to fire. It took tremendous control by her not to just jump into his arms and beg him to take her hard and fast. 

She slipped her hands across his shoulders, down his arms and finally trailing down his muscled back until she slipped her hand into the waist band of his slacks, undoing the button and fly with the other as she slowly eased her hand over the rock hard, yet slightly trembling flank. His slacks fell away and he stepped from them, his feet already bare. 

She used her fingertips to draw tiny lines, paths of pleasure dancing against his skin. She followed with her mouth, her fingers stroked his throat as she moved her mouth across his skin like a shadow of her fingers, flicking the hollow of his throat, nipping at the skin, biting gently on his collarbone. All the while he stood motionless, awash with erotic sensations as her fingers, lips and teeth made their way across his body. 

He began to slip her robe from her shoulders but a breathy, “Later, babe.” stilled his hands, as she drew closer to his most responsive, sexual self. She rained kisses and nips along his length, her quick tongue catching the most sensitive underside. He could not hold his voice, his groan became an urgent request, “Sookie, please!” And so, she slipped him into her mouth, her tongue dancing, and her lips formed that perfect “O” as she took him in agonizingly slow. She moved against him, his hands dropped onto her head but she shook them off, moving at her pace… her depth… her desire… she knew as it started and she suddenly took him all, one hand flat against his muscled cheek as if pushing him nearer, the other caressing his tightening jewels and smiling as his moan became her name and his release, triggered hers. 

Oddly enough, she never did open the gift box. 

Sookie walked out of the bedroom, half turned on and half annoyed because Bill wasn’t due back until the weekend. Damn. Unwilling to start organizing her expense account, and continuously glancing outside to see if it was getting dark, (which was just plain stupid as sundown was still hours away!) got old pretty quickly so she left a message for Bill then made a snack of cheese and crackers, poured a glass of sweet tea and made her way out to the terrace. It wasn’t as amazing as Mr. Garth’s rooftop Eden but she’d made it very special. She’d bought a book on container planting and as a result she had a lovely little garden, full of colorful flowers, fresh herbs… butterflies, bees and hummingbirds became frequent visitors and Sookie loved watching them all. 

She sat on her covered swing, tucking one leg beneath her and using her dangling foot to rock back and forth slowly as she ate her snack. Her mind was churning with thoughts of Pam and the things that must be going wrong. She hoped that it was something that could be fixed easily, but the look on Bill’s face when he told her about what he knew in regard to Eric, left little doubt that it was as serious as she feared. 

Bill and Sookie had discussed sending Pam to one of the houses in Bon Temps because she could be safe from Eric there. Sort of… when a Maker calls it is an automatic response to answer their ‘call’. It wouldn’t take Eric but probably a minute or two to ‘feel’ his way to Pam and even less to make her walk out of the house. 

But Bill explained to her that there were things they could do but he couldn’t give her details. Which of course drove Sookie completely batshit. Bill was usually just happy when he managed to keep a straight face when he had to give her that excuse. But there were times when those limitations spurred bitter debates between the two of them. Sookie tried very hard to be understanding, but in certain situations (like her being in a lousy mood and itching for a fight) it sometimes spiraled a little out of control and they would argue fiercely. 

Sookie finished her tea and sat rocking slowly, warm in the afternoon sun. Her eyelids got heavy and the gentle motion lulled her into a brief nap. When she woke, the sun was significantly lower in the sky. She stood and stretched, picked up her things and carried them inside with her, dialing Bill’s number. It went straight to voice mail so she didn’t leave a message. She knew he had an important conference call scheduled, she put her glass and plate in the dishwasher and looked at her bag lying on the table… taunting her… mocking her… making her feel bad for neglecting her job. 

With a heavy sigh, she walked to her office and dumped a handful of paperclips into her hand, then walked back, picked up the bag and headed downstairs to wait for Pam, intending to conquer the expense report while she waited. When the doors slid open to the parking garage lobby, she wasn’t surprised to see that there was a very nice, plain but suitable desk that had been set up with a compatible laptop dock, a lamp, a magnolia blossom floating in a crystal bowl and one of the best ergonomic chairs on the market waiting for her. 

Someone must have informed Mr. Garth she had been sitting cross-legged in the chair using her laptop as a makeshift desk to work on last night. She thought of something that hadn’t crossed her mind in years and it had her smiling broadly… “I’ll give you three guesses as to who did it and the first two don’t count!” she whispered to herself.  She no longer got bent out of shape over stuff like this; she’d just learned to roll with it because it was silly to get worked up. It was simply how Mr. Garth did things so she’d stopped worrying about it a while ago. 

Sookie dug the paperclips out of her pocket and put them on the desk. Then she took the pile of papers out, many crumpled as she tended to just stuff them into her purse. Of course, that was when she remembered to keep them at all, but she was getting better. She began to separate and smooth them out and was quickly lost in her task. Once separated, she began to sort through them, using a highlighter to mark reimbursable charges. She glanced up often and checked her watch about the same amount. As she made her way through them, the piles became organized and paper clipped, and finally she was ready to start filling out the expense form online that she would submit to Mrs. Kale. 

She was beginning to get a sinking feeling that Pam might not be able to get there, when she saw Pam through the glass as she decelerated to human speed and stood outside the large glass doors. Sookie was so taken aback by Pam’s appearance she had forgotten that she’d have to invite Pam in as the lobby area was considered part of a human’s home. The chair flew across the lobby as Sookie rushed to the door and begged Pam to come in. As Pam stepped inside, her knees gave way and she stumbled forward into Sookie’s arms.

“John!” Sookie yelled and instantaneously he was there beside her lifting Pam into his arms while Sookie ran to the elevator and mashed the button to open the doors. They opened and as they got on Sookie said, “John, I’m going to need blood, real blood and then I’ll need you to stay in case she needs to feed from me.” 

John nodded crisply and moments later he carefully laid Pam on the guest room bed. Sookie said quietly, “I didn’t know vampires fainted. I didn’t think they scarred either.” A deep frown settled on Sookie’s face, Pam looked emaciated, with awful marks on her face; one cheekbone was noticeably sunken compared to the other and her throat looked as if it had been ripped open rather than simply bit. Her hair was dull and colorless, and some parts of her scalp were visible, the scar tissue angry and red. 

“She’s been starved and likely silvered heavily. Miss Sookie, you need to come with me.” 

“Huh? Why?” his question had taken her by surprise. 

“In this state, should she come to and if you’re here alone with her, she could lose control.” John said gently. 

One look at his face told her he was sincere and concerned and also ready to remove her bodily if she balked at his suggestion. She nodded in agreement and straightened up. “Do we have to go far?” Sookie was worried Pam would come to and not know what was going on. 

“Oh no Miss Sookie, just to the infirmary two floors up.” 

“Okay.” _Infirmary, who knew?_ She thought to herself, even though she wasn’t even remotely surprised. 

They left quickly and Sookie found herself just mildly curious when John unlocked the door to the infirmary. She estimated it probably took up about half of the floor with numerous examination rooms and what she was fairly sure was an operating suite and a number of hospital rooms down the corridor opposite of where they were heading. John led her to a door marked by a plaque that read; “Pharmacy” unlocked it and snapped on the lights. 

Sookie stood still and looked around in awe. There were shelves of probably every medication available in the world and considering some of the looks of a few containers, probably a few the world at large _didn’t_ know about! She followed John to the back where he entered a walk-in cooler and for whatever reason… she wasn’t all that surprised to see countless bags of blood in various groupings. John stopped before one set of hanging bags and turned to Sookie. 

“Do you know what type she prefers?” John asked. 

“Um, A-neg I think, does it matter.” Somehow Sookie hadn’t seen that question coming and she giggled just a tiny bit with nervousness.  

John ignored the giggle so she wouldn’t feel bad, and said, “It just makes it easier to accept if it’s something she prefers.” Sookie just nodded. 

“I think we’d best give her a couple bags of plasma as well.” While John sorted through the hanging bags, Sookie glanced around, and when she saw a few bags that held liquid the color of summer cabbage, she got goose bumps and said, “I’m cold; I’ll wait for you out there.” She said nodding toward the door as she walked to it. She had no reason to think the odd, colored bags held blood… there were many medications that were light-sensitive and probably some that were temperature sensitive too. Like insulin, yeah, insulin had to be kept cool! But in the back of her mind, she knew it was most likely blood and she decided then and there that she never wanted to know which classification of supe had cabbage green blood! She jumped when John opened the cooler door holding at least six or seven bags of blood. 

He held them out to her and said, “Hold onto these for a minute.” 

She took them and stared at them. They looked identical to the ones she’d seen at hospitals.John returned with a plastic bag and he held it open and she placed them inside. Then he said, “Hang on…” he opened a couple of drawers beneath a set of shelves and brought out sterile bags containing IV lines, needles and as an afterthought, snagged a roll of tape and some sterile dressings off one of the shelves. He gave her a big smile and said, “Let’s go!”

 **XxXxX**  

A half hour later, Pam was still unconscious but improving rapidly. She still looked far too thin but her hair was filling in and most of her scars were healing. Sookie hadn’t been able to stay in the room when John placed the central line IV. He’d explained he’d have to put the catheter in the big vein under the collarbone and when Sookie saw the size of the needle she’d actually swayed. 

John was holding her in a heartbeat and he carefully led her to the living room. She’d just nodded a bit weakly when he said he’d come get her when he was through. 

Now Sookie sat next to Pam on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. John had placed a white gauze bandage over the IV site which Sookie thanked him for. She hadn’t been aware that John had called in a doctor until the man was standing in the room. He’d smiled at Sookie and introduced himself to her, “I’m Dr. Cantwell, and I’d like to examine her now. Would you mind stepping out?” John and Sookie both had stood in the hallway, neither wanting to go far, should the doctor need help. 

When he walked out he spoke in a normal tone of voice. “I’m glad you gave her the plasma first John, she’s in bad shape. It’s why she’s unconscious. Her body is trying to heal but she may be out for hours, maybe even days. Do you know what happened?” 

“No,” Sookie said sadly, “I have no idea.” 

“Well, she’s been abused terribly, in every possible way.” His face was as dark as a thunder cloud. It could only have been done by another vampire, probably one much older to be able to be able to injure her that severely. There are more healing fractures than I could count… and she will likely need weeks of recovery from the effects of the heavy silvering she’s endured. What’s odd is that I saw no evidence of silver burns.” He said that more to himself than to the two of them. 

“She can stay here until she’s healed.” Sookie said immediately. 

The doctor gave Sookie a warm and genuine smile and said, “You really are a rare young woman, I’ve heard wonderful things about you… but unfortunately, that would not be wise. Once she wakes, she may still be in the thralls of survival mode. She could attack quickly and without thought, even though she knows you. John will stay here to protect you until she wakes then we’ll get her into a bed upstairs.” 

Sookie was about to protest when the doctor grinned and said, “Per Mr. Garth’s orders, Miss Stackhouse.” 

“Cripes.” Sookie had muttered under her breath and she’d missed the glance exchanged between the two men. The doctor knew full well John would be the only one capable of keeping Sookie safe until Pam could be moved. They also knew there was only one vampire responsible for this but it was not their place to comment. Sookie returned to the bedroom when she thought of something the doctor had said, “Wait,” she said, a confused look on her face. “How did he take x-rays?” Her eyes met John’s and he tilted his head slightly and gave her a tiny smile, his eyes sparkling. Sookie knew instantly that he’d answer her if she wanted. 

“Nevermind.” She said quickly, turned and sat on the bed next to Pam. John followed on her heels. A big grin on his face… he was glad she didn’t want to know. Life would be a lot less dangerous for her if she didn’t. 

He stood silently in the corner, saddened by the woeful look and worried manner that Sookie had as she held her friend’s hand, barely keeping her tears at bay. Between the way Pam had looked when she’d arrived and Sookie’s upset over Pam’s condition, John was pretty certain that Mr. Garth was going to tear Eric Northman into tiny pieces and put them through a garbage disposal. John quite grimly thought he would rather see Eric fed into a wood chipper, fully awake the entire time. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was being loaded onto the plane in his office pod was awash with emotion. Sorrow, anger, deep and profound sadness and the most frightening, the beginnings of a powerful feeling of vengeance. He was glad he’d be there just before dawn, the last thing he needed was for Sookie to get up a full head of steam before he could be there to stop her from doing something dangerous. He put a call in to the house physician in the building and after learning of Pam’s condition on her arrival, Bill wished he was on an SST. This was a volatile situation to start with… Sookie being dead center in the mix was even worse. Bill stowed his laptop, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything other than the situation at home now anyway. 

He felt to plane lift of the ground and Bill wished with all his heart, John would be able to keep Sookie reined in until he arrived. 

 **Outlooks**  

Sookie was curled up on the bed next to Pam. Still holding one of her hands, she finally understood how it could become dangerous for her if Pam were to wake, but John assured her he could reach Pam in time before she could hurt Sookie. John had been changing the bags of blood as soon as they emptied and Dr. Cantwell brought three more bags of plasma and four bags of A-neg. When Sookie asked him how long it would take, he could give her no solid answer. 

“She’s been monstrously abused, she’s been starved… restrained for who knows how long with silver. I would venture a guess that she was barely able to heal completely between the tortures… what limited strength she may have had was eaten away by the silver. Miss Stackhouse, it may be weeks before she comes out of this coma.” He hesitated before saying, “She may never wake again, or she may awaken but have serious mental defects as a result. I wish I could tell you with more certainty, but it’s much like a brain injury for a human. The outcome just can’t be predicted. I’m sorry.” 

Sookie nodded because she was too shook, over his words. When he left, she scooted closer to Pam and put her arm over her friend protectively. She began to speak softly, slow, fat tears made their way slowly down Sookie’s face as she whispered, “One time my brother Jason got hit really hard playing football and he was unconscious? Anyway, the doctors told us to talk to him and we did until he woke up and told us to be quiet.” 

“Tell me to be quiet Pam. Tell me.” Sookie waited a bit then continued. “I don’t know if you knew I’ve been planning the wedding but it’s an enormous pain in the ass sometimes. Seriously, you cannot believe the mundane crap you have to make decisions about! Although, I will be wearing my Mom’s wedding dress not Gran’s. Which is a little weird because ever since I was a little girl, I saw myself wearing Gran’s, funny huh?” 

Sookie lay on the bed, telling Pam about the wedding and moved on to what it was like to work for Mr. Garth, stopping every now and then to wipe away her tears and to ask Pam to wake up. John changed bags and Sookie talked softly and cried. Sookie was unaware of the text messages John was sending to Joe and Mr. Garth. They were less about Pam’s progress, but more about Sookie’s reactions to what was happening. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill had relaxed a bit when Sookie’s feelings about vengeance ebbed but the abject sorrow shocked him. He was afraid that Pam may have met the True Death and Bill was even more concerned by that. The Authority would not stand for what they had suspected Eric had done. If Pam was indeed gone, Eric would die the True Death, but only after the pain of prolonged and harsh punishment. 

His plane landed and before long, he was on his way home. He’d received a message from Joe so he’d be stopping by the office first. Joe had told him that Pam was still with the world, but the potential outcome was bleak. Bill could only guess what Joe wanted to see him about first, but he wasn’t clueless. Between the AVL, the Authority and Mr. Garth, Eric Northman had a target on his back the size of Texas. 

 **XxXxX**  

John heard Bill come in and was waiting in the hallway, never taking his eyes off Pam and Sookie as Bill walked up to him. John nodded in acknowledgement but kept his eyes on Sookie. 

“Any change?” Bill asked softly, he didn’t want Sookie to know he was there yet. 

“She’s healing, the worst of the wounds are gone, but the Doc said she could be in the silver coma for days, weeks even. Miss Sookie is taking it hard, really hard.” John said equally as quiet. 

Bill cocked his head and listened as Sookie’s raspy voice talked about the terrace garden and that she also grew herbs there, then asked Pam to open her eyes and tell her to be quiet. Bill was alarmed by the sound of Sookie’s voice and now that he was so near her, her despair and heavyheartedness rolled over him in great waves. “How long has she been talking to Pam?” Bill asked his voice urgent. 

“Hour’s sir… I tried to get her to rest but she just wouldn’t.” John’s voice was full of apology. 

Bill gave him a nod and said, “I need to take Sookie away from this for a while.” John stepped back and Bill entered the room. He walked to the side of the bed where Sookie lay and said gently, “Sweetheart, come with me for a little while, please?” 

Sookie’s head snapped around when she heard his voice and when she saw him standing there she sat up and threw herself at him and began to sob great, gulping sobs that shook her tiny frame and robbed her of her breath. He lifted her carefully and John gave him a look to indicate he would continue to keep watch over Pam. 

Bill carried Sookie to their bedroom, holding her tightly to him, whispering in her ear to quiet herself, telling her he loved her, he was there now and lastly that Pam would be fine before long. Even as he spoke those words to her he wondered if they would come true. He lay on the bed holding her close to him and was relieved when at last she slept. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke slightly confused, with eyes that stung and burned, with lips that felt cracked and dry and a severe headache on the horizon. Suddenly thoughts of Pam flooded her mind and she pushed off the bed and ran to the guest room. Pam was gone and Sookie was on the verge of panic when Bill put his hand on her shoulder and said quietly, “She’s just upstairs sweetheart.” 

Sookie let out a screech and spun around to face Bill, her face a mass of anger and irrational pain. “This is your fault! If you’d never got me into this, Pam would be fine!” 

Bill was stunned by her vehemence and her emotions fueled his. “My fault?! Are you insane? How is this my fault?” 

Sookie pushed herself away from him and said, “If you hadn’t agreed to be Eric’s damn character reference, none of this would have happened!” 

“And you’d still be waiting tables at Merlotte’s, getting your ass pinched by crass rednecks and living paycheck to paycheck! Praying that nothing breaks down or needs replacement because you haven’t the means to fix it!” 

Rage burned in her eyes as she spit, “Yup… that was my life until I met you and guess what? I was surviving just fine! I didn’t need your complications! Now my friend has been almost destroyed by your sick son of a bitch Sheriff and I’m just supposed to forget about all that!” 

“Did it never occur to you that you wouldn’t even _know_ Pam or Eric for that matter if we’d never met? Use your brain for once Sookie! This all happened because you were born a telepath and you made the decision to become involved with me! Did it ever cross your mind that you stepped into the deep end of the pool knowing full well what would happen?” 

Sookie’s overloaded mind, the stress of the last couple of days, the shock of Pam’s condition, the escalating emotions and the fuel that fired them both up suddenly overwhelmed Sookie and she snarled, “I waited nearly two years for a vampire to walk into Merlotte’s and now I’m just sorry it was you!” 

Bill took a sudden step back, his blue eyes shining indigo with shards of silver flashing ominously within them. He spoke in a voice so cold and distant Sookie was as stunned as if he’d struck her. 

“I think it will be best if we don’t discuss this further. You do whatever it is you want to do, blame whomever you’d like but I refuse to be your whipping boy any longer Sookie. You’d do well to think about just what it is you _do_ want because quite frankly I am at a complete loss.” 

Bill turned and walked back to their bedroom, and seeing as Sookie had fallen asleep in her clothes, she stomped down the hall, grabbed her keys from the side table by the door and left the apartment to go check on Pam two floors above her. Her anger slipped away as quickly as it had come. She leaned back against the elevator as it moved, “What the hell was I thinking?” she whispered. Her mind churned and her stomach felt like she’d swallowed battery acid. She thought about going back to tell Bill she was sorry and didn’t mean it, but it would be better if they both cooled down a bit first. 

The doors opened and Sookie walked to the main Infirmary door and found it unlocked. A pleasant looking woman sat behind a nurses’ station that Sookie hadn’t noticed the night before. Probably because she and John had entered through a different door, “Good evening Miss Stackhouse, we’ve been expecting you! Dr. Cantwell is with her right now, she’s in room four, down the hall and to the right.” 

“Is she awake?” Sookie asked wearily. 

“No, the poor dear hasn’t woken yet, but she hasn’t been here long, I’m sure she’ll be up and about before too long.” She patted Sookie’s hand and gave her a smile. She was a clear broadcaster and Sookie discovered that the woman thought Sookie could use a shower and a comb, and felt sadness for her because she obviously cared about Pam’s well-being and she hoped Sookie would not be disappointed if Pam’s recovery wasn’t a possibility. 

Sookie thanked the woman and headed to Pam’s room. The doctor was just exiting and he gave her a smile and said, “I’m afraid there is little change. Her physical condition has improved greatly but she is still in the coma.” 

“Is there nothing else you can do?” Sookie asked, her voice raw, her eyes swollen from crying, begged for a positive answer. 

“There is and we have a call out for it as we speak.” He said as he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder and steered her toward the end of the hall where Sookie could see some comfortable chairs and sofa. They entered the lounge and he gestured for Sookie to take a seat. He continued, “When a vampire has been so grievously silvered and physically injured, their bodies tend to go into a sort of hibernation state. With everything combined, I need to find a willing donor of some very rare blood, among other things.” 

Sookie looked into the doctor’s warm gray eyes and said, “I see.” She might be told if she asked, more than likely the doctor had been instructed to answer her questions, but much like the cabbage green blood bags the night before, she didn’t need to know details. She had to ask one question though for her own peace of mind. 

“When you say, rare blood that’s not like…” her words trailed off because she suddenly decided she didn’t want to know, show she held her hand out in a stop motion, as she shook her head no at the same time. 

Dr. Cantwell smiled a little and said, “Don’t worry unnecessarily; there’s nothing nefarious going on. No one will be injured or killed to obtain what we need, it’s just that the source is limited and not easy to obtain.” 

The doctor reached over and took Sookie’s hand in his, “Mr. Garth is sparing no expense to get what we need. Knowing Mr. Garth as I do, I think it will take about two days or less.” 

“Can I go see her?” 

“Certainly, the threat of attack due to starving has been taken care of. When she wakes she’ll be safe to be around. Albeit quite weak but it’s safe for you to be alone with her.” Sookie nodded and rubbed her temple with her fingertips. She had a bitch of a headache now. Cantwell looked at her and said quite delicately, “Forgive me for saying this, but you really should go back to your apartment and get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, but first I’m going to have to beg for Bill’s forgiveness because I messed up bad, _really bad_.” 

Cantwell patted her shoulder as they stood and said, “He’s a charming fellow. I’m certain it can be worked out.” 

“I hope so.” Sookie said weakly. 

Dr. Cantwell excused himself as his cell phone buzzed and Sookie thanked him again then left the lounge walked back to Pam’s room. The change in Pam’s appearance was dramatic. Her face was beautiful once again, the depressed cheekbone was in its proper place, her hair was shiny supple and there were no angry red patches of scar tissue. 

Sookie heaved a sigh of great relief. All that remained was getting her to wake up and be herself once again. Sookie sat in a chair next to the bed, she put her hand over Pam’s and said softly, “You look wonderful Pam… can you open your eyes? Can you hear me?” 

“Pam, I really screwed up, I just completely unloaded on Bill and it was ridiculous and petty and so uncalled for. Now all I need to do is go downstairs and beg his forgiveness which could mean… I don’t know what…” 

Dr. Cantwell stood outside the door for a moment, listening to Sookie speak. He wasn’t sure of the history behind Sookie’s knowledge and acceptance of all things supernatural, but he wished he could find a girl like her! His phone buzzed again and he answered it as he walked back to the nurses’ station. Mr. Garth needed an update. 

Sookie wasn’t sure how long she sat alongside Pam and talked to her about just about everything, but she knew she was just trying to escape the inevitable. She needed to get her ass in gear and go apologize to Bill. She had done a really shitty thing and now she had to face it. She told Pam goodbye and left to go downstairs. 

Sookie let herself in and called out Bill’s name. He didn’t answer her and it filled her with a great deal of dread. He was monumentally pissed and maybe he wasn’t ready to hear her apology. She walked down to the office but saw there were no lights on. She easily imagined Bill brooding away in the dark so she said, “Bill? I’m gonna turn the lights on, okay?” 

When she did she was a little taken aback when the room was empty. She turned and walked to the bedroom and without saying so first, flipped the light switch and saw their bedroom exactly as she’d left it. The pillow and comforter askew and absolutely no sign of Bill. She turned and raced to the utility room off the kitchen and flung open the door and snapped on the light. 

Stunned Sookie gripped the doorframe as her head began to buzz and for a moment she thought she might faint. The travel pod was gone… Bill had left while she was upstairs. 

Her knees turned to jelly and she slid to the floor, Dear God what had she done!? 

 **Where Do You Go From Here?**  

Bill stood on the balcony of his suite at The Black Dagger, sipping warm Royalty Blended and looking out across the lights of Shreveport. He should have been relaxed by now but he simply couldn’t. His emotions ran rampant at the moment, if he had not been assigned as AIC Point in this investigation by The Authority, he would have taken a leave of absence and disappeared for a year or two. 

He swirled the warm, viscous fluid in the brandy snifter and contemplated the night’s events. Sookie’s ridiculous rant was a result of her fear and anger and her irrational belief that she was actually in control of a situation that couldn’t possibly be controlled. He knew she blamed herself for Pam’s situation… which, along with everything else was completely outlandish. He also knew full well that Sookie often lashed out at him, well, and others too, when she was in a temper. Tonight however, was as close to calling it quits as he’d ever come. Her words wouldn’t stop repeating in his mind. 

Bill looked out on the lights of the city but didn’t see them… all he saw was the look on her face when she told him she wished they’d never met. All he could feel was a stab of pain so white hot he couldn’t imagine surviving it. Over his many decades, Bill had felt an impressive array of horrific pain. He’d been cut, stabbed, hung, shot, crushed, held in silver, and lost a limb… twice! But he’d never felt the kind of pain he felt tonight. He turned away from the vista before him and sat in one of the comfortable lounge chairs, tipping his head back and staring up into the sky. 

What stars he could see brought him little comfort. He thought of all the nights he and Sookie had laid on a blanket, under the stars… picking out constellations, laughing, making love... How was it possible that the same woman that had lain there with him on so many occasions; be the same woman that told him she wished he’d never walked into her life? Without being aware of it, he heaved a sigh of hurt and frustration. 

Usually, when Sookie pulled one of her unpleasant little tirades, he didn’t take it personally for the most part. This one was different, this one truly hurt and he knew it was probably a good thing he was part of the Task Force to hunt Eric down. If there was one thing Bill was capable of, it was compartmentalizing. He swirled the snifter and then drank the last bit, then went inside, closed the balcony doors and engaged the light-tight, inside shutters. It would be dawn soon and he’d fielded numerous calls over the last two hours or so until it had been decided they would call off the hunt for the night. 

He had briefed the Agent in Charge that had Point during the daylight hours and then emailed the report from tonight to Nan and the Authority before powering down his laptop. Bill was suddenly inundated with a feeling of shock and regret and slight panic. 

Sookie. 

As he expected, his cell rang less than a minute later. He debated, he could have just keyed it over to voicemail but his common sense told him not to. “Yes.” He answered without emotion of any sort. She began to speak, rambling and apologetic, crying… she began to plead… beseeching him to come back to the apartment. He knew then what he wanted to say, so he said it. 

“Sookie, I have very important responsibilities at the moment. You trying to “make this right” as you phrased it doesn’t even make the last page of my list. I have an obligation to fulfill, a task that I cannot and will not walk away from. If and when this issue has been resolved, I will decide whether or not you move up and onto the last page. So, I would appreciate the courtesy of you not interfering. Please do not contact me until I have finished my objective. Therefore, I expect you to refrain from bothering me by leaving voice messages or sending emails. Have I made myself clear?” Her reply was a shocked whisper. “You agree we have an understanding then? Fine, good night.” 

He disconnected and put his phone on the table, then dropped heavily into the chair beside it. Bill closed his eyes and felt as if his entire life had been turned upside down. The saddest part was that he couldn’t say for sure if the feelings were his or hers. It didn’t really matter. A crimson tear shimmered as it slipped down his cheek. He stood up wearily and undressed for bed. As he settled in to rest, he had thought how ironic it was that for the first time in his nearly two century existence, he felt as old as the years he’d spent on this earth. He closed his eyes and the dawn took him deeper. 

He never knew how many times he called out Sookie’s name before the deepest slumber came. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie cried awhile then got up from the floor and made her way to the Master bath. She undressed and got into the shower, keeping the water on as hot as she could stand it. Her body felt like she had fallen down a flight of stairs and her mind was numb. She scrubbed her body as if to wash away the shock of what she’d done. 

She shampooed her hair twice, and then conditioned it. All the while, her mind revisited what she’d said and worse, what _he’d_ said because of it. She finally shut off the water and wrapped her hair in a towel before wrapping her body in another. The room was so steamy she couldn’t see the vanity, she walked to the doorway and flipped the fan switch and opened the door. The air that rushed in felt like an arctic blast on her lobster red skin. 

She didn’t care; she walked out of the bathroom, walked to the bed, threw back the covers and slid between the cool sheets. Complete mental exhaustion took over and she was asleep in minutes… but it would give her little peace. 

Sookie slept for a few hours and woke feeling like she hadn’t slept in a month. Her joints ached, her eyes felt as if she had sand in them and her hair was hopelessly tangled up in the towel she’d wrapped it in. She stumbled out of bed, tripping on the towel she’d wrapped around herself and nearly landed face first on the floor. She managed to somehow stay on her feet, though didn’t know how… she walked naked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and felt her stomach flip. 

She’d need Hollywood’s best special effects artists to try to make her look presentable! She had been planning on going to the office, but after a good look in the mirror, she decided she really didn’t have any need to go in anyway. Besides… she wanted to see if there had been any significant change in Pam. She got a comb out of the drawer and tried to section her hair and untangle it, but it was useless. She took her robe off the back of the door and walked out to the kitchen. She started coffee and as it brewed she picked up the card Dr. Cantwell had given her before she’d come downstairs. 

She was quite surprised when the doctor answered. She’d been expecting a receptionist or assistant. He must have caught her momentary pause when he chuckled and said, 

“Sorry if I startled you by answering, the only time someone else answers is if I’m handling an emergency or doing surgery. How are you this morning Miss Stackhouse?” 

“I’ve been better.” 

“Are you unwell? Would you like me to check you over?” 

“No, it’s nothing a fifth of bourbon couldn’t cure.” 

There was something in her voice than told him to remain silent. 

“How’s Pam? Did she wake up?” 

“I’m afraid there was any change since you left last night, I’m hoping she’ll be well enough to at least become aware of her surroundings once the sun sets. All of her nutritional needs have been more then met, she’s flawless. There isn’t a mark on her, all of her injuries have healed completely and she looks quite back to normal according to Mr. Garth.” 

Sookie’s jaw dropped. “Mr. Garth was there?” she asked incredulously. 

“Why yes, he came about an hour or so after you’d gone home. He left just before dawn. You seem surprised.” Cantwell said with a slight bit of curiosity in his tone. 

“Oh, I guess I didn’t think he would bother himself for Pam.” As soon as she spoke the words, she regretted them. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like that, gees… I just meant… nevermind. I just need some coffee, ah, thanks, um, for the update doctor.” She stammered, anxious to get off the phone. The moment she did, she poured a mug of coffee, added some milk and an ice cube and downed the first two mugful’s in record time. 

By the third she was starting to think a little more clearly and things didn’t suck quite as much. As she poured another mug, she walked back to the bedroom and got out her underthings. She went into the bathroom, dropped her robe, then started the shower and when it was comfortable, she laid out fresh towels, picked up her comb and got under the spray. 

She soaked her hair thoroughly then squirted a healthy dose of conditioner on her hair and after letting it work, slowly began the task of trying to comb out her nest of tangled hair. Forty-five minutes later, she was dressed and carrying a to-go mug of coffee as she left the apartment headed for the infirmary. 

When she walked in, there was a nurse in a crisp white uniform behind the nurses’ station counter. She even wore a heavily starched, blindingly white nurse’s cap. Sookie didn’t even know they still made those! The woman instantly made Sookie think of the term, “Battle Axe” Sookie guessed her to be in her sixties, well, if she’d been human a quick slip into her head and Sookie figured she was most likely of demon descent. She was a stout woman, with steel gray hair, heavy through the torso and Sookie wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised to see the woman lift a car. (Sookie was fairly certain the nurse could have done it even if she were all human!) 

So Sookie wasn’t the least bit surprised when the woman said sternly, “Visiting hours do not start until 11:00 a.m. Miss, you’ll have to wait.” The woman pointed toward a small waiting area behind Sookie and just as she was going to turn and take a seat, Dr. Cantwell called from down the corridor, “Miss Stackhouse please come in.” 

Nurse Battle Axe gave Sookie a grim look, no doubt believing that Sookie being allowed in before visiting hours would bring about wide-spread anarchy and ruin within her well-ordered world. Sookie just gave her a smile and a shrug of her shoulders as she headed down the hall. 

Sookie stepped into Pam’s room and was happy to see she looked as wonderful as Sookie had ever seen Pam look. She even had a slight tint of pink to her lips and cheeks. The comparison between the Pam that had fallen into her arms in the lobby and the Pam lying in the bed was remarkable. 

“Please, call me Sookie… she looks great!” 

“I’d love to Sookie and please, call me Doug.” In a whisper, she knew the nurse could hear, he said, “We’ll just pretend Irene doesn’t follow the rules.” 

Irene harrumphed at her station and Doug and Sookie both grinned. 

“So, what are her chances of waking tonight?” Sookie asked, absently rubbing Pam’s hand as she stood next to the bed. 

“Well, there are no absolutes in medicine, especially when it comes to vampires, but she’s made outstanding progress thus far so I think the chances are much better than I would have predicted last night.” 

“That’s welcome news… I’ve never been so scared before.” 

“Is that why you look so beat? Honestly Sookie, I think she’s going to be fine.” Then he noticed he awful look on her face and he said, “Sookie, I am so sorry, that was incredibly rude of me…” 

Tears began to spill over and Sookie stammered, “No… it’s, no, it’s not, it’s okay.” She stepped back from the bed, wiping angrily at her tears before saying, “I’ll come back later.” Then she turned fled the infirmary as fast as she could. She slammed through the stairwell door and flew down the steps at breakneck speed. She almost broke the key off in the lock as she was unlocking the door, but once inside the dam burst… 

She dropped to the floor, curled into a ball and cried herself out. At some point, she got up from where she lay and walked to the bathroom. She got a washcloth out and scrubbed her face in an effort to get her back to some semblance of normality. She squeezed multiple eye drops in her stinging eyes, then went into the kitchen and got a couple tea bags out. 

After she wet them with cool water, she placed them in the freezer and set the timer. Three minutes later, she laid on the couch, teabags on her closed eyes and her MP3 ear buds streaming the gentle sounds of waves lapping at the shore to relax her. She must have dozed after a while and when she became more aware, she felt much better. She got up and tossed the tea bags out, then walked back to the bathroom. 

She looked at her reflection and smiled a ghost of a smile. It wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t completely horrendous anymore either. Once she put a touch of makeup on and brushed out her hair, she looked more like herself and was in a small way beginning to feel a little better too. She walked into her closet and carefully considered her clothes. She finally settled on a pair of sporty capris and a tuck in blouse, she stuck her feet into her favorite sandals and left the room. 

She took her purse and keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door. She had things to do, for herself and for Pam. She took the elevator to the parking level and smiled slightly when she saw the desk was no longer in the lobby, then got in her car and headed out. She had a couple of ideas in mind and it was time to do some shopping. She didn’t know she was being tailed, but it wouldn’t have surprised her in the least. With things the way they were, no one would have let her out of the garage without protection and an escort in place. 

After Sookie had done her shopping, she made a quick stop at a deli and grabbed a sandwich to take home. She didn’t feel like cooking anyway and she hadn’t had a sandwich from them in a long time. Also, not surprisingly, John was there to help her carry her bags upstairs and he asked her about Pam. She told him what the doctor hoped for and as he put her packages on the table, he told her he certainly hoped Pam would do well. 

Sookie went through the bags and found the one with the lingerie, cut the price tags off and put them into a special wash bag. Then she did the same with the soft cotton shirts, the skirts and pants she had bought. She took all of it into the utility room and set the washer on delicate and dropped the items in as it filled. She added ‘Delicates Only’ soap, closed the lid and went back into the kitchen. 

She opened her sandwich and her stomach growled; she was hungry so she bit into it with gusto and after a few bites, put it aside, wiped her hands and opened another bag. She removed the items and carefully checking the labels, frowned slightly then called downstairs. 

She had no more than hung up the phone when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find a pleasant young man, named Ben. He took the things from her and she thanked him, he smiled and told her he’d be back in about an hour. That done; Sookie poured herself a soda, took the rest of her sandwich and out to the terrace to finish her lunch. She was feeling a whole lot better about things now and she felt like she’d accomplished something to feel good about at least. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was on a conference call and if any of the others wondered why he wasn’t at home they were smart enough not to mention it. He’d gotten up early in order to peruse the documents that had come by way of courier and he’d noted some points that needed clarification. It was the reason for the conference call and they had thoroughly discussed all his notations. The others once again signed off, leaving him and Nan. 

“Is the doctor certain she will wake tonight?” Nan said, cool and businesslike. 

“Well… he’s as sure as any physician can be. There is very little precedent with this kind of abuse and subsequent medical intervention. The last update seemed quite promising, so I’d say that’s as close to a yes as we’re going to get.” Bill dropped his eyes from the screen for a moment, hesitating just a beat and Nan didn’t miss it. 

“Do you have doubts Bill?” Nan was looking at him, her face a mask that showed no emotion or question. 

“No, not at all. It’s just that I must admit… I had not expected The Authority to approve this solution.” 

Nan put the contract she had been writing notes on down and clasped her hands together on top of the desk. Her voice was astoundingly gentle. “Bill… this situation has virtually no precedent. In fact, the circumstances they based their decision on was part of the Oral History from the millennia. Since we’ve become known, we can’t take the chance of this going public. It would be a disaster of catastrophic proportions. Pam must be granted asylum and based on her accounts, the final dispensation of said statement will be the one thing that decides Northman’s fate. Trust me,” her voice dripped venom and was as cold as an arctic blast. “The Authority will not hesitate to impose the True Death on him if even half of the incidents are proven true.” 

Nan looked down at her clasped hands and said in a more delicate way, “I don’t want any vampire to meet the True Death I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but when I saw your report and the documentation... the pictures… I could not let it stand, nor could the Authority. Eric’s gone utterly off the charts, and as such his is a danger to us all. Eric Northman will meet the sun and we’ll likely spend months trying to get things back on an even keel. Is this in any way unacceptable for you? If it is, speak up now. If so warranted, Northman meets the True Death, end of story. Do you understand?” 

Bill turned his pen over and over in his fingers, thinking of a way to change the edict. But there was nothing. Even with all the bullshit and petty annoyances he’d dealt with for far too many years, it was with a heavy heart that he finally said, “I concur with the decision.” Then he leaned forward and disconnected the video feed. 

Bill closed his eyes and felt more tangled emotions than he had in decades. He knew part of it had to do with this problem with Sookie but that was beside the point. Essentially, he had signed Eric’s death warrant and it was an oddly disconcerting feeling. He stood and called the front desk. He ordered an O-neg donor, it wouldn’t be as good as Sookie, but TruBlood or even Royalty Blended would not suffice just now. A moment later, there was a knock at his door. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric was lying on his back on top of the glacier watching the Northern Lights dance above him. He couldn’t help but marvel at them still. As a child, his people had considered them omens, thought them magic. Now the entire world knew that they were nothing more than high altitude static discharge in the uppermost atmosphere. Not ominous, not a harbinger of successes to come… just static. It had been far too long since he’d seen them last. He drew in a deep, deep breath, even as he lay on one of Europe’s last remaining glaciers, there was still only the tiniest bit of scent that he remembered of his human days. 

He didn’t bother to breathe in again. 

Eric had fled Louisiana when he discovered Fangtasia abandoned. Gustav, Ginger and stunningly enough, Pam had slipped away while in his rage, he’d lost complete control. If he had really wanted to have tracked Gustav down, it wouldn’t have taken much. He wasn’t even certain if Ginger was dead already or not anyway but it was discovering Pam was being held at Garth’s stopped him short. It was the ultimate wakeup call, if Garth was harboring Pam, which of course meant Sookie was involved. 

He knew without a doubt that at least for the moment, he needed to be as far away from Shreveport as he could be. It was laughably ironic actually, it took fleeing the sticky and cloying Southern United States to lying atop of a glacier to cool his rage and allow his mind to think clearly again. He knew that he was still going to get what he wanted, he just needed to start using his head and go back to actually acting as if he had more than just half a brain! 

Pam going to Sookie had stunned him so completely that he’d nearly met the sun completely unintentionally. He’d tracked her to Garth’s building and it had ramped up his rage yet again. He couldn’t get near the place, and even as he tried calling to her as his child, he realized there was absolutely no response. That was when he noticed two things, the sun was rising and if Pam was too hurt to respond… he was suddenly and eerily devastated when the full weight of his many months long rampage dropped on him. It was than when he knew that he needed to be somewhere else _and fast!_  

He’d gone to ground near the airport, awakened, fed heavily on some airline employees and then lodged himself within the landing gear of a plane headed for New Orleans. From there he managed to get himself onto an international flight and arrived in time to get to one of his safe places before the sun rose. It had taken a lot of careful steps, an ungodly amount of cash and plenty of glamouring but at least for the moment, he could finally rest his weary mind and figure out how to get what he wanted and not meet the True Death doing it. 

Eric had no doubt that The Authority had issued or was ready to issue a sealed warrant and that he had, or would have a price on his head. He didn’t, no he _couldn’t_ believe that Pam would have told the AVL or The Authority about his transgressions since Garth had held him captive; since he’d allowed his rage to overcome his sense of self-preservation! That was over now, over and done with… it was time to get back in the game and get the things he wanted. Once and for all. 

 **XxXxX**  

After lunch Sookie took the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. The lingerie she laid out on a net rack to dry and then set up the ironing board. She got a little teary-eyed when the first couple of things on the pile were shirts of Bill’s but she swallowed hard and did what she needed to do. By the time she finished the ironing of her and Bill’s things and hung them up the dryer buzzed and she touched up the new clothes and set them on top of the washer. 

She took the underwear and tossed it into the dryer on fluff and heard someone knocking. She opened the door to find Ben holding the dry cleaning she’d had sent out. She wanted to tip but he demurred and she promised to make him a pie which he said would be heavenly. 

Sookie spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning, both literally and physically. While she scrubbed the shower and then the tub, she replayed every second of the confrontation between her and Bill. By the time she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the grout of the kitchen floor tiles, she’d come to think of the confrontation as having nothing to do with Bill. He’d not confronted her; he’d not said vile, nasty things. Things that cut to the quick and then rubbed them generously with salt. No, that had been all her and she hated herself for what she’d done. 

Even now, as the tears mixed with the wash water, she could not think of a way for her to even speak to Bill, much less get him back. She had to face the fact that she might very well have thrown her entire future away because she didn’t engage her brain before she ran her mouth. As she rinsed the floor with clean water, she wracked her brain and prayed for a solution to give her at least a fleeting chance for her to apologize to Bill. 

Sookie stood and stretched to loosen the muscles in the lower back. She glanced at the clock, then put away the cleaning supplies and removed the lingerie from the dryer and folded it delicately. She had put the things she laundered and ironed in the guest bedroom earlier. Now she laid out a silk camisole, a pair of panties, and removed the plastic from one of the outfits she’d had dry-cleaned. She went to take a quick shower and she dressed in clean clothes, reapplied makeup and fixed her hair. She checked herself in the mirror and deemed herself presentable. 

She took the clothing and slipped it into a small tote bag and added the toothbrush, deodorant and other toiletries she purchased, grabbed her keys from the counter and headed upstairs to the infirmary. It was almost sunset and she wanted to be there when Pam woke. She wanted to let Pam know that Sookie’s home was open to her, either of them if Pam so chose. 

Sookie walked into the infirmary and was slightly relieved to see ‘Battle Axe’ was gone. There wasn’t anyone there so she just went down to Pam’s room to find Dr. Cantwell standing by Pam’s bed. She glanced at her watch as she hung the clothes in the small closet and asked quietly, “Anything?” 

Cantwell gave a small shrug of his shoulders and gave her an encouraging yet tight smile. “Nothing yet, but I’m sure it won’t take long. I’m pretty sure she’ll wake soon.” But Sookie could hear the slight undercurrent of doubt in his tone. Pam still looked the picture of health, well, the picture of vampire health as it was, and still Sookie was saddened to find Pam still unaware of her surroundings. 

Sookie asked, “Doug, will it be alright if I sit with her for a while?” 

“Certainly!” he said with a warm smile, “I’m actually glad to hear you say that, I’ve got something coming in soon that I’ll be quite involved with, still, if she wakes, just call for the nurse and we’ll take it from there.” 

“Okay,” Sookie looked at him and pushed the chair closer to the bed. Cantwell left and Sookie reached over and took Pam’s hand in hers. She gently rubbed Pam’s hand with her thumb while she held it and whispered, “Please wake up Pam; we need you to wake up.” Sadly, there was no response and the minutes after sunset turned into an hour and then an hour more. 

Sookie talked of the lovely clothes and things she bought for her, she told her about the vintage Chanel suits she’d discovered at a consignment shop Pam had told her about. And she talked about Bill, Sookie laid her head on the mattress and whispered to Pam that she was afraid she’d lost lose Bill for good and that she’d never get to wear her Mom’s wedding dress… but Pam slept on. 

In the security office Bill stood silently before the bank of screens that recorded every area of the infirmary, including Pam’s room. He stood there alone… and heard every word Sookie said. 

 **The Next Step**  

Sookie was dozing in and out and wasn’t sure if she imagined the words at first or not. “What colors?” the words were barely breathed. 

Sookie’s head snapped up and as it did, Pam moved her hand slightly, giving Sookie’s fingers a weak squeeze. 

“Pam! What?” Sookie was elated then equally confused. 

“The Chanel… what colors are they?” 

With those six words, Sookie’s heart leapt for joy. “Oh my God! Oh… I have to ring for the nurse!” Sookie grabbed the button and pressed it. With a huge smile, she looked down at Pam and answered, “Well, the one with the slacks is pale lavender and the other is pink.” 

Pam gave Sookie a slow wink and said, “Good girl…” 

Before she could say more, the nurse entered the room and just steps behind her, Doug. “Good evening, I’m Dr. Cantwell, may I call you Pam?” 

Pam nodded and Cantwell said, “It’s good to see you back Pam, excuse me Sookie, if I could just…:” 

Sookie jumped up and moved away from the bed so Doug could get closer to Pam. She watched with a mild curiosity, wondering just what a doctor would do to ensure their vampire patient was doing well. No pulse, heartbeat or lung functions, right? She tried to position herself in such a way that she could kind of see but would hopefully not be too obvious. Much to her great surprise, the first thing he did was put his stethoscope in his ears, placing the bell on Pam’s chest. 

“Take a big breath in please.” 

Pam complied and then he moved the bell to the other side and had her do the same. After she did, he straightened and smiled down at her, “Excellent, the ribs seem to have regenerated perfectly.” It was then that Doug glanced her way and Sookie couldn’t imagine what kind of look she had on her face because Doug chuckled and said, “She had a number of shattered ribs, when I pushed on her chest, and it sounded like popcorn popping.” 

Sookie blanched at that and Cantwell quickly said, “Sorry…” but when Pam looked at Sookie she laughed a little and Sookie felt better immediately. 

Then Doug turned to the nurse, whose name she learned was Phoebe, she was a fairly loud broadcaster for a shape-shifter, and Sookie kept the smile on her face directed Pam’s way so Phoebe wouldn’t suspect that Sookie knew what it was that Phoebe wanted to do with the good doctor given half a chance! 

A moment later she entered the room again but seemed very somber. She said something too quiet for Sookie to hear, he nodded curtly and Pam’s face became suddenly sad. Before she could ask what was wrong, Cantwell turned and said, “I’m sorry Sookie, but Pam and I need to speak privately with some visitors…” 

Sookie understood instantly and said, “Should I go to the waiting room?” 

She was surprised when he said, “We, ah… I’m not sure how long it will take, why don’t you go home and Pam can call you when she’s free.” He gave her a genuine smile and Pam added, “Yes, if that’s okay with you?” 

Sookie smiled, agreed and breezed out as if she had not a care in the world, but inside her heart and stomach were doing flip flops because she knew that Pam’s visitors included Bill. She managed to keep her face completely neutral as she left and walked down the stairs to her floor. After she let herself inside, she dropped onto the sofa, picked up the TV remote and began flipping through the channels, seeing absolutely nothing as she did. Her only thought was that Bill was in the building and she wouldn’t catch so much as a glimpse of him. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill had watched Sookie with Pam until it looked as if Pam would not be waking anytime soon. He picked up the phone and paged the doctor. After instructing him to call as soon as Pam woke, then calling the two other members of the team to inform them there had been no change. He hung up and stared at the screen of Pam’s room almost without thought, he reached forward and moved the angle, and then the zoom of the camera until most of the image was Sookie.

 He saw the tears shimmering in her eyes, could tell she hadn’t slept and perhaps more than anything else could feel her utter sorrow. His jaw clenched tightly as he reminded himself of her actions, he was angry. Yes, he was very angry with her! And yet all he wanted to do was zip into that room, take her home and make love to her until she wasn’t able to move. Bill closed his eyes and tried to find the anger yet again. He did, but he knew it was dissipating and as annoying as that was, he was able to feel the hurt a bit more and his desire for her cooled as quickly as it had flared. With a final look at her face, he touched the monitor screen, tracing his fingertip along Sookie’s jawline before returning the camera to its original position and zipping out of the infirmary and out into the night. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill arrived in The Authority’s Prime Investigator’s limousine, along with the AVL’s Ethics and General Consul after receiving word that Pam had come to. With little less than three hours until dawn, they had a lot to get accomplished. They spoke to the doctor and then entered Pam’s room. 

She was standing beside her bed and bowed to them as they entered. Bill broke rank immediately, and took her by the arm. “Pam, please, get back in bed. You are far too weak to be concerned with protocol!” He helped her in and gently brought the covers up. Behind him, the other vampires hid their slight amusement of Bill’s gentlemanly manners as the action had been decided upon on the ride over. They knew that no matter how weak Pam was, she would never do something as offensive as not acknowledging a senior member of The Authority! 

They planned all along to use Bill’s familiarity and friendship with Pam to their advantage. If it took something as simple as her seeing Bill acting as her protector then they would certainly do it in order to get the complete story of just what had happened with Eric Northman. Her cooperation was essential if for only one purpose, they would not issue an Edict of True Death, without first hearing what she would or would not reveal about the incidents in question. It was monumental enough that they had already approved the first phase. 

After Bill introduced the two men, he moved chairs in from the hallway for them to sit on and then perched himself on the edge of Pam’s bed. If she thought this peculiar, she didn’t show it. Then again, Bill reminded himself that she had risked her entire existence by sending Ginger to Sookie in the first place, so she was probably grateful for Bill’s support. 

The Prime Investigator got things rolling. He spoke in low, modulated tones; everything about his manner was gentle and unassuming. “Pam, we’ve seen the photos and read the physical’s report on your injuries and overall state when you arrived here, and I’d like to offer you my personal sympathies with regard to the hardships you have endured. I am, however, bound by The Authority to ask you the following question. Do you wish at this time, to be granted asylum and sanctuary from your maker, Eric Northman?” 

Pam glanced at Bill, her face stricken with a look of fear; Bill gave her a slight nod and a gentle smile, encouraging her to answer. 

She glanced at the Prime Investigator before respectfully lowering her gaze and said in a tone barely above a whisper, “I do, your Grace.” She kept her eyes lowered and he took in her words and seemed to be mulling them over most carefully. It seemed like an agonizingly long span of time, when in fact it was only a minute, when he spoke and said, “I hereby grant you asylum and sanctuary, by the power granted me by The One True Authority. There is but one caveat… you must answer our questions as asked and must help us to understand why this action is to be granted unconditionally.” 

“Yes, your Grace.” Pam replied respectfully. 

With a nod, he gave the floor to the AVL’s E & G Consul and he began to ask Pam about the things that had been going on in the last year and a half, give or take. As Bill listened, he was horrified at the brutality and panicked when he learned more and more about Eric’s dangerous obsession with Sookie. His fears were mirrored in the eyes of the Prime Investigator on more than one occasion. What bothered Bill even more was the fact that he knew full well that Pam was telling the truth, but he also knew Pam well enough to know that for every incident Pam revealed, there were at least three others she would never tell anyone, himself included. Ever. 

After they’d listened to Pam’s statement, it was just a half hour before dawn when it was decided that while Eric was indeed in very serious trouble, they would not issue a sealed death warrant just yet. After a hushed discussion and Bill’s assurance that Pam would be staying with he and Sookie for as long as Pam desired, the Prime Investigator went upstairs to speak with Mr. Garth in the Penthouse. They all returned to The Black Dagger and on the way, Bill called the AICP on days and told him the search for Eric was terminated for the foreseeable future. Pam had been adamant about one key issue. Eric was nowhere near Shreveport; in fact, she suspected he was on another continent. 

Before Bill went to rest for the day, he gathered all his belongings and packed them. And then entered his travel pod and went to rest. He too had spoken to Mr. Garth. As a result, Mr. Garth had made arrangements to bring Bill back as he would be staying in one of the smaller apartments on the same floor as Sookie. There was no way he was going to be more than a few seconds away from her at any given moment anytime soon. Bill had never been as frightened as he was when he learned just how much Eric wanted Sookie dead. 

 **XxXxX**  

After Bill and the others had left, Pam debated then for a moment or two before giving in and calling Sookie. She had thought Sookie would have been sound asleep so she was surprised when Sookie answered on the first ring and obviously hadn’t been sleeping. Moments later, Sookie walked into Pam’s room with a nervous smile. 

“Hey, how’d it go?” 

Pam could tell that Sookie was both relieved and disappointed that Bill wasn’t there. “It was fine.” Pam still felt quite weak. 

Even so, she found herself feeling quite overwhelmed when Sookie said, “Are you ready to come home?” 

“Home?” Pam was clearly confused. 

“To our place… Doug, uh, Dr. Cantwell said you would be fine to come now if you’d like. Think you’re up to it? You don’t have to even get dressed, I’ll just go get you a robe or you could slip into the clothes…” 

Pam gave Sookie a smile and said, “I do want that very much, but would it bother you terribly if I took a shower first and then went with you? I just, I just…” Pam’s voice cracked and she quickly cleared her throat to try and cover it. 

Sookie spoke up instantly and said, “Well, I had to guess, but I bought you shampoo and stuff, it’s by the other things, I’d be happy to wait until you get ready. You know, I’m going to double-check to be sure, sure that it’s okay for you to leave I mean so, why don’t you hop in the shower and I’ll find the doctor.” Sookie smiled and added, “Besides, even if he’d want you to stay another day, you’ll still feel better after a nice hot shower, right?” 

Pam nodded and picked up the tote bag with the things Sookie had brought for her, “I think that sounds good.” Then she headed into the bathroom. Once she closed the door, Sookie went looking for Cantwell. She found him sitting at the nurses’ station, typing away at the computer.  He looked up and gave her a smile, “How’s she feeling?” 

“Pretty good, she’s taking a shower then she’s gonna come with me… I mean that’s still okay, right?” 

Cantwell stood and said, “If it makes her more comfortable, it’s a wonderful idea. I’m going to pack some blood for her, and should you need more just call John.” 

Sookie frowned a little and said, “I’ve got lots of TruBlood at home…” 

Cantwell stopped and turned to look at her, “Sookie, will it be a problem for you if she needs to have actual blood for a while?” 

“Well, no… it’s just, wait… how come?” 

Cantwell headed toward the pharmacy again and Sookie walked alongside him. “When a vampire has been starved and abused then repeatedly silvered, synthetic blood just isn’t going to cut it. Are you sure this is okay?” He unlocked the door and she followed him inside like she had followed John, he paused to take an insulated bag from a stack on one of the shelves. 

“Well, I don’t mind, I guess I thought she was okay because she looks good. But if it’s what she has to have…” Sookie shrugged her shoulders slightly. “How long is it going to take for her to be 100%?” 

“Every vampire is different. The best thing for Pam is as much rest and reassurance possible and heavy on the best thing nutritionally sound for a vampire.” It was his turn to shrug as he loaded the bag with the numerous units of blood. Then he moved further down and picked up five or six of the small more condensed looking units. He held them in his hand and said, “Have her take one of these before she rests and when she wakes.” 

Sookie frowned a little and asked, “What’s the difference?” 

As he added them to the bag and then zipped it closed he said, “These are packed cells… they’re all red blood cells, the plasma and white blood cells have been removed. Basically, for a sick vampire? They’re like a loading dose of antibiotics for humans. It’s just going to help her heal faster.” 

They walked out of the cooler and left the pharmacy, he handed her the bag and said, “If you think she needs anything call me and I’ll come down or you can bring her back up here, but I’d suggest you get her settled quickly, she’s not going to be capable to fight off the need to rest.” 

“Thanks Doug… I really appreciate all you did and I know Pam feels the same.” As she walked backward toward Pam’s room. 

“You’re welcome Sookie and don’t hesitate to call.” He gave her a little wave and walked in the opposite direction. 

Sookie stepped into Pam’s room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, pale and obviously exhausted. She looked at Sookie as she entered and said, “Sookie… I don’t,” 

Sookie just walked briskly to Pam and pulled her to her feet, “Come on let’s get you settled, you look great by the way.” She gave Pam a big smile. 

“What about?” Pam pointed to the things on the bed. 

“I’ll come back and snag them but it’s important you get settled and take your medicine before you go lights out for the day.” She had maneuvered Pam out of the infirmary and they stood before the elevator, listening as it hummed to a stop and the doors slid open. 

“Medicine? What medicine, I’m a vampire.” Pam asked, more than a little confused. 

“The medicine is units of concentrated red blood cells.” 

“Oh.” Pam wasn’t sure what to make of that but by the time Sookie got her situated in her guest room, she undressed and slipped into a silk nightgown as Sookie heated the blood. She heard a snip and as Pam slipped the covers back Sookie handed her a glass. Pam looked at it, then drank it down in one gulp. She was fading fast and Sookie gave her a nudge and she found herself lying on her back. Sookie pulled the covers over her and before Pam could tell Sookie thank you, she was out cold. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie had gone back to the infirmary and gathered the things Pam had used and talked with Phoebe as she turned the room over, taking down the IV pole and making notations in the chart that had hung from the foot of Pam’s bed. Phoebe told Sookie about what it had been like to become a nurse able to care for supes. Sookie found it completely fascinating. 

“So, did you have to do a lot of post degree work?” Sookie asked curiously. 

“Once I became an RN, I had to continue an additional two years to be supe certified. There were a few times I debated if it was really something I wanted to pursue, in a lot of ways it is not unlike what human MDs go through, but I stuck with it. Being two-natured kept me motivated. There are just too many things a supe couldn’t survive without the specific skillset needed to treat them properly.” 

“Cool, I guess I never thought of it like that. If this is really rude tell me I’m out of line but what’s your ‘go-to’ shift?” Sookie asked, waiting for a rebuke. 

“A platypus.” 

“Sookie’s jaw dropped to the floor. Then Phoebe laughed out loud and Sookie realized she’d been had. “Cute.” She said with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle. 

“No, actually I prefer a vixen.” 

“Oh… hey what’s a vixen?” Sookie’s brows knitted together in confusion. 

“Oh, sorry… it’s the term for a female fox.” She smiled and said, “Sometimes I wish I loved in the north so I could change into a white artic fox but I’d never be able to deal with the freezing temps. No. I’m content to stay here where I’m comfortable.” 

By that point Sookie had all of Pam’s things together and yawned deeply. “Oh, excuse me! Well Phoebe, I’ve got to get back, I’m dead on my feet.” 

Phoebe gave her a dazzling smile and said, “Don’t take this the wrong way but I do hope I won’t see you back here for anything but a friendly visit.” 

“Not at all, you take care Phoebe.” 

“You too!” she said with a genuine and brilliantly white smile. 

When Sookie entered the apartment, she took a quick look at Pam, then went to her room. The events of the last couple of days suddenly overwhelmed her. She stripped down to her bra and panties, yanked the covers back and crawled into bed. She didn’t bother to set an alarm. Screw it. She’d get up when she woke up. It was her last waking thought… she dreamt but didn’t remember she did. Although it would have been fun if she had… she dreamt about the necessity of higher education for the average platypus. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke and opened the pod. While he had rested certainly, he had not rested well. His mind had never completely succumbed; instead it was active with fear and dismay over what he had learned about Eric. That coupled with his desire for Sookie, made more evident as he’d watched and listened to her ‘confession’ to Pam, made his desire even worse. 

While he waited for a TruBlood to heat, he was forced to admit to himself that he had indeed, lost the anger he felt. The microwave dinged and he removed the bottle and after a shake, poured it into a waiting glass. He leaned against the kitchen counter and thought about the last couple of days. In particular, he thought about Eric and what he’d done to Pam. 

The raid on Fangtasia had revealed a shocking tableau. The place was ripped apart, and looked like a war zone, but those present knew what they were seeing… the end result of an out of control vampire. The deeper they advanced the worse the damage was, but it was becoming obvious that more than other vampires had been hurt, possibly killed by Northman. 

The AVL Troopers were witness to the obvious evidence of human deaths. There were walls splashed with what could only be arterial spray from a human’s throat or other major vessel. The AVL Troopers took samples of many areas of blood in an attempt to determine just how many deaths may have occurred, the copious amounts of blood were a testament to fact that had to be more than one or two. 

Bill wondered if Pam was awake. Bill had learned upon waking that Sookie had taken her to their apartment, and to the best of Cantwell’s knowledge, was recovering nicely. Bill felt a bit of fear creep back into his mind… what if Pam wasn’t doing as well as the doctor thought? What if Pam couldn’t control her instinct and attacked Sookie? Then Bill began to shake his head slightly and his face wore a wry smile, he realized his “Must have Sookie” gene had turned on and he had almost given in to a silly worry to justify the need for him to go… wait, where was he anyway? 

He glanced on the countertop and noticed a set of keys and a note. Nope, with an extremely apologetic note, Mr. Garth begged forgiveness for being unable to get Bill into an apartment on the same floor as their apartment. Bill would have to go up several floors. He looked around at the apartment for the first time; it was not unlike the suite at The Black Dagger. Comfortable, yet functional. The note also explained how to connect to a secure Wi-Fi server, the landline phone number as well as how to order any nutritional drinks or dishes per Mr. Garth’s orders. His cell rang and he glanced at the display, Nan. He could have used a bit more time to himself but he had a job to do. He walked out of the kitchen, glass in hand and answered the call. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie waited to hear if Pam was awake, ready to prepare her ‘medicine’ but she didn’t expect it to be as soon as the sun set. She was correct in that assumption and Pam did not wake until just before midnight. Sookie heard the guest bedroom door open and Pam walked into the kitchen. Sookie already had the packed cells heating. 

“Hey! How are you feeling?” Sookie smiled and began pouring the blood into a glass. 

“Better,” Pam hesitated then said, “Ah… the clothes you bought are, very nice… thank you.” 

Even though Sookie couldn’t read a vampire’s thoughts, it was obvious that Pam was struggling with the events of late. Sookie believed Pam was just as gun shy as any battered woman had ever been. It broke Sookie’s heart and as she handed the glass to Pam, she looked at her and said, “You’re safe here Pam and I’ll do anything you ask of me.” 

Pam nodded and drank heavily, finishing the glass in no time. “I have lots of A-neg… would you like some of that?” Sookie asked gently. 

“No thank you, I should be good for a little while. Sookie, I, I can’t…” Pam stammered her eyes on the floor, unable to meet Sookie’s.

Sookie stepped forward and placed her hand on Pam’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Pam looked up as Sookie said, “That’s what friends do Pam, that’s all. So, what would you like to do tonight?” Sookie was so stunned at Pam’s words, her hand dropped from Pam’s shoulder and she stepped back in shock and utter disbelief. 

“I want to find Eric and drive a stake through his heart.” 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was on his computer when a feeling of shock and disbelief engulfed him. Seconds later he stood between Pam and Sookie, fangs extended ready to tear Pam apart. When he realized there was no danger present, he relaxed his posture and retracted his fangs. 

“Bill! What the hell?” Sookie said loudly, her heart hammering in her chest. She had been so startled by his arrival that she didn’t know what to think! 

Pam had cringed back at first and put her hands up to protect herself before re-posturing into a battle-ready attack mode. All in the blink of an eye, looking at Bill, Pam suddenly realized why Bill had come. She gasped and said, “You think I would hurt her?  You think I’d hurt Sookie?”Then without another word, Pam turned her back on him and went back to the guest room, closing the door behind her. Neither saw her tears and she’d never been so saddened in all her life. Why in the hell had Bill offered his home to her only to insult her by believing she would do Sookie harm? Pam sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and reached for the TV remote. She turned it on and surfed until she found a program she liked and tried to forget what little faith Bill actually had in her. She wiped at another tear and tried to concentrate on what was on. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie stood open-mouthed, staring at Bill. The only thing saving his ass at the moment considering her complete and total shock about what he’d just done was the fact that he looked thoroughly embarrassed. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to be angry, but she was too grateful that he was standing there to allow it. Instead, she moved a step back, crossed her arms and said, “Please explain.” 

Bill dropped his eyes from hers and said quietly, “Why did you get so shocked and upset?”

“Because when I asked Pam what she wanted to do tonight, she told me she wanted to stake Eric.” Bill closed his eyes for a second then nodded slightly. Before he could say more she asked, 

“Where did you come from?” 

Bill’s eyes met hers and said, “I was downstairs… I- I have…” but he could not finish. His eyes looked deeply into hers and his voice was a mere whisper when he said, “Why would you hurt me like that Sookie?” 

It was Sookie’s turn to close her eyes, when she reopened them they were filled with tears that ran hotly down her face, in a voice slightly louder than a whisper she answered, “Bill… I didn’t mean it, I - I never meant to cause you pain…” 

“But you did Sookie.” His voice was stronger now, a bit more commanding. “Sookie, you can call what you said many things, but my problem stems from the fact that if you said it, you have thought of it before and you said it because you knew it would hurt me.” 

Sookie rushed forward putting her palms flat on his chest, “No Bill! I didn’t! I just… I just was so freaked out and I never… never meant it like that!” 

Bill stepped away from her touch, lest it divert his attention from the true moment at hand. “But you’ve thought it, haven’t you?” 

Then to his amazement, she thought a moment then said, “Well, yeah, I have.” The look on his face made her rethink what she’d just said and she blurted out, “Wait! What… no! Not like that! Like when I’m hip deep in shit of one threat or another and I wished that I had never learned about the truth about the world the way it used to be! Before vampires and werewolves and demons and… and…” Sookie began to sob harder and Bill knew he’d probably regret it but he reached for her and pulled her close. 

“Sookie… when are you going to learn that everything you say and do has a consequence?”

Sookie just sobbed harder, so Bill just held her closer and silently shook his head at himself. As completely and unbelievably irate she had made him, no matter how much her words had stung… he couldn’t not deny her. He couldn’t stay angry, he let her get away with too much, and perhaps one day he’d be truly sorry for doing it… but he forgave her. He picked her up and as he held her in his arms he began kissing her tears away while he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cool cloth for her face, then turned on the water to fill the tub. He cleaned Sookie’s face, told her he loved her, and then left the room to apologize to Pam.  

When it came right to down to it, he’d never stood a chance of staying away from her… 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was poised on the edge of an abyss, Bill moved deep inside her and she wanted to fall, she begged him to let her fall… but he would not. He lifted her and slipped out of her as the surging water spun around her in tantalizing ways, “Oh Bill! Don’t! Please don’t!” 

Bill just chuckled and pulled her back against his chest, his length moving against her sensitive, center self and his hand roamed across her slippery body. Holding her tight against him with one hand, the other slipping across her skin, open palmed as he slowly pressed against her breast, the nipple hyper sensitive and rock hard, her body shivered involuntarily as she was so close to that golden edge… 

Bill stopped moving his hand and her groan was animal-like in its intensity, “No!” she growled, “You can’t!” 

But he could. And he did. 

 **How Much Things Change**  

Bill was lying in the dark feeling frustrated, angry, anxious and depressed. Emotions that changed second by second, assaulting him equal measure. He looked at his watch, not surprisingly; he found it a good five hours before sunset. He lay there contemplating his options. He’d had a conference call earlier that had gone longer than expected, so if he didn’t get at least three more hours of sleep he would get the bleeds. He couldn’t let that happen, so he reached for the remote and brought the lights up slightly. Then he picked up his cell and hit speed dial. 

” Oh Bill! Honey, I’m so sorry!” Sookie’s stressed out whine made him smile. 

” Sweetheart, would you please come up here and whatever you’re upset about? Bring it with you and we’ll take care of it.” 

Bill shut the phone and swung his legs off the bed, he heard the light-lock whoosh and Sookie came through the door, papers in hand and a terrible look of guilt all over her face. 

” Oh babe, I’m so sor…” It was all she got out because his mouth was on hers, his tongue slipped past her lips, as it did he picked her up and pushed her back toward the door and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically, she moaned low and her tongue danced with his before darting into his mouth and flicking the spots just behind his fangs which descended rapidly. 

Bill heard the papers in her hand float down to the floor and her hands held the back of his neck. Their kiss was long and slow, sweet and fierce, her heartbeat quickened, her breathing changed and her body melted against his… his lips grazed across her jaw, his kisses followed by tiny pinpricks of his fangs. At her throat, he applied a bit more pressure, the tips breaking the skin slightly, just enough to release a slow, single bead of blood. A ruby of the finest quality, his body resonated with the rhythm of her heart as he traced the track of the crimson teardrop with the tip of his tongue and when he followed it lazily to the small puncture… he sucked at it as gently as he could. Her moan came from deep inside her. 

Sookie ran her fingers into his hair and whispered his name and rained kisses on his face, while he divested her of her t-shirt and bra, she leaned forward in his arms and nipped his neck as her hand slipped between the two of them. It was Bill’s turn to moan, she applied pressure, creating a delicious sensation, made even more so because he knew as she stroked him, she was creating a delicious sensation for herself at the same time! 

Bill turned away from the door and with her hand still moving, he carried her into the room to stand next to the bed. Where he, quite unceremoniously, dropped her on the mattress, reached down, ripped her shorts off then plunged into her… she was slick and warm and so ready… she pulled at him bringing him closer to her, her hands running up his tight chiseled arms, across his chest, rolling his hardened nipples between her fingers. 

Gasping as he moved within her… she was getting close, Bill could feel it, his lips and tongue explored every inch of her soft and sweet-smelling skin. She reached down with both hands and grasped his muscled flanks as if to pull him closer, deeper… she rocked herself forward and he knew she would climax soon so he slowed. 

” No baby, please!” 

He kept his pace slower and just before he bit her earlobe he whispered, “Oh yes my sweet…” 

Then she found herself straddling him, with his hands on her hips he held her to a slow and agonizing tempo, she stopped trying to fight it, the long slow stroking was causing her release to build again and it was exactly what he wanted… in a movement too fast to track she found her knees on each side of him but now his face was before hers, still he held her hips as she sat in his lap, keeping the movement set to his pace. 

Sookie threw her head back, knowing her orgasm was so near, she had her hands on his neck, pulling him to her breasts, he licked and sucked her pebble hard nipples, her breath coming in ragged bursts, she said one word, the word he had waited for… “Bite.” 

Sookie screamed, really screamed as her climax roared through her, Bill felt its power all around him, felt it pulsing deep in her blood, her heartbeat, her gasps, her cries and it nearly drove him mad with the power that slammed through him like a sledgehammer when his release came… and then she heard what she craved… what he always gave her when she needed it most… “Come for me Sookie…” he whispered then pulled on the wound on her throat and she exploded around him again. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke cradled in Bill’s arms, her first thought was to get up and let him rest but then she decided against it. If she did and started in on wedding stuff, she’d probably just end up waking him again and she knew he needed rest. She glanced toward the clock and was actually happy to see that they’d been asleep close to two hours. Nope… she wasn’t moving a muscle, he needed rest and she was going to see he got it. 

Her mind worked through some of the problems that had brought her up here in the first place. In just under a year she’d be getting married. Twice. It was enough to freak out most any bride. It hadn’t started that way, it was going to be a simple affair, friends and family… then Anna started talking about the vampire marriage ceremony and its importance. Sookie was annoyed with Bill because he hadn’t told her. He didn’t know Anna had explained about the whole, AVL politics involved etc. story of when she’d married Henry and the monster had been born. Sookie was afraid of offending the AVL or The Authority and having only Bill’s best interests at heart, so she insisted they do it. Bill had been ready to kill Anna for bringing it up in the first place. 

So, they had decided to marry first in Bon Temps, with family and friends with   everything being held at the house. When they’d been lying under the stars one night, she had asked Bill what he thought about getting married by the pond. He’d been quite surprised by her suggestion, he’d been thoroughly prepared for an evening service at the church. It hadn’t occurred to him that she would anything different he didn’t know however, that her church had refused her request. 

He just asked why and her answer had been simple, the Justice of the Peace would be happy to do it at the house, they could have a lovely evening dance and reception in the backyard, but should the weather be bad, all could be moved inside without issue. So, it had been decided and Sookie had been happy. There had been a snag or two early on, Sookie had some problems choosing a color scheme and getting all of the bridesmaids into a specific style and color of dress had gotten a little nightmarish, but hey… what wedding plan didn’t have its moments? 

Then Sookie found out about the more formal service. Bill had tried to convince her that it was _not_ a requirement but Sookie had already learned that it was important so she’d dug her heels in and he finally gave in and suddenly there was another wedding to plan. On the one hand, Sookie was kind of happy; as of right now she’d get to wear her Gran’s dress in addition to her Mom’s. Besides, how difficult could it be? They would already be married.

 Sookie discovered she had a lot to learn. Anna would ‘stand with her as her ‘High Priestess’ while Henry would be Bill’s ‘High Priest’. Sookie found the whole idea of being attended by _“The souls who carry the sacred knowledge of creation and the nature of reality”_ as they were referred to, a little odd but Bill had told her how it was based on an ancient Egyptian belief system. This, once explained, made more sense to Sookie, the Egyptians had believed in eternal life, after all. And trying to do something special and important for Bill soon became the total bane of Sookie’s existence. 

Because of Bill’s position there were protocols and guest list that grew exponentially every time she turned around! First it was between 70 to 80, then 100, that became 125, 130… it was now hovering around the 200 mark and the one thing that had her ready to cancel _both_ weddings was the flipping seating chart! 

Good God! You would’ve thought they were deciding seating for the appearance of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! Sookie had never cared much for Nan, (and that was being kind), but she was getting emails two and three times a day, for Pete’s sake! 

This one had to sit here and that one couldn’t sit closer than this one… Sookie was ready to tear her hair out. After opening yet another Nan email, she’d pretty much lost it.  Which was how she’d come to be so overwrought her emotions had awakened Bill. She traced her fingers along the sculpted contours of his chest and smiled… he’d worn them both out, ending Sookie’s overall angst and his need for real rest. As Sookie lay there she had an epiphany that hit her like a ton of bricks… why hadn’t she thought of it sooner? It was simple really; when she got up later she was emailing the seating chart to Nan in its entirety and instructing Nan to take charge of the task! It was brilliant! With that one simple thought, her anxiety drained away and she began to feel drowsy. A moment or two, she slipped off to sleep hoping Bill would wake her up later in her favorite way. 

She got what she wanted and then some. 

 **XxXxX**  

After a long, hot shower, Sookie walked into the bedroom and went to the walk-in; she slipped one of Bill’s t-shirts over her head and put on a pair of panties. When she stepped back into the bedroom and picked up the sheets of paper that held the supposedly neutral and thoroughly despised seating charts. Once she got them in order she tossed the stack on the bed and began picking her clothes off the floor. She picked up what was left of her shorts and frowned. Damn… she’d really liked that pair! She tossed the shirt and bra in the hamper and the shorts and torn panties in the wastepaper basket. She was unwinding the towel from her hair when Bill stepped out of the bathroom, saw the shredded shorts and with an easy smile said, “Uh, sorry about the shorts dearheart.” 

” Yeah, yeah…” She said with a grin, and then added, “I’ve found a solution to the seating chart crap.” 

Bill was instantly wary; the politics of this event was a quagmire and one of the biggest reasons he’d hoped to avoid it. Keeping his tone light, he asked, “You did? Well, that’s a good thing… what are you going to do?” 

Sookie was entering the code to open the light-lock and said, “I’m sending the whole thing to Nan and telling her to do it. Do you want a TruBlood?” 

” Ah… no thank you…” 

With a smile and a flood of determination that Bill couldn’t fight, Sookie opened the door and walked out. 

Bill sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head. Oh shit. 

 **XxXxX**  

In the months since The Authority had granted asylum and sanctuary to Pam, removing her from her bond to Eric as her maker, her life had changed more in that short time, then it had, in the more than a century when Eric had turned her. She moved about the small house, heating some donor blood and looking through her mail. Ooo… Macy’s was having a sale! The microwaved beeped and Pam removed her dinner, pouring it into a gorgeous crystal, rose-pink goblet, took a sip and walked out the French doors and into the night. 

After The Authority awarded her sanctuary, Pam had had a difficult adjustment to life without Eric. She didn’t know where in the world he was, but she knew if he didn’t want to be found… no one would do so. Even though Eric had disappeared, she knew he was still walking this earth somewhere. She had a few ideas but claimed not to know any specifics when the Authority questioned her. 

She had been very careful with what she had divulged, she knew one too many revelations and the Authority would have issued Eric’s death warrant. They had questioned her numerous times, especially after the Troopers discovered at least twenty different human blood contributions in various areas of Fangtasia, not to mention Eric’s home in Shreveport.  Pam had gotten through the questioning, in part because she really hadn’t been aware of some of the things that had taken place. If not for the plethora of vampire blood discovered, Eric would have been hunted down without question. The chance that Eric and other rouge vampires may have been involved in the carnage, had The Authority deciding to suspend the investigation until a later date. 

Pam had not been the least bit surprised to learn that Fangtasia had burned to the ground shortly thereafter. The fire had been ruled accidental due to faulty wiring and as one of the co-owners received a healthy insurance payout. Not that she’d needed it but she had to admit, she would never have gone near the place ever again. It was easier knowing that all that had happened there was gone forever.

It had taken nearly three months for Pam to feel normal again, physically at least. She’d stayed with Sookie and had tried to convince her she could go elsewhere, but Sookie wouldn’t have it. Pam was secretly relieved, she had come to rely on both Sookie and Bill. There were things she had confided to Bill, knowing he would keep his word and not tell anyone else in power. Bill had been appalled by the things she shared with him and offered Pam anything and everything she needed for however long she wished. 

Pam certainly _never_ would have guessed she’d move to a place like Bon Temps, but when Sookie had suggested it, she didn’t hesitate. Bill had helped by giving Hoyt the money to buy a home in Bon Temps for her to rent, safe haven for Pam, by way of a title in a mortal’s name. It was, however, exactly what she needed. Pam had become very close to Sookie and Jessica by then and the three of them had driven Hoyt nearly insane with their ideas, changes and overall ‘women’s perspectives’ on the light-tight environment Hoyt was building for Pam. 

In the end, Hoyt had done an outstanding job and Pam allowed herself to relax slightly. She didn’t mind the solitude, she enjoyed it… she worked through the very worst of Eric’s atrocities and yet, she could not find it within herself to forgive him. She did however understand some of his actions. She grasped the idea when Bill filled in some of the blanks concerning Eric’s time under Mr. Garth’s control. It slowly made better sense, but it could not alleviate the underlying pain and disappointment of what Eric had done to her… after more than a hundred years together, Eric had treated her as if she had no worth, no substance, no meaning. 

Pam would be the first to admit that it was how Eric had always treated others… she even felt shame now for the times in the past when she’d found it amusing. Yes, her life would never be the same… there was sadness in that but a startling amount comprehension of how much better her life could be. 

Pam sat in the wicker swing on the wrap-around porch, looking out into her backyard. She listened to the cicadas and other night songs, some only heard by her, like the snake making its way through the deeper grass about to snap up a frog that was so busy singing his night song he was unaware… and then just like that his song stopped. Nature could be a dangerous place. 

Pam sat, her foot tucked under her, watching the nocturnal activity all around her. Her closest neighbor was more than two acres away, and the house sat at the end of a dead-end road. It was perfectly suited for most any person wanting privacy, and ideal for a vampire. Bill had approached Pam with a business proposition while she was in the process of making Hoyt’s life hell with her ever changing ideas. Bill had taken her to his place and she got a good look at his space as well as the light-tight space he’d created for Jessica’s room and the guest room. 

Bill had told her he wanted to front the money to help start a business for Hoyt as a light-tight installation specialist. She glanced at her watch and thought she should probably get up and get the guest things out. Bill, Sookie, Jessica and Hoyt would be there within the hour. Pam had gone to the Sir Speedy in Monroe and had a presentation made up for Hoyt to look over. It turned out quite well, Pam had always preferred them over Kinko’s anyway… but it was a sound business plan and a potential investment return on the very high side of damn good! 

In truth, Pam was more than ready to start something new. She wasn’t bored per se but she was beginning to feel stagnant. Her mind needed to focus on something other than what had taken place before _and_ after Fangtasia burned. More and more places were establishing light-tight accommodations, especially in the real estate market. Pam would help with promotion, they’d be using Hoyt’s work at Bill’s and her place in the brochures and DVDs (She’d had mock-ups done for both) as well as an aggressive ad campaign. Bill was fully behind it and had already broached the subject with Hoyt. Hoyt’s natural shyness had him feeling a little uncertain but Pam and Bill were certain the meeting tonight would be successful and if all the pieces fell into place… Hoyt would be a small business owner before the month was over. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was covering the pecan pie she’d baked to take to Pam’s. She was so excited about the get together tonight. She and Jessica had been chattering away about it while Hoyt and Bill discussed a modest space upstairs at Sookie’s. She had wanted to do it for some time and Beth had a vampire friend that she wanted a safe place for. Granted there was the hidey-hole under Sookie’s house but Sookie wouldn’t hear of Beth’s friend have to sleep in the crawlspace! Besides, she and Bill didn’t always spend all their time at his place. 

Before long the guys were ready and they headed to Pam’s. When they arrived, Sookie could smell freshly brewed coffee and Pam greeted them with a huge smile, dressed impeccably in a DKNY pencil skirt in a soft flowered print with pinks and corals, soft blues and luscious greens. Her blouse was silk in pale pink, the drape of the garment made Pam look like a super model. Sookie still marveled at Pam’s transformation, though Pam had always liked more feminine things, the change from skin-tight, leather dominatrix garb with thigh high stiletto boots to this, really was amazing. Pam hugged all of them and even Bill had gotten used to it. 

After some small talk and the distribution of hot coffee or warm TruBlood (Pam drank it in front of Bill to be polite, he of course knew she was, for the most part, drinking donor blood.) and the pie, cake and cookies spread out before them, they got down to brass tacks. Pam gave her business presentation, she explained everything as clearly as possible and it took off from there. 

Pam got her wish, Hoyt agreed to go into business with Bill and her and the process began by filling out the mountains of paperwork required to get started. Everyone was excited and animated and Pam had such a good time, she was quite surprised at herself. After everyone had left and Pam straightened up, (She’d insisted she’d take care of it and Sook and Jess didn’t need to help) and while washing the goblets Bill, Jessica and she had drunk from… she was surprised a little at her heightened level of euphoria. She stopped drying the last goblet and was a little stunned by the thought that crossed her mind… she was happy! Truly happy. Pam carefully finished drying the goblet and set it into place behind the glass cupboard doors. 

Pam wracked her brain for any time she’d ever felt like this before… and in more than a century, she become conscious of the fact that even at the best of times with Eric… she’d never felt anything like this. She just prayed that Eric wouldn’t show up out of the blue and destroy everything she done to reconstruct her sense of self. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Bill walked into the master bedroom and as soon as the door sealed, Sookie spun around and threw her arms around Bill’s neck and kissed him seductively, with lots of little flicks to the roof of his mouth behind his fangs and running one hand down his back and onto his flank, applying pressure as she pushed her pelvis closer to his. With one quick nip at his lower lip she leaned back and looked into his azure eyes. 

“When was the last time I told you that you are the most wonderful man on the planet?” 

Maneuvering her back towards the bed he answered, “Hmm… I believe it’s been at least, oh I don’t know… six or seven hours?” His eyes sparkled with mischief and a healthy dose of desire, “Why? What have you got in mind?” 

She planted her feet, stopping them midway into the room. His eyes showed a bit of surprise, but he stood still waiting to see what she would do next. 

“Bill?” 

“Yes.” 

“Don’t you think my hair is terribly dirty? I mean how can you even stand it?” 

He grinned from ear to ear and said, “You’re quite right my dear, I’ll go start the shower.” He gave her a quick kiss and she heard the shower start. She undressed and walked into the bathroom. Bill stood naked in the walk-in shower, shampoo in hand and a large soft towel on the tile floor before him.

 Sookie entered the shower and began kissing and licking her way down his body before finally leaning back into the spray to wet her hair thoroughly. After she did, she knelt on the towel and didn’t move as Bill applied shampoo to her hair, then started to lather it up. She was just about to take him in her mouth when he said, “Sookie?” 

“Mm-hmm?” she said as she licked the length of him making him shudder in anticipation. 

“Are you really going to ask Nan to fill out the seating chart?” 

“I emailed it to her before we left.” 

Bill was about to explain that might not have been wise, then Sookie opened her mouth and he no longer cared.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Preparations**

Sookie was on the bed, snoring lightly when Bill decided to work in his office downstairs. Usually he stayed in the bedroom, Sookie liked it, but he was, in all likelihood, expecting a confrontational discussion with Nan and he thought being downstairs was a better option. Once in his office, he checked his emails and there were none from Nan. Evidently, she hadn’t opened Sookie’s email yet. A blessing and a curse at the same time. Maybe Nan would just deal with Sookie over it and leave him out of it completely. Bill gave a bark of a laugh at that.

As Bill’s night progressed, he had two phone conferences, hammered out final contract details on a case that had been ongoing for nearly eighteen months and was just about to wrap things up when he got the signal that he was being hailed for a video conference… by Nan. Before opening the feed, he ran his hand down his face and mentally prepared himself for what was likely going to be unpleasant exchange. Prepared as well as he could be, he opened the video feed. 

“Good evening Nan, how are you tonight?” He said with a slight smile. He was taken aback when she answered him. 

“I’m doing wonderful; I got the report that you sent concerning the resolution of the Darby issue… I was beginning to think we were never going to get those idi…uh, parties to come to an agreement. Nice work, Bill.” 

Bill gave a nod and his mind was whirring at the speed of sound. If she had received his report, that meant she had her emails, should he ask her about Sookie’s? Should he apologize and ask her to send it back? Before he was able to do either, he saw her look up from her desk and was surprised to see her smiling! And it wasn’t “Nan-I’m-the-face-of-the-AVL” smile either; it was one of the rare, true smiles of Nan as Nan. 

“By the way,” she said, “Tell Sookie I would love to take care of the seating arrangements for the wedding, and I’m touched that she asked… Is she there?” 

“Uh, no… she upstairs asleep, should I wake her?” Bill hadn’t felt this confused in a long time. 

“Oh no, I just didn’t want to say this if she was in the room, it’s just that I am glad she asked me to do this because I have to admit… I was a little concerned about her ability to make sure everything would be as it should be, no offense intended but she lacks the true grasp of the politics involved with something so delicate.” 

“Uh, I’ll be sure to tell her for you… that you appreciated it.” Bill wasn’t sure what else to say.

Nan must have thought he was annoyed because she quickly added, “Oh, I’m sure she could have taken care of it, but you know how touchy these things can be.” 

Bill smiled and said, “I know she’ll be very happy that you will be able to help Nan, I know she was concerned with ensuring she got things right.” 

“Alright then, tell her I’ll send the final seating charts closer to the wedding, and also tell her if there’s anything else she needs clarification on to call or email.” Nan was still smiling when she shut down her feed. 

Bill leaned back in his chair, shaking his head, if he lived another century, that was by far the last thing he would have ever expected of Nan Flannigan. Bill straightened things up, shutting down his computer and putting his files away. He was still a little shocked by Nan’s involvement when he headed up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, he debated waking Sookie to tell her and decided to let her sleep. He undressed and brushed his teeth, then slipped under the covers beside her. It was the first chance he’d had in days to get a full day’s rest and as she rolled over in her sleep to snuggle next to him… he wrapped his arms around her, kissed the crown of her head, and breathed in her sweet smell then let the dawn pull him under. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke up and wondered what time it was. She knew it had to be later than normal because she felt completely refreshed. She leaned forward slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Bill’s lips before she carefully slipped from his arms and scooted to the side of the bed. She stretched herself in an almost feline manner before standing and heading to the bathroom. When she came out a little while later, she wasn’t surprised to see that it was after ten a.m. she smoothed Bill’s hair back from his forehead and then left the room. 

Downstairs she started coffee, and then walked out of the house to get the mail. She was halfway down the steps when she noticed a thick, well-padded envelope package out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and picked it up and read the label, it was addressed to her but it had come by ground shipping and there wasn’t a return address she could see. She held onto it and walked down the long drive to the mailbox. 

The mailbox was pretty full and it dawned on her that she’d forgotten to go get it yesterday and Bill must have been too busy during the night and hadn’t noticed… didn’t matter, really, but curious. She didn’t spend any time thinking about it, mainly because even though she woke feeling well rested, her body craved caffeine and the sooner the better! She skipped up the steps, went into the house leaving the mail and package on the table in the foyer, and made a beeline for the kitchen as the aromatic smell of coffee negated any curiosity about what was in the package from the porch. 

Sookie was sitting in the sun on the deck; she’d had about a half a pot of coffee and a bowl of cereal when the mail crossed her mind. She went into the house carrying her mug for a refill, and then gathered the mail and the letter opener. With her coffee freshened, she put the mail on the glass-top table under the umbrella on the deck and sat on one of the cushioned chairs. She began separating her things from Bill’s and found a couple of fun things, one was the latest bridal magazines (an early wedding gift from Arlene who had a lifetime subscription or so it seemed!) it was fun to see some of the interesting ideas and helpful hints, even though Sookie wouldn’t be needing a bridal gown, she still loved looking at the pictures! The second was from a place that Rose had sent her to for wedding invitations. There were eight samples of invitations, four for each wedding. 

Sookie had been waiting for these and spread them out to scrutinize them one by one. She opened the first one and gasped, it was written exactly as if it would be the ones that would be sent. Seeing her name and Bill’s with the date and time of the festivities knocked her for a loop. Bridal magazines, engagement ring on her finger, color swatches, and cake tasting aside… it was when she read the words that it truly hit her. She was getting married! Her eyes welled up, her ears were ringing and the invitation quaked a bit in her hand… it was all really happening, she was getting married, the one thing she had thought would never be a reality, was coming true. 

She laid the invite on the table and leaned her head back against the cushion. Tears streamed down her face but her smile was a mile wide… she was going to be someone other than ‘Crazy Sookie Stackhouse’ she was going to be Mrs. William Compton. Wow. Then she had a thought… if she hyphenated as she planned, would she be Mrs. William Stackhouse-Compton? She wiped her eyes and picked up the magazine… maybe there would be an article about proper hyphenation rules.

**XxXxX**

When Sookie opened the heavily padded envelope, she was surprised to see a lovely square of beveled glass, about 8” by 8” with leaded edges, and a delicate, yet sturdy chain that would be used to hang it. In the center was a tilted square insert that had perfect, delicate blue flowers pressed between two panes of glass. The glass around the center was slightly iridescent enhancing the soft blue of the flowers. Sookie held it up and looked at it carefully, it must have been quite expensive as it was very heavy and she suspected the glass was likely lead-crystal given the crisp prism effect of the bevels. She picked up the envelope and shook it; a small envelope fluttered out, much like the ones you sent with flowers, she carefully put the glass piece down and opened the card. 

Well, that’s weird, she thought when she saw the typewritten words, “Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials” there was no signature and the back of the little card was blank. Sookie picked the envelope the gift had arrived in and peered into it to see if there was anything else inside it, there wasn’t. She then flipped it over and checked the label again. Nothing. Huh. She held it up again and watched it sparkle in the sun. She’d have to show it to Bill and have him ask some of his friends… maybe it was from someone he knew. She gathered everything together and went inside. 

She carried Bill’s mail into his office and put it on his desk, laid out the invitations and finally placed the envelope and gift alongside them. She went back into the kitchen to wash out the coffee pot and then grabbed her purse; made sure she had her list and keys and headed out, locking the door and setting the alarm behind her. She was halfway to Monroe when the light bulb glowed. Forget-me-nots. That’s what the pressed flowers were! She made a mental note to buy some thank-you cards, she wasn’t sure of any special vampire etiquette so she’d probably have to check with Anna too, just in case. 

Chances were, they’d be receiving more gifts as things got closer, so she’d best have some on hand. As she continued her drive she was frowning just a little, she would call the shipping company when she got back, she’d feel terrible if she wasn’t able to acknowledge the sender of such a beautiful gift! She also remembered that she had to get Bill to Shreveport so they could do gift registries. Rose had told her of one shop that catered to the supes, so that one Bill definitely had to be there for, no way was she doing that one alone! 

The other thing she had to accomplish today was the confirming the final selections of the specialty vampire cuisine for the Bon Temps wedding. The second wedding had a built-in planner as part of the service included in the event being held there and he assured her she had nothing to be concerned with. 

She and Bill had made their choices just two days ago. Bill had decided that they would go with simple, basic and light vampire fare. With a much larger amount of non-vampire guests, they’d chosen, soup, a pudding that was almost soufflé like and sorbet. One of the errands on Sookie’s list was to pick up the glasses and dishes they’d ordered. They were all opaque, in a rich cobalt blue, the bowls were deeper than most which would allow the soup and pudding to not be ‘on display’ to their human guests. The glassware was the same. Sookie had insisted on them, not because she didn’t want her friends to be repulsed, but rather that their vampire friends would feel more comfortable eating and drinking among the human guests. 

Bill had loved her even more the day she showed him the catalog and the dishes and glasses she favored. She made the argument that they wouldn’t just be an extravagance just for the wedding, but he’d come around the desk, taken her in his arms and kissed her breathless. When he knew she had her balance he held her face in his hands and whispered, “You choose… my vote is for the blue but you pick whichever you like.” He kissed the tip of her nose and his computer dinged to alert him that his video conference was about to begin. 

Sookie pulled into the parking lot at the mall and quickly jotted ‘thank you’ on her list so she wouldn’t forget, and headed inside. It was cool and comfortable and her first stop was a juice bar for a strawberry smoothie. She’d been thinking about one for days! She slipped her wallet back into her purse and glanced at her list… first up was the dress shop. She needed a couple more color swatches as two, possibly three wouldn’t do. They would not look good on Jessica or Arlene with their red hair, Sookie took a deep breath and knew it wasn’t their fault but she’d loved one of the greens… problem was that if they wore a dress of that color they would look like poppies walking down the aisle.  Sookie walked into the shop and wondered if she was going to have to change her colors again. She got a headache at the thought but she wasn’t sure if it was tension or because she’d slammed the smoothie down so fast! 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was in the shower and he heard the door open, with a smile he turned and watched Sookie undressing. 

“Did you sleep well baby?” 

“Yes, I did… I take it you intend to join me?” 

Sookie laughed just a bit and opened the glass door, stepping inside. “Oh yeah…” 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill sat at his desk and Sookie was sitting on his lap, they had decided on the invitation for the Bon Temps wedding, Sookie was very happy that Bill had agreed to her choice. Unfortunately, the invitation that would be sent for the formal event in Shreveport was not as easy. “You really don’t think these are good enough, not pretty enough?” 

“Sweetheart, it’s not that they’re not good enough, it’s just that this is more of a ritual than a wedding, involving vampire royalty…” Bill looked into Sookie’s warm, brown eyes, and finished with, “They need to be dignified and formal.” Bill saw the spark in her eyes and quelled it before it began a wildfire. 

“Sookie, there’s nothing wrong with your choices, they’re all very beautiful but The Authority and those in the AVL expect a certain level of formality, I’m sorry dearheart… if it were up to me alone, I would choose this one…” he held one up and then kissed her forehead. “But I think I need to call Nan, because I’m certain there is a specialty printing house that handles these types of events.” 

Sookie sighed and dropped her shoulders slightly. “Okay… you handle that.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she stood, then she lifted the glass sun catcher from the desktop. “Do you know who might have sent this?” 

With a frown Bill shook his head and said, “I have no clue… maybe you should call Christa or Anna, it was sent to you after all. It doesn’t seem like something anyone I know…” he held up the invitation he favored, “case in point, it’s lovely but not formal.” 

“Point taken…” she shrugged and smiled at Bill, “my biggest question is where I’m going to hang it, it is so pretty.” 

Bill smiled, “You should hang it in your office, and it would catch the light nicely.” 

“Ooo… good idea!” 

Bill’s phone rang and before he picked it up he said, “I’ll come tuck you in later.” 

Sookie smiled and quietly closed his office door. She looked at the glass and smiled at it, yes, it would look nice in her office. She walked into the living room, picked up her laptop from the table and sat cross-legged on the sofa and began checking her email. The glass gift forgotten as she began to read. 

 **So Much Left to Learn**  

Sookie speared a piece of tomato from her salad and said, “I’ve got to admit it… I wish I’d just let it go, but no, I had to insist we do both.” She put the tomato in her mouth and began chewing. 

Anna gave a bit of a laugh and said, “I hate to say it Sookie, but it doesn’t get a whole lot easier… there’s always something or another that has a specific protocol. Don’t worry so much, the hardest part is over… you actually got Nan to do the most difficult part!” 

Sookie couldn’t help but smile as she speared another bite of salad. “You think I’d get used to all this crap by now…” she put the fork in her mouth as Anna laughed out loud. 

“Oh, you poor silly girl… you’ve got so much to learn!” 

Sookie swallowed and said, “Nice.” Sarcastically, but she was smiling broadly. They continued to eat and chat. Sookie had wanted to have a nice lunch before she went back to the office. She had to do one of her most hated tasks because they made her both angry and sad at the same time. She turned her attention back to the conversation and her latest color disaster. Anna was little help and had Sookie laughing herself to near tears with her pithy comments about her red-headed bridesmaids.

**XxXxX**

Sookie stood behind the two-way mirror of the conference room, holding her cell phone in her hand. On the other side of the glass, Joe was having a very serious conversation with another man. She could have turned the sound on and listened to what they were saying, but she had no need. She was listening the way she did best. The man was an executive of some sort at one of Mr. Garth’s many businesses. He had been suspected of embezzling for some time but try as they might, they simply couldn’t track the money back to him. 

These were the cases Sookie hated because she knew first-hand how generous Mr. Garth was to all of his employees and this man was no exception. She finally heard enough and hit the call button on the phone, “It’s in the Cayman’s under his secretary’s dead sister’s name.  Yup, the woman’s sister died and he got ahold of enough of her information to open the accounts. Yes, at Cayman One International. Okay… should I stay? Okay, I’ll be in my office.” Sookie disconnected and quietly left the room, by the time she reached her office, the U.S. Marshals that had been standing by were arresting him. 

She’d provided the information to Rose and within a few minutes she walked into the conference room with all the documentation the Marshals needed to make the arrest. The man had begun to shake uncontrollably after he demanded an attorney, and the Marshals informed him they didn’t care as their first stop was going to be the detention center of Homeland Security. It was a dangerous time to be squirrelling money away with no clear purpose or a suspicious lack of proper paper trails. 

Sookie was typing up the details of the information into what would now become a closed file. When there was a light tap on her door. “Come on in Joe.” She called out. 

Joe entered and titled his head slightly when he saw her face. “Sookie, my dear,” he crossed the office and she stood as he rounded her desk, gave her a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, “You mustn’t take it so personally! He’ll face charges and take responsibility for his actions. Don’t worry so!” He kept his arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the sofa. 

They sat down and Joe said, “Is Bill home?” 

“No, he’s in Boston for probably a day or two yet.” She smiled thinly. 

“Then I insist you come home and have dinner with Rose and I.” his tone of voice left little room for argument. 

That made Sookie smile and said, “Fine, but what can I bring?” 

“Yourself.” He beamed at her. 

“I’m serious Joe.” 

“As am I! Wear comfortable clothes and bring a swimsuit, after a day like today floating around the pool while the steaks grill, is the end-all, be-all… trust me. I’ll have John pick you up about 4:30… will that rush you too much?” 

“Oh, there’s no reason to trouble John! I know how to get to your house, really it’s not necessary, and Joe really it isn’t.” Her voice was serious and Joe looked at her and saw the look in her eyes that Bill was so familiar with. 

“All right, but you be careful.” He said, his tone equally as serious. 

She gave him a smile as he stood, and she took his offered hand and stood as well. As he started to walk out she said, “Make sure you have a steak for John, if he’s going to follow me, he’s going to come in and eat with us.” Joe glanced over his shoulder at her and she gave him a wicked smile. 

“Oh, my dear… you know me far too well.” Sookie just laughed out loud as he closed the door behind him.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was in shorts and a tank top, moving her feet lazily in the water as she sat on the side of the pool on the shallow end. Rose was curious as to why she hadn’t brought a suit, but Sookie just shrugged it off and said she didn’t like to be in the water. Rose dropped it and gave a look toward Joe who gave the tiniest shrug of his shoulders. 

“Rose?” Sookie said as Rose floated before her in a pool chair. “Is there some kind of rulebook or manual for all the different things I need to know about this formal ceremony? It seems like every time I turn around there’s something else I’m either supposed to be doing or not doing and it’s driving me nuts!” 

Rose frowned and said, “Hasn’t Bill helped?” 

Sookie shrugged and said, “I don’t like to bother him too much with it… he’s been really involved with… well… something and I can’t bring myself to ask him half the time. I thought about calling Nan but then I figured, if he’s dealing with something of such obvious importance, she certainly isn’t going to have any time for me! To tell the truth I’m worried. Bill had the bleeds three times in the last two weeks.” 

She looked at Rose and said, “I had a hell of a time making him feed from me… I mean, I was so worried and then he refused and then we started to get frustrated and… well, I threatened to cut my wrist myself if he didn’t, so he finally gave in, but it’s got me worried.” 

Rose sighed and said, “I know the feeling well. There are many times when Joe has been immersed in one thing or another that I couldn’t be a part of… it’s not a good feeling but you know that Bill will get things handled soon. In the meantime, take your vitamins!” 

That made Sookie laugh as Joe opened the slider door carrying a plate of steaks out, John came out with him, bringing fresh drinks for Rose and Sookie. The conversation drifted from one thing to another and before long the steaks were ready and as they sat on the patio and ate their meal, Sookie was glad Joe had invited her, it was so much better than being home alone. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was going through the mail when the phone rang; she looked at the display and said, “If I talk nasty talk to you will you come home sooner?” A wide grin on her face. 

Bill chuckled and said, “Actually you’d have to start and not finish… _that_ would get me home sooner!” 

“Promises, promises… how’s your night shaping up? You sound a little tired, you didn’t get the bleeds, again did you?” 

“No sweetheart, I promise, I have not had the bleeds since last week. Actually, I was calling to tell you two things.” 

“This could be interesting… what’s the first?” 

“I wanted to tell you how much I love you.” 

Sookie sighed deeply and said, “I’m not gonna like the other thing you called to tell me, am I?” 

“No sweetheart, you most likely will not.” His voice held what Sookie referred to as the, ‘Bill tone’ when he said, “I may not be able to get home this weekend. I wish I cou…” 

“Don’t say it Bill, you don’t have to… you can’t tell me and I don’t want to know, usually knowing too much drives me batshit anyway. Will you still be in Boston?” 

“Actually, I’ll be going to Washington, D.C. tomorrow, with luck I may be able to get home for Sunday and all of Monday. But…” 

Sookie’s smile was wistful as she said, “But you can’t promise…” 

There was a beat of silence before Bill said, “No… I can’t promise.” He was quiet a moment, not sure if she was going to speak. Bill hated this more than almost anything else. He was only too aware of how these small disappointments eventually led to major blowups, often over trivial matters. He was about to apologize when he heard her… his heart sank, she was crying and doing her best to keep him from knowing it. 

These were the moments he wished his job didn’t separate them as much as it did. He heard her wiping away tears, cover the mouthpiece and clear her throat. Then he had an idea, “Would you like to meet me there?” 

In a slightly teary, yet completely surprised voice she said, “Where? D.C.?” 

“Yes, you’ve never been, correct? You could spend some time with the tourist stuff that interests you and we would have time together alone… I’d be busy but it wouldn’t require all night, every night.” 

Bill was relieved to hear excitement in her voice, “Well, for how long?” 

“If you arrived tomorrow, that would give you and I three days that we could spend together some of the time and most of Sunday and well into Monday without any interruptions. What about your case? Would you be able to get away?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact he was arrested today. Idiot. Anyway, I had dinner at Joe and Rose’s, Joe grilled steaks…” 

Bill felt better than he had since he’d gone to rest this morning, he’d been dreading having to tell Sookie there was a change in his plans yet again, hearing her chattering away, making plans, asking questions… he had to admit… he was as excited about it as she was. He’d always loved D.C. and he couldn’t wait for her to see it. Plus, she could do worlds of good for him by relieving the tensions of his work while there. His fangs snicked into place just thinking about it. 

While they talked, Bill booked Sookie’s flight. As it turned out, she would arrive before he would, so she would check-in to the hotel and he would be brought there by Anubis. He gave her, her confirmation numbers and she told him she’d print out her boarding pass when they got off the phone. Then she stunned him into shocked silence. 

“Bill, did I tell you that I’m sitting here naked? Sucking a popsicle?” 

Before he could bring himself to answer she said, “Didn’t think I heard those fangs drop, didja?” then she laughed. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie sat in the window seat of the second row in first-class. Sookie would be the first to admit that she didn’t need to fly first-class; however, Mr. Garth would not allow any of his employees to fly coach. All of them had notations on their airline accounts to be upgraded each and every time, whether they were flying for work or pleasure. Sookie had been kind of embarrassed about in the beginning but now she secretly loved it. For whatever reason, she also discovered it was easier to tune out her fellow travelers, probably because there were much fewer people and secondly, they were so busy concentrating on their business contracts, or the vacation they were taking and so on, she didn’t have to work hard at all to get some silence. 

As they banked to make their approach Sookie recognized many of D.C.’s famous landmarks. She had been compiling a list since last night of places she wanted to visit while Bill rested. She couldn’t wait to take the tour of the White House… and the Lincoln Memorial… and JFK’s gravesite… and the Smithsonian… Sookie leaned back with a smile on her face, with all the things she wanted to see she would need to stay a month to take it all in! 

She took her ear buds out and carefully wound them around her MP3 player, tucking it into her carry-on bag. Shortly after they landed, she waited while others blocked the aisles and stood like cattle in the chutes. As more deplaned and the aisles finally cleared, she stood and made her way out. She walked down the jet way and into the airport. What chaos! The larger airports never ceased to amaze her. Doing a little mental calculation, she figured she’s probably seen three times Bon Temps population waiting at the first three gates she passed on her way to baggage claim. 

When she got to the baggage carousel, she noticed a driver wearing a crisp, black suit with a sign with her name on it in beautiful script lettering. She wasn’t surprised. She walked up to the man and introduced herself. He took her baggage tags and just a few minutes later she found herself in a Town Car zipping through traffic she would never be able to drive in. It was one thing she really liked about Mr. Garth’s rules, first-class means priority baggage handling and no cabs or shuttles. Ever! 

On the way to what was one of Washington’s most prestigious hotels, The Xavier, Sookie marveled at the sheer size of some of the buildings they passed. There were certainly many people that would think her ridiculously sappy, but she had a bit of a lump in her throat… this was her Nation’s capital! She would be treading the same ground as some of history’s most noted figures! 

Before long they were gliding up to the front entrance of a gorgeous hotel. Sookie had become accustomed to nicer places over time, between the occasional traveling with Bill and the times she was required to go for work, but this place was by far the most extravagant and opulent place she had ever been. As they entered, she had to fight to keep her mouth from hanging open. The lobby was magnificent! The walls were a rich, dark wood, most likely cherry, with subtle yet distinctive wallpaper in varying shades of lush, but also muted shades of varying greens. There were subtle but interesting pieces of art gracing some of the walls, and in some places, there were niches that held breathtaking sculptures, done in what looked to be marble, while others were bronze. 

The vaulted ceiling painted with the most stunning renditions of cherry trees in full bloom, the likes of which, she’d never seen. They were so exquisite and so remarkable that Sookie would not have the least bit surprised to see a blossom’s petals float down from above. There were groupings of chairs and end tables set in different areas. Perfect places for light conversations, places to relax while waiting for others and those kinds of things. The furniture was traditional in some areas and a little more contemporary in others. It really was spectacular and Sookie was rightfully impressed! 

Probably the most impressive thing for Sookie was the security officers. They weren’t in uniform, but Sookie had become quite good at discerning them long before she heard them. The men, of which there were eight, and two women were dressed impeccably, they were moving in a carefully orchestrated and choreographed dance… aware of all who entered and much like the Secret Services agents, their eyes never stopped scanning, tracking and noticing people that entered, checked-in or visited the lobby level stores, bars or restaurants. 

It had unnerved her the first few times, but she’d become accustomed to showing a valid ID to the security officers that _were_ in uniform, and once verified, was allowed access to the elevators that worked only after her swiping her room key and verifying her floor choice matched the button she had selected. She knew from experience that all of the sentries were armed to the teeth, and also like the Secret Service, ready to lay down their lives to protect the vampires that frequented this hotel. Sookie had always worried about the protection for vampires during the day, but Bill had explained to her that for the most part, the daytime security officers at most all of the more prestigious hotels, cleared very high, six-figure salaries. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was sitting on one of the sofas in the suite looking through some of the information the concierge had sent up about places to see while she was there. She heard the door beep; she stood and waited for the porter to bring in Bill’s bags. Bill tipped him and said good night. He closed the door and Sookie leapt into his arms, “I thought you’d never get here!” she said excitedly, before she placed a smacking kiss on his lips. 

Bill’s voice rumbled as he asked her, “What is it you said last night? Something about being naked and sucking a Popsicle?” 

Sookie laughed as Bill carried her to the bedroom, and asked what flavor it was. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Bill walked near the Capitol reflecting pool. The lights of the city sparkled in the water and were more beautiful than Sookie had ever imagined. 

“Did you know that some of the world’s first reflecting pools were in ancient Persian gardens?” Bill asked as they walked hand in hand. 

“That’s kind of neat, I guess I never thought about someplace like Persia having gardens, that’s Afghanistan, now right?” 

“Yes, and some other areas to the east…” Bill took a quick look at his watch and said, “We need to head back sweetheart.” 

Sookie groaned a little but said, “Okay, I want to get some sleep anyway; I want to see the White House tomorrow.” He pressed his lips to her temple and they made their leisurely way back to the hotel. 

**XxXxX**

 The next day when Sookie returned from her tour of the White House, she found a package waiting for her. Intrigued, she couldn’t imagine what it could be. She opened it to find a medium size book and a handwritten note from Rose that read, “Perhaps this will help more than your-husband-to-be!” Sookie smiled and opened the book. It was pretty much what she’d asked for. The book was titled, “Rituals, Rites, Protocols and Practices” Good God in heaven there actually was a manual! 

Sookie started leafing through it and wasn’t surprised to find a few chapter titles that had been completely blacked out. Some chapters had also been carefully cut out of the book all together. It didn’t bother her in the least. Actually, it made her feel better and she was glad Rose had done it. When it came to all things in the supernatural world, she figured the less she knew the better. She found the chapter regarding vampire wedding rituals and started to read; the more she read the more she wished she hadn’t been so insistent. This wasn’t in any way, shape or form going to be just a duplicate service like the one they’d have in Bon Temps. Dammit. Now she was beginning to understand Bill’s reluctance. She also decided she’d like to smack Anna for not telling her everything involved _before_ she talked Sookie into doing it! 

Sookie read further and she was starting to get very worked up and annoyed, when it occurred to her that if she kept reading, she would wake Bill, she put the book away and picked up the tastefully done, folder from atop the desk. It listed important information, services, on-site shops and boutiques and the like. She was going to call room service with the intention of ordering a cup of herbal tea then noticed some of the other services available. With a smile on her face she called the “Inner Peace” spa and then left a few minutes later for a sauna, a facial and finally a massage. She hummed to herself in the elevator and when she got off at the lobby; her mind was anticipating the relaxation to come. Upstairs, Bill slipped back into a deeper sleep now that her anxiety had ebbed, he hadn’t awakened fully, but he’d been on the cusp. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie groaned with absolute pleasure as the masseuse’s hands gently gripped and kneaded her shoulders, sliding down her back and up again. The woman’s name was Lucy and Sookie was sure she would fall asleep before long! Her skin tingled after the sauna and her face felt wonderfully, clean and fresh. She must have been zoning in and out a little because she suddenly became aware that the hands were no longer touching her. She lifted her head and saw the woman standing discreetly to the side, her head bowed. 

“Oh, my goodness Lucy! Did I fall asleep? I’m so sorry, how long have I been asleep?” 

“Just a moment or two ma’am. It happens from time to time.” She gave Sookie a small, but genuine smile. 

Sookie laughed a little and said, “Lucy, with those hands of yours, you should be listed as a national treasure!” Sookie carefully sat up then said, “Thank you so much! You can’t imagine how wonderful you’ve made me feel!” 

Sookie heard Lucy think about how nice it was to be treated like a person for a change rather than just another invisible service person. Sookie told her she hoped she’d have a good day and headed to the private room where she had undressed and hung her clothes. On the counter, there were two printouts for the cost of the facial and one for the massage. Sookie dressed and then looked them over, she didn’t hesitate on the massage, and she figured out the standard 20% then added $50 to it. 

Sookie didn’t feel the same way about the woman that had given her the facial, as such, she debated. It wasn’t that the woman hadn’t done the facial the right way or was sloppy or something… it was that Jean’s inner monologue had really annoyed Sookie. The woman, while smiling at Sookie, was thinking about Sookie as a ‘rich bitch’, pampered fangbanger and she, quite frankly, actually considered Sookie a flat-out whore! 

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t treated Sookie respectfully, because outwardly she had. The only reason Sookie thought anything else was because she knew what the woman had been thinking. She hated when this happened to her. If she went by what the woman did, she should leave her a tip. If she didn’t, the woman would have no idea why and so what good would come of it? She stood there tapping the pen against the counter, and then added 5% and signed both copies. She figured if the woman thought she was such a bitch, then she’d live up to Jean’s expectations of her! 

She walked out of the room and said good-bye to the receptionist and headed back upstairs. Glancing at her watch she smiled, she hoped Bill wouldn’t have a meeting to go to or a phone call to make the moment he woke… she really wanted to discuss some of the formal ceremony stuff with him, if at all possible. She let herself back into the suite and as she crossed the threshold Bill streaked up to her at vampire speed, picked her up and a blink of an eye later had her naked on the bed. 

“Bill! What in the world?” 

His eyes snapped with an almost electric spark, his words were nearly a growl, “If I hadn’t figured out you were getting a massage, I would have had to come find you and kill the man making you feel the way you were feeling!” He reached down and nipped her neck. 

Sookie laughed out loud and placed her left hand on the back of his neck, “Really? Well, then I think you should show me just how much pleasure _your_ hands can give me!” 

She gasped when he slipped his hand between them and gently and carefully stroked the very center of her most sensual self. She couldn’t believe how quickly her body began responding to his touch. She moaned as her breathing came quicker and she was building to a climax faster than she imagined she could. “Bill?” she was unsure of what else to say. She didn’t want him to stop, yet she was a little surprised at his ardor, it was almost as if he were trying to prove something to her! 

Sookie frowned but only briefly as she crept closer and closer to that finite edge, the abyss of an orgasm that would make her body quake with waves of pleasure and delight. His fingers stroked and probed, his tongue and lips laid kisses as his fangs raked lightly over some of her most sensitive places, her hardened nipples, her earlobes, her lips and then she felt it… that moment when the senses were overwhelmed and it lit the fuse that could not be stopped… his fingers touched, his lips caressed and then, he bit deep into her soft throat and Sookie’s body convulsed and trembled beneath him, as he sucked at the wounds he’d made, he entered her, feeling her wet, warm silken walls quiver around him.

Sookie cried out as he moved within her, he lifted his mouth, his lips slick with her blood and took her mouth, his tongue moving in a rhythm close to his thrusts and she began to build again, he lifted his face from hers and looked into her eyes as he pushed and withdrew, their eyes locked, her hands cupping his bottom, she took in every nuance of his face and Bill smiled the smile that was hers and hers alone, then whispered, “Come for me Sookie.” And she did, again and again until finally he allowed himself the exquisite release she brought him to each and every time they made love. 

Later, as Bill’s hand rubbed gently up and down her back as she lay curled next to him, her leg thrown over his body, relaxed and sated, her body so limp she felt boneless. He asked her softly, 

“Did my hands feel better than the masseuse’s hands?” 

Grinning impishly, she said, “Oh yes Bill! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Your hands were so much better!” She sounded like Scarlett O’ Hara, putting her hand to her forehead as if she were about to have the ‘vapors’. 

Bill pulled her body on top of his and smacked her bottom quite lightly before laughing at her response, “Bill!” she couldn’t hold her feigned look of indignation and dropped her face to his, kissing him delicately and drawing the back of her fingers down the side of his face. 

“Bill?” 

“Mm-hmm?” 

 _“Her_ name was Lucy.” 

“Oh. Well I guess then I don’t have to ask you not to get anymore massages then do I?”

Sookie laughed out loud, and Bill smiled when she did. 

 **Things Old and New**  

The next couple days were some of the most interesting days she ever had. She was in awe of the Nation’s Capital and its incredible sights. Sookie wanted to rent car but Bill had instead arranged for a car service. She felt a little miffed about it until the driver began to navigate to the various places she wanted to see. She wouldn’t have lasted five minutes in D.C. traffic! She saw a lot of places she’d only read about, and she enjoyed them tremendously. 

Sookie was surprised by a few things, The Wall and Arlington, more specifically the tomb of the Unknown Solider and JFK’s eternal flame. The Vietnam Memorial Wall found her feeling profoundly sad. It was regal in its simple elegance yet the visceral response she felt was entirely unexpected. More than once she wiped tears from her cheeks.  The number of names struck her first, and then the sheer number of panels as they stretched out, but it was the vets present… the ragged men, their hands on the black granite, standing beside successful men in tailored suits and high-priced shoes, and their emotions so raw and powerful Sookie couldn’t block them out. She was swamped with their sorrow and their pain over the losses they’d suffered as if had been months since they’d returned, rather than so many, many years. 

One thought she couldn’t block, was a woman making a rubbing of her father’s name, a father she’d never met because he died before she’d been born… all she knew of her father was photos, her mother’s stories, his name on The Wall and now this piece of paper. It did Sookie in. She walked away quickly, not fast enough to draw attention to herself but fast enough to get away from the sorrow, knowing that it would stay with her forever. 

She hesitated about going to the Tomb of the Unknown Solider, she was afraid it would be as emotionally as draining as The Wall. After she walked back to the car she decided to do as she planned and she was glad she did. The soldier walking his post was focused solely on doing his watch and every step and pause with one purpose only. To show respect to the Unknowns. While it brought tears to Sookie’s eyes yet again, her heart was soothed to know there were those that would work so diligently and so selflessly to show tribute to the fallen. 

The eternal flame of JFK’s was of a different nature altogether. Sookie had been born long after his death; most of what she knew of him was what she learned in school and things her Gran had told her. Sookie was certainly moved by the thoughts of many around her… there was a certain reverence for many. And sadly, quite a bit of disinterest, mostly by younger people around her age. Shortly thereafter, she returned to her car and was dropped at the hotel. She’d had an up and down day, but she’d still been thrilled at all she had seen and the things she had learned. Now she wanted to get a nap and a quick dinner in before Bill woke… they were going to the Smithsonian together now that it was open 24 hours a day. She still hadn’t quite decided what she wanted to see first, she thought about it all the way up to the suite. 

Sookie heard Bill talking as soon as she opened the door. With a sigh, she put her tote bag on the table and walked further into the suite. Bill was pacing back and forth in the bedroom, on the phone and agitated, with papers clenched in his hand. Sookie kicked off her shoes and took her novel out of her tote bag. She carefully leaned in and closed the bedroom door quietly, then plopped down on one of the sofas and turned to her bookmark. She’d spent all day alone and as she began to read she decided she wouldn’t go to the museum without Bill, she would see it only with him. She couldn’t help but wonder if she’d see it or not. 

 **XxXxX**  

When Bill realized Sookie was back, he cursed to himself. He didn’t want to do this to her… they were supposed to have all of tonight and tomorrow to themselves. Instead Nan handed him yet another fire to put out… with the usual extinguisher, gasoline. No surprise there. When Sookie leaned in to close the door, he saw the set of her jaw and he flared at whatever Nan had just said. He was so angry just then he almost told her to shove the job but knew his conscience wouldn’t let him. This legislation was even more important than the original VRA and to walk away now would cause massive shockwaves along every aspect of what they were trying to accomplish. 

The call lasted another twenty minutes and when he done he stood in the middle of the room in silence, his head slightly bowed. Now he was going to have to walk out there and explain it all to Sookie. Bill thought that he’d rather wrap himself in silver chains, naked. As he crossed the room and opened the door his mind was completely blank, he simply had no clue to explain what he needed to tell her. She looked up from her book when he opened the door. Yup, silver chains would be easier. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie spent the first five minutes on the couch, staring at her book and not reading a single word. She could feel the anger stirring inside her and she allowed it a little… but she leaned back against the comfortable cushions and forced herself to rein her anger in. She knew if Bill was up this early and was that agitated about it, clearly there was nothing he could do about it or he would have already done so. 

Damn she hated when logic reared its ugly head! So, she made herself take a couple of deep breaths and calm down. Maybe if he had to deal with something tonight, they’d still have some time they could use tomorrow night. If their trip was over? Well, it had never been a vacation for him to begin with, so it really wasn’t such a big deal. She thought about it as she sat there listening to the muted sound of his voice through the door. Her stomach growled and she put her book down and called room service. After she ordered her food, she sat back on the couch, and actually began reading her book. 

When Bill walked out of the bedroom almost fifteen minutes later, she could tell by his eyes that he was mad as hell and also expecting things to go badly when he explained to her why they wouldn’t be going anywhere tonight. She thought he looked like he was being led to the gallows and the thought made her laugh out loud. It clearly startled Bill because he stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of what to do. Just then the doorbell rang and Sookie got up and as she walked past him, she touched her palm to his chest and said, “That’s my supper; let’s talk while I eat, okay?” 

Bill nodded mutely and Sookie let the man with the food into the suite, she told him they’d take care of setting it out, added a tip and signed for it. She walked over to the covered plates and said to Bill, “I’m starving, so I’m going to chow down, but I wasn’t sure about you, so I ordered you a TruBlood and some soup, are you hungry?” She looked at him for just a second then walked over to him. She put her hand on the back of his neck and with the slightest pressure had him tip his head down slightly, she graced his lips with a soft kiss and whispered, “It’s not your fault baby, and if you have the time to spare, eat with me and I’ll tell you about my day.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely before walking back to the cart with the food, her hand held lightly in his. Sookie took the bottle of TruBlood from the warmer and poured it for him, then uncovered her lobster tail and steak. Bill lifted the lid of his soup and the both sat on the sofa and began to eat. It was a little silly to be eating on the couch but it was more relaxing and Bill was monumentally relieved when he felt Sookie’s emotions really weren’t angry, a little disappointed certainly, but not true anger. 

She told him about The Wall and the Tomb of the Unknowns. They talked about the differences between the battlefields and warfare through the Civil War to present day. She told him about how the Unknown Solider from Vietnam had been identified through DNA and had been buried elsewhere and that presently the Tomb did not have a soldier from that war within it. She asked careful and gentle questions about ‘his’ war, which he actually responded to on a certain level. In a way, it was the first time they’d ever talked about anything more than generalities so it made Sookie feel special in a way. 

They did not talk about the plans they’d made, but after they finished eating, Bill pulled her into his arms beside him and kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose before looking into her warm chocolate eyes. “Sweetheart… I am so sorry,” but she silenced him with a kiss. 

When she drew her face back from his she said quietly, “Babe… I want to be pissed, I do, but how can I be? At least I’m here! I can walk into the room and wrap my arms around you while you’re on your computer, I can give you a kiss when I leave to go places I want to see. If I was home, I’d be bored silly with nothing to do… well, that’s not entirely true, and I’d be… wait a minute! We’ve got to talk!” she said with sudden energy as she bounded off the couch and went into the bedroom. 

When she returned, she had the book Rose had sent her, “Okay Mr. Diplomat of the Highest Magnitude… why didn’t you tell me about all this crap?” She dropped next to him and said, “I mean seriously Bill… if I wear white you’ll have to open my throat until the gown is blood-soaked and then I must spend the entire night like that?!” 

Diplomat indeed. “Darling that was one of the many reasons I didn’t want you to have to deal with this, if you’ll recall more than one conversation we had on the subject. Wait. Why would you wear white?” Bill was a little confused, it hadn’t occurred to him that Sookie had been planning to wear her wedding gown at both events. 

“Because I’m not a virgin I can’t wear white?” her eyes had that ‘Sookie-look’ so he scrambled, 

“Darling, of course not! I just didn’t know you were going to wear your dress again.” 

“I wasn’t going to…” (Bill was now thoroughly confused) “I was thinking I’d be getting the best of both worlds… you already know I’m wearing my Mom’s but I was gonna wear Gran’s dress for this wedding, but that’s out of the question now!” 

Bill could tell Sookie was about to launch into a diatribe of all things stressing her about the ceremony when his cell rang. He looked at the display and said a quiet thank-you, “Sweetheart I have to take this and then leave for a meeting, do you want me to wake you when I get in?” He looked at her, his blue eyes shining promisingly into hers. The phone rang again and she let out a frustrated groan and got up, kissed his cheek, the swiftly moved her head and bit his lower lip hard enough to break the skin. 

As a drop of blood beaded up, she flicked it with her tongue and said, “I think you’d better… now answer your phone.” She turned and flounced back to the bedroom closing the door behind her quietly, which was a good sign. He answered his phone and as he did, he used his other hand to readjust his hardened self into a slightly more comfortable position. He was relieved it wasn’t a video conference! He walked back to the bedroom he was using as his office and was soon lost in his task at hand. Still… his thoughts strayed to thoughts of Sookie at every spare iota of his time. He was very certain that he had never wanted her more than he did at this minute. Sadly, his focus was required and for the moment, his thoughts of Sookie lay smoldering in the back of his mind. 

In the suite’s other bedroom, Sookie read her novel for a while before starting to yawn excessively; she turned off the light and had slipped easily into sleep. It was much earlier than she usually went to bed but it had been a long day and plans had been changed. As she drifted off, she hoped Bill didn’t get the bleeds, but she very selfishly hoped he’d wake her before dawn and ravish her for as long as he was able. That was how she came to fall deeply asleep with a sweet smile of anticipation upon her face. 

As it turned out, he did wake her when he came to bed and they made love for hours… The Smithsonian however, wasn’t in the cards but Sookie didn’t mind because it gave them a reason to return in the future, when they would have time to spare. 

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie returned to Shreveport, she found herself feeling restless and unsettled. After one night at the apartment, she let Rose know she was going to go home for a while, then packed a few things and hit the road. 

She went to Bill’s place to open the house up and she found herself humming as she opened shutters and windows. She loved this house and she realized she hadn’t even given a thought to going to Gran’s house first. She made sweet tea and did a quick inventory of the freezer and the pantry, then made a grocery list. She took a glass of tea out to the front porch and sat in one of the big wooden rockers, tucking a foot beneath her, her bare foot rocking the chair, she drew in a deep breath. 

She forgot how clean it smelled here. It really had a very calming effect and she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the insects and the birds. She wasn’t sure how long she sat and rocked before she had an idea. Twenty minutes later, she was wearing cutoffs, t-shirt and her old grass-stained sneakers as she pulled the lawnmower pull start cable and it fired up and she began pushing it across the yard. 

She had her ear buds in and was singing along every now and then, the sun on her back, the smell of fresh cut grass filling her lungs and she was happy, really and truly happy. She started singing out loud as she lost herself in a moment of simple pleasure. 

 **XxXxX**  

After a quick shower, she drove to Merlotte’s for lunch before going to the grocery store. Sam greeted her with a yell and came from behind the bar, put her in a bear hug and pulled her off her feet and spun her around. Some of the guys Jason worked with were there having lunch and they all but mobbed her in much the same way. Arlene gave her a kiss and a hug and Lafayette did the same. As Sookie talked and laughed, drank her lemonade and ate her cheeseburger, she felt a very special part of herself opening up again. 

She made the road crew guys promise not to tell Jason because she wanted to surprise him and they agreed, but she knew there’d only be about a fifty-fifty chance that they would keep quiet! She stayed until a little after one, then said her goodbyes, she told them she’d be around a few days, she’d be back and she meant it. As she drove to the grocery store she decided she could still surprise Jason, while she shopped she picked out a couple of nice steaks, some extra little treats and lastly, added some ice-cold beer to her purchases. 

She went back to Bill’s and unloaded everything, then made a bowl of potato salad, some biscuits and finally a pecan pie. When everything was ready, she packed it all up and headed to Jason’s. She used her keys and let herself in, put things away then went out back and lit the charcoal of the grill. By the time Jason got home from work the coals would be close to perfect for throwing the steaks on. 

Sam had told her that Jason had been seeing a girl named Annie, and that she was from Shreveport originally but was working at one of the banks here in town. He thought that she might be staying at Jason’s during the week so Sookie had made sure she had a steak for her and the soda Sam said she drank. She didn’t want things to be awkward should it be a night Annie was planning on staying at Jason’s. 

Sookie heard a car pull in a little while later and was glad she’d thought ahead, she glanced out the window and saw a long-legged, Miss-Louisiana-contender-looking, brunette in business clothes step out of a very nice car and frown as she looked at Sookie’s car. She was a strong broadcaster and Sookie almost laughed out loud when Annie thought that if this was one of Jason’s past bimbos with a key there was gonna be some hell to pay. 

Sookie knew it would be best to nip things in the bud so she walked out of the house wearing a big smile and waved to her, “Hi! Are you Annie? I’m Jason’s sister Sookie! I came to surprise him; I’ve got the grill fired up and cold beer and soda in the fridge! It’s nice to meet you!” Annie had met Sookie halfway and Sookie held out her hand and a very relieved Annie shook it. 

The two women walked into the house and Sookie concentrated very hard and was finally able to tune Annie’s thoughts out. After their initial awkwardness, Annie changed into more comfortable clothes, and then poured a soda for herself and Sookie had lemonade. Sookie didn’t pry, and Annie seemed to relax a lot more after that. They talked about Shreveport, places they liked to eat and shop, all the way to why Annie had taken the job in Bon Temps of all places and before long they heard Jason’s truck roaring up the road. 

“Sookie! Damn! I thought Bobby Ray was just messing with me when he said he seen ya’ at Merlotte’s! Didja’ meet Annie? Aw, course ya’ did! What’re ya’ doing here?” He gave her a hug and a big kiss on the cheek, before giving Annie a quick kiss on the lips.

Sookie couldn’t help but feel happy and excited to see him. “Well, since I didn’t know about this fine woman here, I thought I’d bring over supper to my only brother, worried because he probably hadn’t had a decent meal in a long time!” She laughed, “Except… you gotta grill the steaks I…” 

Before she could finish Jason put an arm around Annie’s waist and said, “She burn’s ‘em… she’s just awful… pitiful really,” with a big dopey grin on his face. He moved out of reach when Sookie made a playful slap towards him, which he ducked easily enough. 

“C’mon! I’m not that bad!” but Sookie was smiling too. While Jason took a fast shower, Sookie got the meat ready and Annie took the wire grill brush over the rack a few times. When Jason came out of the house, he had the plate of steaks in his hand and within a few moments the steaks sizzled on the grill and their evening began. 

By the time Sookie headed back home, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. It was a little strange when she got back to the house, it seemed odd to be there without Bill but as she got ready for bed she was comfortable and relaxed. The one thing she did do differently, was sleep in one of the guest rooms. It was one of the rooms that weren’t light tight, so she was able to open the windows and let the slightly cooler night air waft through the room. As she turned off the light, she thought about giving Bill a call but she was sleepy and feeling so peaceful she decided to just go to sleep. She’d left a voicemail telling him where she was and that she was spending the evening at Jason’s anyway. She’d call him tomorrow. 

Sookie had been asleep about two hours when the vampire in the yard appeared and stood in the dewy grass listening to her slow, steady breathing. He wanted to jump to the window sill, he wanted to see her… but it would be ill-advised to do so. So, he stood there, counting her breaths, listening to her heartbeat and drinking in the sound. He closed his eyes and wondered about her and what kind of life she had… 

Then in a blink he was gone, his shoes covered with dew and bits of freshly cut grass. 

 **Home Again**  

Sookie woke with the sun shining brightly, the air fresh and sweet. She yawned and stretched. She lay there in the sunshine and thought about what she should do with her day. She thought about wedding things, she thought about the trip, which made her think about the laundry that was in the suitcase in the trunk of her car. She got out of bed and walked to the window and looked outside. The sun glittered across the water, the gazebo seemed to be sparkling white in the sun… she had a thought and as she made the bed. 

She didn’t bother putting a robe on because she’d slept in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She made her way to the kitchen and moments later when the delicious aroma of coffee began to fill the room she dialed Rose’s number. 

“Hi Rose! How are you?” 

“Just fine Sookie and you?” Rose’s voice held a smile and she added, “Did you find the book helpful?” 

“Yeah, and thanks so much… I was pretty surprised. I’d been kind of kidding when I asked if there was a manual, I had no idea there really was one!” 

Rose laughed and said, “Well, let’s just hope it helps. How are the wedding plans going anyway?” 

“Well that’s part of the reason I’m calling… Rose do you think I may be able to take some time off and get some things dealt with, from here and if you need me I can come straight back to Shreveport, or should I ask Mr. Garth directly?” 

“Have no hesitations Sookie, Mr. Garth has already instructed all of us to assist you in every way possible so things are absolutely perfect for your wedding, well, weddings!” 

Sookie just shook her head as she poured a mug of coffee and added cream. “Now why doesn’t that surprise me in the least?” 

“Sookie dear, if you wanted the rarest orchid in the world to carry in your bouquet, trust me he would see you had it.” 

Sookie’s got a little teary-eyed at that and after a few more minutes they said goodbye and Sookie hung up. She walked out to her car and got the suitcases out of the trunk and carried them inside. She took it into the laundry room and separated it while the washer filled. She put the first load in walked to the side table where she’d put her carry-on bag.

She fished out the book from Rose and walked out the back door and down to the gazebo. She sat in her favorite chaise and opened the book. She started to read, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw the wake of something swimming. Then she saw the white underbelly of the gator as it rolled and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. No matter how many times she’d seen throughout her life… it was still creepy. With a little shiver, she shook herself slightly and turned her attention back to the book. 

Sookie had brought a pad and pen with her and she started to make some notes. One of the things she was puzzling over was what she would wear. She hadn’t been the slightest bit concerned about it when she thought she’d be wearing Gran’s dress so now she had a problem to solve. She turned to the index to look up the pages on appropriate attire. When she got to the desired pages and read it she took the various ideas and wrote them down. 

She’d already discovered the white issue, so she concentrated on her remaining choices. Great. Basically, there were three possibilities that would require little or no accompanying prerequisites. Black, red or purple. Lovely. Purple?! She found that interesting. Not interesting, ‘Ooo… I’ll wear purple!” interesting but rather, ‘Why is purple considered appropriate?’ interesting.

As Sookie read further, the idea of purple began to sound more appealing. In the Vampire Wedding Ceremony purple was symbolic of wisdom, fulfillment and good judgment. Sookie thought good judgment was important. She imagined a ceremony where both partners were immortal made judgment a pretty important element, all things considered. On another hand, as she read further, she instantly rejected the idea of black as in these particular circumstances it was more symbolic of death. It made sense for vampires, but not a human-vampire pairing. Well, at least not _her_ human-vampire pairing! 

When she’d first read about white having to be turned red, she’d thought that it was all about blood. The more she read the more interested she became. Red was considered to be a color of undying passion, love and joy. She sat back and picked up her coffee mug and took a sip and thought about it for a little while, her mind turning over different ideas. On the plus side, she looked good in either color. The other thing that started sinking in was if she removed the connotation of ‘wedding’ versus ‘ritual’ the idea of wearing either red or purple seemed much more reasonable. 

The more she thought of it as a ritual ceremony rather than an actual wedding she liked the idea of such a colorful dress. She certainly liked the ideas of the symbolism associated with both colors and it could be kind of fun. There were huge potential possibilities for a dress of such rich colors. She grinned as she drank more coffee and knew exactly what she was going to do at sunset… if there was anyone that could steer her in the right direction for a richly colored gown, it was Pam. Sookie picked up her phone and sent a text to Pam asking for her help that evening if possible. 

After she sent the text on its way, she gathered her things up and walked back up to the house. She needed more coffee, a shower, some breakfast and a plan for the rest of the day. She hummed to herself as she walked across the yard and into the house. Sookie was pouring cream in her coffee when she had a thought… she hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while. It wasn’t that she didn’t relax in Shreveport, she was quite comfortable there, in fact, her life there was contented and happy… but as she walked upstairs to shower, she couldn’t deny that being back in Bon Temps was a whole other kind of relaxed and she’d been missing it. 

She hummed as she started the shower and then undressed. Once under the spray, she sang out loud… glad that there wasn’t anyone to hear her because she was a little tone-deaf but all in all she was just happy to be back home. 

 **XxXxX**  

Pam heard a chime and opened her eyes. She remained completely still and allowed herself to get her bearing. Even after all this time, she was still extremely cautious. She wondered if she’d ever feel completely unburdened by the abuse Eric had rained down upon her. Her first thought whenever she woke for those first few minutes was searching herself for any indication however slight that Eric was near. When she was confident that he wasn’t, she unlocked her light tight space and stepped out. She read the text from Sookie and smiled. 

Pam and Sookie had become closer friends then she could ever have imagined. In fact, she remembered a time when she thought that any vampire that thought of any human as anything more than a gofer or lunch, was a vampire to be snickered at in amusement. Now? Pam couldn’t imagine not having Sookie firmly in her corner so to speak. As Pam heated some donor blood (the only time she drank TruBlood was in public or at Bill and Sookie’s but she absolutely _loathed_ it.) she called Sookie. As soon as Sookie answered, Pam knew Sookie was at Merlotte’s. 

Sookie gave her the short version and Pam asked if it would be all right to join her there. Sookie gave her an enthusiastic yes and the microwave dinged. Pam told her she’d be there in a bit and clicked off. She poured her blood into her favorite crystal goblet and sat in her favorite chair. As she drank she considered the things Sookie had said about colored dresses for the ceremony. Pam got ready to go and the last thing she did was slip some catalogs into her laptop bag, confident that she could always show Sookie some of the best places online to look for what she might like. She locked the door behind her and stepped out of the house. 

For a nanosecond, a bolt of fear shot through her like lightning, but she was equally taken aback by it, as she was used to it. It happened anytime she was away from the relative safety of someplace other than her home. She managed to step forward and off the porch, and then she sprinted to Merlotte’s and joined Sookie, Beth, Jessica and Arlene about two minutes later. It wasn’t terribly busy just yet, but it was relatively early. Sam brought her a glass of blood and an empty bottle of TruBlood as cover. She smiled at him and gave him her thanks and a wink, Sam was very kind to her that way. The only time he ever gave her only TruBlood was if Bill was present. Pam had become grateful to Sam for many reasons, mostly because he seemed to understand what she thought of as her ‘damage’. 

She’d recently been working for Sam on occasions when there was a heavy volume of business. But only as a hostess… she admitted that if she waitressed or bar tended there was a high probability of someone getting drained in the parking lot. Sam had appreciated her honesty and Sam was good at knowing exactly when he needed her. The most recent was the prior Saturday night, there had been a monster truck rally somewhere and Sam had correctly predicted a full bar and he hit the nail on the head. The bar had been packed with drunken rednecks, families out for a fun day and a supper treat of Lafayette’s Crawdads Delight! 

Pam would be the first to admit there was a time when most of those rednecks (and other patrons) would have had a close encounter with her in the night. Now she was actually a little fond of some of them… well, maybe more like ‘slightly fond’ but she was actually able to laugh with them from time to time and Pam had come to realize her outlook and personality change was for the better. Granted, there were a few that she secretly wished she could drain and dispose of, but she made due by glamouring them into submission. 

Although, every now and again she made a wicked little suggestion that was entertaining to see. Sam knew what she’d done and thus far hadn’t reprimanded her but she knew she had to be careful not to go too far. But just having a sunburned, beer-bellied, true blue, genuine, Southern Good Ol’ Boy, belting out, “I’m Gonna Wash That Man Right Out of My Hair!” from the musical, ‘South Pacific’ was pretty hysterical after all. 

As the women looked through the catalogs Pam had brought, she fired up her laptop and started opening up her bookmarks to find suitable dresses for Sookie to look at. Beth and Arlene were sure that Sookie should wear purple, but Jessica was positive red was the way to go. While the others chattered back and forth, Pam found the site she was looking for. It was sort of Goth-heavy, but Pam had a particular dress in mind. She’d noticed it about a month or so ago and with Sookie’s features and body type she thought it would be perfect. 

“Sookie, what do you think of this? It’s available in both red and purple.” Pam turned the screen for Sookie to look at and Pam smiled when she heard Sookie gasp. 

“Oh, my stars! That’s beautiful!”

 Arlene and Jessica leaned in to get a look and Beth said, “Oh Sookie you would look gorgeous it that!” 

The dress was a deep red satin with elaborate bead work on the bodice and an overlay of delicate lace with an opera length train. The sleeves were long and tight at the wrists with starched lace ‘v’ shaped and held in place by a loop that would be slipped on the middle finger. It was stunning, absolutely stunning. Each one of the women present drank the dress in like fine wine and all the while Pan watched Sookie’s face. She smiled; happy that she’d brought the laptop… she knew without a doubt… this was likely the dress Sookie would wear when she was joined with Bill at the Joining Ritual. 

Sookie drove Pam home and they were still chatting on their way inside, it had started to get busy at Merlotte’s, so Arlene and Jessica had to get back to work. Sookie and Pam sat down at the kitchen table and Pam fired up the dress website once again. Pam found the item, style and size information she had been looking for, once she got that. She went to a website of a formal wear dress shop in Shreveport. Faster than Sookie could track, Pam had sent the information, received a confirmation number and the printer on the desk in the front room began to purr as it printed the order. 

Sookie walked over to the printer and looked at the paper… her jaw dropped and she tried to ask Pam about what she was reading, but the only sound she was able to make was a strangled sort of squeak, Pam looked up and gave Sookie the innocent look of a cherub, “What?” Pam asked her in slow, deliberate way. 

“Pam! Did you see how much these dresses cost! Oh my… Why did you order six of them! Pam! Stop laughing! This isn’t funny!” 

Pam was able to calm herself as she stood and walked over to her distraught friend. She put her arm around Sookie’s shoulders and steered her back toward the kitchen. “First of all, these are designer dresses. And while the sizes are listed as two, four, and six and so on, not every designer has the same concept of what their size two, four and six are like.” She pushed Sookie gently into the chair and continued, “Secondly, while I agree the red looks completely perfect, there’s no reason in the world to attempt to choose a gown on the way it looks on any given computer screen, the color could be far different. The same holds true by ordering in a four-inch square color swatch. How can anyone attempt to imagine how the color is affected by the styling or the draping?” 

“Last but not least… I know the owner of this shop very well, as such, she will get order them in, you will try them on, you will pick one, then you will have any alterations done in plenty of time for the Joining… and best of all, she’ll send all the dresses you dislike back to the designer. It’s very, very simple Sookie and it’s done in virtually every dress shop there is, so please, don’t worry about it!” 

“But Pam! The mone…” Sookie moaned. 

Pam leaned forward and smiled, “The money doesn’t matter because it’s my wedding gift to you!” 

Sookie’s eyes snapped to Pam’s, “Are you insane? I can’t let you spend tha…!” 

“Sookie, I want to do this for you, I need to do this for you, because if not for you I would have likely met my True Death, in probably the most painful way possible. Sookie… I’ve been waiting quite a while to give you something you wanted to thank you _and_ Bill for all your help. What good be more fitting? A superbly stunning dress to elicit a look of sheer love and pride as your vampire watches as you walk toward him?” 

After a little more discussion and some promises made… Sookie left Pam’s place and headed home. She was a little tired and wanted to get to bed. She had a meeting with the caterer in the afternoon, and she really needed to carefully go through her day planner to be sure she hadn’t missed something.

 Sookie locked her car and came up the porch steps to the front door. She unlocked the door and was just about to push the keypad buttons when she realized the alarm system had been turned off. For one spilt second, she hesitated… had she left without arming the system? Just that quick, she knew that she hadn’t… it was second nature to leaving the house. She turned and bolted out the door that hadn’t closed completely. 

The waiting vampire had a hold of her before her foot left the last step. 

 **Summer Is Coming**  

“WILLIAM THOMAS COMPTON! HOW COULD YOU?” Sookie screamed at Bill just before she threw a roundhouse punch, fully intending to connect with his face for real. 

He easily dodged her fist and picked her up, gently cradled her in his arms. This wasn’t easy at the moment because she was fighting to break loose, while filled with rage, fright and a serious desire to find out what parts of him she could cut off to discover if they’d grow again. 

“Sweetheart,” Bill pleaded in his softest voice, “I never meant to scare you, I thought you knew it was me!” 

“Put. Me. Down.” 

Bill looked into her soft brown eyes, but they were dark and flinty and he could feel her anger rolling over him in waves, it was hard not to react to it. He very carefully and very slowly put her on her feet. Her shirt had ridden up during the tussle and he reached to straighten it, but the look in her eyes stopped him cold. She yanked it down herself, turned and walked up the steps and into the house. 

Bill decided it would probably be for the best if he gave her a little time to calm down. He was disappointed with himself, he should have known better than to try and surprise her, it hadn’t been the best of ideas in hindsight. He took a seat in one of the rockers on the porch and listened to Sookie moving about inside the house. He cringed a little when he heard her brush her teeth, she was upset and he could hear how hard she was scrubbing the brush back and forth across her teeth and gums. 

Not good. 

As Bill sat and listened to the night, Sookie was in the guest room bathroom washing her face and wasn’t sure what she was angrier about… that Bill had scared her half to death or that she hadn’t figured it out before she panicked and ran. She also had to admit something even scarier… her first thought had been Eric. She knew it couldn’t be because Pam would know if he was near, but Eric had never had a problem convincing others to do his dirty work. 

The last of her anger drained away as she sat on the edge of the tub to think a minute. Terror. It had been complete, unmitigated terror in that tick of a second before her brain processed the fact that it was Bill. She suddenly felt tears start to flow and an overwhelming sorrow plucked at her mind… and with the sorrow came melancholy. Would she ever have a normal life? Fear and heightened awareness was now a constant in her day to day life… without it she could die. Her life was her own, certainly, yet, it was ruled by circumstances she couldn’t anticipate or in most ways prevent. 

Her head hurt just thinking about it and with a resigned sigh; she got up and walked into the bedroom. There was a soft knock on the door and she quietly said, “You don’t have to knock Bill.” She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her hands. 

Bill opened the door slowly and entered, closing it behind him. “Sookie, I’m very sorry, you must believe me.” His tone was somber and it garnered him a sad smile. 

“I know that Bill, I do… it just really freaked me out, you know? I didn’t know what to think or do and I was so scared Bill, you can’t believe, how terrified… I honestly thought I was going to die.” Her voice little more than a whisper, her mind reeling with ugly scenes of her demise. 

Bill moved very slowly toward her, then knelt before her, gently taking her hand in his before replying, “Sookie… what can I do? I know I can’t take away your fright, I am sorrier than you can ever know.” 

“I was just ending a call when I heard you and before I could call out to you, you ran and I sped up hoping to avoid exactly what it was that I wanted to prevent. Sookie, please dearheart… forgive me.” He brought her hand to his mouth and tenderly turned it palm up and kissed the center of it before holding it so it cupped the side of his face. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose and there’s nothing to forgive baby, but the adrenaline has fried me, I’m getting a bitch of a headache so I want to just go to sleep and forget all this ever happened. Okay?” 

“Of course,” he hesitated not quite sure what to do next. She made no effort to move for just a moment before standing and pulling the covers back on the guest room bed. Bill had his answer, or so it seemed, but before he moved to leave the room she reached for his hand and tugged him toward her. 

“Stay with me for a while?” Sookie whispered. She lay down on the bed and turned the light on the nightstand off, throwing the room into shadows. Bill kicked his shoes off before sliding under the covers with her fully dressed. He could only imagine what was really going on inside her head, but he knew clearly enough that she wanted much more than physical intimacy. She needed him; she needed to be touching him, feeling his strength and none of his weaknesses.

So, Bill snugged his body tight against hers, then reached over her to capture her perfect little hands in his, and kissing her temple before laying his head on her pillow. 

Neither spoke for almost a half hour, he was beginning to think she’d fallen asleep before she said, “All that’s missing is the stars.” 

It occurred to him that she was talking about the two of them lying under the stars, something that he couldn’t remember when they’d done it last, so he whispered, “That’s easy enough to remedy.” 

“Maybe a different time, I’m too tired.” She yawned deeply. 

Though disappointed, Bill pulled her closer and murmured, “Perhaps tomorrow dearheart?’ 

“Sure.” 

A moment later Sookie drifted into a much-needed sleep. Bill held her and thought about the night’s events. That was when he realized she’d never asked him why he was there in the first place. He knew she had chosen to sleep here so she could wake to the sun, but Bill also had need for reassurance. He wanted her to wake with him, so he lay there perfectly still until he knew she was in a deep sleep. He got out of bed then leaned over to pick her up. He entered the master suite and laid her on the bed after using one hand to pull back the covers. 

Then he undressed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before setting the sound system to the soothing sounds of the ocean. He had a thought and left the room briefly to act on it. Then he took a piece of paper from his desk and wrote a note for when she woke. That done, he crawled into bed beside her and carefully pulled her against him so their bodies were very nearly one. 

Bill closed his eyes and the sounds of the surf played its lullaby for him as he entered his days’ rest, an hour before the dawn. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie became aware of her surroundings slowly, and she smiled when she heard the ocean washing up the shore and whispering across the sand as it retreated. She smiled. She was wrapped in Bill’s arms and she felt a lot calmer than she had last night. She opened her eyes and saw the red rose on the night stand. A piece of note paper was propped against it. She reached out to pick it up and read what he’d written.

_Sookie,_

_Am I forgiven my love? I know you wanted to wake with the sun, but I needed to be near you as you slept. It’s quite selfish of me I know, please wake me if you’d like. I will happily make it up to you!_

_All my love,_

_Bill_  

Sookie brought the rose up next to her lips and breathed in its sweet smell and felt the softness of its petals on her lips. She glanced at the clock and decided against waking Bill just yet. It was too early and not knowing why he was here in the first place or when he would have to depart, she decided she would wake him later so he’d have more rest and hopefully not be subjected to the bleeds. She carefully disengaged herself from Bill’s arms and went to take a shower. After she got ready for the day, she walked to the bed, brushing aside a lock of hair from Bill’s forehead before placing a kiss there, and then she left the bedroom and went straight to the already brewed coffee. 

Automatic brewing, in her mind at least, was by far one of the greatest inventions ever. 

After a couple mugs of coffee, Sookie sat at the table on the deck with her wedding folder and its’ contents laid out before her. One of the decisions that needed to be made, and soon, was whether or not to have the guys wear tuxedos. Sookie had already decided one thing, after seeing the dresses she had last night with Pam, Jess and Arlene, her choice of long gowns and color changed. 

She hadn’t let the others know yet, but she decided she was going to go a different route. Mostly because of a quick flash of what Arlene was thinking with the costs involved, especially if Terry was going to be an usher. With that thought in mind, the decision was clear. Tux rentals were on them. She also flipped a bridal magazine open to one of the many tabbed pages and reassessed the dress she had picked out for the girls to wear. She got up to refill her coffee and snagged her laptop while she was at it. 

She went to the website that made the dress she wanted and did some research. Well, she thought happily, one less thing to worry about. The dress was available in floor length, tea length and street length. The difference in cost was substantial, and the range of colors was equally as diverse. She sipped her coffee and scrolled through the pages showing most of the colors in many of the pages. She grinned as she composed an email and attached the website of the dresses. 

She informed them all, that they were supposed to choose a dress in whatever length and color they wanted and she would foot the bill. She smiled when she hit ‘send’ and sipped more coffee. That ought to make their day, she thought to herself. Then she remembered about the tuxes and sent out a second wave of emails. Sookie looked out over the yard and smiled, it was a beautiful day that was for sure. She was more relaxed about the Bon Temps wedding. 

She knew Jason wouldn’t be happy, he’d been complaining about the ‘monkey suit’ for some time now. She grinned, for all his carrying on; he certainly hadn’t hesitated when she asked him to walk her down the aisle! The thought made her think about their parents… it was every little girl’s dream to walk the aisle with their Dad. Of course, when she really thought about it, her parents would be there simply because she would be wearing her mother’s dress. 

Suddenly her eyes were tear-filled and they began spilling down her cheeks. She wasn’t surprised, this happened every time she thought about Gran not being at her wedding. She just wiped them away and took a deep breath, she’d already spoken to Bill about an idea she had and he had agreed it was very appropriate. Sookie had searched through her photos for the one she loved the most, and it hadn’t been easy, but she finally picked one of Gran, with her silver hair shining in the sun light, her head tilted slightly back, and her eyes twinkling, and her mouth open just a bit as she laughed. 

Sookie had taken it to a place in Shreveport and they had enlarged it, and Sookie had found a beautiful antique frame to put it in. On one of the seats in the front row, Sookie would have the framed photo and magnolia blossoms where Gran would have sat. She and Bill had discussed whether or not they should do the same with her parents, but Sookie had decided against it. No, Gran had raised her and given her all the love her parents would have, and then some, she felt it was an honor that should be paid. 

Her tears had stopped and she was feeling pretty good when her laptop dinged, she saw there was an email from Tara, she opened it and started laughing and was now 100% certain her choice had been a good one. The only thing left was to schedule a night to go to the dress shop to try on the many different lengths and colors. Although, Tara did ask what Sookie had chosen for her colors if the others could wear what they liked. Sookie thought about it for only a moment, her bouquet would be a mix of Lily of the Valley, pale pink freesia and tiny sprigs of lavender scattered throughout. 

So Sookie thought that the darker green of the Lily of the Valley leaves was exactly what she wanted Tara to wear. Simple, clean and above all… a compliment to whatever colors her girls chose to wear. She would check later to be sure, but she thought of one of Bill’s suits, a deep gray, would look fabulous with a tie of dark green to match the color of the Lily leaves. It would be just perfect. She loved the way Bill looked in that suit, so in a tux he would look amazing! He was so damn sexy and handsome dressed up! 

She glanced at her watch and saw the time, she turned off her laptop and gathered her things together and went inside. She would have plenty of time to make it to the caterer’s place and she suddenly wondered if Bill had decided what he’d wanted served. Why hadn’t she asked him the day before yesterday? On impulse, she went into Bill’s office and smiled when she saw the menu, filled out and placed squarely in the center of his desk. God, she loved that man! 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was stretched out on one of the chaise lounges on the deck, working on her tan. She had the timer set so she wouldn’t get burned if she fell asleep, but her state of mind pretty much negated that from happening, but better safe than sorry. Sookie could not stop thinking about Eric… her mind kept mulling over the dread she had experienced when she’d turned to run. Obviously, if it had been Eric, there would have been no escape. She shuddered violently even under the bright sunshine as she pictured the state Pam had been in when she’d come to Sookie for help. 

Sookie didn’t doubt that Bill would find her if Eric ever got his hands on her, the blood bond they shared was terribly strong. Even if there were times when that wasn’t always a good thing… her biggest concern would be if Eric would give Bill enough _time_ to track her down. Sookie knew Eric wanted her dead, of that she had no doubt; the question was whether it would be fast or slow. She thought about the awful abuse that she had survived at the hands of Alan and his partners in crime and was sure that if Eric ever got her, that incident would pale in comparison. She once again felt a sudden chill and forced herself to stop thinking about it. 

Instead, she tried to remember a thought she’d had earlier. As usual, the more she tried to call the idea back into her train of thought, the more it eluded her. She just hated when that happened! She was beginning to feel frustrated and tense so she abruptly shouted, “Dammit!” as loud as she could. She smiled because, she actually felt better, and now her frustration wouldn’t wake Bill. She settled back and thought only of the feel of the sun on her body, starting with her toes and relaxing each and every inch of herself as she did. Before long she was cocooned in her own little sunny world, her body at rest and her mind content. It was a good thing she’d set her alarm because she fell asleep shortly thereafter. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill’s mind was overwhelmed with pleasure, the feel of Sookie’s most sensitive self, moving against his, her blood sweet and fresh from the opening of her wrist. Her breathing was at a familiar pace, her warmth at the moment tightening as it did just before release, and with that thought he was there… he sucked hard on her wrist and she threw her head back and cried out as her wet, silky walls pulsed and quivered around him. His eyes savored every inch of her and how she looked in the moonlight, her hair like liquid silver, her breasts luminous, despite her afternoon in the sun and her eyes… her eyes were full of life, desire and love. 

As their passion began to ebb, Bill released her hips and cradled her to him, lying prone on the blanket, still connected but face to face… he kissed her gently and whispered, “It’s been far too, long hasn’t it?” 

Her eyes met his and she smiled, “I wish there was a way we could do this every night!” 

“Hmm… wouldn’t that be nice,” Bill said as if contemplating it with serious thought. “Would you settle for every night for a month?” 

“What? Wait… what!” Sookie pushed herself upward as he slipped from inside her. “What are you talking about?” she demanded in her excitement. 

“I mean that, because of everything finally falling into place, all my hard work has been rewarded with four weeks of free time.” 

Bill couldn’t help but laugh out loud as Sookie let loose a whoop of delight, then dropped on top of him, showering his face with kisses. She was laughing, crying and getting him excited all at the same time and it wasn’t long before they were making love beneath the stars for the third time that night. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie held on desperately to the edge of the tub, the jets roiling warm water across her hardened nipples, adding an unbelievable heightened awareness to the level of pleasure coursing through her body, Bill’s talented mouth and fingers below the surging water were about to push her from that golden ledge once again… and then she fell, her voice hoarse as her hands grabbed at the tub, Bill and whatever she could reach as she pulsated with wave after wave of orgasm. 

Sookie’s tensed body went limp and suddenly she found herself impaled on Bill’s length as he bit deeply into her throat, the only sound she could muster as he climaxed inside her was a rumbling moan that seemed to come from every inch of her body. She wrapped her legs tight around him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Bill held her tight and shifted slightly so she was comfortable and stilled the jets with a touch of a button. After a beat or two, the only sound was Sookie’s breathing and as he kissed away her tears, her told her over and over again how much he loved her, piercing his fingertip to heal the marks on her throat and her wrist… he’d get the one other one once he put her to bed. He felt her tears stop flowing, they didn’t alarm him any longer, he’d become accustomed to them, knowing that they merely signaled Sookie’s body’s way of feeling intense pleasure. Just as he knew it would take only seconds for her to fall asleep and he was, of course, correct… he stood, dried her and carried a sound asleep Sookie, to bed. 

He dried and combed her hair, healed the mark on her inner thigh and slipped a nightgown over her head, before getting into bed beside her. It wasn’t long before the sun would rise and he slipped to rest quickly and dreamt of Sookie as he almost always did. 

 **XxXxX**  

Two nights later, Bill found himself in one of those awful, Catch-22 circumstances, the bane of grooms-to-be everywhere. Sookie had an appointment at a dress shop and the women standing up were going to choose the dresses they were going to wear for the Bon Temps wedding. Sookie had just asked him if he wanted to come along and was standing there waiting for his reply. 

He had been seriously contemplating telling Sookie he had a conference call coming in, but he suspected she wouldn’t believe him, but he had to try. He opened his mouth to speak and she burst out laughing. She leaned over him and gave him a long, soulful kiss then pulled away slightly and looked deeply into his eyes. “Oh baby… did you really think I’d put you through that?” She laughed a quick laugh and picked her keys up from the desk and said, “I’ll be back in a few hours!” then left the house. 

Bill couldn’t help but grin after she left. He would have preferred having sterling silver needles shoved under his fingernails rather than going to a dress shop while a group of women debated which color dress to wear. Bill had to admit though… Sookie was extremely low-key once she got over her initial nervousness of dealing with two weddings. He had been against the vampire ritual, but now he was a little glad he hadn’t talked her out of it. 

It was giving her an opportunity to have something warm, happy, comfortable and familiar while also giving her a chance to experience a more formal occasion as well. He’d talked briefly to Henry about it and he had assured Bill that by about the two-week mark prior to the Bon Temps wedding, Bill would be seriously debating whether or not he was regretting his choice to get married. Bill found that unlikely but at the same time understood it. He’d heard about women that became, ‘bridezillas’ but he was confident that wouldn’t happen with Sookie. But he’d been wrong before when it came to what Sookie was and was not going to do or feel about any given situation in the past! 

Bill had been answering a few emails and when he was done, he decided to go to Merlotte’s. It had been awhile and he hoped that Jessica might be working. He was pulling into the parking lot when it dawned on him that Jess would be with Sookie. No matter, it was just nice to break the routine for once. Bill had been struggling a bit… after working non-stop for so long, having free time was a tough adjustment to make. When he walked into the bar, he was glad he’d come. Jason, Hoyt, Terry and Sam all called out to him, waving him over and before long, Bill had forgotten all about not being quite sure what to do with his free time. 

 **XxXxX**  

At the dress shop, Sookie was watching in amusement as Arlene, Jessica, Tara, Pam and the store owner debated the pros and cons of tea-length versus street-length. Sookie was no help at all because she informed them it was all up to them. Sookie had been surprised when Jessica had chosen to go floor length until Jessica had asked Pam if she would be wearing her dress to the vampire ceremony. Once Pam had told her that she would be wearing black, floor-length, Jessica’s mind was almost 100% certain. Almost. Hence the ongoing dress length debate. Sookie could see Jess’s point, it would save her from having to buy a more formal dress for the Joining Ritual, but she never would have guessed Arlene, Tara and Pam would be so indecisive. 

Sookie was secretly pleased with one thing, all four of them had decided on their own to go with a soft, pale lavender. Tara then picked a color about two shades darker for her gown as maid of honor and Sookie agreed, liking it better than the green. With them finally deciding which length they wanted to try on first, each was assigned a saleslady to help in the dressing rooms by the owner to help them get into the dresses. 

Except Pam of course, the look she’d leveled at one of them made Sookie think that there wouldn’t have been enough money in the world to get that poor woman to enter the dressing room with Pam. It made Sookie smile a little to know that, Pam was still, very much Pam on some levels. 

Arlene came out first wearing a tea length and Sookie kept her face neutral, but didn’t think it was very flattering and before Sookie could speak up, Jess stepped out next in the floor length gown, Arlene took one look at the two of them side by side and said, “No flippin’ way!” and turned to head back to the dressing room asking her lady to bring one in floor length. 

Jessica turned to Sookie and asked almost shyly, “What do you think Sookie?” biting her lower lip as if awaiting sentencing for a crime. 

Sookie wasn’t sure just what to say and to keep Jessica from thinking she hated it she said, “Give me a sec.” Sookie made a twirling motion with her finger and Jess did a slow spin. Sookie had been concerned that the lavender would not be complementary to Jess or Arlene, but they actually wore it well. The only thing Sookie wasn’t sure of was the length. 

Just then Tara stepped out in a street length, followed by Pam in tea length, then Arlene walked out in a floor length and all the women standing together looked at themselves and then Sookie. Sookie didn’t know what to say… Arlene looked better in the floor length but it was Tara that called her out. “Look Sookie, okay I get that you’re trying to make it easier on us but c’mon… there’s no way this is gonna look right with us all in different stuff.” 

Sookie almost laughed out loud when the store owner thought that her wedding would be the fodder of jokes for years to come in Bon Temps if Sookie allowed the women to wear what they pleased. “Okay, okay… let’s get a consensus on the floor lengths first, Tara, Pam? Go change.” They walked away and Sookie looked at Jess and Arlene with a critical eye. Of course, Arlene’s would need to be hemmed; Jessica’s looked close to perfect. She was glad that she told them to bring whatever shoes they would be wearing, it helped that Arlene had heels and Jess was in flats, it helped reduce the height difference a little. 

When Tara and Pam walked out, Sookie had to admit… she liked the look. She had them give her their thoughts, and was a little surprised that they all seemed comfortable with the long dresses. Sookie then decided to have them try on street lengths and while they all looked nice, they didn’t look like members of a wedding party, but rather… just wedding guests. 

Finally, Sookie asked them to try on the tea lengths and as each of them stepped out Sookie held her breath. Arlene was the last out, grumbling (in her head) that she was going to look ridiculous, but once they all stood before the wall of mirrors, they all began to smile. 

Sookie was pretty certain they’d agreed on the length of the dresses. Knowing the issue about a dress suitable for Jessica, she smiled and asked Pam to help Jess find something for the Joining Ritual and Sookie would buy it as a birthday present. Jess squealed with excitement and Sookie took pictures of them with her phone and emailed them to Hoyt, Terry and Bill. 

This was falling into place beautifully… Sookie was suddenly overwhelmed by the gravity of it all. As the others were being pinned and marked for their alterations, Sookie sat back and for perhaps the first time, realized she was getting married! 

“Holy shit.” Sookie whispered, Pam and Jessica glanced at one another and smiled. Seems the bride-to-be had just received her wakeup call! 

 **Relaxation At Its Finest**  

Sookie was standing at the kitchen sink rinsing off her dinner plate before putting it in the dishwasher. The homemade sausage and mushroom ravioli Lafayette had made for her was incredibly good, but she had to admit, it wasn’t quite as good without his homemade garlic bread! She was only able to treat herself to that when she knew she wouldn’t be around Bill for a least a week or more. She placed the plate in the open dishwasher and closed the door.

She felt a slight movement of air and suddenly, sinewy and sensual hands cupped her breasts, then one of them brushed aside her hair from the back of her neck and cool lips placed slow kisses at the nape of her neck, Sookie shivered from both the stimulation and the anticipation of what would come next… she was not disappointed. 

Bill’s hands once again kneaded the softness of her breasts then slid down her body before lifting the edge of her sundress. In an instant, his thumbs were hooked under the sides of her panties and he removed them slowly, all the while kissing and licking her neck and back until she was free of them. She lifted one bare foot and then the other and felt him toss them aside. With one hand caressing her taut and sensitive nipple, the other quickly untied the knot of her halter dress at the base of her neck, and just like that her breasts were freed and once again were being exquisitely aroused by his gifted hands. She moaned in response and moved to turn, but he pinned her in place. 

She moaned even louder when she felt him straining against her and she realized he stood behind her nude. She whispered his name, “Bill…” as she reached back and put the palm of her hand behind his neck, leaning her head back against him, exposing her throat… he chuckled lightly as his tongue licked forward toward her jaw, stopping only to drop delicate kisses, before nuzzling her ear and taking her earlobe between his teeth. 

There was a sharp intake of her breath, as she heard his fangs snick into place and then her breathing quickened when he used one hand to lift the hem of the dress. Sookie found herself pinned between Bill and the counter and it was maddening. Again, she attempted to turn, but his response was to use his right leg to move her legs apart, with her skirt bunched at her waist, he slipped along her sensitive self and she could not hold back the low moan, his length moved against her… but did not enter her. She let a tiny whimper escape her lips as Bill’s hand slid slowly down her stomach, teasing with long, slow strokes of his fingertips, and then slipping between her legs, caressing her everywhere but where she wanted his touch the most. 

She moved from side to side, with the room he allowed her but her anticipation was overwhelming as she desperately sought his touch. But he denied it. She was so aroused by that point that she knew now what he was doing and her breathing hitched in her chest, she felt him smile as his mouth was tucked alongside her throat, nipping with just the tiniest pressure, only to pull back just as he did the same thing below. 

Sookie wanted to stomp her feet and demand he stop teasing her, but she knew from experience that if she did… he would delay it agonizingly longer. “Bill… oh!” His fingers danced elegantly across her body from throat to thigh, touching with just enough pressure to arouse and incite but not long enough for release. Sookie was whispering, “Pleasepleasepleaseplease…” hardly aware she was doing so and Bill’s hands, tongue and his rigid length supplied her with a myriad of sensations designed to drive her wild. 

When Sookie thought she could bear no more, he pushed her slightly forward, entering her swiftly and whispered, “Come for me Sookie…” then bit deeply as she erupted around him, she all but choked calling out his name as she pushed herself back as he surged forward, then his hands held her by her hips, being careful not to push her painfully into the granite countertop and by doing so he climaxed as strongly as she. Sookie hadn’t been aware that she had lifted herself up on her toes until her legs began to shake and she felt Bill, deep inside her, still pulsating when her legs lost their strength and she collapsed backwards against him, straining to catch her breath. 

“Hello sweetheart, did you have a good day?” 

Sookie laughed out loud. 

**XxXxX**

 Sookie and Bill lay intertwined on the chaise lounge in the gazebo. The moonlight gave off just enough light for Sookie to see Bill’s face clearly and she was looking into his eyes and watching his face as she told him how much she had missed being with him, like this, here at home. 

Bill reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, “Home, as in Bon Temps or home,” he gestured around them, “here?” 

“Home here.” She smiled and he moved forward to kiss the tip of her nose. 

They laid there for about another half hour, talking about everything and nothing. Sookie reveling in the fact that there were no phone or video conferences scheduled, no readying the office pod for Anubis to pick up. Bill, happily listening to Sookie chatter on about important and not so important subjects… laughing at her words, agreeing and disagreeing. Watching her smile, watching her frown but most of all he was enjoying every second he was spending with her alone and uninterrupted. Bill was beginning to see that there were going to have to be some changes made in the future… the job was taking him away for too long, too often. 

He moved so suddenly she had no sensation of moving until he was halfway across the yard, he carried her effortlessly and she giggled when she thought of the two of them naked as jaybirds in the night, “Bill! What are you doing?” she asked with a laugh. 

They’d reached the back door and Bill carefully put her on her feet and said, “I was thinking that we should take a shower, get dressed and go dancing, what would you think of that idea?” 

“Yes!” she shouted and turned to head for the stairs, but Bill picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and she laughed all the way to the bathroom. 

 **XxXxX**  

The next evening, Bill was propped up against the headboard of the bed reading a novel. He’d forgotten how relaxing reading something other than work-related items could be. Sookie was sitting to the left of him, sitting cross-legged, facing him and tapping away on her laptop, checking her emails. She opened an email from Pam and it had the information she’d been waiting for… the dresses for the formal ceremony had arrived at Pam’s favorite dress shop. She sent an email to Pam, instructing her to make whatever appointment time would work for her and to let Sookie know when it would be. 

Sookie looked at the website she had bookmarked to look at the gowns again. She scrolled back and forth between the two and couldn’t imagine which color she liked more. Of course, as Pam had pointed out, it was a moot point until she saw them when she tried them on. Then she had a thought and said, “Hey babe?” 

“Mm-hmm…” Bill looked up at her as she spoke. 

“If you were to choose for me, do you think I’d look better in red or purple?” 

“Depends on what you’re referring to.” 

Sookie looked at him and said, “For the Joining Ritual.” 

Bill thought for a minute and then said, “Well, you wear both beautifully…,” 

“Suck up.” 

He grinned then his eyes got a mischievous look in them and he said, “Well… if you wore red, would you wear the red shoes?” 

“What red sho…? You mean the stilettoes?” 

“Yes!” Bill beamed at the thought. 

“Not unless you plan on carrying me around like a queen all night.” 

“Not even for a little while?” he said with a tiny growl to the words. 

“Not a snowball’s chance in hell.” 

“Well,” he said, with exaggerated disappointment in his voice, “then I think you should wear purple… I would be too disappointed if you wore red without those shoes.” 

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, “You’d get over it, c’mon baby, I’m serious!” 

Sookie found herself lying flat on the bed, his book and her laptop pushed to the side as Bill kissed her gently, long and thoroughly taking her breath away. When he lifted his head to look into her eyes, he delicately touched her cheek with the back of his fingers and said, “Sookie, I want two things to happen for that event. One, I want you to enjoy yourself and live for and experience your desire to do this for me and two, I want you to look and feel as radiantly beautiful as I know you will be.” 

“Now, maybe you don’t think I’m being serious, but I am darling. You look stunning in both colors, I love you in red and I love you in purple… but mostly? I just love you.” He brushed a kiss across her lips and captured a tear the fell from her eye with his tongue. He kissed her again, slowly and gently before placing a kiss on her eyelids and brushing his lips across her forehead as well. 

Tears shimmered, but no more fell as she smiled and whispered, “I wish the wedding was tomorrow.” 

“It will be here before you know it.” he said before capturing her mouth with his one more time. Then he moved lightning fast, putting her laptop and her book on the desk before snuggling close to her, lying on their sides, with her head on his pillow, their faces just inches apart. “I was thinking about something earlier and I want to know what you think…” 

She smiled and said with mock severity, “Bill! You’re on vacation! You’re not supposed to be thinking!” 

“Cute.” He said with a droll look. “I was thinking maybe we could have a cookout this weekend, Friday or Saturday night, what do you think?” 

“I think it’s a great idea, who should we invite?” 

“Everyone.” 

“Oh… kay,” her brow creased slightly, “if we do it Friday that only gives me two days…” 

“What about next weekend then?” 

“Yeah, that would work… give people more notice, but it’s funny you should bring that up, because I was going to ask you if we could have Sam and Beth, maybe Jason and Annie over…” 

“Who’s Annie? Oh… Jason, Nevermind. I think that would be nice, for that matter, why don’t we do both? We can make this weekend a little more cozy and next weekend we can have a party, what do you think?” 

“I think you just want me to wear those red shoes.” 

Feigning deep hurt Bill said, “I am truly wounded Sookie! I love you much more than I do those shoes!” 

Sookie reached up and pulled his mouth to hers, she gave him a lingering kiss and said softly, “The only way I’m putting those shoes on tonight is if we get to play in the tub first!” 

Sookie smiled as she found herself alone on the bed and heard the water running in the bathroom. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. 

Outside, the vampire turned and moved off bullet fast, he had another, more important home to visit tonight. He flashed through the night, making a beeline to Pam’s. 

 **Winds of Change**  

Pam was at Merlotte’s because she was a little bored and a little hungry. Sam had the night off. She was nursing a TruBlood, slightly disappointed that Tara was working. It was pretty quiet with just a few people in the bar, they’d been talking about the vampire wedding dresses that had come in and Tara asked Pam if Sookie had made the appointment yet. Tara noticed Pam stiffen and before she could ask what was up, Pam was gone. 

Tara thought about calling Jessica or Bill but noticed she’d left a tip, so she just shrugged it off and went back to reading her book. She was hoping that if it stayed this quiet, she’d be able to cut out early. Sam didn’t mind it so long as there weren’t customers ordering food, and the last order to the kitchen was over an hour ago. Tara could really use an early night too, Mike was coming home tomorrow and she wanted to spend the day with him. 

 **XxXxX**  

Pam had smelled the vampire… but more importantly… she had sensed him. She didn’t know where he was but guessed he was nearby and that was too close. She wanted to get home as fast as she could. She pulled in her driveway, squealed to a stop and as she was about to open her car door, she realized she shouldn’t have left the bar. He was there… waiting for her to arrive. 

As Pam’s mind desperately sought a way to get to safety, the vampire emerged from the darkness to stand in the headlights of her car. When Pam saw him, tears welled in her eyes and began streaming down her face. She was out of the car and in his arms in the blink of an eye. “I thought you were dead!” Pam couldn’t believe he was really there, “Let’s go inside.” Arm in arm, they walked to her door; she unlocked it and asked him to enter. He did and she closed the door and shot the deadbolts home. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was feeling extremely frustrated. She was looking over the information packet that the banquet facilities coordinator for The Black Dagger had mailed and was dismayed to discover they had not included the additional cost of table linens and of all things… napkin rings! Unless she planned on using her own, which would require an additional fee if their staff had to put them together. What bothered her most was the fact that an event facility of this type, took advantage of the people they supposedly served, by not being forthcoming about hidden fees. 

Charging extra for flipping table cloths and napkins?! Compared to some of the other things, the extra cost was on the low side, if you could actually convince yourself that five hundred dollars more wasn’t all _that_ much… she turned to the next page and her mouth dropped open when she saw yet another fee, this one however was not small. The charge was for an additional use of three different heights of dais’ for the dining room, lighting, and sound system rental. The total sum was set at twenty-three hundred dollars! There were two more pages she’d yet to look over, but she didn’t have the will to turn to them. 

Instead, she left the papers on Bill’s desk, got up, grabbed her keys and purse and left the house. She needed food and drink, and with luck, somebody she could whine to. But at that moment, she was pretty certain she could be placated with a burger and a beer. Bill was on a conference call but she hadn’t minded… it had been initiated by The Authority and Sookie knew better than to raise a fuss about that. She left a note on the hall table, signed it with a smiley face and left for Merlotte’s. 

Sookie was rather surprised when Tara explained how Pam had left while she waited for her burger, “I know Pam isn’t always the most, polite person around, but that’s kinda weird even for Pam.” Sookie took a sip from a tall glass of sweet tea, she’d decided against a beer by the time she’d arrived. 

“I know! That’s what I thought but, who knows… maybe she remembered she left the iron on or somethin’ I guess stranger things have happened. So, when are we going to see the vamp wedding dresses?” Tara gave Sookie an ultra-bright smile. Big John rang the bell because Sookie’s burger was up and Tara walked over to get it. She put it down in front of Sookie and grinned. 

“I wasn’t aware that you would be joining us.” Sookie took a bite of her food and tried not to smile. 

“What? Are you kiddin’ me?! Arlene and Jessica have been on high alert since Pam put them on order!” 

Sookie swallowed and then started to laugh, “Well… I guess if you really want to waste your time and sit around in a dress store and stare at racks of designer clothes that cost enough to run a small country for a year or two…” with a tone of voice that made it sound like it would be a terrible burden. 

Which made Tara laugh and say, “Well… if you’re going to force us to go! I suppose we have no choice…” 

Sookie just took another bite of her burger and rolled her eyes at Tara as the door opened, Jason walked in with Annie, followed shortly by Hoyt and Jessica. “Hey Sook!” Jason boomed and Sookie gave Tara a slight nod of sympathy… Tara could pretty much kiss her early night goodbye. 

Sookie wiped her mouth as Jason threw an arm over her shoulders and gave her half a hug. Everyone exchanged hellos and they ordered a pitcher of beer and a TruBlood for Jess. Not long after, Jason and Hoyt shouted to a couple of other guys from Bon Temps and before long they were shooting a game of pool while the ladies sat at the bar and talked wedding plans. 

Annie was fascinated about the vampire ceremony but understood Sookie was not allowed to discuss specifics. She was more intrigued about the dresses so Tara told Jason to look after the bar for a minute and they trooped into Sam’s office to look up the dress online to show Annie. She thought they were unbelievably breathtaking and Sookie, though trying hard not to hear her, discovered Annie wanted to be included with someone other than just Jason. She also thought it would be unbelievably rude to ask Sookie if she could tag along. 

They all walked out of Sam’s office and Sookie turned to Annie and said, “Why don’t you come with us? You know…” Sookie’s eyebrows furrowed a bit, as she thought things over before she said, “this is turning into a big deal. We should make it a girl’s night out… you know, go to Shreveport, get some dinner, I can try on the dresses… wouldn’t that be fun?” 

They were back at the bar and Sookie had begun to eat again. Jess said, “Well, there’s that new place on the Boardwalk that has an extensive vampire menu now too… that might be good.” 

“Oh, yeah… I heard about that! I was going to ask Bill if he want…” 

“Bill!” chorused Hoyt, Jason, and the other guys playing pool. 

Sookie swallowed and pushed her plate toward Tara before turning to look at Bill. He gave her a kiss, was introduced to Annie and was not the least bit surprised when Tara handed him a warmed O-neg. He excused himself and went to join the guys. Even though he never played. There was lots of back-clapping and male merriment and the women went back to talking about the wedding. Sookie stole glances at Bill every now and again, sometimes he caught her and he’d smile… but Sookie saw a slight tenseness around his eyes. 

She hated when she noticed that, more than any other reason was because she disliked him being stressed, she also hated it because it was usually something he could not discuss with her. It wasn’t curiosity about whatever it was… it was that she couldn’t listen to him vent frustrations. But she knew she had other ways to help relieve stress… and made her tingle to think of them. 

Bill wasn’t the only one stealing glances, he casually observed Sookie and listened to the women’s discussions, at least in part. He was faced with an issue that was difficult to reconcile. He was forbidden to tell Sookie about any part of the subject discussed during the video conference. It was a hard order to follow, he felt he should have been allowed to tell Sookie but when he’d asked, he’d been told he was not allowed to do so under any circumstances. Even after they’d left Merlotte’s and Sookie had surprised him with new lingerie and the sexy red heels, even after hours of pleasure, even after she fell asleep in his arms… he couldn’t tell her that Eric had shown up on the Authority’s radar, the night before last. 

It was that knowledge that kept him from giving in to the dawn. He listened to Sookie’s measured breathing and the steady drumming of her heart and wondered if the threat would ever be gone. Of course, it was a pointless debate… the threat would never be gone until Eric met the True Death. 

 **XxXxX**  

It was close to noon before Sookie was awake enough to get out of bed. She actually considered just going to use the bathroom and snuggling back in with Bill, but, sadly it was a luxury she couldn’t indulge. At least, not today. She had to make the appointment at the dress shop, finish going through the damn Black Dagger crap and last but not least, she needed to run to Shreveport and take her mother’s wedding dress to the tailor Rose had procured for her. 

Sookie showered with a smile on her face, as she washed her body she thought of the night before and she loved it when she felt all those little zings and tings as she thought of them. She felt a little blue when she thought about the fact that there were only ten days left of what she considered their nirvana. But she quickly swatted the emotion back and set herself to smiling again. 

By the time she finished her makeup and got dressed she was humming again. She did a quick mental sweep of her list for the day, satisfied she walked over to the big comfortable bed and looked down at Bill. Her life had changed so incredibly since that first night he walked into Merlotte’s. Her vision blurred just a little and she willed the tears away, brushed a lock of hair from Bill’s forehead, where she placed a delicate kiss. 

 **XxXxX**  

“Oh Sookie! You look like you’ve just stepped out of a bridal magazine!” Rose said with genuine emotion. 

“Really?” Sookie asked as she stepped up on the slowly rotating pedestal and before she turned around to look at the wall of mirrors surrounding her. When Sookie turned and Regina fluffed the dress out and smoothed it in place, Sookie raised her eyes from the floor she’d been staring at and into the mirrors. She gasped when she took herself in; her hand rushed to her face and touched her cheek as if making sure it was really her. Her mouth formed a perfect little “O” and her melted chocolate eyes were wide and she couldn’t utter a sound. 

Sookie moved herself slightly and marveled at the way the hand sewn crystals and seed pearls made the dress twinkle and as she had every time she’d had the gown on for fittings, (mostly because of her choice of shoes had changed and because she’d lost weight) she was always amazed at how much she looked like her Mom. As Sookie looked critically at every angle, she was grateful her Mom had chosen a gown without a poufy train that would have needed to be bustled up! The gown was really pretty, just a tad ornate for her taste but it wasn’t like some of those ridiculous monstrosities that she’d seen, other brides wear! 

The style was pretty classic and the bead and crystal work had been done by a friend of Gran’s. The satin was heavier than the satin fabrics of today, but she didn’t mind. This dress needed the material to be a bit heavy to pull off the drape and the beading. Sookie was pretty sure this dress wouldn’t be half as pretty if it were made with something else. She grinned at Rose, “Think it’ll do?” 

Rose was a little choked up when she said, “Oh yes, my dear… he won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” She looked at Sookie with misty eyes. Sookie was getting emotional now too, so Regina spoke up. 

“Well, honey,” As she helped Sookie step down, “if he doesn’t? Well then, you just kick his sorry ass to the curb, baby! Man, that won’t focus on this won’t focus on anything… trust me.” 

That made Sookie laugh and a short while later she was sitting in Rose’s office drinking coffee. All Sookie knew was that Joe was out of the office and she knew better than to pry. Rose and Sookie both sat on the ends of the couch with their shoes off and their feet tucked under them. Rose asked her, “How is the ceremony in Shreveport shaping up?” 

Sookie rolled her eyes, “Oh fine, before I met you at Regina’s I had an appointment at the Dagger… how do people sleep at night when it comes to some of this shit? Seriously! Can you believe we’re going to end up paying almost another $5000 in hidden fees over and above the contracts first quotes?” 

Rose frowned deeply and asked, “What hidden fees?” Sookie was off and running as Rose refilled their coffee cups and didn’t miss a word. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie got home and carried the wedding dress into the guest room and hung it in the closet. She wouldn’t need to worry about it again until the week or so before the wedding. Regina had cautioned her about losing weight she didn’t need to lose and Sookie agreed. She didn’t want to admit that her recent change in ‘shape’ was the result of countless hours of burning calories in the best way possible coupled with the fact that she had also been too tired to eat at her normal schedule. 

Sookie closed the closet door and walked back downstairs. She took a bowl out of the fridge and put it on the counter. Last night she had boiled potatoes and hard-boiled eggs, she peeled the eggs one by one, rinsing and then slicing them into pieces; when she finished the eggs, she did the same with the potatoes. 

As she mixed the cream sauce for the potato salad, she mentally ran down her wedding list. The next biggest thing on the list was trying on the designer gowns Pam had ordered. That reminded her that she had meant to call Pam last night and hadn’t. She washed her hands and then sent Pam a text asking when they should go to the shop and also that there would be a crowd. 

Sookie finished the salad and put a lid on it and put it in the fridge. She pulled out the chicken breasts and steaks and set them aside. She mixed up a special marinade for the chicken, pierced the meat and put all of them in a tightly sealed bowl and using both hands, shook it forcefully. She did the same with the steaks and put both bowls in the fridge. 

She washed her hands after handling the raw meat and was halfway through slicing up the fresh fruit when she heard the low rumble. It seemed to have strange echo to it, like an ominous throaty kind of sound. She walked to the window holding the apple she’d been peeling and looked outside. She did not like what she saw in the least. 

The sky held that odd gray-green color of severe weather and Sookie could see the bands of rain off in the distance. Within a minute, she saw lightning flash and she silently began to count, the rumble came and by her calculation… the storm was maybe thirty miles off. Sookie looked out across the yard and down to the pond. Nothing was moving and the air seemed drastically humid and close. Another flash, she counted… twenty-five. She watched the sky again and waited. Twenty-two. She turned back to the counter and returned everything to the refrigerator. By the time she washed her hands and wiped the counter down she felt a strange pressure on her skin. 

The thunder was closer and rolling, she could see the flashes of lightning without looking toward the window and it was closer still. She looked around the kitchen and for a moment wasn’t sure what to do next, she walked to the back door and almost wished she hadn’t… there was no doubt, the house was suddenly slammed with hard rain and even harder by large chunks of hail the size of robin’s eggs. She could see the twister forming in the distance as she watched dumbstruck. She barely managed to whisper, “No.” before her world went dark. 

 **XxXxX**  

The tornado sirens wailed as Sam guided the few customers at the bar through the kitchen and into the walk-in fridge. Lafayette was turning off the gas lines into the kitchen, and then he too ran for the fridge, slamming the door behind him. As the lights went out, one of the women screamed. The sounds inside the cold room were deafening and frightening, as all there clung to one another, each praying to survive. 

In what seemed like an eternity, but was probably less than a few minutes the noises stopped and the light in the fridge flickered back on. Sam began asking everyone if they were all right and once assured he opened the walk-in door but it barely moved. “Guys…” was all he said and the men all shoved and the door opened into chaos. Sam could see a shaft of light as he looked out toward the bar and he knew it meant he had a new skylight. 

The heavy prep tables had been blown against the walk-in door but other than the rain flooding the bar at the moment things didn’t look that bad. Sam quickly made his way out of the kitchen and looked up into the gaping hole that was open to the elements. The area was about eight feet by ten but it wasn’t the roof that soured his stomach. It was his kitchen table chair dangling from the hole that caught his eye. 

He turned and walked toward the back door, the screened in porch that covered the kitchen entrance was gone, along with his trailer, his small warehouse and his truck. He glanced around trying to take everything in, when he felt a sense of odd relief. He hadn’t lost his truck after all. It was just upside down on top of Jane Bodehouse’s Chevy. Huh. Sam heard the squeal of tires as Beth floored her car into the parking lot, just missing one of the big trees that lay across the pavement. 

She screeched to a halt and began to scream his name, because of the tree she could not see him but she didn’t miss the huge portion of the side of his trailer at the base of the tree. She was halfway over the tree when she saw him running toward her and she collapsed into his arms, “Are you okay? Sam! Are you okay?” He held her close and soothed her as best he could, all the while surveying the damage around him. He knew almost immediately that they’d been lucky. They hadn’t taken a direct hit and that made him instantly aware of who had. He let go of Beth, gave her a quick kiss and said, “C’mon, there’s others…” nothing more had to be said. 

**XxXxX**

As the silence returned Sookie found herself gulping large breaths of slightly musty smelling dirt. Bill removed himself gently from around her and she realized they were under the house. “Bill? Wha...?” confusion clouded her mind. 

“You’re alright darling, we’re under the house… you froze sweetheart, that’s all… you’re okay, let’s get out now, okay?” 

Sookie started to flare at his patronizing tone of voice and words, but he felt it and he said less gently, “Sookie focus.” 

Then he opened the floor hatch and her first moment of relief came when she saw the house still stood above them. A blink of an eye later they were in the kitchen, there was a white pole that was lying at the entrance to the kitchen. This meant it had come through the entire kitchen… Sookie got weak in the knees when she saw it had come through the doorway where Bill had snatched her from not a moment too soon. 

Wordlessly, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. 

They looked outside and the lawn was strewn with bits and pieces of the gazebo, the lawn furniture, branches, leaves and shingles now visible in moonlit night sky. “Stay inside a minute, Sookie, it’s not safe to step out until I check…” 

Sookie just nodded mutely and leaned against the counter when her mind processed the shingles. She flew from the kitchen and up the stairs. She was filled with relief when she saw there was no damage to the upstairs; everything was as it should be with the exception of the small hallway table being knocked over. That was puzzling then she attributed it to Bill’s haste to get to her when he awoke. She was walking back down the stairs when she caught sight of the cemetery through the transom window. There were numerous trees down, “Bill!” she yelled at the top of her lungs as she flew down the stairs, slammed out the front door and started hauling ass to her house. 

She had to take the long way around when it became clear there were too many trees down to cut through the cemetery itself. Bill caught up to her in seconds, as they came to the clearing, they were relieved to see the house was still in one piece but there was a tree limb that had pierced the roof. Sookie knew instantly that no one was there because Beth's car was gone and the damage was minimal. 

They returned home and quickly set out to help their friends and neighbors. Sookie had grabbed all the spare blankets, towels, laundry baskets and trash bags she could hold. Bill had gone into the garage and had brought tools, a chainsaw, boards and tarps and before long he was atop of Sam’s roof helping Hoyt nail down one of the tarps, while Beth, Sookie and Jessica combed the area picking up all that they could find of Sam’s stuff, and it wasn’t much. 

Sookie had checked quickly with her friends and discovered that Bon Temps in general had been spared the worst of the storm. True to what Sheriff Dearborn had told her once long ago, this tornado had, ‘hopped’ and as such, landed in mostly rural and wooded areas, for the most part just giving them all a sideswipe and a nasty little backhand to boot. But injuries were minor, scrapes and bruises for the most part, but two other families had lost their trailers to the microbursts and wind shear, as Sam had. 

Sookie had already told Sam he would be living at her place until things were settled and he’d agreed with a hug and a kiss. One of the families Sookie knew pretty well and after speaking to Beth, they decided they would invite them to stay with Beth and Sam for the time being. They accepted gratefully. 

Sookie told Bill and shortly thereafter Bill, Hoyt Jason and Sam were removing the tree branch from her roof and nailing plywood and a tarp to close the house up to any more wind or rain. Sookie had seen Bill speaking with Sheriff Dearborn and was surprised to hear Bud’s mighty grateful thoughts toward Bill. That certainly wasn’t like Bud. Before she could ask Bill, what was going on, he and Jessica and a vampire friend of Jessica’s from Monroe that had come to help after the storm had streaked off into the night. Sookie wanted to listen in on Bud a little but people were starting to congregate and it took all of Sookie’s will to silence all the piqued emotions running roughshod through her head. 

Rose had called Sookie within moments of hearing about the tornado that had touched down in Bon Temps and Sookie assured her that she and Bill were okay, but that there were people that needed help. In under a half hour, there were night-time road construction klieg lights setting up in the areas hit hardest, moving trucks filled with boxes and blankets to protect and store peoples recovered items. Along with food, water and every imaginable comfort anyone could need, from dry clothes and shoes to teddy bears and dolls for the kids. Sookie knew Mr. Garth was behind it all. He had also sent along cases of prepaid, activated cell phones so people could reach their families and let them know they were safe. 

Workers came by the van full and Sookie began to recognize them when they nodded her way and said hello. These were many of the Weres and shape shifters that had watched over her so diligently when Mr. Garth had put her under his protection. Within a few hours, everyone that needed help with roof repairs, window coverings or tree removal had been helped. The family Sookie didn’t know that had lost their home had been set up at the nearby motel with two adjoining room and a full kitchen. They were told not to worry about the cost as they were paid up for however long it took to get them in a new home. 

Once unknowing eyes were gone from Merlotte’s, Weres and shifters made quick work of piling up downed trees and branches, almost as if a bulldozer had made a path. One of the guys got a little scare when he moved a tree limb only to discover a very unhappy eight-foot gator underneath it. A couple of the guys walked it back to the pond and everyone around couldn’t help but wonder what kind of wild ride the gator had had! 

It wasn’t long before Sookie noticed pop up trailers and tents being set up in Merlotte’s parking lot and she knew there were some out by Bill’s house too. They’d decided it was better than Sookie’s house considering there were ‘civilians’ in residence for the time being. It was getting close to dawn and Sookie was beginning to worry. She’d not yet seen Bill return and now that the initial surge of need had been taken care of, she debated about staying there or taking the car and going home. She decided to go home, and as she drove away she felt the pressure easing off her mind as the collective whole of Bon Temps was ratcheting down. 

As she came up the driveway, Sookie noticed movement in the cemetery and by the time she got out of the car she saw Bill walking toward her, followed by a vampire she didn’t know and a couple of the Weres that would be staying there. Bill was dirty from head to toe and gave her hug and introduced her to the vampire whose name was Dave and explained that he’d be spending the day in the light-tight guest room. Sookie welcomed him and once inside, took a stack of towels from the master bath and gave them to him. She offered a TruBlood which he declined, thanked her very graciously and said good day. 

Bill was already in the shower and Sookie knew without looking that the pull of the dawn was affecting him. She undressed, unaware until she did, that she was pretty grimy herself, and joined him in the shower. She took the soap from him and with one hand lathered up a washcloth and began to scrub him down. It wasn’t until she began shampooing his hair that it dawned on her that there was a great deal of dirt in it. Even though she curious beyond belief she knew she needed to get him rinsed, dried and in bed or he’d be spending the day on the floor of the shower. 

She managed to get him to bed then returned to the bathroom to shampoo her hair. A short time later, she pulled a t-shirt over her head and got into bed and snugged her body next to Bill’s. 

As was his habit, his arms drew her closer so she knew he was still mildly lucid, “Sweetheart?” she whispered in his ear, “Why did you have dirt in your hair?” 

He pulled her a hair closer and whispered back, “The downed tree’s roots tore up the cemetery.” 

At first, Sookie frowned, not understanding his meaning; before her next thought was fully formed he squeezed her and said, “Your Gran was undisturbed, but we reinterred those that had been disturbed and the Weres helped re-root the trees.” Sookie could tell from the ghost that was his voice, that the sun was up and she also understood Bud Dearborn’s gratitude. The vampires had set the graveyard to rights, thus sparing any family in the area the heartache of having to deal with the trauma that it would have caused. Sookie placed her hand on Bill’s chest and closed her eyes.

 **After The Winds**  

“Sookie, why don’t you stop over? We can make the appointment from here, besides; there is someone here that would like to see you.” Pam said in that slow easy way she had when she was in a good mood. 

Sookie was intrigued, “What do you mean? Who’s there?” 

“Well, if I told you that it wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?” Pam winked at her guest and he smiled back. 

“Now is as good a time as any; Bill is out with some of the others helping with repairs.” In the last couple days, Bon Temps had been a busy place. Someone had made sure that every person that sustained any kind of damage to their homes from the storm was repaired, free of charge. 

There were houses that had lost shingles and siding, due partly to the fact that they hadn’t been in very good shape to begin with. Not surprisingly, when one of the many crews of available Weres and shifters showed up, the entire roof was redone, as well as siding and in a few cases, windows and new doors as well.  Sookie had been concerned about the improvements causing more hardship than help. A new roof could cause property taxes increase. Bill explained however that there wouldn’t be tax hikes, because the work done was repairs and not improvements. Sookie sure hoped he was right. 

There was a sense of wonderment and confusion about who was behind the truckloads of building supplies and groups of workmen that asked for nothing more than an occasional glass of lemonade or a sweet tea. The gossip ran through Bon Temps like a wildfire and Sookie had to be careful from time to time as she ‘heard’ some of the theories about the town’s mysterious benefactor. 

Sookie was feeling a little uncomfortable for all the things Mr. Garth was supplying to her hometown of about 2,800 when there were other places that had been affected much worse by the same storm system. Rose assured her that other places were getting just as much help and in fact, it was something Mr. Garth did often. Sookie had thought long and hard about that and decided somewhere along the line, demons had gotten a bad rap. Like pit bulls. When she mentioned it to Bill he gave her what she called his, “Seriously?” look and she let the matter drop because she was too happy to get into an argument at that moment in time. 

Sookie pulled into Pam’s driveway and got out of the car, she smiled when she saw Pam had turned the porch light on for her. It was something Pam had learned to do since she moved to Bon Temps. Sookie knocked and Pam opened the door, she gave Sookie a hug (another thing Pam had never done before moving to Bon Temps!) and closed the door. 

As Sookie walked into the living room, a small male vampire stood up from his seat and bowed to her, “Good evening Miss Sookie.” He straightened and Sookie recognized him even though it had been a long time since she’d seen him. 

“Gustav! How wonderful to see you! How are you?” Sookie smiled for all she was worth and he walked toward her and again bowed his head. 

He did not lift his eyes, when he asked, “You are well Miss Sookie? Your life is a happy one?” 

Sookie said gently, “Gustav, please look at me.” He did and she continued, “I want you to know how much I am in debt to you.” 

This seemed to confuse the young vampire a bit, “I-I don’t understand? It is I that is in your debt. You helped me and gave me sustenance when the demons took control of Fangtasia that long while ago. Why would you believe otherwise?” His brow furrowed he looked from Pam and back to Sookie. 

Pam smiled and said, “Let’s take a seat.” She was a little uncomfortable because she knew what Sookie meant and she wasn’t used to being in such a position. “Sookie, can I get you anything?” 

They all took seats in the living room and Sookie declined Pam’s offer, then turned her eyes back to Gustav. “If it weren’t for you, I would have lost my dear friend,” she glanced at Pam’s self-conscious face, gave her a smile and turned back to Gustav. “I will always be grateful to all you did to help her survive the… the, unfortunate events. Thank you.” 

Gustav dropped his eyes and said, “Thank you, you honor me.” in little more than a whisper.

 Pam steered the conversation onto less emotionally-charged subjects and they had a nice visit. Before long Gustav excused himself and slipped out of the house and into the night. Pam and Sookie looked over the calendar before calling Pam’s friend. Sookie had gotten available times from Tara, Arlene, Jessica and Annie and took the note out of the pocket of her shorts. A half hour later, the appointment was set and Pam was telling Sookie how Gustav had terrified her the night she left the bar. 

“I don’t understand?” Sookie said with a small frown, “How could you smell him, or for that matter sense him? Isn’t that only something that happens like, with, well you know a vampire’s maker?” Sookie hadn’t spoken Eric’s name in Pam’s presence since she had been released from the infirmary in Mr. Garth’s building and the few times she had, were only when Pam had mentioned him first. 

“Under normal circumstances, yes… but when… when the bad times were getting worse, Gustav used himself to help feed me and vice versa… it created a unique bond between us. One I didn’t realize until that night I fled Merlotte’s like an idiot.” Pam rolled her eyes. She stayed quiet for a long few seconds before looking at her hands before she said very quietly and a little shakily, “Sookie, at first I thought it was E-Eric. I thought I’d put myself right in his path.” 

Sookie said nothing but placed a hand on top of Pam’s tightly clenched hands and said, “Well, it wasn’t, you’ve got your friend here with you and Eric’s long gone, most likely dead for real, so… what time should I make the dinner reservations for?” Putting an end to the awkward conversation and bringing some excitement to Pam’s eyes as they discussed the restaurant on the Boardwalk that had a highly praised vampire friendly menu along with outstanding human fare. 

 **XxXxX**  

Later that night while Sookie lay across Bill’s wonderfully naked body, herself fully nude, she asked him, “Have you given any thoughts to our wedding vows?” 

If Bill still had to breathe, he would have held his breath just then… this was one of the many ‘hand-grenade questions’ Henry had warned him about. He thought just a beat or two before saying as neutrally as he could, “How exactly do you mean sweetheart?” He slowly rubbed his hand up the inside of her leg, should he need to distract her if necessary. Just as his fingers were reaching her inner thigh, she wiggled away and propped herself up to look him in the face. 

“Stop that! I’m serious.” But she had a grin on her face which relaxed him some. 

“As am I! Tell me what you have in mind.” He reached up and lifted a strand of hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. He may not be able to glamour her, but he’d learned some very convenient tricks to disarm her on one level or another. 

“Well,” she idly stroked his chest, absentmindedly curling his chest hair around her fingers. “we’ve got the script…” 

“Sacred text.” He corrected.

She gave his hair a tug before saying, “Fine… _sacred text_ that must be followed exactly so I was wondering how you felt about writing our own vows to each other for our real wedding?” 

Bill remembered Henry’s advice and said, “Well darling, if it’s something you feel we should do then I think it would be fine… but I can’t promise mine will win any literary prizes.” He lifted his head off the pillow and kissed the tip of her nose. 

Sookie looked at him closely, there was a part of her that was sure he was just placating her and another part of her that believed he was totally sincere. She cocked her head to one side and said, “Do you really feel that way or is this complete bullshit?” In a move faster than she could track she found herself beneath him, a very substantial part of his anatomy, seemed to be quite serious about delving into a very desirable part of her anatomy. She flexed her legs just enough to bar access as she looked up at his sparkling blue eyes, “Well?” she said, knowing his answer wouldn’t matter because she wanted him inside her more than anything else in the world just then. 

He looked down at her sweet face and grinned as his fangs snicked into place, and she couldn’t stop herself from opening herself to him. “Sookie, I’ll recite the phone book if that’s what you want.” He was inside her then and her breathing hitched just a little. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed herself upward as she whispered, “Slow, baby… do it really slow.” He began to rock her with a slow and steady thrusting, licking her throat, flicking the tiny wounds from earlier that caused a sudden flash of heat around him… and he found himself struggling not to move faster, to not rush toward the sweetest of endings. “Kiss me,” she breathed, her body drinking in every movement and sensation, he kissed her ever so gently, careful not to nick her lips but she moved her mouth in such a way that the tip of his fang pierced the inside of her lip and he moaned deeply when he tasted her. 

“Sookie!” he said urgently into her mouth as he kissed and licked her lips, yearning to take her faster, to feel her quiver around him… she suddenly threw her head back, exposing her throat and begging him, “Please…” He lifted his head long enough to position his mouth just right, then sunk his teeth deep into the soft flesh of her throat. As he drank deeply she clawed at his back, begging him to go faster and when he did… she pulsated over and over from head to toe and all points in between. 

With one last pull from his most recent bite, he moved his mouth to hers, his lips slick with her blood; she kissed him fiercely and then put her hands on his face, pushing his head upward to look him in the eyes. She turned the tables on him completely when she said with force; “You!” she clasped a hand tightly against the back of his neck, brought her head up and put her mouth by his ear, “Come for _me_!” He was so overwhelmed he wouldn’t have been able to hold back if he had tried and as he flowed deeply into her, he knew he’d do whatever she asked of him, now and forever. 

 **Funny How Time Slips Away**  

The next morning, Sookie had finished frying five pounds of bacon, pans of more breakfast links and Cajun boudin sausages than she could count; a soup pot of grits, eight dozen scrambled eggs and four loaves of toast. The deck and kitchen were overflowing with breakfast eating Weres and shifters and everyone was jovial and comfortable. One of the biggest Weres Sookie had ever met, was carefully separating silverware from paper plates and loading the flatware, glasses and coffee cups into the dishwasher while a lovely young shifter named Hilary proved she was a true Southern girl as she expertly cleaned the well-used cast iron frying pans and stowing them. 

She chatted with Sookie about the upcoming wedding. Sookie had already brought it up to Bill (and he wasn’t the least bit surprised) that she wanted to invite the Weres and shifters she and Bill had come to know from being under protection and those back again to help after the storm, to the Bon Temps wedding. Some had already been on the guest list anyway but this second return to Sookie’s hometown had shored up even stronger bonds. 

The men and women started heading to their cars in little groups, while one group of about seven or eight went back to work on the gazebo in the back yard. It had been a total loss and Sookie knew how bummed she felt about losing something so simple. She couldn’t begin to imagine what it was like for Sam and the others that had lost their homes! 

One of the more comforting things had been when some of the really good tracker shifters used the families’ scents and found among other things, pictures and important papers from their lost homes. They had been astonished how much had been found. What made matters even better for the families, including Sam, was the fact that they were all insured by Louisiana Mutual Insurance Company. 

All were given the opportunity to have their trailers replaced or be provided with a special low interest loan to buy an existing home or build a new one. Sam thought a lot about it and he decided to build a house closer to the pond and a bit more private from the bar. He’d kind of liked the feel of living in a real house and he had to admit that his trailer had been sort of a ‘loner-single guy’ thing and now he was spending a lot of time thinking about Beth being in his life for a good long while if she was so inclined. 

The Jensen’s, the family that had been staying with Sam and Beth at Sookie’s took the loan offer and bought a sweet little, three-bedroom ranch house they’d always dreamed of owning one day. It was close to the grade school and both of their jobs. A furniture store in Monroe sent them a letter to inform them they had had an insurance credit at their store to cover any and all furniture and appliances the Jensen’s needed and they should stop by anytime. Sookie also explained to them if they couldn’t find what they wanted there, they would be given a cashier’s check to use anywhere else they liked. 

Rose had sent three claims adjusters within an hour of the storm’s dissipation and another six the next day to help with the storm damage in Bon Temps and other nearby areas. One was sent to specifically teach Sookie how to assess damage, calculate claim totals, arrange for checks to the LMIC customers and to expedite any and all payments and services as soon as was possible. Sookie had picked it up quickly and was doing them on her own within the first three days. Shortly thereafter, Joe gave her authorization and had a private courier deliver a LMIC cashier’s check machine and Sookie began issuing checks within hours of the assessments by not only her but the other adjusters as well. 

Bill was so proud of her. He wasn’t surprised at how well she was doing in such a short period of time; Sookie’s mind had never lacked the ability to learn. Bill loved the fact that with every new step she took, she moved a step away from her life of a being a small-town bar maid, and gave her yet another chapter for the future. He also felt just the slightest bit of relief, as selfish as that was, because Sookie had completely forgotten that in only four more days, Bill would be returning to work and it would likely be two, if not three weeks before they’d be able to see each other next.  

Joe was ecstatic with Sookie’s progress and was particularly thrilled when he learned that Sookie had been able to very carefully lead some of her fellow townsfolk, to a more accurate and much less ‘padded’ final claim. Sookie was amazingly fair, quick to get questions answered and first and foremost, whether it was someone she knew personally or not, she was able to put people at ease, be supportive and give them what they needed to have to get their lives back on track. 

That wasn’t to say everything was as smooth as silk. Joe had endured a phone call from a ridiculous, lying, idiot red-neck for the lack of a better term, after Sookie had denied his claim. There was a large amount of strange and unlikely damage and this was where Sookie became absolutely indispensable. One quick dip into the idiot’s nearly empty head was all it took to know that the actual damage from the storm was a half a dozen shingles and some slight water damage. The water damage had only been noticed because there was a clean spot on the linoleum floor. Joe upheld Sookie’s denial of the claim. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke and was a little surprised to find he was alone. He scanned the video surveillance cameras until he spotted Sookie sitting in one of the big wooden rockers on the front porch. She had her computer on her lap and an expanding accordion style file folder on the table beside her. He left the bedroom and made his way toward the front of the house, she was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t notice him. 

Bill stood silently watching her, her hair was pulled up into a messy knot on the back of her head and she wore a tank top and shorts. She had a bit of her lower lip caught between her teeth and she unconsciously rocked the chair with her toes while the other leg was tucked underneath her. She was completely caught up in her reading and Bill felt a surge of feelings flow through him.

For one slightly irrational moment, he considered walking away from his job, his standing within the vampire community… all of it, in the blink of an eye just to stay with her and be with her every day. Just then he heard light footsteps coming from the side of the house so he faded back inside and waited until he heard her speak, before calling out her name. 

After a cookout and a campfire in the backyard that night, Bill and Sookie said goodbye to their friends and retired to their bedroom. The remaining Weres and shifters would be heading out in the morning and Sookie was a little sad to see them go. If for no other reason than she was dreading the next two days and how empty and lonely the house was going to be when Bill left.

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her back against the headboard, readying the last of her reports to send off to Rose. Bill was separating printed emails, faxes and file folders at the desk, before carefully arranging them in his briefcase so he could access them more efficiently once he was in his pod and on the plane. 

Both of them were only delaying the inevitable, the actual discussion about Bill having to leave just after dark tomorrow. Sookie cast little glances his way as she watched him concentrate on the task at hand and closed her eyes for just a moment to keep the tears that had been forming, at bay. When she opened them again, she found he stood next to her. Without a word Bill set her laptop aside and gently picked her up and carried her out of the house and out into the night. Within moments, Sookie was placed on a soft blanket in the middle of one of their favorite star-gazing spots. 

Bill settled beside her and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head beneath his chin as he stared into the night sky with her. His hand slid gently up and down her arm and the only sound around them was the constant hum of the cicadas and the occasional cry of a nighthawk. It was Sookie that first broke the silence when she whispered, “Oh look, the fairies are dancing!” 

Bill smiled at the wonder still evident in her voice, it never ceased to amaze him that even as a grown woman, the explanation by a Grandfather to his four-year-old granddaughter still reigned supreme in her mind. Bill watched the fireflies flickering in the dark and had to agree, it did resemble a dance when the darkness hid the bodies of the insects and just their glowing tails moved above the grass. 

They lay there quietly watching them dance; picking out the constellations and watching the stars twinkle in the darkness. It was Sookie who spoke first, “Where will you go first?” she said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“New York City for three to four days, then most likely Boston, Chicago, and possibly L.A., of course that could change.” 

“Make me a promise?” 

Bill was always a little leery of these requests because often times they would set off a confrontation at some point in the future. Bill was extra cautious now. “Sweetheart, you know I can’t make a promise without knowing what it is beforehand.” Bill waited for an explosive response but none came so he continued, delicately. “What do you want me to promise you Sookie?” 

Bill was awash with her ever-changing tide of emotions, he was slightly concerned. She’d never been quite like this before and he began to feel worried. At that moment she moved, placed her hand on his chest and adjusted her position so she could look into his eyes as they reflected the stars back at her. “Baby, you’re going to need more than just TruBlood in the next few weeks so I want you to get as much donor blood as you can, especially if you get the bleeds, which I’m sure you will. I know what these next few weeks are going to be like for you. So, if you need, to… you know, drink from… a donor, um…” 

Bill was so surprised he couldn’t think of a word to say. Sookie was rarely okay with donor blood unless she knew for a fact that Bill had not drunk directly from the source. She was making it clear to him that she wanted him to do just that! Perhaps, more mind-boggling was the fact that her emotions were such that he knew without a doubt she was sincere in her request. 

He pulled her closer to him once again and showered her face with kisses, “Sweetheart, I will promise you two things, first, I will do everything I can to prevent the bleeds from happening at all and secondly, if I absolutely must, I will consume donor blood, but will refrain from drinking from the source.” Her relief washed over him. 

She smiled a genuine smile and brought her lips to his and kissed him softly, just before biting his lip hard enough to draw blood which she sucked almost greedily into her mouth before giving him a sly grin as she slid her hand to his already rigid length, caressed him boldly and said, “You better make this good baby because it’s gonna have to hold us for a while!” 

Bill smiled and said softly, “Anything you want my vixen.” Sookie found she was being undressed with slow, deliberation. Bill flexed and she found herself on her back. Her shirt was gone in a flash and Bill sucked her nipple through the fabric of her bra and the sensation was beyond exquisite. She ran her hands up his back, pulling his shirt up and he drew away from her long enough for her to take it off him. 

He used one knee to part her legs and left a trail of soft kisses down her belly before unfastening her shorts and pulling them off with her panties at the same time. She slipped her hand inside the waistband of his jeans and struggled a little getting them undone because he was so very ready for her. She gasped when she pushed them down and she dug her fingers into his superbly sculpted behind as he entered her without warning. He began to move and within a stroke or two, his fangs snicked into place and her heartbeat jumped when she heard it. 

His mouth and his fingers worked her in so many different and changing ways, she couldn’t control her excitement. She moaned his name and begged him to slow down, but he silenced her with his mouth while his fingers drove her closer to climax even more so than the way he moved within her. Her breathing became hitched and she had begun to repeat his name over and over as if it was the only thing she knew how to say. 

He was relentless and continued to stimulate every inch of her he could until he felt that familiar tightening begin. He held himself up to see her face and her eyes half closed returned the smile he had on his face, he looked into her eyes and opened his mouth wider, “Bill! Now, oh now!” She fell from that golden edge to pulsate and quiver around him and her blood flowed sweet in his mouth. He held back for as long as he could manage and finally gave in and pushed into her as deeply as he could manage then his grip on the edge fell away too. 

A half hour before dawn, Bill streaked home with a naked Sookie in his arms, dead sound asleep. He got her upstairs and turned on the shower. She became coherent enough to stand however tenuously while he washed her completely including her hair, then her combed it out and slipped a clean t-shirt over her head just before the pull of the dawn did him in. Neither woke until the alarm rang two and a half hours before sunset. They made love for an hour and forty-five minutes and shortly thereafter, Sookie opened the door to give entry to the men from Anubis Airlines. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was at her desk in Shreveport trying to make sense of the final report of loss, distribution of funds, deductibles paid and waived and it was giving her a massive headache. She blew out her breath in frustration and reached for her intercom button. “Abby, could you please get Phil Freeburg on the phone for me? I don’t know what I’m doing wrong…” 

Sookie sighed heavily and Abby answered, “No problem!” in a relaxed and cheery tone. It immediately made Sookie feel better. 

The last thing Sookie wanted today of all days was a headache! After work, everyone was meeting at her apartment before they went out for dinner on the Boardwalk and then to Pam’s dress shop so Sookie could try on the dresses for the vampire ceremony. Sookie was having a hard time with this entire outing. She had felt uneasy and was shocked when it occurred to her that her unease was a result of her feeling quite nervous! 

Feeling nervous about trying dresses on seemed a silly thing but Sookie had narrowed it down to four factors. The first was the most obvious, Bill hadn’t been gone a week yet so she was already on the blue side because of that, the second was the amount of money Pam would be shelling out, if one of these dresses actually worked, third, this made her only too aware of the fact that these weddings were under five months away now and getting closer every minute and finally, after looking at the dresses over numerous times online, Sookie was realizing that these dresses were both overtly sexual and more than just a bit too sensual and it was a little freaky. 

It wasn’t that Sookie thought she couldn’t handle sexy or sensual… it was that when it came to those feelings, it was usually something that was private between Bill and her. She was really torn; the red had started to dredge up a lot of little things that may or may not have been the root of her discomfort. Red happened to be a very intimate color for them as a couple. She remembered Bill’s immediate response to the possibility of wearing red. The peep-toe, six-inch high, stiletto pumps had led to some extremely amorous behavior on both their parts, and that was putting it mildly! A lot of the lingerie that he gave her and those she bought herself, were often varying shades of red. 

There was a knock on her door. “C’mon in Abs!” she called out lightly. 

The door opened and Phil Freeburg stepped in, Phil was the kind of guy that wouldn’t stand out in a crowd. He was of average height and weight, his hair was brownish, his eyes unremarkably brown, his voice was pleasant, not too soft, and not too boisterous but that was where the average in Phil ended. He was, in Sookie’s eyes, one of the most intelligent men Sookie had ever known. He had an IQ that was off the charts according to Abby and Sookie didn’t doubt it for a minute. 

Sookie was surprised and stood up quickly, “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t expect you to come down here! Would you like something to drink?” 

Phil gave her a smile and said, “I was going to ask you if you felt like getting something from the deli and going over things at the park, it’s a beautiful day and it would sure beat sitting inside.” 

Where some women might have thought this a shameless come-on by a coworker, Sookie had the insider knowledge that Phil lived with a man he’d been passionately in love with since college.

She said somewhat guiltily, “Are you sure it’s not a bother?” He just shook his head and helped her pick up the reports and then slipped them into her briefcase. 

 **XxXxX**  

They were in the park for more than two hours, Phil had been so right… the day was indeed gorgeous and after spreading out the reports on a picnic table, Phil very patiently explained how to rectify and double check the final reports. They’d eaten their lunches between questions and answers and by the time they returned to the office, Sookie no longer second guessed her ability to do the work on her own in the future. 

It also occurred to her that she was more relaxed than she’d been in days and was looking forward to the evening ahead. Once home, she’d showered and changed to more comfortable clothes, then got out one of her tote bags and slipped a half-dozen pairs of shoes into it. She also added a couple of sets of varying styles of underclothes, knowing that it was as important as the shoes when it came down to a choice of what she’d be wearing the night of the ceremony. She didn’t want to end up spending the night trying to discreetly pull her panties out of a delicate spot any more than she wanted blisters because of her heels! 

Tara was the first to arrive, she’d come to Shreveport with Mike, he was going to a sports bar with some friends for some sporting event. Tara didn’t know just what, and she really didn’t mind. Mike wasn’t one of those guys that had to watch every sport from field hockey to synchronized swimming so she was thrilled when he’d asked her if she’d mind if he came with her. Tara had tried to deny she loved Mike at first thanks to her unstable upbringing. But she’d gotten past it and now that Sookie was getting married she couldn’t help but wonder what she’d say if Mike ever asked her to marry him. She was going to talk to Sook about it but just then then doorbell rang and the others arrived. 

Arlene, Annie and Jessica had never seen the apartment and they were very impressed and just as they were getting ready to leave, the house phone rang. Sookie answered, listened, gave an amused laugh and said, “Of course it’s fine, we’ll be right down.” 

Sookie opened the door and smiled, “I think it’s going to be a fun night!” They made their way out of Sookie’s apartment all but Pam were a little surprised when Sookie led them to a different elevator. Before anyone asked Sookie said, “Parking garage.” 

They exited the elevator and started at the beautiful lobby and they openly gaped at the stretch limo waiting just beyond the glass wall. Frank and John held the doors open for them and Rose sat in the limo and welcomed them into it. Moments later they were on their way to the Boardwalk for dinner. The meal was fantastic, Pam and Jess raved about the vampire fare and they were all having a wonderful time. Sookie wasn’t the least bit surprised when the waiter informed them their meal was already taken care of; she just gave Rose a little smile and shook her head slightly. 

Sookie felt herself getting more and more nervous as they neared the dress boutique. She felt a little silly but she was also wishing she hadn’t eaten so much. How was she ever going to get a proper look with her midsection so full! Rose seemed to sense her thoughts and she patted Sookie’s hand and said, “You’ll be just fine, dear.” Sookie’s mouth got very dry as the limo came to a stop. 

Pam was welcomed like royalty and Sookie was happy to meet the owner, Gwen. She gushed to Sookie about how fantastic the dresses were going to look on her. Sookie was sent with three dressers while everyone else took a seat in lovely upholstered chairs and were served coffee or TruBlood while Sookie changed into the first gown. 

Gwen entered the dressing room and gave Sookie a warm smile, “All I need for you to do is take a big relaxing breath, blow it out and we’ll talk for a minute.” Gwen had been in this business long enough to recognize someone on the edge of panic and while she chatted to Sookie about what she thought she may do with her hair, and praised her for having the foresight to bring undergarments and shoes… Sookie calmed and once she relaxed, she noticed one wall was draped with stunning fabric and she wondered why.  Gwen gave a signal and one of the dressers moved to a closet, opened the door and removed the first dress. 

It was red and when Sookie saw it she gasped, it was so much more gorgeous than the pictures she was speechless. Gwen spoke to her quietly and Sookie allowed the women to help her undress. When they carefully pulled the gown over her head, Sookie marveled at the feel of the fabric, the weight… as it was carefully zipped and hooked Sookie kept her eyes closed, certain that if she opened her eyes it would be nothing more than a dream. She heard Gwen say quietly, “Which shoes would you like to try first?” 

The question brought Sookie out of her reverie and she looked at the heels, lined neatly on a nearby shelf. Wondering, of all things, when they’d done that! She pointed to her favorites, hoping they’d work. She knew she could spend a lot of time in them virtually pain free. She felt like a princess when one of the women, picked them up and then gently eased them on Sookie’s feet. 

“Are you ready?” Gwen smiled and Sookie nodded. 

Sookie understood then, one of the dressers pushed a button and the drapes moved silently apart and Sookie saw herself reflected in a huge mirror that was revealed. She couldn’t breathe, she literally could not breathe. She had never seen something as magnificent as this, much less wearing it! She finally managed a lungful of air when her ears started to ring. Gwen had a good eye; the dress fit her as if it had been made on her while she’d stood there. Sookie turned slightly one way and then the other. Trying to take in all the features at once, as she moved, the dress moved fluidly around her. The color was a shade of scarlet she had never before seen and the varying materials and sewing gave the dress a different silhouette and texture with each move she made. 

The bodice was tightly fitted and Sookie frowned just a little, her breasts looked a little squished. Gwen noticed it instantly and pointed to the other bras Sookie had brought. A quick discussion and Sookie was out of the dress, changed into different underthings and redressed in the gown. It was much better but Sookie just couldn’t decide and knew the only option was to ask the friends waiting anxiously, what they thought. 

The dressers had Sookie stand on an elevated platform and a wall panel slide silently out of the way and Sookie stepped onto a short runway before her friends. To put it mildly, they were stunned silent for about thirty seconds and then they were all talking at once! Even Pam was astonished at how completely breathtaking Sookie was. Still, Pam thought there was something just below the surface that Sookie was concerned about. 

“Oh my god Sookie! You look incredible!” Jessica gushed. Annie and Arlene were lavish in their praise, but Sookie didn’t miss the fact that neither of them would have dreamed a dress like that would be appropriate for a wedding! Rose beamed at her, but oddly Tara smiled and nodded but didn’t say a lot. They had her turn front and back, they discussed the fit, the material and the shoes, but it was Pam that hit the nail on the head when she spoke up. 

“Sookie, what do you think of the color?” Pam watched her friends face carefully. 

Sookie looked at her reflection and said, “It’s so unbelievably incredible… but I’m not sure I like it.” She blushed deeply as the women present were silent. Sookie was afraid to look at Pam, she felt like she’d just let Pam down. 

So, Pam piped up and said, “Well go change into the other one, then!” Sookie was monumentally relieved and Pam just gave her a wink before Sookie turned and headed back to the dressing room. 

The purple dress, while just as stunning design-wise, was not a good look for Sookie. The purple of the satin made Sookie look almost jaundiced. She felt terrible and everyone agreed. It simply wouldn’t do… Gwen said, “I think there may be a few others I have in stock that might be more flattering, would you like to try them on?” 

Sookie nipped her lip between her teeth just before saying yes and returning to the dressing room. As the dressers began getting her out of the gown, Sookie asked Gwen if she could speak to her privately. The dressers faded away in a manner that amazed Sookie a little. “Um, Gwen… I’m more than happy to try others on but could you pick the ones that aren’t more expensive…” 

“Now, I’m pretty certain that there were no caveats as to the cost of the dress for this particular event, isn’t that right, Sookie?” Pam’s deep drawl was icy even for her. Sookie slowly turned and looked over her shoulder. There was no doubt about it… Pam’s eyes were the coldest Sookie had ever seen them. 

“Aw Pam… c’mon!” Sookie pleaded. 

“Gwen, the room please.” Sookie knew two things for certain, now she knew how Gwen had made her dressers such masters of unobtrusive retreat and she was also too well aware that Pam was genuinely upset. Sookie cast her eyes downward and was about to apologize when Pam spoke, “Sookie, look at me.” Sookie did. “I want to do this for you. This means something to _me_! It’s unfair of you to want to take that away. If you’re that worried about my financial situation I will tell you without hesitation I could buy every item for sale in this store and have money to spend on shoes!” 

She walked up to Sookie and took her hands, “Please dearest friend, let me do this for you and for me!” Sookie was startled when she saw crimson tears beginning to form in Pam’s eyes. She didn’t try to speak she just managed a smile and a nod of her head. Pam squeezed then dropped her hands before turning and calling out to Gwen. When she turned back, the tears had been wiped away and she said, “We have got to get that thing off her, she looks hideous, how ‘bout the other ladies look for something more suitable?” 

For the next two hours, they had the time of their lives. Well, except for Sookie, she couldn’t even guess at the number of dresses she’d tried on. It was exhausting! When Pam had told them what they were going to do she gave one warning, the first one she caught looking at a price tag would be drained on the spot. Annie almost passed out and Tara assured her Pam was kidding. She thought. 

As it turned out, Arlene found the dress that Pam bought for Sookie’s ceremony. It was a hand-dyed, purple watered silk. It was a flowing gown that draped impeccably showing every gorgeous curve of Sookie’s body, while remaining the epitome of classy elegance. It was stunning and when Sookie turned to look at herself in the mirror, she burst into tears. Everyone rushed to her, not quite in a panic, but concerned that the evening had gotten to be too much for the poor girl! 

But Sookie managed to choke out that this was the one and a celebration of sorts took place. Sookie calmed down and Pam insisted that they immediately get every conceivable accessory to compliment and accent the dress that could be found in the store. It took just a flick of Pam’s eyes at Sookie to remind Sookie it was her treat but all Sookie did was smile and whisper, “Thank you.” Pam nodded and went to find herself a new purse. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill was in Chicago and had just finished one conference call and was waiting for a second to begin, when he was overwhelmed with emotion so strong it brought tears to his eyes. It took a moment but he got his bearings back, a huge grin on his face. The last time he’d felt something like this, was the day Sookie tried on her mother’s wedding dress. Bill’s phone buzzed and as he reached to push the button, he knew without a doubt that Sookie had found just what she’d been looking for.

 **Tell Me Again, Who’s Bright Idea Was This?**  

Sookie was lying on the couch watching TV, mainly because Bill was going to be speaking along with Nan Flannigan on one of the news channels. It finally came on and Sookie felt that familiar pull of emotions as she watched Bill and Nan being interviewed. She smiled as she watched him answer questions; his blue eyes seemed impossibly blue and his lips were a soft pink. She’d found that highly annoying in the past, but she was happy to see it now. It was a confirmation that he had either not had the bleeds or he’d been supplementing with donor blood. 

Sookie knew it was irrational to be angry over something that, in the big picture, was somewhat trivial, but she believed Bill without question when he told her he would not drink from the source therefore, it no longer bothered her. It had always been hard for Sookie to actually know when Bill had drunk from someone else. They’d had their share of arguments over it, but it usually came down to one thing. Bill drinking from her was such an incredibly intimate thing she had a very hard time trying to understand the difference. 

Realistically, it should have been of little concern… then she happened to ‘overhear’ a few donors at some of the various events she’d attended with Bill. When Sookie discovered many donors did it just _to get_ a sexual thrill from it, the conflict had become a somewhat constant issue between them. But after spending a month straight with Bill, she now understood, a donor’s sexual thrill was nothing like what she and Bill experienced. She’d put on her big girl panties before he left and told him it was okay, and he had delighted her by promising he wouldn’t drink from the source. She’d wondered at first if she’d be able to handle it and as she watched Bill’s face on the television, she knew she could. Go figure, she thought. 

The interview was over and Sookie automatically replayed it a couple times, well, more like ten times, she just couldn’t help herself! She began flipping through the channels without really seeing them. Finally, she turned off the TV and went into the office she shared with Bill. She sat at her desk and powered up her laptop, reaching for a stack of papers on the corner of her desk.

Her computer chimed so she went straight to her email, opening the one from Bill first, smiling as she read and rolling her eyes when she got to the part that informed her he’d forgotten to set up an appointment time for the tux fittings for the Bon Temps wedding. 

One damn thing to do…” she muttered under her breath as she printed a copy of the times dates he knew he could be in Shreveport. She wasn’t necessarily surprised; she’d been warned that wedding stuff was often overlooked when left to most grooms to handle. Men. 

She saw the music attachment and opened it. He’d wondered first if it was the one she wanted and if not, might she like it for the wedding, anyway. It was a nice song, but it just wasn’t the one she was hoping for. Sookie was beginning to wonder if she was being overly picky, she had decided at the very start she did not want traditional wedding music, no bridal march, not a single refrain from a ‘standard’ wedding protocol. 

There was a song from a movie that she wanted, even knowing how cliché a movie love song was, but she couldn’t remember the song and even worse, the movie!  So, when Bill stumbled upon a song that might be the one she wanted, he’d send it to her. That thoughtfulness cooled her annoyance about the tux thing on the spot and she allowed herself a smile. Music, she thought to herself wryly, it really does soothe the savage beast. 

Bill had been onboard from the start. Bill and Sookie spent a lot of their time listening to music, he’d once joked that the ‘soundtrack’ of their everyday life would top the charts. While they both had favorite artists they enjoyed together, they also each had music that drove one another nuts. Was she expecting too much? She sighed and played the track again… it wasn’t that she hated it but it still wasn’t the right one. 

She moved on to some of her other emails, and then sent off emails to the guys in the wedding party with Bill’s available dates. She threatened them all with serious bodily harm if she didn’t hear from them within the next seven days. She knew that was unlikely, so she bcc’d their wives and girlfriends, before calling the store in Shreveport and having them pencil in at least three of the potential dates they still had available. 

When she finished that, she opened the email from the company that was doing their invitations for the Bon Temps wedding. They’d sent the proof of the final choice. Sookie smiled as she opened it, and found she was still a little surprised every time she looked at it… Unable to believe the reality of it all, she forwarded it to Bill, and asked if she should put the order in the next day. 

Sookie smiled broadly when she remembered how Bill had sat down at the kitchen table with her a few months ago and discussed what she expected of him as the groom. He’d been very serious about what she would want his input on and what things he shouldn’t bother her with. She’d been so taken by surprise she had to scramble a moment to come up with a coherent thought! 

Once she did, she made sure he knew just how much his asking meant to her. Of course, later, after she’d cleaned up her spilled glass of sweet tea, picked up their discarded clothes, gotten redressed and she washed the kitchen table off, they spent quite a while going through different wedding plans. 

One of the things that Bill wanted to be part of was the invitations. He’d been the one to suggest they go to a print shop and design their own. They had written down various ideas as they had come to mind, and then found a place that would be willing to do a limited amount of invitations.

They finally found a place in Bossier and before long, they had their first choices agreed upon, and finally to the one Bill had designed. He had selected a pearlescent paper that held just a hint of green with an almost ghost-like photo image of Lily of the Valley and deep forest green writing. Sookie had fallen in love with them and now after a few tweaks, she was certain Bill would love them too. 

Probably the best part of Bill’s involvement of the invitations was that his handwriting was impeccable and he would be the one to write all the addresses! She’d been prepared to do it on her own if he complained, or thought it a hardship because of the demands of his job, but he hadn’t spoken a word of complaint and Sookie loved him even more for that. 

Sookie looked through the stack of papers, and then got her checkbook out of her desk. She wrote the checks for payments for the printers’, the DJ and the tuxedos down payment. That reminded her that she had to get the girls to the formal shop for their first round of fittings for their bridesmaid dresses. Hoyt and Jessica had visited last weekend and stayed over, so Jess was already done. Sookie was thrilled and couldn’t wait to see all the girls together. She frowned a little sitting at the desk, knowing she was forgetting something. 

She picked up her phone and began scrolling through her ‘To do’ list and found what she was looking for, she had to pay the photographer! She searched her desk, finding the invoice close enough to have bitten her, and wrote out the last check. Rose had sent Sookie to this woman, and when Sookie had seen her portfolio, she was very happy with the quality and originality of her work. She was very creative and was able to produce beautiful photos that didn’t look like they’d all been shot in the dark because certain people of the wedding party were vampires. 

That done, she left the office and went to the bedroom. She put a pair of knee-high nylons on and slipped her feet into the new shoes Pam had insisted on buying for her to wear with the vampire service. It had been a tense standoff for a few moments before Pam and the rest of her traitorous wedding party had convinced her that even though her heels were comfortable, they just weren’t good enough to be worn with a dress designed by Versace. 

So that was how Sookie came to be wearing shorts, a tank top, knee-highs and $500 Jimmy Choo heels while she loaded the dishwasher before she dusted and vacuumed the living room. They were a little higher than she liked but after the first few times she’d worn them, she’d adjusted to them and now she was just working on being confident on moving in them. She had had to admit however grudgingly, they were simply gorgeous, surprisingly comfortable and they complimented the dress in a way she’d not dreamed of. She wore them until she was ready to go to bed, smiling as she took them off and placed them carefully on the closet shelf. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and then crawled into her very empty bed. She was glad that Bill would be there in just ten short days, a full week past when he’d expected to be back, but at least it would be for a full, three-day weekend. With Bill on her mind, she slipped softly into restful sleep. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric clawed his way out of the ground in the wilderness of northern Ontario, Canada. He would have to find a human tonight which meant extensive effort. It also meant he was going to have to find a human that he could drain completely. His time in the Arctic and glacial wilderness had brought clarity back to his mind. It had its price however; he’d had to be exceedingly cautious about feeding and he’d gone weeks at a time without. His age helped tremendously with that, but still, it had been difficult to regain his control of himself and the murderous rage that had ruled him in the last year or so he’d spent in Shreveport. 

Eric shot into the sky, heading south toward a small settlement of First Nations people. He would be able to feed and make it seem like a tragic, accidental death in the wilderness. He’d gotten quite good at it. He was able to simulate a fatal bear attack with amazing precision, right down to bear footprints he made with his hands and fingers to simulate claws. An absolute necessity to keep him from being discovered. He knew the possibility of The Authority becoming aware of a feeding vampire this far into the wilderness, was astronomically unlikely, but he also knew they had amazing capabilities in that department too. 

He arrived near the camp and carefully surveyed the area around him. It didn’t take long for him to catch a scent leading away from the central core. He began to trace it and he smiled when he realized he could smell the oil the man used on his traps to fool his prey with the scent of the metal traps he was laying out. It didn’t take long for Eric to find him, asleep in a small dome tent, the smell of recently set traps blowing in the ghost of a breeze. Silently, Eric began his work at the campsite. By the time Eric finished and sliced open the tent to grab his clueless victim, there would be no doubt to others that an angry and hungry bear had taken the life of their friend. 

Eric travelled 300 miles south before going to ground. He felt quite full and a little relaxed too. He covered himself with soil in the deep woods and was soon slumbering deeply as the sunlight barely penetrated the canopy of the huge trees towering around him. 

Two days later, one of the trapper’s friends discovered the horrifying remains. Eric had set the stage and not surprisingly, what he’d left behind had been fed on by both bears and wolves. What Eric had not anticipated was the shifter that knew only too well that the camp also smelled of vampire. As the sun rose higher in the sky, the shifter carried what remained of his friend out of the wilderness. 

By the next day, the shifter readied his float plane and took off, heading to a small village a few hundred miles away. There he would have his friend buried properly and notify the man’s sister. 

Then he would make a very important phone call. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke to sunlight streaming through the high windows and she smiled at it. She was in Bon Temps in the guest bedroom and she had a lot to get done today. Mr. Garth had come to visit her in her office the day before and commended her on a job well done and told her she was on paid vacation for the next two weeks as a reward. 

Sookie accepted gracefully and was happy when he told her he had an idea in mind for her and invited her to dinner that evening with Joe and Rose. He promised her favorite dessert and she’d laughed and said she’d be delighted to accept. After he’d left her office, a tiny seed of an idea was planted in her mind. She stood and gazed out her window, overlooking Shreveport, the river and Bossier. She stopped seeing the view after a moment or two and the idea grew quickly and then blossomed. 

She turned away from the window and went to her briefcase and retrieved the manual that contained the information of the vampire ceremony. She sat at her desk and read through it very carefully, and cross-referenced against some of the rules Rose had written down for her that weren’t listed in the book because they were generally already known to couples being joined.

Sookie took a pad and began a list, one titled ‘Pros’ and the other ‘Cons’ she reread the text and double-checked the words against the list she compiled. Satisfied, she glanced at her watch and then dialed Bill’s number. She hummed to herself with a smile on her face as she waited for the call to roll into his voice mail. 

Bill had called her back as she was heading for the penthouse, they chatted and Bill agreed with her and she said goodbye as she pulled into the parking garage. Moments later John greeted her warmly and held the door open for her. When she stepped out into the penthouse, she was almost as overwhelmed as she had been the first time. No matter how many times she was there… the elegant and gorgeous place never ceased to impress her. Seconds after the doors slid closed Mr. Garth swept her into a warm hug before kissing her gently on both cheeks. Sookie was filled with happiness and couldn’t wait to sit down with him and talk. 

They sat in the salon and after the server had brought her a drink and refreshed Mr. Garth’s she took a deep breath and said, “There is something very important I need to speak to you about…” she hesitated, stuttered slightly, and he took her hands in his and gave them a slight squeeze. 

“My dear child, are you alright? Please, tell me what is troubling you so?” He looked at her and his mind felt a tiny flash of worry. Was she afraid of the business idea he wanted to tell her about? 

Sookie lifted her eyes to look at him and in a voice, that started as a whisper, became stronger when she cleared her throat and gave him a small smile. “I was wondering,” she paused briefly before finishing, “Would you consider escorting me to the altar at the Joining Ritual?” she looked at their joined hands and rushed to say, “You certainly don’t have to it’s just…” she looked up at his face, “I can’t help but feel as if it is somehow the most perfect idea I’ve had. It would mean a lot to me.” 

Mr. Garth found himself astounded and momentarily speechless. He reached one of his huge hands out and cupped the side of her face as he said in a voice oddly choked, “My sweet, sweet child… you honor me in a way I am barely able to fathom. I will certainly present you to your young man.” 

Sookie whispered, “Thank you…” and felt almost a sense of awe emanating from his being beside her. It all felt perfect somehow, almost as if the last cog had slipped into place. Jason would walk her down the aisle in the ceremony at home in Bon Temps because there was no other way she would have it. But now, both of the worlds she straddled, so to speak, were in perfect alignment. Joe and Rose arrived a few minutes later and Sookie asked them if they would also stand as witnesses for her and Bill. They agreed happily and the evening became one of sheer happiness and celebration. 

They never did talk about Mr. Garth’s work idea and it didn’t even matter. They had such a lovely time Sookie wished the weddings were tomorrow! After a happy evening, Sookie headed home and got ready for bed, then called Bill to tell him how things had gone. By the time she got sleepy he told her how much he loved her and bid her good night. She slept well and the next morning packed her briefcase with all things wedding related, watered the plants and left for Bon Temps.

Halfway there she almost drove off the road, as she suddenly remembered the song she wanted so desperately! The rest of the drive home, she hummed, “I Want to Spend My Lifetime (Loving You)” by Marc Anthony and Teena Arena. How could she have ever forgotten a movie titled, ‘Zorro’? 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill had spent the better part of the night on a secure conference call with members of The Authority and the AVL. It had been a very tense dialogue. The AVL was concerned about what exactly their role would be and potential limitations if Eric remained outside the United States. The Authority had not been as concerned as the AVL in that regard as they were about interpreting both millenniums of established laws and the current interpretations of those laws concerning Eric and his behavior. They had given Pam her freedom from her maker and had issued a True Death warrant for Eric. 

The main problem now seemed to be if, after all this time, the warrant should be temporarily lifted, until it was clearly established if Eric was indeed considered a real and present danger to both organizations. Northman had been very quiet for well over two years, his actions discovered most recently in Ontario, and previously in the former USSR and northern Europe in the last few months seemed to point toward a very changed perspective than the one he’d slipped away from in Louisiana. 

Bill had a single thought in mind, and as absolutely detestable as he felt about it, he knew he had to voice it eventually, so it may as well be now. During a pause in the discussion, Bill asked if he may have a word, he then asked, “What are the chances that Northman will attempt a Court of Osiris at my Joining Ritual?” 

There was complete silence as all those involved mulled Bill’s question over in their minds. Nan made a sound of disgust and said vehemently, “He wouldn’t dare!” 

But the Lord High Minister disagreed. “It could be a last, desperate attempt for Northman to have the True Death warrant overturned completely. I wouldn’t put it past him.” 

Bill almost flinched at the words. How in the world was Bill going to explain to Sookie that because of the nature of The Authority and its laws and practices, it was indeed possible that Eric could in fact attend their ritual and ask for a CO ceremony to determine his fate. The Court of Osiris, could only be asked for at a sanctioned gathering of The Authority. Bill and Sookie’s wedding would be considered such an event. Bill knew without a doubt that if Eric had somehow managed to get his sanity back, it was exactly the kind of dramatic flourish Eric would embrace. 

Even worse was that since Bill would be wedding a human, Eric’s request would be given precedence and their ritual would be halted in order to consider his. As everyone on the call was lost in thought at this possibility, Bill was convinced that he had a splitting headache. Never mind it was impossible… the mere thought of having to talk to both Pam and Sookie about any of this was going to be dreadful. He realized just then that he’d been asked a question by the Lord High Minister. 

“Forgive me Lord High Minister, could you please repeat the question?” Bill was profoundly embarrassed and equally thankful this was not a video conference. 

“What I asked was whether or not you think this is something Northman would actually do?” he said, his voice resonating with subzero cold at having to repeat himself. 

“Yes. I have no doubt that he would absolutely use this opportunity to disrupt my Joining Ritual.” 

There was only the slightest hum of the open phone connections before the Lord High Minister cleared his throat and said, “Compton, notify Pam of this probable outcome.” As if an afterthought he finished with, “You should probably inform your human as well.” 

Bill felt as if he’d suddenly been buried under tons of insurmountable pressure. Vampire or no… his head throbbed at the thought of explaining this to Sookie. 

Bill listened as one by one the conference participants disconnected. Bill waited, knowing full well that Nan was the only left on the line. He had to give her credit; she stayed quiet until he spoke. All he had to say was, “Nan…” 

“I can give you 48 hours. No more.” Bill was about to say thank you when she continued, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry this is happening, with luck perhaps that vapid Viking will trip and drive a stake through his heart beforehand.” Nan’s line went dead and all Bill heard was the dial tone. He punched the button so hard it pushed right through the phone and halfway to the desk. When he threw his stapler, it lodged deeply within the drywall. 

Bill stood up, gathered up his things and walked out of his office. His executive assistant wasn’t the least bit nonplused when he told her, “I’ll be back in two days, have maintenance fix the wall while I’m gone. Oh, and I need a new phone.” She just picked up the phone as Bill left the office. 

 **XxXxX**  

“Why is so much of this stuff based on the ancient Egyptians? Is that where vampires started?” Sookie was extremely confused and doing everything within her power to do what Bill had asked, by not losing her mind in anger. She was trying, but she was slipping so she decided to ask the most innocuous question she could think of to try and remain focused. 

Sadly, Bill made the mistake of not thinking before speaking when he said, “Sookie, for goodness sakes can’t you be serious for a moment!” By the time the last syllable fell from his mouth, he saw his mistake and before he could call the words back, Sookie blew sky high. 

“Why can’t _I_ be serious? You’re asking me why?!” She pushed him away from her as she stood and he tried to attempt an apology but it was too late. “You show up unannounced, with some bullshit about some dead ‘fair is fair’ guy’s judgment and I’m, the one that isn’t being serious?  What? Did you drink some donor blood from someone that was drunk out of their minds or something?” Sookie was so angry. She was tripping over her words; she was yelling loud enough to be heard across the cemetery (Maybe it just seemed that way) and her face glowed crimson with rage. 

“Sookie, please…” but his words held no chance of getting through to her. Bill knew her well enough to also know that there was a lot less anger than she was projecting as she ranted and screamed at him. She was scared to death and he knew it. She was scared for them and she was scared for Pam and even Gustav. He also knew her well enough to know that she was also most likely wishing she’d never pushed the idea of the joining in the first place. She paced, she yelled, she stood by the bookcase and started lobbing books at his head and he simply caught them and set them aside. 

She suddenly dropped onto the floor, drew her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and was silent as she rocked herself slowly, tears slid down her cheeks and she did nothing to wipe them away. Bill stood there, torn. As much as he wanted to sit next to her, he knew she was not ready for that yet. He walked to the sofa and sat down on it heavily and stared at the wall, debating the wisdom of explaining the situation in detail while she was quiet or telling her he was going to speak with Pam and that they could talk about it more when he returned. 

After he noticed she closed her eyes, but the tears continued to flow, he finally made his choice. “Darling, I understand you are upset and I know it’s better if I give you some time to… to gather your strength. I must go and warn Pam and Gustav. I will be back as soon as I can be.” She did not respond, she simply sat there holding herself, rocking as she continued to cry silently. Bill stood and felt a thousand years old, he reached for a box of tissues and very gently put it next to her, and then in an instant, he was gone. 

Sookie didn’t open her eyes or reach to wipe away her tears, she just kept rocking and wished she’d had the strength to have let this entire thing just pass over her like a cloud across the sky on a windy day. But she hadn’t, she’d gotten angry, she’d gotten overloaded and had done what she hated most. She lashed out at Bill. Like she always did, almost every time she was as terrified as she was at this very moment. She stopped rocking and opened her eyes. She reached for the tissues and after mopping up her face, she stood on shaky legs and made her way upstairs. 

 **XxXxX**  

Pam and Gustav had taken the news far more stoically than Sookie. Pam asked direct questions, and Gustav asked her if she would feel safer if he left. She asked him to stay and they were certain that between the two of them, they would be aware almost instantly if Eric were to come near them. Bill also told them they were more than welcome to seek sanctuary at his place, and Pam asked if he wanted them there to protect Sookie. 

Bill admitted he thought it couldn’t hurt, admitted that he’d feel better if they were there, but told her the state he’d left Sookie in and said he needed to speak to her at length before he just had them show up. Bill left Pam’s and zipped as far as the outer edges of the pond before he slowed and walked at a normal pace. His mind turned in many different directions, some were decidedly bleak, others hopeful. A lot of it depended upon Sookie’s reaction when he returned. He wasn’t feeling very much emotion and it worried him. He’d felt her emotions so forcefully earlier that he’d had to try and clear his head before entering Pam’s. 

Bill had a sudden jolt as his mind zeroed in on a frightening thought. Why was it that her emotions were not washing over him non-stop? He moved up to vampire speed in a rush to get home and find out where she might have gone. When he arrived at the house, he was relieved to see her car still parked next to his and when he entered the house and keyed the alarm code, he saw that the alarm had been set from the master bedroom. 

He flew up the stairs and into the bedroom; he heard the sounds of the surf and saw the flickering candlelight in the bathroom. The scent of lavender filled the room and he knew where she was and why her mind was quiet. He undressed and as he did, he noticed her laptop open on the bed. He touched the spacebar and saw the internet search of Osiris. He smiled and closed his eyes for just a moment. He stepped into the bathroom naked; she was smiling as he came through the door, then lifted her hand from beneath the water and reached out for him. He joined her in the warm, scented water, pulling her against him and holding her tightly. 

“So, Osiris was considered merciful to the dead, please explain what that has to do with our wedding?” She slid her hands down his muscled chest and under the water, caressing him lightly when she reached that most tender of area of his body. He responded with a soft moan and almost instantly became rigid in her hands. 

“Do you really want to discuss this just now?” he asked, his voice husky, his deep azure eyes burning into hers as she continued to stroke him, in a soft and steady rhythm, he had all he could do to not pull her onto him, to take her wildly, to take her gently, to make her beg for release and to give it to her over and over again. 

He was shocked when she removed her hands from him, pushed away so she sat on the opposite side of the tub and reached for a glass of wine he hadn’t noticed earlier. She took a sip, picked up the remote and silenced the surf, “Yes, yes I do.” She took another sip and said, “Now tell me again, why Osiris is going to ruin our ceremony. Because I’ve got to tell you, that is not a dress I want to be taking back anytime soon.” And then she smiled and put her feet in his lap. 

As Bill massaged her feet he explained that vampires running from the law, for want of a better term, could be granted a court, not unlike any red-blooded American’s right to go to trial. For vampires, the reason behind their Court was because Osiris was considered a merciful god to stand before, because of the terrible things that had befallen him during both his life and his afterlife. He told her that vampires and other immortals held a fair amount of connection to a race that believed in eternal life. Bill got a sudden flash from Sookie’s emotions and he stopped her before she spoke. “I cannot tell you what other supes are immortal.” 

She frowned and Bill continued, “Because of this association of such beliefs, a condemned immortal may request a merciful judging. However, there are special circumstances in which they may make the request and sadly, our ritual falls within that category.” Bill watched as various thoughts played across Sookie’s face. He waited as he knew if he rushed her, she could become irritable and he knew she was vulnerable just now. 

She finally spoke and what she said surprised him. “Will they still kill him? Even if they grant his request?” 

“Ah… I don’t know they would have to convene a tribunal…” 

“And because I’m human, they’d do this instead of our ritual?” 

“Yes.” Bill said somberly. He looked her in the eyes, waiting for her response, she met his gaze for a minute then dropped her head back against to cushion attached to the rim of the tub. 

Sookie stared at the ceiling and thought about this hard. She flipped through various things, trying to decide how this could play out. She knew Bill and his superiors were right. Eric Northman would love nothing better than to cause a scene at something as special as her and Bill’s Joining Ritual. That was pretty much a given. She thought along the lines of just how much of an issue this was going to turn out to be. Bill continued to rub her feet and she absently said, “Warm.” 

He turned on the hot water as she thought of different versions of the same event, she pushed her toes against his chest and he turned off the hot water, growing more and more curious about Sookie’s silence but more so, her impressive concentration. They sat there, she lifted her head long enough to take her glass of wine and sip from it before closing her eyes again. When Bill thought he’d reached his limit and was about to ask her what she was thinking, she opened her eyes and looked at him, she was smiling somewhat wickedly and then she said, “I know just what to do.” 

The next thing he knew, she was astride him, put her mouth at his ear, she took his earlobe between her teeth and said, “First let’s play a little.” Bill happily complied. She kissed and rubbed him delicately and she licked his throat while her hands moved between them. 

Bill could feel Sookie becoming aroused and he said huskily, “Sookie are you touching yourself as well?” He heard the little hitch in her heartbeat just before she nodded, and moving herself against him more firmly. “Oh, my good, good girl…” he whispered just as he took her hips in his hands and slipped her onto his length, pushing into her as deeply as he could go. Her gasp of surprised became of moan of desire when he moved her hips ever so gently against him. Her arms were around his neck and her head fell back as he moved slowly and steadily inside her, at that angle he could feel the blood pumping in her throat and it ratcheted his desire up even higher. She felt him grow larger inside her and she knew what it signaled, as if on cue, his fangs dropped and he sunk them into her throbbing artery as she shattered around him, digging her nails into the back of his neck as she pushed herself hard against him as he sucked greedily on her wound. She climaxed again and then fell limp against him, and he whispered in her ear, “Should I stop sweetheart?” 

“No Bill, please don’t stop…” she replied, her voice almost like syrup. 

“Very well…” Bill did little more than flex and Sookie was sitting on him with her back pressed firmly against his chest, one of his hands stroked her most central sexual core and the other stroked her taut nipples, as his tongue and fangs teased her ear and throat. He applied steady pressure, squeezing her hardened nipple between his fingers, not causing pain but rather that delicious cusp between pleasure and pain. 

Her eyelids fluttered closed as his other hand applied similar pressure to the bud beneath the water as his length moved inside her with steady strokes and her mind became overwhelmed as her senses were driven nearly mad by his touch, on what seemed like every inch of her body at the very same time, and then she began to gasp as she reached that tipping point and he abandoned steady to move with a controlled frenzy because he knew there was no holding back for him now.

 Sookie screamed with her release, her hands fluttering against his to stop their assault and as they did he exploded inside her, his hands tight against her flat belly, so as not to hurt her by touching her anywhere else. As his length shuddered deep within her, Bill heard a tear drop onto her chest. He slowly and gently moved her off of him and cradled in his arms like a child, kissing every bit of her face, holding her just tight enough to soothe and reassure. He followed the path of one tear with his tongue and as he did, he whispered, “Are you alright dearheart?” and kissed the perfect bow that was her lips and she nodded her voice unable to form words. He held her like that until she fell asleep. 

When he lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in a warm and fluffy bath sheet, she wrapped her arms around him instinctively as he carried her to their bed. He returned to the bath to drain the tub, then carried a clean towel and comb to the bed. As was his custom and great pleasure, he toweled her hair dry and combed it smooth before tossing the towels into the bathroom and pulling her tight against him when he got into bed beside her. She woke just enough to murmur, “I’ve got a plan about Eric.” 

He kissed her gently and whispered, “Sleep my darling.” Before piercing his fingertip and healing the wound on her throat. As the dawn pulled on him, he couldn’t help but wonder, just what had Sookie meant when she said she had a plan? Then dawn claimed him completely. 

**What’s Wrong With Doing A Power Point?**

Sookie chose to spend the day in bed with Bill, after the shock he’d given her about Eric, she wanted to stay as close to him as she could. She’d taken a shower and dressed in just an extra-long t-shirt, before heading downstairs filling her largest travel mug with coffee and returning to bed. She grabbed the wedding folder and her laptop and when she returned to the bedroom, she made a nest beside Bill, propped up with pillows, sitting cross-legged against the headboard and papers in a semi-circle around her according to importance. 

Her first priority was emails and like any good employee, she checked for those first, even though she knew she was on vacation. Sookie beamed when she thought of Mr. Garth accepting her invitation to escort her. When she first settled on the idea, she was sure Bill wouldn’t object and she’d double checked for rules against it, and Bill had thought it was a great idea. It was during one of Sookie’s check of the ceremony protocol that she discovered that in addition to Henry and Anna being their High Priest and Priestess, they also were allowed a pair of witnesses and Sookie was thrilled, she knew immediately that she wanted it to be Rose and Joe. 

There were just a few work emails, Abby had forwarded a schedule change for the next monthly meeting and also a list of files for her to approve before sending them to archive. What Abby didn’t know was that ‘archive’ meant Sookie added her unique contributions to the reports, and they were sealed away and kept secret from the rest of the other ‘normal’ employees. Sookie opened the first of the files and it wasn’t long before she was immersed in her work. She’d finished about half of them when she reached for her mug to discover it empty, which surprised her. She knew it wouldn’t disturb Bill but she still slipped from the room as quietly as she could and headed downstairs for a refill. 

When she got to the kitchen, she poured more coffee and put it in the microwave to nuke it. She glanced at the clock and figured she’d been working for about two and a half hours, it hadn’t seemed that long. The microwave dinged and as she reached for the door latch, her stomach growled loudly. She put her mug on the table, added cream and put the lid back on before snagging a box of cereal from the pantry and pouring a bowl. She carried her breakfast out onto the deck and sat in the sun to eat. It was a beautiful day, the sun felt great and she gave thought to lying out for a while this afternoon.

 

She admired the new gazebo; she and Bill had decided to make it larger than the previous one. Due in part to his suggestion that should their wedding day turn rainy, at least they’d be able to get the entire wedding party inside and the guests could be outside on the raised wooden dancing floors and under the canopies. First, she smacked him for bringing up the idea of rain and then she kissed him because the gazebo thing was a good idea. She grinned when he promised her that they would christen it ‘properly’ when he came home for his three-day weekend. It made her smile at the thought even more now. 

Her cereal finished and knowing there were still files she could finish up, she put her dish and spoon in the dishwasher and took her coffee to head back up when she had an idea, she grabbed her briefcase and headed to the master suite. Once again settled into her nest, she removed the manual from the case and started paging through it, skimming the sections that hadn’t been cut or blacked out. She checked twice and was disappointed. Of the information for supes that remained intact within the book, none of them were listed as immortal other than vampires. 

Damn. That was gonna pretty much drive her crazy now! With a sigh, she set the book aside and picked up her laptop and in a few minutes, she’d forgotten all about other immortals. 

By midafternoon, Sookie had done everything she’d wanted to do so she cleaned up her nest and put everything in order and out of Bill’s way. She knew he had some work to be done before he had to leave around midnight. The thought gave her an idea, well two actually. She went to the closet and rummaged around in her drawer for her favorite bikini. She changed and took her laptop but not before touching Bill’s face and kissing his forehead. She ran her fingertips alongside his face, temple to jaw, and wondered how she ever found the strength to ever leave this man’s side. A quick brush of her lips across his and she headed outside. 

Sookie rubbed the oil on her skin, and wiped her hands well on her towel; she adjusted the chaise back and then clipped the sunshade over the laptop screen. She opened a word document and started to lay out her plan to beat Eric Northman at his own game. If this worked? It might put an end to his evil doings once and for all. Sookie hadn’t really given tremendous thought to Eric being such a pain in the ass in the beginning, but for her, the second she’d seen Pam, she’d literally dreamed of driving a stake through him with her own bare hands. She knew even if they lifted the True Death warrant even temporarily, he was still in monumental trouble and there was no getting around punishment. 

Sookie remembered when Bill had confessed that if he hadn’t been forced to father Jessica, he would have spent five years chained in a coffin with silver. It had given her nightmares for months afterward. It was mainly the joy of his relationship with Jessica that finally put those fears to rest once and for all and the nightmares had stopped. Sookie couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of punishment Eric could face. She shuddered so violently at the thought that her laptop almost slid from her hands. She shook off the dark thoughts and continued to outline her plan. If it worked, it would be a major coup for Bill and even better, it would ensure they would still be able to have a pleasant joining ritual. And she did want that… since she convinced Bill it was important, it had mostly been about doing something special to honor him and his race, for the lack of a better phrase. But now, she was as excited about that as she was about the wedding here at home. 

Sookie thought of the dresses that hung in the guest room closet, her Mom’s, white, not too little, not too much… the feel of it against her skin and the soft swishing sound it made as she walked. And then the Versace! The purple that seemed to undulate with the illusion of water and changing color of which made her brown eyes appear liquid and stunningly unique. Sookie couldn’t help but wonder what gown would please Bill more. She smiled a crooked little smile and put the finishing touches on her outline. Once done, she set the laptop aside, set her alarm on her watch and reclined all the way back. She grew very warm and amazingly content as she did her “lizard thing” as Jessica called it. Just call me the gecko, she thought to herself as the sun bronzed her skin with its warmth. 

Sookie was so relaxed she felt boneless. Her mind seemed to float, not really touching on serious thoughts, more like just brushing them lightly as she drifted by. Kind of like she felt when the oral surgeon had taken out her wisdom teeth… the thought made her smile. She dozed briefly, before her alarm chimed to remind her to roll over, which she did. She let her mind wander again and she started to think about her vows. 

What could Sookie really say to express her feelings for Bill? What possible combination of words would sound sincere? She sighed. It had been her idea so it wasn’t like she could just change her mind. Sookie smiled. Well yeah, she could, she was the bride after all, but she had a feeling Bill had his done already. Which was alternately loving and intimidating, depending on her state of mind, right now, she thought it was sweet. 

Sookie turned her mind to words that came to mind when she thought of Bill. Loving, tender, handsome, a good listener, gentle, charming… snore! Her mind grew increasingly more alert as she applied more thought to what she wanted to say. She tried to get the floaty feeling back but that wasn’t going to happen and she knew it. So, she laid there until the alarm chimed, then gathered up her things and went inside. She wrapped herself in a large towel to soak up the remaining tanning oil and carried her laptop into the living room where she settled on one of the couches. She picked up the remote and turned on the CD player and as some of her favorite music played softly around her, she started another list. A list of every emotion, every triumph, every failure and began typing them in. It wasn’t long before she saw a pattern emerging and she knew her vows were as good as done. 

Upstairs, Bill turned on his side and dreamed of Sookie gliding toward him through the haze, her clothing pale, and her face radiant. He reached for her and felt his heart bursting with love and happiness. She took his hand and he pulled her into his embrace and he knew unequivocally that he would never let her go. He sighed and slipped back into a deeper sleep. 

**XxXxX**

 Bill woke and smiled, Sookie was curled up beside him, “I can smell the sunlight on your skin.” He whispered as he drank in her scent. 

“No, you don’t, you smell my tanning oil, always a dead giveaway!” She slid her hand down his body and whispered, “Would you like to smell like the sun too?” 

“Absolutely.” 

He heard the snap of the bottle lid and mere moments later, felt the warm, oily liquid being dripped onto his length. Her hand began to slide around him and he couldn’t help but moan. He reached for her but she just murmured, “Let me.” As she slipped her naked body down his, she rubbed a drop of oil on his nipples, then circled and rubbed them until the stood in excitement. Her breasts glided across his pelvis and he realized she herself, was already oiled, and not with tanning oil but with the much better tasting stuff. He couldn’t hide his pleasure at the thought.

When she got down where he wanted her most, she cupped her breasts together capturing him between them and the sensation was sublime. He reached for her but she dipped out of his reach, to place kisses and slight nips to the tender skin of the crease of his thighs where they met his torso. 

Bill could not hold back a moan, when she trailed her tongue to the edge of his jewels, flicking them teasingly before caressing them with her slippery hands. “Sookie…” a whisper, a plea. She continued to knead him gently as she curled her tongue up one side of him and down the other. She held her mouth above his rock-hard self, her breath felt like fire against it… still she did not take it. She carefully used her legs to allow hers to push his open and he was happy to oblige. She raked her nails, ever so gently across his nipples, down his belly, down to his center and as she carefully did the same to his jewels, she took him in her mouth and he moaned her name while fighting not to climax. 

Sensing this, Sookie didn’t move, didn’t release him; she just let him calm a little. She knew it was fine when he carefully wove his fingers into her hair and whispered, “I love you so much my darling…” Sookie began to move her hands, then her mouth and Bill was engulfed in sensually, overwhelming awareness. He was filled with want, with pure lust, with aching need. He began to move upward as she took him in, his hands flexed and curled in her hair, his only other thought was one of caution as to not hurt her by pulling her hair. Her tongue swirled around him, her oiled and aroused breasts brushed against his inner thighs, his jewels. He could feel them rising, getting tighter and as she often did, Sookie saved the best for last… she drew back and relaxed her mouth before taking in the whole of him and applying pressure to his jewels. Bill didn’t even have to open his eyes; he knew her wrist was there. He caught it and bit into it and when her blood filled his mouth, he filled hers as well. 

Bill was washing Sookie thoroughly in the shower while her conditioner was working in her hair.

She was doing the same to him and it looked as though it might lead them to yet another encounter, when Sookie sighed heavily and said, “Oh baby, we’ve got to stop… you have to leave soon.” Her voice was filled with arousal, tenderness and sad determination. 

Bill kissed her gently and said, “You’re right sweetheart… let me just do this first.” He lifted her without effort, entered her and held her back against the warm tile wall, before she could even exclaim her surprise; she was building as he moved within her slick, hot walls. She clung to him, gripping him with all her strength, as he timed his measured strokes to give her the maximum amount of contact and his timing was superb. He felt her nails bite into his shoulders as she began quivering and tensing around his length, the wet, velvet feel of her zenith was just enough to tip him as well and he bit her almost savagely as he came once again. As they slipped down the sides of the erotic mountain they had scaled… Bill waited for her to open her eyes. 

When she did he smiled at her broadly and said, “Guess we better rinse that conditioner out, hmm?” 

“Oh! Damn you Bill! I hate when you do that!” she said with mock severity and a mile-wide grin.

They untangled their limbs and cleaned one another up before leaving the shower. Later while Bill was combing Sookie’s hair out he said, “You actually did a Power Point about your plan for Eric?” 

“No! I didn’t do a… hmm… I suppose I coul…” 

“Sookie, focus.” 

“Fine. I wrote an outline of ideas that I think will work quite well.” 

“I’m listening.” He put down the comb and pulled her back against him on the big bed, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

She leaned back and said, “Well, we suspect that Eric is most likely going to show up and ruin things for us. So, I started wondering about just how he would know about this.” 

Bill frowned, he’d been thinking the same thing but had hoped Sookie wasn’t. It was a scary idea to think Eric was in the know. Bill sighed and kissed the top of her head, while drawing her closer into his arms. “I’ve been wondering that myself, yet, there are a lot of people that are aware of the upcoming ritual. I guess it wouldn’t have been all that hard to find out.” 

Sookie was quiet then said, “Do you think it’s someone we know?” 

“No!” Bill said firmly. “These things become known.” 

“How? Do you guys have a monthly newsletter or something?” 

Bill knew she was smiling when he gave her rib a light tickle and said, “No we don’t… now come on, be serious dearheart.” 

Sookie moved so she could sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She looked at his face with a smile and said, “I know, I know… but it’s freaking me out Bill!” he started to say something but she silenced him by placing a finger against his lips. “Okay, so Eric knows and figures he’ll kill two birds with one stone. He’ll interrupt our service, which would be a terrible thing if we didn’t know beforehand, and secondly, he’s got a much better shot at not meeting the True Death because he’ll be in front of a crowd, right?” 

Bill had to admit, it was exactly the sort of thing Eric would do. If he petioned The Authority directly, he would have most likely been executed on sight. “That’s a viable plan, yes.” 

“So… we go ahead with the ritual. Considering the happiness that Nan had when she took over the seating chart, I would assume that there are going to be some very important and influential people attending, right” 

“Yes, a few.” Bill started to see where she was going. 

“So, security will be higher than normal. Now if Eric is expecting his plan to be flawless, he won’t be concerned with any of the bodyguards and sentries coming across him. They’ll recognize that he’s vampire and that will be the end of it. At least that’s what Eric will think at any rate.” 

Bill’s brows furrowed as he thought over her words. “You may be onto something with this sweetheart.” He turned his head and gave her a smile, bumping his forehead against hers before kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Thanks, I was also thinking that if The Authority adds extra sentries to look only for Eric, they might be able to snag him before he gets anywhere close to us. It’s the perfect trap; Eric won’t give capture, in anyway other than under his terms, any real consideration or thought because of his arrogance. So, we set him up and take him down.” 

“But… if that doesn’t work,” Bill looked at her serious face when she added, “Then we allow him to crash the ritual, you do what you and the others have to do and we do our thing afterwards.” 

Bill was stunned at her words, “Sookie! Why would you want that? I don’t want him taking so much as a second away from us! Why do you think that would be an acceptable solution, sweetheart?” He looked deeply into her warm brown eyes, searching for answers within them. 

Sookie gave him a gentle smile and touched his cheek, “Well, obviously I don’t _want_ that to happen, but we’ve got a shot here. I flipped out last night because I foolishly let myself believe Eric wasn’t a part of my world, but he is Bill and he always will be right up until he meets the True Death. It was profoundly stupid of me to believe otherwise. What if he has his trial court thingy and they are merciful? What if they rescind the warrant? Will he be punished? For how long? In what way?” 

Sookie drew her fingers across Bill’s forehead, delicately smoothing out the worry lines there. “We’re already one step ahead of him Bill, won’t that be enough? He can’t hurt us when we’re expecting it.” She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. The clock began to chime and Sookie reluctantly pulled away from him, “You’ve got to get dressed and ready, the car will be here in a half hour.” She moved to get off his lap but he held her, kissing her lightly and hugging her tight against him for just a second or two. 

“You’re right darling; this could be the perfect opportunity to capture Eric and take care of him once and for all.” 

“I hope so; otherwise you’re going to have to take me on one helluva special honeymoon because I’m wearing that dress!” 

Bill laughed and said, “I think I’m going to have to go take a look at that dress!” as he put Sookie down beside him after one more, quick kiss. As he dressed, she asked him if he’d made the final decisions about the vampire cuisine for the wedding at home. He was buttoning his shirt, and seemed to be thinking about it before saying, “Well, the rest of the food is buffet-style so we may as well keep that the same, don’t you think?” 

Sookie got off the bed and pulled her night shirt over her head. “Okay, I’ll take care of it in the morning.” Bill zipped his overnight bag shut and Sookie knew the car was there because Bill glanced subconsciously over his shoulder. She sighed just a little and immediately worked to lighten the mood as Bill punched in the door code. “So, do you think I should send Nan a Power Point?” As they walked down the stairs, hand in hand. 

The doorbell rang and Sookie giggled when Bill turned and grabbed her up in his arms and spun her around, “No…” he gave her a big, smacking kiss, “I’m pretty sure I can explain the concept to Nan and the others on my own.” He put her down and opened the front door, the Anubis driver bowed to Bill and nodded at Sookie before reaching for Bill’s bag. He walked down the front steps and Bill pulled Sookie into his arms, he kissed her lips with a light touch and then held her tightly for a second or two. Bill didn’t want to leave her any more than she wanted him to go, but her idea was perfect and he needed the others to start working on it as soon as possible. He gave her one last squeeze then whispered, “I love you, Sookie.” 

She just nodded, afraid speaking would make her cry, she watched him get into the car and he gave a wave as it pulled away. She closed the door and set the system before leaning on the closed door. She had planned on finding something to keep her mind busy; she usually did that to relieve the sting whenever Bill left for extended lengths of time. But as she pushed away from the door, she decided instead to go to sleep. Once upstairs she secured the house and stripped the bed because it smelled of coconut flavored body oil and there was quite a bit on the sheets as well. She tossed the sheets down the laundry chute and got a fresh set out of the closet. 

She made the bed and then got in pulling the covers around her. Normally she would spend her first night alone in sheets that smelled of Bill but tonight she wanted to just relax and settle down. She was soon drifting off, her physical exertions of the past few hours caught up with her, and she fell asleep rather quickly. By the time Bill’s plane went wheels up, she was dreaming of making love to him in the new gazebo. 

 **Seriously?!**  

Sookie lasted less than a week in Bon Temps; the entire Eric thing was getting to her much too much. She knew she was perfectly safe, she knew that Bill would know if there were more information about Eric and Pam and Gustav were basically the best early defense system she could ask for. 

But the big house, the big yard, the seclusion, it got to her and she made the decision to go back to the apartment in Shreveport. If Sookie had known that she had a myriad of 24/7 bodyguards watching her every move, she may have stayed. But neither Bill nor Mr. Garth had been comfortable with telling Sookie they were keeping an eye on her. Sookie may have had her suspicions but she never mentioned them when she spoke to Bill and he was glad she hadn’t. He too had felt a measure of relief when she returned to Shreveport; he knew nothing would happen to her there. 

Sookie was doing laundry and waiting for the timer to go off so she could wipe the oven cleaning stuff up. She wore ripped up shorts, a Bon Temps football t-shirt that had certainly seen better days, no makeup and hair yanked into a very untidy ponytail. When the doorbell rang she was very surprised, the building’s security hadn’t called first so she thought it was probably Rose or someone else on her “Allowed” list. She got a shock when she opened the door to find a well-dressed man holding a package, John standing alongside him. 

Sookie groaned inwardly, she looked like hell and this guy was the last thing she’d expected. If he noticed her ratty attire he never showed it, he moved to hand the package to Sookie, but John took it from him. He simply nodded and said, “Good morning Miss Stackhouse, if I could have you sign here?” He produced a small device and she signed her name on the electronic pad. 

Have a very nice day ma’am!” He gave her a bright smile and turned from her door. John handed the package to her and said, “I’ll escort him out and if you need me just buzz.” Sookie had to give John credit as well; he’d looked at her as if she’d been ready to walk a runway at Fashion Week. 

Sookie gave him a tight smile and thanked him then closed the door and leaned against it. She felt like an idiot and made a solemn vow to herself that she would never again answer the door if she was dressed like this. A second later, she straightened and looked at the package. The return address had only a set of capital letters rather than a name and the address was in New York. 

Interesting. 

She walked to the kitchen table and after putting it down; she got a steak knife to cut the packing tape. The box was rather heavy for its size and she couldn’t imagine what was inside. She had no fear; all packages and mail were closely scrutinized, even x-rayed and ‘sniffed’ by mechanical sensors to ferret out anything harmful. 

She opened the box, setting the packing slip aside, lifting out a square piece of heavy foam; her eyes took into the contents. Sookie stood there and unconsciously shook her head in denial, “No frickin’ way!” she practically hissed the words. She grabbed the top package and tore the shrink wrap off of it. “NO!” as she took the top of the stack into her hand. 

It was an impossibly heavy, pure black paper that had the feel of heavy satin that had been stiffened with starch. She flipped it over, thinking perhaps that’s what it was but no; it was paper, as thick and as stiff as most paperback book covers. Satiny, yet not-quite-matte, black paper with gothic and completely ludicrous, blood-red text that looked almost ancient. And why the hell did the ‘v’s look like ‘b’s? She read the words, once, twice and the third time she finally started to breathe again. Sookie’s pulse pounded in her ears, so loudly that she never even heard the timer go off. 

With shaking hands, she stomped back to the office and turned on the computer and the all-in-one. The moment it was ready, Sookie placed the invitation on the platen and then keyed in the computer and produced a scan. She emailed it to Bill and added a short message. If it had been possible, steam would have been blowing out of her ears. She honestly could not remember a time in her life where she’d ever been this angry.

First and foremost, Sookie thought the invitations were the creepiest things she’d ever seen. Shiny black paper and blood red writing? Could you be more ridiculous and clichéd than that? Good heavens! She picked the one she’d scanned and looked at it again. Nan. It had to be Nan. Even if Bill had known there would be invitations involved, he never would have allowed something like this! Would he? 

Sookie’s head was pounding and her frustration was bringing angry tears to her eyes. She paced the office like a captured animal, she was pissed off because she hadn’t been told there was going to be something like this involved, she was just plain mad because they were seriously ugly, not to mention they were so far over the top you needed oxygen, and even more irate when she’d looked at the invoice she was stunned to discover this could potentially mean a crowd of well over 600 people! She grew even angrier when she realized she hadn’t been unable to hold her tears at bay and that just ramped up the frustration higher. 

Sookie screamed as loud and as hard as she’d ever done before. She kicked the waste can alongside her desk, launching it into the bookcase and then dropped into her office chair and dropped her head on her desk. 

“Ow.” She muttered when her forehead bounced just a bit. Well, that was stupid. She thought to herself as she sat at her desk with her forehead pressed against the top. She had to admit reluctantly that screaming had bled off a fair amount of her angst, but now her throat hurt. She drew in a long, slow deep breath, filling her lungs as her head throbbed, her tears fell and she wondered if she had bruised her forehead. 

Slowly she exhaled and sat up, giving herself a bit of a head rush in the process. Head rush? Shit. She’d probably given herself a concussion! She wiped her hands across cheeks, wiping away the tears then reached for a few tissues and blew her nose. She should probably send Bill another email or maybe a text to let him know she hadn’t gone completely mental. Then again, she wasn’t sure that she had it in her at the moment. She tried to put a positive spin on it. She wouldn’t be addressing so much as single envelope for these monstrosities. Then something occurred to her that had her heading quickly down the hall to look in the box. 

She pulled out more of the macabre, wrapped bundles until she found the envelopes; oh, for the love of… they were black! Black envelopes! Could you even mail something in a black envel…? Wait. What the hell?! RSVP cards with menu selection choices printed on them? Then why the hell did the stupid thing have a phone number below it? And why was there a name and number for a security guy? And why? Sookie picked up one of the bundles and looked at it closely. 

It read Mistress. Mistress! Master William Compton would be joined to Mistress Sookie Stackhouse! Oh, for cripesake! _Master!?_  

Sookie shoved the stuff across the table and away from her. She stood up and stalked to the oven, pulled on her rubber gloves and began scrubbing the oven as hard as she could. The harder she scrubbed, the more her mind tried to make sense of how she was going to deal with all this. Eric’s potential capture aside, she was a hairsbreadth away from calling Nan and Bill and cancelling the whole damn thing! 

How could Bill have done this to her? She rinsed her sponge and went back to work, when had these stupid things been ordered? She scrubbed with such fury; there was little doubt that hers would be the cleanest oven in Shreveport. As she finished cleaning up after the oven, she had a thought… could this have been Bill? Had he decided that her desire to capture Eric and decidedly relaxed decision about postponing their service in order to do so meant he wanted the entire vampire community to attend? 

Sookie walked to the laundry room and her mood was black. Eric. Her and her bright ideas about Eric! Couldn’t Bill tell she was just trying to set the stage? Had he believed that she’d actually consider having their service interrupted? “AGH!” she yelled in irritation. She yanked wet stuff from the washer, tossing them into the dryer. It was probably a good thing that it was a load of towels because she was acting purely on jet-fueled rage and anything less sturdy would have been torn to bits. She started the dryer and closed the laundry room door behind her. 

She walked into the living room where she paced relentlessly. She went back to the table and picked up one of the highly offensive and inappropriate invitations. Political. Had to be purely political. But who had made the call? Bill because he felt the best way to thwart Eric was to have as many people attending, thus giving Eric a false sense of security? Or had this been Nan’s idea from start to finish? Sookie had willingly given Nan carte blanche with the seating, but she’d never agreed to this! 

And this ‘Master’ and ‘Mistress’ crap! What the hell was that all about? Were they implying she was joining Bill as his slave? Or was she to be some sort of gothic or maybe a better word would be kinky, vampire dominatrix-thing? How the hell could she even walk into a room where those guests present thought something along those lines? Wouldn’t Bill have had the final say in this? Even if it was being orchestrated by Nan, Bill had to have known. He knew but hadn’t bothered to tell her about it. She thought about that for a minute. In reality, she wouldn’t have even seen these if she’d stayed in Bon Temps. They had been delivered here on purpose. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it possible. 

Bill was not the, “helpful, happy groom” he professed to be, but was becoming a manipulative politician looking to forward his career at her vampire wedding ceremony! Sookie closed her eyes and shook her head vehemently, and smacked her head mentally and said aloud. “What the hell am I thinking!?” Bill was a politician yes; it was required of him, but furthering his career?” No, that was most likely the most ridiculous thought that had ever crossed her mind. 

Ever. 

This was all Nan without doubt, and it pissed Sookie off even more that Nan’s actions had had her questioning Bill’s love and loyalty to her however briefly. Nan was toast. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill could not begin to understand the out-and-out and utter rage coursing through him with each passing moment. He was certainly glad that he was at rest and not at a meeting or on a conference call. When he’d awakened so abruptly, he had immediately jumped halfway across the room to put his back against the wall ready to destroy the object of his ire. His head cleared for a brief moment and he became aware that he was alone. He forced himself into some semblance of control but the emotions ripping through him was staggering him, threatening to draw him under. He couldn’t for a moment imagine what had Sookie in such a state. 

He strode across the room and picked up his laptop, his first thought had been to call, but he’d seen no message waiting on his phone which was alternately a good and bad thing. As much as he wanted to find out what was going on, with his mind reeling from her onslaught of devastating anger, it was probably best if he didn’t call just then. He opened his email and saw the message and groaned. He didn’t want to open that attachment any more than he wanted to be silvered. He had a terribly dark and suspicious reaction, before finally doing as Sookie had demanded. His heart sank as he took in the scan of the joining ritual invitations that Sookie had received. 

He knew that Nan had done this, but was also dimly aware that the idea had probably not been hers alone. If for no other reason than Nan would have never gone this theatrical a route even on her worst day! No, The Authority was all over this and he knew it. Normally, a joining ritual was simply announced. Once announced, the potential guests chose to acknowledge their participation by contacting those being joined. In this case it would be Bill as Sookie was human. Thus, the reference to her as “Mistress” as was his title of “Master”. Bill was also extremely pissed about the entire title thing, the RSVP and the Security Director’s involvement. 

It meant that there were going to be a huge contingent of higher-ups within The Authority attending and that was so far past, ‘not-good-thing’, Bill could barely fathom it. Bill felt a sharp pain for an instant, followed closely by more anger, mixed with a little despair and a lot of fear. He sat on the side of his bed, staring at his laptop screen and mentally trying to force Sookie’s emotions from his mind. He knew trying to talk to her when he was feeling her anger and her pain this acutely, would be disastrous, but it couldn’t be helped. The longer he let this go on, the more fuel each passing minute would affect her already white-hot rage. He gave a brief thought to speaking with Nan first, but decided against it. The last thing he needed to do was let Sookie’s anger loose on Nan if this was ever to get settled. 

Bill reluctantly set his laptop aside and picked up his cell. He hit the speed dial and braced himself for a conversation he would give just about anything to avoid. 

 **What Next?**  

Sookie’s phone rang and she grabbed it to look at the caller id. Bill. She actually considered letting it roll into her voice mail because she wasn’t sure she could be rational right now, but that was just stupid. She answered the call, her voice shaking, and her mind trying to remind her mouth not to get out of hand. “Yes.” She held her breath trying to get calm. 

“Sookie, before you say anything else, you need to hear what I need to say, agreed?” 

Sookie wanted to start yelling, she didn’t want to talk calmly like an adult, she wanted to be ranting and raving. “Agreed” she managed to answer. 

Bill could feel her tension and conflict. He could tell by the tone of her voice that the fuse on the keg of dynamite may have been sputtering, but it was in fact, still lit. “Sweetheart, I will do my best to answer questions and I will listen. But… and this is important Sookie, I will not be screamed at, I will not be taking the blame for every last thing you are unhappy about because of this, do you understand and can you see my reasoning behind me asking this of you?” 

Bill listened to the hum of the open connection, he still felt her emotions rolling over him but they were becoming muddled, disjointed, anger and fear, sadness and frustration. He suddenly felt apprehensive and was about to speak when he heard her words spoken barely above a whisper, “Yes, Bill, I do. Bye.” 

The line went dead.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie disconnected, made a quick phone call and then turned her phone off and put it on the table. She went into the bedroom, stripped, and then took a sumptuous rain-forest shower. She gave her body the full pamper treatment, she used her favorite scrubs and gels, put a half-hour intense conditioner in her hair and let every upsetting thought in her mind slip down the drain with the lather. When she finally stepped out she felt soft and pink and as relaxed as was possible. She sat at the vanity and used a wide tooth comb to separate the few remaining tangles. 

Sookie took great care in fixing her hair just right and paying the same attention to detail with her makeup. Finally, she went into the walk-in and pulled out her favorite DKNY summer dress and the sandals that she’d bought to match. She picked her phone up off the table and dropped it into her purse. She walked into the laundry room to be sure the dryer was off and ten minutes later she drove out of the parking garage with three surveillance cars keeping her under a careful watch. 

A short time later, Sookie found herself walking along the Louisiana Boardwalk killing time. She browsed through some of the many shops before glancing at her watch and calculating how long it would take her to get to the restaurant. She decided she had enough time so she continued to look at the things in the shop. It had a lovely selection of organic hand creams and other natural products and Sookie took sniffs of the various testers. She tried a small dab of one and after rubbing it in, she loved how it made her skin feel like butter and the scent was soft and not the least bit overpowering. She bought five frosted glass pots of hand creams, five small glass pots of cuticle creams, and five small glass pots of solid body scents. She chose lavender for herself and other scents for each of her bridesmaids. 

After she left the store she went to the restaurant; was seated and after ordering a sweet tea, was joined by Anna about ten minutes later. Sookie stood and hugged her friend and they clung to each other just a second longer than a normal hello hug between friends. When they sat, Anna reached over and took Sookie’s hand in hers and said, “Spill.” 

Before Sookie could speak the waiter arrived tableside and Anna ordered lemonade and since they both knew what they wanted, they ordered right away. Anna held Sookie’s hand but they didn’t speak until after the waiter returned with the lemonade. Sookie took a big deep breath and said, “Anna, I’m losing it.” 

To Sookie’s complete amazement, Anna burst out laughing, “Losing it? Sookie! What are you talking about? You look fantastic, your clothes match, so do your shoes and you are capable of speaking and from the looks of the shopping bags you’ve actually bought things today, am I right?” 

“Yeah, I guess…” Sookie said confusion evident in her tone. 

“Sook, at this point before my wedding it was a miracle if I was wearing the same color socks! I had a note stuck on the door into the garage that read, “Underpants” so I would make sure I had them on before I left the house! Give yourself some credit!” Anna got a real smile out of Sookie with that line and though she hated to do so, she had to continue, “Now let me see that monstrosity.” Anna said sourly, releasing Sookie’s hand. 

Sookie sighed and reached for her purse, handing the folded piece of black paper over, handling it like it was cottonmouth. 

Anna opened it and a grim look marred her pretty face, “Oh for god’s sake! Sookie this is all Nan,” Anna cast her eyes around quickly and said quietly, “and the Authority. Sookie,” Anna talked very quietly, “I have no doubt that this is a direct result of their desperateness to get their hands, on Eric. You know, his managing to remain free all this time, is more than a little embarrassing for them.”

 They both straightened up as the waiter returned with their salads. When he left Sookie said, “Do you think that this thing has all come about in the last, what? Two weeks?” 

Anna didn’t hesitate, “I’m amazed it took this long.” She took a bite and Sookie looked at her in disbelief. 

“You’re serious?” Sookie also took a bite and for just a moment, relished the fabulous homemade house dressing on the crisp lettuce. 

Anna swallowed and nodded. She put her fork down and leaned slightly forward. She seemed to be giving great thought to the words she wanted to use and it gave Sookie pause. “ _They_ ,” Sookie nodded her head in acknowledgement of Anna’s meaning. “Want this situation over and done with. It makes them look bad for one, and at the same time perpetuates the possibility that they are not as powerful as they would have everyone believe. Even Henry made mention of it awhile back. It’s certainly something that needs to be resolved and your willingness to help has spurred them to somewhat,” Anna’s eyes flicked to the invite on the table between them, “to become… creative.” She picked up her fork and speared another bite and gave Sookie a smile. 

Sookie ate more of her salad and made the decision to stop thinking about it and just enjoy her lunch. She took another bite and smiled a bit more before reaching over and stuffing the black paper in her purse. Their conversation turned light and before long their entrees were served. It wasn’t until they declined dessert but asked for coffee that the conversation turned back to the matter at hand. 

Anna gave Sookie a very serious look and said, “There is one thing I need to ask you about, and you can tell me to piss off and it’s none of my business but… why don’t you care if this ruins your ceremony? If it doesn’t mean anything to you why did you ever agree to do it, or perhaps a better word would be _asked_ to do it if…” 

“Whoa!” Sookie interrupted holding her hand out, “Of course I want to do this and it means the world to me because of what it means for Bill and me within his community, basically, they are kinda like his family! Why would you think I wouldn’t care?” she said the words with a certain annoyance but not in such a way that it was apparent to other customers. “Anna, the last thing in the world I want is for that to happen! What I’m counting on is Eric falling into a trap and getting nailed! If there is any true karma in the world, it will be Eric’s ass getting snagged before he is even remotely near me, Bill or anyone else I love!” 

Anna looked a little shocked but a lot more relaxed, “Well, that’s a relief! I was starting to doubt my sanity, and yours!” 

For the next half hour, they discussed the ceremony, Sookie was a little weirded out about the blood part of the ritual but it wasn’t as bad as it could be. She didn’t relish the thought of bleeding but the more they talked, the more excited Sookie got. Anna explained the robes that she and Henry would wear and the robes that Joe and Rose would wear… that led to the discussion of the Versace and shortly thereafter they were on their way to Bon Temps so Anna could see Sookie wearing it.

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie had hung up on him, Bill’s first response was complete surprise, then a fair amount of anger. After a moment or two, he shook it off and realized it was a good thing. He no longer felt every one of her emotions pouring over him, in fact he felt very little. He worried then, was something wrong? It occurred to him quickly that he would feel her if she were under duress. It didn’t keep him from thinking about it; he lay back and tried to slow his mind and rest. He’d had the bleeds last night after spending almost all afternoon on a conference call. He was feeling the effects and he needed more rest. He laid there looking at the ceiling and was sure he would not get any, he moved to get up when a feeling a calm swept over him. He smiled and whispered a soft, ‘Thank you Sookie’ and was instantly at rest.

 **XxXxX**  

Anna had helped Sookie into her mother’s wedding gown and tears filled her eyes, “Oh Sookie! It’s perfect, you’re beautiful!” 

Sookie half moaned, “No… don’t cry! You’ll make me cry!” They both laughed, a little shakily but they laughed it off. Once the dress was back in the closet, they walked downstairs with Anna in the lead, “I’m telling you Sook, I’m going to drop them by, they would be fabulous with that gown! Granted, technically the ceremony doesn’t require the traditions of a conventional wedding,” 

“Yeah, figured that out when I discovered I had to give blood.” 

Anna rolled her eyes a little and continued, “But it would be your, ‘something borrowed’ at least.”Sookie wore a slight frown as she said, “But they were your Grandma’s! What if I lost one of them or something? I’d feel awful!” with a slight pleading in her tone. 

Anna stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned around to look at her friend, “Sook, my Grandma’s earrings are some of the best amethyst ever found at Thunder Bay, and they would be the perfect complement to that gown, besides, it’s not like we’ll be at a frat party!” 

Sookie saw the set of Anna’s jaw and caved. “Fine, I will be honored to wear your Grandmother’s earrings.” 

“Good!” Anna threw her arm around Sookie’s shoulder as they walked to the front door and said, “You understand of course if you lose one I _will_ actually have to kill you, right?” 

Sookie just shook her head and set the alarm, before the two of them stepped out of the house to head back to Shreveport.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke suddenly and listened intently. The soft knock came once more and he glanced at the clock, it was nearly two hours past sunset! He slid off the bed and walked to the door, expecting someone from the hotel with a message, he’d forgotten to unblock his phone from Do Not Disturb. He opened the door and was stunned speechless to see Sookie standing there. He was so taken aback he just stared, unmoving, holding the door open before she finally said, “Can I come in or should I get my own room and drive back to Shreveport in the morning after I’ve gotten some sleep?” 

She was in his arms then, he held her tightly lifting her off the floor while his lips kissed the soft warm skin of her throat. His fangs snapped into place and when Sookie heard it, she tipped her head to one side and Bill bit with a moan she felt all the way to her most sensual, sexual core. The door clicked quietly shut behind them. 

Without warning, Sookie abruptly raged against Bill with shocking force, she slapped and scratched him, teased, then denied him. She shoved him, then rubbed her bleeding throat against his, roughly handling his length, spurring him to respond without thinking. 

During one of the many long nights Sookie spent with Pam while she healed, Sookie asked if it were possible for her to ever drive Bill to act as Eric had done to Pam. Pam had explained that Sookie would have to push Bill into revealing his true, predatory instinct. Pam warned her it was a dangerous thing to do. If she provoked Bill too much and he went too far, there would be a very high chance of him losing all control. Sookie had kept the information tucked away for a long time now. 

But when he’d opened the door and Sookie got a good look at him, with his sunken eyes and unusual gray pallor, she knew it was time. She knew he would never drink enough from her to do any real good, so she let her mind flood with all the rage she’d felt when she’d first seen the invitations and as it filled her, it fueled him. Their first coupling was complete madness, he tore at her clothes and she did the same. When the important parts were freed, Bill wrapped her legs around him and held her against the wall as he plunged deep inside her, he moved into her with force and she raked her nails across his shoulders and back, he pounded himself into her and her hands gripped his biceps as she begged for more. She dipped her fingers into the blood running down the side of her neck and smeared it onto his lips, he snarled and bit yet again. 

Using one arm he swept aside his papers and other items, including a lamp that had been bolted to the long low dresser, and he laid her on it, pulling her to him as he held her legs up and against his chest, the position, the energy, the raw animalistic need tore through Sookie so fast she was barely aware of little else than the waves of pleasure and pain as she continued to beg for more. Sookie couldn’t begin to process all the sensations, it was everywhere, and _he_ was everywhere! Her throat, her breasts, her belly and the simple need to _push!_ Just to feel it so deeply, so intensely… that _need!_ So, she did and as she climaxed again and again, Bill bit her everywhere he could… he bit her throat, her femoral artery, he drank from one wrist, then the other and every time he did, she came again and again until finally with one mighty thrust he roared her name as he filled her. 

Sookie passed out. 

Sookie heard low murmured voices and her ears seemed to be ringing a little. She smelled something odd; she couldn’t quite place it though. She felt tired and even though it took monumental effort, she managed a tiny smile when she thought about why. Harder still was getting her eyes to open, but when she did she saw Bill’s very worried face and a man and woman standing behind him. “Hi.” She said in a raspy whisper. Bill’s eyes held a certain sadness and suddenly there was a large vampire alongside him, a large vampire _cop!_ Her eyes popped open fully and she quickly registered the IV pole and the unit of blood that was making its way inside her thanks to the line they’d placed near her wrist. 

“Ma’am, do you wish to press charges against Mr. Compton here for his overzealous feeding?” Sookie must have looked confused because he continued with, “What I’m asking is, have you been, ah, fang raped and do you wis…” 

Sookie’s brain kicked into high gear on a number of levels at the same time. The smell! “Stop! Take the silver off him! Now! Please! I got… no I, we, just got…” Sookie was trying to sit up but the nurse and doctor leaned in to restrain her, as the doctor said tersely to the cop, “Do as she says!” 

Relief flooded through Sookie when she saw the officer carefully remove the silver cuffs and slip them into a lead-lined carrying case on his Sam Browne duty belt. “Thank you, and no, no charges, I apologize for wasting your time.” she said quietly and she lay back quietly against the pillows. Bill’s eyes no longer looked sad and it dawned on her that it had been pain she was seeing, as well as sadness. 

The officer gave her a smile and said, “No bother ma’am, we do have to make certain whenever there is an Emergency Blood Call. You get some rest, good night now.” He gave her a smile that was a bit disconcerting as his fangs were out, and then said to Bill as he stepped away. “You keep yourself under better control, do you hear me?” the tone of his voice was one Sookie wouldn’t dream disagreeing with! 

Bill thanked the officer and walked him to the door, as he came back to the bedside Sookie was shocked at the emotions playing across his face. He sat beside her and picked up her hand, as if it were as made of spun glass. The doctor patted her shoulder and smiled kindly, “This will take another hour or so, we used the rapid infuser for two units of packed cells and two more of O-neg… you two need to be a little more careful.” He looked at Bill them back at Sookie, “I’ll check back in about an hour, Mr. Compton,” he looked at Sookie, “Miss Stackhouse.” 

Bill didn’t get up to take them to the door and the doctor and his EMT assistant (Sookie had heard) left the room and Bill’s face fell and ruby tears filled his eyes, “Sookie…” 

“Hey! None of that! Baby, come here, crawl in with me, please?” Bill stood and walked to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers, “Take your clothes off first.” Bill froze and stared, she couldn’t keep the smile from her face so she said, “Okay, how about some sleep pants at least.” He stripped, walking naked to his suitcase and pulling the sleep pants on before sliding gently under the covers and getting next to her, but not touching her. 

“Bill…” she said carefully, her voice almost dripping with honey, she very gingerly but carefully turned up on her side, before reaching out and wiping her thumb across his cheek, capturing the tear before she licked it away. She brought her head toward his and said, “Will you please hold me?” She kissed him and he slid his body next to hers. They lay with their heads on the pillow, eye to eye and Sookie said, “I’m not sure what that was exactly, but man! Do you think we could maybe do that like every year on our anniversary or something?” 

If Bill hadn’t been lying down, he would have fallen down. “Excuse me? Sookie! Do you not understand that I almost killed you?” 

Sookie laughed and said, “Well, duh! Why do you think we should only do it once a year?” 

Bill stared into her eyes, his mind unable to comprehend her words. “Sookie, I almost drained you! I had to call for help! I was almost arrested because of it! On my god… I’ve brain damaged you! Your brain didn’t get enough oxygen…” 

Sookie couldn’t help herself, she laughed out loud and placed her hand alongside his face, being careful to not catch the IV tubing and said, “Oh baby… I never believed that my sexual experiences could ever be better than what they’ve been. I mean… for years I thought sexual releases like the ones you give me were nothing more than somebody else’s fiction! And I’ve got to say… you have never disappointed me. But this? This was like I was transported to some other astral plane or something! Promise me we’ll do it again someday?” 

Bill was dumbstruck. When he finally spoke, his voice was above a whisper, “No, I can’t ever do that to you again Sookie! Don’t you understand? If I would have done this to you at home I would have had to turn you! You don’t want that! Sookie…!” 

She laughed and said, “Yeah, that’s why I let you do it here. I knew they have stuff like that to help out.” She frowned slightly, “sorry about the silver though. I didn’t know they’d do that.” 

Bill was so completely astounded he couldn’t make a sound. Sookie said, “It also goes to show how much you’ve been pushing yourself. Just how many times _have_ you had the bleeds lately? Did you think I wouldn’t notice when you answered the door? Why do you think I pushed you so?” 

Realization showed in Bill’s eyes and she leaned into him and kissed him very softly on the lips, then whispered, “I do have to ask something though.” 

“What dearheart?” he touched her lips with his. 

“Ah… I wasn’t quite expecting the friction thing? Do you think?” 

Bill’s head jerked suddenly as he absorbed her words, his fangs dropped and he quickly punctured two fingers, slipping them under the sheets and touching her very gently, “Inside?”” he looked into her eyes. 

She smiled and kissed him again, “No, the inside is still giving me wonderful little gifts by way of delightful aftershocks,” she flicked the tip of her tongue between his lips to touch the hypersensitive spots just behind his fangs, “so if you don’t mind…” 

“Sookie!” his voice tried to sound shocked, but it came out much too strangled and she just smiled. 

“What? Afraid you won’t live up to the high standard you set?” 

His body molded itself to hers, but this time, every touch, every kiss… was feather light and slow. His hands and his mouth traveled every inch of her body and he pierced his finger more than once to remove the marks he’d left earlier and it wasn’t long before her breathing quickened but he held her back, time and again but when she was finally on that golden cusp, he took her earlobe between his teeth and nipped lightly before he whispered, “Maybe twice a year if you’re very, very good.” She fell. 

Hard.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was propped up in bed with a tray across her lap, eating a late dinner, she was starving, and Sookie guessed that her body needed extra fuel after the blood loss. Who knew? Oh well. The doctor had removed the IV and her blood count had been checked and was within normal limits but just barely. The doctor gave her a loading dose of vitamin B and also a booster of iron and told her to take it easy for a day or two. Bill sat propped up beside her, the black invitation in his hand. 

“How did you know I was in New Orleans? I didn’t even know until almost dawn.” Sookie just smiled as she chewed a bite of the best honeydew she’d ever tasted. Then Bill smiled… “Mr.”

“Garth” she finished and gave him a glorious smile. 

Bill sighed, and Sookie barely concealed a grin. She wondered if Bill was even aware that he did that when he was about to speak about something unpleasant. “Sookie, you must know, I had nothing to do with this and even if I had, I would have had the fight with you before they were even ordered.” 

His dry delivery and knowing statement made Sookie laugh out loud. “I know, and believe me, I was horrified at some of my reactions when I first got blindsided with the damn things.” He cocked his head slightly as if to signal her to go on, but she just shook her head and said, “Not about to go back there. By the way, can you even mail black envelopes? Anna said she thought the Post Office would have to special handle them or something and put some kind of white stickers on them to go through the sorting machines or something like that.” 

“Well,” Bill said calmly, “actually, they aren’t mailed, they get sent by private couriers.” 

Sookie swallowed just before her mouth popped open and her eyes grew wide. “All of them?” she asked, shocked silly. 

Bill just nodded and kept his eyes on the invitation in his hand. After a moment, Sookie reached over to lift his chin so his eyes met hers. “Baby, I think it’s time you tell me exactly what this all means, please?” 

Bill’s blue eyes took hers in then looked at her tray, “Done?” She just nodded; Bill took the tray from her lap and put it in the dresser. He got back in bed and pulled her next to him, cradling her in his arms. She relaxed against him and he slowly drew his hand back and forth across her arm and shoulder. “The contact information about Eric was investigated with more fervor after I even told you about it. Confirmation was absolute; Eric has come back to the United States, although at the last sighting, he was still far in the north, Wisconsin I think.” 

“If you have a way of sighting him, why can’t you just catch him?” Sookie couldn’t quite grasp why the two were not possible. 

“Mainly because we don’t have many vampires older than him. Those that are, are either royalty or were ancients against coming out of the coffin and refuse to help capture a creature that they believe is simply living as he should be and they think he should be left alone.” 

“Sooo…” Sookie drew the word out to give herself a moment to reconcile her next question. “Just how many of these Royal or ‘ancient’ vampires are going to be at our ceremony?” When Bill didn’t answer immediately she had a bad feeling. 

“Probably? All of them once they receive the invitations. Sook…” he stopped speaking when she held her hand up to stop him and pushed away from his chest so she could see his face. Bill could see from the look in her eyes that the next few seconds of their conversation was going to be crucial. 

“So, what you’re saying is that there is in all likelihood going to be more than 600 people at our ceremony. And of those six or even, god forbid up to 650, most will be there only with the purpose of seeing Eric captured, tried, convicted and executed. Before, during or after our ritual, is that, about right?” 

Bill looked Sookie in the eye and simply nodded his head, he was about to speak but Sookie stopped him once more. “Bill, tell me the truth, what are the chances they won’t capture him before we begin?” 

Something suddenly occurred to him and it shocked him, “Very slim. I believe we will capture Eric before he gets anywhere near us. Sookie, are you upset or are you extremely calm?” 

Well, that was a very strange question and Sookie said, “Good heavens Bill! Why would you think I’m extremely calm? The doctor gave me blood, not a sedative!” Then Sookie grasped the meaning behind his query. “You can’t feel me? Bill! What the hell?” 

Bill and Sookie both said, ‘The blood’, at the same instant and Sookie began to shake, she’d known she forced Bill to feed to aggressively but she’d not even begun to consider the bigger picture until now. He’d fed to the point where their blood bond had been seriously weakened and she grew slightly dizzy at the thought of how close to death she’d really come. She dropped back onto his chest and he held her tight. 

“Don’t worry darling, in a day or two, I’ll be strong enough to feed you and our bond will be strengthened immediately, we could even try a little later.” 

Sookie sighed deeply and said, “No… it will be fine. Keep talking before I flip out, okay?” 

Bill had to give Sookie a great deal of credit; she appeared to be handling this with a logical mind. He also knew that he was going to have to be very, very careful, because with her emotions being so muted for him, she could also go off like a landmine. He sighed again, and Sookie smiled against his chest as she heard the unnecessary air enter and exit his chest. “If by some complete miracle that Eric gets past the sentries and additional security…” 

“Wait, first tell me how this is gonna start.” 

“Alright, you understand that you will be in a secure area adjacent to where the altar will be.” She nodded. “Normally you would be attended by Anna, Rose and as midnight approaches, Mr. Garth. We’ve made significant changes to your ritual room. There will be video cameras placed everywhere, above the ceiling, even inside the walls. There will be a minimum of eight sentries posted, and Mr. Garth has also insisted that John and Frank be with you at all times.

Furthermore, he will be supplying a fairly large contingent of additional, demon-heritage backup guards to assist.” 

Sookie frowned and said, “Won’t that tip Eric off?” 

“No, if Eric knows about the ceremony, as we believe he does, he is also most likely aware that Mr. Garth will be there, along with other royalty. As such, your ideas were discussed at great length. Eric will simply believe he has nothing to fear, in fact, he will most likely dismiss it overall."

“I sure as hell hope so!” Sookie muttered vehemently. Bill dropped a kiss to the top of her head as a reply and gave her a squeeze. 

“We believe we will intercept him before he gets anywhere near either of us.” Bill was oddly comforted when he felt a sudden stab of fear. “Don’t be scared sweetheart; I will have as much protection as you will have.” Sookie relaxed. 

“What will happen if he manages to crash the ritual? Will they really try him before they finish with us?” 

Bill wished he could see Sookie’s face, some small way to try and figure out what would or wouldn’t be the right thing to say but he didn’t have the luxury so he had to forge ahead regardless. “Sookie, if Eric gets close enough to stop the ceremony, it will mean there has been a catastrophic failure of some sort and it will mean our ritual will end at that juncture.” 

Bill waited, he could feel the tension in her body, he had a vague sense of annoyance before Sookie said, “All I can say if that happens? I’ll ask them to let me stake the son of a bitch myself!” Bill was so surprised at her words that he laughed out loud. Before he could say anything, his phone rang and Sookie instantly recognized the ring tone as Nan’s. Sookie had once suggested the ringtone should be of the theme music of the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz, but Bill declined to do it. 

She pushed herself off Bill, brushed his lips with hers and scooted out of the bed and into the bathroom as Bill picked up his phone. When she emerged wrapped in a white robe, almost as soft and thick as the ones at Mr. Garth’s, he was still on the phone, but was kneeling on the floor looking through the papers he’d sent flying when they were in the middle of their frenzied encounter. She knew better than to try and help, he’d have scanned and retrieved what he needed before she was capable of turning a page over to look at it. She just perched at the edge of the bed after taking a banana off the tray, peeling it and eating it as she noted the sharp edge to Bill’s voice. That was never a good sign. 

Bill disconnected and stood with his hands full of papers and Sookie marveled at the way he put them in perfect order the way a casino dealer would shuffle a deck of cards. He looked at her then a bit sheepishly and before she could ask what was up, he came to sit beside her. “Ah, I have something I have to tell you, can you be ready to leave in the next ten minutes?” 

Sookie was stunned and stammered, “Um, yeah I guess so, why?” 

“Because I’ve been suspended until further notice and if we leave now we can make it back to Shreveport before sunrise.” 

“Why?!” Sookie asked her voice echoing complete shock. 

“It seems the AVL has issues with nearly draining your fiancée in a relatively public place. I’ll explain on the way home, why don’t you get dressed.” He handed her the overnight bag she’d brought with her and she opened it operating on autopilot. Bill was acting as if it wasn’t an issue of real consequence, but Sookie knew better… this was bad, really bad and for the first time that night, she wished she hadn’t come to New Orleans. 

 **End Results**  

After they’d checked out, they went to the parking garage and Bill held his hand out. Sookie didn’t hesitate, she handed her keys over and they got in the car. The only words Bill had spoken were only those needed to be said to the desk clerk. They got on the road and Sookie kept her eyes straight ahead. Bill was… well, he was blank. He didn’t look as if he was holding back terrible anger and he certainly didn’t look sad or guilty. Still, Sookie kept quiet and leaned back in her seat. Her mind recalled one of the many dark nights she’d spent with Pam while she healed and fought to recover from Eric’s heinous abuse. 

_Pam sat staring at the wall, her eyes took in no details, and she was feeling no emotion of any kind. As such, she told Sookie, “If there is anything you want to know, now is the time to ask.” Pam heard Sookie’s quick intake of breath, she’d just surprised the hell out of the woman who was probably the best friend she’d ever had in her long life._

_“Are you sure Pam,” Sookie asked gently. Pam nodded. “How could Eric just up and do this to you?  You are his, well, were his child.”_

_Pam thought about it and then spoke with amazing clarity, all things considered. “Sookie, inside every vampire, there is a primal desire, a primitive and instinctual response to pressures and situations. Humans refer to it as ‘flight or fight’. There is no flight or fight with us. We’re killers. We kill to live; we kill because it appeals to our basest desire. We’re at the top of the food chain and that is never going to change.”_

_“Some vampires are able to tamp that part of them down, suppress it to the point that it never interferes with their own existence. Some become unhinged in the effort to remain civilized; others never try it disguise it any longer than it takes to acquire their next meal.”_

_Pam went silent and Sookie knew that she was not done speaking, so she sat there quietly waiting for Pam to continue. A few minutes later, Pam whispered, “Eric just, he just went mad. Eric wanted you Sookie, he wants you still.” Sookie couldn’t keep from shuddering in revulsion at Pam’s words. “When Mr. Garth forced Eric into a position where he lost any and all control over his life? He lost it. Sookie, you know that Eric behaves like a spoiled child, a petty and vicious child, with a capacity for violence you can’t imagine. Eric does not take losing well or lightly.”_

_Pam turned her head and looked at Sookie with lusterless eyes. “Mr. Garth put you on a pedestal and surrounded it with a million wood and silver stakes. Eric was denied what he wanted, it went from being an ‘intrigue’; the slight inferences to leave the stoic Mr. Compton behind and take a walk on the wild side with him, the flirting, the rubbing it in Bill’s face trying to get a rise out of him… to simply coming down to being flat out denied you, his most coveted bright, shiny toy?”_

_“Every vampire has that horror in them Sookie. I took what Eric dished out because he was my maker. But… there were more hundreds, likely thousands of times when I treated humans with no more significance than stepping on a June bug. Sometimes it was because I was provoked, sometimes it was because I was bored.” Pam looked deeply into Sookie’s eyes and said, “Sookie, sometimes I killed because I just fucking felt like it.”_

_Pam’s words hit Sookie like a physical blow. Sookie couldn’t imagine the look that must be plastered on her face. It was the next sentence that made her mad. “You think Bill isn’t capable of that? You think under no circumstances would Bill act even remotely like I’ve described?”_

_“Bill is just as much of a killer as Eric and me. It’s just that he is one of those vampires that hide it better than some.”_

_“Now just a damn minute Pam!”_

_“Sookie, do you want to know just how easy it could be? All you need is to push him… one of the things you hate most about his job is the stress he’s under. Not getting enough rest, getting the bleeds sometimes for days at a time, his body is weakening, sure he chugs TruBlood but that doesn’t cut the thirst and the hunger, not when you’re suffering from the bleeds. You don’t allow him to get donor blood, so instead… he starves. He gets hungry enough Sookie; you could push him into losing control in the blink of an eye.”_

_Sookie was stunned by Pam’s statement. “What if, what would happen?”_

_Pam hesitated, “Sookie, Bill loves you so much that he could possibly hold himself in check. He could possibly hang onto that part of him that is his, very strong and noble control, but there is no guarantee Sookie, if you push him hard enough, his true nature will emerge and you could find yourself in serious trouble.”_

_“It’s what happened with Eric. He was shoved over the brink and I was his closest target. The fact that I’m blond probably didn’t help much either. The problem was simple really, he brought out what could have been a thousand years’ worth of bottled up aggression and anger, and there was no escaping it. The crueler and more degrading things he could do, to Gustav and me… the more it fed him. Sookie, he did things that you will never fathom. Things that will haunt ME for the rest of my life… Sookie, Eric was so far gone that if I moved my head in a way he disliked? It was like pushing the button to launch a warhead from the silo. My advice for you and the danger of pushing Bill? For the sake of all you hold holy, don’t do it, don’t ever try and bring that part of Bill to the surface.”_

_They talked until dawn and Sookie asked Pam many questions and though Pam thought she shouldn’t, she told Sookie how to bring out the predator in Bill in an emergency situation where he needed blood desperately. As Pam talked and explained, she prayed that Sookie would never attempt it. Sookie seemed unable to accept the fact that if she ever pushed Bill that far, it could cost Sookie her life and that made Pam more, melancholy than she could have ever imagined._  

Sookie was so lost in thought, she had missed the fact that Bill had spoken to her. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” She fought to get her head back in the game. It had been just over an hour before Bill asked, “Did you do that on purpose?” 

Sookie’s heart sank; this was because of what she’d done. She turned toward him and answered very quietly, “I didn’t drive to New Orleans with the express purpose of attacking you. Well, yeah I did but not that way, I just was hoping we could discuss things… and you know, make love and then I’d…” 

She stopped speaking when he reached over to take her hand in his. “I want to know why you did that. First, before anything else. Why did you do it?” 

Sookie’s mind raced, so many different answers and explanations ran through her mind but she just spoke the truth, “I saw you and you looked so awful! I just- I just knew you’d never take enough of me, you know, drink from me, to make you better so I, I upset you.” Her voice was hardly more than a whisper when she said, “So I guess, that technically, I did do it on purpose. Bill, I’m so sor…” 

Bill surprised her by lifting their hands to his lips and kissing hers, “You can’t un-ring a bell sweetheart, and we’ll just have to deal with it.” 

Sookie had no words to say, she had so many questions, a million questions! But she wouldn’t voice a single one, not tonight. They made it to Shreveport with seven minutes to spare. They hadn’t exchanged so much as a single word during the rest of the drive. They undressed and Bill pulled down the sheets, they got into bed and Sookie found herself quite nervous, not sure of what to expect. Then Bill reached over and slid her close to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her mouth gently, his tongue touching hers in a slow and gentle way. He broke the kiss and whispered, his lips still brushing hers, “I love you Sookie.” He then tucked her head beneath his chin and both were asleep in mere moments.

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie woke, she was taken aback for two reasons, Bill wasn’t in bed with her and she could smell coffee. She’d never admit it to anyone but the smell of fresh brewed coffee was more tantalizing than why Bill wasn’t still at rest. She used the bathroom and put her robe on before heading to the kitchen. There she found Bill sitting at the kitchen table, addressing black envelopes while her favorite mug stood waiting for her across the table opposite of him. 

She leaned over as he lifted his head to meet her kiss, she sat down and picked up her mug and took a sip. She watched Bill write another name of one of the envelopes, he was writing with a feather quill, using gold ink dipped from a bottle. It looked almost like it was real gold and Sookie marveled at Bill’s incredibly fine hand. She picked up one of the envelopes from the pile that were already finished and was impressed. They looked exactly as if they had been printed on a press, the calligraphy was flawless, the ink, even and crisp. 

She looked at Bill and said quietly, “Babe, considering I’ve probably killed your career, do you really think you should be up so early? Or is it because you’re finally going to blow up at me because of what I did?” 

Sookie jumped when Bill laughed out loud, not to mention when she suddenly found herself being held on his lap and his tongue playing in her mouth! She kissed him back and then he pulled away to look into her eyes. 

“First,” he said kindly, “you haven’t ruined my career, second,” he nuzzled her neck just enough to make her sigh, “I’m not up early, you, however have gotten up quite late, the sun set more than  two hours ago, and third,” He slowly drew his tongue slowly up her throat from her collarbone to her earlobe, before he whispered, “The only thing I intend to do with you is take you in the hot tub and make love to you until you fall asleep in my arms, only after you finish your coffee of course.” 

Sookie shuddered in his arms and said, “Coffee can be reheated.” Fifteen seconds later the jets turned on.

 **XxXxX**  

After about an hour’s nap, Sookie woke happily in Bill’s arms. She stretched and felt her body sing in sated pleasure. Bill gently tipped her chin up with his finger and kissed her softly. “Do you feel like talking?” 

Sookie’s inner coward tried to convince her to say no, but she knew she had something to answer for so she took a deep breath and nodded. She was afraid her voice might waver if she spoke aloud. 

Bill moved so that they lay on their sides, face to face so he could look in her eyes and Bill saw what he thought he would, tremendous guilt. “Sweetheart, you did a very dangerous thing. I understand why you felt you had to, to a certain extent but Sookie, my darling… don’t you see how foolish that was? Just because we were at a place where help was available, didn’t make it the least bit safe! There was no guarantee that they could save you! If I’d drank just a bit more, if you’d not passed out when you did, if I hadn’t regained my senses as quickly as I did…” 

“Sookie, I need more answers and you need to know a few things as well. The AVL, quite obviously Nan in particular, isn’t too thrilled about me having to place an EBC. Hence, the suspension.” Sookie began to speak up but Bill held up his hand to stop her. “Please let me finish. I know that you are confused, I’m confused! I know that I downplayed the seriousness of it all. But I cannot allow you to believe any longer, that I was actually alright with what happened!” 

Bill closed his eyes and Sookie was in tears when she saw the look of pain and sadness on Bill’s face. When he opened his eyes, the crimson tears brimming on the edges, made the incredible blue of his eyes that much more beautiful. “Sookie,” he said, his voice breaking with emotion, “I would have met the sun in the morning, if I had killed you that night.” A ruby tear made its way down his cheeks towards the pillow and Sookie’s did the same. “We will never do that again, Sookie. Never again.” 

Sookie’s heart broke at the sound of such fear and grief in Bill’s voice. Sookie threw herself at him and he held her tightly as she said over and over, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” She began to sob and when she realized Bill was crying too she was beside herself. They held one another tightly, each giving the other comfort and reassurance, before slipping into a calmer state and eventually dozing off. 

About an hour later Sookie slowly became aware of Bill beside her. His fingers traced long, slow, feather light trails up and down her back. She smiled and turned just enough that his fingers now followed a path up her side, slowing as they reached the curve of her breast, with tantalizing promise, his fingers circled her breast, careful not to touch her already aching, hardening nipple. When one finger danced across it almost by accident, she couldn’t help but gasp, it felt like fire and she wanted him, she wanted him now! 

With her hands flat on his chest, she pushed him and he turned on his back and she moved onto him with one fluid motion, her breathing quickening as she engulfed him with her wet, velvet self. She rolled her hips forward and felt the pleasure of every inch of him as she did. She leaned forward, taking his hands and putting them on her breasts, he immediately ran his thumbs across her rock-hard nipples and that sensation along with another roll of her hips had her whimpering with need, she snapped her hips in a quick move and the pleasure flooded every nerve ending she had. 

Bill sat up and took her nipple in his mouth, his fangs snicked into place and when she felt the tips just barely pierce the tender skin on either side of the hard and highly sensitive nipple, she was rocked by a zenith so sudden she cried out, as her innermost self-contracted and pulsed around him. Bill flipped her then and he began to move above her, his strokes were long and slow and her fingers dug into his back, his flank… he struggled to remain slow, surprised at himself. Sookie lifted her head and suckled his nipple, drawing a low moan from his lips. She ran her hands down the front of his body; slowly she slid them past his waist and lower. 

The closer Sookie got to the place they were joined the more difficult Bill found it to continue slowly, he drank in the warm glow of her deep brown eyes, eyes filled with love and want and desire, her full lips parted slightly, the tip of her pink tongue wet them as she whispered his name, then she moved her hands lower still, carefully and tenderly caressing his jewels as he moved within her, her thumbs sometimes applying pressure to the sides of his length as he drew back, a sensation that all but brought him to climax.

She kept her eyes locked on his and they began to move slightly faster. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and when she did he got to his knees, pulling her with him, they kissed, their tongues dancing and dueling, she flicked the sensitive spots behind his fangs, he flicked the roof of her mouth and she pressed against him, before loosening her grip with her legs long enough to reach behind him and clutch his tight and muscled flank, pushing him deeper, her breath coming in great gulps and he felt her delicious tightening and he held her steady as he moved faster and deeper, his name became almost a chant, matched to his thrusts, her panting, she tipped her head back, begging him now, expecting it, needing it. 

Bill found himself at a place he’d never been before… he couldn’t bring himself to feed from her.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill and Sookie were once again at the kitchen table. Sookie was drinking a cup of nuked coffee and Bill was paging through the envelopes, both avoiding the elephant in the room. Oddly enough it was Sookie that spoke first, “Why didn’t you bite me? You always feed from me.” 

Bill glanced at the envelope in his hand but was unaware of it. His mind was troubled because he was considering telling Sookie a lie. He stared at the envelope a second longer before he told the truth. “I don’t know Sookie… I just, it just didn’t feel right.” His eyes were full of sorrow and hers held such shock and dismay at his words he had to look away. 

“Dear God, what have I done?” Sookie whispered, her tone horrified. She pushed back from the table so abruptly, her chair tipped over, clattering on the ceramic tiles as she raced for the bedroom, Bill met her at the bedroom door and he gathered her in his arms and walked to the bed, sitting down on it holding the sobbing Sookie in his arms, cooing softly, he worked to calm her while his mind searched for the best way to broach the subject once again. 

Sookie was inconsolable and he couldn’t stop her from sobbing and shaking in his arms. He told her he loved her, he told her he was sorry, he told her it wasn’t anything that mattered, it just happened… still she cried, her sobs turning to slow and quiet tears. He rocked her and rubbed her back, and though it took a while, her tears finally began to abate. He held her close unsure of how to ask her why she’d done it. He knew there had to be more to it than seeing him rundown from the bleeds. Finally, when she was calmed enough he got up and gently laid her down on the bed, he went to the bathroom and got a warm, wet washcloth and cleaned her tears away. 

He got into bed with her and she gave him a wan smile. He smiled back and smoothed her hair back from her face. “Dearheart, we need to discuss this, I’m at such a loss! I don’t understand your actions and I need to. Why do you want me to believe that you simply reacted to my appearance? You yourself agreed to my supplementing with donor blood! More than likely had you not shown up I would have simply ordered a liter and would have even ordered a second if it didn’t set me to right. So, I have got to know what is at the bottom of this! Please darling, I’m begging you, please tell me why.” 

Sookie’s eyes red-rimmed and shiny could not hold his. She dropped her gaze from him and took a shaky, uneven breath. When she spoke, her words didn’t surprise him all that much, he’d almost been expecting them. “I wanted to know if you could be like other vampires.” 

Bill nodded and asked as kindly as kindly as he could, “You wanted to know if I was like Eric.” He was careful not to make it sound like a question, nor an accusation. He needed to get her talking. Her answers were important to his own peace of mind. 

Sookie tried to speak, choked up a bit, before saying, “I-I guess so.” 

Bill felt a slow rush of confusion and sadness, but it was as if they were very far away. She needed to drink from him, but first he needed to know more. “Sookie, why now?” 

She sighed heavily and wiped away a tear, Bill wanted to jump for joy when she willingly looked at him and shrugged her shoulders slightly before saying, and “It was, like that book, like all the things that lined up in just the right way? The perfect storm of the century or something?” Bill nodded and smiled to encourage her and was grateful her voice already sounded stronger when she said, “I’ve been going through the ceremony and then those, god awful, things show up and I’m pissed and then I pissed you off and…” Her eyes flitted away from his for a split-second, “I wanted to see you and I wanted to confront you, but not in a bad way,” she said hastily. “More like we could have a little tiff and then have wonderful makeup sex and I wouldn’t care about all this other shit.” 

Bill could see her struggling, so he pulled her closer to him, cocooning her so she could feel more comfortable telling him without having to face him as she ‘confessed’. “Go on,” he whispered as quietly as a shadow. 

“When you opened the door? I got a little mad for real, you shouldn’t have looked that way, you should have been better and then… I just don’t know why exactly, but I suddenly needed to know if what I was told was really true.” Bill lay quiet and still as Sookie took a deep, quavering breath in and blew it out. “I wanted to see if I could make you lose it, I was so sure you wouldn’t.” Bill was more than a little surprised at the last few words, he’d never expected that! 

She fell quiet and Bill debated and after a moment asked delicately, “Does that change your feelings about me? About us?” 

Sookie gasped and launched herself from her prone position. She placed her hands on either side of Bill’s face and stuttered, “N-no, no! Of course not, I mean, I was sorta startled but… aren’t we okay? I thought we were okay!” Her eyes were filled with worry and her emotions seemed about to overwhelm her. 

Bill sat up and gathered her back in his arms and lay back against the pillows. “We’re fine darling, we’re perfectly fine.” He kissed the crown of her head and built up the courage to ask his next question. “Sookie, do you want to call off the vampire ceremony?” Bill waited for her response and wasn’t upset when she didn’t immediately answer. He felt it was a good sign, she was truly thinking about what she wanted. 

When she did answer, her first words weren’t what he expected. “I can’t be sure, but I want to have the ceremony because it’s probably the best chance we’ll have at getting Eric. But that’s not the only reason, I want everyone you think is important enough to know, that I love you Bill Compton. I will always love you and if that means giving some of my blood in front of witnesses and binding myself to you forever. Then that’s just what I want to do, okay?” 

Bill hugged her tight and said, “Okay. But you’ve brought something else up,” 

“Bill!” she cried out with a laugh. 

“Not that Sookie… he moved her so he could see her face and said, “I don’t like the mute button being on between us, will you drink from me?” She nodded and they moved themselves to sit up against the headboard. Bill put his arms around her and Sookie leaned back against his chest. He brought his wrist to his mouth and his fangs dropped as he did. He opened his vein and as soon as the blood began to flow, Sookie took his arm and drew it to her mouth. 

Bill felt a rush of incredible sensations when she began to draw his blood into her mouth, he felt himself harden which was to be expected. Sookie knew it too, because she dropped one hand to his length to caress it as her sweet lips and tongue brought him a pleasure as deep as any he ever felt with her. She felt his arm healing so she licked the last bit of it, then turned her head to kiss Bill with his blood still wet on her lips. They kissed slowly and deeply. They took their time and savored each sensation, Bill was being inundated with wave after wave of emotion and he marveled in it, just those few hours without it had proven without a doubt that he could not live without her. 

They repositioned themselves on the bed and began to make love, slowly, delicately, with whisper-soft touches, and slow deep kisses. When he entered her, he felt as if every sensation in her body and his were hard-wired to his brain. They moved against each other in slow motion, each one savoring the touch and taste of the other. Even as their climaxes came to fruition, it was like one long slow fall… Sookie had never experienced anything else like it before in her life. It was something Bill could not recall doing before… even though she had fed from him, he had not been able to do the same. She did not bring the matter up afterward when they lay sated in one another’s arms. After a bit, she fell asleep and Bill felt a bit of relief. 

While she slept, Bill turned their conversation over again and again in his mind. Part of him felt glad she hadn’t pushed their lovemaking into a more vigorous encounter. He wondered as she lay sleeping beside him, if she’d done it for the same reason he had kept it so slow and deliberate. He tried to believe that all things considered the last thing she needed was for him to be feeding on her. Of course, he could have bitten and not actually drank, it wasn’t like he’d never done that before, and actually he knew they had done exactly that on other occasions when she’d been a little anemic. He refused to allow himself to light on the truth; he couldn’t face it just yet. He closed his eyes and the images that flooded his mind’s eye forced him to face the truth whether he was ready to or not. 

Even as dawn pulled at him, he couldn’t succumb to it, not before he admitted to himself what was really and truly wrong. Bill was terrified, simply terrified that if he ever bit Sookie again he would lose control. The truly wretched part was how much he wished she’d never opened his own version of Pandora’s Box. Bill’s body shuddered violently at the thought. That was the ultimately chilling, horribly disturbing, extremely alarming and unvarnished truth… he _wanted_ to lose control again. 

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ramifications**

Sookie woke quite early, it was barely six. She knew it was because of the combination of sleeping an entire day but more to the point it was because of taking Bill’s blood. She got out of bed and traced her fingers lightly down Bill’s face before heading for the kitchen; she flipped the coffeepot on and returned to the bedroom to take a shower.

She had a lot to think about and as she lathered up her hair, she worried about some of it. While their lovemaking had been as incredible if not better, than pretty much always… it bothered her that Bill hadn’t fed. No, that wasn’t what bothered her most. He hadn’t even _bit_ and that was almost unprecedented! She rinsed her hair and added conditioner and thought about what she’d done. 

She had to admit, she’d been pretty surprised when Bill told her they could never again get so wrapped up in the moment that he would allow a lack of control on his part. It had been incredible and scary and unequivocally one of the most erotic encounters Sookie had ever experienced in her life. But what was it that made it so erotic? As she began rinsing the conditioner out, she wondered if it was solely because of the danger, pretty stupid when you thought about it. Was it because she touched on a part of Bill she never knew existed? 

She’d seen him in ‘action’ so to speak, when he fought and helped save her. She knew there was a murderous and deadly thing coiled deep inside him. But she hadn’t been alone with him in a hotel room when she’d seen him defend her from those that would do her harm. She turned off the water and wrapped her hair in a towel, using another to dry her body. Was it fear of the unknown, that made it seem so, so, heady and amazingly powerful? Her hands shook slightly as her body tingled from head to toe at the thought of how powerful and intense her climaxes had been. Was it really just that simple? She wasn’t sure. 

A smile played at her lips as she felt the tiny tweaks of a tender muscle being moved, or that delicious ache she felt at the center of her sexual core. The smile faded as she finished drying herself. The zings she loved the most, she didn’t have this morning. The hyper-sensitive spots where Bill had bitten or fed from, before healing them to not leave marks. There were never any scars, but there was always heightened sensitivity, a tangible and sensual feeling when she touched the places where his fangs had penetrated her. There had been times when she could bring herself to the verge of climax by drawing her fingers across the healed skin. 

As she combed through her hair, she couldn’t help but second guess her actions. Had Pam been right? Had she brought a part of Bill to the surface that she should have left alone? She stopped combing and sat down in the vanity chair, how did she really feel about this? She’d felt afraid but then it had become so unbelievably and completely _surreal_. It had been utterly mind blowing, incredibly heady, a rush like she’d never felt before. Then she’d passed out from blood loss. She tossed her comb onto the counter, put her elbows on the vanity and held her head in her hands. Yeah, that part hadn’t exactly been the highlight of the night. She sighed heavily and finally got up, walked into the closet and got dressed. When she left the walk-in, she crossed to the side of the bed and as was her custom, she brushed Bill’s hair off his forehead and brushed a kiss there. 

When Sookie left to pour her coffee, Bill opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He felt every emotion that had crossed through Sookie’s mind and he sighed because he couldn’t help himself. She was as confused as he was and that couldn’t be good.

**XxXxX**

 Mid-morning, Sookie made a quick phone call then left the apartment. She headed to Mr. Garth’s penthouse with her laptop in hand. Of course, there was John to greet her and someone was waiting to serve her whatever she wanted. She asked for a sweet tea, talked to John for a minute or two, she took the glass from the young woman, said good bye to John and headed to the rooftop garden. She made herself comfortable in her favorite spot and just sat and relaxed for a few minutes. She could smell all the subtle scents of the flowers, could hear bees buzzing as they collected the pollen. 

She leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt so calm here, so content. Maybe it was simply because it was often a respite for her, but it was more than likely because she could be herself and a plus was the fact that she could sit there and not have a single mind interlope within hers.

The only other places she had that sought-after silence were the apartment here and Bill’s house in Bon Temps. She wasn’t sure how long she sat, drinking in the sunshine and the overall effect of the garden before she heard a soft whisper, say her name. 

She was surprised to see Mr. Garth. “Oh! I’m sorry! I wouldn’t have intruded upon you if I’d known you were here! 

Mr. Garth gave her a beaming smile before leaning over to kiss her cheeks. He sat across from her, “Nonsense child! The garden is yours any time you desire it! So, tell me, how are the wedding preparations going?” 

Sookie sighed and a shadow of a frown crossed her face for just an instant. “By all accounts, pretty well I guess. I haven’t freaked out,” she grinned just a little before finishing, “Yet.” 

Mr. Garth chuckled. 

“If I’m honest with myself it’s the…” she hesitated for a split second, almost as if she shouldn’t say it out loud because if she did she’d jinx things. 

“Let me guess?  The joining ceremony and all of this Northman unpleasantness?” Mr. Garth said. Sookie just nodded and Mr. Garth leaned over to take her hand and held it in one of his massive ones. “Sookie, I vow this to you here and now, Northman will not get near you, nor will he ruin your lovely occasion.” 

Sookie looked at his face and his eyes told her what she already knew. Nothing would keep Mr. Garth from making sure Eric wouldn’t make any kind of a scene. She smiled and gave his grizzly-sized ‘paw’ a squeeze and said, “I never doubted it.” He smiled and let go of her hand and she picked up her glass and took a sip. 

“My dear, I do have to ask you something a little personal and you do not have to answer if you don’t want to,” Sookie didn’t need to have the ability to read Mr. Garth’s mind to know what was coming. “It’s about, ah, the unfortunate incident in New Orleans, I was monumentally concerned when I learned you were involved in an EBC… Sookie, do you still feel safe with Mr. Compton?” 

Sookie’s mouth dropped open, she had not expected that! “Of course, I do, I am, perfectly safe, I mean…” her words came in a jumbled rush and Garth held up his hand to halt her. 

“Sweet child, there is no need for you to feel anxiety, forgive me my forwardness. What you and your young man do is not for me to be inquiring about, and I beg your forgiveness, I just wanted to be certain you felt safe and harbored no fears.” 

Sookie relaxed and smiled, “It’s okay, honest; I would have kicked him to the curb if I thought there was any danger.” She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. 

Garth relaxed visibly and Sookie gave him a brilliant smile. 

“So, what brings you to my garden today?” Mr. Garth asked. 

“Wedding vows.” Sookie answered. “It was my idea to add personal vows for the wedding in Bon Temps, and when I did, I thought I’d have these incredible words just falling from my head and now? Nothing. It’s driving me crazy! Every time I do write something down it sounds, I don’t know, lame or expected. I don’t want to fall into all those clichéd and expected kinds of things. I don’t want that whole, “Oh you are my soul mate and we’ll always be happy! Blah, blah, blah.” Sookie sat back in her seat and was surprised to hear Mr. Garth laugh lightly. 

“Dearest Sookie, don’t _think_ about the things you want to say, but rather _feel_ the things you want to say.” He clasped her hand lightly and said, “Think about the first time you looked at him and knew you were in love with him, remember what you felt the first time you kissed, the first time you said the words to one another… those words, those feelings, will be the defining factor in what you wish to convey. If you choose words from those feelings, they will never be considered clichéd or expected, because they will be your words, from your heart and that will be the only thing that matters.” 

He stood and as he did he brought Sookie to her feet. He embraced her and Sookie felt unbelievably tiny against him as she hugged him fiercely. “Thank you.” She whispered, “Thank you for everything!” 

He held her for a moment more then said, “Sookie, you are going to have a beautiful life with your Mr. Compton and rest assured nothing will ever happen to disturb that life.” With that he released her and said his farewell. In an instant, he was gone and Sookie picked up her laptop bag and sweet tea and made her way to one of the shaded tables. She sat down and fired up her laptop, opened a file and promptly deleted the content. She closed her eyes in thought for a minute and then began to type.

 **XxXxX**  

Inside his office and behind heavy, thick and sturdy doors, Mr. Garth was on the phone, he was nodding slightly as he listened and then agreed with whatever had been said. Then he continued, “I’m having concerns with him being with her at the moment. An EBC is nothing to ignore. Get him away from her for a few days. Yes, well then suspend the suspension. I’m not arguing with you about this.” Mr. Garth’s tone was absolutely lethal. “I’m telling you, get Compton away from her and do it now. I know how she feels; we need to find out what he’s feeling.” He listened and then said, “Yes, giving them, another night together is fine but no longer.” Mr. Garth hung up before the other party had a chance to reply.

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie left the penthouse about an hour and a half later, she was pleased and very relaxed. She didn’t see Mr. Garth around, but then she hadn’t expected to either. John met her as she got off the elevator and escorted her to her car. They stood talking for a minute or two and Sookie couldn’t help but feel good. John was a sweet being and she always enjoyed talking to him. 

Sookie was in high spirits when she had an idea; she made her way to her favorite antique store, Encore to get some information from Miss Mabel. When she walked into the store, Miss Mabel came from the back and gave Sookie a warm and heartfelt hug. “Oh, my goodness girl! I was beginning to think you’d just forgotten all about me!” she exclaimed with a wide grin and a wink of an eye. 

“Never!” Sookie replied. “Actually, I’ve come to ask your advice.” 

“Do you want a glass of sweet tea?” 

“Sounds wonderful.” Sookie followed the woman to the back of the store to the small kitchen area. After Miss Mabel poured them each a glass, she motioned for Sookie to sit and once they were seated and there were a few pleasantries exchanged. Miss Mabel asked Sookie what she needed her help with. 

“Well, it’s for my wedding, you’re still planning on coming, aren’t you?” Sookie smiled. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Miss Mabel smiled happily. 

“Well,’ Sookie said a little sheepishly, “I’ve kind of let something go for a little too long and I’m hoping you can save me. See, I want to give all my girls in the wedding party something special. I’d planned on buying them matching necklaces, I thought they could wear them for the wedding and be something they’d like to keep,” Sookie’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, “but then I thought, their dresses matched and the more I thought about it, the more different they all are and well, I thought of something a little different and I’m holding out hope that you can help me. Do you have any or to you know someone that carries high quality, antique or vintage jewelry? 

“Oh! You came to the right place, child, matter a fact, come look at this.” They left the back room and Miss Mabel took out a set of keys and unlocked the big display case that also served as the front counter. Sookie knew if it was in the case, it’s was high quality and expensive. But she didn’t care, Sookie had planned all along to spend any amount of money she wanted on the girls and she was going to hold to it. 

Mabel lifting a black velvet display stand out of the case and placed it on top of the glass. Sookie knew what Miss Mabel was going to show her because Sookie was in love with it and knew it was going home with her! 

There were three necklaces on the black velvet and it was the one in the center that was simply exquisite. Sookie could tell from the look that the chain wasn’t silver but probably white gold and the stones looked flawless as they caught the afternoon sunlight from the big glass-fronted store. “May I?” Sookie asked and Miss Mabel nodded and smiled. 

Sookie carefully picked the necklace up and turned it to look at it. It had three opals on either side of the chain and the fire within them was amazing. The chain was an intricate Art Deco styling and was flawlessly done. The links were textured and the opals were each set with four prongs. Where the chains joined, a descending chain dropped from the center that held two stones the first an opal, the same size as the others and just below that was the focal point of the piece, a sapphire that Sookie guessed was perhaps slightly smaller than a third of a karat. 

“Oh, my stars!” Sookie whispered as she held the necklace up and she knew instantly that this clarity and color was almost never seen nowadays. 

Sookie turned to Miss Mabel and the old woman smiled, “Its Tiffany, circa mid-1920 and its platinum, not white gold.” 

Sookie groaned just a little, she knew she’d given herself no boundaries but she knew this was going to cost her, but she sucked it up and said, “Okay. How much?” she bit a bit of her lower lip between her teeth while she waited for Miss Mabel’s answer. 

The old woman looked at Sookie and asked, “This friend of yours, she worth this for sure?”

Sookie could already see the necklace hanging gracefully on Pam’s neck, the color accented by Pam’s natural translucent skin. “Oh yeah, she more than deserves this.” 

“$1500.00” was the immediate reply. 

Sookie’s head snapped up as she stared, “What? That’s crazy! This has to be worth more than double that!” 

Miss Mabel just shrugged and said, “That’s my price, don’t havta’ buy if you don’t like the price.” 

After a half hour of haggling, Sookie left Encore with the necklace for Pam, the name and number of the jeweler Mabel recommended she visit tomorrow. Sookie was excited to see if he would have unique pieces that would be just right for the others. Meanwhile, after locking up, Miss Mabel got on the phone with the bank people so she could refund the $800.00 Sookie had insisted on paying over what Mabel’d been asking. The transaction was complete and Sookie wouldn’t know for a month. Mabel decided she’d just tell Sookie it was an early wedding present.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie had arrived back at the apartment and was shocked to see Bill was awake, “Bill! It’s a couple hours before the sun goes down, what gives?” She put her things down on the counter as Bill looked up from the last envelope he was addressing. 

He said with just a bit of a razor’s edge in his voice, “Hi sweetheart, so glad you’re home. Did you get everything you wanted to get done, done?” Bill flipped the envelope towards the rest of the finished envelopes, stood and got a TruBlood out of the fridge, nuked it, shook it and took a long pull on it keeping his back to her, all while Sookie stood there open-mouthed unsure of what to say or do. This certainly couldn’t be good, Bill seemed genuinely angry and she was worried about where this was coming from. 

Sookie watched as Bill left the kitchen and went into the office, closing the door behind him. She was at a complete loss as to what in the hell had happened since she’d left. She really wanted to storm down to the office and tear into him for being a jackass but she thought she’d better not. This was not like Bill in the least, which meant there was something going on he either couldn’t tell her, or wasn’t ready to tell her. She sat down at the table and unconsciously picked up one of the invitations from the table, then slipped it inside an addressed envelope. 

Sookie was done with about two-thirds of the invitations when she heard the office door open. She kept her head down, and her hands busy stuffing the envelopes, she’d really wanted to ask him about some of the names, well, it was more like the _titles_ she was curious about. Bill walked into the kitchen and hesitated in the doorway. “I didn’t ask you to do that.” A statement, his words sounding… stiff. 

“I know, just wanted to help.” Sookie laid the invitation she had in her hand on the finished pile but didn’t reach for another. Bill stood for a second or two longer then moved to the fridge, Sookie was trying to decide if she should just get up and leave when she heard Bill pouring something into a glass and she relaxed a little. He placed a glass of sweet tea in front of her and then put a TruBlood in the microwave. When it was ready he came to the table but rather than sitting, he put the bottle on the table and then stood behind Sookie and put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them lightly. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry.” He murmured softly into her hair. She reached up and covered his hands with hers.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie rinsed out the TruBlood bottles and put them in the recycling bin and took the sheets out of the dryer. She walked to the bedroom and put them back on the bed, as she stretched to pull the corners over the mattress edges she smiled as her muscles reminded her of the marathon the night before had been. They’d made love for hours, Sookie couldn’t even begin to count how many times she’d climaxed, any more than she could remember if there had been someplace in the apartment they _hadn’t_ had sex! 

Between their migratory love making Sookie discovered that Bill was no longer suspended and had to leave for Spokane later the next day. It had been the reason behind his out-of-the-ordinary irritation with her. Sookie guessed that someone had most likely read him the riot act about the EBC and she’d just come home at a bad time. It happened so rarely that to make it up to her, Bill did his level best to quench all her desires, save one. He didn’t bite, he raked her throat slightly that left a slight scratch but he healed it almost immediately. She’d even bitten the inside of his lip to make it bleed and sucked at it greedily but he held himself in check. After that, she gave up and the last thing she remembered was Bill tucking her in bed, freshly bathed, he kissed her goodbye and she thought she heard low voices but she was out cold within seconds. 

When she woke, Sookie stretched and smiled, glancing at the bedside table to see what she already knew was there… a perfect magnolia blossom floating in a crystal dish. She got dressed and carried it into the living room and then started the coffee. She sat down at the table to read the note he’d written before he’d left. 

_Dearheart,_

_I took the invitations with me so I could send them to the courier’s office. I hope your day goes well, enjoy shopping for the other girls, the necklace you bought Pam is exquisite and I’m sure she’ll love it. I won’t know until late tonight or possibly tomorrow where I’ll be going from here. I love you darling, now and always. One last thing, I already emailed the others to confirm the 17 th for the tux fittings. Please let them know which color you prefer. I’m partial to #813 the deep charcoal gray or if needs be, my second choice would be #817 slate gray. If you would reconsider my being in black, I would not object._

_Love, Bill_  

Sookie smiled and placed the folded note beside the bowl with the magnolia blossom and with coffee mug in hand, she headed to the bedroom to get dressed and put her makeup on. She’d told Bill she didn’t want him in a black tux for the Bon Temps wedding as he would be wearing a monochromic black tux ensemble for the vampire ceremony. She had to admit though, the Versace dress, and Bill entirely in black would look amazing she was sure. 

She finished her makeup and put on her sandals and just before she walked out she grabbed a pen off the counter to remind her to go to the bridal shop for one of the dress scarves to take over to the tux shop. Depending on what they looked like, she’d pick the color so they’d have it on file. At least she had a week to make her decision about Bill’s. It probably would look fine if he was in black and the guys in some sort of dark gray. Later. She decided firmly as she pulled into traffic, with her guardians close behind. 

Sookie was proud of herself when she returned home. She had bought exactly what she’d been looking for, a timeless and classic, vintage, white gold Cartier necklace with small, brilliant cut diamonds and emeralds for Jessica. It had been nearly $3000.00 but Sookie didn’t hesitate. She knew Jess would love it and also that she’d have it literally forever so she deemed it completely worth it. Plus, she knew Bill had already bought a pair of lovely diamond earrings for Jess’ birthday, which was a week prior to the wedding so that would work nicely. 

Arlene had been the easiest simply because Arlene wasn’t the type to view vintage or antique jewelry as much of a gift. Sookie correctly assumed it had a lot to do with the fact Arlene rarely got anything new, especially in the way of jewelry. Sookie had ‘overheard’ that one of the things Arlene loved most about Terry was that it was her first wedding ring that hadn’t been bought from a pawn shop! So Sookie had gone to the jewelry store in the mall where she purchased a lovely diamond necklace and a small pair of diamond stud earrings to match. She decided on the earrings after realizing buying it new actually cost Sookie the least! 

Tara had been the most difficult to shop for. Her tastes were rather eclectic and Tara liked things that had character or as Tara often said, “It hollered at me.” Sookie looked over everything very carefully at every store she visited and was frustrated not to find anything she thought would ‘holler’ at Tara. She made up her mind to give up for the time being. She still had time and there was no use in frustrating herself needlessly. 

Sookie decided to let it go and made her way to the bridal shop to pick up the scarf from the dresses and walked it down a few doors to the tux shop. She agreed with Bill’s first choice, so the tuxes would be ordered in charcoal gray. She walked around the shop for a moment while the clerk filled out the paperwork when Sookie came to stand before a mannequin dressed in a black tux of the style they’d picked for the wedding. Sookie closed her eyes and pictured Bill waiting there as Jason walked her toward him. Before the young woman finished the paperwork, Sookie had her record that the groom’s tux would be black. 

It was on her way back to the bridal shop when Sookie noticed a sign in one of the windows of a shop across the street. When she gave the owner the shawl back, she asked her about it. “Oh, it’s really a gorgeous place, very pricey but everything there is made either by the owner or by friends of hers. It some of the most unique jewelry I’ve ever seen.” 

Sookie thanked the lady and left the store, deciding to just dart across the street rather than take her car. She was standing on the sidewalk waiting for a break in the traffic when she heard a commotion somewhere behind her and then she heard her name! She turned just in time to see to beefy guys, shoving Sam into the back seat of a car with limo tint windows. “Hey!” The man pushing Sam turned when she shouted and his face looked stricken. Especially when he saw that she was running toward them. “Let him go, dammit!” Sookie yelled and the guy stopped trying to stuff Sam in. He stepped back and Sam got out and Sookie groaned when she took everything in. 

She slowed to a walk and Sam, who was pissed as hell, stepped around the big man and toward Sookie quickly. “Calm down Sam, I’ll be right back.” She said as she patted his arm. It took a split second to hear that both men were human, but both men were also scared beyond measure by both Joe and Mr. Garth. Their minds were swamped with fear and misery. The number one objective was to not let Sookie know she was being guarded, the second was to spirit away those that would harm her without her knowledge. 

She stood dwarfed by the men, arms folded tightly across her chest, eyes snapping with anger she really wasn’t feeling. “How many?” she demanded. 

“Uh, how many, um, what?” The bigger guy stammered. 

Sookie rolled her eyes, “How many of you are there?” Suddenly Sookie heard a cacophony of thoughts most all of them pretty much yelling, “Don’t tell her!” Too late. 

“Um. Six ma’am” 

Again, Sookie was flooded by, “Oh what the hell! Fuckin’ new guy! Doesn’t he kno…” Sookie silenced them all with a sharp. “Quiet! This is what we’re going to do. First? Apologize to my friend.” 

The men begged Sam’s forgiveness with such sincerity and fear that he raised his hand and said, “Fine, accepted.” Before turning away a bit to keep from laughing. 

“Sam? You want to go for supper?” Sookie asked over her shoulder. 

“Sure.” 

“Okay,” Sookie said quietly. “We are going to go into the shop over there,” Sookie pointed. “When we leave there, we’ll go to dinner, either in the same car or separate. When we are done, I will most likely head home. Sam is free to do as he wishes and NOBODY will stop him from doing anything. Understood?” 

Two very contrite, “Yes. Ma’am’s” was their reply. 

“Alright then. And I want to make sure,” she twisted around and looked directly at first one car and then the second before saying, “that neither Joe nor Mr. Garth finds out about this, understood?” Sheer relief filled exclamations flooded Sookie’s mind but she managed to keep a straight face and say, “Okay then. I don’t want this to happen again!” 

“Oh no ma’am, Nope! Won’t… uh-uh! Abso…” But by that point Sookie had to turn away, she and Sam walked over to her car and got in. Once she’d started the car and headed for the roadway, both of them began laughing hysterically. By the time the light changed and Sookie turned and entered the parking lot, they were getting it under control and Sookie apologized, through her giggles. 

“S’kay Sook. I’m sure glad you heard me!” They got out and walked toward the store, “I went to put the deposit on the tux, I ‘spose they saw me suddenly run out after you, did you know?” 

“Not for sure, but also not surprising, wait.” Sookie put her hand on Sam’s forearm, “Did you drive all the way down here just for that? You should’ve just called me!” 

Sam pulled open the shop door and said, “Oh no, I just stopped in because I was gonna be here anyway, I had ‘a come to pick up a rebuilt compressor for the walk-in cooler. One of these days I’m gonna have to break down and get a whole new motor for the damn thing.” 

They entered the store and looked around, “Whoa…” Sam said as his eyes took in the room. There was artwork on the walls, some traditional, some abstract, some that reminded Sookie of Monet. Along with showcases that held everything from pottery, to jewelry and more. 

Just then a woman stepped through a doorway from the back of the store. She greeted them and Sookie’s first thought was ‘gypsy’ even though she wore jeans, a Saint’s t-shirt and an extremely beat up pair of Nikes. “Is there something special you’re looking for?” 

“As a matter of fact, there is and Sam,” she looked up at him and smiled, “you’re just the person to help me!” 

“Wait, what?” Sam was confused. 

“I’ll leave you to you to look around.” the young woman said as she retreated after a smile. 

“I have to find something for Tara,” 

“Uh-uh, don’t involve me in this!” He held his hands up as if to ward her off. 

“Stop being such a wuss. You know how she can be! Help me find something that might appeal to her, I’m begging you. Please?!?” Sookie whined. 

Sam laughed out loud and said, “Fine. But you’re buying dinner, and I’ll warn you now I intend to have steak!” He gave her a big grin and Sookie rolled her eyes. 

They started looking around and both were highly impressed with not only the quality of everything but the uniqueness and clearly, one-of-a-kind, nature of everything for sale. They were captivated by the beauty of the pieces, before long, Sam said, “Sookie, come look at this.” 

Sookie went to the display case and Sam pointed to a necklace laid out on a piece of pale blue satin. The chain was constructed of handmade triple rings of both yellow and white gold. The delicate rings connected to a solid piece of both color gold’s that were twisted and shaped almost like a branch. Scattered across it were both cut and simply polished gemstones, there were easily ten or twelve stones but with the design it didn’t look at all ostentatious. 

“Oh Sam, that’s incredible!” Sookie said with awe. 

“And completely Tara don’t you think?” Sam gave her a big grin. 

“Oh yeah, that’s something that would definitely holler at her!” Sookie grinned back. She looked up; and called out to the lady in the back. The woman came and opened the case, handing the piece to Sookie. As Sookie took it in her hands she said, “My stars, it’s incredible! Can you tell me about it? Did you make it?” Sookie smiled at the woman. 

“Yes,” the woman said with a smile. They got to talking about the piece and she showed them a few others, even going into the back of the store where she showed them the piece she was working on. She told Sookie she would also make her anything Sookie might require, but Sookie shook her head. 

“No, even with everything you shown us, this is still the one I think she’d like best. Sam?” 

“Yeah, I’d say that’s the one, soon as I looked at it I could almost see her wearin’ it.” 

“Me too! I’ll take it.” 

Sam was stunned when the lady rang it up and gave Sookie an odd look. When they walked out of the store, Sookie asked Sam where he wanted to go for dinner. 

“Well, are ya’ sure you can even afford to buy me supper?” his words held a slight sound of concern. 

Sookie looped her arm through his and said, “It’s absolutely fine Sam, I didn’t have to buy a wedding dress, for either ceremony so I decided to splurge on my girls. You should see the diamond necklace and earrings I bought for Arlene!” 

“Well, she’ll love that!” Sam answered. 

“My car, your car or do you want to follow me?” Sookie had stopped walking as they stood in front of their cars. 

“Ah… I better follow you, I don’t wanna stay away too long. I really should get that compressor back in tonight.” 

“Okay, we’ll have to take a right out of the parking lot, but we’ll have to take a left at the next block so change lanes as soon as you can, okay?” Sam nodded and Sookie couldn’t resist she walked to one of the cars of her guardian’s and as the window went down slightly she said, “We’re going to Superior’s Steak House, will you guys come in and have supper? You can sit somewhere else in the room." They declined but as Sookie walked to her car, she dialed Rose and asked, “I am assuming that Mr. Garth has security people keeping watch over me, right? Well, would it be okay if I have them come in to Superior’s? Well, I didn’t exactly see them but… Yeah, Sam and I are going to get some supper and I’ve been running around all day, they’ve got to be starving. Okay, why don’t you call them and let them know! Thanks Rose! Bye-bye!” 

Sookie gave the cars a thumb up, and then unlocked her door. A short time later, Sam and Sookie were laughing and visiting, while the other patrons at Superior’s were wondering if the tables full of awesomely huge men were football players in Louisiana to try out for the Saints.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill hadn’t rested very well. His mind churned over many things during the flight to the Northwest. His highly unpleasant conversation with Nan about what had happened in New Orleans, him snapping at Sookie because of being upset with Nan and then his inability to allow him to engage in fang play with Sookie. That was really the true problem. He hung up his garment bag in the closet, unzipping it and pulling the suits out and hanging them to help smooth them out. 

Probably one of the biggest sore spots in all this was Nan insisting he arrive here by tonight, even though the first meeting was set until tomorrow night a half hour past sundown! He’d tried to explain that he didn’t need that much prep time as he was already prepared, but to no avail. Bill tucked his other clothes in the dresser drawers and put his shaving kit on the bathroom counter. He paced the room for about fifteen minutes. He got his laptop out to check for emails but there were none of any importance. 

He put the computer aside and picked up his cell phone. He saw it was off and he swore silently under his breath. He’d forgotten to turn it on when he got up; he’d had to have it off while they were in the air. In a second or two the phone display showed he had two texts. Both were from Sookie, one had a picture attached that was of a beautifully crafted necklace with the text, ‘Tara?’ Knowing Sookie the way he did, he knew she was asking his opinion, he replied he thought it would be perfect. The second text said she was having dinner with Sam and would let him know when she got home. He responded to that text as well then, he leaned back on the bed and let his mind drift. 

First and foremost, he tried to make sense of how he was feeling overall. He knew the answer but still asked it of himself. How they hell was he going to get things back to normal? He had concerns about his ability to even handle the case here. His self-control was becoming an issue and he worried. He rubbed his eyes because they felt gritty and closed them as he pondered things. The moment he did, the image of Sookie, bleeding and pale in New Orleans burned in his memory, the blood on her throat, her breasts, the firmness of her excited nipples, her blood on her lips where he’d kissed her, the feeling of the hot warmth as he rode her, the blood between her thighs from the spot he’d opened there, he could smell it, taste it… as if she were there right now…! 

A half groan, half cry escaped his lips as he became aware that he was aroused, he flung himself off the bed and grabbed a Royalty Blended from the minibar warmer. He didn’t even bother with a glass; he just tore the cap off and took a deep pull on it. He began to pace again and as he did he could have screamed in frustration, he smiled sourly, at least the room was soundproofed and it wouldn’t bother anyone if he did. He finished the bottle and decided the last thing he needed right now was solitude. He grabbed his black leather jacket from the chair, the room keycard, his wallet and then left the room to walk the streets of Spokane. 

Bill returned less than a half hour before dawn. He was mentally exhausted and terribly shaken up; he believed he’d done a smart thing to go out walking. Until he realized he was _hunting_ … if it had been possible for a vampire to throw up, he would have. He returned to the hotel at vampire speed and ran up the stairs to the eleventh floor. He entered his room, ripped off his jacket, tearing the leather apart as if it were tissue paper, throwing what was left of it in the corner. He paced like a jungle cat, his cheeks stained with bloody tears until he could hold it in no longer… he dropped to his knees in front of the bed and howled with the pain and agony he was trying to reconcile within his soul. 

Finally, he stood and stripped on his way to the bathroom where he showered and forced his mind to go completely blank. He got out of the shower and toweled off, returning naked to the bed, getting beneath the covers out of sheer habit. The last thing he did was set his alarm before lying back against the pillows. His last conscious thought was that he should probably cancel the weddings. 

 **Worlds Apart**  

Sookie woke and felt ill at ease. She wasn’t sure why but the entire day it was like she was waiting to get bad news. It had her at odds and she couldn’t concentrate on anything, starting and abandoning two or three little projects. and time seemed to be crawling. By mid-afternoon she had had enough of the discord in her day so she called Tara. 

“Hi!” she said brightly when Tara picked up, “Got any plans?” 

Tara answered, “Laundry, my oven needs cleaning, and a sink full’ a dishes but I’m yours if you tell me you got somethin’ better!” 

“Is Mike home? When do you work?” 

“Mike is in Philadelphia and things are very slow, you know how it gets, nobody’s out drinkin’ much at end at the month, why, what’s up?” 

Sookie gave Tara the condensed version and Tara said, “Lemme throw some stuff together, give Sam a call and I’ll head out. Oh, and you’re cooking, right? 

“I was planning on going out to eat.” 

“Yeah? You buying’?” 

“Sure am.” 

Jeans and a tank top?” 

Sookie laughed, “Khaki skirt, blouse with a collar.” 

“Done!” 

When Tara arrived Sookie was thrilled to see she had a bag in hand, “Sam said as long as I come back in three days, he won’t give my job away, and since Mike’s not home until the weekend…” 

Sookie hugged her best friend and after getting Tara settled they headed out on the town. They had a long leisurely dinner, sitting in the outdoor area of the restaurant. It was a gorgeous night and Sookie finally relaxed. They drank some wine and talked about unimportant things and semi-important things, gossip about various inhabitants of Bon Temps, just before Tara dropped a bomb on her. 

“My brother let Annie move in with him?!” Sookie was shocked, pleased, amazed and pissed. Leave it to Jason to have moved a woman in without bothering to tell her about it! 

“Oops, my bad!” Tara felt a little guilty about spilling the beans but then again, Jason could probably use, a little talking-to by his sister! 

They moved on to a few wedding things. They talked about how fast the wedding was approaching and Tara began to tease Sookie about cold feet until she saw a cloud pass over her best friend’s face. 

Tara deftly changed the subject and before long they decided to head home but not before buying a bottle of the wine they’d been enjoying. They got back to the apartment and each got dressed in comfy pj’s, curling up on the couch, one at each end and settled in with their glasses of wine for what Tara instinctively knew was going to be a very important discussion. 

After a little more, small talk, Tara cocked her head slightly and said softly, “So… you gonna tell me what’s up or are ya’ gonna make me guess?” Tara was more than a little surprised when Sookie’s eyes teared up and looked absolutely crushed. “Sookie!” Tara exclaimed and slid across the couch and took the now crying Sookie in her arms to comfort her. “C’mon girl, talk to me!” 

After a few tense moments, in which Tara vowed she would stake Bill if he’d done something stupid to her best friend, Sookie finally composed herself and with a shuddering and slightly tearful sigh, got up from the couch and returned with a large book. She clutched it to her chest title as if it were classified documents from Area 51. What Sookie said next almost had Tara believing her guess had been right! 

“Tara, what I’m about to show you, well… this isn’t something for you to see, but… I need you to because I can’t explain this right if I don’t. But if you don’t want to,” and Sookie hastened to add, “and of course you don’t have to!” 

“Sookie.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Give me the damn book.” 

Sookie moaned and then said, “Oh! This is so hard!” she sat next to Tara and then said, “Okay, I have to tell you first and then I can just show you one part… I don’t dare do more Tara, please, please understand!?” 

Tara was suddenly very afraid, but not for herself, “Sook,” She said in her most soothing voice, “Relax, just breathe and when you’re ready, talk. Okay?” She was relieved when Sookie nodded and took a couple of deep breaths in and seemed to relax at least somewhat. 

When Sookie managed to get control she said, quite ominously, “Tara I think I screwed up big time.” She hesitated slightly before continuing, “There are, ah let’s just call them other supes.” 

Tara began to speak but Sookie stopped her, “Tara, I don’t want to say this, but I have to say this. I can’t tell you and you can’t ask and it’s for your own protection. Can we leave it at that?” 

Tara just nodded her agreement, finding herself feeling quite afraid for her best friend. Sookie gave her a weak smile and continued. There was someone that I made a comment to, an off the cuff comment, to tell the truth, that this whole vampire wedding thing would be a lot easier if I had a handbook to tell me what was what…” 

Tara’s eyes got wide and they flicked to the book Sookie still had crushed tight against her chest, “Is that?” Now it was Sookie’s turn to nod. “Holy shit.” Tara muttered. Then her brows furrowed when she frowned, “Well, if you’ve got a guide, what did you do that was so wrong?” 

Sookie dropped her eyes from her friend’s and said quietly, “I read something… then ignored the warning that went with it.” Her eyes sought Tara’s again and the she whispered, “I think I’ve destroyed Bill and me,” 

“Nah Sook…” Tara began to protest but Sookie’s words hit her like a freight train and she was too shocked to speak further. 

“I had to have blood transfusions and almost died. I did that to him! I pushed him past boundaries I had no business going near… he almost killed me Tara, and… and I didn’t care! Actually? I wanted to do it again.” A tear slid down her cheek as she whispered, “And I think he’s afraid he wants that too. Tara, I think I may have lost hi…” she couldn’t finish and Tara pulled Sookie into her arms and held her as she cried. Life had been so much easier when the human race had been oblivious, Tara thought with a sigh. 

It took Sookie almost an hour to calm down, Tara made some herbal tea and as Sookie sipped it, she told Tara that she couldn’t let her see the book and got up to put it away. Tara didn’t object, truth be told, she figured she knew enough to last a lifetime already and didn’t really want to know more! 

When Sookie returned, she sat down and looked at her friend and said, “I’m not sure where to start.” 

With her cockiest, teasing tone, Tara said, “Well me? See, I like to start in the middle, it’s much easier to begin confused from the get-go. Then ya’ don’t look so dumb when ya’ can’t figure something out…” 

Sookie rolled her eyes but it brought a more natural smile to Sookie’s face, albeit a slight one. She sucked in a breath that must have filled her to her toes and blew it out slowly. “Okay,” she put her mug aside and began. “So, contained in the book is a lot of information, more than just formal do’s and don’ts of various, ah, others.” Tara grimaced slightly. 

“Anyway, I started reading other parts of it, you know more specific stuff. There is a section in there that speaks to the, ah… well sex stuff. And I,” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I do NOT want to know about sex stuff about other speci… people, Sook!” Tara exclaimed as she shook her head adamantly. 

“Do you want to hear this and help me or not?” Sookie’s voice held an edge that earned a glare from Tara. Sookie softened her tone and said, “Please?” Tara relaxed and Sookie continued. “In most of the information I read, there are guidelines, general knowledge and such and there was a part about natural… compulsions.” 

“What do you mean by ‘compulsions’,” Tara said warily. 

“Things like urges and predispositions to do certain things.” Tara looked at Sookie with trepidation creasing her features. 

Sookie stopped speaking, her eyes looked as if her thoughts were far away, but Tara knew that look. It meant Sookie was thinking through the best way to make sense of something and how or why she had reacted to whatever it had been. She’d seen this look so many times before that she waited, knowing it would do no good to prod. 

Sookie spoke softly then, “Vampires can have superb control, they can be animalistic, brutal beyond belief… but there is a base nature that only a pair of vampires can really indulge in, it’s raw and unfettered, it happened with Pam and Eric until Eric lost complete control and nearly killed Pam.” 

Tara nodded; she’d been shocked beyond measure one night at Merlotte’s. It was slow and boring as all hell but Sam had been in a snit earlier in the day about the others closing early too much. So, Pam and Tara had sat there, talking while Jane Bodehouse drank her Seven and Seven in one of the booths, so far gone that she hadn’t even noticed there hadn’t been more than a drop of any of the alcohol part of the ‘Seven’ in the last three drinks. 

Big John who was on kitchen duty was shooting pool by himself, because there wasn’t anything left to do in the kitchen. All the prep work for tomorrow had been done two hours ago so he was entertaining himself by attempting trick shots he was trying to learn. 

Out of the blue and to Tara’s complete amazement, Pam asked Tara if she knew what Eric had done. Tara told her the truth, which was that Eric had gone too far and slipped mentally causing serious harm to Pam in the process. She’d always wondered if Pam had ever glamoured her to find out if what she said was the truth, but Tara didn’t actually didn’t really mind. She would have wanted to know if it’d been her. Besides, lying to a vampire was never a good thing to try and get away with anyway. 

Pam went into enough detail to stun Tara into complete silence. Even with all Tara had come out on top of in her childhood, she couldn’t imagine the strength it had taken for Pam to have survived.  What Sookie said next brought Tara to the present with recoil that could have snapped her neck. 

“I did it to Bill… I wanted to give him that, that special thing. I pushed him on purpose, so he could enjoy that kind of… arousal and I…” Sookie barely breathed the words; her eyes looked frightened and somehow contrite at the same time. 

“What! Jesus! You – you made him lose control on purpose? Are you outta’ your ever-loving mind?!” Tara shrieked. “Jesus H Christ Sookie! What the fuck were you thinking? You _made_ him? You MADE him!” 

“Calm down and stop using the JC’s!” Sookie said crossly. 

“The hell I will! You fucking mean to tell me that you purposely drove a vampire to a point that can occasionally cause two consenting vampires to kill or be killed by the other and I’m supposed to be all okay with that? Uh-uh. Where was your goddamn head? Of all the stupid, idiotic…” 

“ENOUGH!” Sookie screeched at the top of her lungs, “Enough, Tara. I need you and I don’t want to fight with you,” Sookie reached out and took Tara’s balled up fist in her hand. “I need my best friend to hear me out and tell me what to do; you don’t have to tell me how brainless it was. I know that… now. But I do need your help… please?” 

“Gimme a minute.” Tara said vehemently and pulled her hand from Sookie’s. She got off the couch and was going to go outside to clear her head, but she began to pace instead. Tara stopped pacing, stood before Sookie, glaring at her, when she saw the look of sadness and vulnerability on her best friend’s face and with a heavy sigh, sat down, took Sookie’s hand and said. “Talk.” 

“I read about it and I kept thinking about the fact that I’m human and fully intend to remain human. Then I started thinking about what Pam had told me after Eric before and after he went completely nuts. According to the book, that kind of connection can be beyond description in its level of pleasure. I guess I started, I don’t know… thought that by marrying me, Bill would be missing out on something really amazing…” 

Tara squeezed Sookie hand slightly and said, “Did you ever consider he’d already done this? Sookie, he’s closin’ in on being two hundred years old! Don’t you think it’s a pretty likely possibility?” 

“Yes!” Sookie snapped tersely, “But I wanted him to have it with _me!”_  

Tara captured Sookie’s eyes with an icy glare and her voice was low and angry. “Let me see if I’ve got the facts right. You read about something two _vampires_ could do, knowing full well how extremely dangerous it can be even for them. On top of that, you spent weeks with Pam, uh-uh! I ain’t done! “Tara spit out when Sookie started to speak. 

“You saw Pam at death’s door, you saw _scars_ on her because she was so injured she couldn’t do that vampire self-healing-in-five-seconds-thing because Eric went crazy and after all of that, you _still_ pushed Bill into attacking you?” Tara’s voice was suddenly choked with tears when she dropped from the sofa onto her knees so she could look Sookie in the eyes, “Sookie why… why would you do that? You’ve told me more than once that when the two of you make love it’s like some kinda, unbelievable nirvana! Why would you take a chance on dying for something different?”

“I wanted to see that side of Bill, I wanted to… to experience that part of him.” Sookie’s eyes beseeched Tara’s, “I wanted to make sure he wasn’t like Eric, that he’d never be like that to someone he loved. I never thought I’d ever get the chance to try it, but I also thought he’d never allow it to take over him. And now? Tara, he makes love to me, and he blows my mind. But…” Sookie stammered, “He isn’t intimate with me anymore.” 

That set Tara back on her heels, “What do you mean?” she was confused by Sookie’s words. 

“He won’t bite me anymore. I think,” She heaved a big quavering sob. “I think he doesn’t trust himself anymore and it’ll be only a matter of time before we break up!” Sookie started to cry with emotions pulled from the deepest part of her. Tara moved back onto the couch and took Sookie in her arms and rocked her slightly. Tara was no expert, especially not with something like this! But she really could see why her friend was so worried. A vampire lover that refused fang play? Yeah, that was probably not a good thing.

 **XxXxX**  

In Spokane, Bill had to fight the emotions rolling over him like waves. He let nothing show to the others, as the feelings of sadness, fear, sorrow and shame bombarded him. Sookie was beside herself quite certainly and it broke Bill’s heart in two, he needed to get home and he needed to get home soon.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie got herself reined in and she finally began to make more sense to Tara as she explained further. The more Tara heard the better grasp she had but she just couldn’t reconcile Sookie’s actions. She had a sudden thought and it made her blanch, “Sookie, now don’t get mad at me for this but… you don’t ever want to be a vampire, right?” 

“No! That’s out of the question, Bill knows how I feel, I don’t ever want to be turned.” 

Tara turned that over in her head and then reached for Sookie’s hand and held it. Sookie turned her head slightly and asked, “What?” 

“Sook… did you ever give any thought to the idea that maybe subconsciously you thought if things went too far Bill would just change you? That way the decision wouldn’t be on you?” 

Sookie’s jaw dropped and she sat staring at her as if Tara had reached out and slapped her. “I did NO such thing!” Sookie’s face turned bright red and she was about a step away from having a stroke. 

“Sookie, calm down! It was just a question, Jesu… for crying out loud!” 

“Well it was a stupid question dammit!” 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Tara flopped back on the couch and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, muttering something Sookie couldn’t hear. 

Sookie looked at Tara and said, “You know what we need?” 

Tara looked daggers at Sookie, daring her to object when Tara answered, “A big goddamn margarita would be nice.” 

“My suggestion would be more than one.” Sookie gave her the grin she hoped for and they jumped up to get ready. 

A big part of Tara felt relief, at least Sookie hadn’t changed her mind… she had no intention of becoming a vampire. But Tara still felt some serious misgivings about Bill. She had no desire to carry on the very complex and deeply emotional and draining conversation anymore tonight, but they sure as hell would have to talk about it more tomorrow.

 **XxXxX**  

At some point during his meeting, Sookie’s emotions stopped being so strong and he could almost mentally picture her getting more relaxed. He felt great relief, if for no other reason than that if he wasn’t being assailed so strongly, it meant things were better for her too. 

When he returned to his room it was about an hour before dawn. He checked his cell and wasn’t surprised to see a couple texts from her. As he read it he smiled, the night made a lot more sense now. Tara had come to stay for a couple of days, hence the heavily emotion laced couple of hours, of course… girl talk! The second text made even more sense; she just wanted to let him know they were going to go out for the rest of the evening. 

Bill got ready for bed and checked his emails, one was good news. The case he would have been spending the next week on in upstate New York had settled. He pulled up his schedule and after careful checking, he smiled. He would be able to work at home for the next ten days! That would be a wonderful surprise for Sookie and since he didn’t want to get her hopes up in the event that something would change; he shut his laptop and got under the sheets. 

In the inky blackness, he knew Sookie was deeply asleep. He’d never told her that he sometimes felt her dream. Well, he felt her emotions as she dreamed. There was an almost ethereal quality to the emotions, he could always tell when she dreamed of her Gran, he could also tell when she was dreaming about him because sometimes he got a little aroused… the ones he hated were of course, the ones in which she felt fear or sadness. But as he closed his eyes and felt the contentedness of her mind, he smiled as he dropped off to rest for the day.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Tara were on their second pot of coffee, sipping from steamy mugs, dressed in their pj’s on Sookie’s balcony garden. Both had the last remains of a headache, caused not by overindulgence, but rather the sound level at the bar they’d gone to. Well, maybe one margarita over what they should have had, but they were far from hung-over. The heavy conversation had picked up somewhere around where they’d left it. 

“Do you think you could bring it up to Pam?” Tara said carefully, “Maybe she could explain it in more depth or have some hints or somethin’?” 

Sookie shook her head slightly and said, “No, this will have to be several years down the road… if ever. I think she’d completely freak out if I told her. Or do me great bodily harm.” 

“Or both.” They said simultaneously, and grinned. Both sat silently for a while, each of them turning things over in their minds. 

“What about Rose? She’d probably know something about it, she’s like a shifter, isn’t she?”

Tara knew Rose was special and Sookie allowed Tara to fill in the blanks on her own. She sighed an internal sigh of relief that she’d come to her senses last night, just long enough to realize showing the book to Tara would have been one of the worst things she could have ever done. 

She probably shouldn’t have even mentioned its existence but even if Tara were to go out and get hammered, she’d never spill information like that to anyone. Thank god!

“Sook?” Tara said, giving her friend an odd look. 

Sookie realized Tara must have asked her something. “Oh, I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

“I said, do you think you’ll be able to talk about this with anyone else? I mean, I know we got some stuff outta the way but gees, Sook, I can’t be any real help.” 

Sookie gave Tara a big smile and both watched as a hummingbird, zipped through some of Sookie’s flowers before zipping away, “it’s okay Tara because I know the only person I should really be talking to about this is Bill.” 

“Well do yourself a favor and don’t go and show up at his hotel, ya’ hear?” Tara batted her eyes at Sookie and laughed out loud when Sookie just rolled her eyes in response. From there they discussed what to do for the day and they decided some shopping, lunch out and maybe an afternoon movie, catching a matinee had been something they hadn’t done in years. First, they’d have to take a taxi to pick up Sookie’s car, three margaritas made any night out an automatic taxi ride home.

 **XxXxX**  

Once Bill got the okay that night, he made arrangements to fly home. Unfortunately, he would have to arrive midday or spend another day in Spokane. He took the first flight and then called Rose to explain that he was returning unexpectedly and wanted it to be a surprise. Rose happily told him that she’d take care of everything and knew Sookie would be thrilled. He thanked her, and couldn’t help but wonder if she’d feel the same if she knew how confused he was over what he and Sookie’s future was right now. Probably not. 

Bill finished packing his things and getting his pod ready, they’d brought it up about fifteen minutes ago. He made sure he had easy access to the hardcopy files he’d need to close out the case that had been settled and shortly thereafter called for service. The hotel employees that came to collect him were a new division of Anubis. The hotel loved it as they tied up none of their staff, which was better because there was a lot of miscommunication when it came to proper handling of pods, pickups and drop-offs. The liability issue alone sold the hotels on it. 

Bill had been happy because on a whim, he decided to buy stock in Anubis about four months before word of the new division went public. He made a very healthy return on his investment and Bill set it aside to use exclusively for their honeymoons. Bill felt the pod shift; he’d gone into private mode but had left all the instructions on the intercom recorder. He heard it playing dimly and he settled his thoughts back on Sookie. 

When he had told her, they would be having two honeymoons, she’d protested a little, but he’d explained since she wanted two weddings then he wanted two honeymoons. He’d had taken a great deal of pleasure in choosing just the right things, he had hardly been able to contain his excitement. She was relentless in her constant guessing so he broke down and told her once he got confirmation on one; he promised her he would tell her about the other. 

With a fair amount of sadness, Bill thought about the way he’d left things. The fact that he’d been on the hunt, had shaken him badly. It was compounded when he was awash in Sookie’s emotions when she had evidently been explaining things to Tara. She was hurt, sad and confused. He couldn’t fault her because he felt much the same. The hard part was figuring what to do about it. 

He didn’t want to call off the weddings; not really, they were a little less than seven weeks away from the one in Bon Temps. At the same time, if he couldn’t get a grip on things, the result could be disastrous.  Bill felt the pull of takeoff and he turned out the light, and made himself comfortable. It would be better if he got some rest now, he could work on his paperwork later.  Even though it was a few hours before dawn, he fell asleep quickly. 

Bill woke to the ringing chime of his pod. He pushed a button and the interior lights came up as did the video screen. He recognized John and he keyed the intercom on, “Yes John, what can I do for you?” 

“Good afternoon Mr. Compton, Mr. Garth sent me to watch over you, there was some problems with your flights so I’ll be here for you until we can get you to Shreveport. I apologize for waking you early, I just wanted to let you know, this is a VIP area that is private and light tight at Mr. Garth’s request. They’ll inform us…” 

Bill interrupted politely, “Excuse me John, I’ll just come out.” 

“Certainly sir.” John stepped away from the access door as Bill shut down the pod and exited.

Bill emerged and cast a quick glance around, oh yes, this was clearly something Mr. Garth had a hand in, it was luxurious with ‘simple elegance’ and Bill smiled at John, “Where are we John?” 

“We’re at Albuquerque International Mr. Compton… the plane had mechanical difficulties. While it’s not certain the flight wouldn’t have made it all the way, there were a number of people aboard so they didn’t chance staying in the air. May I get you something to drink sir?” 

Bill gave John a smile and said, “John, please… call me Bill, Sookie would have a fit if she knew you were being so formal.” Bill glanced around and saw a warmer and walked over to get something to drink, he had to move quite a few bottles around before finding a TruBlood O-neg. Bill had no doubt that Mr. Garth had put there for him alone. Bill was thankful for that; some of the other choices were donor blood, blood-supplemented hybrid synthetics and a bottle of Royalty. Bill felt it was in his best interests to avoid any real blood considering the circumstances. 

Bill turned and John said, “There is a lounge through here si... ah Bill.” He flashed Bill a grin.

The two men entered the lounge, John held the door but Bill said nothing about it being unnecessary. John was well-trained and polite; Bill could never fault him for that. Bill asked John to join him as he sat in a comfortable overstuffed chair. He could see John’s slight reluctance. Bill almost chuckled… It was usually Sookie that made those around them equals within minutes and she was good at it too. The man sat and for a split second, Bill got the distinct impression that John had something important to say. 

Therefore, Bill wasn’t surprised when John cleared his throat self-consciously and said, “I’d like to thank you and Miss Sookie for your kind invitation to the wedding at your home, it was… unexpected and an honor.” 

“You’re welcome, you are attending I hope? Sookie would be so disappointed if you couldn’t be there. You are one of her most treasured friends.” Bill thought to himself, and you’ll likely be right behind Garth as he hunts me down if I call off these weddings. The dark thought clouded his face for just an instant, but John saw it. 

John nodded, then he spoke, “Bill, this is… hard for me to say, and I have no right…” 

Bill was curious and yet something told him it was very serious in nature. “Go on John, please feel free.” Bill saw the flash in John’s eyes that spoke loudly to his demon heritage, it put Bill on his guard, though he was careful not to show it. 

“I must hear it from you, Bill because Miss Sookie means more to me than… just about anything, so you have to explain to me why you hurt her.” John’s voice was low and menacing and Bill was calculating his best line of attack, when John shocked him by sitting back in his chair and said, “Please? I need to understand.” In a normal tone of voice, gone was the menace; gone was the demon blaze in his eyes. 

Bill let loose a small humorless laugh and said, “John, I swear to all that is holy that I never meant Sookie harm. It’ll be hard to explain to you what I can’t reconcile within myself.” 

“Try, maybe I can be of help.” Bill looked at John closely; he decided after a moment that John was sincere. Bill felt as if the tight band around his chest had been cut free at just the thought of speaking about his torment and fear over the events of that night. 

“John, how hard is it for you to stay away from you true nature? The difference between where you can be yourself without care, compared to what it is like when you are in situations when you find that you must be deceptive about your true nature?” 

The question seemed to take John by surprise. He could see that Bill was very serious and he had to really think about it for a moment. “Yes, Miss Sookie would be the freshest in my memory. Truth be told, I never want anyone to know what I am. I certainly didn’t want Miss Sookie to know. She seemed to like me because she _didn’t_ know _._ When she learned what I was, she never missed a beat, and it helped me protect her.” John paused, “I never expected her to truly care about me, especially once she found out I carry demon. Is that what you mean?”  

Bill hesitated before answering, “I spent nearly a century trying to hide that feral part of myself. I fought to keep that part of myself, that inhuman part of myself, to suppress that nature. I’ve done splendidly for years, then I met Sookie and there simply hasn’t been anything I ever wanted more than Sookie, since the day I was turned. With all that we’ve been through, I thought only to protect… to protect her from what I was… what I am.” 

Bill paused and sipped his TruBlood collecting his thoughts before adding, “I was a fool’s fool, John. I thought because I’d kept that part of me buried so deep and with an almost, well, relative ease that I would never have to worry about Sookie knowing that part of me. Maybe I was just deluding myself, into thinking it would never come up or worse, what would be like if it did. She knows what I am yes, she’s seen me hurt others, even kill others that have tried to do her harm. Much like you have done for her at times.” 

“What happened in New Orleans, should never have happened, never. All the years I tried to convince myself that it was not nor would it ever be an issue. To be proven so completely and utterly wrong… in less than a minute’s time. Sookie instigated, literally pushing me to show that part of me I wanted to stay buried, to forget it was ever within me…” Bill raised his eyes and met John’s. “I couldn’t hold myself back, I wanted it, John. I let it overwhelm me and what’s worse? I was barely able to hold onto the ‘human side’ I believed I had, to bring myself to awareness. After they’d transfused Sookie…” 

Bill’s eyes dropped to his hands, if he’d been capable of going pale, he would have. “The worst was that I was so enamored of the way it felt, the way she felt about it, I –I told her we could do it again. I actually promised her we would!” Clearly agitated and upset, Bill set his glass aside and got up and walked around the room as he continued, his hands punctuated his words, his face animated with confusion and the struggle to comprehend his emotions. 

John had considered killing Bill when he first learned of what he’d done to Sookie, but he could see now that Bill felt remorse of the greatest magnitude. There was something else, but John couldn’t quite grasp what it was. Not yet anyway. He watched Bill as he walked around the room. 

“What I don’t understand… well, maybe that’s not the best way to phrase it. When I came to my senses and told her it could and _would_ never happen again, I asked her to tell me why she’d done it; she gave me an answer of sorts.” 

Bill sat and took a drink before he could speak again John asked, “What did she tell you?” a hint of skepticism colored his words and Bill turned his head to one side. 

“Well, she admitted she wanted to see if I was like Eric. Cheers” Bill said sarcastically, lifted his glass in salute then took a long drink, finishing the glass and he immediately stood to get another. 

“Miss Sookie said it was because of Northman?” shock evident in his words. 

Bill had opened another and poured, “It took a direct question from me, but yes. That was her assertion. Even after all she seen, all those hours spent with Pam while she was recovering. I guess she really needed to know.” He took his seat. 

“I can’t imagine her acting like that… you’d think it would be the last thing she’d even consider doing.” John shook his head as if doing so would remove the confusion he felt towards Sookie’s admission to Bill. Could Compton be lying? Had she really initiated the entire event? Both men sat quiet, John trying to come to terms with this information, Bill trying to imagine what John thinking. John was certainly thinking and thinking hard before he said, “Does she understand now?” 

Bill chuckled slightly, “Oh she understands. She understands that something is seriously wrong.” He drank a big swig and looked at John’s slightly confused face. “I can’t bite her anymore. I love her; I want her, that hasn’t changed in any way, except I dare not drink from her. I’m too afraid it could be the catalyst for another incident and maybe this time I wouldn’t come to my senses as quickly.” 

John had one of those feelings, the kind that a person gets when he knows he’s being told the truth. Even saddened by what Bill had said, John just couldn’t see the logic in it. Then he didn’t understand the logic of a lot of human behavior, hell, look at that idiot Alan. There was certainly no logic about what he’d done to Mr. Garth and certainly not in what he’d done to Sookie to incur almost the full wrath of Mr. Garth! 

John sighed quietly and asked, “Is that really the only reason? You seem like there’s something else.” 

Bill smiled just a little, “John, I _think_ I could control myself, I do, but I find myself almost unnaturally restless, there’s something beneath the surface and, until I figure out exactly what that is? I just don’t know what I’m going to do, but one thing is for certain… I’ve got to make a decision soon.” 

John was about to speak when an intercom interrupted, “Mr. Compton sir, the problem on your flight has been resolved. If you could be ready for boarding, we will be able to get you back on your plane in ten minutes. Is that acceptable?” 

“Yes, thank you that will do fine.” John stood as did Bill and they returned to Bill’s pod. Bill reached it and turned to John before getting into it. “Thank you, John, for listening.” Bill entered the pod and got comfortable. 

Just before Bill was going to seal the door, John said, “Bill?” Bill looked up at him, noting the tone of concern in his voice. “You should spend some time together and get her to talk to you, you, well… you deserve her.” 

Bill was startled but kept his face kind, “Thank you John, I appreciate that.” He pushed the button and the pod began its sealing procedures. Bill sat back and thought about John’s words. Without coming right out and saying it, it appeared that John concurred that there had to be a very serious discussion between he and Sookie. Bill agreed, he felt movement and made himself comfortable. He even pulled out some of his work to occupy his time.

 **XxXxX**  

Once the pod was removed, Mr. Garth and Frank stepped into the room with John. Mr. Garth spoke, “Thank you John, what are your feelings?” 

“He doesn’t want to hurt her, but if he can’t get work his way through it, it will crush her when he goes.” 

Mr. Garth sighed heavily, “Yes John, I believe you are correct. I am comforted that he will not harm her physically, but he’s an honorable man, and as such he would indeed leave her, rather than to take a chance of doing just that.” 

“Admirable.” Frank commented softly. 

“Agreed. But a heavy price for both of them to pay.” Mr. Garth turned to leave. Little did Bill know that Mr. Garth had ordered Anubis to descend in Albuquerque and only after offloading Bill, did they resume their flight. 

As John and Frank followed their boss out of the lounge, one of Mr. Garth’s private jets was lifting off with Bill safely aboard. He and John had been ensconced in one of Mr. Garth’s private waiting areas. Mr. Garth had heard every word and watched every movement. He had allowed Bill to return Shreveport not only on what he’d said, but what he’d done. Bill had passed up even a bottle of pure blood Royalty, to choose a TruBlood. He no longer felt the need to keep Bill and Sookie apart. The AVL probably wouldn’t like it but Mr. Garth would tell them it was important for them to give the soon-to-be newlyweds at least two weeks to sort things through. 

 **Truths and Consequences**  

Bill let himself into the apartment silently. He paused just inside the door and listened. Tara was still here, he could hear her heartbeat. He walked to the bedroom and entered, then walked to where Sookie lay, turned the bedside lamp to its lowest setting and sat beside her. “Sookie, darling?” he whispered as he lightly rubbed along the top of her upper arm. 

Her eyes fluttered open and her face filled with confusion, “Bill?” she began to sit up but he gently shook his head and kept his hand on her shoulder. 

“I didn’t want to scare you sweetheart, I have a few days off, I can explain later. Go back to sleep.” He leaned over and brushed her lips with a soft kiss and he cupped her face tenderly. She closed her eyes and lay back on her pillow. Bill switched off the lamp and went to the walk-in to get ready for bed. Sookie was breathing slowly and steadily, as he lifted the covers and got in beside her. As his head found the pillow, she rolled over in her sleep to seek him… he cradled her in his arms and closed his eyes. He held her that way for a few hours before he began to feel the pull of the coming dawn. He breathed in her scent deeply and slipped into the calm of the day.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Tara were drinking coffee on the balcony and discussing Bill’s early return. 

“He didn’t give you a reason?” Tara asked as she took a bite of a toasted English muffin spread with blackberry jam. 

“No, not in detail. Usually it just means something got cancelled. He did say he would try to get home every chance he got when the weddings got closer. Are you gonna eat that?” Sookie pointed to the other half of the muffin. Tara shook her head and Sookie picked it up and just before she took a bite said, “Do you think he came back because of this whole biting thing?”

Tara finished chewing her bite and swallowed, taking a sip of coffee before she spoke, “I don’t know, if he’s just back because of unanticipated time off? Maybe it has nothing to do with all that. But… it’s somethin’ that ya’ gotta deal with and I can’t help but wonder if that’s why he’s here. It’s pretty serious for you and I gotta believe it’s just as serious to him.” 

Sookie sighed and picked up her mug, wrapping both hands around it almost as if to warm them. “I think you’re right, I think he’s home because of this whole idiotic mess.” Sookie wished she’d never seen that ridiculous manual or read its contents. The classic statement becoming abundantly clear… Be careful what you wish for… 

Tara leaned forward and put her hand on Sookie’s arm, Sookie’s eyes looked up into hers, “Sook, this is a good thing and you know it. You have to get through this or it’s never gonna last. Even I know Bill well enough to guess that this thing is likely driving him insane too! You can’t just ignore it Sookie, the two of you crossed a line! Now you gotta decide if it’s survivable or not. There’s only one way to do that girl, and you know it.” Tara sat back in her chair and contemplated her friend’s face. 

“Shit.” Sookie said quietly. Then she cut her eyes to Tara and said, “I really hate when you’re right, you know that?” as she grinned. 

Tara adopted a haughty pose and said, “Well of course you do! It’s gotta be pretty rough being wrong all the time!” 

“You are such a bitch!” Sookie said with a laugh and Tara laughed too. But beneath the banter, both women knew there was a storm coming and the outcome was anybody’s guess. 

Sookie tried to convince Tara to stay, knowing full well Bill would feel badly if Tara left earlier than she’d planned but she was adamant. “Sook, first off? It could be awkward and second, Bill would probably like me to stay for the same reason… so y’all don’t have to talk about the elephant in the room. You don’t need me here, Sook. You need to sit down and talk to your fiancé and determine, what happened, why it happened and what you’re going to have to do to resolve before you walk down the aisle.” 

Part of Tara did want to stay, maybe to give the couple a little time to ease into her departure and some alone time for just them, but Tara knew this was the best way. Kinda a ‘ripping the band-aid off really fast’ thing. There was a lot at stake here and Tara knew the sooner they got down to it the sooner it could be put behind the two of them. She gave her friend a crushing hug before picking up her overnight bag and opening the door. “You’ll be just fine Sookie, ya’ just gotta lay it all out like you did to me… don’t lose each other ‘cuz’a this!” 

The women embraced a moment longer and then Tara picked up her bag and walked out the door. Sookie’s heart was heavy and she could also feel her nerves starting to ramp up. How was she ever going to explain her actions to Bill? Had she made an error that would cost her the dream she’d dreamt of her entire life? A ball of tight and frightening fear curled and moved inside her belly. There was one thing she knew for certain, it was going to be a long day.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke a couple of hours before sunset. He lay in bed as conflicting emotions spread over him like cloud cover. Sookie was miserable, plain and simple. Bill felt useless… how could he fix this? No… how could _they_ fix it? Could it even be fixed? He felt such guilt and grief, Sookie’s mind was in overdrive and Bill knew that if he didn’t put the brakes on now the whole situation was going to turn into one huge and devastating train wreck. He threw the covers off and sprang up from the bed. 

Seconds later he returned to the bedroom with Sookie in his arms, holding her tightly he got back into bed and held her as both of them cried… his tears of blood mingling with her tears of saline, both of them clinging tightly to one another, finally falling into troubled sleep as their tears dried on their cheeks. 

Sookie woke first and drank in Bill’s face. He looked so serene, despite the rivulets of bloody tears dried on his cheeks. She stared at him, taking in every familiar inch of his face. His lashes, so thick and dark, his arrow straight nose, his lips so perfect, even his few ‘worry-lines’ in his forehead.  God how she loved this man! She leaned toward him and kissed his forehead, then his eyes. She heard his fangs snick into place and she brought her mouth to his. She touched his slightly parted lips with her own, the tip of her tongue lightly licking first one fang tip to root and the other root to tip. 

Her hands slid up his face and she held it gently as she placed chaste little kisses over almost every inch of it. Wordlessly, she let her hands stroke his neck and her lips followed suit. Bill never moved other than to stroke her hair back from her face, so he could see it as he watched her in silence. Sookie kissed the hollow of his throat, then followed the contours of his collarbones. She continued across his chest, his nipples, wherever her lips made contact, her fingertips followed. 

She made her way down that gorgeous, sculpted chest, and kissed his naval, before kissing her

way down that path of dark hair that lead enticingly to his stiff and centermost self. She kissed along the edges of his sleep pants and he lifted his hips from the bed just enough for her fingers to hook them and slip them down, freeing him. She didn’t kiss or touch his length, but all the skin around it, tracing the planes of his hip bones, the crease where his thighs met his torso. 

Sookie knew he had to be near agony, but he never urged her to move faster, move closer… he just let her explore his body until every nerve ending felt as if it were on fire. He was not alone; Sookie was exerting a self-control she could hardly reckon with. She knew she wouldn’t last too much longer, she wanted him. She wanted him in her and on her and everything in between. Bill began to shake when her lips touched his jewels and when her fingers followed he groaned and balled his hands into fists. From the base of his length to the tip she kissed… her fingers dancing lightly on the hyper-sensitive underside, she felt him tighten… she knew what was next, so she took every sweet inch of him in her ready mouth and cupped his already tight and high jewels. He gasped and cried out in ecstasy and drove his fingers in her hair, arching himself upward as she took all that he gave her. 

For a few moments they didn’t move, just letting the feelings drain away before Bill reached for Sookie and pulled her tight against him, kissing her gently before neatly tucking her head beneath his chin, pulling the covers over them both. He whispered, “Thank you my love; that was amazing.” He dropped a gentle kiss on the crown of her head and held her close, savoring the sound of her breathing and her heartbeat as they slowed. 

As they lay there quietly, Bill was debating with himself. He wanted to make love to her for hours, wanted to give her the pleasure she had given him but he was overcome with a feeling of sadness, almost of sorrow. Things were certainly not as they seemed, Sookie had never given that kind of pleasure to him without doing something else. She had not presented her wrist to him at that pinnacle moment… and he knew that the sadness he was feeling was not his alone.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Bill sat at their desks, both working on different things; Sookie was putting the final touches on a report about a house fire. Bill was working on a case he would be hearing in a few weeks. It would likely be difficult to resolve. The vampire that had entered into business with a human had foolishly slept with, then glamoured away the memory, of the business partner’s wife. The vampire claimed the liaison was consensual, the husband, who had discovered the evidence after viewing security footage (the vampire had been unaware the cameras had become functional) and claimed because of the glamouring, that it was not consensual therefore, he should be allowed to break the contract and basically leave the vampire footing every dime of the startup costs as he walked away. Bill detested having to deal with stupid vampires and this one topped the list at the moment. 

Sookie emailed her report and then turned her attention to an email from the florist. There was a question regarding the men’s boutonnieres, as to whether all the guys were to have lily of the valley in theirs or just Bill’s. She replied only Bill’s and then paused. Tara was right. Again. There was an elephant in the room and they were ignoring it. She sighed and closed her eyes while she prepared herself to have the courage to say what needed to be said. When she opened her eyes, Bill’s beautiful blue eyes gazed at her and she knew the second she saw them he had been waiting. She surprised him when she said, “Let’s take a walk.” 

Before long they were walking hand in hand in their favorite park. Neither spoke, they just walked to a lovely spot they had discovered shortly after Sookie had gone to work for Mr. Garth. The moon was a romantic crescent and some stars were visible even with the lights of Shreveport. It wasn’t as lovely as it was in Bon Temps, but it was still a comforting place for both of them. 

They stopped at a place where there were benches placed so you see the lights reflected in the river. It was peaceful and Bill sat and pulled Sookie onto his lap. Normally she would have giggled made him set her down on the bench, but not tonight, she wanted to be as close to him as she could be. They sat there, silent, each trying to form words they had no idea how to say. 

Then Sookie said, “I’m so sorry Bill. I broke us, didn't I? We're broken…?” she could not finish the sentence, tears made a slow descent down her cheeks. 

Bill turned to her face, kissing them away and whispered, “Please don’t cry Sookie, please don’t cry.” His heart was breaking as her pain and uncertainty rolled off her like logs off a flume. He cradled her closer and whispered, “Shh, shh, shh… “As he rocked her gently. “Sookie you are the most important thing I have ever had in my life, I love you like no one ever before and I will love you forever….” 

“But?” she sniffed through her tears. 

“We have to understand what we’ve done and figure out how to,” he paused, searching for the words, “how to move forward.” He finished a bit lamely. 

Sookie’s voice was filled with dread when she asked, “Is it possible to move forward or have I ruined us forever?” 

“Sookie! Do you believe I blame you?” Bill moved her so he could look at her tearstained face. 

She could not answer, she just nodded and he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Sookie, you didn’t do this…” he said firmly. “ _We_ did this, sweetheart, there is so much more to this than you can imagine.” He fell quiet and struggled to find the words he needed so desperately to convey to her. “Sookie my love, I just need… I need to know what started all of this. I go over it again and again…” his voice uncertain. 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” she said quietly. 

Bill hesitated for a moment before saying, “When Pam stayed with you, I know you talked about… unpleasant things. I don’t blame you for anything Sookie, please understand that but, I can’t understand, it’s that, you were so enraged with Eric and at what he had done, then you tell me you wanted to know if I could be like him. It’s hard to rationalize your actions and your train of thought. Forgive me sweetheart; I just cannot see the parallel you sought.” 

Sookie was so still in his arms that he would have thought her asleep but her heart was racing and he could feel her stress. He said nothing, knowing he had to give her whatever time she needed at this moment. She could barely speak when she tried, and Bill moved so he could see her face and said gently, “Sookie, calm yourself and say what you want to say.” Then he kissed the tip of her nose. 

It brought a tiny glimpse of a smile before she said, “It was in the book.” She dropped her eyes and Bill was perplexed. What book? Was his first thought and then realization dawned as bright as a searchlight. He reached under her chin and brought her head up so she would look him in the eyes. 

“Sookie, are you speaking about the book Rose sent you?” his voice straining to sound normal. Sookie’s eyes brimmed with tears and her throat was so tight she could only nod. He quickly gathered her to him, mostly because he didn’t want her to see him roll his eyes in frustration first and then grin at her audacity. “Sookie, would you please tell me why you would do something so perilous?” Knowing what he did now, his voice was even and clear. 

Sookie sighed heavily and said, “I wanted you to be pleased but…” she stopped but Bill waited her out. After a minute or two she finished, “But now you don’t want to bite me anymore and I thought that maybe now you don’t think that I’m good enough… you know, that I’m too, not enough or something.” 

Bill thought over his words carefully before he said, “You’re enough Sookie, know that but the rest of this conversation needs to be taken back home.” With that he stood with her in his arms and in a flash, they were in their apartment. Bill led her to the living room and as she sat he asked her if she wanted something to drink, she said no but Bill went to warm up a TruBlood. 

When he returned she was sitting on the loveseat and he sat almost like she and Tara had, each on one end, each so they could face the other. But close enough so that they could touch. “So,” Bill began, “sweetheart, you didn’t, well, what I mean to say,” Bill fumbled briefly, cleared his throat and finished. “Sookie, you woke something in me.” A look of remorse flitted across

Sookie’s face that had Bill reaching for her hand and giving her a small but sweet smile. “It’s okay Sookie.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then continued, “I have spent a huge part of my life, my vampire life, believing that in keeping my humanity, I was not being a savage or brutal killer. More to the point, that I wasn’t that anymore at all. I was wrong.” 

Sookie frowned slightly then asked, “So, you’re saying that you’re like an addict? You thought it was taken care of but then you what? Had a relapse or fell off the wagon?” 

Bill squeezed her hand and this time gave her the crooked smile she loved so much, “Yes, that is a very good analogy. I’ve believed in all this time that the part of me that was a cruel, inhumane killer was gone. In New Orleans, I learned in a heartbeat that it had never been gone. That savage and natural part of me that is vampire has always been and always will be there.” 

“Darling, I didn’t stop biting you when we made love because you were lacking anything, you give your heart and soul to me with everything you do, remove being a vampire from the equation and you still give me more than one man should be allowed.” 

Tears formed in Sookie’s eyes, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that her actions had hurt him as much as they had hurt her. “Bill…” she started to speak but he looked up at her and shook his head no. 

“Sookie, I was so afraid that if I bit you, I might feed too heavily, I might harm you unintentionally. I really liked that raw, primal feeling, I couldn’t take that chance that I might not be able to stop, so… I’ve resisted feeding from you,” his voice dropped to a whisper and his hand cupped her face, “I am forced to forever live in darkness, but you, you are my life Sookie! You are my sun and I revolve around _you_ … I fear dearheart; I fear that within me lies the very essence of my savage existence. I’d rather meet the sun than take the chance I’d lose all control. Can you understand that?” 

“Yes.” She said quietly. She got up from the couch but did not walk away. Instead, she pulled him to his feet and whispered, “Give me what I want Bill.” And with her hand behind his neck she pulled his mouth to hers. 

Bill kissed Sookie until she gasped for breath. He undressed her and threw her clothes over his shoulder as he backed toward the bed. He lifted her just before she fell, pulled off her panties then laid her on the bed and was suddenly naked above her. “Sookie,” he slid into her and she gasped for air, “You are _all I will ever need_.” he drew his hips back and then pushed forward with force, yet slow enough for her to feel all of it. 

They moved together meeting and drawing apart, he nuzzled her breasts and ran his tongue around her nipple to make it wet before blowing on it slightly to make it stand. She wrapped her legs around him and brought her arms around his neck and in an instant, she found herself above him, his hands locked on her hips, moving her in a slow and steady way that was driving her ever closer to the apex she desired. 

“Bill…” she breathed, almost a panting, not quite a word. Then she was kneeling on the bed her back tight against his chest as he moved within her from behind. His fingers twirled her hardened nipple with just the right amount of pressure, skirting the tiniest edge of pain and producing pleasure as never before. 

He felt her begin to tighten, he held her close against his chest with one hand, his other holding her at the junction of her thigh, his long fingers tantalizingly close to her most central, sensual core. He held her pinned, not allowing her to move, “Oh no Bill! No!” 

Without so much as a millimeter’s movement anywhere else on her body he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “Not yet my darling, not yet.” When he felt her ebbing away from her climax he withdrew slowly, cradled her and lay her on her back, moving lovingly between her legs. As he slowly entered her again he reached down to kiss her and they kissed, slowly, tenderly, their tongues touching, igniting one another, their lips soft then firm. She nipped his lip, tugging at it but not trying to draw blood, they feasted on the sensual and warm pleasure of their mouths. 

Her hand traced its way lazily down his shoulder, down his back; the other stroked the side of his face. They broke their kiss and she looked into the deep recesses of his eyes and whispered, “I love you, baby, I love you so much.” A single tear escaped and slid toward her ear but he caught it with his tongue, he looked into her eyes once more as she held his eyes but turned her head slightly. “Please.” She whispered. 

He bit into her throat and her body jerked as he did, as he sucked on the tiny wounds, she climaxed again and again and he began to move within her… he fought himself, he fought his desires; to drink even deeper, to push into her ever faster, to explode within her, he wanted her blood, her heat, her taste, her… he just wanted _her!_ He brought his mouth away from her throat to seek her mouth and as her tongue, licked _her_ blood from his lips; he came with a force that he had her responding in kind.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill and Sookie made love for hours. At that moment, Sookie was practically asleep on her feet as they showered. She yawned loudly and fought off the urge to fall asleep like she did so often, leaving Bill to comb out her hair and put her to bed. She shook herself and Bill chuckled. “Go to sleep Sookie, we can talk more later.” But she shook her head no then leaned in and took a face full of water which did the trick. Bill knew it was hopeless so he snatched her up had her back in the hot tub with the jets whirring. 

“Bill!” she protested, “you know the hot water makes me sleepy! No fair…” he silenced her with a sweet, unhurried kiss. Then he grabbed her by the backs of her knees and settled her down on him. “Ooo…” was her only response. They kissed and kissed, he barely moved, he mainly just let the roiling water cause movement and when they weren’t kissing he had her breasts in his mouth and he smiled when he heard the first sharp intake of breath, the little hitch in her heartbeat and she was clinging to him, her voice both throaty and breathy at the same time. She cried out his name as her wet, silken walls shuddered around him and her body went limp shortly thereafter. He held her to him and she draped her arms languidly around his shoulders before sighing and saying, “Fine. You win.” 

She was asleep before he got the conditioner rinsed out.

 **XxXxX**  

They lay sprawled across one another, naked, satisfied and too comfortable to move, for how long she didn’t know. Then Sookie shivered slightly and a half second later, Bill had moved to cuddle her next to him and cover her with the bedding. “Hey!” she said in mild protest but he just squeezed her with a little chuckle. “Tell me more.” She prompted. 

“I think what threw me the most was your explanation that you thought me being capable of the things Eric did. I thought it made some sense but it frightened me. It frightened me that you were able to tap into the essence, that part of me I thought I’d, grown out of, if that makes any sense.” 

“I’m sor…” she began but he placed a finger lightly against her lips. She nodded. 

Sookie could hear the exasperation in his voice and she reached up to take the hand that cradled her shoulder away then she softly kissed the palm of his hand, he dropped his cheek against the top of her head and gripped her fingers lightly with his. They lay like that for a while and then Sookie’s stomach growled so loudly that it made her jump. They looked at each other with wide eyes a second before they broke into laughter. 

As the laughter subsided Bill said, “I think I’d best feed you sweetheart.” 

“What time is it? Isn’t the sun up yet?” 

“I think it’s actually come up and set again.” He swung his legs over to get out of bed and Sookie slid out right behind him. He turned, surprised to see she was standing behind him, and then he caught her as she swayed slightly. 

“Whoa!” she laughed, “I guess I really do need something to eat! Bill scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen. He made her a sandwich and poured her a glass of milk. When she began to eat he heated a TruBlood and sat across from her, neither thought of it as being the least bit odd that both of them were nude. 

Bill was just waiting until she finished eating so he could make love to her on the kitchen table. 

 **Here We Go Again**  

Sookie was in the middle of painting her toenails when Bill walked in the living room and said, “Let’s go home.” 

Sookie finished her pinky toe and smiled up at him, “Uh… if you want to leave this second I’m gonna have to go barefoot.”

Bill cocked his head to one side and gave her a grin, “Cute, very cute,” was his dry and droll response. He walked into the kitchen and warmed a TruBlood. He had to admit to himself that all things considered, Sookie was taking it very well. The moment Pam had called him, the AVL and The Authority had been using every tactic they had to find Eric. So far, they’d had no luck and that was bothersome. 

Bill leaned against the counter and thought about what he’d learned since Pam’s call. Both Gustav and Pam felt Eric very near, as if Eric were on a reconnaissance mission. He was gone as quickly as he had come, Pam couldn’t say with certainty but she thought it was likely that Eric had just checked out Sookie’s place and his. Bill took a swig and mulled it over in his mind. It made sense; Bill couldn’t help but wonder how close Eric had gotten to Shreveport or if he hadn’t risked getting so near. 

Bill knew that this was easily the safest place for Sookie should he have to leave for any reason, but there was something inside him that urged him to pack Sookie up and get back to Bon Temps. Sookie came walking into the kitchen, walking on her heels because she had cotton balls stuffed between her toes. He took one look at her and couldn’t keep from laughing. He swept her up and kissed her soundly, then sat her down on the countertop, standing between her legs and being very careful not to smudge her fresh polish. 

She smiled and gave him a kiss when she draped her arms over his shoulder and asked, “Babe, wouldn’t we be a little safer if we stayed here?” Her face looked calm enough but Bill could feel an undercurrent of apprehension in her emotions. 

He took her face between his hands and gave her a quick kiss. “We are safe at either place, but if I have to leave, yes, I’d want you here. With me along? You’ll be perfectly safe at home. Besides, did you forget the flooring and tent people are coming this week to take all the measurements and sign the final contract?” 

“Crap!” Sookie exclaimed as she slapped her forehead with her palm. “I completely forgot!” Then she looked at Bill with a tiniest edge of panic when she said, “On no! What else did I forget! I haven’t turned my computer or phone on in days!” She made an effort to jump down but Bill held her in place. 

“Everything else is fine, it was part of my schedule in the event I would be able to clear my calendar if possible.” He bumped his forehead against hers and they looked at each other, both smiling. Sookie put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a slow, lingering, tender kiss. They parted and Bill shook his head, “We… we don’t really have time for this, sweetheart I’d rather leave here tonight and spend the day there tomorrow…” She had kissed her way along his jaw and flicked his earlobe with her tongue. 

“I suppose we could go la…” as she slipped her hands inside the waistband and pushed his partially unbuttoned jeans lower on his hips, “Sookie.” Was all he said as he lifted her off the counter and pulled her down to the kitchen floor with him. Four hours later, they finally left for Bon Temps.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was loading the refrigerator with roughly six weeks’ worth of food, even though they’d planned to be there for less than two. John was still bringing in bags from the car and Hoyt walked in and asked her where to put the TruBlood. She directed him to the pantry and took yet another bag of stuff for the freezer from John. He gave her one of his soft smiles and headed back out the door. Sookie continued organizing the fridge and couldn’t keep from smiling, it was a little on the odd side that this was no longer a worry for her. 

The moment Eric’s movements had been reported, Sookie was once again under Mr. Garth’s protection. As expected, there had been cash for all the groceries needed, a list of who would be there when (and if they were shifters, what they shifted into most often) and of course, the inevitable kind of happy feeling that the group atmosphere evoked. Hoyt followed John out and when they returned, both laden heavily with bags and boxes, John announced everything was out of the car. 

Hoyt began stacking the cases of TruBlood, soda, beer and bottled water in the pantry fridge. John started putting away the things Sookie had been setting on the table. Sookie shook her head slightly and smiled even more when she thought about the fact that John had been here protecting and or helping her so many different times now, he didn’t have to ask where things went. In a way, Sookie imagined that maybe this was what it was like to grow up in a big family. A really, really _big_ family! 

Once the last item was shelved Sookie asked what they wanted to drink and then proceeded to pour three lemonades. They sat on the back deck and talked about the upcoming wedding and Hoyt was telling them about the latest, “L.T.S.S.” (Light-Tight-Secure-Systems, Inc.) He’d installed somewhere around the Minden area and one he just got the ‘go-ahead’ on somewhere around the West Monroe area. 

When Bill had helped Hoyt start his business of building customized light tight spaces, Hoyt had been worried that Bill would lose money, when in fact the investment paid off in just under eight months. Bill had kept his name attached to the partnership because it was an asset to the business. A vampire that was going to allow a human to not only construct but actually know _where_ said vampire would be at their most vulnerable was helped tremendously by Bill’s name and involvement. 

Hoyt took the covertness of his job very seriously and even while talking to Sookie and John, he spoke only in the most general of terms. Sookie was happy for him and also that Jessica and he were doing well. Jessica was upstairs in her space, Bill had made certain just seconds after speaking to Pam. She and Hoyt had sped to Bill’s and had been there ever since. Sookie had felt a lot better knowing that someone was in the house and Bill was a lot more relaxed knowing Jess was under his roof too. 

Sookie left Hoyt and John discussing the differences between the reliability and strength of cinder blocks compared to poured concrete and walked into the house. She walked through it and took a seat on one of the couches in the living room. It was cool there, and quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be in Louisiana. Outside the open windows the hum of cicadas, mixed with that of crickets and birdsong made a relaxing form of white noise. She toed off her sandals and tucked her feet up under her. She was a little sleepy and very relaxed and that was a good thing. 

Bill had had the bleeds day before last and it had a lot to do with her frayed emotions due to the sudden appearance of Eric. Beth had helped her by teaching her some yoga and breathing techniques and Sookie worked hard to keep her mind as quiet as she could. As she lay against the cushions, she thought about the changes to come in just a few short weeks. She closed her eyes and a smile ghosted across her lips… of all the things that could be an issue before a wedding. She had one she’d never expected. 

It all revolved around her name. She’d been Sookie Stackhouse her entire life so why should she change? There was always the whole, ‘Sookie Stackhouse-Compton’ option or the plain old traditional favorite, Sookie Compton. Bill refused to weigh in on the matter asserting the choice was hers alone, and if Jess knew his preference, she wasn’t allowed to say. Pam thought the entire idea of name changing should be reserved solely for those times when you needed to skirt around a felony of some sort, Arlene thought Sookie was crazy not to take Bill’s name, Jessica liked the hyphen version and Tara was partial to Sookie keeping her name as is. 

Sookie’s eyes snapped open as an idea popped up in her mind. She sat up quickly and made her way the front door. She danced down the steps gracefully and headed to the cemetery. She hadn’t been to see Gran in a while, and she stopped then returned to the house, she readied an old ice cream bucket filling it three-quarters full with warm soapy water. The she took some nippers, some rags and a small grass clipper and set off once again. She didn’t worry about telling John, she knew he was aware and Sookie would have put money on the chance that there was likely a half-dozen pairs of eyes, minimum, watching her every move. 

She got to the grave and was glad she had come. She set her things down and patting the top of the stone she said, “Hey Gran, I’ll bet you thought I ran away with the circus!” She sat down in the sun-warmed grass and took the clippers, as she snipped away at the grass that was overgrown along the bottom edge of the stone, she told her Gran about all the wedding preparations, when she was using the nippers she explained about the necklaces she found for the girls, she got a little misty eyed when she told Gran she’d be wearing her pendant with the pictures of Dad and Aunt Linda in it, for her, ‘something old’. She told her that Pam was supplying the ‘something blue’ and Sookie admitted she was a little worried about that. Arlene was lending her a garter, which had her almost as worried as Pam’s and Tara said she’d take care of the ‘something new’ and refused to give her the slightest hint of what that might be. 

She removed the lid from the pail and began to wash the stone, cleaning away the dust that always seemed to cover most everything along with some long-dried bird droppings. As she carefully traced the dirt out of the carved letters she stopped and sat back on her heels. She sat there, staring at the letters etched so beautifully into the gray granite, “I wish you were here Gran.” A single tear fell. “He’s my whole life, he makes me so happy.” She sat down cross-legged and resumed washing the stone. “That’s why this whole name thing is so strange. I mean, I love him! I’m actually going to be marrying him twice! Why is changing or not changing my name such a difficult decision? It’s really stupid, isn’t it? Why get married if you’re not going to take his name?” 

Sookie stood and flung the dirty water off to the edge of the lot and then filled it with rinse water from the old hand pump. She took a clean rag and washed away the last of the soap film that had dried on the stone. She splashed more clean water over it and used a rag to wipe it dry. She picked up the can of furniture polish and shook it before spraying the entire front of the stone. “Sookie Compton isn’t so bad… except my initials would sound like a radio station… _‘And now, here’s the days forecast brought to you from WSMC weather central!’_ That made her laugh and she used the last clean rag to buff the stone into a high gloss shine that sparkled in the sunlight. 

She sat talking to Gran for about another half hour, there were some that probably thought doing so was pretty ridiculous, but in the South… traditions died hard. If you polled a large group of true Southerners, chances are you’d find a large number of people that did exactly what Sookie had just spent the last hour and a half doing. Sookie was reliving that part of her heart, of her history, that would never be forgotten; and the sheer love of holding on to someone so dear. 

When Sookie finally stood she was very proud of herself and she knew Gran would be too. The stone reflected like a mirror in the sun and the grass surrounding it was perfect. The last thing Sookie did was lay a perfect and beautiful red rose she’d nipped from the bushes beside the porch, on the edge of the stone beneath her Gran’s name. She kissed her fingers and blew it toward the stone, before standing and gathering her things to walk back. 

Everything looked wonderful and Sookie hummed one of Gran’s favorite songs as she walked back. She might have surprised to know that there were actually nine pairs of eyes watching her walk back to the house, all touched at what they observed. Sookie always felt so much better after she spent some quiet time with Gran and she felt amazingly light-hearted now. She’d made her decision as she had traced her fingers across her Gran’s name cut into the stone… Adele Hale had become Adele Stackhouse; Sookie Stackhouse would become Sookie Compton, no doubt about it. 

Bill woke and left the bedroom and immediately felt happy. There was an abundance of voices and the smell of plentiful amounts of food. Bill walked through the kitchen, and removed the bottle of TruBlood Sookie had waiting for him from the warmer, shaking it as he walked out onto the deck. He was greeted with a chorus of hellos and Sookie stood to give him a kiss. There were three grills going and a Were nicknamed Diablo, was calling out for plates for the ones that wanted their meat rare. Not surprisingly nearly every Were present stood and made their way to the grill. 

Hoyt took over for him and moments later, Jess joined the group, the welcome was the same.

John came up to Bill as he leaned against the railing, is arm around Sookie’s waist, “Anything?” 

“Nothing new, ah, Bill. We are hoping to hear from Miss Pam yet this evening.” 

“Oh! They should be here soon; I left an invitation for them on Pam’s cell.” Sookie said, looking at John and Bill a little. She didn’t know what was different, but something was and apparently it wasn’t something that would be considered a bad thing. She brushed Bill with a kiss and went to get herself some food after Hoyt announced that the burgers were ready. 

Sometime later when Sookie was bringing out another bowl of potato salad, she noticed Pam talking to Bill. He caught her eyes and gave a tiny shake of his head and Sookie exhaled suddenly, unaware that she even been holding her breath. Gustav greeted her respectfully and she gave him a one-armed hug. He was still adjusting to humans touching him like that, although Sookie had always been a rare exception, he loved the way she touched him and how easily she spoke to him. Pam had not lied when she told him Sookie was a very special human. He was glad he’d sent her the Forget-Me-Not glass suncatcher. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to tell her, but he’d seen it in the window so she must have liked it. 

The evening wore on and for a little while, the ‘guys’ began discussing protection things and Sookie, Pam and Jessica went in the house. They were busy discussing wedding things, specifically vampire ritual things. Pam was the resident expert, having been to more than one, although Sookie thought she had everything under control when it came to that, she almost choked on a mouthful of sweet tea when Pam lamented the old days when they had fresh human sacrifices blood to use for the toasts. 

Jessica asked Pam lots of questions as this would be her first official vampire gathering, and Sookie took the chance to ask Pam how she could tell the vampire hierarchy she was expressly forbidden to approach and those that she could. Jessica then realized she should know as well. 

“The Ruling Class and the Authority will not be a problem for you to worry about. They are so well-cocooned you wouldn’t get close enough to break protocol and for those that you may approach, Bill will guide you, you already know not to approach any vampire by yourself, correct?” Sookie nodded. 

Pam looked at Jessica and said, “I should have thought of this sooner, Jessica you must be schooled immediately in the proper greetings, you do _not_ want to get it wrong!”  Pam proceeded to show both women how to bow, Sookie’s stance was not as complicated as Jessica’s and Jess started to worry over it. A few moments later both Hoyt and Bill came into the front room their faces wore slight frowns. Once everything was deemed all right, Sookie and Bill headed back outside and Hoyt gave Jess a kiss and headed to bed. 

As Bill and Sookie strolled under the moonlight Sookie glanced at her watch and was surprised at how late it was. Bill informed her, the protectors were on patrol while others slept. Some of her protectors were quite ‘demon-y’ which had surprised Sookie. Of the six, four would never pass for human. When she asked Bill why he’d explained matter-of-factly that it was a twofold strategy. 

“They were not susceptible to glamouring and more importantly, would be able to hold their own in a physical altercation with a vampire as old as Eric. They also have the ability to mask their scent, Eric might not pay much attention to the smell of shifters and Weres, but a demon scent would tip him off in an instant.” 

Sookie was fascinated to learn that little tidbit; of course, she couldn’t resist asking a question, “Can they make themselves smell like something else?” 

Bill looked at Sookie’s face in the moonlight and smiled, “Some can yes, but they must be much older to be successful.” Sookie yawned, making Bill smile. He stopped walking and drew her into his arms; she laid her head on his chest and breathed in deeply. He gave her a gentle squeeze and said, “We should head back.” 

Sookie was surprised when she looked up and saw they were standing in the darkness on the edge of the yard of her house. He felt her go from surprise to sadness; he drew back and said,“Sookie? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He saw tears start to fall and in a blink, they were in his bedroom and Sookie hadn’t yet been able to speak. Bill sat her on the edge of the bed and stood before her, he tilted her face with his hand cupped under her chin, “Tell me.” 

Sookie wiped away the last of the few tears that had fallen and said, “I had a long talk with Gran today.” 

“Is that why the cemetery smelled like lemons?” She nodded. 

“Then just suddenly seeing the house, it took me by surprise is all, but it’s also because from the sounds of things, Beth is likely to move in with Sam once his house is finished. That’ll leave my place empty… unless of course I need protection for the rest of my life and we could turn it into a dorm for the guys.” She gave what she tried to make sound like a lighthearted comment but Bill knew better. 

“Sweetheart, do you think Jason would be interested in living there?” 

“I’ve thought about that,” Bill pulled her shirt over her head and she didn’t seem to notice. “But he likes his place and he’s put a lot of work in on it, I suppose I could ask him at some point.” Bill lifted her with one arm and slid her shorts and panties lower on her hips. Much lower. He put her down and she said, “There’s no way I could ever sell it.” He unsnapped her bra and slid it off her arms, before leaning in any kissing the hollow of her throat. 

She giggled and said, “Bill! I’m trying to be serious!” 

“As am I!” he grinned and she scooted away from the edge of the bed and he followed her

across, his movements as graceful as a panther. Then he pounced and Sookie let out a squeal and a laugh then said, “Bill?” 

“Mm…hmm?” 

“What are you going to do to me?” 

Bill’s eyes sparkled and snapped with lust and desire, “Do you want to know everything?” 

“Yes.” She answered, her voice barely masking her excitement. 

“Well… first I’m going to…” and he whispered in her ear before giving her earlobe a nip. 

“Promise?” she sighed. 

“I promise Sookie.”

Sookie suddenly gasped and whispered, “Oh…”

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie had her first bride-to-be meltdown the next day. She’d been going through the RSVPs and discovered that there were a number of people that had not RSVP’d! What the hell?! Did they not understand the importance? She stomped into Bill’s office to check to see if any cards had been comingled with Bill’s mail as of late. She found one but when she went back to her laptop, she counted more than twenty that had failed to respond. Granted, Sookie understood hectic schedules and whatnot but this was really kind of rude! They’d had plenty of time! She had to get the final count to the caterer! 

She fumed as she tried to figure out what to do. If she assumed they were going to be no shows, which would mean a fairly large amount of food and drink that wouldn’t be necessary. She blew her bangs off her forehead in annoyance… but what if they all showed? Well then, the question would be a matter of not having enough! She got up and pulled a hair band from the pocket of her shorts, yanking her hair up into a messy ponytail as she paced. 

Damn it all to hell! This was ridiculous! She turned her laptop to look at the list once again… it only served to piss her off even more. Eleven of them were vampires! That made it even worse; didn’t they know how hard it would be to have the proper amount of vampire cuisine without an RSVP? Sookie paced and smoldered and tried to calm down but it only made matters worse. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket without even looking at the display and answered with an abrupt, “Hello!” 

“Sookie, could you please come upstairs for a moment?” Bill asked his voice very calm and well-modulated. 

Sookie didn’t bother to answer, she just disconnected and grabbed her laptop and pounded up the stairs. She got into the bedroom and Bill was lying on the bed, partially propped up with a couple of pillows. His original intent had been to discover what had her so agitated and calm her so he could get more rest. Making love to her until she couldn’t spell her own name was one of the many diversions he was considering. It quickly became apparent that it probably wouldn’t work just yet. 

Sookie launched into a full out tirade and Bill had to work very hard not to take anything she was ranting about personally. To a certain extent, he was profoundly relieved. He had heard so much about how completely brides nowadays went batshit crazy before their weddings, he’d begun to think the bridezilla stories were an urban legend. He now realized they evidently did have some merit. Bill also had to use almost every ounce of control to prevent himself from laughing. 

If there was one thing that he had been warned about repeatedly by other now married men, was to not under-react or the deadliest thing of all… dismiss the bride’s concern over whatever ludicrous and generally unimportant issue, that had set her off in the first place. So, he let her rant for a few minutes or two then said, “Show me the list darling, and let’s see what we can do.” He patted the bed beside him and straightened himself, while moving pillows for her to lean into as well. 

Sookie eyed Bill suspiciously before deciding he was being sincere, and finally joined him on the bed. Together they went through the list and Bill very delicately planted little seeds of thought, that later blossomed within Sookie’s mind and before long it was decided they’d just order food and drink as if the potential thirty to forty guests had replied to show up. Bill pointed out that as often as they entertained, the food could go in the deep freeze for later use, thus taking a load of work and preparations away from Sookie at a later date. Bill managed to lead Sookie in such a way that she felt the decision had been hers and as her exasperation lessened he was able to coax her into calming down and resting beside him for a bit. Surprisingly, they both went out like lights. 

About an hour later, Sookie woke and lay there next to Bill, her fingers entwined with his, thinking about how much her life might be changing in a very short while. She tossed the thought around a bit. Would it be _that_ different? Aside from her name, wouldn’t it be just as it was now? Her mouth turned pouty, one thing that she couldn’t get out of anymore was attending AVL functions. Sookie would rather have a tooth pulled with no anesthesia.  As Bill’s girlfriend and even when she became his fiancée, she could wiggle out of some of them because of manufactured (for the most part) schedule conflicts. As his wife? Ditching AVL functions? Yeah, she didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of that happening anymore. 

Bill explained the importance of it and she didn’t give him grief over it. The AVLs rules hadn’t been set in stone by him after all. She let a little sigh escape her lips, it wouldn’t be all bad. Anna and Christa would be there too and while Henry was a bit reserved, she enjoyed his company. Stephen, Christa’s husband was very nice as well. Sookie really liked Stephen, his sense of humor was about dead center of her and Bill’s so he was fun to be around. Nan? Nan was a bitch. But that too, had its perks… Nan disliked Sookie just as much, so usually after the false, ‘how-are-you-good-to-see-you’s’ were exchanged, Nan found somewhere else she needed to be and Sookie was happy to see her go. 

Sookie turned on to her side, and looked at the slumbering vampire beside her. They had their moments… what couple doesn’t? But, with Bill… she felt so, so _normal, so complete_! Did every bride feel this way? Probably. She was pretty certain Arlene felt this way about all her husbands, no matter how fleeting it had eventually been. While it was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do, Sookie eased her hand from his and got out of the bed as gently as she could. It wasn’t necessary of course, but she did it anyway. It was both respectful and loving and as far as Sookie was concerned, exactly right. She crossed the room and slipped out, and went downstairs to finish more of her, ‘Bride stuff’ and try not having a stroke or wake Bill again in the process!

 **XxXxX**  

While Sookie had been napping with Bill, a Carolina wren had been flitting through the trees and over the yard. Perching here and there, singing its ‘teakettle-teakettle” distinctive song. It flew near the house, the windows, the light tight replacement panes, the porch, the gazebo before perching on the edge of the roof, hopping to and fro taking a good look at every aspect of the yard and other areas as it did. Then, much like it had come, it took to wing and disappeared from view.

 **XxXxX**  

Mr. Garth was sitting at the desk in the penthouse when a call came through on his private line, he pushed the speaker phone button and asked, “What do you have to report?” 

“It would seem Northman has help.” 

“How so?” 

“Diablo caught an unknown shifter as a songbird, scoping things out, by the time he managed to find a shifter, it had disappeared.” 

Garth sat back in his chair, processing his thoughts. Eric had been wise to use a shifter that could obviously remain cognizant while in bird form. Not an easy task, “Have John put the word out in its most covert form. There has to be someone out there that would know of a shifter capable of such a feat.” 

While he had to give Northman some credit for using a shifter, Eric had also tipped his hand and made his first mistake. The number of shifters that could shift to such a small form and retain enough human thought patterns to be of use, could be tracked down. It was a fairly rare trait and important lead to follow. Then Garth asked, “Have you informed either Miss Stackhouse or Mr. Compton?” 

“No sir, we haven’t. They were both in Mr. Compton’s private quarters when it took place. We contacted you as soon as we had the information, although I just received an alert that Miss Stackhouse is now moving about the main floor of the home. Should I debrief her sir?” 

Mr. Garth was at odds with his thoughts for a moment or so, he did not want to cause Sookie undue alarm, yet he didn’t feel this should be kept from her. His second dilemma was if he told only Compton and she discovered it, it could become a devastating issue between them, especially right now. Garth despised Eric even more now. The lowlife scum had in a way, tied his hands. By using the shifter, the chances of detection had been slim. The shifter must have gotten far too close to Diablo, in order for the Were to tag him, had he not, they would have been oblivious to Eric’s information gathering. It also added a slight bit more urgency to the situation, if Eric was brave enough to send in a shifter, he had to be very close by. 

The caller had been waiting silently as was the requirement of all when speaking with Mr. Garth directly. Then Garth issued his orders, “Do not inform Miss Stackhouse, I’ll take care of alerting Compton and you see to it that John knows that I will be arriving after dark.” Garth pushed the button and disconnected. He then composed an email explaining all, leaving it up to Bill as to whether or not she was told anything before his arrival.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was feeling quite restless and unsettled… something was going on. She cast her mind out and as expected, touched numerous minds. What surprised her was that all of the nearby minds all seemed to be snarly and extremely focused on nothingness. It had her on edge, she had gotten into the habit of checking her protector’s every now and again. It helped her in deciding when she needed to start cooking or get some cold soft drinks or water to them. This was very odd, she stepped to the front room window and casually took in the landscape as the evening approached. All looked calm and serene… Sookie couldn’t help but think the words she didn’t want contemplate… _“The calm before the storm…”_  

She turned from the window and headed up the stairs, some people smoked when they were nervous, some drank, while others did any of a myriad of other things to cope… Sookie wasn’t much different and hers worked better than anything she’d ever done in the past. She was going to wake her husband-to-be, early and take her mind off of anything that could bring her down… in her favorite way possible.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke to an interesting sensation… there was a warm and slippery hand slowly sliding up his rigid, central self, he opened his eyes and as he did, Sookie slowly lowered her naked body onto him. She was ready and as her warmth engulfed him he took in a sharp, yet unnecessary breath. He couldn’t help it… this just felt too good. Sookie brought his hands up to her breasts and then as his fingers caressed and aroused them, she began to roll her hips and the sensation was magnificent. As she moved atop him, he let his mind drift… concentrating on the feel of her soft flesh of her breasts and of the contrast of the tight, firm nipples, of the wet silky-smoothness of her sexual core surrounding and stimulating his. 

The most sensual of all were her eyes, how they never left his, even when she moaned softly as she rolled her hips forward and back. Her eyes showed him her desires, her excitement, her joy and then suddenly he could not hold back… he crashed into her and she gasped as he did, he sat up and pulled her so close to him he all but crushed her with the force of his climax. 

Sookie held on to him just as tightly, it was indeed a rare occurrence for Bill to be carried away so quickly. She held him and whispered, “I love you so much” in his ear and she smiled, she couldn’t stop smiling. She just held him, how much time slipped by, Sookie neither contemplated nor cared. She was exactly where she wanted to be and nothing else mattered. 

An hour or so later, Sookie was begging for release as she clung to the sides of the hot tub, beneath the surging water, Bill’s fingers, mouth and tongue were driving her flat out wild. Earlier, Bill had apologized for his ‘slip in gentlemanly manners’ as he’d phrased it and had spent a great deal of time making it up to her. He was most assuredly succeeding in his goal. Sookie abandoned the edges of the tub and grabbed his head and pulled upward.  The second Bill cleared the water and was face to face with her, he plunged inside her and she let out a shuddering wail as her orgasm tore through her even more intensely than the nine or ten she’d had before. She could tell he’d climaxed too but she was too overwhelmed for it to really register. “Hold me?” she whispered. 

Bill gave her a slight and delicate kiss and moved so that he sat back and she was cuddled on his lap, her head tucked just beneath his as she’d so come to enjoy so much. They were silent, each lost in the afterglow of the physical, still blazing to the emotional. Sookie trembled slightly and Bill dropped his head slightly to kiss the top of her head, his arms drawing her a millimeter closer. 

The jets timed out and neither of them moved but rather swayed slightly as the motion of the water ceased. 

Bill was a little surprised when Sookie asked quietly, “Have you written your wedding vows yet?” 

“Have you?” he countered. 

“Oh no you don’t,” she laughed lightly, “I asked first!” 

“Sweetheart, I wrote them the day I met you…” 

“Oh, no way! You are so not getting away with that cheesy bullshit Bill Compton!” 

He pulled her away from his chest and planted a big smacking kiss on her lips and said, “I have not committed them to paper yet, but I know what I want to say.” 

Sookie’s eyes danced. “Really?” 

“Really.” He bumped his forehead to hers. “You know what else?” she cocked her head to one side as if asking him to tell her. “We _really_ need to get ourselves cleaned up and make an appearance downstairs before we’re deemed the rudest hosts ever, don’t you think?” 

Sookie answered with a slow, long, lingering kiss before saying, “Well, if that’s the case then we’d better not shower together or it’s likely to be another couple hours!” she hit him with his favorite high-wattage smile and he shook his head and chuckled. 

“I concur.” 

When they finally appeared downstairs, it took but a nanosecond to know something serious had taken place. Mr. Garth stood as she and Bill entered the living room and gave her a warm embrace, the velocity of which was surprising. Garth looked at Bill as he held Sookie and Bill shook his head no. While Sookie had been drying her hair, Bill had checked his email. After what he saw and knowing Garth would be waiting downstairs, he said nothing to Sookie in the minute before they left the room. 

Garth held her a moment longer before he let her go and took her tiny hand in his massive one. He led her to the couch and as she sat he sat beside her and said, “My dear, there have been some developments.” 

Sookie was soon very glad she and Bill had had the time together the last few hours. The heat was on; in a very big way… she felt a certain sadness when she thought of the tranquility and happiness she and Bill had basked in the last few hours. How long would it be before they could share such carefree lovemaking again… when would they be able to lavish love on one another without Eric being a continual obstacle, complicating their lives? 

Oh yes… the heat was on in a very big way. Sookie found she was eager to get on with this matter once and for all… she was getting married in the next month and there was no goddam way she was going to let Eric Northman piss on her cornflakes anymore, she looked at Bill and saw his worry. She took his hand and for a second the image of what they’d just shared overwhelmed her and she shivered slightly at the aftereffects of their passion, but was also calmed instantly by his touch. Eric Northman was going down come hell or high water… she pressed her hand into to Bill’s and squeezed it tightly, then said, “What do we need to do to catch this son of a bitch once and for all?” 

Mr. Garth smiled and said, “Sit down my dear and we’ll work on that.”

 **What Next?**  

Sookie was doing the lizard thing on the deck. The guardian’s protected her while she made certain she would have a perfect tan when she walked down the aisle. Which, when you thought about it was kind of silly since they were getting married at night, but white always looked better when you had a tan. She was also attempting to clear her mind. There had been absolutely no forward motion with Eric, he’d not been seen or more to the point, felt. 

Both Bill and Mr. Garth would have preferred her to return to Shreveport when Bill had to go back to work. Sookie had other ideas and Bill knew better than to push it. Bill had learned quite a while ago, pushing and PMS was always a bad road to take. Mr. Garth tripled the guards and explained to Sookie himself that she was not to be outside after dark, and it had nothing to do with Eric but rather the fact that her overnight sentries were a lethal lot and she should heed his request. The hair on Sookie's neck had stood on end when she listened to him speak and she never once even remotely considered going against his wishes. 

The alarm chimed and Sookie flipped over and reset the timer. She soaked up the sun and smiled, she always heard Gran's voice whenever she tanned. Gran telling her to put sunscreen on, telling her she'd age prematurely… that one made her smile even more now. If anything in her life would cause her to age prematurely it would be the peril that seemed to be a regular event in her life since the night Bill walked into Merlotte's. 

Even as she basked beneath a perfect sunny sky, she shivered just a bit and her most sensual sexual core flared, aching with the pleasures she enjoyed with Bill. She wondered if it would change once they were married. She read the magazines and was aware that marriage often lost its luster after as time moved on. Somehow though, she couldn't see that happening. Even after the years they'd been together, there was more stimulation and new discoveries each time they made love. 

Bill was an imaginative and considerate lover. He played her body like a Stradivarius and every time Sookie thought she could never surpass the last pleasure he had bestowed upon her, the next time he raised the bar even higher. She thought about the night before he left and wasn't the least bit surprised when she felt herself go moist at the thought of it. She wiggled a bit on the chaise; vampire speed had an effect that could never be duplicated by any human. 

He'd had her spread-eagled on the bed, she could have moved from the position at any time but she stayed there as he literally lavished every square inch of her body at seemingly the same time, His mouth had slipped onto and across every part of her most sensitive parts, his long, talented fingers had aroused her, pleasured her, inside and out. Her nipples were caressed and nipped, her skin so sensitive, his breath against her naked flesh had brought her to the edge of orgasm. His fangs grazed her lips, above and below and with a painless pick of his fang, her most sensitive essence was pierced and when he gently sucked the wound, she'd nearly gone mad. 

When he'd finally given in to her pleading, he'd slowly and steadily entered her, each delicious inch within her hot silken self until he had her begging… crying for him to free her from the torment of the pleasure just beyond her reach, he was huge and swollen, his self-control refusing to give in to his desire and when his tip bumped into her as far as was possible to go… he'd pulled back so fast it took her breath away, before he plunged into her and bit her throat while he did. 

Her body convulsed her nails gouged furrows into his skin and her scream left her hoarse for hours after. She had sobbed and had clung to him as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, turning her limbs to dead weight and the ability to do anything with them was lost to her. He'd come too and he gathered her to him, covering her with himself as she curled into him as if in a cocoon. She had no idea how long her tears flowed, how long she lay there in a place where there was no outside world, where it was just the two of them and their love… 

It was easily over 90 degrees and lying in the sun made it much hotter but Sookie shivered as if she were in her bikini on a beach in the Arctic Circle rather than Louisiana! 

The alarm chimed and she silenced it and forced her mind to concentrate on calmer things. It didn't work and as she gathered her things and left the deck and went upstairs to shower, she grinned to herself most of the way. Maybe she'd best make it a cold shower so she could get her wits about her once more. She did know one thing for certain, if Bill were somewhere near, wild horses or demon guards wouldn't have kept her from his door. She stepped into the shower and as she began to soap herself up, she decided that perhaps she and Bill could have phone sex tonight before his first meeting.

 **XxXxX**  

Beth and Sam showed up first and were soon joined by Tara, Mike, Arlene and Terry. The guys got the grills fired up and before long, the 'off-duty' guardians were busy with preparations for a huge meal consisting of the best ribs around, chicken, burgers, grilled sweet corn, (Sookie had soaked it in the husks overnight) probably ten pounds of potato salad. Cole slaw and well, just about every other summer favorite you could think of. Sookie was bummed because Bill wasn't there but she didn't let it make her unhappy, there would be time enough for that later. 

Then some of the guys started playing horseshoes and as always seemed to be the case; the women were gathered on the deck. They were looking at the photos Sam had brought along showing the nearly completed home he'd built. Beth had been arranging all the photos from the start to current and it was really cool to flip the pages of the album and practically watch the house being built. As Sookie paged through the pages, it was easy to see that the house would soon habitable, and as such, would leave her house empty again. Sookie was glad Jason would be picking Annie up when she got off work and coming to eat. 

Poor Annie, she was very confused as to why Sookie always seemed to have an army of huge, scary looking guys (and girls!) over for cookouts. But Jason explained that they were mostly old family friends from high school and some of them worked on the parish crews in different, more outlying areas of the parish. Sookie knew Annie found the explanation a little too convenient, but she accepted it because she was falling in love with Jason. 

Sookie didn't know if Jason was feeling the same, she never let herself listen to Jason even though there were many times she'd been sorely tempted. But he'd let Annie move in, that was a first, no doubt about it. Still, his choices and feelings were not hers to invade. It would be interesting to see what the future held for Jason and Annie. As if on cue, Sookie heard the distinctive sound of Jason's truck and smiled, speak of the devil…

 **XxXxX**  

Eric was awake, even though the sun had not yet set, one of the perks of his age. It also helped that he was at the bottom of one of the deepest abandoned mines in the United States, the Combination Mine in Nevada. Even though the shaft held nearly 1500 feet of water due to flooding that owners in the 1800's had been unable to clear, for Eric it was perfect. He simply swam down and burrowed into one of the side walls and back into a drier little nook. 

It was extremely hot and it had no effect on him, the drawback was any donor blood he got his hands on had to be consumed immediately. His occasional forays out of the mine were fast and far to the west. If vampire speed was amazingly fast, flying was even faster. Eric had little doubt that his presence in Bon Temps was not attracting attention, but he took no chances…. He planned his hunt for food carefully; leaving the shaft just before the dawn or early like it was now. He left his safe haven readying himself for the hunt. Once he headed out he broke the surface of the water as the sun began to sink, after listening carefully to ensure there were no humans present. He rocketed up and out. 

His skin burned, his eyes watered with tears of blood but it didn't stop him. Within moments he was in a distant town and it took only a moment or two to find an unsuspecting human working alone at a small gas station. A deep drink, some healed fang marks later and Eric was on his way back to the shaft before the light had completely faded from the sky. 

As he dove into the stagnant water of the mine he reminded himself to grab a couple more handfuls of gold. He'd discovered a vein of it while burrowing in… and it never hurt to have ready access to something that would always bring large amounts of cash, considering that he'd already dug up about ten or twelve pounds so far would help that end tremendously.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was inside getting another pitcher of lemonade to take outside when Jason stepped into the kitchen, he gave Sookie a hug and kissed her forehead and Sookie was a little surprised when he didn't let go. Finally, he released her from the hug but put his hands on her shoulders and the look on his face was a bit grave. "Hey Sook, ah is there someplace we could talk in private?" 

"Sure, let's go to the office." Sookie was fighting the urge to read Jason's thoughts, but she did because to do otherwise was simply poor taste. Once they reached the office, Jason took a seat in front of the desk and Sookie sat across from him, getting a bit worried because it wasn't like Jason to be so serious. As she sat, she said, "Jason please… what is going on? You're scaring me!" 

"It's nuthin' bad Sook, well I guess that depends on ba…" 

"Jason!" 

"Okay, okay…" as he shot her an annoyed look. "I asked Annie to move in with me." He couldn't hold her eyes. 

"Is that all!" Sookie laughed, "I've known about that for weeks for crying out loud! There aren't too many that don't!" Then Sookie saw that Jason wasn't laughing, in fact her was barely smiling, so she reached over and gently took his hand, "What? What's got you so worked up?" 

Jason sighed and said, "I gotta admit, I'm glad this happened after Gran passed, she'd a givin' me hell." 

Sookie was so confused she couldn't think and then Jason's words hit home, "Oh dear lord! You got her pregnant!" 

"Hey! No reading' my mind!" 

"I didn't have to you idiot! That'd be the only reason you'd say something as unbelievably stupid as it being a good thing about Gran being dead! Of all the stup… hey, wait. Jason are you in love with her?" 

"Well, yeah I guess so." His tone clearly implied he was not sure at all. 

Sookie took a slow deep breath before saying, "Jason, I'm sure you never thought I'd say this and for that matter, I never thought I'd be saying this but… just because she's pregnant doesn't mean you have to marry her." 

If Sookie had picked up a stapler from the desk and hit him in the head with it, Jason wouldn't have been as surprised as he was just now. "What?!" he asked, his voice slightly squeaky. In no point in his deliberations to get up the courage to tell Sookie this had he ever expected to hear that. "You serious?" It was the only thing he could think to say. 

Sookie let herself sit back in the chair and Jason did the same. Sookie thought a minute and then looked at her brother, and then she did what she'd promised herself not to do. She dipped into her brother's mind and was actually glad she did. While Jason was on the fence about his feelings for Annie over the long haul, he was all but bursting at the thought of being a dad and it had been killing him to keep it quiet. 

"Jason, how does Annie feel about this?" Sookie asked gently. 

Jason met her eyes and held them and Sookie knew the crisis portion of the situation was over at least. "Well, she um, kinda thinks like you… she doesn't really want to get married just because of the baby either. That don't like, make you think bad of her, does it?" 

Sookie knew without even having to give a moment's thought that this was a bit of a challenge on Jason's part. She leaned over and took his hand, "No, of course it doesn't, but there are a couple things to talk about though… if you'll listen." 

Jason's brows furrowed slightly and Sookie worked hard not to grin, that was a classic Jason look that meant if she said the wrong thing it would likely set off a powder keg. "I don't know but this might be good timing all things considered…" 

"About what?" 

"I've been wondering what to do with my house… and I was gonna talk to you about it today anyway… do you think maybe you'd want to raise your family in, you know, the house Gran raised us in?" 

Sookie was floored when Jason's reply was instantaneous, "Nah… that just wouldn't," She could've fallen over when Jason's voice cracked with emotion. "Sook, I can live in my house 'cause it's mine an' it’s been mine for a long time now, but Gran's, 'cept yours… goddam! You know what I mean!" He slumped a bit and said quietly, thoughtfully… "To live there again would just make losing momma and daddy so, I don't know… strong!" 

But Sookie did understand and she told him so. She also told him it was high time they got back to the guests and then she punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder for even asking that she read Annie's mind and see what she wanted to do. 

Secretly, Sookie had to admit the idea was tempting but not for his benefit or reason, well, not any reason really. If their paths were meant to be together, and their feelings true to themselves, they had to be like anyone else's. Sookie thought about the fact that with Bill, being unable to hear him made her relationship with him the most normal part of her life. With Bill, she was just like the rest of the planet, so to speak, she based her feelings on her heart… the way it should be.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill's night had gone quickly and better than expected. His phone call from Sookie when he woke had made for a pleasant little treat and he was also aware that she had been very relaxed for the better part of the evening. She sent him a text when she went to bed for the night but it had been hours ago so he couldn't call her back. He was fascinated by her little aside that she had big news to tell him. That alone had him wondering if she wasn't waiting for him to call. One last look at the clock had him deciding against it, instead he finished the paperwork that needed to be forwarded to the AVL and then got ready to rest for the day.

 **XxXxX**  

In Bon Temps, John sat in the gazebo watching the vee of a swimming gator ripple across the pond. The special sentries Mr. Garth had brought over to help watch Sookie, were a rambunctious group, he'd had a little trouble getting them to stay concealed until all of Sookie's guests had gone home. Especially Sookie's brother and his woman… she was pregnant and if there were one thing demons dearly loved, it was pregnant women and babies. 

John smiled as he thought of how often he had gravitated to be near her himself. Yes, demons were a fearsome lot and they had they definitely had their bad sides, but pregnancy and babies drew them in like bees to pollen. What an inside joke it was in the world of the supernatural… some of the most successful obstetricians and pediatricians, along with maternity wing nurses and other nursery caregivers had demon heritage… and the babes couldn't have been in better hands. 

John got up and stretched and in doing so he watched Kenadarno snatch up a seven-foot-long gator from the edge of the pond. Holding it like an ear of corn and just as the demon was about to take a bite, John cleared his throat loudly. A second later there was a splash as the gator was tossed back into the pond and a quiet, "Um… sorry." John rolled his eyes and told the other demon to keep patrolling. 

John was fairly certain Sookie wouldn't be overly upset about one of the gators in her pond being killed, but for John it was more because Kenadarno hadn't asked first. John couldn't wait until they finally got their hands on that damn Viking… riding herd on these somewhat purer demons; or high-borns as they were often called, was a lot of work at times. 

Of course, at the same time, while he'd give his life to save Sookie's, he often wondered if she would ever consider him if something ever happened to Compton. John stood looking at the corner of the house that he knew was the master bedroom and shook his head, no he knew a love like theirs was something special and that was enough for him. 

Just then a quiet voice floated across the water, so soft a human would never have heard it, "Can I eat some snakes?" 

“Yes, eat as many as you'd like." John answered with a smirk on his face. High-borns.

 **XxXxX**  

The day had started out with such promise, Sookie would think later while she sat considering getting drunk.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie sat in the gazebo and watched the sunlight sparkled brightly across the water. She'd hoped to talk to Bill last night before she fell asleep but his meeting must have taken more time than he'd hoped for. She didn't mind. After everyone had left and she had a little quiet time to herself, she suddenly felt a rush that hadn't sunk in earlier; she was going to be an auntie! She was already thinking about baby stuff, the first being to call Joe later to find out the best way to set up a college fund. 

As she drank her coffee, she got a little misty when she thought of how happy Gran would be. She wiped away a tear and knew in her heart that Gran would have told Jason the same thing; a baby didn't mean a marriage. She liked Annie a lot though and she hoped it would work out for the two of them the best it could. It made her think about the discussion she'd had with Bill once. 

They'd talked about options should she ever make the decision to have a child. If she'd ever had any hidden fears about whether or not Bill truly loved her, they were gone after that discussion. 

It had crossed her mind from time to time, she felt a little pull when she ran into friends that had kids, but it was far from a driving force. Now she'd have a niece or nephew to spoil completely and utterly rotten! She was very open to that! She drank some coffee and leaned back to think about what Jason's son or daughter would look like. She pictured blonde hair, beautiful rosy cheeks and eyes, clear and bright. She was in the middle of planning a way to get to know Annie better once the weddings were past when her cell buzzed. 

Sookie looked at the screen and picked up, "Hey Arlene! You left your bowl behind so…" 

Arlene cut Sookie off with a frantic, "Sookie! They screwed up! They messed it all…!" 

"Arlene! Arlene!" Sookie yelled silencing Arlene's screeching. "Take a breath then tell me… where are you and what is screwed up?" 

"I'm at the dress shop and I come in to get my fittin' an' oh Sookie… Jessica's is the wrong size and mine's floor length." 

Sookie was half way back to the house by the time she said, "I'm leaving right now." 

The shop owner had given Sookie two ibuprofens almost two minutes after she walked through the door and Sookie wasn't sure if she felt relief or great worry because of it. By the time Sookie had arrived, they'd already tracked down Arlene's gown, it had been sent to a store in Morgan City way down south, near the Gulf. That was the easy part… the hard part turned out to be Jessica's dress, they had no idea how or why it came in the wrong size and it too was a floor length. If the dress had been two sizes bigger it wouldn't have been so bad. It was two sizes smaller and that was bad. Worse still, the shop owner had been on the phone with the dress company, other formal shops and no one had the dress in Jessica's size. 

Sookie at one point walked out of the shop and sat down on the steps leading to an upper level of the strip mall. She couldn't for the life of her imagine what in the hell her head would feel like if she hadn't already taken something for it. Her mind churned and she thought of every possibility she could but the fact was that Jess wore a size four, the dress they had was a zero and even if they could have found someone capable… they would never be able to make it work by cutting it off to the right length. 

Her phone rang and she dug it out of the pocket of her shorts; she glanced at the screen and smiled a half smile as she punched the button. "Sorry baby, everything's okay, well, no not okay but it's just wedding shit… they sent the wrong dress for Arlene and somehow managed to have the wrong style and size for Jess… dammit baby, I'm so sorry to have awakened you." 

Bill talked to her for about five minutes, getting her to release at least some of her tension and then she made him hang up and get back to his rest. She hung up and did feel better, but it didn't change much. She still didn't have a dress for Jessica and no matter how much spin you put on it… this was not something any bride wants three weeks before her wedding. 

Arlene came outside to find her and she sat on the steps next to her. “Sookie, how ya’ doin’?”

Sookie looked at her and said, “I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”  Arlene had a bewildered little frown and Sookie continued, “You know… I’m waiting to see what’s gonna happen next because, well just because!” 

Arlene put her arm around Sookie’s shoulder and gave a little laugh, “Oh Sook! This ain’t nothing sweetie! I once had to take the cash from the cards in the gift box to bail my newest husband out of jail after he punched the bartender at the reception! And that was after the band didn’t show up! So, it’ll be okay… really it will!” Arlene gave Sookie’s shoulders a squeeze and then stood and reached for Sookie’s hand. “Come on, let’s go see, maybe they’ve found it by now!” 

They hadn’t. 

On the drive back, to Bon Temps Sookie’s cell rang and she looked at the number and recognized it but wasn’t sure whose number it was, she answered and discovered the reason it was familiar was because it belonged to the florist… she didn’t know if they’d be able to get enough Lily of the Valley for the bouquets and boutonnieres. Sookie said she’d get back to the woman because she was fairly sure that she was likely to start screaming at her and after she hung up, she turned her phone off. She drove the rest of the way home forcing her mind to do absolutely nothing other than drive. She knew these things happened but it was for her own safety that she thought only of the road before her. 

When Sookie pulled around to the garage, a large wolf trotted into the trees just beyond it and then as Sookie closed the garage door a large man walked up to her. “Hey Dave, how’re things?” 

“Pretty quiet Sookie, nice and quiet. Hey, are you okay? You don’t look like you’re feeling well. You need something?” 

They were walking toward the house and Sookie shook her head, “No… it’s just pre-wedding bullshit that I had hoped to avoid, you and Angie are coming, right?” Sookie turned to look up at the man. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world… say how ‘bout I send the others out, you know to Merlotte’s or someplace to eat, you look like you could do with not having to deal with feeding our sorry asses for a night or two even!” 

“Door’s always open, food is in the pantry and the fridge, make sure everyone knows they’re welcome to come in and fix whatever they’d like Dave, I think I’m just gonna kick back for a little down time, please don’t make anybody go someplace else to eat, besides, somebody’s gotta eat all that food!” She smiled a tight smile and Dave told her he’d talk with her later and headed back behind the garage. 

Sookie went inside and looked around the kitchen. As always, it was spotless she checked the dishwasher, but it had already been emptied. She wasn’t really hungry but she opened the fridge anyway, then the freezer. Nothing held any appeal… wait. She opened the fridge again and spied the bottle of wine near the back. It was tempting and with a quick decision, she found herself uncorking it and pouring a healthy amount into a goblet. 

She swirled it a bit as she walked to the living room and plunked herself down on the couch. She kicked off her sandals and put her feet up on the coffee table and slouched down to ruminate. Her first thought was whether to drink just this glass or go for broke and get hammered. While thinking about the pros and cons of that thought, she figured she should probably turn her phone back on. She dug it out of the pocket of her shorts and keyed it on. 

There had been a few calls and for the most part, Sookie felt just fine ignoring them. Probably an odd thing for Sookie to do, but then, it had been an odd day. As she scrolled through them, she saw Rose had called; Sookie decided Rose was exactly the person she needed to talk to. As the phone rang Sookie couldn’t wait to tell Rose about her trying day and have the older woman give her some wise advice. Rose answered on the third ring and as soon she said, “Hello Sookie! How are you?” 

Sookie broke into great gulping sobs and was sobbing into Rose’s arms just moments later, as a very worried Joe and John paced outside the closed doors of the living room. Not too long after, Rose opened the door a bit and told them everything was under control. Joe nodded at his wife and the two men went out on the front porch to talk, relieved that it was being handled. Demons, shifters, Were or almost any other form of a male supernatural being, shared one thing universally… sobbing, emotional females were much less troubling when they were being seen to by other females! 

“I’m so sorry Rose! I just…” Sookie was taking the tissues as Rose pulled them out of the box, mopping her teary face with them. 

“Sookie, darling girl… you don’t have to apologize for anything! Why, you should have called me the moment the trouble presented itself.” Rose had Sookie snuggled next to her on the couch and had arm around her shoulder, her hand gently rubbing Sookie’s arm. She held Sookie next to her and had a sad little smile on her face, Sookie was very good at being a very strong, capable and very independent young woman, but like most women… she had a fragile side and it had been sorely tested today. Sookie’s crying was diminishing and her breathing was slowing. 

Sookie made no move to pull away from Rose and it warmed her heart that Sookie could feel so at ease with her. After a while Sookie said quietly, “Do all girls go through this stuff before their weddings? Because I’ve gotta say, it sucks.” 

Rose chuckled and Sookie straighten up, but rather than move away from Rose, she just tucked her feet under her and leaned sideways into the back of the sofa, resting her check against the fabric and looking earnestly up at Rose. Rose smiled and smoothed a lock of hair from Sookie’s forehead back behind her ear. “I’ve got to say my dear that I don’t think there’s a bride in existence that hasn’t had something go wrong beforehand. And like every bride before you… it always works out perfectly.” Sookie gave Rose a slightly skeptical look and it made Rose laugh lightly. “Sookie I promise you, your day will be the most wonderful day of your life!” 

Sookie straightened up a little and said, “I know it will be but I will likely be short a bridesmaid and not have the flowers I want most in my bouquet!” Tears began spilling down her cheeks once more and this time her cell rang and Rose picked it up, looking at the screen. 

“It’s Bill dear, I’ll give you some privacy.” She stood and patted Sookie’s shoulder as she walked toward the double door. She knew where the men were and she joined them on the front porch. Both looked at her expectantly, worry evident on their faces. Rose smiled, “She’ll be fine, she is just a little overwhelmed… did you speak with Mr. Garth?” 

Joe relaxed visibly and said, “Yes, do you think we should have him come? He wanted to know as soon as you assessed her problems. You know how concerned he is over this…” 

Rose pursed her lips in thought, and then shook her head slightly, “No, she’ll be fine, although I think I might ask her if she’d like me to stay. I know that for you two, this will likely seem inconsequential, but there was a complete loss of a dress for one of her girls, with almost no chance to get it taken care of by the wedding but the much more important issue if that the florist claims to not be able to get the Lily of the Valley that was promised, I have a feeling this entire reaction has a lot more to do with this than the dress.” 

“Well, yes she had those on the invitation… they must be special to her! No wonder she’s upset!” John said, and Rose hid her reaction, she didn’t want to embarrass John, but it was so obvious he loved Sookie so much! It was so very sweet. 

“It can be resolved easily, no?” Joe asked. 

“Oh, I’m sure with a little help from Mr. Garth she’ll have everything she needs and more.”

Now it was Joe that pursed his lips in thought, “Do you have Pam’s number?” Joe had an idea that he thought would solve the problem and would be one Mr. Garth would insist that he do.

Rose scrolled through her phone list, found it and gave it to him, she didn’t bother to ask why, she knew that look… Jessica would have her dress buy tomorrow evening at the latest. Joe walked down the large porch and began speaking to Pam. 

John said to Rose, “I think were her Gran’s favorites, I think mostly because of the smell.” 

Rose was gazing out across the lawn as the shadows deepened and night began to fall. “You’re probably correct, her bond with her Grandmother was very strong and loving… not to have them would be devastating for her.” She heard Joe tell Pam goodbye and he walked briskly back to where they stood. 

“John, I’ll need you to give me a hand; we’ve got a dressmaking company to wake up. 

John frowned and said, “Ah, yeah about that, what about the, um, others the night guards?”

Now it was both Joe and Rose’s turn to frown. John had a valid point, there was no way they could leave the others to their own devices; they were after all, significantly more demon. They had a potential to be like kids in a candy store if they weren’t kept on point. All three of them jumped when Mr. Garth spoke from the front lawn as he walked toward the porch steps. “I think I can keep the children on the right track while you see to the things Sookie needs done.” 

They all greeted him and he was given a quick rundown on all that had transpired, as expected, he had Joe making phone calls to the dress manufacturer and scoffed at the problem with the flowers, “Make sure we get her florist triple what she needs, I will not have Sookie unhappy.” 

Inside Sookie was finally calm and talking with Bill, soothing her even more. Bill assured her that everything would be perfect and it was just a small hitch in the plans. Bill could tell she was mentally exhausted, her upsetting day had worn her down and he did not like it in the least. He didn’t tell her, but he was going to wrap up this case in the next two days and was then going to take a leave of absence. Sookie needed him a hell of a lot more than the AVL did. He didn’t want to let her go, he wanted to talk with her the entire night, but his appointment loomed closer and he finally had to tell her goodnight. 

 **Is This The Calm Before The Storm Part Two?**  

Sookie had sat for a few minutes after Bill had to go, bringing her emotions under some semblance of control. Between Rose and Bill, she felt better about losing it just a little, she started thinking about what they were going to do but that got her a little teary-eyed again so she stood up quickly, swiped her hand across her face and told herself she’d cried enough. 

She’d heard the front door and assumed correctly that Rose had gone out onto the porch, Sookie followed and smiled when she saw Rose in one of the big, white wooden rockers Bill had made. 

She was clearly stunned and froze mid-step when Mr. Garth got up from one of the others. She stumbled slightly and in an instant, he held her arms until she regained her balance. “Oh no!” she cried, “They shouldn’t have bothered you!” 

“Sookie my dearest child,” he said with just the tiniest bit of reproach in his voice but a large and genuine smile on his face, “you should have called me immediately! Come, sit down my dear and we’ll talk.” 

Sookie sat and Mr. Garth pulled his chair around a little so he could be closer to her, mainly because he wanted to hold her tiny hand in the coal-shovel sized hand that was his. “Now, as we speak, the manufacturer of your bridesmaid dress is sewing one for her, your bridal shop will receive it tomorrow afternoon.” Why this surprised Sookie in the least was anybody’s guess but she stared at him open-mouthed. 

“Additionally,” he continued, “I have seen to it that your florist will have more than enough Lily of the Valley to suit all your needs. Now young lady, you listen closely,” he fixed his eyes on hers as he held her hand and used the index finger of his other hand to close her mouth, “Sookie, I am to be notified the very second you encounter any kind of problem with this wedding. Do we have an understanding?” His eyes sparkled and his voice was firm but extremely gentle. 

Sookie just nodded, tears gathering in her eyes, Mr. Garth chuckled deeply and pulled a snow-white handkerchief from his inner jacket pocket and glanced over at Rose when he said, “I’ve never understood the crying that takes place because of something so wonderful!” 

It was exactly what Sookie needed to hear and his look of puzzlement made Sookie laugh out loud. Over the next few hours he visited with Sookie, never letting go of her hand. He asked her questions about just about everything involved with the wedding and she was so engaged with their conversation that she never caught the fact that Rose had slipped quietly away. Not once did they speak of the guardians that floated unseen in the dark, nor their reason for being there, they did not talk about Bill being so far away, Mr. Garth kept her focused solely on the most important subject of all. How happy her life was and was going to be in just a few short weeks. 

Sookie suddenly yawned and was very embarrassed and she apologized quickly, but Mr. Garth merely chuckled and said it was quite all right, it was late and she should probably get some sleep. She was shocked to learn what time it was and when she got up, Mr. Garth pulled her into his arms and held her in a gentle bear hug, and she smiled widely. He walked her to the door and when she stepped in he told her he would be leaving, kissed both her cheeks and said goodnight. 

Sookie was really surprised to see Rose sitting on the couch reading a book. “Rose! I thought you’d gone home! It’s terribly late!” 

Rose placed her bookmark within the pages and said, “Well, I’m hoping you won’t think this very rude of me, but I thought perhaps I could stay for a couple of days so you’re not all by yourself. Is that alright with you?” 

Sookie smiled and went to her and hugged her warmly, “If that’s not putting you out too much?” Rose assured her it was fine and they decided to call it a night. They shut off lights and headed upstairs, Rose told Sookie she popped home to get a few things (Sookie couldn’t help but think that the demon portal thing was kind of handy) and Rose said goodnight and headed to the guest room. Sookie let herself into the master suite and used the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. By the time she got to the bedroom she just undid her shorts and stepped out of them, reached under her t-shirt to unhook her bra, pulled it off and crawled into bed, barely pushing aside the covers. She never knew Mr. Garth was outside keeping an eye on her sentries the rest of the night. 

Bill was on a video conference call when he felt her relax completely. He was glad she was finally asleep, now all he had to do was make sure she didn’t have another day like the one she had today between now and the wedding.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

When Sookie woke and looked at the clock she was flabbergasted when she saw it was nearly noon. How in the world had she managed to sleep that long? She got out of bed and picked up her shorts to grab her phone but there was no phone. Then she remembered putting it on the coffee table after she had hung with Bill. Then she remembered Rose was there and then thought, what about breakfast… oh shit what about lunch!

She raced into the bathroom grabbing her brush and yanking her hair into a ponytail, brushed her teeth hard enough to make her gums bleed and then sprinted out of the bedroom. By the time she hit the stairs, she heard voices and laughter and her mouth watered with the smell of sumptuous food flavoring the air, she was greeted by close to a dozen people as everyone was leaning against the counters, the doorframes or seated at the table with Rose, everyone hooted and called her name and she felt her cheeks get pink as they laughed and teased her good-naturedly. It didn’t take long before someone passed her a plate of food and a cup of coffee. 

A couple hours later, Rose and Sookie were looking over the music selections, listening to each one that seemed promising. Sookie loved “I Want to Spend My Lifetime (loving you)” but had decided it would be better suited for their first dance as husband and wife rather than walking down the aisle to it. The problem became what should be played? She’d gone online and listened to a seemingly endless number of love songs, traditional, non-traditional until she was ready to tear her hair out! 

Sookie felt very pressured by it, immensely so. But, it wasn’t something that could be fixed magically by way of Bill or the girls or even Mr. Garth, because it was all her fault! She’d had plenty of time, but she never in a million years dreamed it would become such an issue for her. Never in her life did she wish Bill were sitting in front of her right now. She could get lost in those blue eyes of his… she still felt the thrill inside her when she thought of the first night she’d seen him and she could stil… “The first time,” she whispered. 

“I’m sorry Sookie did you say something?” Rose looked at her quizzically.

Sookie startled the hell out of Rose when she loudly said, “It’ll be perfect Rose! Perfect!” Sookie’s fingers flew over the keyboard and a second or two later she and Rose were listening to the words Sookie would greet Bill with, on their wedding day… 

Sookie looked at Rose, “Stupid?” she asked biting a bit of her lower lip between her teeth. 

“Lovely.” Rose said with a smile as she patted the top of her hand. 

Sookie beamed with happiness, _now_ everything would be perfect. 

Rose stayed a couple of days and before she left, they had discussed the need for the guardians. Sookie didn’t feel as though they should remain, neither Pam nor Gustav had felt Eric for some time now. Pam _thought_ she might have felt him for a brief moment of time but she couldn’t say it with certainty. After the Authority had done the ritual to break the bond between Maker and Child, her sensations of Eric were quite muted. 

Gustav felt him slightly less, mostly because Eric had fed Gustav his blood when he’d gone too far in his demented games. But Eric had fed him a number of times, blurring Gustav’s sensations until the line began to blur even with Gustav’s maker! He’d hated it, but now he was more accepting, even glad because he could be of help to Miss Sookie and also Pam. 

As to Sookie attempting to release her guardians Rose was adamant and did not hesitate to pull out the big guns by threatening to call Mr. Garth about her crazy idea. Sookie dropped it and Rose thought it was very wise of her. After Rose left, Sookie found that she felt a little lonely. This of course was ridiculous because all she had to do was open the back door and give a shout and she’d have plenty of people to talk to… but, it wasn’t that kind of lonely. 

The last two nights had been so hectic for Bill that he’d only been able to talk for just ten or fifteen minutes and a half-dozen texts. Sookie decided to feel sorry for herself; she was allowed that every now and again, right? So, she trudged up the stairs and let herself into the master suite. She picked up a book she’d been trying to read and flopped down on the bed with a sigh, five pages later and not retaining even one word of what she’d read… she tossed the book aside and just lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

A grin surfaced when she thought about how Mr. Garth had taken care of things. Why had she even bothered to get stressed in the first place? Sookie yawned and rolled onto her side, she reached out and lightly stroked Bill’s pillow wishing he were there. Even though the only thing left to do for the wedding was final fittings and a rehearsal, she couldn’t deny that somehow it felt like there was something that she was forgetting. 

Maybe it was normal and all brides feel this way. Maybe it was because she didn’t have the access to her groom the way other women did before their weddings. Sookie felt tears threaten but reined them in. It was foolish to get overwhelmed; everyone faced stress before a wedding. She was happy about so many things… she couldn’t wait to see Jason in an actual tux! He was still griping about it, though he was doing it in fun. 

Sookie couldn’t help but wonder how all their lives were going to change in the coming months. She would be married; Jason was going to be a father… okay there was something funny in that. She began drifting off, with a smile on her face. She thought that Jason would be a good dad, maybe he’d even be a great one. A thought teased along the edges of her mind… like fog, it slipped away when she tried to touch it… she slept. 

When Sookie woke a few hours later she had to fight the urge to make coffee. With Bill drowning in work; the last thing she needed was to be up all night and not able to spend an hour or two talking with him. He was great at multi-tasking and they got some of their best conversations in while he worked on less crucial tasks.

 Sookie was hungry so she opened the fridge door and stared blankly at the contents. There was more food in there than could be imagined and yet nothing appealed to her. Finally got out a bowl, filled it with cut-up fresh fruit, dumped a vanilla yogurt over it and sprinkled it with some granola. Perfect. Shortly thereafter, she was sitting in the gazebo, thinking about nothing in particular but everything in general. 

She had to admit, she was surprised that no one had thrown a wedding shower for her. She was just a little disappointed too. She would have thought at least Arlene would have thought of it! Then again… it wasn’t like it used to be, she had her house, this house, the place in Shreveport… she’d not even registered anywhere. She finished eating and walked back to the house, a Rottweiler the size of a small freight train bounded up to her, it’s body doing the full body wag, it’s tongue hanging out as it circled around her as she walked. 

“Hey Doug! How are you doing? You wanna come in?” as she scratched his ears and he issued a deep bark and he turned and headed behind the garage. He came up the steps while she was putting the bowl in the dishwasher. 

“Hey Sookie,” Doug inclined his head toward her and she let out a laugh, then reached out and touched him behind the ear. It was a running joke between them. “So, are you all good to go with the wedding? Oh yeah, I almost forgot… there were some guys here today that did the measurements,” Sookie looked perplexed. “For the aisle and canopies and stuff? They said something about an arch?” Doug was quick to add, “I mean it was okay, they were like, all cleared and everything, Dave talked with ‘em and checked ‘em out and all…” 

“Oh!” Sookie gave her forehead a little slap. “Of course! I forgot all about that! Wait… did Dave pay them? Aw man, how could I have forgotten? Now I’m going to have…” Sookie dug her cell phone out of her back pocket and there was a quick tap on the door and Dave stepped into the kitchen and Doug left. 

“Nothing to worry about Sookie, remember you had the envelope with the check pinned on the bulletin board in the pantry, in case you weren’t here when they showed? I took it off there and gave it to them; I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Sookie relaxed visibly, “Thank you SO much Dave! Please, don’t hesitate to disturb me; I knew I was forgetting something!” 

“Don’t fret Sookie, it’s going to be just fine… and you don’t go hesitating to ask us for help. There’s a lot of stress getting ready for a wedding and we’re happy to help, even Rottweiler-boy outside.” 

A deep growl and a menacing bark followed his words and he and Sookie laughed. Dave gave her a wave and stepped out of the house and she heard him say something to Doug about chilling out. 

A minute later, Sookie was feeling restless; taking a nap hadn’t helped, she needed to find something to do. She had more than enough food prepared so she finally settled on cleaning, she had noticed things seemed dusty, no doubt because of the constant in and out of her sentries. She strode back to the pantry and grabbed her cleaning caddy.  She started with the office and before long she was in a rhythm, she got out the vacuum cleaner and after about thirty minutes of deep, almost spring-cleaning like attention, she left the office with a smile on her face. 

The foyer wasn’t as time consuming but nothing missed her critical eye. Then she moved into the living room… it was nearly three hours later when she was done with the entire house. She’d also stripped and remade all the beds, washing the sheets from each room as well as running three or four loads of laundry belonging to the sentries. She’d insisted on that, she even went so far as to speaking to Mr. Garth and asking him to make it a requirement. She had to do _something_ for them! 

His initial solution was to bring in in maids and laundresses, but her voice got high and squeaky so he conceded the point was hers and dropped it. In actuality, he had expected nothing less but it filled him with contentment that it made her happy. Besides, it would help keep her mind busy and away from too much contemplation of the Northman problem.

 **XxXxX**  

Mr. Garth was on a video conference call with Joe, Nan Flannigan, his High Lord Edward Buryakov from the Authority with Frank and John near the door of the communications room. Mr. Garth looked upon four by four foot screens displayed on the video wall before him (there could be up twelve participants if needed) and they in turn could see him. 

He glanced at the file before him and said, “Pam checks in with me a number of times during the night as well as twice during the day if she’s felt anything.” The arrangement had actually produced some information. Pam had begun to feel Eric on occasions just before the dawn; it was fleeting but fairly reliable. They were discussing it now. 

“Thanks to Pam’s close monitoring, we’ve calculated, using the length of times between sunrises and sunsets to an area to the west somewhere. Most likely Utah, maybe even Colorado. But we shouldn’t rule out Nevada just yet either.” 

High Lord Buryakov frowned slightly, “The West is a large place Garth, perhaps you should have sent her there to discern something other than ‘somewhere to the west’ as some kind of earthshattering discovery. I have better things to do with my time than to listen to non-information.” His voice snide and contemptuous. 

Mr. Garth remained calm and didn’t rise to the bait. The two men loathed one another and the tense, venom-like words were missed by none. “Yes, that certainly would be an outstanding suggestion, wouldn’t it? Save for the fact that as his child, he would be more than capable to detect her if she got even remotely close to him and he’d be gone in moments. He’s eluded the AVL, The Authority so in essence he’s eluded _you, yourself_ for how long now? I can’t help but feel that your suggestion, Buryakov, is not very well thought out, no?” 

Even though neither man’s face changed in the slightest, Frank and John were enjoying the put down their boss had just laid on the High Lord. Their boss and the High Lord were one of the rare pairs of little tolerance between high ranking vampires and demons. Frank and John knew there had been a disagreement of massive proportions in the past, in fact it was rather an epic tale, yet no one other than Garth and High Lord Buryakov knew its exact nature. There were rumors of course that there had been a woman involved, but it was _never_ discussed, most of those high enough to be privy to this situation, let it lie. Even though all would love nothing more than to know every juicy tidbit! 

Nan slipped in quickly before the meeting blew up completely, “Your Most High Lord, if I may?” She kept her eyes downcast and radiated as much humbleness and devotion as she could manage. 

It took a moment before the Lord looked away from the screen that he was viewing Garth in and turned his eyes to the screen Nan was displayed on, “You may speak!” he said curtly. 

In a very respectful tone, she said quietly, “High Lord Buryakov, we believe that we would have a better chance to use the male underling to give us a more precise location. There is a probability that Northman would not discern him as quickly. Even if he does, there is little chance he would be cognizant of the reason why.” 

Garth’s face was blank but he thought Nan’s performance was absolutely brilliant and went even better than the rehearsal. 

Buryakov seemed to be working the matter in his mind for a moment before hissing, “Use the other. And Garth, I suggest the next time you wish to speak with me you don’t do it unless you are holding onto Northman’s hand!” His screen went dark. 

Mr. Garth smiled and bowed his head toward Nan, “A stellar performance my dear, congratulations.” 

Nan rolled her shoulders to release the tension and looked at him, “You realize both of us are likely to be punished severely should he ever discover we knew within a few hundred square miles of where Northman is, correct?” 

Garth chuckled and said, “Dear Nan, facing the True Death is such a hardship for you, isn’t it? Do not worry about it dear woman, you will face no retribution for any instance in which we shared information. Subsequently any and all favors asked and answered will be of a truly safe nature, do we have an agreement?” 

This time it was Nan that bowed her head towards Garth and smiled. “Absolutely, keep in touch; I look forward to speaking with you soon.” Her screen blinked off and Mr. Garth disconnected.

He stood, turning to face Frank and John, “John, return to Sookie’s side. It is vital you be near her, within arm’s reach if need be. I want you to be able to access the portal should we have one scintilla of information that Northman is moving closer.” 

“Yes sir!” John said with force and left the office. 

“Frank, you’ll be my liaison with Joe. I’ll let him fill you in on all the details once we sort them out. I would appreciate it if you could please make everything ready for my departure.” With a smart nod of his head, Frank also left the room. Mr. Garth sighed as he sat back down and looked at Joe. “Thoughts?” 

Joe grinned just a little. “You know, this is going to be one helluva endgame if it works.” 

“Oh, it will work. Northman might be many things… many things. But even when he went insane he was still more than capable of protecting himself. The mere fact that he’s eluded them this long can attest to that. Buryakov managed to convince the others in The Authority that Northman will make a scene at the joining ceremony. That he’ll want it to be the show-stopper, the ‘coup de grace’ of his long exile and humble return to beg mercy.” 

Garth stared across the room at the bank of blank monitors, not really seeing them. “No. Northman is no idiot… he will strike in Bon Temps and we’ll have him beforehand or at worst, be there to intercept him. Either way, he’ll be in my hands and as for The Authority,” Mr. Garth grinned a terrifying grin. “Well they’ll get their hands on him when I decide he be given over to them and not a moment before.” 

Joe nodded in agreement and silently thanked the gods that he wasn’t Eric Northman.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie felt somewhat peeved and somewhat melancholy. Peeved because she’d called and texted Bill at least four times since dark and had yet to hear from him. Even when he was in a meeting he pushed a button on his phone that sent a quick text to let her know he’d get back to her as soon as he could. She was in the master suite and had just finished a shower. She was feeling a little stiff and was pretty tired too. But proud of herself, there wasn’t an inch of the house that didn’t sparkle, even the high upstairs windows were crystal clear thanks to a couple of the shifters that had flown up, and washed the glass before fluttering back down. 

She wore only one of Bill’s old shirts and her hair was still wrapped tightly in a towel. She was just about to unwrap it when her phone rang. Finally! It was Bill and she answered happily, and was then completely taken aback by Bill’s business-like words. 

“Sookie, I was looking at the list of things that need to be done before the wedding, and I realized you haven’t said anything about the rose bushes, have you dusted them yet? Or did you forget about them?” his tone was crisp and even with the utter confusion she felt, she could picture the look on his face. 

“Um… no, damn, I’m sorry babe, I forgot all about…” 

He interrupted her and said archly, “Sookie, you are the one insisting upon wedding photos being taken on the porch. Do you think we should still plan on pictures there? It might not be as pretty if we’re standing there in all our wedding finery, swatting away at swarms of aphids.” 

Sookie’s shock was beginning to blossom into anger, “I said I forgot and I’m sorry but what do you expect me to do? Go shake that crap on them now? It’s dark out!” 

“Which is exactly my point. It’s dark, the aphids are on the plants and dormant for the moment, it is indeed the perfect time to deal with them and Sookie… we do have porch lights.” 

The dam burst and Sookie let out a squeal of frustration before yelling, “Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to go out there now!” 

“Well, yes… then it will be…”

His tone seemed as if he were chastising a child so she punched her phone off and threw it on the bed. Since she’d done it in a fit of anger, it bounced neatly off the bed and landed on the hardwood floor where it promptly popped the back off allowing the battery to careen across the floor and end up under the bed. 

Sookie stomped over to the phone, fully intending to call Bill back and scream at him until he got pissed off enough to hang up on her, but then she ripped the towel from her head, yanked on a pair of shorts and flew out of the bedroom in a rage. She could not believe what had just happened. She felt like crying because he’d upset her so, but she was too goddam angry to cry.

She stomped down the stairs, cussing and mumbling under her breath all the way. She went to the closet under the stairs and yanked the door open with such force that it bounced off the wall and swung back toward her, she gave it even more of a shove and this time the door knob left an impression in the drywall. 

She didn’t even notice, she just turned on the light and scanned the shelves for the can of aphid stuff she knew Bill kept there. She found it and slammed the door shut and stomped over to the front door and jerked the massive door open and was about to cross the threshold when someone stepped toward her from the shadow to the left of the door. 

“My, my! That’s some temper you have Miss Stackhouse.” 

Adrenaline flooded her body and Sookie threw the can of aphid stuff at the silhouette of the man with full force of something in the range of about 60 mph, she’d been a wicked pitcher when she’d played softball. He caught it easily, even giving it a little flip into his other hand and said, “Does this mean you are going to be one of those wives that take a rolling pin to her husband when he shows up late?” Bill stepped into the light, his blues eyes twinkling mischievously, his face showing that crooked little grin she loved so much and to his eventual dismay, was so intent on the look on her face that he completely missed her foot rising to kick him in the nuts until it connected. 

He dropped onto the porch, she walked back into the house slammed the door behind her and stomped her way upstairs and into the guest bedroom before he was even able to stand up and unlock the front door. Vampires may have incredible healing abilities, but a shot to the stones has pretty much the same effect as on any other man. 

By the time Bill was on his feet; he grabbed his bag from the shadows and felt quite foolish. His little homecoming ruse had backfired terribly… obviously; he should have thought it through. But he’d been so excited to be with her, able to give her the good news that he wouldn’t have to return to work until two weeks after their joining ceremony, that he’d not taken her state of mind into consideration. He walked upstairs and entered the master suite knowing full well she wasn’t ready to deal with him just yet. 

Considering the wave after wave of substantial fury washing over him, he wondered if she’d forgive him in time to be married. Now at least, he completely understood the warnings of his friends about how touchy brides could be. Bill unpacked and changed into a pair of sleep pants and sat down on the side of the bed debating whether or not to go apologize or leave her undisturbed. He noticed her phone and scouted around until he found the battery and put it back together. 

Her anger was still being clearly felt but there was an edge to it and a hurt. Acknowledging the hurt was what had him leaving the room and walking down the hall. He knocked softly and heard Sookie say, “Just go away.” But he felt the anger ebb enough that he knocked again. This time he heard her stride purposely across the room and the door was flung open. 

“What!” her eyes were ablaze with livid countenance. 

“Darling, I’m sorry, it was a very stupid thing to do, I thought you’d think of it,” she tilted her head slightly but the look on her face didn’t change, “ah, as amusing?” He finished very weakly. 

“Tell me Bill, do I look amused?” 

“Of course not, Sookie please…” he moved to step forward but she moved forward first. 

“Get any closer and I swear I will drive a pencil through your heart.” 

Bill’s face fell and his shoulders dropped just a bit. “I’m sorry Sookie, I won’t bother you further.”He handed her the phone which she took. He stepped back and turned to walk away, he hesitated before looking at her face and said, “I truly am sorry my love, I’ll be here until the wedding if you want to talk. Well, if there still is to be a wedding.” Then he walked down the hall and returned to the master suite. 

Sookie quietly closed the bedroom door thinking over his words. She was still too mad to be glad of them; she was also so mad that she was sure that his words were nothing more than him being manipulative. She walked to the bed and plopped down on it, face first. She didn’t even bother to turn her head. She breathed in the dust motes and god only knows what else as her thoughts churned in her head. Dammit! She finally had to get some fresh air because her lungs were burning so she rolled onto her back. 

For every minute that she spent being incredibly and unequivocally in love with Bill there were moments like these when she wanted to knock him unconscious. How in the world did he think that was funny? What was he thinking! That she’d jump into his arms and they’d screw each other’s brains out? 

Well, that was stupid! She thought suddenly… that was exactly what he thought would happen, hell, what he’d probably counted on happening! She briefly considered getting up and going to talk with him or maybe even fight with him. 

Make up sex might be fun. She should probably tell him she was sorry she kicked him in the nads then she changed her mind. What the hell was she thinking? She wasn’t going to go to him now just to make her “who-who” happy! He acted like a jerk so he could apologize to her. Again! She thought about it a little more before getting up and pulling back the covers, she slipped beneath the cool sheets and reached over and flipped the light off. 

No, things would be on a much more level playing field when he got up tomorrow, besides, she was really tired. Her anger had drained away and as it had, so had her energy. She was asleep faster than she would have ever expected. 

Sitting at the desk with his laptop, Bill had felt Sookie’s anger fading and had hoped she would still join him, but he felt her relaxing more and more and he realized she’d fallen asleep. He was actually very happy about that, with luck it meant she’d let go of most of it and maybe he’d be able to dig himself out of the pit he had dug himself into! He placed his order, and then made sure he’d received a confirmation email. He shut his laptop and headed downstairs. As long as the stuff for the aphids was already on the porch he may as well use it.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke early; the sunshine lit the room like a lighthouse. She stretched and immediately felt little flicks of sore muscles and tendons, none of them remotely like the ones she felt after hours of lovemaking. She frowned then… oh yeah, Bill was home and she was sleeping in here. With a damper on her morning fully realized she got up to use the bathroom. When she got a look at her hair she groaned loudly. It was going to take freaking forever to comb that mess out. She lifted it from her neck and looked at it in the mirror before letting it drop. This mess meant a shower, a bottle of conditioner and a wide tooth comb to be remotely successful. 

She’d also have to use the master bath because that was where all her stuff was. She decided as much as she wanted a big mug of coffee at the moment; the hair was a much more pressing issue. She let herself into the master suite and had to let her eyes adjust a bit. There was no ambient light so she stood still and just as she was about to move toward the bathroom she heard Bill whisper her name and the lights came up slightly. In a heartbeat, he had her in his arms and was alternating his kisses between fierce and gentle while his hands roamed over her body touching all her favorite places. 

“Dammit Bill! This isn’t fair; you’re supposed to be unconscious!” she said, trying hard to sound vehement but failing miserably. Still she shoved hard against him and he let her do it and stepped back, his arms dropping to his sides. Sookie sighed deeply, for the moment unable to hold his eyes. “Look, first of all, go to bed because I might detest you just a little right now but the last thing I want is for you to get the bleeds.” 

Bill struggled to keep a straight face, but he managed. “Second, as you can clearly see I need a shower and...” he opened his mouth to speak and she held up a finger and gave him a stern look that made him remain quiet. “After which I am going to go downstairs and drink enough coffee to float a battleship. Last but not least, we will talk this evening after you wake from your rest and I inform you if I decided whether or not to still marry your dumb ass. Understand?” 

Bill nodded, certain he would laugh out loud given the chance but he managed to maintain his composure, bid her a quiet good night and returned to the bed he’d been lying in wide awake for hours. Satisfied, Sookie made her way to the bathroom and he heard the shower start. He briefly thought about joining her but thought better of it… at this point he figured he’d screwed up enough for one day. He closed his eyes and drifted off. 

Sookie squeezed a handful of conditioner in her palm and began working it through her snarled hair. She’d half expected Bill to join her and admitted she was a little glad he hadn’t. At least it meant he was taking her seriously. While the conditioner worked, she used the time to shave her legs and scrub the bottom of her feet with the pumice stone until they felt baby smooth. By then it was time to start on her hair and she began carefully pulling apart sections one by one and working the comb through them. 

Finished in the shower, Sookie toweled off and after squeezing the excess water out of her hair, began combing it until it was free of tangles. She slipped into her robe and left the bathroom walking quietly into the walk-in where she dressed. Once done she stepped out and glanced toward the bed. Without really being aware, she walked to the side of the bed and looked down at him, he looked so at peace and so handsome it took her breath away. Could it be true? Would she really be this incredible man’s wife? Be with him always… the feeling of love and happiness that surged through her made her knees weak. 

She reached out and smoothed a lock of his hair back from his forehead, her fingertips drifted slowly down the side of his face and she bent down to brush his lips with a soft and tender kiss. His hand slipped into her damp hair at the back of her neck and his lips parted, her tongue danced between them. She placed her knee on the high bed and with the slightest of pulls, found herself lying beside him, their mouths busy, their hands moving lightly, just skimming one another with a touch between arousing and teasing. 

Sookie moaned when his fangs snicked into place and her hands began to touch him with more purpose, more pressure. He began to respond and then she surprised him by taking his arms in her hands and halting them from touching her body. She ended their kiss and pushed her body away from his, sliding off the bed to once more stand beside it. She was flushed and clearly excited, as was he, but her face held something odd for want of another word and she smiled at him. 

“I want you baby, I really do. But if I was able to wake you that easily then it means you are not letting yourself rest properly. You need to get some sleep, for me… I’m not mad, pissed yes, but not mad. We have a lot of things to talk about and I’m thrilled that you are going to be home with me now. But as much as I want to encourage you to make love to me until I’m so crazy I can’t remember my own middle name? I want you to rest deeply for the remainder of the day a lot more. Do you understand honey?” 

He reached for her hand and placed a delicate kiss on the back of it before he cradled it next to his face, he answered her quietly, “I understand.” She leaned over and kissed him tenderly then straightened and walked to the door. He smiled at her as she opened the inner door and closed his eyes when he heard the locks engage. His mind gave in and he let the day pull him down.

**XxXxX**

 Aboard one of Mr. Garth’s private jets, Gustav slumbered deeply. He had been worried about this trip and what the ramifications could be. He’d confided in Pam before he left that he was afraid that Eric would sense him and disappear, putting all their lives in limbo once again. But Pam assured him that things would work out perfectly and it wouldn’t be long before all of this would be behind them for good. The last thing she said to him, had elated him, she’d asked him to stay with her when he returned, to live there as true lovers and see where it went. 

It gave Gustav the last bit of courage to do what Mr. Garth had asked of them, to find Eric before the AVL or The Authority did. As a vampire, he shouldn’t have been so eager to work against his own kind, but Gustav and Pam had spent many hours talking about it. Neither of them wanted Eric to meet the True Death for what he’d done, no, they quite vindictively wanted Eric to be tortured and maimed. 

They wanted him to suffer as they had every pain, every degradation, they wanted every drop of blood he’d taken from them back… and while The Authority was more than capable, Pam and Gustav put a lot more faith in the demons they had chosen to assist. They wanted Eric to pay and then pay some more. The True Death was getting off way too easily in their minds and Mr. Garth was more than happy to oblige them. 

The jet made its preparations for final descent into a small regional airport in Nevada that employed a skeleton crew. That would come in handy later when they glamoured away all memories of them ever being there at all when they left.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie’s day went well, and try as she might, she couldn’t even manage to feel slightly annoyed at Bill by mid-morning and was anxiously awaiting sunset. Just after lunch Dave informed her there was a delivery for her; the truck had been cleared and was on its way up to the main house now.  Sookie wondered what it could be as she walked to the front door, the bell rang and she opened the door to find a cute young woman standing there with a box, “Are you Sookie Stackhouse?” she asked with a clear, high voice. 

Sookie said, “Yes I am.” And returned the smile. 

“This is for you, she handed Sookie the card, “I’m supposed to tell you to read the card first, keep this box exactly as I’m holding it, don’t shake or flip it, and then open the box. You have a pleasant day!” She turned to go down the steps. 

“Wait! Your tip!” Sookie called out. 

“Oh no need!” and with a little wave she got in her van and drove off. Sookie was very curious now, the van was a regular delivery company, and not a florist like she had been thinking it would be. She looked at the box and it felt light, yet there was some weight to it she couldn’t figure out. 

She carried it to the living room, placed it on the coffee table. She opened the card, and looking at it carefully, the paper was very heavy, then realized that it was an actual watercolor painting of a rose! Her first thought was that it had to be the most beautiful card she’d ever received. She opened it and read the words, then read them again as she laughed softly. Bill. She should have known. 

She put aside the card, and drew the box closer to her and carefully opened it; she smelled them before she saw them, and when she saw them she started to cry. She lifted out a small, deep-cobalt blue glass vase, filled with about twenty stems of Lily of the Valley. She brought them to her face and inhaled deeply, the row of tiny bell-shaped flowers on each stem filled her nose with their sweet, heady fragrance. She wiped at her cheeks and put the vase down on the table. 

She picked up the card again and read the words once more. She laughed yet again and shook her head as she leaned back on the sofa and looked at the sweet little vase of tiny flowers. Even if she’d still been furious with him, she never would have been able to remain mad at him after this! Damn he was good! She wasn’t going to stand a chance once they were married.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill became aware of a sound before he was fully awake, as he tried to figure it out, he realized it was humming. A split second later he was aware that it was coming from the walk-in and it was Sookie. He lay there a moment and was about to get up when he heard her step into the bedroom, the moment he saw her, his fangs snicked into place and he felt himself harden. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a black lace and satin corset; it nipped her waist in dramatically and pushed her beautiful breasts up and out, the material barely able to keep them contained. She wore black satin panties, a black lace garter belt, and black thigh-high stockings. 

Her hair was full and bouncy with softs waves pulled all to one side, her makeup was intense and flawless, her lashes black, thick and long, her lips were ruby red and they matched the sky-high, six-inch platform heels he loved so dearly. She stopped humming and walked slowly and very sensuously toward the bed as he drank in every roll of her hips, every breath she took, her teeth seemed impossibly white between her slightly parted lips. She stopped at the foot of the bed and said quietly, “I hope you don’t mind… I was going to save this for the honeymoon…” 

He was on her. His mouth sought hers with gentle force, his arms pulled her off her feet as he held her tightly against him, his need to have her unmistakable, when he finally broke the kiss she gasped in, a great lungful of air, “Bill!” she half whispered, half moaned. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tipped her head and bit the flesh of his neck, wrapping one leg tightly around him pushing her central, sexual self against him, she moved her mouth and grabbed his earlobe between her teeth and bit, then released it, darting the tip of her tongue just inside his ear, had him shuddering with need. 

Bill spun them toward the bed and placing her on her back, he carefully removed her leg from around him and he began to kiss her mouth, then her throat. He kissed the soft swells of her breasts, his hands pulling the lace cups downward, freeing them and taking one in his mouth, his fingers traced the hardened nipple of other creating a delicious sensation for Sookie that had her begging for him to do more. He slid his hands down her body, his fingers running just inside the edges of the corset, stroking the soft skin of her taut belly, trailing them across the edges of her panties, dipping between her legs, his long fingers barely applying pressure as he felt the slight dampness and certain heat before slipping his hands beneath her bottom as she fought to make his touch more forceful. 

His mouth found the top edge of her panties and he flicked his tongue under the satin as he gently kneaded the flesh of her bottom, she arched her back, lifting herself from the mattress trying to get his face closer to her most sexual self. With one quick movement, he tore her panties off and she cried out, his hands took hold of her legs and he pulled her to him, placing the back of her knees on his shoulders and putting his mouth where she longed for it to be. The first flick of his tongue against her had her gasping for breath. She buried her fingers in his hair and used her legs to give her leverage as she pushed herself closer to his mouth. 

It was all the encouragement he needed and when he gave her his full attention and it took mere moments before she reached her zenith and cried out his name again and again, then begged him to take her… and he happily obliged. Holding her legs in place he slipped deep inside her and began to move, slowly and as deeply as he could, while her wet silken walls still trembled around him, he continued with slow and deep strokes, while his hands gently trailed down her throat, across her breasts, her eyes never leaving his, “I love you…” she whispered. 

He looked nowhere but her eyes, and they told her everything she needed to know… he could feel her building again. 

“Put me down Bill.” She said quietly and in a blink, they were lying side by side. Neither of them touching the other, their faces just millimeters apart. Bill wasn’t upset by this, she wanted to talk. 

“Am I forgiven?” he said as a smile played around his lips. 

“No.” she held her eyes open wide trying to seem as innocent and as truthful as possible, but they both began to smile and then both were laughing lightly. 

“I’m sorry I did that to you sweetheart, I never…” 

Sookie had reached up and stilled his lips with a touch of her fingers, “Well, all things considered, you should have remembered I’m not all that fond of you surprising me, but it doesn’t matter baby, you don’t have to be sorry. But you’ll be plenty sorry when you’re standing by the gazebo waiting for me to come marching down the aisle only to discover that I’ve already left for the honeymoon with Doug.” 

Bill laughed out loud and rolled his eyes, “I suppose I should be thankful you threw me over for a shifter and not a werewolf.” 

Sookie grinned and laid her hand on Bill’s chest, her face became serious but tender, “I’m sorry I freaked out.” 

Bill took her hand and kissed the back of it, then leaned forward kissing her gently. Sookie drew him to her and it wasn’t long before he was half on top of her and they slowly explored each other with their mouths and hands when Bill suddenly pushed himself up on his arm to look down at Sookie’s surprised face. “Wait a minute! Did you actually mean you’d flit off with the Rottweiler ear-scratch guy?” 

Sookie grabbed Bill’s face with both hands and moaned, “Oh good god Bill, will you please flippin’ focus!” 

Bill laughed out loud and Sookie did too before their mouths were too busy to laugh anymore.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Bill never left the master suite, save for the minute that Sookie made him go down and get her some food and her flowers, which now sat on the nightstand on Sookie’s side of the bed. The entire night had been so wonderful… they laughed and joked, they made love, and made love again. They talked about the wedding, they talked about Annie’s pregnancy and along towards dawn Bill asked Sookie a question, “Sweetheart, what _are_ you going to do with your house once we’re married?” 

Sookie traced little circles on Bill’s chest, curling his chest hair around her fingertips as she lay with her head on his shoulder. She pulled herself up on her elbow and gave Bill a smile that Bill knew, meant she was feeling pure happiness in her heart, “I’ve decided to give it to the other Stackhouse kid.” 

Bill was confused and his face showed it, “I didn’t think you knew where your cousin was, or if she’s even alive.” 

Sookie just laughed softly, “Not her! Tara! I’m giving the house to Tara.” 

Bill reached up and tucked a lock of Sookie’s golden hair behind her ear. “My darling, you never cease to amaze me.” Then he drew her in for a kiss…

 **XxXxX**  

The next evening, Bill and Sookie were lying together on the couch, watching a DVD of Jaws. Sookie only agreed to watch it if Bill covered her eyes when the scary parts were on. He liked to kiss her to keep occupied during them. After a little while, Sookie was pretty certain there hadn’t been this many scary parts in other viewings. As they lay there necking Sookie’s phone rang and Bill reached for it. 

“Just leave it,” she said as she flicked her tongue up Bill’s fang. He groaned a bit before he looked at the screen. 

Sookie bit his lower lip. 

“Uh-oh.” He managed to say. 

Sookie sighed heavily and said, “What?” 

“It’s Beth.” He handed the phone to Sookie and she wondered what was going on as Beth had declined a dinner invitation because she had to work. Maybe it was slow tonight… “Hello? No, what? Okay yeah gees, I’ll be right over.” Sookie said briskly and punched the phone off as she disentangled herself from Bill, “Some water pipe or something broke and there’s water everywhere…” 

“C’mon,” Bill said as he swept her up in his arms and a blink later he set her down on the front porch, she opened the door and rushed in and a number of voices all yelled, “Surprise!”

Sookie was stunned, she turned to look at Bill and he was smiling, he leaned forward and brushed her lips with a kiss and said, “Have fun sweetheart, call when you’re ready to come home. Ladies…” and he slipped out the door. 

Arlene was the first one to her and Tara was right behind, “Did you really think we wouldn’t throw you a shower?!” 

Everyone greeted Sookie and before long she was sitting in the living room wearing a crown and a veil made out of what might have been white spray-painted nylon screen door screen and glitter and a corsage made of sponges, rubber gloves, a turkey baster and a lid of some sort that someone had written, “Domestic Princess” on it with a felt tip pen. Somebody handed her a Scarlett O’Hara and warned her not to have more than two and the conversations became fast and funny. 

Arlene insisted they had to play at least one, ‘ridiculous’ shower game and so they played ‘Pass the orange’ in which one woman puts an orange under her chin, holding it on her neck with her jaw. The next woman in line takes the orange from her in the same manner. No hands allowed, it was hilariously funny and when it was all over, Arlene produced the reason behind the game. She had dutifully written down what every woman had said as the orange was passed. 

As such, the list became the things Sookie would say on her wedding night, the first one was, “Jesus Christ that’s hard!” and it pretty much went downhill from there. They laughed so much they were in tears. Even Annie began to look less tense and seemed to be enjoying herself. A little later when things had calmed down more, Jessica and Pam brought in a pile of gifts and put them on the table before Sookie. 

“Oh! You guys didn’t have to do this!” Her smile was vivid and bright and she was really touched. With her second, and last, Scarlett O’ Hara (they were deceptively good and the Southern Comfort in them could pack quite a wallop if you had too many. She knew this from previous mistakes!) she began unwrapping presents. Some were gag gifts, like the very realistic penis shaped bottle that squirted white hand lotion from a hole in the top, and others were just simply lovely. 

Pam’s gift gave her a shock… it was the first time Sookie had ever seen an S&M leather slave mask with zippers. Once Pam got a picture of her face and a good look at the other faces she reached over and snatched it out of Sookie’s hand and chuckled, “Classic.” Before handing Sookie an envelope that contained a gift certificate for four different types of massages, including a Shiatsu and Hot Stone at a very expensive spa in Shreveport. 

“Pam, thank you so much! I’ve always wanted to try these, this is wonderful.” 

Pam smiled almost shyly then and said, I made an appointment for you the day of the wedding, I suggest the Aromatherapy or Hot Stone, we’d prefer it if Our Bride was relaxed before she commits herself to another for life.” 

Arlene had bought her a lovely honey-colored nightgown that would really set off her hair, Jessica had given her a set of lavender scented bath oils, salts and candles, Beth gave her a long, flowing robin-egg blue satin gown with a sheer matching robe and soft heeled slippers. Of course, she got a few of the inevitable sexy and daring lingerie and she blushed and giggled a little. Not out of embarrassment however but because she knew just how much Bill would love them! 

Tara and some of the other girls (including Lafayette!) had all gone in together and bought Sookie an entire day, “Total Bliss Package” at the same place Pam had gotten the gift certificate for the massages. 

But it was Annie’s gift that really surprised her in a very sweet way. It was a gorgeous framed photo montage of her and Bill. She recognized some of the pictures and others she didn’t. There was a seamless feathering, softness with a picture of the moon adding a glow to the entire thing. Across the bottom in beautiful script, their names and their wedding date completed the piece. The frame was gorgeous and Sookie was really blown away by it. “Annie this is beautiful, thank you so much! Where did you get these pictures from?” 

Annie’s thoughts were ecstatic, she had been nervous about being here and worried Sookie wouldn’t be comfortable because she didn’t know her very well. “I just had Jason find me some and others, she glanced at Tara and Arlene both of whom feigned looks of total innocence.

“Thank you Annie I know Bill will love it too.” Sookie stood up and walked over to Annie and hugged her. Sookie heard Annie’s surprise and her desperate hope that Sookie really meant everything she said. 

By then, it was time for dessert and coffee. Beth had made a delicious cake and Arlene had made her famous peach cobbler. Sookie was very happy, her friends and acquaintances chattered away, details about the weddings were discussed; wedding day horror stories were bandied about. Like missing shoes and mishaps with undergarments all the way to a bird pooping on a wedding dress! 

There were some questions about the ‘special’ party that they would be having for “Bill’s people” (only those closest to Sookie knew the real story) but it brought the only damper on Sookie’s evening when Maxine Fortenberry thought that it was a good thing Adele wasn’t alive to see this. Sookie stared at her icily and Maxine got the hint and left shortly afterwards. Sookie told Tara to get rid of whatever Maxine had given her. Since it was an ugly pair of hand-knit potholders and a cookbook from the church, which Sookie already had, it was tossed into the bag along with the wrapping paper, paper plates and other party cleanup. Sookie was very glad that she’d not invited Maxine to the wedding because Jess was worried it would make Hoyt uncomfortable. 

Sookie shook it off and went back to talking with the others, things began to wind down and even though they wouldn’t let her help clean up, she refilled her coffee and sat on the kitchen stool and talked with the remaining girls. Sookie found it a little odd that it seemed as if Jess or Pam were outside when everyone left, then it occurred to her it was a safety measure, a way to keep the guests blissfully unaware of what wandered in the night. 

Arlene asked Sookie, “Did you make sure we’re still on for the hairdresser Thursday night?” 

Sookie swallowed a bite of cake and nodded, “Mm-hmm, it doesn’t matter what order we do it in, Sally has Brenda and Gail coming in too.” 

“Sookie, do you really think that’s necessary?” Pam asked not too impolitely, this was after all their “Our Bride” she was talking to. 

“Absolutely Pam, one of the biggest mistakes a woman can do is wear her hair in a style she’s never worn before… Besides, you know the most technical I get with my hair is a ponytail or roll for dress up. I want to decide whether I want to wear it fancy or down. And if I want to wear it up, I’d like y’all to do the same and of course I’ll be paying for that if it’s what I decide.” 

“I think you are reading those ridiculous bridal magazines too much. Besides, if you want to look happy, then look like yourself. If you’re wanting to impress Bill, then wear your hair down because you know in the end, men love to see your hair loose and flowing over their pillows.” 

“Oh yeah!” Arlene and Beth said in unison and everybody laughed. Tara caught Sookie’s eye and tilted her head toward the front door. Sookie followed Tara out to the front porch and they sat in the porch swing, both tucking one leg under them and pushing lightly with their toes to move the swing. 

“So, what’s the big thing you need to talk to me about?” Tara said with a grin, “you can’t expect me to wait until lunch tomorrow now, do ya’?” Sookie tried to keep her face neutral but Tara knew her far too well and picked up instantly that Sookie was hedging. 

Tara got serious fast and said, “Gees Sook… what?” 

“There was a reason I wanted to do this differently and no, it’s not bad it’s just… awkward just now…” the point was made when Sookie cut her eyes toward the door as Beth and Arlene and Annie stepped onto the porch. 

“Hey! Is this a private party or can anyone come?” Arlene said, slightly curious. 

  
“Of course!” Sookie said brightly, “between the Scarlett’s, that cake and the coffee I needed to get some fresh air! I gotta say, y’all know how to throw a great shower! I can’t thank you enough!” 

Pam and Jessica joined them each drinking a TruBlood and the women sat there talking until Sookie noticed Pam then Jessica go on point. Sookie didn’t doubt that some of the night sentries may have wandered near because she was there, so it was time to call it a night. 

Sookie knew she was right when Jess helped Arlene carry her stuff to the car and grew a little concerned when both Jess and Pam walked Annie to hers, very casually. Sookie knew she was going to have to ask them about that. Sookie walked Tara to her car, she gave her a hug and said, “So Tara you need to get home, it’s gotten very dark. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Tara understood and gave her a wink, she knew there were things that were… powerful, watching over Sookie so she didn’t ask questions. 

Sookie hugged and thanked Beth again, Pam and Jess helped her gather her things together and Sookie let out a whoop when Pam scooped her up the moment Beth locked the door and she found herself on the big front porch of Bill’s house. 

They went inside and Sookie closed the door behind them, “Okay, I want to know what the hell all the, walking-people-to-their-cars, to say goodnight was all about?” 

The look Pam and Jessica exchanged made Sookie bristle but before she could issue a challenge she found Bill standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed the nape of her neck and said, “I’ll explain it to you later sweetheart, did you have a good time?” Pam and Jessica jumped on the opportunity to make a break for it and in a heartbeat; they’d said their goodbyes and were gone. 

“You realize of course that I will not give you any peace until you explain all this to me, right?” 

Bill very slowly and teasingly placed tiny kisses up her throat to her hairline before trailing his tongue back down before blowing ever so lightly across the barely wet skin. His hands slid up from her waist and his long, sensuous fingers slid upwards, to just barely cup her breasts, before turning his hand and drawing the back of it alongside the swell, his thumb barely grazing her already hardening nipple. 

Her entire body shivered in response and she tilted her head back, her breathing quickening… and he stunned her when he bit her throat and as he pulled on the little wounds, Sookie thought she was going to drop to the floor. Bill pulled his mouth away from her throat and picked her up in one swift movement and headed for the bedroom, “Why did you do that?” she gasped as he began pulling her clothes off. 

“Because it’s all I’ve thought about since I returned back home, and also because it will have to be the last time for a while.” She was naked and standing before him and he reached for her, between kisses and caresses, she undressed him too and they stood face to face, their bodies barely touching and then Sookie’s eyes lit up. 

“You know what’s funny?” She placed her hands flat on his chest so he stepped back toward the bed, when he stood with his firm flank pressed against it she said, “All I’ve been thinking about is this…” 

She slid her naked body down his and cupped him before taking him in her mouth, it was Bill’s turn to react and she applied gentle pressure to his jewels and she felt him tense and not in a good way, so she slipped him from her mouth and laid gentle, careful kisses on every inch of them and whispered, “I’m sorry and I’ll never hurt them again.” 

She felt him relax so she returned his length to her mouth and she moved her tongue and her teeth, applying pressure, pushing into him, taking him all, relaxing her mouth and pulling away, and when she felt his jewels lifting, going high and tight... 

She placed her wrist before his mouth and as she took him in as far as he could go, he bit her wrist and reached his pinnacle with a moan, pushing forward and she used her free arm to pin her to him as his spasms ebbed. Still she held him tightly, dropping to her knees before him, his hand buried in her hair, the other holding her wrist captive against his lips. They didn’t move, they just let every last sensation wash over them until Bill relaxed his hold on her before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. He ran his hand down her face, he kissed her again and again, he smoothed her hair away from her face and as he gently spread it across the pillow Sookie thought maybe Pam was right… wearing her hair down would look just fine.

 **XxXxX**  

A few hours later, they were relaxing in a lavender scented bath and at the moment, just catching their breath, the jets had timed out for the second time and this time, they didn’t restart them, Sookie floated against Bill, content and so relaxed she felt like she was made of cotton fluff. “Tell me why everyone had to be walked to their cars?” She said quietly and for a moment Bill was confused. 

“Oh that. It’s the high-borns,” as he remembered what she wanted to know 

“Wait,” she frowned, “what the hell are those?” Good heavens! Did she even want to know? 

“It’s alright Sookie, it is how we refer to the purer forms of the guardians… they have more demon heritage; they’re termed ‘high-borns’. Has Rose ever told you about demons and babies, pregnancy?” Bill queried. 

“Not at length, actually I think it was Joe that told me they were one of those demon couples that couldn’t get pregnant even though others can. Why?” Sookie was still confused. 

“Dearheart, I need you to listen to my explanation without judgment, and certainly without anger or fear, will you promise me?” 

Sookie carefully pushed away from Bill so she could see his face, but she smiled nervously, and Bill was relieved when she reached over to take his hand. “I promise. Tell me now Bill please, I’m starting to feel a little worried.” 

“It’s not that its bad dearheart, demons are drawn to,” Bill faltered, partly because he knew it was going to sound worse as he said the words, “women that are pregnant and also babies.” 

Sookie’s eyes were huge and her mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ she blinked twice and stuttered, “Don’t you think that if demons are drawn to pregnant women and babies I should have known this before I allowed my brother’s child to be in danger? Maybe it’s just me, but I think that has a potential to be a bad thing, I mean don’t demons sometimes like to possess people and stuff?” 

“Sweetheart, it’s not a bad thing the way you’re thinking of it. Sookie most of the world’s most superior, celebrated and accomplished obstetricians, pediatricians, neo-natal intensive care doctors, surgeons… most of them carry demon heritage. They are the best in the world, Sookie and they do all that they can to protect mother and child.” Bill was relaxing as he saw Sookie taking it all in and actually seeming to have a grip on the idea. 

“For real?” Sookie looked skeptical and Bill couldn’t blame her for that. 

“Absolutely darling, demons have a, well a bad reputation…” 

Sookie couldn’t resist and snorted when she laughed and said, “Ya’ think?!” 

“C’ mere, you!” as he pulled her back into his arms, he dropped fang and pierced his fingertip and healed her throat and then her wrist. She leaned back against him and he continued, “There were times in the past, the very distant past, that yes, demons would possess people, but those were largely very ancient demons from as early as time itself. Do you remember when you were worried that full demons could use the portal?” She nodded. 

“That rarely happens anymore. Largely because, quite frankly, humans tend to bring on enough evil and chaos to other humans on their own. Don’t misunderstand, yes demons can be very nasty and there are times when one of the ancients will come and possess someone, but it is largely isolated incidents for the most part.” He paused; he couldn’t get a reading on how Sookie was processing this information. “You seem awfully quiet.” He said cautiously. 

“If this had been a conversation when we both became committed to this relationship and before that fateful night in Fangtasia? Believe me; I would be bouncing off the wall crazy over it. Not anymore, not after seeing firsthand the things Mr. Garth and Joe and Rose do… there’s simply no other way for me to feel about it. Although, it’s really a little funny.” 

Bill kissed her sweet-smelling hair and asked, “What’s that?” 

“I thought it was nice that John was being more in the open with us and joining in a bit more… so in reality he was just reacting to Annie?” 

“I’d say that had something to do with it but I also believe that John is becoming more comfortable with all this and our friends are becoming his friends. Did you know Mike and Tara have agreed to teach him how to play pool?” 

Sookie spun in the water and said, “Are they really?” Bill nodded and Sookie beamed. “That’s so cool.” She took Bill’s face in her hands and kissed him with a big smack, then she pulled back and looked into his eyes and brought her mouth to his more softly, she kissed him with the lightest touch, then slightly more… Bill wrapped his arms around her and the kiss became passionate but neither hurried. Their tongues danced and teased, their hands began to explore their slick, wet bodies, Bill dropped his hands to her hips and as he was about to lift her she whispered, “No.” She pushed herself away, and smiled, “How about a shower, rinse away some of the scented oils.” 

Moments later they entered a warm and luscious shower enclosure, it was the perfect temperature for Sookie and the huge rainforest shower head flowed over them, leaving rivulets of water down their bodies, after the bath, Sookie’s skin felt as if it were on fire beneath his fingers as they each soaped the other, like dancers they moved in fluid motion with the soap and the lather. 

They touched, lightly, grazing across sensitive spots before applying firmer pressure, Sookie encircled Bill’s length and holding him firmly slid from tip to base, allowing her fingers to slip downward, brushing gentle fleeting touches alongside and underneath his jewels as her mouth sucked, and her teeth ran across his ultrasensitive nipple. He could not suppress a moan of pure delight. 

Bill was flooded with pleasure and his fangs snicked down with force, having taken him in her mouth, Sookie extended her wrist so that he may bite when the moment arrived and was surprised when instead he gently tugged and then gently brought her to her feet. She smiled and tilted her head, he nuzzled her but just that quick he had her off her feet and braced her back against the warm, slippery tile. “I want to be inside you Sookie…” he murmured into her ear, before flicking the inner rim of her ear with his tongue, being careful not to cut her ear with his fang. 

“I want that too baby,” and as he pushed within her hot and wet velvet folds, he positioned her so every one of his strokes would move across her most sexual, center core and as he moved, she took in large gasping breaths as her body responded to the stimulation that was so intense and so overwhelming she began to whimper slightly. 

Bill slowed himself to barely moving, “Sweetheart… is it too much?” he worried that he was hurting her by making her sore. 

She just kissed him, flicking her tongue across his fangs and murmured back, “Not yet babe but I’m so close I might lose my mind!” 

He chuckled a bit, kissed her soundly and began to move again, he could feel her responding and while he wanted nothing more than to abandon the self-control and pound into her mercilessly, he did not give in to his own basest, desires but rather set about granting hers. 

It wasn’t long before her fingers dug into the hard and sculpted muscles of his back and her heartbeat and breathing signaled her summit had been reached and she threw her head back, exposing her throat and her moans turned to cries of passion as she begged him, “Now Bill! Bite! Oh babe, bite please!” 

He did and he sucked a tiny bit but that was all it took for her to tumble into the abyss of sated lust, and as her burning hot, silken walls convulsed around him, he left her throat as he bent his head back and shouted as his release flooded every fiber of him with passion and intensity. He clung to her tightly and she would have fallen had he not. They held each other tightly as the warm, cascade of rain poured down upon them like a caress. 

After what seemed like hours, but was only the space of a few minutes, Bill carefully let her down and once she was steady on her feet he just held her there under the water as they relaxed from the sensuous and luxurious sensations still rocking them, feeling every drop of water, every inch of where their skin still touched, stimulating every nerve ending with a pleasant afterglow. Once he slipped from inside her, he smiled at her heavy lids and knew she would be asleep soon. He kissed her forehead, whispered, “Dunk.” Sookie tilted her hair back to soak it and in a matter of minutes Bill has her hair washed, conditioned and wrapped in a towel. 

He carried her to the bedroom after drying her thoroughly; pulled back the covers and put her down, carefully removed the towel then combed all the tangles out. He pierced a fingertip and healed the tiny pinpricks his fangs had made and in doing so, Sookie’s eyes fluttered open briefly. “Why didn’t you drink?” her face held a look of worry. 

He smiled down at her and said lovingly, “I need to abstain so you don’t get too anemic before the joining ceremony.” 

This roused Sookie up another notch and she frowned and said, “Already?” 

Bill chuckled and kissed her with great tenderness, “Oh my love, don’t you realize the timing? In ten days, we will be married here in Bon Temps, making the joining ceremony just five weeks away. Now sleep darling, we can talk about it more later.” 

Sookie was sinking fast and Bill was glad, he’d been afraid she would get a second wind and all he wanted for her now was rest. 

“Love you baby…” she barely whispered before her eyes drifted shut. 

“For eternity.” But she was already asleep, so he kissed her lips gently and walked to the other side of the bed. He got in and as he did she moved toward him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close… before long dawn claimed him and they both slept.

 **Timing is Everything**  

Sookie’s alarm was going off and she wasn’t nearly ready to get out of bed. She wiggled out of Bill’s arms and got to her side of the bed, finally able to silence it. She laid back and thought about what she was going to do. She closed her eyes for just an instant and woke to the snooze alarm going off. This time she forced herself to get up… Thankfully, before they’d gone to bed Bill had washed her hair so she didn’t have to worry about the ten extra minutes she had taken to sleep in. She dressed and did her makeup, before going to the safe and taking out the papers she’d put there a few days ago after going to the attorney. She smiled as she tucked them in her purse. 

Sookie gave Bill a kiss on the forehead and smoothed back his hair before leaving the bedroom, smiling when her mouth actually began to water when she smelled freshly brewed coffee. She fixed herself a big mug and went to the deck for just a couple minutes. It was a gorgeous day and Sookie was fairly certain it was going to be a wonderful day all around. She glanced at her watch and stood; looking out across the yard she couldn’t believe the wedding was already so close. She stepped back inside as she finished her mug, and then fixed a travel mug. She headed out to her car waving at a fox and the Rottie as they crossed the yard. 

Five minutes later, she was at Tara’s and watched her friend spring lightly down the steps, “Hey Sookie!” Tara said as she got in the car. “Are you gonna tell me what’s up now?” 

As Tara buckled her seatbelt Sookie pulled out and headed toward Shreveport. “I said I’d tell you over lunch and I’ll _tell ya’ over lunch_!” Sookie laughed as she spoke emphatically. 

“Fine. Be that way.” Tara pouted and Sookie just smiled. Conversation was light and Sookie asked Tara about the hair issue, “I know it’s your wedding an’ all Sook, but your hair is so pretty, why not wait until the formal thing to do formal hair?” 

Sookie had pulled up to the valet parking at the restaurant by then and as they walked in the door and Sookie gave her name to the hostess, Tara was shocked when she learned Sookie had a reservation. She glanced around and saw that this was quite a ritzy place. “Gees Sook,” Tara said under her breath, “you could’a warned me to dress up a little more!” 

“Why? You’re dressed just fine, look around.” Sookie whispered back. 

As the lady showed them to their table; Tara relaxed when she saw that there were as many people in dresses and suits as there were shorts and t-shirts. They sat and ordered their drinks and opened the menu’s she’d handed them. “Sookie?” She looked at Tara a little confused because Tara’s voice had an odd quality to it. “Did you bring me here to break up with me? Cuz’ you know most people do that in public…” Tara couldn’t finish because Sookie was laughing and gave Tara’s shoulder a little push. 

The waitress arrived at the table just then and Sookie said, “I’m sorry, can you give us a couple minutes yet?” The waitresses put their drinks on the table and said she be back when they were ready. 

Their little chuckle over, Tara got serious and finally said, “You know, whatever it is you need to tell me now because it’s starting to really freak me out Sook an I ain’t gonna make it all the way till after lunch. I’m just sayin’!” 

Sookie looked at Tara and reached over and opened her purse, she took out the papers with one hand and took her best friend’s hand in the other. “Tara, this is what I want, Jason agrees and Gran would have been happy and proud of you too. She would have wanted this Tara.” Sookie took away her hands and placed them in her lap as Tara stared at the papers; she unfolded them and sucked in a great lungful of air. 

“Sookie! Oh my god! You can’t be serious!” Tara’s hands were shaking fiercely by then as she held the deed to the Stackhouse homestead and the legal document she had only but sign to seal the transfer. “Sook! This home has been yours for generations! I can’t do this! I’m not a Stackhouse!” Tears spilled down her cheeks as Sookie knew they would… which was why she’d asked for this booth, no one could see the two of them from their tables. 

Sookie took Tara’s hand in hers and said, “Tara, you are and always have been as much a Stackhouse as me an’ Jason. It’s only right that it comes to you. Why Gran would haunt me forever if I gave our house to anyone other than family!” 

Tara threw her arms around Sookie and sobbed quietly for a few moments. The waitress saw the exchange and turned back without interrupting them. When Tara let go of her, Sookie gave her a packet of tissues from her purse so Tara could wipe away her tears and the entire time shaking her head in disbelief. Once she calmed down, she asked Sookie, “Why would you do this?” 

Sookie held Tara’s hand and said, “Why wouldn’t I? Oh Tara, don’t you feel it? It’s meant to be… so once you sign, we’ll file them and the place is yours! Of course, I’m hoping you’ll give me until after the wedding to get my stuff out!” Sookie laughed and happily, Tara joined in the laughter. The sharp-eyed waitress noticed there was a significantly lighter mood at present and came to take their order. When she asked if they wanted separate checks, Tara piped up quickly and said, “Nah, put it on me, she jus’ gave me a house so I should probably buy!” 

They had a wonderful lunch and on the way back to Bon Temps, they stopped in Monroe and legally registered Tara as the owner of the Stackhouse Homestead plat book #1228 W/SW Section 5862 Bon Temps, Renard Parish, Louisiana. Tara couldn’t stop smiling nor could she still believe she owned her own home. She said as much to Sookie who laughed and said, “You will when you get your first property tax bill!” 

Back at the house Sookie couldn’t remember a time when she’d felt happier, she could hardly wait to tell Bill about it and considered waking him early. She jumped online and checked her emails, answered a few and then she called the others to them know she’d decided to wear her hair down, so they wouldn’t be going to the hair salon. She took a quick look through the mail yawning through most of it. She wrote a couple checks out and yawned hard enough to make her jaw pop. She glanced at her watch; she’d be heading over to Jason’s in a little while so she put off taking a little nap. It was tempting though, she loved it when Bill woke to find her napping beside him. He had such marvelous ways to wake her!

 **XxXxX**  

Frank and two associates waited in the windowless hanger, a sleep system pod sat nearby. The place was light-tight enough that they would be able to rouse Gustav shortly before sundown with hopes he could pinpoint Eric’s location. Eric had not, to the best of their knowledge been on the move the last two days, but while flying over in a grid pattern in a helicopter this morning Gustav felt him immediately and they now knew within a ten-mile radius of where he was. Joe was sending backup but Frank knew they’d have to be extremely cautious, the ones Joe was sending were high-borns and none would pass even remotely as human. There was one reason they were worth the risk, Northman would not be able to detect them, nor would he be able to out run, out fly or glamour his way out of the net they would cast. 

The problem was largely logistics. Northman had chosen his hiding space well, they knew he was somewhere within the area of Virginia City, Nevada. An area that was populated with about 900 people, not including tourist season; and tourist season was in full swing right now. The most likely spot Frank could think of was that Eric was in one of the mine shafts. It was a very ingenious actually, Frank thought. He was glad that Mr. Garth had bestowed Frank with this hugely important task and it never occurred to Frank that he would fail. 

Until he did.

 **XxXxX**  

Eric lay on a shelf he’d carved out for himself. He was restless and unsettled, for the lack of a better definition, he felt funny. After 1000 years and then some, he took the feeling seriously. While his little hideaway was extremely clever, he’d learned quite by accident that his time there was winding down. It seemed some committee or board of something or another was going to close his hiding place down. It was in the interest of public safety and it meant they would soon be sealing the mine shut. Once they did that, he would not be able to come and go freely. 

It had Eric feeling more than a little angry. Granted, he would be leaving his hideout soon anyway, but it agitated him when things did not go according to his plans. He lay there thinking about different strategies when something dawned on him… he suddenly knew what he was feeling and the weight of the revelation staggered him. He was feeling a blood bond and while there had been many times in the past when he had given his blood to someone (usually so he didn’t have to dispose of a body) this was different, the more he concentrated, the more his mind churned trying to reconcile what he felt and was still feeling however slight. 

Realization abruptly slammed the truth into his brain like a bolt of white-hot lightning. If it wasn’t Pam there was only one other vampire it could be and that was Gustav. Eric grabbed his canvas sack of gold ore and nuggets the size of his fists and punched his way further into the mountain. He had to get out as soon as possible, if he could feel Gustav, it meant Gustav felt him. Eric’s rage helped him tremendously as he tunneled through the rock like a prairie dog in the Plains. By the time he burst through into the night air of the desert the sky was still light enough to blister his skin so he launched himself to the northeast with every ounce of strength he had. 

Gustav, Frank and the others were nearly to the top of the mine shaft when Gustav stiffened in shock. Frank looked at him sharply and said, “What’s wrong?” 

Gustav looked at Frank and said flatly, “He’s gone.” They spent hours, flying over every inch of terrain within a hundred-square-mile radius of the Combination Shaft without so much as a twitch of feeling by Gustav. Frank told the pilot to return to the airfield and Frank was sickened by the thought of having to make the call. Once they touched down and disembarked. The high-borns left immediately, as did the other two men that had been waiting with Frank during the day. 

While Gustav glamoured the pilot and got his bank account information so Mr. Garth could arrange a windfall payout to the man… Frank took a deep breath before calling Mr. Garth. As he’d feared, Garth already knew what had happened. (Son-of-a-bitching high-borns!) And he very simply ordered Frank back, telling him to get Gustav back to Bon Temps and stay there with John until further notice. Frank was devastated and as he and the vampire boarded the jet, Frank knew if any harm came to Sookie over this… he would face an agonizing and painful death. And he’d deserve every minute of it.

 **XxXxX**  

Mr. Garth didn’t bother to turn his phone off, he just squeezed it to tiny bits with his massive hand before flinging the pieces against the wall of his office. An alarming number of them stuck into the mahogany paneled walls but he didn’t care. He stared forward, then closed his eyes as he turned ideas over in his head. He knew Northman was a crafty bastard but this certainly put him a cut above the rest! Garth had a decision to make and it was a perplexing one. 

Would Eric dare to show up in Bon Temps now? Would he attempt to crash the joining ceremony as The Authority believed? Or worse… would he just disappear altogether? It had taken Garth’s people forever to get a bead on him when neither The Authority nor the AVL had managed to come up with the slightest clue as to his whereabouts. With a heavy sigh, Garth opened his third drawer on the left side of his massive ebony and marble desk and pulled out a new cell phone from amid the other twenty or so in the drawer, turned it on, keyed in a code and was soon scrolling through his phone book. 

He called Joe first, then John and finally Nan. As expected, she took the news the hardest. After a brief, but lively, and somewhat spirited conversation, he told Nan he’d get back to her. It took a great deal of willpower not to just smash yet another phone, that woman was infuriating. Which made him consider his earlier upset, he looked at the wall and put a call in to maintenance to remove the wall panel and have it replaced. 

With a heavy heart, Mr. Garth got up from his desk and walked through the penthouse and out into the garden. He walked past the flowers and shrubbery with tiny white lights and deeply inhaled the myriad of scents. Not surprisingly, he sat down in Sookie’s favorite spot of the rooftop Eden. He sat there until dawn and when the sky turned bright, he had his plan in place. He would die himself before he allowed anything to happen to his cherished Sookie. He walked back inside and went straight to his office, calling Joe as he did. It was time. 

When Joe met him at the office, Garth had a map of Bon Temps, Renard Parish and the whole of Louisiana that showed every square inch of the area, topographic, photo, road and government maps as well as satellite images, on a transparent sheet sized to fit over any of the maps spread out on the huge conference table. Within the next half hour, more than fifteen people were present at the meeting including two, three-star retired Generals, strategists, professional big-game hunters, a pair of crazy Cajun trackers and at least five vampire trackers. (Garth had little faith in them as they’d been searching for Eric since he’d disappeared the first time!) But he indulged Nan and allowed her some say in the matter. 

The bull session lasted until almost noon the next day. The vampires had developed the bleeds so they had been whisked away to the safety of a light tight apartment in Sookie’s building and were resting comfortably. By mid-afternoon the plan was in place. As more participants left, their mission and task written in stone, Mr. Garth and Joe were finally alone in the big conference room, sitting across from one another surveying the utter and complete chaos of the room. Joe poured each of them a fresh cup of coffee and set a plate of doughnuts and other pastries in front of them. Garth asked, “Which one has the strawberry jelly?” 

Joe pointed it out and Garth devoured it. Joe drank coffee and watched Garth as he turned things over in his mind, knowing better than to speak of anything until he was told to. Hell, it was the reason all he’d done was point to the jelly doughnut! At this juncture in time, every ounce and fiber of Mr. Garth that was demon was screaming in anger and frustration. It was close to a half hour before the big man finally spoke, “Frank?” 

“Northman felt Gustav, it’s the only logical explanation.” Joe answered precisely. 

Mr. Garth stood and stretched and began to pace the room, “Agreed.” 

“And if…?” Joe didn’t finish the sentence. 

“If any harm comes to Sookie at Northman’s hands, Frank will die screaming.” He said as nonchalantly as if he was asking if the weather was nice. 

Joe’s was careful not to react, he knew that had this happened with him in Frank’s position, the response would be the same. “And if it goes well?” 

“He’ll need a new job assignment for a decade or two.” Garth stopped pacing and was staring out across the city of Shreveport. And then he chuckled! Joe was so taken aback he almost dropped his coffee cup. Mr. Garth walked to the table and once again took his seat, a small smile playing around his lips. He looked at Joe and said, “I never thought a little slip of a Southern belle, would have me wrapped around her little finger so easily, did you?” 

Joe smiled and said, “I doubt Sookie would be very happy with that particular description, but she is quite something.” 

“I daresay she gives me reason to continue to view humans kindly.” He sighed and said, “Well, we need to bring Compton up to speed immediately, John has already given an alert but we will need to get into details… I also want the Guardians doubled from this moment on, in addition to those we sent after Frank called about Eric getting away. Northman may be spooked and could try something brash, worst case scenario is that he’ll go back into hiding.” Garth scrubbed a hand down his face and closed his eyes for a moment before saying, “Joe, I want the word out and be damn sure it never reaches the Authority… I want him and I will pay any price named to get Eric Northman in my hands before The Authority or AVL does, is that clear?” 

“Of course,” Joe said as he stood to leave the room, then he paused and asked, “Sir, do you wish to speak to Compton, or should I?” 

Mr. Garth thought a moment before saying, “Give him all we know thus far, I’ll speak with him later, and tell him I’m inviting myself to dinner this evening so we can speak in detail. Rude I know… I don’t know what to do with Sookie however. I don’t want this to impact her if at all possible. These should be some of the happiest days of her life. But as we’ve learned in the past, Sookie has her own way to deal with difficult issues and we shouldn’t underestimate her.”

He paused and Joe found himself seeing something in Mr. Garth he’d never seen in all the eons of time they’d been together… he looked worried! “I’m sure we’ll persevere sir, no one will get to her.” Joe said. 

Joe was stunned speechless when Mr. Garth turned his slightly fearful gaze on Joe and said, “And yet look how close Decebal got after we swore the same thing.” Garth swiveled in his seat to look toward the huge bank of windows and said coldly, “Get it done Joe. We will not let her down this time, is that understood?” 

“Yes sir.” Just as Joe reached the door Mr. Garth spoke again. 

“Tell Frank I expect to speak with him the moment I arrive at the Compton home.” Before Joe could reply Garth added, “And tell him I’m not coming to kill him. He’ll be of more use to us if he doesn’t think I’m going to tear his head off.” 

Joe acknowledged Mr. Garth’s request and left the conference room. He shook his head slightly as he made haste to his office. That was the first time ever that Joe would be conveying news of such importance. Usually when he spoke to someone on Mr. Garth’s behalf was to tell them the demon _was coming_ to tear their heads off!

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was sitting in kitchen at Jason’s as Arlene, and Annie fussed over her makeup. Sookie couldn’t wait for Hoyt to get there so he could get Jason out of the house. His color commentary was getting on her nerves. Arlene had suggested this little ‘trial and error’ makeup session and at first Sookie thought it unnecessary but Arlene had a point, she didn’t want to wear the same old makeup as she did everyday but it was difficult to figure out what was too much or just enough. 

Sookie walked in the bathroom as she was on the phone with Abby, Sookie had forgotten to sign a final report so Abby was going to fax an authorization for her to sign, to Bill’s fax machine. She hung up and set the phone on the counter, she looked at her face and 90% of her wanted to sneak out the back door, but that would have been incredibly rude. With a sigh, she reached for another makeup remover wipe to take the latest attempt off her face and eyes. 

Earlier, Jason piped up to tell her that in his opinion he thought the raccoon look was kind of cute. Even Annie groaned and told him to get out, and Hoyt arrived just in time to save Jason from getting pounded by all three of them. 

Sookie was wondering how things were going to turn out with the plans for Bill’s bachelor party. Jason had insisted one be thrown and had asked Sookie for the numbers of the other guys in the wedding party. Hoyt and Jason were driving to Shreveport to meet up with them tonight to make plans. The guys decided to make a night of it so they were going to get a steak, do a little gambling and meet up with the other vampires after dark. 

Sookie had tried to discourage it but Jason was being Jason, and wouldn’t leave it alone, so Sookie dropped it. Even after explaining that; first, a vampire couldn’t get drunk and second, Bill wasn’t into strippers (which Jason just believed was what every guy told any woman they were involved with when it came to strippers) therefore, if you took points one and two into consideration… what exactly was the point? 

Sookie had debated for a couple of days on whether or not to give Bill a heads-up and then decided against it. She figured if Jason wanted to make the gesture then she should stay out of it. She’d discussed with the girls’ months ago that she had no interest in a bachelorette party and had been relieved that her friends had complied with her wishes. Besides, she’d had such a wonderful time at her surprise shower she would never have enjoyed anything other than that.

Sookie hadn’t planned on doing this makeup thing but after ‘hearing’ Annie and how thrilled she’d been at being included in the shower, Sookie was determined to get Annie more involved with the wedding. Since they weren’t doing the hair thing, this presented an alternative. 

Sookie tried very hard not to listen in, but Annie was a clear and super strong broadcaster and she wasn’t always successful. It hadn’t occurred to Sookie that Annie was living in a new town, knowing almost no one else on top of being newly pregnant! There were two things that Sookie was very happy she’d overheard, one was that the pregnancy was a complete shock to Annie as much as Jason, but better still was that Annie was falling in love with her brother. Even knowing what hound dog, he was! Sookie thought that was pretty amazing all on its own. 

So Sookie had asked Annie if she and Arlene could come over and try out some different looks. Arlene came, makeup case in hand, pages from magazines and beauty pointers, Sookie brought bridal magazines and they set about looking for the perfect wedding day look, but so far Sook had nixed them all. Now that Jason was gone they got into a serious discussion of doing the thus far elusive… “Smoky Eye” the pictures showed how easy it was, the pictures looked totally gorgeous and yet they were having a hard time reconciling the right colors to suit her. So far, they’d missed the mark on ‘Blushing Bride’ but they’d certainly hit the ball out of the park as, ‘Hooker in Night Court’. 

They discussed options and colors and the one thing Sookie said she had to have was waterproof mascara because she was certain she wouldn’t get through the wedding without tears at some point. Which was when Annie brought up the relative ease of false eyelashes and that coupled with some of the shades of eye makeup that none of them had but thought would look good… and in under ten minutes, they were on a road trip to the Monroe Mall.

 **XxXxX**  

Three hours before sundown, Pam sat bolt upright in her sleep chamber, she was shaking so badly that it took her five tries to speed dial Joe. When he answered, she spoke in such a rush of panic that he had to ask her to repeat herself more than once… the message however became crystal clear… Eric was in Bon Temps! After she ended the call, Pam lay down and curled into a tight little ball. She shook with fear and she cried crimson tears as her heart broke into pieces. Had he killed Gustav? Did he know how to get to Sookie? Was she, herself safe? Joe had told her he would take care of everything, including guardians to surround her home for extra protection. But none of that mattered… Eric was here and Pam was certain before this was through one of them would meet the True Death and she had a terrible feeling it was going to be her.

**XxXxX**

Eric was concealed in the deep freeze of a refrigerated trailer currently parked in the back of a truck stop off the interstate just outside Bon Temps. He felt Pam but was surprised that the connection was so weak. The more he pondered the more concerned he became; she shouldn’t feel so… so… muted. He knew she was in Bon Temps and now that he was he should have been inundated with her bond. It made no sense to him at first and then a creeping, aching pain worked its way through his mind. He tried to push it away, tried to convince himself it was not remotely possible… but he finally had to accept it.

Pam had been granted a Severance Ritual from her maker. She was no longer his child, she held nothing more than a weak blood bond and it meant she was no longer his to command, no longer his to draw fealty from. She served no maker, she was under no commitment, nor loyalty. Pam was lost to him forever and it was his turn to cry crimson tears. Eric felt like much like an amputee, one that feels a phantom leg that itches and hurts with no relief to be had. For the first time in more than a century, Eric felt the pain of loss and he didn’t like it. Not one little bit… and an idea formed.

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke earlier than normal because his phone would not stop ringing. Once the sound penetrated his consciousness, he finally became coherent enough to figure out something must be very wrong. He knew it wasn’t Sookie or he would have felt it, when he saw it was numerous messages from Joe, John and Garth he was as close to complete panic as he’d been when Sookie had been taken by Alan and his thugs. He called Joe first and his heart sank when Joe told him the news. When he called John back at Joe’s suggestion, the real fear set in. 

Sookie had gone to her brother’s house and Dave, Doug and he had gone there to secure her only to discover she was not there. They’d called her repeatedly and got no answer, but Bill told them he felt no fear or anxiety, but it did little to ease his mind or John’s. Bill signed off after John told him security had been tripled and they had someone working on getting a GPS signal from her cellphone, telling Bill he’d get back to him as soon as they got anything. 

Bill paced the bedroom and cursed over the fact that he wasn’t yet old enough as a vampire to handle even momentary exposure this early. He called Sookie’s cell relentlessly and got voicemail again and again. When his phone rang he saw that it was John, he felt a bit of relief, they must know where she was. He answered and when John spoke, Bill felt weak in the knees and had to sit on the bed. GPS confirmed what John had suspected. Apparently, Sookie’s phone was at her brother’s place along with her car. Worse was the fact that the team of guardians that had followed her there; had somehow missed the fact that she’d left the property. 

Bill ended the call and was too stunned to think straight. He could understand her car being there but her phone made no sense at all, she always had her phone with her! He knew she wasn’t dead, he would feel that unmercifully. A chilling alternative however was that she could be unconscious and that thought had Bill losing his mind with worry.

 **XxXxX**  

Joe walked into his office with Rose on his heels, “What does he want us to do!” Rose asked, her voice edged with panic. 

“He wants me to join him in Bon Temps in the next ten minutes. Go home and pack us for a couple days minimum and I’ll meet you there, and Rose?” He turned to look at her and his eyes were flinty and dead cold, “Make sure you’re carrying and make sure the loads are silver core wood.” 

Rose nodded quickly then said, “He doesn’t have her Joe, we’d know if he had her.” 

Joe just said, “Make sure you bring all the clips.” And Rose was gone.

 **XxXxX**  

Mr. Garth paced off his office with Nan on speakerphone. “There is no way Northman has gotten to Sookie, it’s an impossibility. He can’t have anyone helping him, no supe would do his dirty work, not with the price we have on his head!” She sounded put out as if Mr. Garth’s concerns were of no merit and that was absolutely, positively, _not_ the route to take at that moment. 

“Dear Nan, please don’t take this the wrong way but you are obviously thinking with your head so far up your ass that you have forgotten to whom you are speaking.” If a cobra could talk, it would have sounded like Mr. Garth at that moment. 

“You are not trying to blow smoke up the ass of a member of the AVL or The Authority. There are, _all_ , manner of supes out there that would gladly help him get his hands on Sookie and _then_ turn him in for the price on his head. Not even taking into account that he could glamour any human into doing it. No, you, the AVL, the _Authority,_ ” he said almost hissing the word, “have had all the chances you’re going to get.” 

“Mr. Garth, all due respect…” Nan began speaking but he cut her off with a tone sharper than a straight razor. 

“You’ve had your say, you’ve had your concessions and you’ve had your chance Miss Flannigan and now it is my turn. So, listen closely… Eric Northman is mine. If he has managed to do harm to Sookie… he will long for the True Death for centuries to come at my hands. The only chance you will ever have at him; will be when I am damn good and ready to give him up. Is that understood?” Nan was speechless and before she could rally herself, Mr. Garth said, “Good. We’re agreed.” And he disconnected. 

He walked out his private exit an in the elevator Garth made a call to his father, who admittedly found his son’s query and its reasoning, quite amusing but nonetheless agreed to his son’s request. By the time the sun set, there would be a pair of full-blooded demons on Northman’s scent, and Garth himself would be responsible for them. One way or another, he would have Northman once and for all.

 **The Countdown Begins**  

Bill paced and worried, and never in all his endless decades, had he every wished so much for night to fall. He’d spent a half hour talking with Mr. Garth; there were high-borns, Weres, and shifters combing the area from Jason’s to her house and his. The trackers were all pointed in pretty much the same location and were heading that way now. Finally, as the sun was on its way below the horizon Bill no longer cared if he got a little hot, he couldn’t stay upstairs one more second, as he yanked open the master suite light lock door he was inundated with a sense of joy… he could feel Sookie! She was close and she was happy! 

 **XxXxX**  

Jason and Hoyt had to admit, they were way, way outside of their comfort zone… After a great dinner of prime-rib and all the fixings, they’d gambled for a while. Hoyt left up, about $40.00 Jason lost about $80.00 but both were in happy moods and looking forward to meeting up with the other guys. 

Over their supper, they had talked about how they liked Steve and Alex well enough, Henry kind of left them feeling… well, Hoyt pretty much nailed the sentiment when he said, “That Henry creeps the ever-loving shit outta me dude!” Now they were sitting in a vampire bar called, ‘Belfry’s’. Personally, Hoyt had preferred Fangtasia if for no other reason than a lot of humans that had gone there. This wasenHen one of the vampire bars that did not advertise in the Shreveport “Places & Sights to See!” section of the tourism promotions. 

One thing Jason had picked up quickly was that the humans present were not the usual fangbangers, but more like vampire/human in a relationship kind of place. Jason wondered if Bill every brought Sook here. Neither man could keep their eyes off the dancers, some were conventional but the vampire pairs did incredible steps and maneuvers on the dance floor that were quite mesmerizing. Then, a flash later, Hoyt and Jason both had a start when Alex, Henry and Steve were standing beside them. They said their hellos, got their beverages and made their way to a booth to one side of the bar that offered a slightly lower decibel level. 

The vampires waited for Jason to speak, it was probably the one thing that Hoyt got nervous around, the fact that vampires never felt the need to just fill in pauses in the conversations. Jason decided to jump in with both feet and said, “Well, we wanted to ask y’all what kind of a bachelor party we should throw for Bill? I mean do you guys have, you know… something that you do special? Or is it like, strippers and dancers an’ stuff?” 

Steve was the first to speak and he gave them a slight smile and said, “We don’t usually have those, ah… types of entertainment or more to the point, we don’t really acknowledge that particular human ritual.” 

Alex jumped in and said, “Most of us don’t bother because of two reasons. First and foremost being the fact that these events are based heavily within a rather alcoholic overindulgence as the main theme and, we can’t get drunk. So, we generally refrain from the practice.” 

Hoyt nodded his head, “Okay, yeah, that makes sense.” He looked to Jason to agree with the obvious but Jason was feeling a little mulish. He wasn’t happy with the fact that Bill’s friends were telling him what Sookie had already pointed out. 

“Well, he’s gotta, wanna sow some wild oats and go see some exotic dancers! I mean, come on! He’s still a guy, right? About to be with only one woman! HE’s gotta be up for looking at some pretty naked ladies, right?” 

The three vampires glanced at one another before Steve said, “You know as vampires… when we choose a, ah, partner. We have no reason to seek others, so I don’t think Bill would feel very comfortable with that. Sorry.” 

Again, Alex spoke up and said, “Bill would feel very honored that you wanted to share this tradition of yours with him,” Alex stumbled a bit trying to come up with a polite way to turn them down. 

Henry said quite reasonably, “I do know something that Bill would enjoy tremendously as I’m sure we all would have fun doing.” 

“What’d that be?” Jason said, sounding just a tad sulky. 

“Well, he really loves going into the bayous and catching alligators, by hand of course.” 

Jason and Hoyt both lit up like firecrackers, “He does, well, hell’s bells that’d be great!” Jason was off and running on where they should go and when the best time would be and Alex shot Henry a wink neither Hoyt nor Jason caught. Henry had spoken to Bill about the situation the moment he had received Jason’s email. They had contrived a plan that would make Jason feel good about his contribution to Bill’s entertainment and one that wouldn’t bother any of the vampires one way or the other. 

Not too much longer, they had a time, a place and a guest list in place. Hoyt was going to arrange for the swamp boats and guides, Henry would provide the deposit needed to reserve it and once Alex got replies from the others, he’d let Jason know how many boats they would need. A solid plan in place in Jason feeling like he’d really done something great for Bill, they told the vampires good night and headed back to Bon Temps. 

The three vampires finished their drinks and they too, were happy with what they’d accomplished. The humans were happy and Bill had been agreeable to almost anything as long as it didn’t involve strippers, hookers or drunken humans. Steve and Alex had tried to convince Bill to let them throw a bachelor party in the vampire tradition that the humans would never forget, but Bill quickly vetoed that suggestion much to their mutual disappointment. They said their goodnights, and made their way home. 

 **XxXxX**  

The best way to describe the next twenty minutes could only be classified as total pandemonium. Bill was telling the others Sookie had to be fine, there were all manner of guardians reporting in on Sookie and then Sookie herself was calling Bill scared out of her mind because Annie’s car had been stopped by a mob of guardians as they turned onto Jason’s property, Annie and Arlene were screeching in the background and Sookie was frantically hissing at John to get the more 'demony' looking sentinels away from the car! 

A few moments and a brief talk with Bill later; had Arlene and Annie saying goodbye, hugging and thanking one another for such a great time. Once Bill had gotten ahold of Annie and Arlene’s minds, then explained the reasoning behind the entire high alert issue, making certain as he did that neither woman would remember a few of the more unique looking guardians that had swarmed them. 

While Arlene and Annie waited patiently for a moment, (Bill had sweetly asked if they wouldn’t mind, always the gentleman, glamouring notwithstanding) and rounded on Sookie grabbed her shoulders, the fear, tension and distraught terror taking over and yelled, “Where the hell have you been you been? Do you have any fucking idea what trouble you’ve caused! My god Sookie how could you have been so stupid and careless! Where the hell is your phone?” 

Sookie was speechless for a moment before she said, “Right here!” Except the complete look of shock on her face when she went to remove it from her empty pocket and discovered it wasn’t there, she quickly checked her other pockets and bag only to discover her cell phone wasn’t there either. Bill sent Arlene on her way and helped Annie to the porch where she unlocked the door; with a suggestion that she felt a little tired and should take a nap she left Bill and Sookie to go lay down. Meanwhile, Sookie had been going over every inch of the kitchen, and Bill followed her to the bathroom where it lay on the counter where she’d put it down after washing off one of the makeup mistakes. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her shorts, then stormed out to her car, furious, frustrated and highly embarrassed. 

Bill had told Sookie he would meet her at home and she’d quashed that as soon as he said it, he sighed and got in the car. Sookie was livid and Bill knew that the ride home wasn’t going to be any fun but hopefully she’d get most of it out of her system before she stood before Mr. Garth. Garth gave Sookie a lot of leeway because of how he felt toward her, but that didn’t make him any less a demon and she needed to keep that in mind. 

Amazingly, Sookie said nothing. Bill gave it some thought and decided to speak. “Sookie, you have to understand how terrifying this was. No one knew where you were, you had no contact with anyone…” 

“Stop.” 

He did and waited for her to continue. Again, she remained mute and they were turning onto the road that ended at his house. “Sookie, we must…” 

“Stop!” 

That just made Bill mad. 

“No! I will not! Sookie…” his vehement protest subsided when she slammed on the brakes with so much force that he was launched almost halfway through the windshield. While he tried to extricate himself, she fled the car and ran into the woods. She just wanted to leave every second of what all this was behind. She ran and the branches and undergrowth tore at her viciously. Thorns and brambles opened up cuts and tears on her face and body as she ran and it was when her chest burned like she was breathing fire and she had not one ounce of strength left… she dropped to the ground and began to cry in great gasping sobs. 

Someone picked her up and cradled her close but she fought against the tenderness of it, she flailed with her fists and clawed… her lungs burned, her throat was raw and she kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She didn’t want to know where she was, who held her or why. The rage she had felt was gone, it had barely been there to start with. She just didn’t want to fight anymore; she wanted to pack her things and change her name and leave this world behind her once and for all. 

By the time Mr. Garth carried her up the stairs to the master suite she had either cried herself to sleep or passed out. Either way, he laid her down on the bed gently as Rose, Pam and Jessica carefully got her undressed and washed, both vampires opening their fingertips to heal away the cuts and scratches, then pulling a nightgown over her head, they tucked her into bed. 

 **XxXxX**  

An hour later, one full-blooded demon named Mekahoomblek, Mr. Garth and Pam drove slowly in and around Bon Temps and the surrounding area. Pam was not feeling Eric strongly at all anymore much to her profound vexation. Mr. Garth had to continually keep Mekahoomblek’s head in the game by roaring at him, especially when they passed a dwelling with children. After an hour, it became apparent Northman was gone from the immediate vicinity, so Mr. Garth called it quits and they headed back to Bill’s. Garth dispatched the demon back where he belonged and arranging it in such a way that Mekahoomblek could only return to the realm at his request. Mekahoomblek wasn’t happy about that but he could do nothing about it. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill lay on his side next to Sookie on the big bed. He held her hand, figured he should while he was able… who knew what she’d do once she woke. Very softly he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, his mind on other thoughts, before noticing her eyes were open. Jumping in with both feet was the only logical thing to do so he greeted her with a smile and asked, “How are you feeling sweetheart?” 

“Like a complete idiot. Hey are you okay?” he nodded quickly and she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it. Then she grimaced a bit and said, “I take it he was here?” 

He nodded and was about to speak when she asked, “Is everyone still here?” again he nodded and she tugged on his arm, “We need to get some things rolling here.” They got off the bed and as Bill opened the light lock door, she shrugged off the nightie and scrambled into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. If she’d asked him, he would have gladly taken her back to the big bed and made love to her for hours. 

She didn’t ask and he knew that determined look on her face, so he didn’t open the outer door, but stood waiting for her to join him. She put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. “How about you holler at me later?” 

Bill smiled a wicked smile and said, “Maybe you deserve a spanking as well?” 

Sookie laughed and said, “Save that for the honeymoon!” 

Bill made a mental note as he gave her bottom a little swat and they headed downstairs to talk to the others. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie apologized to everyone and all rushed to assure her there was nothing to apologize for. There were a number of new people involved and Sookie followed the best she could as they explained what was largely too much information, but she was thankful for each and every one of them. For the better part of the night she stood next to Bill, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head leaning against his arm. 

Bill, in turn, was monitoring her every emotion. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or worried that she seemed to be largely unaffected by all she was learning. Spread out on the large dining room table, Sookie was calm as those there explained the plan of action should Eric show up again. 

At some point, Sookie had left Bill’s embrace and had walked outside to sit in one of the large white wooden rockers. No one followed her, it wasn’t necessary and she wasn’t even remotely close to being alone, much less any kind of danger. Sookie sat and rocked slightly, looking up into the clear sky and counting the brain patterns of every creature in the darkness. She easily picked out the high-borns now that she knew their, ‘signature’ and she stopped counting by the time she reached twenty. There was one in particular that was definitely demon and it was one she recognized. “Frank?” she said softly. 

From the darkness came a change in the density of the shadows and then the clear sky and the brightness of the moon revealed him to her. “Hi, it’s been awhile! Come sit with me for a bit.” 

Frank mounted the steps and gave her a surprisingly stiff, almost formal, “Good evening Miss Sookie. May I get you anything?” 

Sookie felt a cross between embarrassment and chagrin emanating from him and it worried her.

“No, I’m fine but please, sit and visit some.” Frank sat in a nearby rocker and Sookie got a sudden flash from his brain, most likely because he was under extreme duress. His thoughts were a flood of crushing disappointment, failure, regret and fear tempered with the belief that he deserved death for his failure in his task to keep her safe. 

Sookie reeled back in her chair, gasping before uttering, “Oh no Frank! It wasn’t your fault!” As she reached over to clasp his hand in hers, “No one blames you! _I don’t_ blame you! Eric is one slippery son of a bitch and no one could have dreamed he’d feel Gustav! We’ll get him Frank and no one is going to punish you for what happened, I’ll see to that!” 

Frank didn’t know whether to be hopeful or terrified. If there was anyone that could sway Mr. Garth, it would likely be Sookie, yet at the same time; he also knew she was not aware of how things worked within his society. If any harm came to her, Sookie would have no say in what fate had in store for him. “Thank you Miss Sookie, but I fail…” 

Sookie grasped his hand tightly with both of hers as she leaned forward in her chair, “No Frank. That’s enough of that kind of thinking, I get that I don’t know all the ins and outs of your world, but I know this! Even Mr. Garth himself is on the carpet for this! He sent you on a fool’s errand! He should have known Eric would feel Gustav so there’s no way he can put that on you alone!” 

Behind her in the darkness, someone cleared their throat. Sookie closed her eyes and gave her head a quick shake as her heart sunk a little. Open mouth, insert foot. She thought silently. Since there was no time like the present, she turned her head and smiled at the huge form of Mr. Garth as he walked toward them from the side of the porch. “Good evening, Mr. Garth, I was just talking about you! Won’t you join us?” 

“Yes, that might be a wise idea just now.” His face held a look of mild disapproval as he glanced from Sookie to Frank. Frank had stood the moment Mr. Garth had made his presence known and he offered the big man his seat, but Sookie said sweetly, “Frank, would you be a dear and pull another chair up?” 

Frank cringed however slightly and looked to his boss for direction and after a split second, Mr. Garth gave a slight sigh and a nod for Frank to comply with Sookie’s request. 

When both were seated Sookie gave Mr. Garth one of her best smiles and said, “You know how much you mean to me? How much I truly love and cherish you?” 

Mr. Garth took her tiny hand in his massive paw and answered, “Sweet child, you know how I feel those same things for you, no?” 

Sookie nodded and her face became quite serious. She reached out and took a surprised Frank’s hand and held both tightly, looking from one to the other. “Then I have to ask you, let no harm come to Frank over something as ridiculous as Eric being too damn tricky! Please, I’m begging you!” 

Frank kept his eyes fastened on the floorboards of the porch, lest Mr. Garth believe he had reached out to Sookie on his behalf. But he needn’t have worried, Garth knew Sookie well enough to know that Frank had nothing to do with her request. Mr. Garth gave Sookie’s hand a gentle squeeze and nodded, “I cannot refuse so impassioned a request. Frank will not be held accountable with Northman’s ability to evade capture. The fault lies with the decision I made by not shielding Gustav until absolutely necessary. Frank, you have nothing to fear by way of retribution.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Frank bowed his head and then giving Sookie a nod and a sincere thank you as well. 

“Frank, why don’t you get yourself something to eat and then study the plans with the others in detail, I’ll expect you with me when I leave tonight.” 

“Yes sir!” Frank answered crisply, as he stood he said good night to Sookie and then went inside. 

Mr. Garth did not relinquish Sookie’s hand, rather held it lightly in his and chuckled. “Child, if I keep giving in to your whims and wishes I am going to lose any real credibility I have in this realm!” 

That got a soft laugh from Sookie, “Now that I highly doubt!” they smiled at one another before Sookie said softly, “I know you would have held him accountable and I just couldn’t bear to see him suffering over something he had no control over. It wouldn’t have been fair.” 

With a slight frown Mr. Garth sought her warm chocolate eyes and said, “Let’s not discuss it any further, shall we?” His tone wasn’t exactly sharp but it wasn’t relaxed and conversational either, Sookie felt a flutter of doubt course through her as it occurred to her that she should have just thanked him for what he’d done, but instead she put her foot in her mouth again. 

Sookie’s rush of uncertainty brought Bill out to the porch in a heartbeat and Mr. Garth carefully let go of her hand and wished her and Bill both a good evening. He walked into the house and Bill stared at Sookie as her mind tumbled over a rocky emotional path. She was in a word, fried. Sookie stood and walked stiffly to Bill. She kissed him, held his hand with a squeeze for just a moment and said in a subdued voice, “Good night Bill. Don’t forget we have the final fittings tomorrow so I may not be home when you wake.” 

Then she walked into the house closing the door quietly behind her. Leaving Bill at a complete loss of what to think or do. He knew her well enough to know he needed to push for an answer now. He met her at the master suite door and had her on the bed before she could finish saying his name. He asked her what was wrong and wasn’t surprised to see tears form in her eyes, he hated it. She was under so much stress, Eric, the weddings, Mr. Garth, his heart was bleeding and he whispered urgently as he kissed her face and stroked her hair, “Tell me what you want me to do my love, please… what can I do?” He kissed her fingertips, then her lips, the tip of his tongue flicking the tiny upper part of the center of her top lip; drawing back he saw a teary smile, but it was _his_ smile. 

She slipped her hands behind his neck and lifted her head slightly to kiss him tenderly, her tongue slipping into his mouth, the tip of it finding that amazingly sensitive spot just behind his fangs on the roof of his mouth. She teased them both lightly, before drawing the kiss to a close. Bill lifted his face from hers to look down into her shimmering, tear-filled eyes; his face held a questioning smile and she answered his question, “Wash my hair.” 

After Sookie had delighted Bill in the shower, he had continued the water games in the tub… and she was on the golden edge yet again, he was deep inside her, moving in a maddening slow rhythm, one hand held her captive against him, his fingers caressing her rock-hard nipple, his other hand moving the direction of one of the water jets so the water moved across her most central, sexual core. He was able to cause the flow of water to feel like feather-soft touches or deep strong stroking sensations. 

She was so close; the edge was razor sharp and she began to plead for release. He moved the jet so it moved over her, knowing it was time. He bit her earlobe and said, “Come for me Sookie.” He felt her quake around him as she tipped over that sweet edge and even though he hadn’t expected to, her climax was so stunning and so strong, that he couldn’t help but fall too. 

Bill was lying on his back with one arm behind his head, the other holding Sookie as she snugged herself up to him tightly. She’d been asleep for more than an hour but he had already decided he would not leave her alone. The likelihood of her waking was slim but he wasn’t about to leave her for even a second or two. He hated that this couldn’t just be easy for them. He had to think about her state of mind, more than ever now. There was too much at stake for both of them. 

The hardest thing that had been agreed upon before she slept had been the one thing he hadn’t thought she would ever have considered. But she had, she’d agreed without hesitation to cancel the weddings, leave Bon Temps, elope and go anywhere in the world until Eric had been captured and put to death. 

Bill very wisely didn’t tell her that he’d been up for that from the start, but it had proven beyond a doubt that Sookie was struggling. He’d felt so sad when she said she would miss not having Jason walk her down the aisle, but if he thought it would be safer, she’d give it up. 

At that moment, lying there in the pitch-black room, Bill knew in his heart, he would do whatever was necessary to see Sookie walk down the aisle to him, on her brother’s arm. 

 **XxXxX**  

Though he was loathe to admit it, Eric knew just how thoroughly he had screwed himself as he stood in the inky, black night in what was now an empty parking lot, where once his pride and joy, Fangtasia had once stood. He had learned quite by accident that it had burned, and had no doubt the AVL, The Authority or both had been behind it. 

How could they not have been? A fire had been the only sure way to destroy all the evidence against him, not to mention the insurance payouts involved with an accidental blaze. He wondered if Pam had gotten any of it. He still found it completely mind blowing that she was actually living in that shithole, Bon Temps! The entire idea of her truly mainstreaming, living in a rented house (although, he had to give a little credit there, it was owned by a human so he’d never be able to drop in to say hi.) and occasionally working at Merlotte’s threw him for a complete loop. 

Eric frowned as he thought of Pam, not one to second guess himself; he had to admit that he had really screwed up there. Pam, his one and only child had never deserved the horror he had visited upon her. Eric was no longer capable of remorse, it had been centuries, but he felt empty in a very painful way and that was something he was struggling with now. He looked around and sniffed the night air before launching himself into it. He’d already been in one place for too long… he zipped towards the Gulf of Mexico to one of the nearly 4,000 active oil platforms. 

He decided to head closer to Texas, there were more than enough platforms and they made for surprisingly good light tight hiding spaces. It was also helpful while on the run because the smell of the oils, gas… even the lubrications used on the platforms themselves almost completely disguised his scent. He chose one and after finding it to be the best style for what he wanted he made his way in. 

He grinned in the darkness as he settled in to wait out the day. He discovered the scent thing when he had sought shelter during an emergency and had come upon another vampire with no scent forewarning at all. It had been tense for a moment or two but they worked it out and Eric had filed the knowledge away for future reference. This wasn’t even the first time he’d used this little hideaway, he was however glad that he’d never mentioned it to Pam. 

He didn’t doubt for a moment that she would have told them about it if she’d known. At least now, even if they tracked him and brought Gustav to help search for him again… they’d never be able to figure out if he was underwater, on a rig, a boat or pretty much anything else. As he felt the sun rising he carefully and rigorously ensured his space was indeed light tight. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and by the time the sky was a shade lighter, he was in a deep slumber. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke slowly, it was pitch black and she had no sense of the time. She was unbelievably happy to wake wrapped up in Bill’s arms. Mainly because the way they were intertwined, she knew he’d not left her side once she’d fallen to sleep. Some would probably think that was silly, but it meant everything to Sookie. 

She lay there in the darkness and wondered what her life would have been like if she’d never been telepathic, if she’d never met Bill. She couldn’t imagine her life without him now of course, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he hadn’t filled her mind with the serene quiet she had longed for her entire life, would it ever have turned into anything other than the local vampire and the waitress that brought him his TruBlood? 

As she smiled into the darkness, a quiet chiming began and the light in the room began to slowly lighten as if she were watching dawn arrive. Bill had set the alarm so she wouldn’t oversleep. When she could see his face clearly, she laid her hand alongside it, tracing her -fingers across his temple. She kissed his lips lightly and reluctantly slid from his arms. She rolled onto her side and then sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. She used the remote to silence the chime and picked her watch up from the nightstand. She saw that she had plenty of time and she stood and made her way to the walk-in to get dressed. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie now had a driver, his name was Dominic and he was… formidable. Sookie was pretty sure his biceps were at the very least the same size of her thighs, but he was also very Zen-like and it was the reason she agreed to him serving as her driver. Not to mention utterly and absolutely gorgeous! He was an easy 6’6”, his hair was raven black and his eyes were a vivid, deep, almost emerald green with gold specks. When she’d gotten ready to leave the house, he carried out the gown bag with her wedding dress in it and it looked like he was carrying a bag the size of a suit! 

He had good taste in clothes; he wore a pair of Armani slacks in a deep charcoal gray with a beautiful, hand-tailored, men’s button-down shirt that Sookie guessed was likely silk in a dove-breast gray that made his incredible eyes just that much more striking. He was a shifter and his shift was a Liger, and a white one at that! Sookie had heard from a couple of the female shifters around, that after the unintentional and accidental pairing of tigers and lions cross-breeding in captivity, produced two very different and exotic species, Dominic had figured out a way to achieve the same animal, or every now and then, a Tion, also white. 

There was no doubt about it… Dominic made an impression. 

Constant contact was one of the things that had been decided upon after her complete brain cramp that had caused her to leave her cell phone in Jason’s bathroom. It was also proof positive that her friends and family were vulnerable too. Everyone now had bodyguards and/or escorts. Arlene, Tara, Annie… all had ‘drivers’ and the guys were being kept under close surveillance with teams’ ready to step in at the slightest hint of trouble. The guys only grudgingly agreed to it after learning without the guardians it could put the women at the mercy of a hostage situation. They knew the most important thing was that their ladies were kept safe. 

They agreed because they were all now well aware of the threat Eric or any of his minions, could rain down upon them. Sookie had wished that they could know how truly special the guardians were but telling them wasn’t an option. There had been a tense moment or two when Terry had asked Lafayette to trade shifts with him so he could do some hunting, thank god Sam had been there and had managed to talk him out of it. 

Although Terry still thought it was some kind of banner year with the wildlife he was seeing and had hoped to bag a few even if it wasn’t technically hunting season. Sam was able to convince him that maybe the increase in the sudden influx of animals could be the work of the wildlife rangers trying to entice poachers. Terry was just paranoid enough to believe it was a possibility. 

Tara and Arlene were already at the shop when Sookie arrived. Dominic carried the gown in and then suggested he should probably stay inside, Sookie gave him a sweet smile and told him to go hang out with the others, trying hard not to laugh when his relief flooded through him. The seamstress had Tara on the pedestal and was pinning a couple of spots in the back of the dress. Sookie was happy as she could be, Tara looked utterly beautiful and she told her so. 

Sookie found her eyes wandering to the big windows catching glimpses of Dominic and the others. Arlene had snuck up behind her and said, “Enjoy it while you can sweetie, in just a few more days you won’t get to!” 

Sookie couldn’t help but blush and Tara laughed out loud as she stepped of the pedestal and headed for the dressing room to get out of the gown. Sookie told Arlene, “I may be getting married but I’m not blind!” Arlene gave her a wink and stage-whispered, “If you weren’t checking him out I’d be worried honey, that would be such a waste!” They both laughed and sighed at the same time which made them laugh a little harder. The proprietor asked Sookie if she’d prefer to go next but she said no. 

Pam and Jessica would be coming once the sun set so she wanted all of them to be there. They were also bringing Annie along and Sookie was happy about that and really glad she’d ask Annie if she wanted to come with them. She wanted to become closer to Annie, even if she and Jason never married, she’d still be a big part of Sookie’s life, so it was only fitting to include her in all this. At first, Sookie had done it to be polite but that had passed by quickly and Sookie wanted Annie to know that she mattered to Sookie as much as anyone else. 

Arlene was now on the pedestal and the seamstress was frowning as she pulled and popped the dress, looking at it with a practiced eye. Sookie asked what the problem was and the Helen said, “Well, she lost a little weight since her last fitting and I’ve got to take it in but the back of the skirt isn’t laying right. Let me try something else.” 

While Helen moved around Arlene, Sookie said, “Arlene you weren’t dieting, were you?” Sookie was worried; Arlene was tiny even compared to Sookie. 

“No,” Arlene said quietly, “the last time I tried this on it was just before my, ah… you know.”

Helen smiled, “Well that makes sense! Let’s go take this off… I want to undo some of the tucking and then re-pin it. That should take care of it.” Helen gave Arlene a hand as she stepped down and Tara came out of the dressing room and sat down next to Sookie on the extremely beautiful, but ungodly expensive sofa all designed to make the bride feel like a queen. Which included some delicious wine that Sookie was slowly savoring, she was glad she had Dominic; she could have more than one glass of wine! 

“So how are you really doin’?” Tara said with just a touch of concern. Her dark eyes searching Sookie’s. 

“A lot better today than I was last night. I’m so sorry about all of this Tara. I know you’re a private person and this whole bodyguard thing is difficult for you…” 

Tara threw her arm around Sookie and gave her a quick hug, “Nah… it’s okay. Better safe than sorry and the last thing I want is for that rat bastard to get ahold of me and use it against you… I mean it Sook; I’m okay with it, really.” 

Arlene and Helen returned and Helen started pinning, the result was immediately better. Sookie made a mental note to send Helen a substantial tip when this was all over. 

Sookie almost jumped out of her skin when Jessica and Annie both spoke up about how pretty Arlene looked. She hadn’t heard them enter; she glanced toward the window and was surprised to see it was dark. She also noticed something else, there were easily ten guys standing around the front of the shop and Sookie closed her eyes and cast her mind out. She’d gotten very good at this, thanks to Bill and his coaching. It only took seconds to confirm her suspicions. There were at least thirty other guardians out there. 

They were on the roof; in the alley behind the store, and at least a half-dozen, of them were walking a perimeter of roughly a one block radius. Sookie had all she could do to not to feel frightened or even worse, feel any self-pity. So, she shook it off, got another glass of wine and watched as Pam tried on her gown and of course nothing had to be changed, at least Pam was being a good sport about it. 

Jessica’s fitting was different though, the dress that Mr. Garth had had made especially for her had never been fitted so Helen had a little bit more tailoring to do on it compared to the others. Sookie was happy when Annie started talking about how exciting this all was. Then, because Sookie’s guard was down and Annie broadcast like a bullhorn, Sookie discovered that Annie was anxious that she had nothing to wear that would hide her condition at the moment, and she wasn’t ready for the world to know just yet. 

While Helen fussed with Jessica, Pam and Tara were discussing politics, Sookie turned to Annie and said, “Annie I meant to ask you this a couple days ago, and I know it’s last minute, but would you mind terribly if I asked you to handle the guestbook? Having a buffet style all, I’m afraid if I just let it lay somewhere people would miss it. Do you think you like to walk it around a little before the guests leave to make sure?” 

Annie stammered she was so completely taken by surprise. “Why yes, I’d love to do that!” Sookie hadn’t intended to but she impulsively put her arms around Annie and gave her a heartfelt hug, “Well, then you’ll be part of the bridal party and since Jason’s gonna be wearing a tux, you need a nice dress. One that will complement the colors of the wedding. Let’s go look!” Annie still hadn’t managed a coherent sentence and Sookie walked over to Helen and said, “We need something special…” 

Before long it was Sookie’s turn and even Pam was anxious to see it.  When Sookie walked out all the women smiled as one, “Oh Sookie!” exclaimed Arlene, “That is the most beautiful wedding gown I’ve ever seen!” 

While the others gushed and Helen did some minor adjustments (Sookie had lost weight too. Stress much?) Pam stood in the center of the store staring out into the night. Eric was out there, she could still feel the pull of his blood. He was not that far away, if Pam had to guess, she would say he was within 300 miles and not a whole lot farther. She was trembling and that made her angry. She wasn’t weak, dammit! But even so, she moved back and out of the middle of the window wall. She couldn’t be sure Eric wouldn’t try and take her out by shooting her with a wooden bullet! 

 **XxXxX**  

By the time Sookie and her ‘team’ returned to Bill’s Sookie was relaxed and happy, Bill met her on the front porch and kissed her lovingly while Dominic carried her wedding gown inside, after he walked past them, Bill sweetly ended the kiss and Sookie gave his lips a sweet, little after-kiss before smiling and asking, “So that was quite a welcome, what did I miss?” 

Bill took her hand and walked over to the glider swing, sat down and pulled Sookie onto his lap.

“Well, I was just practicing tradition,” Sookie cocked her head a little her face a little confused. 

“What tradition?” she was very curious to hear this answer. 

“Why I didn’t want to catch a glimpse of the wedding dress before the wedding!” he looked at her mock sincerity. 

Sookie laughed and said, “You’re not supposed to see me _in the dress_ before I walk down the aisle on our wedding day, you bozo!” 

Bill took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck when she threw her head back, wrapping her arms around him. “I’d give anything to feed from you my darling wife to be.” He settled with just the lightest of nips without fangs and sighed as he drew away from her. Sookie felt a sudden warmth curling in her deep, most sensual self. Looking into Bill’s brilliant azure eyes, the feeling went from warmth to a conflagration in seconds. He didn’t even ask. What seemed like nothing more than heartbeat, she stood before him beside the big bed. 

Bill stood before Sookie, his eyes searching every inch of her face, his fingers tracing light traces across her face, her throat. She stood completely still as he reached around her and carefully removed the ponytail holder, releasing her soft, golden hair, now free to cascade over her shoulders and down her back. Sookie tossed her head just the slightest bit and he drew his fingers through her hair fluffing it some. 

Bill’s eyes held hers as he undid the buttons of her blouse, one at a time, slipping his fingers just inside the edge of the soft cotton, brushing her skin with the briefest of touches. He slipped the blouse from her arms and tossed it aside. He nuzzled her throat then laid a trail of kisses to the swell of her breasts, still captive within a lacey bra. He brought his hands up to meet his mouth, cupping them tenderly, brushing across her hardened nipples, eliciting a tiny intake of breath, her fingers slipping into his hair to pull him closer. 

With one deft movement, Bill divested her of her bra tossing it in the general direction the blouse had gone, before lifting her and turning her so she was leaning against the side of the high bed. He took her nipples in his mouth, one after the other, blowing his breath against them, making them ache with arousal. 

Bill’s hands and fingertips trailed across her skin, igniting every inch as he did. He knelt before her, unsnapping her shorts, pulling the small zipper down with a slow steady pull. As they dropped down her legs, Bill carefully took hold of her ankle, lifting it to remove the shorts from her legs. She stood before him in only a pair of delicate, white lace panties and he brought his mouth to the edges, his lips and tongue made a soft and tender path. He took his mouth and through the thin material he flicked his tongue lower and Sookie thought she was going to lose her mind. 

He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, and removed them inch by torturous inch, lowering them like her shorts, lifting one ankle then the other before he leaned into her and began kissing her legs, his fingers applying just the slightest pressure alongside her knees in order to part her legs just a bit. His lips kissed the tender skin along the sides of her inner thigh and it took but a second for her to open her legs wider in anticipation. 

Sookie’s breath was coming in small gasps as Bill’s lips and tongue grew ever closer to her central, most sexual core and when he slid his tongue up the crease of her thigh, his fingers barely skimming her soft, aching bud. Bill continued to kiss and caress and when he finally reached that sweet center with his tongue, there was no way to stop the soul-shattering climax that rocketed through her, her legs trembling with such intensity she thought she would surely drop to the floor. 

Before that happened, Bill had lifted her onto the bed, and unable to stop himself, bit into his favored and significant artery, he loved drinking from her femoral because it aroused him to no end and it took a will of iron to refrain from drinking now. Instead, he tore off his clothes and entered her hot, silky wetness as she still undulated around him and that was all it took for him to reach the apex and his orgasm was as powerful as hers had been. He collapsed on top of her as her hands pulled at his sculpted flank as if she could draw him nearer. “My sweet, sweet Sookie, I could never love you more…”

 **XxXxX**  

The next evening Sookie sat cross-legged on the bed while she and Bill talked as he readied himself for his Bachelor Party. “You’re sure Jason, Hoyt, Terry or Sam won’t get hurt?” she asked with just a bit of skepticism in her voice. Bill sat down in the easy chair across from the bed and tied his boots. 

“Trust me sweetheart; they’ll be a lot safer doing this than attending a vampire thrown party.” 

“Okay… yeah… I’m not even gonna ask.” 

Bill grinned and stood up, “That’s probably a good idea.” He said with a wicked grin on his face. He leaned toward her and kissed her slowly and as he pulled back he said, “I promise nothing will happen to them.” he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before saying, “Wait up for me?”

Sookie returned a grin and said, “Maybe… if you promise to be good.” 

In the blink of an eye, Sookie found herself in Bill’s arms with her legs around his waist as he kissed her deeply, long and tenderly, making her tremble slightly when he broke the kiss and nipped the inside of her lower lip and held it between his teeth for just a moment before unwrapping her and putting her back on the bed. 

“So, is that still a maybe, Miss Stackhouse?” he gave her a questioning look. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” She shrieked wildly when he spun her around, kissed her soundly and then dropped her back on the bed in a giggling heap. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours… and yes, I’ll make sure they don’t get hurt.” He dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head and left the bedroom. Sookie dropped back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling in wonderment. In seven days, she would be Sookie Compton and it still seemed like a dream. She thought about going downstairs, there were plenty of people around. Bill had insisted that Jessica, Hoyt, Pam and Gustav move in with them for the time being as it would make security easier. There were ten guardians inside and close to sixty shifters and scent masking high-borns patrolling the perimeter of the house and yard at all times. 

Annie and Jason were also staying at the house. Mainly because all things considered, neither Jason nor Sookie liked the idea of Annie being in the house alone while Jason was with Bill at his gator hunting party. They had to be very careful around her of course, she understood there was an issue with a psychopathic vampire, but she couldn’t know anything of the shifters or gods forbid the high-borns! This was a bit of an issue because the high-borns were naturally drawn to her and gravitated nearer the house. Of course, all things considered, that wasn’t such a bad setup. They would defend the house against all attackers just that more fiercely. 

Sookie lay on the bed and decided to just keep to herself for the night. She knew Annie had already gone to bed or she would have sought her out to make her feel more comfortable about staying there. But since she’d already turned in, Sookie decided to just take some quiet time, but there was one thing she had to do and Bill had been slightly disappointed to find out she hadn’t done it by the time he rose. 

Sookie needed to call Mr. Garth to apologize and Bill was 100% right, she should have called him first thing this morning. Sookie reached over and picked her cell phone off the nightstand. She took a big, deep breath and then dialed his number. She wasn’t even sure he’d pick up when he saw it was her on the caller ID. She wasn’t sure she would have. 

He answered on the second ring, “Hello Sookie, is there something you need?” His voice was generic, much like the voice of a waiter taking an order. 

Sookie tried to speak, faltered and then felt tears forming and tried to do her best to keep them at bay. “Ah, um, no, no I don’t need any… I just should, I want…” she tried hard to concentrate and said, “Mr. Garth, I should have called earlier, I know that, I was…” 

Garth interrupted her, “Obviously you’re having difficulty speaking. I would suggest you call back when you are sure of what it is you…” 

It was Sookie that interrupted this time, “Please, please Mr. Garth I’m so sorry! I acted horribly, I insulted you and your heritage and I have no excuse, after all that you have given me, I failed to give you the proper respect and appreciation you deserve! Please?” Sookie could not hold back her tears and she sobbed quietly as she could and stammered, “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Garth was so quiet Sookie thought he had hung up, she wiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks and asked softly, “Hello? Are you there?” 

She jumped a little when he said, “Yes. I’ll speak to you soon Sookie. Goodbye.” 

Sookie thumbed off her phone and dropped back onto the bed, the tears now running into her ears, it tickled so she wiped at them angrily. “Stupid, stupid, stupid…” she chanted almost silently. What had she expected? She did feel grateful that he wouldn’t kill Frank but she should have thanked him and left it at that! What if he decided she wasn’t worthy of his care and protective nature over her? What if he pulled every last one of the people protecting her? How could I have been so ungrateful? She thought miserably. 

The master suite door chimed and Sookie wiped away the last of her tears and sighed a quavering sigh. She got off the bed and out of habit (and at Bill’s insistence!) looked at the security monitor and wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved or wary when she saw Mr. Garth waiting for her to open the door. She felt both as she released the light lock latch. She looked up at Mr. Garth and shakily said, “Hello sir…” and couldn’t think of another thing to say. 

Mr. Garth however had plenty to say and started with, “Let’s go downstairs and talk in the den.” He motioned for her to go before him and Sookie led the way downstairs and into the den. Before she sat down she quietly asked if he wanted anything to drink. Which he declined, it was then that it dawned on her that she hadn’t seen another person in the house. Almost an impossibility the last few weeks… 

“Mr.” was all she got out before he held up his hand and shook his head no at her. 

She dropped her head in defeat, she’d offended him more than she suspected and most likely, made it that much worse by waiting so long to try to apologize. 

He sat in the chair opposite her and was silent for a moment. “Sookie,” he began, “I’ve given this entire matter a great deal of thought. I find myself in a very odd position. I’m unsure of what to do exactly.” 

Sookie swallowed her fear and lifted her head to look at him as he spoke. He more than deserved _that_ from her! “How so?” she asked quietly. 

He sighed and a ghost of a smile played around his lips. “There was a time in the not so distant past when you wouldn’t have lived too much longer than the first time we met.” Sookie held her breath without even realizing it. “Sookie, I will be completely honest with you, in all my long, long life, I have never met anyone like you. And well, as such, I have treated you differently since the first time we met… I, well I think it is because of how much I love you.” 

Sookie’s jaw dropped open and her eyes grew wide and just a little fearful. She had NOT seen that one coming and had no idea where this was going to go. She was enormously relieved when he chuckled. 

“Don’t worry my dear, I don’t mean in a romantic way.” Sookie closed her mouth and took a small comfort that there was just a touch of warmth in his voice now. “Child, you delight me regularly, you amaze me, you certainly amuse me… and for the first time, you paid me a disservice.” He immediately held his hand up to keep her from speaking. 

“You have apologized for that and Sookie,” he reached over and took her hand, looking directly into her eyes, “I accept your apology. But we do need to discuss some things.” 

She nodded and he continued, “Your life has been a difficult one, I know. Your determination and your ability to love others, is admirable to a fault. I have to sometimes take a step back and remember that at the end of the day, you are merely human. I forgot that last night when I became offended by your declaration or perhaps a better term would be your prejudice about my kind and our natural laws.” 

Sookie was stunned by his words; she’d never considered for a moment that the matter wasn’t just about her being ungrateful! 

“Sweet child, what I’m trying to say is, I can see you not understanding our culture, but you must keep in mind, that not doing so is very disrespectful. Does that make sense to you?” 

In answer to his question, Sookie didn’t think about it she just surged forward, throwing her arms around him and apologizing profusely and begging forgiveness and swearing to never disrespect him again. With Sookie still attached to him he chuckled and stood, with her feet hanging a good two feet off the floor! He chuckled and bent so her feet touched the floor once again and she released him from her grip. 

He wiped away the last remaining tears and as he did he said, “Let’s see if we can find ourselves something to eat, shall we? I’m starving!” As they headed toward the kitchen Mr. Garth had his arm around Sookie’s shoulder when he said, “By the way, just who is the lady in delicate condition upstairs? She feels so very wonderful!” Sookie smiled. 

Hours later, she and Mr. Garth were sitting at the dining room table eating self-made deli style sandwiches, chips and sodas for a midnight snack and were laughing when Bill returned home. He was covered in swamp muck and still wet in places. He smelled terrible but he had a big grin on his face and that surprised Sookie. “How’d it go, babe?” 

“It was great! We caught at least ten if not more.” Gustav stuck his head in the doorway greeting them before zipping off. 

“Well, I’ll tell you all about it once I’ve showered and gotten out of these clothes.” Bill said. 

Just before he turned Sookie said, “Bill?” 

“Mm-hmm?” 

“Burn those clothes, after you strip out of them and leave them outside first.” 

Bill rolled his eyes slightly and zipped away, Sookie took a bite of her sandwich and Mr. Garth chuckled. When Bill came down freshly showered and not smelling like the swamp, he and Mr. Garth spoke for a moment before Garth took his leave and Bill was happy when Garth gave Sookie a hug and kissed both her cheeks. It meant that that particular issue was settled. 

A couple hours later, Sookie snuggled next to Bill and listening to him tell some of the highlights of his party. One tremendously lucky thing had happened was when the airboat somehow dislodged a cottonmouth and it dropped into the boat, landing on and immediately biting Alex. It wouldn’t have been much fun if it had landed on one of the humans along. 

Jason, Hoyt, Terry and Sam had the time of their lives and Bill admitted that after they got into it a little it had actually been tremendous fun. So much so that he even mentioned doing it again with the guys at some point in the future including Alex and Steve. He told her that Henry would definitely not be going back to the swamp, but he had made the effort to be polite. That made Sookie quietly ecstatic; she loved the idea of her brother sharing something, other than just her, with Bill. “What did you do with all the gators?” Sookie asked. 

“We let them go after we took pictures. We didn’t hurt any of them, I was pretty impressed with Jason, he got one that was at least three feet longer than he is tall!” 

Sookie just shook her head in disbelief, maybe she should rethink the idea of Bill and Jason hanging out and wrestling alligators in the bayous at night as not necessarily a good thing! 

She was starting to drift off when Bill said, “By the way, sweetheart, which honeymoon did you choose?” 

Sookie picked her head up from Bill’s chest and said, “Oh my god! I didn’t tell you? I’m sorry! I picked New Zealand! Good heavens! I can’t believe I didn’t tell you that!” 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s going to be wonderful. I was there about a century ago and it was amazing. I’m glad you picked that one. I’m a little surprised; I thought for sure you would have picked Hawaii, if for no other reason than to work on your tan.” He smiled then laughed as she slapped at his chest playfully. 

“Well, I considered it but figured I’ve never been to someplace as incredible as New Zealand, I mean; it’s halfway around the world!  And I’ll get to use my passport for the second time!” Her grin was a mile wide and as Bill tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he couldn’t help but marvel at how something as simple as a stamp in a passport could bring her such joy. He kissed her softly and pulled her next to him and throwing the covers over the two of them and whispered, “Go to sleep darling the next few days are going to be busy ones.” They were asleep within minutes. 

 **XxXxX**  

Two days had passed and Mr. Garth, Pam and Mekahoomblek were in a helicopter cruising over the Gulf of Mexico and were closing in on the Texas coast. Pam knew Eric was somewhere beneath them but with her severed ties to him, she couldn’t pinpoint him exactly. It didn’t help much that there were hundreds of oil platforms, not to mention numerous boats. Pam had never felt so annoyed in her life. Mekahoomblek wasn’t doing much better; he couldn’t discern even the slightest whiff of Eric’s scent in the air outside the chopper. Pam had them in a holding pattern but best she could do was that he was in about a twenty-square mile radius. Pam had crimson tears of frustration welled in her eyes and all she could do was say, “I’m sorry!” 

Mr. Garth ordered the pilot to get as low across the water as he safely could and they opened the side door of the big chopper. Mekahoomblek stepped onto the skids and sat perched in a crouch as the pilot plotted one last path through the area where Pam felt Northman’s presence the strongest. The pilot informed Mr. Garth that the sun would be coming up soon and Mr. Garth called the demon back inside the cabin. He told Pam she’d done fine and he made sure she knew he meant it. The pilot told him the coordinates were locked, and he banked sharply to return to Shreveport. 

Jammed into his light tight space aboard the third rig he hunkered down on in as many days, Eric felt the presence of Pam fading away. Although it had been difficult, Eric was certain he’d heard the thrumming of a helicopter high above him. He knew that within a second of sunset tomorrow, he needed to be off this platform and on his way back to Louisiana. 

He knew the rig would be crawling with mercenaries hell-bent on finding him. They’d arrive while it was still light and have a search for him well under way by dusk. If it wasn’t so damn close to dawn he would leave this minute but he’d never find another place in time. Eric howled in rage at his own stupidity. He should have known better than to seek shelter here in the Gulf for a third night. It hadn’t mattered he’d chosen three different rigs. His only hope now would be to abandon his hiding space before the sun set that evening. 

He grimaced at the thought of the pain he would be putting himself through. He was fairly certain it might not be as painful if he plunged into the water and stayed as deep as possible. Of course, there was also the possibility the sun’s refraction in the water before he got deep enough, might very well burn him twice as quickly, robbing him of his strength and causing him to bob to the surface and boil to death. He was more than a thousand years old… it wouldn’t take but a few minutes before he’d be too far gone to save himself. 

The sun broke the horizon and he couldn’t fight the pull of the dawn. He slipped into a troubled rest.  An hour later, a Bell 429 landed on the helipad and dropped off eight passengers. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill and Sookie’s house was under siege and it only promised to get worse before it got better. There were dozens of workers, putting up the wooden floors, walkways and the dance floor as additional workers followed behind setting up canopies and tent ceilings. The forecast was for a clear night but they took no chances. In the event of a sudden shift in weather, it would take the workers under ten minutes to zip windowed wall sections onto each section of walkway or tent to keep out any wind or precipitation. 

The caterers were there also, setting up their prep area while some of the guardians helped the various crews by unloading pretty much anything that needed to be taken off any one of the many trucks parked in and around the back of the house. The help was greatly appreciated and more than one of them were given business cards by the various outfits and told to give them a call if they ever needed work! 

Someone from the event planners; was on his cell yelling at someone else because the truck with the chairs and tables did not have the chair covers on it, nor were they in any of the other vehicles on scene. The sound system guy was swearing at his assistant after he was very nearly electrocuted because the guy had forgotten to set up the grounding equipment first. And the two guys trying to put up one of the three waterfall fountains that would be filled with flowers, candles and jewel-toned colored glass stones, couldn’t keep it from tipping over every time they let go of it. 

Sookie was pacing like a caged animal back and forth across the deck watching the commotion as her mind was being bombarded with a cacophony of voices as she tried to talk to Tara. 

“I’m telling ya’… it is an absolute zoo here Tara! There is no way they are going to have all this set up for tomorrow night!” she paused, “well of course I understand that they’re professionals! But I am also witnessing, right before my very eyes, what most likely going to be the biggest cluster-fuck in the history of weddings in Bon Temps ever!”  

“No Tara… listening to you laughing hysterically is not helping me to feel calmer. I mean it!” But Sookie was starting to grin now, “Dammit! It’s not that funny!” and her angst was replaced by mock anger, “If you don’t stop laughing you’re out of the wedding party for real!” Five minutes later Sookie was slumped on a lawn chair, grinning and laughing just a little, “I hate you I really do. Yeah, okay fine… I’ll talk to you later.” 

Sookie hung up and tipped her head up to the sky. Thank god for Tara… otherwise she probably would have been asking for some valium from Lafayette to keep herself calm! 

With a sigh, she stood up and shaded her eyes looking out across the yard… Relax Sookie… she told herself. This is the reason these things aren’t being done the day of the wedding. Just relax and calm down. Everything is going to be perfectly fine. 

Then she groaned when the flower guys watched the fountain tip over. Again. 

 **XxXxX**  

The house would be filled to capacity and then some later this evening, but at the moment, Sookie was sitting on the glider swing on the front porch of Gran… nope, make that _Tara’s_ house, with Anna beside her, Sookie had been so happy to see her. Two weeks after Sookie had asked her to stand up for the wedding; Henry had been promoted which had required a move to London. Anna had had no choice, she had to bow out of being in the Bon Temps wedding, but they would still be able to stand with them for the vampire ceremony. 

Sam and Beth had moved into the new house he’d built after the tornado had blown his trailer to bits and for this weekend at least, it would be serving as a sort of do-it-yourself-bed and breakfast. For a few of the guests that didn’t require light tight spaces, they’d be staying here. Sookie would be staying here tonight after the rehearsal dinner, she’d thought it kind of silly but they’d finally worn her down and she agreed. 

Because of the need for light tight accommodations, Bill had had Hoyt and his crews convert four of the extra bedrooms in the past month. Sookie had debated the issue with Bill a number of times and had finally agreed that two would be full conversions and the others would be “either or” and for this weekend, it would be a total of six extra light tights, four regular, Jessica’s suite and the master suite. Bon Temps had little in the way of lodging and most would be returning to Shreveport, but there were a select few that would stay with them. 

Sookie had been running on empty by the time the spaces were finished so she had given her credit card to Jessica with orders to furnish them with the basics; beds and frames, the best pillows, bed linens, towels etc. with strict instructions that everything be as comfortable as possible and the color choices were white or ivory. Jessica was overjoyed at Sookie’s confidence in her and was determined to make Sookie proud. 

Sookie had dreaded having to deal with the idea of going out and find furniture that she wouldn’t end up hating or trying to have to decorate around… when Beth asked her why she didn’t just rent the furniture, Sookie thought about for a moment and after admitting that it was the best news she’d heard in days. Beth offered to help and Sookie went into her purse, got her debit card, and handed it over. Beth stepped in, ordering furniture, overseeing the delivery and set-up; she had even gotten the rental place to throw in some lovely artwork at no charge! Bill and Sookie both had been thrilled with her choices and they couldn’t thank her enough, Beth was just glad she could help. 

At the moment Sookie and Anna sat alone and away from the noise, confusion and complete chaos at Bill’s. They were alone, if you didn’t count the, who-knows-how-many, guardians staying politely out of sight. The two chattered like they’d not spoken in months, when in fact it had been almost daily! 

“What do you like the best now that you’ve been there this long?" Sookie asked. 

“It’s got to be the relatively easy access to other European countries. I mean, in the snap we can be off to Sweden or Italy… I really love not being limited with travel too. I mean, there are trains, motor coaches… just so many more options to choose from. It makes it seem like so much more of an adventure.” 

“I’m just happy that you were able to make this trip!” 

“Oh, I know! It still bums me out that I couldn’t stand up, but we’ll be leaving early Sunday morning to head straight to Greece, it’s the only way we could be here for the joining ritual.” Anna cocked her head to the side just a little and said, “So are you ready for that?”

Sookie took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, “Well… it’s been hard for Bill not to feed and I have to admit, I never thought I’d actually agree to ‘bloodletting’ especially when it’s gonna be my blood! But yeah, I think so. It’s better than the alternative of having to soak Gran’s dress in blood for the night! Does it hurt a lot? I mean… should I be scared?” Sookie bit her lower lip between her teeth, she was nervous, she freely admitted it. “You know, when Bill does it…” she blushed before stammering, “Well you…” 

Anna threw her head back and laughed heartily, “Yes, I know!” she patted Sookie’s hand and said, “You’ll notice a sting, the Officiator will collect the blood in the Sacred Vessel and then, because you won’t be in white, he’ll heal your wounds with his blood and he says his lines then I will offer the cup to Bill and I say my lines then he will offer it to the two of us as we vow to hold your souls sacred. Then the Officiator and finally the High Minister will come forward to bless the union by biting you ceremonially, and Bill will bite and drink a little from you and heal you, then he will bite Bill and you will drink some from him. Then voilà! You’re joined and it’s time to party!” 

“I think it is High Minister that freaks me out the most, I’ve never been bitten by another vampire before, and it’s kind of, creepy. I mean yeah, I know it’s all ceremonial but still… Could he really be able to tell if Bill hadn’t been abstaining from me the last month? It seems so improbable, not to mention I don’t really understand the reasoning.” 

“Short answer is yes, he could tell, and this may sound like little comfort, but he is actually very gentle and his age and the size of his fangs? Well, they’re huge, so don’t freak, but they are also sharper than most any other vampire of the planet. He doesn’t penetrate any more than is necessary to draw blood and he barely swallows a drop.” Sookie couldn’t help but feel just a little skeptical but Anna said quietly, “He did our ceremony Sookie and I’ve had flu shots that I felt more. Honest, Sook…” 

Anna reached over and took Sookie’s hand in hers. “The abstinence is because it symbolizes your agreement to become a part of the life and culture of ‘Vampyre’. In part, it shows Bill’s obedience to his heritage, and it shows that you will follow Bill’s lead in all things, ‘Vampyre’ in your life together.” Anna’s voice held reverence when she said the word, ‘Vampyre’ and it was immediately understood that The Authority was ancient, steeped in ritual, tradition and not something to be taken lightly. 

Sookie had tried hard to rein in her worries but a tear formed and as soon as Anna saw it she took Sookie’s hands in hers and said, “Oh hon! I really dropped the ball with you, didn’t I? I’m the one that talks you into doing it and then just run off and leave you dealing with the huge unknown ceremony on top of dealing with an even more stressful well-known ceremony! I’m so sorry I should have come weeks ago!” 

Sookie wiped away the errant tear and said and gave a little laugh, “Oh you haven’t done anything wrong! Sookie sighed and said, “At least I got to take out the obedience rule in the real wedding! And don’t be silly, I’m just still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this time tomorrow I’m going to be well on my way to getting ready to be married!” She threw her arms around Anna and said, "okay, let’s take the final food tally and head to the store.” 

“Sounds good to me!” The women stood and Anna pulled Sookie into her arms and hugged her hard, “You know if you want to practice I could probably talk Henry into giving you a couple of random bites to get used to it?” 

Sookie pulled back slowly from her friend’s embrace and said, “First, I’m not sure how comfortable Henry would feel about that…” 

“Oh! I know, we’ll ask Steve or Alex to do it then… or even better! We’ll have them both do it!” Anna grinned evilly at the stunned look on Sookie’s face laughed and said, “Psych!” hooked her arm through Sookie’s and led her slightly disoriented friend into the house laughing the entire way. 

When Sookie was able to speak, she said, “To quote one of Tara’s favorite lines, you are a mean, nasty bitch, do you know that?” 

“Yup… and it’s a title I hold dear to my heart. Oh, hey you better add butter and maple syrup to the list.” 

 **XxXxX**  

After the restocking grocery run, a stop at the dry cleaners, the shoe repair place, and finally the pizza place to order seventy pizzas (the only way they’d do them was if they were paid for first) they headed back to the mansion. Sookie was in full preparation mode and was dealing pretty well, all things considered. Sookie dealt with the caterers first, ensuring everything was in place for the rehearsal dinner, was tremendously relieved to see all three fountains gurgling away nicely and spoke one last time to the sound system guys. 

The pizzas arrived (in four cars!) and after they were generously tipped, two of them wished

they’d been invited as it seemed like it was shaping up to be on epic party. Actually, it was just another feeding of the guardians before the rehearsal and _then_ the rehearsal dinner took place! Not surprisingly a large number of the pizzas were heavy on the meat, a few classics, like double pepperoni and even a couple of veggie supremes’ and at least four plain cheeses. Along with thirty or more, two liter bottles of soda packed in ice and everyone was happy. 

Upstairs Sookie was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when suddenly she found her breasts being soaped up. “I already did those.” She said dryly. 

He leaned forward and gently squeezed them, rubbing his thumbs across her already stiffening nipples and smiled at her, “You missed a spot.” 

The last thing Sookie wanted to do at the moment was get out of that shower but she had no choice, “C’mon babe! You know we don’t have the time for this! People are going to be coming in a little while!” she tried to squirm away from him he startled her when he exploded with laughter. 

“I would hope so!” he chortled. 

It took her a moment and then she realized what she’d said, and distractingly enough, Bill was soaping her up much lower and as he caught her earlobe between his lips he whispered, “Then I guess we’ll just have to be quick about it because my love, if you are not gracing my bed with your presence tonight I want you to know what you’ll be in for tomorrow night.” 

His hand slipped between her legs, his long, talented fingers parted her and a second later Sookie wouldn’t have cared if the entire array of wedding guests were waiting for them to make their entrance. She was too busy trying to hold on, shortly before she cried out his name and dug her nails into his back as her orgasm pulsated through her so strongly that all was forgotten. The soon to be arriving guests, the rehearsal, hell, even the wedding was lost in the fog that enveloped her body as she trembled and moaned. 

The only thing Sookie could think of was his hardness pushing into her even more powerfully, farther… the warm tile on her back, her nipple being grazed by a fang, her hand gripping his wet hair and him inside her, seemingly deeper with every thrust and then he grasped her wet body, arching himself back as he drove himself up, as he drove her down and his zenith, when he reached it, had her name exploding from his lips. 

 **XxXxX**  

The rehearsal had gone well and now it was time to eat, drink and get relaxed. Sookie had been moved to tears three times, the first time was when she and Jason stood on the deck awaiting their cue and Jason began to talk then choked up and tears glistened in his eyes, then he just crushed her into a bear hug and said, “Sookie, I love ya’ and a guy couldn’t ask for a better sister than you!” He stepped back wiping his face with his hand and said, “Let’s do this!” 

The second came when she came around the gentle curve and saw Bill. Well, she’d seen him from the start, there weren’t any standing guests, but when she really saw him, he turned and smiled and heart skipped a beat. Once they stood before the judge, he patted her shoulder and said, “Don’t worry Sookie, emotions of love are always a welcome thing at weddings, besides… it won’t seem as daunting tomorrow evening.” 

He walked them through what he would do and say first, it was the first time they discussed whether or not they wanted him to ask, “Who gives this woman?” That brought about a quick debate and Sookie cheated by taking a quick dip inside Jason’s mind to discover he was dying to say it, so they told the judge yes. 

He told them when they would speak the standard vows, and that was when Sookie informed him to remove the word ‘obey’ much to Bill’s amusement, and when they would recite their own. He had Tara and Steve practice handing him the rings and then the rehearsal was over and the party began! 

The caterers had set up large round tables each seating twelve, the bridal party was scattered about, some sitting with their significant others, some with just plain old good friends. Bill and Sookie sat with Annie, Jason, Jessica, Hoyt, Tara and Mike and Sookie considered it the family table especially when they were joined by Rose and Joe. Sookie knew Mr. Garth wouldn’t be able to come tonight, she couldn’t help but miss him a little. 

The other guests were nearby, including a number of the guardians, and their dates. It was more than the average rehearsal dinner, it was a festive atmosphere, in some ways a nice little pre-wedding, wedding party. Bill and Sookie had decided to do this quite a way back in the planning because they wanted some relaxed fun with their friends. There was going to be so many people tomorrow and so much excitement, Sookie wanted something a little special and Bill of course had agreed immediately. 

There were about thirty people there for a sit-down meal and later there was going to be a little local band coming to play for a couple hours or so. Right about then the servers began bringing out the food and with everyone chattering away, Sookie felt more light-hearted than she had in a good long while. She saw that the vampires present seemed to be quite content with the food and Sookie loved how seamlessly they were able to eat seated with human counterparts. 

It wasn’t long before the toasts began and everyone present was fair game, Sookie couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed that hard. Better still was some spilling of amusing bits and pieces about Bill, his friends, including Henry, who got a good one in. At one point Sookie was thinking about how much she loved hearing Bill laugh and talk so animatedly with his hands and more so, the feeling of mind numbing love that flowed through her it brought tears to her eyes. 

In that moment, it was as if Bill had read her mind because he reached over and took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. He never looked away from his conversation at that moment, he simply gave her hand a squeeze and Sookie had never wished harder for the sun to rise and set again than she did at that moment. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric became aware very slowly and confusion filled his brain. He was acutely aware that the sun had set completely and he didn’t doubt for a moment that it had been down for a while now. He raised his hand to move out of his hiding space but it was as if his hand were unable to respond, there was silver nearby and from the feel, a lot of it. Eric had never before in all his centuries, worked harder than he did in those next few minutes. His mind churned ideas over in his mind, how could there be so much silver, if they hadn’t known where he was? 

He discovered the reason as he peeled back the final layer of his place of concealment, he knew the moment the skin of his hands touched the edge of the opening. Paint, heavily laced with real silver, his hands began to crisp as he pulled himself upward. They must have gone over the entire rig and mapped out potential spots, then covered them in layers of silver. They were probably searching out each possibility and if they had either Pam or Gustav with them, time was of the essence. 

Pain tore through Eric’s body, as more of him made contact with the silver laced paint. Between that and the debilitating weakness caused by the silver, Eric knew if he didn’t escape now, he never would. With one last, monumental heave, he pulled himself out and his body smoked as he was forced to roll over the heavy paint. It took all of his will and strength to haul himself off the paint and stand. He lurched forward his mind calculating the distance, it seemed to be miles even though it was a mere 15 yards. His fear of capture overrode the pain and weakness. 

Then he staggered to the railing and threw his body into the void. He hit the water with such velocity it knocked him unconscious in his silver induced vulnerability. He sank beneath the waves and was completely unaware he was in the water. 

No one had seen him fall. 

Four hours later, Mr. Garth got the call. Northman had once again slipped away. He didn’t bother to crush the phone, and he wouldn’t have Sookie begging him for leniency. This one was all on him, he hadn’t wanted to disturb Sookie’s evening dinner plans so he’d not asked Pam or Gustav to help locate Eric on the rig. They had no way of knowing when Eric had gotten away, but it was clear he’d suffered greatly from the silver before he did. 

In short, he was still a threat. 

 **XxXxX**  

The band was packing up and most of the guests had left, Tara and Anna laughingly told Sookie she had fifteen minutes then they were coming to get her. As she and Bill walked out into the darkness of the yard, “Forty-five tops!” Arlene threw in. 

It wasn’t long before the couple found themselves at one of their favorite places, in the past they’d spread a blanket on the ground, stargaze, make love, talk and laugh… tonight, with the guardians all around them they couldn’t be as carefree as they would have liked. The night was clear and the stars wove a tapestry of diamonds in the indigo night. Bill pulled Sookie into his arms and kissed her. Soft and gently, before weaving his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck and kissing with more urgency, more heat. 

Sookie responded accordingly before gently disengaging the kiss and just as Bill’s fangs snicked into place. She couldn’t help but grin before she pulled his head close and barely whispered, “Oh babe… if we were alone… just once...” 

Bill chuckled in response and pulled her in once more and whispered back, “Just once?” and he left his lips slightly parted. 

Sookie tipped her mouth to meet his and very slowly and very deliberately drew her tongue up one fang and then the other, before pressing her lips onto his and using the tip of her tongue to flick the sensitive spots behind each fang, causing Bill to shiver with delight. They allowed their tongues to dance tenderly with one another for just a moment and then quite reluctantly, parted. They held each other and both were content to stand in the soft glow of the moon and forget all that was around them. They stayed that way for nearly a half hour, not saying much, just swaying delicately in the moonlight almost like a dance of sorts. 

Sookie finally sighed and said, “I guess I’d better be getting ‘home’ I still can’t believe I agreed to that.” She muttered with a slightly petulant tone of voice. 

Bill slipped his arm around her shoulder and they began walking toward the house Sookie had grown up in. “I think it’s rather fitting sweetheart, the best nights of my existence started when you came to me from that house for the very first time. I like the idea of you doing that again.” He leaned down and kissed her temple, “besides, your Gran would probably approve.” 

They were coming up on the cemetery, “You’re probably right,” she said with a smile, “I’m not sure she would have thought it proper to do it otherwise!” They were almost halfway to the house when Sookie slowed and stopped. 

Bill stopped and turned so he could see her face, her look wasn’t troubled, nor was it sad, but it was certainly thoughtful. She lifted her eyes to his and said softly, “Do you realize tomorrow at this time we’ll be married?” her voice held just an edge of awe. “It seems so… amazing!” 

Bill pulled her close and said, “Life has been pretty amazing ever since I met you Miss Stackhouse, I see no reason to feel differently now.” 

She lifted her face to kiss him when Tara’s voice floated across the yard, “Don’t make me come out there and find you Sookie!” Anna laughed and Sookie did too. 

“Mr. Compton, I think I’m going to have to ask you to escort me home before I end up getting grounded.” She said with a smile. 

Bill sighed and said, “Whatever you desire my darling.” He slipped her hand into his and held it until they walked up the porch steps. He embraced her, then kissed the crown of her head, using a finger under her chin he tipped her head back and dropped delicate kisses on her forehead, eyes and lastly her lips, before whispering, “Sleep well…” He took her hand brought it up to cup the side of his face, then he placed a soft kiss in her palm and turned to go. “Good night sweetheart.” 

“Good night babe.” 

As Bill faded into the night, he had never felt so happy and at the same time so scared in longer than he could remember. His most fervent hope was that Garth had gotten Eric tonight as he’d planned, if not, all hell could break loose and Bill would do whatever necessary to keep that from happening. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric couldn’t begin to fathom where he was or what was happening to him. His body was being knocked around viciously, yet he felt completely weightless. He struggled, his mind working furiously to try and make sense of the disorientation. When he was suddenly slammed downward savagely, impacting firm and unyielding solidity, yet there was something else, some movement of what he had slammed into. He opened his eyes as an odd lightness churned around him slamming once more and his thoughts cleared. 

With concentrated effort, he forced himself to feel the push and pull of the water he’d finally realized he was in. Timing the roll of his body he shot himself from the water like a missile, but bursting free from the ocean took every bit of strength he had. As soon as he was able, he dropped without a whole lot of finesse. He was too exhausted, he could also tell he had swallowed a lot of sea water so he brought himself up to his knees and disgorged the water from his stomach and lungs. 

He flopped back onto the sand at the edge of the surf, he was battered bloody and he could feel serious cuts and bruises healing painfully slow. He had no idea how long he had been subjected to the colloidal silver laced paint, but considering how he felt it had been a significant measure of time. He lay on the sand, looking skyward. He was somewhat relieved to see the positions of the stars; he had at least two and a half hours to dawn. 

He sat up slowly and knew three things, he needed to feed heavily, he needed to find shelter quickly and he needed to be in Bon Temps after sunset. In a blink of an eye he was gone; he found three underage partiers along the beach and drank from each of them. All things considered he did well, they all would feel a little weak in the morning but at least all three of them would wake! While he held them with glamouring, he also learned he was near Port Aransas, Texas. Small wonder he felt so beat up, he’d been tossed around in the Gulf for more than a hundred and fifty miles! 

Eric needed to find shelter but also knew the closer he got to Bon Temps, the more his presence would be felt. He zoomed off at vampire speed to find suitable shelter, before taking to the sky now that the effects of the silver had been vanquished. He made his way to a place north of New Orleans, and found his way into a crypt of sorts he’d discovered decades ago. It would be sunrise soon and it would work perfectly. By the time he settled in, dawn would be upon him and it would be too late for Pam or Gustav to find him. Fed and recovered from the silvering Eric stretched out comfortably for the most part. As dawn claimed him he couldn’t help but smile, what a night it promised to be…

**To be continued...**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon Temps Wedding**

Sookie sat on the front porch swing with Tara, wrapped in each other’s arms, they watched the sun’s first light begin to streak across the sky. Everyone else had gone home or to bed, but Sookie sat with her best friend the same as they’d done since they were children… rocking ever so slightly, content and happy to be by each other’s sides.

“Remember when you told me you worried you’d never be somebody’s wife?” Tara said in a soft whisper. 

“Mm-hmm, and you told me that it was good news because it meant it would always be just you and me.” 

“Yeah.” 

The swing creaked lightly and Tara continued, “Sook, I’m glad that’s not how it turned out to be. I wanted you to know that, for real.” 

“Tara, do you think it might be the real thing with Mike?” Sookie asked, still speaking in whispers, as to not take away from the moment between the two best friends.

 “I don’t rightly know. I mean, he makes me happy, he makes me laugh. He certainly knows how to push my buttons, good and bad!” Tara gave a little laugh. “It’s possible, sure, but you know how I was raised. I’m afraid I’d unconsciously sabotage myself. B’sides… he ain’t asked and I ain’t pushing for it!” 

By now the sky was fully bright as the last moments of the night slipped away, and Tara suddenly drew Sookie into a bear hug and her voice cracked with emotion when she said, “Sook, I’ve loved you more than life itself for as long as I remember…” she pulled away and the two women sat up straight and looked each other in the eye. “Are you sure this is what you want? This is absolutely what you want?” A tear slid down Tara’s cheek. 

Sookie smiled and answered, “Tara I want this more, than I ever wanted to not hear people’s thoughts.” 

Tara smiled and gave her head a tiny shake, “Then I’m happy for you baby, I really and truly am. Now that the heavy-duty discussion is over, we better get ourselves to bed! You don’t want ta’ be walking down the aisle looking like you got a pair of black eyes!” 

Sookie wiped away at a few of her own tears and then stood, pulling Tara to her feet. They hugged in the morning sun and went into the house. As Sookie lay down on her bed, she was worried that she wouldn’t be able to sleep, but just a few moments later, she was out cold. It was only a couple hours later that she started to dream, and they were happy dreams of her and Tara, playing in the woods, laying in the yard. Jason moved through her dreams as well, but it was Gran that brought a real smile to her face as she slept. 

**XxXxX**

 Mr. Garth paced around the conference room, and his mind churned and calculated. The men and women present sat mute, among them were some of Mr. Garth’s best people and relatives. Nearly all were three-quarters or more of demon heritage. Among them, Joe and Rose were the most relaxed, they knew the entire plan and had from the start. The others were there to learn when they would be put in action. They were tense and at the ready, they all knew this was the time when failure was not only, ‘not an option’ it would most certainly cost them their very lives should they fail. 

Mr. Garth’s phone rang and he answered in a long dead language and as he talked and paced, he also began to smile. He hung up and made his way to the front of the conference table, he sat and pulled his chair closer, he typed into the laptop there on the table before him and within seconds, every person seated received the information he’d just forwarded. They glanced at him and he smiled, “Everything is in place. Leave now and get the job done people, or today will be your last.” 

They stood, took their computers and filed out, using the private entrance to depart. Most were either unable to mask themselves completely or simply didn’t care to, and none were even slightly taken aback by Garth’s proclamation. All in all, it was pretty standard within their realm.

Joe and Rose stayed behind and as the last of the others stepped into the portal, Garth sighed and said, “I have concerns, serious concerns, about keeping this from Sookie. I don’t want this to affect her in the slightest, Rose, I’ll need you to make sure that happens. However, I will also expect you to change the direction if you feel the truth would serve her better. Joe, you’ll oversee all at the Compton estate, yes?” Mr. Garth smiled, this was not an order but rather a confirmation of the trust he felt of both of them. 

Rose nodded and stood, Garth and Joe got to their feet and both kissed Rose’s cheeks. She told them she would see them later and then left the conference room. She would be heading to Sookie’s and Joe to Bill’s. Garth would follow later after they had Northman in custody. Rose couldn’t be happier at the prospect; the entire ordeal would end tonight once and for all. Rose couldn’t help but smile wickedly… Eric Northman would wish he’d met the True Death eons ago after tonight! 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke before the alarm chimed and lay quietly on the bed. She thought about how much had changed since Gran had died. She could ‘hear’ others within the house but with a slight flex of her mind she tuned them out. She thought of her life in this house, the love she’d felt here, the hurts, the loss. She remembered lying propped up on the pillows next to Gran as a little girl, both of them reading their books before sleep. She remembered the first time she’d welcomed Bill into this bed… even now the thought elicited a sweet rush of desire. 

With a smile on her face she swung her legs from beneath the covers and stretched mightily. She made her way to bathroom and did her thing and then took a shower. By the time she went downstairs there was a steady stream of activity and all greeted her enthusiastically. Hanging in various doorways and hinges were her bridesmaid’s dresses and at that moment, Annie was curling Arlene’s hair at the kitchen table. Sookie was happy to see a fresh pot of coffee and filled a mug trying to answer all the excited chatter at once. 

With coffee in one hand and a breakfast burrito (Anna was a goddess when it came to those!) in the other, Sookie was filled in on the day so far. Anna and Tara had inspected every inch of the tents, walkways, flowers, music and the catering pronouncing them all problem free. Rose had arrived and was at Bill’s, making a last-minute adjustment to Jason’s tux. He’d had to have different shoes so she was re-hemming the pants so they wouldn’t be too long. 

Since Pam and Jess had stayed at Bill’s last night, the rest of them would go over there when the time came. They would come after Bill was ready then put the finishing touches on themselves in Jessica’s room before the wedding. The forecast was expected to be as perfect as they’d all prayed for and the florist had outdone themselves with both the bouquets and the decorations. 

Arlene’s daughter Lisa was practicing strewing ‘petals’ as she walked. The real ones were at Bill’s, the practice petals were torn pieces of paper, but they were similar in weight so it was working well. As Sookie watched her strew them up and down the hallway her grin was a mile wide. She was glad she’d asked Lisa, and Arlene had been relieved when Sookie had offered to pay for Lisa’s dress and shoes as her treat. 

Sookie finished her quasi-breakfast; it was after all, nearly three o’ clock, and poured more coffee for herself. She slipped out to the front porch and sat down on the steps. She thought it was odd that she wasn’t flipping out, she actually felt amazingly calm. Too calm. She wondered for just a moment if there’d been some sort of sedative in the burrito but dismissed the idea. She was calm because she knew all was right in the world and it was her day to enjoy because nothing could be righter than marrying Bill. 

Sookie had a thought and leaving her coffee cup on the steps, she walked to the cemetery, quite aware that her guardians followed. She walked up to Gran’s stone and knelt in the grass, brushing off the dust and pulling some of the longer grass around the base out of sheer habit. “Well Gran, tonight’s the night I become Sookie Compton. Can you believe it?” She chattered on about the guests and the flowers, the honeymoon and the fact that she’d given Tara the house. It wasn’t long before she heard Tara call her name, so she bid Gran good-bye, kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the stone, then got up so she could get ready for her wedding. 

 **XxXxX**  

The house was on the verge of chaos and it shattered Sookie’s calm into a million pieces. Arlene was freaking out because she couldn’t find her shoes, Annie was feeling sick to her stomach because Lisa dropped a burrito on the floor then tried to wipe it up with some paper towels until the mess looked like, well, needless to say it hadn’t gone over well with Annie. 

Tara was upstairs using a flat iron on her hair because the curls had turned out atrocious (Sookie had thought they’d looked nice but didn’t say so soon enough) and Anna was washing her face to reapply her makeup after Lisa had accidently sprayed her in the face with hairspray. 

Sookie was starting to feel the pressure and as hard as she tried, it was beginning to get to her. Annie finally felt well enough to start her hair and before long there was a discussion on whether or not to do her make up before the hair, or after the hair and what about doing it after the dress was on? 

They finally agreed that makeup would be done first, and hair would be completed at Bill’s and then they’d all get dressed there. Sookie sat on the high stool as Beth arrived with her hot rollers and a surprise for Sookie, a dainty gold ankle chain with a tiny pair of interlaced hearts. Sookie just loved it and put it on while they waited for the rollers to heat. 

“There,” Beth said with a smile, “that’s your borrowed!” 

Tara walked into the kitchen and she held a small box, “Here’s your new,” she looked at the others before finishing, “it’s from all of us but Pam and Jessica will have to live with not being here when we gave it to you. It’s also your blue.” She said with a smile, everyone stood waiting for her to open the beautiful white leather box with the silver bow on the top of it. 

Sookie smiled and opened the box and drew in a surprised breath, “Oh you guys! It’s beautiful!” She carefully removed the elegant gold chain that held a heart-shaped pendant, set with three blue topaz stones and one sapphire. 

Arlene said softly, “The topazes are for us girls standing up and the sapphire is for Tara, your Maid of Honor. Do you want to put it on? We got the chain made to the length so you could wear it with your Gran’s necklace at the same time.” 

Sookie only nodded and handed it to Arlene, they all gave her kisses to her cheeks and hugs but no one spoke for fear of triggering happy tears thus causing the need for makeup repairs! The hot rollers were ready and as they started wrapping Sookie’s hair around them, the sun slipped below the horizon and night officially fell. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke, awash in excitement, nervousness and happiness. As he got off the bed he smiled on his way to shower. He wasn’t able to tell how much were his feelings and how much of it was Sookie’s but it didn’t matter. He was pretty sure the split was very likely 50-50. As he shaved, he went over his vows and even though he knew them forward and backwards, he realized he was truly nervous about messing them up! He washed the last of the shaving cream off his face and splashed on a small amount of after shave. Then he put a little just below his belly button, because it drove Sookie wild! 

The entry bell chimed and Bill glanced at the monitors as he walked to the bedroom door. Henry stood there, TruBlood in hand. Bill let him in and asked, “How is everything going out there?” he reached for the offered TruBlood. 

“I think everything is going fairly well, although I’ve been told I wouldn’t recognize a problem if it bit me in the ass.” Henry said dryly. “How are you feeling about all of this?” 

Bill chuckled as he dressed and answered, “I think I’m fine, what’s the latest on Eric? Anything?” Bill asked as he did the buttons up on his shirt. 

Henry had sat in the large leather desk chair and said, “As of a half hour ago, everything was in place. Garth has the full demon, Maka-something, ready to go.” 

Bill was doing his cufflinks and said quietly, “If this doesn’t work… if that son of a bitch ruins this for Sookie I’ll kill him myself and I’ll do it in front of witnesses, I don’t want this to go sideways. It means to damn much to both of us!” 

Henry only nodded slightly, He agreed completely with Bill but protocol demanded he stay completely away from such an admission by a member of the AVL. Even if they were alone with no chance of being overheard! Henry’s phone buzzed and he took it from his suit jacket inner pocket and read the text. “Well, my friend… the women are on their way so it’s my job to make certain you don’t see them when they arrive.” 

Bill smiled widely as Steve and Alex hit the door chime, Bill opened it and the boisterous pair crowded in and said laughingly, “Where does Sookie keep her silk scarves because we need to blindfold you!” chortled Alex. “They must be in here somewhere!” 

“Hey! That’ll spoil the honeymoon! Why don’t we just wrestle him to the floor?” While they were joking around, Henry got up and turned off three of the monitors. He’d turn them back on once the ladies were inside Jessica’s suite. Henry noticed how uneven Steve’s bowtie was so he made him sit down so he could fix it, Steve grumbled because he thought clip-on bow ties would have worked just as well, which actually made Henry chuckle, ‘He’s got a lot to learn!’ Henry thought as he kept his peripheral vision on the monitor that showed the front porch. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric rose the moment the sun had set and was now in a long empty warehouse on the outskirts of Shreveport. It was perfect because there were squatters constantly and it tended to be a major stopover for vamps looking to take a quick sip, or on occasion a full meal before headed one place or another. It had one other magnificent feature… a fully lead lined room that was as tightly sealed to smell as it was light-tight. Eric had had it secretly sealed and had installed a hidden security panel that required a PIN to gain entry. 

Once a place that housed several x-ray machines and the like to check various manufacturing quality controls, it was perfect. Even Pam would never sense nor smell him here… he grinned in the darkness as he waited. His accomplice would be here at any moment to give him the final details and then they would go to Bon Temps. Eric fully intended to kill Bill Compton tonight… and he would do it in front of Sookie. He knew it would cost him his life, but to see the look on her face when her heart’s desire turned into nothing but dust? 

It was so worth it, he could hardly wait. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie, her hair still rolled up in hot rollers, Tara, in full makeup, with only a t-shirt, panties and flip-flops along with Arlene, Annie, Lisa and Anna rushed into the house with gowns flying as soon as Bill was under wraps in the master suite. With the scent of perfume and hairspray flying in their wake, they made their way quickly into Jessica’s room where Jess and Pam already stood looking like perfection itself. 

The new arrivals to the suite all stopped dead in their tracks. After exchanging glances Tara finally said, “Just so there’s no misunderstandings later? You vampire bitches totally suck, ya’ know that?!” 

Pam so perfectly cool, calm and collected, sauntered over to Tara and patted the top of her head, “Poor little human girls… having to be in the presence of such beauty and grace!” she said with a wink and a smile, making them all laugh. 

Sookie laughed and said, “Well, we need to get things going because we are pushing the time limit!” 

“Oh Sookie,” Pam drawled. “We’ve got plenty of time, there can’t be more than twenty or thirty guests here yet, and we’ve got all the time in the world! They can’t have a wedding without a bride, now can they? Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being fashionably late to your own wedding.” 

Sookie just groaned and Anna said, “Annie? Let’s get this hair unrolled and I’ll do the shoes.” 

“What’s wrong with the shoes?” Jessica asked curiously. 

“Nuthin’ Momma just said they needed to be scratched up otherwise Sookie would end up on her ass!” 

“Lisa!” Arlene screeched as everyone else began laughing hysterically. 

“This is bad you guys,” Tara said as she stepped into her dress, “Stop laughing!” Which she herself could not help doing. “Man, were gonna be in a world a’ hurt trying to keep a straight face if we don’t stop…” then she nearly doubled over in laughter when Anna said, “Shit, where’s the damn sandpaper?” 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric heard the whirr of the hidden door as the access code was triggered and the passageway opened. Eric stood with his back to the hall, drinking a glass of some donor blood he’d managed to get. The other vampire walked into the open space and Eric took a sip as the other said nothing. After a few moments of silence, Eric turned and smiled at his visitor, then said, “It’s good to see you! It really has been too long.” Eric put his glass on the edge of a beat-up desk then said, “I trust you have all the information I asked for?” 

“Yes,” his voice shook slightly. He cleared his throat and answered more precisely, “yes, I have everything you’ve asked for.” 

“Excellent, excellent… tell me, what will you do once the smoke clears so to speak?” 

In a voice barely above a whisper, “I will pray to meet the sun.” 

Eric said nothing, if it was what Gustav wanted, he would do nothing to discourage him. 

 **XxXxX**  

As wedding guests arrived, valets took their cars and Lafayette and Terry directed the guests to the walkway constructed to the back of the house. Sookie had had the idea of needing it after she’d been wearing her high heels as she dashed to her car for an appointment. She was having lunch with Rose first, so was dressed up. One of her first steps onto the grass was an eye opener! Her heel had sunk in nearly snapping the heel clean off. She was glad it had happened in time for her to deal with it so their guests wouldn’t have to. 

The guests were coming sporadically, largely in part because the wedding was still two hours away, and the drive to Bill’s from Bon Temps took on the outside ten minutes tops. As the guests arrived and were sent to the walkway, Arlene’s son Coby was handing out wedding programs. When there weren’t guests present, he was doing his level best to get into any mischief he could find. It was a boy thing. 

Unbeknownst to Terry, Lafayette and the arriving wedding guests, the area immediately around the house and grounds were teaming with shifters, Weres and high-borns. There were birds in the trees, with a few on the roof of the house. Largely in part because of Eric’s ability to fly. The high-borns were amazingly adept at being large in number yet, completely and totally concealed. Although, Joe and Frank were keeping them all under a cautious and preemptory eye, Jason’s woman was with child, and Joe had just realized one of the guests was also expecting. 

Joe and Frank were truly proud of them, thus far they had kept to their assigned areas. Frank was also intelligent enough to know that had less to do with his management and more to do with Mr. Garth’s unvarnished edicts as to the punishment that would be meted out should they disobey. Frank smiled a little wryly to himself, with each circuit he made, he himself, fought the urge to be closer to the house! 

As Frank and Joe walked the perimeter, Joe walked up to a high-born sitting unseen and in utter silence about fifteen feet above him in a large magnolia tree. In a flash and with a stealth even Joe could not hear, he stood beside him. “How are you doing brother?” Joe asked quietly.

The high born shrugged then said in a very non-human sounding voice. “This is not bad; the children will be bad.” 

Joe nodded in agreement. Sookie had forewarned them that there could possibly be a few children, though she had a feeling there would be any younger than Arlene’s but it wasn’t a given and a couple of guests had infants and toddlers. Sookie wouldn’t have thought bringing small children to an evening wedding would be appropriate, but it was after all, Bon Temps! Joe clapped the high born on the back, “I know you’ll do just fine.” 

The high-born sighed and said, “I wish I could be next to them. They feel so lovely.” Joe agreed and then continued on his way. He wasn’t concerned; he understood the high-borns desire but also knew he would not violate Mr. Garth’s orders.

 **XxXxX**  

Henry was on the phone and Bill watched him curiously. Henry had seemed quieter than usual. Bill thought it was because of Eric and that had Bill interested in Henry’s demeanor. Why would Henry have more than just a slightly more vigilant eye with regards to the situation? 

Bill also felt Sookie’s full gamut of whirlwind emotions, she was excited, happy, sad, nervous, overwhelmed and Bill chuckled suddenly, shook his head as his friends looked at him oddly.

“Gentlemen,” he said as he got to his feet, “it is time to head downstairs. I need to be a little farther away from my emotional bride-to-be!” They too chuckled knowingly and followed Bill downstairs and into the den. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie stood in front of a standing fan that had been brought in. She was dressed in lovely and slightly erotic underclothes, her makeup was perfect and her loose, curled, gorgeous hair was perfect. She held her arms straight out so her armpits would stay dry. She was a little too tense to be certain her antiperspirant would really do its job. Still she stood with her eyes closed, swaying slightly in the breeze created by the oscillating fan. The others were in the sitting room portion of Jessica’s suite. Pam stood behind her, her cool hands at the nape of Sookie’s neck. 

Pam was surprised when Sookie said quietly, “Pam, will they get him before he gets to me?” 

Pam stood stock still before she said, “I have no doubt. Your wedding will be everything you are dreaming it will be. None of us Sookie… _none_ of us will allow your ceremony to be disrupted.” 

“Do you feel him?” 

“Barely.” Pam wasn’t about to lie to Sookie, not about this. 

Sookie reached up and covered one of Pam’s fine-boned hands and said, “Thank you Pam, for being honest.” 

“Sookie, I pledge to you… Eric Northman will be nowhere near this house tonight or ever again in the future.” 

Sookie just silently wished that Pam was right. 

 **XxXxX**  

Mr. Garth, Mekahoomblek and two other full demons stood at the ready, all three vibrating with tension and anticipation. Surrounding them were countless others, then they heard the lock disengaging. 

Before Eric could react, he felt the burn of heavy silver and arms encircling him like a vise. He recognized immediately that he was being held by a full-blooded demon and when the second lifted him by his legs Eric knew he had no chance. Faster than he could track with his own eyes, he was shackled, ankles, wrists, all connected to a four-inch-wide band around his waist to which all chains were being heat fused onto. The chains and belt were of the purest silver, and were in some places nearly a half inch thick. He was being held but the silver sapped his strength so quickly he dropped to his knees unbidden. 

What he never expected to see was a pair of black Jimmy Choo shoes. With great effort, he looked upwards to see Nan Flannigan looking down at him. “Seriously Northman, did you really think we didn’t know how to find you?” 

Mr. Garth gave a tilt of his head to the full bloods and they held Eric supported between the two of them. “Eric, I truly had hoped that you wouldn’t be stupid enough to carry out your ridiculous vendetta. Alas, it seems as if you were.” 

Eric was in pain but managed to say, “Gustav?” 

“Yes.” Nan said, “He told me after you first sent him to Bon Temps. About the only ones that haven’t known where you’ve been is The Authority.” She gave Eric the smile of a viper. “We’ve worked hard to keep it that way, so don’t expect the ease of a True Death to save you anytime soon.” 

“If I may?” Garth said, Nan smiled a much more accommodating smile and stepped aside. 

“Thank you, Ms. Flannigan. Really Northman, I find it hard to believe you honestly believed that you skated just out of our reach at the last-minute time and again. You really do think too much of yourself and your abilities.” Mr. Garth laughed a bark of a laugh before adding, his voice ominous, “But we’ll have plenty of time to speak of these things later… at length.” 

For the first time in centuries Eric felt true unabashed fear. “But, The Authority…” he gasped. 

“May find what’s left of you in a century or two, you’ll likely want the True Death by that time anyway and I would imagine we’ll be tired of our games.” 

Eric stared at the demon opened-mouth as he spoke to all around him in a language Eric didn’t know and just before the door opened to the demon realm, he saw Mr. Garth offer his crooked arm to Nan as he said, “May I escort you to your car, Ms. Flannigan?” 

Eric screamed as the other realm swallowed him up. 

 **XxXxX**  

Tara stuck her head through the door and said, “Hey Sook, it’s almost time.” 

Sookie took a deep breath in through her nose and blew it out very slowly through pursed lips. She opened her eyes gave Tara the biggest smile Tara was pretty sure she’d ever seen and said, “Really? Oh, my stars!” 

Once they got Sookie into her dress, and were fussing over her, Jason knocked tentatively on the door, Jessica let him in and Jason froze in place when Sookie turned toward him. “Uh… wow Sook, you look… wow.” Then he sort of shook himself a bit and looked at Pam and said, “Um… oh yeah Pam Gus wants to talk to you.” But his eyes were still on Sookie. 

As Pam walked to the door Arlene piped up and said with fervor, “All right ladies! What are y’all waiting for! We’ve got flowers to get handed out and get in the right order. Anna could you make sure the guys boutonnieres are on, right? Okay, let’s go, let’s go!” She said with a big wink to the others. A moment later Sookie and Jason stood alone each taking the other in. 

“You look a vision Sis.” Jason walked toward her slowly. He very carefully pulled her toward him in a gentle hug, and whispered, “Are you really happy Sookie?” She knew if she spoke she would cry for certain so she just nodded to hold the tears at bay. They let go and each took a step back. Jason glanced at his wristwatch and said, “Well then, we need to get this show on the road, don’t want to make Bill think ya’ changed yer’ mind or somethin.” 

That made Sookie giggle, albeit nervously and they walked through the light lock and made their way downstairs. Sookie was unaware of the thrilling news the vampires, demons of all mixtures, shifters and Weres had been celebrating quietly for the last twenty minutes or so. The one and only thought Sookie had was one of sheer delight that her groom was about to become her husband. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Jason stood under the beautiful canopy that covered the back deck. It sparkled with soft lighting and thick pillar candles in deep glass towers that kept the breeze from snuffing them out. The carpeted white walkway curved at a slight, yet gentle arc across the backyard, it had been done for the most important reason to Sookie, so Bill wouldn’t see her as soon as she stepped off the deck. 

Sookie inhaled the sweet scent of the roses, lavender and Lily of the Valley; the flowers had been expertly woven into garlands that wrapped around each white support rod. A specially designed system that also had flameless candles in delicate sconces with each cluster of flowers all the way to the end of the aisle. The entire look was simple and elegant, with just enough greenery and trailing ribbons to keep the scent light and not overpowering. 

Jason took her hand in his and said, “Almost time sis. Ya’ ready?” he gave her a smile full of pride and just a hint of nerves. Rose, Abby and Annie got everyone set to go and they all gave Sookie a peck on the cheek and they left the deck, went through the house and around the side to take their seats, Rose nodded to the string quartet that had been playing light random pieces and they transitioned into a lovely melody that for the life of her, Sookie couldn’t remember its title just then. 

Arlene gently pushed Lisa forward and said, “Okay baby, here you go! Now make sure they’re nice and even! After Lisa got to the curve Arlene moved toward the steps, giving Sookie’s hand a squeeze and whispered, “I love you honey.” She walked down the steps and began her trip down the aisle, she was followed by Pam, Jessica and then it was Tara’s turn. 

Tara looked at Sookie and neither said a word as both knew if they did they’d unleash a torrent of loving tears, as Tara got to the front end of the aisle, the music changed and the young woman soloist began to sing, the only song that was meant for her and Bill alone. Christina Aguilera’s “We’re a Miracle”. 

Jason whispered, “I love ya’ Sook” and with her hand tucked in the crook of his arm, they went down the steps.

 ** _“Here we are, safe at last, we can breathe a sigh, the storm has passed…”_**  

The guests rose from their seats and Sookie found herself recalling exactly that moment… the moment her eyes met Bill’s in what seemed a lifetime ago, his eyes as deep and blue as a stormy sea…

**_“You and me, we’re a miracle, meant to be and nothing can change it, mountains move and oceans part, when they are standing in our way…”_ **

Sookie and Jason were almost halfway and Sookie was smiling as her eyes briefly touched the eyes of their friends, working hard not to be overwhelmed by their thoughts… she wanted her entire focus to be on Bill and Bill alone and the quiet and peace that was he.

 ** _“Every time I felt near defeat, you were there for me, at my side complete…”_**  

She saw him then, as the curve straightened and her heart soared higher than it had walking toward him that long-ago night in Merlotte’s.

**_“You give me strength you set me free, because of you I’m more than I can be; when I’m with you, the world is ours to reach for. You and me, we’re a miracle, meant to be …”_ **

Jason and Sookie reached Bill, his smile as radiant as hers; Jason gently kissed Sookie’s cheek.

**_“The chance was so unlikely, that we would ever be, two stars among the heavens, destiny brought you to me… We are a miracle, you and me.”_ **

Jason placed Sookie’s hand in Bill’s. 

The Honorable Judge Ray Andrews motioned for the guests to sit. Then said, “Sookie, Bill, please take each other’s right hands and face one another.” 

They did and for just a moment Sookie was certain she would cry like a baby if she looked into Bill’s eyes. But as her eyes met his, nothing else crossed her mind other than how much she loved this man. His tender, sapphire eyes told her the same thing. 

“Family and friends, we are here tonight to celebrate the happiest of occasions, the marriage between two people deeply in love.” 

The Judge performed the most basic requirements of the wedding ceremony with Jason, Bill and Sookie answering the proper responses. Then the Judge asked for the rings, Tara and Steve dutifully moved forward placing the rings in the Judge’s hand, smiling out at the guests he said, “Bill and Sookie have chosen to pledge their devotion with loving thoughts they have written themselves, Bill…” 

“Sookie, love of my life, I remember the first time I breathed in the scent of the sun on your skin, and foolishly, and perhaps some would say arrogantly, told you I would bring you to life.” 

The guests chuckled lightly and Bill’s smile turned just a hint of a grin, before he took a bit more serious stance and continued. 

“I see so clearly now that it was the other way around. It is all that you are and all that you give that makes my life perfection.” 

“You have unequivocally brought my heart, my soul, my very existence, by flawlessly drawing me into a world I never expected to find.”

“A world of love and laughter, of discovery and joy, of magic, miracles and dreams fulfilled.” 

“Sookie, my darling, I will love you, adore you, and treasure you for all eternity.” 

“You may place the ring on her finger.” Bill took the ring from the Judge’s palm and Sookie gasped a tiny, “Oh!” The engagement ring Bill had taken from her a week before to have soldered to the wedding band also sported a third band with what had to be at least ten additional diamonds. When she looked at his face it held a smile as wide as Texas and he whispered, “Surprise.” And slipped it onto her ring finger, then he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. There was a collective sigh among the female guests as he did so. 

“Sookie?” the Judge asked gently. 

Sookie reached over and held both of Bill’s in hers. She began to speak, stopped and cleared her throat quietly, this time however, her emotions were clearly visible and a tear slipped from her eye as she said. 

“Bill, I have lived most of my life believing I would never have what is standing before me.” 

“A man, who loves me, protects me and makes certain my heart longs for nothing more than what I have.” 

“I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life, even more than I do at this very moment.” 

“I promise you this Bill, you are my beloved, my bearer of dreams, of happiness, and I vow to make our life together, happy, rich and full.” 

“I will be all you desire from now until my last breath.” 

Bill reached up and tenderly cupped her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. 

“Please, place the ring on his finger.” The Judge said gently. 

“With the power vested in me by the great state of Louisiana, I now proclaim you husband and wife, Mr. Compton you may kiss your bride!” 

“Bill took Sookie’s face in his hand and said, “Hello Mrs. Compton.” Then kissed her to a swell of clapping and well wishes. As they pulled apart the joy of those present washed over her and she took her husband’s hand and turned to face their guests, now standing as they clapped and hooted. 

Sookie her hand clasped in Bill’s; walked down the steps and off to the side where the receiving line would form. Without a word as the rest of the wedding party paired up and exited the raised dais, Bill swept her up and at vampire speed zipped her to the woods at the edge of the back yard and kissed her deeply, drinking her in as if they were alone in the world. 

“Happy?” he asked when he let her to come up for air. 

“Delirious!” she replied. 

“Oh, I need to tell you something and I didn’t want to do it in front of the others.” 

Sookie’s brow furrowed and she felt a tiny stab of concern. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, “Eric is in custody my love.” 

Sookie swayed, weak-kneed and stunned, “It’s over?” 

“Yes, we’d best get back to our guests.” In the blink of an eye they were just getting in place when the first of the guests reached them to give them congratulations, love and hugs. At one point, Bill thought to himself that if not for Sookie’s influence it would have been uncomfortable for him to shake so many hands and hug so many people but it came quite naturally now. 

The next few hours went by in seconds or so it seemed. Sookie marveled that no matter where she was, or where Bill was, their eyes met time and again. Of course, the women guests marveled over the gorgeous ring and her dress, the food was set up and the music played. 

After her first dance with Bill to the song, “I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You.”  There was one person she searched for and when her eyes caught his they made their way to each other, Sookie practically launched herself into Mr. Garth’s waiting arms and she whispered what seemed like a thousand thank you’s before he gently placed her feet on the dance floor and asked her formally if he could have the next dance. 

She danced a waltz with Mr. Garth, as well as dances with Jason, Sam, and Joe before finally being in Bill’s arms again. She couldn’t help the rush of heat that flooded through her as he drew her near. Bill felt it too and as she nuzzled her head under his chin but not before giving the side of his throat with a kiss. Bill inhaled the soft, delicate aroma of the Lily of the Valley and lavender sprigs pinned into her hair, beneath that, the best perfume of all, the sweet scent of _his_ Sookie. 

The vampire guests were extremely impressed with the vampire food and the others agreed the catered food was some of the best they’d had. Tara gave a hilarious toast and Sookie was greatly relieved that she hadn’t embarrassed her too much! Jason’s toast was surprisingly heartfelt and Steve’s had the guests laughing and Bill was properly sorry he’d allowed Steve to speak but he took it in stride and was able to laugh about it. 

Between the dancing, the food, the laughter and the visiting with the guests, the hours flew by and Sookie was taken aback when Rose told her it was time for the happy couple to head out. They would be spending the night at the penthouse before heading to New Zealand on one of Mr. Garth’s jets. 

With the limo loaded with their bags and their friends pelting them with bird seed and blowing bubbles, they got into the limo and John handed Sookie an envelope and a moment later, they were on their way to Shreveport. Sitting next to Bill on the luxurious padded leather seats, Sookie realized how completely exhausted she was. She snuggled closer to Bill and he drew her in. 

When they arrived at the penthouse Sookie was half asleep so Bill carried her out of the limo and stood before the elevator. John congratulated them one last time and informed them that the entire penthouse was theirs alone. Mr. Garth was staying elsewhere. 

When the elevator doors opened, Sookie had been nuzzling Bill’s neck, nipping the skin of his throat slightly, kissing and teasing his earlobe with her tongue. The next thing she knew, he carefully stood her on her feet before the big bed and she clearly had no interest in sleeping. Yet. “Help me?” she said as she turned her back to him, glancing over her shoulder with a smoldering look. 

There was a large part of Bill that wanted to tear the dress away from her body and ravish her instantly, but even if she wouldn’t have minded, he wanted this to be as special as the first time they’d made love. He stepped to where she stood and very delicately gathered her thick blond hair and carefully lifted it aside and laid it gently to one side of her neck. 

As he did, he leaned in and gave the nape of her neck a tiny, soft kiss and her entire body shuddered at his touch. He very carefully began undoing the row of pearl buttons, tenderly pushing aside the material and placing kisses on her skin after each was undone. Sookie’s breathing picked up and when he reached the zipper, and slowly let it down, he heard her heart speed up and he smiled, as he licked his way up her spine until she gasped. 

Bill delicately hooked the lace cap sleeves, and taking great care, slid them down her arms before sliding the dress to the floor and giving her his hand so she could step out of the gown. He swallowed hard when he saw the white lace panties, bustier and garter belt with thigh high stockings, made even more tempting by the white pumps she wore. But being a gentleman, he took the time to pick the gown up and laid it across the wing-backed chair in the sitting area before turning back to his bride. 

She smiled almost shyly in a way and said, “May I?” When he nodded in agreement, she began by slipping his tux jacket from his shoulders, followed quickly by the vest. Much as he had done, as she undid a shirt button, she placed a kiss on the planes of his chest, before pulling the shirt from the waist band of his trousers. His readiness was obvious when his fangs snicked into place and as she used one hand to toss his shirt in the general direction of the jacket, she slowly drew her hand across the front of him… caressing the hardness enough to elicit a moan but not cause discomfort. 

She undid the button and carefully slid her hand between him and the zipper, then she slipped her hand inside his undershorts, encircling him gently, while using her other hand inside the waist of his shorts to slide her hand behind him and stroke his sculpted flank. 

Bill could stand no more and in the blink of an eye he was naked before her and her eyes were large and half-lidded with desire, he reached for her and drew her to him. They kissed, slowly; tenderly… she very sensuously licked up one of his fangs tip to root and down the other. Pressing her lace covered self against his hardness, she deftly slipped him between her thighs and he moaned as she did. “Sookie?” he whispered against her throat as he kissed his way down to the hollow of her throat. 

“Mm-hmm?” She grasped his backside as she slid slightly forward with him still trapped between her legs. 

“How partial are you to these?” he tugged on the edge of the panties slightly. 

“Don’t care about them at all.” 

There was a slight tearing sound and he was inside her, she sucked in a lungful of air and jumped upward, he wrapped her legs around him before moving to the wall beside the bed. With her back against it, he surged forward and he plunged deeper into the hot, slick velvet. She cried out and the need in her voice spurred him onward. Again, and again he thrust forward and Sookie moaned his name, drove her fingers into his hair, bit his earlobe and pushed back against him with all her strength. “Babe, oh… oh!” She dropped her head to one side, grasped his body as tightly as she could with her legs and dug her fingers into the back of his shoulders as she reached her pinnacle, screaming his name. 

He drove into her harder, he fought the urge to go faster and in doing so, had her peaking yet again and it was then that he could not hold back, “Now Bill!” she moaned and he drove himself as far within her as was possible as he sank his fangs into her throat, wanted nothing more but to drink and because of his restraint, felt his orgasm tear through him in a way he would have never thought possible. He held her there pinned against the wall, pulsating, his legs shaking as her soft, slick walls vibrated around him. 

He felt her tears, hot on his shoulders, and he finally moved with her clinging to him, and lay down in the welcoming bed. She shifted her legs her tears still falling lightly; he gathered her closer to him and whispered, “Sookie, my sweet, sweet Sookie…” 

She sniffled a bit and wiped at her damp cheeks, her eyes meeting his, her smile huge. “I think I should have married you sooner!” she said with a light and airy laugh. 

“I concur, Mrs. Compton.” He said with a grin. He was shocked when her body suddenly shuddered. “Are you cold sweetheart?” he said quickly, pulling the covers over them. 

Sookie placed her hand alongside his face and drew closer to him, and kissed him sweetly. She pulled back and looked deeply into the sapphire blue eyes that were hers now forever and whispered, “Say it again.” 

He kissed her just as tenderly and whispered, “I love you Sookie Compton.” 

She sighed and said, “I love you too, Bill Compton.” 

And as the sun had been up for more than an hour by then… they quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 **XxXxX**  

The next day, Sookie woke about an hour before sundown. She smiled as she scooted out of the bed, her body felt more than just a little worn out, Bill had woken her before lunch and they’d made love for hours before going back to sleep. That wasn’t the only reason she felt the zings and pings, although that was a given, it also came from wearing four-inch heels, dancing for hours and barely sitting more than a few minutes at any given time during the wedding! 

After she used the bathroom, she walked back into the bedroom to locate her suitcase. When she couldn’t find it, she was perplexed at first then it dawned on her, she walked into the huge closest to find her clothes and Bill’s hanging without creases or fold marks… it had been awhile since she’d been at the penthouse she should have checked there first. Picking out her clothes, she returned to the bathroom to shower. 

She wasn’t at all surprised when she was joined by her husband. Her husband! Wow. Even with all the preparations, the headaches, the planning and re-planning and the months leading up to it all… it still seemed dreamlike. She was married, and at the moment, her spouse was doing some very interesting things with his hand and a bar of soap! 

“Baby, please don’t… oh…” her voice pitched upward. “But I don’t want you to get the bleeds! Go back to bed, please?” 

Bill moved back and looked at her sadly, “Married not even 24 hours and already you no longer want my attentions?” then he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. 

Sookie burst out laughing and said, “Does it even pay for us to bother going to New Zealand if all we’re going to do is make love around the clock?” 

He began soaping her breasts and said, “Oh… about that…” his eyes flicked up at hers and he stilled his hands. “We aren’t going to go to New Zealand…” 

“What!” Sookie screeched, “Why the hell not?” 

“Relax yourself and I’ll explain everything.” He gave her one of his most angelic looks and she just shook her head and tried not to smile back. She failed. “With everything that was going on, and considering the off chance of it _not_ turning out the way it did, I postponed the trip because it would have been too dangerous if Eric wouldn’t have been captured.” 

“So, we’re not going anywhere? Until when?” Sookie was trying hard not to show her disappointment, she didn’t want Bill to think she was being petty. Even though she did kind of want to pout. 

“Well, here’s the plan…” he looked at her face and could feel her disappointment so he said, “All right, let’s do this first.” He finished soaping her up, wet her hair, lathered it rinsed, and put the conditioner in and while that was soaking in, he took a quick shower under one of the other shower heads. Sookie was so flabbergasted, she just stood there. Then he turned around, spun her around, rinsed her hair and before she knew it, they were wrapped up in fluffy towels and sitting propped up against the headboard while he poured her a cup of coffee that he’d ordered for her before he’d joined her in the shower. 

“Okay, comfortable?” she just nodded. She couldn’t wait to hear this! 

“First of all, let me start by saying that we are not under any time constraints. I’ve taken a temporary leave of absence.” 

“What! Why?” Bill looked at her, his eyebrows arching upward slightly. “Okay, yeah, yeah, go on…” 

He kissed her temple and continued, “I did it because there are some changes coming inside the AVL. This is so far beyond confidential dearheart, I can’t stress it enough,” she nodded and he went on. “Until we had Eric, New Zealand was too dangerous. So, as a backup plan, we’re going to New Orleans and I have a surprise destination that promises to be sunny and sandy.” 

Sookie squealed with glee, trying hard not to spill her coffee. “Really! Oh babe!” She put her cup on the nightstand and threw her arms around Bill, peppering his face with happy kisses. “For how long?” she asked breathlessly. 

“What do you have to do to be ready for the Joining Ritual?” 

“Show up.” 

“Then it looks like we’ll be gone about three and a half weeks.” Her face and mind was filled with such happiness, Bill felt overwhelmed. He pulled her onto his lap and very tenderly drew his fingertips down the side if her face. He gave her lips a brush of his and was just a little surprised when his fangs dropped. She took his face in her hands and gave him a long, deep, slow kiss that made him moan. 

Moving gradually, she raised herself and carefully straddled him, barely interrupting her kiss. Her fingertips trailed down his chest, curling the soft dark hair around them, before kissing her way down his throat, across his collarbones and before long, her tongue flicked his pebble hard nipples, before taking them gently between her teeth and giving them each a little nip. 

Bill tried to adjust his hips so that he could slide inside her but she placed her hand flat on his chest, applying pressure which was her signal to him to be patient. She shifted herself so her soft, central core slid away from him and her kisses and flicks of her tongue followed that line of dark hair down across his abdomen, when her hands followed all he could do was whisper her name. 

Again, she slid her body downward and using her fingers and her mouth she reached his rock hard length, barely touching it, before she cupped him and applied slight pressure, before taking him in completely. “Sookie!” he cried out, the sensation was exquisite, almost to the point of pain, but he was completely inundated when she used her fingers to roll his stiff nipples between her fingers, while her hand applied and released gentle pressure to his jewels. Her mouth busy, her tongue swirling, her teeth carefully grazing that ultra-sensitive underside… was too much for him to hold back, he slipped his fingers into her damp hair and bellowed as his climax tore through him like a twister. 

When his spasms slowed, she very gingerly removed her mouth and inched upward, cradling his length between her breasts, her gentle hand upon his jewels. She laid her head on his abdomen and laid her other hand on his thigh. Bill wasn’t sure how long they lay there like that. The reality was he didn’t care and neither did she. Once again, his mind drifted back to the gentle virgin that had come to him out the darkness… 

As he remembered, he realized she’d spoken, “I’m sorry sweetheart, what did you say?” 

“I just asked if you ever thought we would come to this… married, happy,” she lifted her head resting her chin on her fist as she looked up at him, “safe?” 

Bill spread her quickly drying locks of hair out slightly and was quiet for a moment. Then he gently pulled her up to him so their faces were only inches apart. He slipped his hand into her hair at the back of her head and brought her lips to his. They kissed, a soft, brushing of their lips, then he said, “Sookie, I never thought I would love like this, not even when I was human, the depth and breadth of the love I feel for you is like nothing I ever imagined was even possible.” 

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she said, “Tell me more about this leave of absence.” She reached for her coffee and Bill began to talk. 

 **XxXxX**  

When they had been getting ready to leave the penthouse, Sookie happened upon the envelope that John had handed her when they’d arrived. Their names had been written on it in elegant script and she’d showed it to Bill, he nodded for her to open it and when she did the contents had stunned not only her but rendered Bill speechless as well. 

It was a deed to a beach front property in Hawaii and the ownership papers for their own private jet, a ten-year contract of a certified pilot and a pair of Black Diamond credit cards embossed with their names. There were no numbers or anything else on them but Sookie didn’t doubt for a second that she could buy anything in the world without a problem. 

There was a beautifully written card that Sookie had no doubt that had been done in Mr. Garth’s own hand that not only wished them every happiness, it informed them to use the cards to furnish or remodel however they saw fit, and for anything else they ever desired in the future. The letter also informed them that it had no limit and it he expected it to be put to good use! 

The final section had Sookie sobbing as if her heart was breaking…

_“Lastly my dear child, to me, and for all intents and purposes, you are my daughter. Not by blood, but in a far more meaningful way, for it is not blood that forms our bond, but love. Enjoy your new life and new home my dear!_

_Lovingly yours,_

_Temragobeshib_  

Sookie had refused to leave without seeing to him, but the closest she got was a phone call, and before long he had her laughing away her tears and once placated they left for the first of their honeymoons. New Orleans, was forgotten and they flew in complete comfort from Shreveport to Los Angeles and from there to their new home. It was more than Sookie could ever have imagined. 

 **The Honeymoon**  

While on the five-hour flight to Hawaii, Bill and Sookie read through all the information Garth had put there for them. Bill was every bit as excited as Sookie once he discovered the house had had significant vampire safety features built into it with the absolute cutting-edge technology. He would even be able to join Sookie on the beach if he so desired. 

There was a specially constructed half-shell system that he could access through a protected walkway. The glass was designed at exacting angles to the millimeter and made from the best UV blocking glass in the world. There were special polymer screens that were clipped on the inside of the dome that doubled his protection. He could literally be on the sand with Sookie beneath the sheltering dome. 

When Sookie wanted to spend time on the beach by herself or with guests, the shell and panels were easily retracted out of sight. Even though he would have to be very careful about being up too long and bringing about the bleeds, the very idea that he could spend time on the beach with his wife and watch the ocean roll across the sand in something other than moonlight was overwhelming for him. 

When they arrived in Hawaii, it was nearly mid-day so Bill was transported in a transfer pod. It was a slight disappointment that she and Bill wouldn’t see it for the first time together, but he had the transfer pod camera system on so they kind of did. Sookie was shocked when the front door was opened as the limo guys were unloading Bill. She should have expected to have ‘staff’ on the premises, considering, this was, after all a gift from Mr. Garth, but she was also grateful, there was a lot they would need to know. 

Once inside, they took Bill to the light tight master suite section of the house, just off the master bedroom. The caretakers and transportation drivers brought all their bags in and the house staff introduced themselves to Bill and Sookie. 

The live-in help were a brother and sister, the young woman’s name was Ali’ ikai which was pronounced, ‘Ah – lee – ee- kai’ and meant Queen of the Sea. She was gorgeous, and her family had lived there for many generations and long before Hawaii had become a state. Sookie was glad when Ali ikai said she was more than welcome to just call her Ali. 

Her brother was named Makani and was pronounced, ‘Ma – caw – nee’ which meant The Wind. Sookie was doubly happy when he told them he went by Mac. They left politely after asking if there was anything Bill and Sookie required at the moment Sookie smiled and told them they were just going to rest. The duo nodded and left the room, the light lock sealing behind them. 

Bill exited the travel pod and walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, it made Sookie shiver with a surge of desire, she turned and was about to kiss Bill long and passionately until she saw his face and the tiny trickle of blood slowing inching its way down his neck. He had the bleeds. With great reluctance, she pushed him away. 

His response was swift, he had her half naked on the bed in a heartbeat and quantified his intentions when he said, “Since I already have the bleeds, being awake a little longer won’t hurt.” He grinned before he dropped his head and delicately caught her taut nipple through her satin bra with his teeth and applied a slight, yet highly erotic nip… and Sookie could not hold back her passionate response. 

But drawing on a reserve of amazing willpower, she took his face in her hands and made him look up and into her eyes. “I want to spend our first night of our honeymoon walking on the beach with you in the moonlight Bill. I want you, you know I do! But I just want you to rest, we’re not going to enjoy it much if you get too weakened while we’re here and you can’t feed from me, so please?” 

“Will you stay with me? I’d like us to see the rest of the house for the first time together, what do you think?” 

She still held his face in her hands, so she leaned forward and said, “That was exactly what I had in mind!” She kissed him gently and they lay back on the bed into what Sookie believed had to be the softest pillows in the world. Bill held out his arms and she snuggled right in. As he held her, he placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head and they talked a little before they fell asleep a moment or two later. 

 **XxXxX**  

When they emerged from the light lock, Sookie and Bill could hardly wait to take a tour of their new home. Not too surprisingly, there was a table beside the door that had a small folder lying beside an emerald green bowl in which fragrant flowers floated. Sookie leaned over and drank in their heady scent. She was going to love learning about all the new things she would encounter here. Inside the folder was a floor plan. They hadn’t realized that the master suite had a number of areas attached to it and was essentially a completely separate wing of the house! It was quite large and it was Bill that first noticed that it had a private entry stairwell that could take them up and outside to their private deck or down to the other floors. Later, they discovered it also gave them access to the garage and beach as well. 

Sookie stared at the room in awe trying to take it all in, the first thing she noticed was an area off to one side that was just about the same size as their entire upper floor at home. It was made of glass and the part that Sookie could barely comprehend was the glass ceiling. The space included a hot tub, a small lap pool a refreshment bar and nook, all enclosed in glass with cushioned window seats that were just a little bit of a rush because the floor around that area was also glass and was extended out from the house above the lush landscaping with a bird’s eye view of the indescribable beach front. 

They hadn’t seen it when they entered because it was on a timer that automatically sealed it off at sunrise, and, as they discovered, opened once the sun was down. Bill pointed out the chaise that was almost directly beneath the highest point of the ceiling. He took her hand wordlessly and pulled her to it. They lay down, her head on Bill’s shoulder and they took in the clear night sky and what was likely the points of light of every star in the galaxy. “Oh Bill!” Sookie whispered. Even their favorite place to star gaze at home held nothing on this view. Sookie was ready to pinch herself to prove it was real. 

Bill had other ideas, his hands began to travel the familiar curves of her body and he knew just how to arouse her exactly the way she liked. It didn’t take but a few loving caresses and she found herself beneath him as he stroked and stimulated her to the edge, only to back off before the moment became a happy one. She groaned as he left her balancing that edge, and he let her calm some before proceeding. He began undressing her slowly and she did the same with him. 

Not to be outdone, Sookie turned to her little tricks to bring Bill closer and closer… they seemed determined to touch and make love to every inch of their bodies as if it were the first time they’d had the chance. Bill’s tongue flicked against parts of Sookie that she’d never felt before… her skin was as if it’s very self, was as sensitive as the very center of her sensual self. 

Sookie drew her nails lightly across Bill’s skin and followed then with her tongue and teeth. She placed tiny, sucking nips across his shoulder blades and back, all the while holding him, encircled in her hand, moving it with enough pressure to excite but not release. She gasped when he rolled her onto her stomach, and bit the swell of her bottom, while his fingers stroked her front. 

Both were on the verge of orgasm when Bill said quietly, “Are you ready my darling Sookie?” 

She was almost too close to speak, her heart hammering her breathing uneven, so she nodded and he filled her from behind, but refrained from moving. “Babe! Oh, please Bill! Please!” she beseeched him and he took hold of her hips, moving her forward and onto her knees. With her palms flat on the cushion, she arched her back to meet his thrust and both tried to hold back… then Sookie said something he hadn’t expected, “Hard Bill… I want it hard!” 

He gave her what she wanted… and it was sublime. 

 **XxXxX**  

After their first romantic interlude in their new home, they decided they would have plenty of time for more of that later, so they chose to explore somewhere else. The second place they went was straight out the front door. The plants and flowers along the drive and the landscaped areas at the front of the house were exquisite; Sookie was instantly convinced that much of this was all Mr. Garth’s touch. From the front, the house looked like a simple, flat, single level home, when in fact it had three! They walked around slowly and soon discovered a sort of hidden drive, so they walked down it and discovered the garage. 

They walked back up the drive and re-entered and found the main open area walled floor to ceiling with glass and the view was beyond description. Referring back to their folder, Bill inspected the sides of the large glass window walls. He could barely comprehend the money that Garth must have spent, with a touch of a button or by remote; there were UV panels that would cover the glass in a few seconds, making it safe enough for him to be there during the day. 

They continued on and discovered a bathroom, a den, an office (there was also one located in the master wing, set up for two), a formal dining room, a formal living room and lastly a gourmet kitchen with the most impressive array of appliances and pantry as could be found. Sookie noticed some cookbooks and one in particular caught her eye, she picked it up and said, “Whoa!” 

Bill turned and said, “Is something wrong?” 

Sookie laughed lightly, “No, it’s well… it’s going to take a pretty concentrated effort on my part, not that it will be hard!” she rushed to say, “It’s just going to be different, that’s all.” With that she turned to Bill holding the front of the book for him to see. It was a Gourmet Vampire Cookbook, and even Bill’s eyebrows shot up seeing that! 

“Sweetheart, you know…” 

She interrupted him almost immediately. “No! This is great, babe. Other than unscrewing the cap of a TruBlood, I was pretty limited in feeding you,” Bill snickered a little, “Oh! You know what I mean!” she said as she rolled her eyes. He put his arms around her and chuckled. 

“Yes, I know exactly what you meant and I will look forward to you making me something from the book. But I do think you should start off with the recipes that are made with TruBlood before you move on to…” he let his words trail off. 

Sookie thought about it for a second and said, “You have a good point there.” She kissed him and said, “Let’s go downstairs!” Holding hands, they made their way back to the living room and descended the staircase that opened into an incredible vista with yet another wall of windows this one accented by a huge walk out area and vegetation that included even more exotic plants and flowers. They slid the large glass door back and Sookie breathed in the smell of the salt water and the earthy scent of the plants and the amazingly sweet fragrance of the flowers. 

Sookie walked along the side areas and marveled at the square and rectangular pots that graced the railings filled with bonsai trees and orchids. She hoped there was someone that would be caring for them because Sookie didn’t have the best of green thumbs, especially with exotic plants like these! 

Bill and Sookie stood side by side, their arms around each other and they watched and listened to the surf as it spilled up the beach and receded with rhythmic kisses upon the sand. Sookie had no idea of how long they looked out into the night before Bill said, “Let’s explore the rest.” 

This was the floor that held the family room and a walk down the hallway revealed a library, four guest rooms, all of which had light tight capabilities if so desired, and into what was apparently a second master suite. Sookie wore a look of puzzlement and then asked Bill, “Why do you think that there are two master suites? This one isn’t as big…” 

“Probably for important guests like Joe and Rose or even Bob. Besides, this one can be completely non-light tight. As such if you were ever here by yourself, you wouldn’t have to go about changing the schedules of the day covers and such.” He walked to where she stood and picked her up, rotating her so she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Are you serious?!” she laughed. As he walked toward the big bed. 

Bill’s fangs dropped fast and hard, “Deadly.” He said with conviction. 

“Let’s do it outside instead!” she said with a big smile. 

“What a wonderful idea, wife of mine!” Sookie grinned and shivered with anticipation. 

 **XxXxX**  

Seeing as they had never made it to the lowest level that night, Sookie looked it over when she got up that early afternoon. She was truly beside herself with happiness with a great big dose of ‘It’s too good to be true’! In the light of day, she saw what Mr. Garth had meant about furnishing it to suit them. She was sitting in the breakfast nook eating a plateful of fruit, some of which, she had no clue as to what they were other than simply delicious, when she laughed out loud as she thought about ‘knowing names’. 

Bill had explained to her last night that by signing his real name, it gave her license to address him as such. Then he laughed and showed her what the human version of his name was… B-o-b G-a-r-t-h. Sookie still couldn’t stop laughing over it! Ali came in just then to ask if there was anything else she needed. Sookie asked for a paper and pen and after Ali brought it, Sookie began a list of the things she would go by herself to buy. All of the towels and bedding in the entire house was white. 

Even the dishes and flatware were, completely un-notable. Sookie got up to take her dishes to the sink but before she could pick them up, Ali was there to do it for her. That was going to take some getting used to that was certain! She picked up her glass of freshly squeezed pineapple juice, which was in a word, heavenly, and walked out to sit in the sunshine and take in the dramatic and intense beauty. 

As she sat there, mentally ticked off room by room writing down a few tentative color themes and potential artwork. She and Bill had discussed at length walking along the surf just before dawn, about decorating, with really good artwork among other things, Bill was enamored of his sweet Sookie’s excitement of owning, (as she called it) ‘a real live oil painting’! He loved these little things about her more than she knew. So, they decided they’d hunt for art together once they got a feel for the place. 

One thing Sookie wanted for certain was the opportunity to have a room done with wallpaper or specially painted inspired by Monet’s “Water Lilies” she told him that she’d settle for something other than an original and Bill had laughed and said with her Black Diamond card, she probably could buy one. That had taken a moment or two to wrap her mind around! 

The furniture throughout the house was purely functional and she and Bill had already made plans to do that shopping together. Once she thought her list was complete, Sookie took her glass to the kitchen, almost giving Ali a fit and then headed to the main bedroom to shower and change. 

Using the intercom, she paged Mac and asked about a car to use and told him it would be about an hour or so. With her back against the light lock door, Sookie watched Bill as he rested. When she’d been there about five minutes, Bill asked, “Are you going to stand there all day?”

Sookie groaned, “Bill! Dammit! You’re supposed to be asleep!” 

He sat up with a very, pointed and slightly lustful way and said, “Well dearheart, then you shouldn’t be standing there thinking about how much you’d like to make love to me!” 

Sookie couldn’t help but grin as she walked to the bed and stood next to it, “Busted. I’m going to go take a show…” she found herself in the bathroom in Bill’s arms. “…er and you!” She punched his shoulder for emphasis, “Are going to go right back to bed or there is not going to be any Sookie-nookie tonight mister!” 

Bill put her on her feet and said with great exasperation, “Wow… withholding sex on the honeymoon, that’s cold Sookie, really cold.” 

She gave him a playful shove and laughed, “Bed! NOW!” He pulled her to him despite her

protests and kissed her tenderly which surprised her a little, she’d been sure he would push the point, when he didn’t; it confirmed her suspicion… he was tired and he knew it. With a hug and kiss to her forehead, he left the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

Sookie had expected him to make another appearance and when he didn’t she was relieved. He needed as much rest as possible so she made her mind up not to return to the house until the sun had set. If he felt her come back any sooner he’d probably not stay at rest. She got ready in her dressing room. Not the least bit surprised to find all of her things hung or folded and put away. She selected one of her favorite pairs of sandals and a floral printed sundress. She walked into the bedroom kissed Bill lightly on the lips. Afraid of waking him, she quickly exited the bedroom. 

Sookie glanced out the windows at the front of the house, stunned to see a brilliantly blue Mercedes convertible parked in the horseshoe drive. She jumped slightly when Mac said, “I’ll program the G… Oh! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” 

Sookie just laughed it off and said, “I’m hoping you’re about to say GPS, or you may never see me again!” 

Mac, all smiles answered, “Well, we’d find you eventually, it’s an island.” 

Sookie laughed out loud and the two of them walked out the front door, “Mrs. Compton, if you’d prefer, I can certainly drive you in the limo until you get more comfortable with getting around. It’s no trouble.” He said sincerely. 

Sookie stopped and said, “There’s a limo here?” 

“Oh yes, Mrs. Compton. It is also equipped with the vampire executive package so we can accommodate Mr. Compton’s needs safely.” 

“How many cars are here, just out of curiosity?” Used to Mr. Gar… Bob’s generosity after Mac had explained the benefits and drawbacks to her on the fifth car available, she stopped him and smiled. 

“Thank you, Mac, … I’ll keep that in mind but today… it’s just too gorgeous to give up a drive in a car like this!” About fifteen minutes later Sookie was zipping down a breathtaking road, pulling in to almost every lookout along the way, and stunned at each one, not able to believe it could get more magnificent than the last! 

Before long she was driving in traffic and was so thankful Mac had set the GPS because written directions would have been impossible to follow. When she reached the first shopping center she’d wanted, she was surprised when the GPS directed her to a level marked, “By Permit Only. As she drove up another two levels, she suddenly saw something extremely familiar, the high smoked glass doors and Italian marble vestibule. A valet welcomed her by name, “Mrs. Compton.” He said with a winning smile, a uniformed doorman held the door open and she wasn’t at all surprised to find an attendant in the elevator. 

She got out on the sixth floor to find a lovely young woman waiting for her, “Mrs. Compton it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Chloe and I’ll be your escort.” 

As they shook hands Sookie’s brows furrowed slightly, “Forgive me, but why are you, my escort, is it?” 

“Oh, it’s the policy ma’am, all VIP’s have an escort, if you’d prefer you can wait in the lounge while I shop for you.” Chloe smiled brightly. 

Sookie just shook her head, smiled and said, “No, I prefer to do my own shopping, but I’d certainly love for you to show me where I want to go! Oh, and please, call me Sookie.” 

“Yes ma’am. Where would you like to go first?” 

Sookie chose to go to a place to buy the basic linens, towels and such and on their walk to the store, Chloe said, “You’ve the Black Diamond, correct?” 

Sookie knew in a heartbeat what came next. She nodded and Chloe said, “Everything you purchase will be packaged and we can either have it put in your car, or we’ll take it directly to your home. Whichever you prefer, if you have other places you want to go, that is sometimes easier.” 

When they entered the store and the first thing that Sookie realized was that she was the only customer there and all of the sales people were standing in a row waiting to serve her. Sookie understood now, she’d read about this kind of thing with big shot actors and other VIPs. They closed the store to the public so she could shop without distraction, it was the one thing she knew she had to change and that meant right now! 

“Chloe, ladies,” Sookie nodded to the waiting group. “Could I talk to you a minute?” she said this quieter and motioned for Chloe to proceed down an aisle. They stopped and Sookie said very gently, “Chloe, I’m gonna be straight up with you. This isn’t me, I don’t need customers being ushered out and a store’s entire payroll standing around to help me. It just makes me very uncomfortable.” 

Chloe smiled and nodded, “Yes, we were told you might not prefer it this way, but please, at any time in the future you change your mind, we’ll be happy to do so!” 

Sookie sighed with relief, “I will take you up on a couple things though.” Sookie said, much more relaxed, “If you can show me where the stores are and send the packages home that would be great!” 

“Certainly, I’ll take them off the call.” Chloe said with a smile. She later explained that “The call” was a VIP wanted to shop there and the store was closed to the public for the duration. Sookie was really glad she’d put an end to that because it made her feel too self-conscious. 

 **XxXxX**  

By the time Sookie had gotten all the things on her list for the house, she’d added almost two grand in clothing for the two of them. Sookie had realized that rather than packing and unpacking every time they came to the island, why not just keep clothes there so she bought basics and some fun, very Hawaiian attire too. 

Sookie did a little ‘non-GPS’ driving around to just look at stuff. It was inevitable that there were surf shops on every block and more things than she could even register with so much to see!

Sookie found a nice little restaurant Chloe had recommended and she pulled up and had the valet take her car. Once inside she was delighted with the menu that offered standard fare, Hawaiian specialties and of course a lot of seafood. After looking the menu over and asking the waitress some questions, Sookie chose, Lau-Lau which was a steamed fish, with chicken wrapped in Taro leaves and Chicken long rice, made with chicken broth, fresh ginger and sweet onions. 

Sookie’s only mistake was ordering iced tea. There is a world of difference between the sweet tea of the south and regular old iced tea. She could barely bring herself to swallow it but she managed. She proceeded to dump copious amounts of sugar in it when others weren’t looking. She made a mental note to try something different next time. When the food came she was impressed. The Taro flavoring would be something to get used to, the leaf was very high in proteins and she was told the roots had a rather nutty taste. All in all, she was very happy with her first taste of a Hawaiian favorite. 

By the time she left the restaurant, the sun was slipping beyond the horizon. She keyed in the directions for home and headed out. She drove into one of the pullouts situated to the west on the way back, completely astonished by the view. The sky colored with reds and oranges, even pinks and mauves, the ocean growing darker minute by minute, making the crests of the waves look like cascading, bright, white diamonds as they broke along the shore. Others that had been watching with her, began to leave and Sookie wasn’t surprised when a tear spilled down her cheek. It had been the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen in her life. She got into her car and headed back, she couldn’t wait to describe what she’d seen to her husband. 

 **XxXxX**  

It was full dark when Sookie returned to the house, as she drove down the driveway to the garage she had a little thrill go through her, it wasn’t just _the house_ it was _their_ _home!_ She chuckled just a little at the thought. The garage looked much like a dealer’s showroom and she shook her head a little in wonderment. Who needed a fairy godmother when you have a demon named Bob? 

She discovered there was an elevator that took her upstairs, and opened into the pantry area behind the kitchen. She thought that it must be convenient when you had done grocery shopping. Ali greeted her and asked her if she wanted anything to eat. She declined and Ali told her Bill was waiting for her out on the upper level deck off the master bedroom. Sookie thanked her and smiled as she headed toward the stairs. She hadn’t noticed an upper level the night before and the glass room shuttered itself when they’d gone to bed so she would sleep better in the darkness. 

Before going outside, she changed into a loose spaghetti strap dress, free flowing floor length dress for comfort, she was also content to be naked under it because it made her feel a little naughty. Plus, she thought Bill would appreciate the gesture. He’d left the door to the outside stair open and the sheer, white silk curtains flowed about from the light ocean breeze. There was a wide spiral staircase that she used to get to the upper deck. 

Bill was standing at the top of the stairs and gave her a slow and loving kiss, before gathering her in his arms and walking to a chaise lounge that sat before a built-in fireplace, where a low fire burned. He settled on the chair and held her on his lap. He smiled and said, “Good evening my love, did you have a good day?” She nodded but before she could speak he added, “I’m afraid I must ask…” she looked at how serious his face was and was almost afraid for him to say anything else, “please be honest with me Sookie… is there anything left to buy on the island, anywhere?!” 

She groaned as he laughed a little before kissing her face and saying, “I’m sorry darling but I just had to tease a little. But tell me the truth, did you enjoy yourself today?” 

“I had the best day! And Bill before we leave here you’ve got to get up early at least once so you can see the sunset over the ocean, I’ve never seen anything like it before!” 

Bill held her and listened to her as she told him the things she’d done and he couldn’t have been more content if he’d been paid to do so. He knew there were many men that would consider their wives telling them about their day of shopping and some sightseeing would be the equivalent of having teeth pulled without anesthesia, but Bill knew in his heart that he would always cherish this. She was so animated and carefree; her descriptions were heavily detailed and he loved her for that most of all. He knew she looked at the most mundane of things with a more appraising eye, just so she could make him see, what she had seen. With that thought he leaned in and took her mouth, kissing her lightly, placing kisses on her jawline, her throat, before pulling his head away from hers slightly and said, “Let’s go for a swim.” 

“Oh! Yes, let’s… I was looking at the lower pool today and there’s a large part of it that’s shallow…” 

“Sookie I meant in the ocean.” As he had expected, she became rigid in his arms instantly. Her big, brown eyes looked into his beseechingly, begging him silently to reconsider. “Sookie, you know you will be safe with me.” 

She looked away from his face, her lower lip, nipped between her teeth, when she turned back to face him, her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and her voice quavered when she whispered, “Please, just the pool tonight?” He could feel her emotions washing over him, he felt her fear but what he instantly hated was the shame she was feeling and he was not going to allow that. 

He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her lips then put his forehead to hers, looking her straight in her eyes, “Yes darling, let’s go in the pool tonight.” Her relief was palpable and instantaneous, but he still felt shame. He drew her close to him and held her tightly, tipping her head so he could place multiple kisses on her lips and face. “There is nothing to be ashamed of Sookie Michelle Compton so enough with that.” He said emphatically. “Maybe at some point in the future and seeing as we own a house on the ocean, you may allow yourself to become accustomed to being in the water with me… but we’re not going to worry about it, now are we?” She shook her head and smiled, and he kissed her deeply. 

They finally left the deck, got their suits and made their way down to the lower level pool, it was shaped like a half shell and with the lights on the tiles on the bottom of the pool gave it an ethereal quality. They were all opalescent and in a complicated pattern, there were magenta, pinks and yellow along with lovely pale and dark green tiles spaced to give the illusion of orchids beneath the surface of the pool. They started out by Bill showing her a few very basic strokes like the doggie paddle in the shallow end where she could touch and she was relaxed about it so he took that as a good sign. He taught her how to float but once the water went over her ears, she panicked so he quickly righted her. He didn’t let it discourage him, he’d get her comfortable at some time in the future and that was fine with him. 

Before long they lost their swimsuits and made love in the pool, and finally they ran naked to the surf, laughing and running on the wet sand, she didn’t get any further in than the waves breaking over her ankles, but Bill was encouraged… at least she’d come down here. It was a step, a baby step yes, but nonetheless still a step forward. 

They made love in the sand, the waves slipping over their feet and calves, Sookie giggled and Bill had to admit it was ticklish, but the lovemaking was superb and unforgettable. Sookie was too tired to protest when he picked her up from the sand and walked into the surf and dunked both of their bodies in the water to wash away the beach sand. The light of the dawn was beginning to color the sky by the time he put them both under the rain forest shower head to rinse off the saltwater as Sookie was sound asleep. He dried her off and laid her on the bed. Before getting into bed himself, pushing the remote buttons to seal and lock the room and after pulling Sookie into his arms… he closed his eyes just as the sun broke over the horizon. 

 **XxXxX**  

The next day, Sookie was up before noon which hadn’t been the slightest bit easy, but she wanted to get things done. She got herself a cup of coffee, then Ali came running in to make her breakfast. When she began to apologize for not being there the minute Sookie came out of the suite, Sookie held her hand up to silence the flood of words. The young woman looked so distraught, that Sookie made her jump when she reached put and touched her on the arm. 

“You know what we need?” Sookie said with her best smile on her face, “We need to set some ground rules. And rather than do this twice if Mac is here could he come in too, please?” 

Ali instantly grabbed a small cell phone walkie talkie from her pocket and told Mac to come to the kitchen, “wikiwiki!” She was shocked when she looked up and Sookie asked her, “Do you drink coffee?” Ali nodded and Sookie poured and Ali didn’t know what to do. “Cream or sugar?” Ali shook her head no and Sookie carried their cups over to the breakfast nook and motioned for her to join her. 

Somehow Sookie wasn’t surprised to hear someone vaulting up the back stairs at what sounded like breakneck speed. Mac blew into the room startling them both, even though they’d certainly heard him coming. He stopped short trying to regain his composure, while he tried to figure out why Ali was sitting at the table with their boss! Sookie couldn’t help herself and she let out a little laugh before saying, “Pour some coffee for yourself and come sit down,” hearing him she said, “or grab a juice or a soda… just help yourself.” 

Mac looked into the fridge and removed a bottle of water and came and sat down. Both of them were overwhelming Sookie’s mind with their anxious thoughts, first and foremost was if they were being fired. It was clear that they were the sole source of income for their family and it was all Sookie needed to know. 

She firmly shut out their thoughts and once quiet she smiled again. “Okay, I don’t know what y’all were told about being our servants or whatever?” She looked at Ali and then Mac and both were as taut as bowstrings. So Sookie said, “But I’d like to tell you what I’d like you to do, and first?” 

She swung her gaze between the two before saying, “Take a few deep breaths and relax! You aren’t getting fired or anything! Relax and sit back and we’ll discuss some things, okay?” They nodded and Sookie continued, “First off we want you to call us Bill and Sookie, the Mr. and Mrs. thing is _not_ necessary.” 

The relief was obvious and Sookie asked Mac an Ali questions about themselves and their family, she learned that their father had been killed in a helicopter crash a little over a year ago, their mother had run out on the family when they were toddlers and their grandparents lived with them and both were in poor health. Once they relaxed, Sookie was able to get to know them and they her. She even refilled the coffee once and Ali looked a little tense before Sookie laughed and said, “I waitressed for years! It’s second nature.” 

Sookie had also let her guard down once they were more relaxed and she learned that theirs was a hand to mouth existence and she also began to pick up important information that would help guide Sookie in the future. She finally steered the conversation to what she expected of them. “Now, you live on-site, correct?” Instantly alarm bells rang and Mac stuttered as he tried to quickly explain, that one of them was always there… and Sookie made him stop. 

“You mentioned your grandparents and that they’re not doing so great?” Ali tried to take up where her brother had left off. But Sookie stopped her too. “Okay, how about I ask some questions and you answer.” They pair nodded. 

“Are grandparent’s well enough to be left alone?” 

With guilty looks they exchanged a glance and Ali said, “No, not really.” 

“So, one of you have been returning home each night?” They both nodded glumly. “Who cares for them during the day?” 

Ali cleared her throat a little and said, “The neighbors have been helping, but…” 

“They’re not happy about doing it, are they?” The pair shook their heads no. Another thought crossed Sookie’s mind and she said, “When I put the car in the garage I didn’t see yours, how come?” 

Out loud Mac explained he biked, his mind added the sum of eleven miles one way. Sookie thought for a moment and then said, “I never asked earlier, where do you stay?” 

“In the caretaker’s house,” Ali said, not quite understanding why Sookie would be interested so she was really surprised when Sookie stood up and poured coffee into a to-go mug and said with a smile, “I’d dearly love to see it! Would that be all right? Mac do you want more water? No? Ali, coffee?” they both declined and Ali said they’d be happy to show her the house even though the two of them were so confused at the moment they weren’t sure which way was up. 

Which happened a lot when Sookie got an idea in her head. 

Ali and Mac led the way out of the house and across to a narrow driveway Sookie hadn’t noticed the day before. They walked down and around and the house that came into view was a lot larger than she’d expected. They went inside and it was a very open design, there was a living room area, dining area and kitchen with a hallway running along one side that led towards the other side of the house. There was a large window and she could see the ocean in the distance. 

Nothing like the views from the main house of course, but the greens of the vegetation, and the glimpses of the ocean through the trees made it quite lovely. The space was airy and fresh, the furniture was minimal and what was there wasn’t of any quality and it showed the abuse and wear it had seen over who knew how many caretakers. 

Ali led her down the hall and showed her the bedroom she used and then Mac’s. The next room was what Sookie had been hoping for, all the bedrooms were generous in size and all were bright and cheery. Ali’s room had a private bathroom and Mac’s room shared one with the empty room. 

However, there was one common theme and Sookie finally asked about them, in each room had had incredibly beautiful sculptures out of wood. The one in the living area stood almost three feet high and was a pair of dolphins, entwined around each other along with wood that had been meticulously carved to look like water and bubbles. Sookie couldn’t help but reach out to touch it, “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen! Do you know the artist? I’d love something like this for the house!” 

Both Mac and Ali beamed with pride as they explained that they had been carved by their grandfather. They told Sookie about the different woods used and many other things about his sculptures. Sadly, he had made a good living from it but then places began importing cheap copies, and the places that wanted the quality pieces could only wait for so long the work to be done and it took him longer than it did when he was a younger man. The cost to ship things home discouraged the tourists and now he relied on a small stand along a roadside but permit fees were rising and they doubted if they could do it for more than another month. 

Sookie asked excitedly, “Do you think he’d do some pieces for us?” 

The brother and sister came alive with happiness at the idea and Sookie looked over all of the other pieces again. As they walked outside Sookie was deep in thought. She stopped and looked at the house once more paying particular attention to the entrance, as she looked around she saw a corner of a building, “What’s that?” she asked. 

Mac walked toward it and said, “It’s a small garage and what I think what might have been a potting shed or something.” 

Sookie looked at it and said, “Looks pretty good, do you think the two of you could come to town with me? And I know this is a little rude, but, do you think I could go and meet your Grandparents?” 

“Um… yeah, we could do that.” Ali added, “I should stay behind to…” 

“Nope!” Sookie said with a big smile. “My husband won’t wake for hours and hours and he can fend for himself if he needs to, we are going to have ourselves a little adventure! Mac bring up the Range Rover, we’ll need the space. Oh, and change into some comfortable clothes, I was going to tell you to not wear those uniforms anymore anyway. Okay! Meet you out front!” Sookie jogged the short distance and let herself into the house to change clothes and grab her purse... Bob should be happy; she intended to give the Black Diamond a workout today! 

 **XxXxX**  

Rose was signing some papers when her computer chimed, she glanced at the message and as she was reading it, Joe walked out of his office. She held her hand out and said gaily, “Pay up!” 

“What?! You’re not serious!” he sputtered, “She’s only been there two days!” 

“She just bought a car, hired a moving van, and is buying new furniture and household goods as we speak. Come on…” she said with a laugh as she wiggled her fingers at him. 

“Well, we knew she’d be doing that! And she probably didn’t like the cars there so she got one that she wanted more.” Joe did _not_ want to lose this bet! 

“True… that is a possibility.” 

Joe grinned. 

“But… that might not be the case seeing as it’s a minivan and she titled it under the names; Ali’ ikai and Makani Akaknai.” 

Joe pulled out his wallet and gave Rose five $100 bills and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. 

“That’s my girl!” Rose said with a grin and she put the bills in her pants pocket and then went back to her papers. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill woke his most favorite way… in Sookie’s mouth. She was quite ardent in her goal, or so it seemed and Bill was so awash in the sensations she was lavishing upon him. Her passion-fueled emotions were flooding him as well, he had all he could do to just stay on the ride so to speak… he felt it building and he knew he couldn’t hold back, he crested and for a moment hung there… then the pleasure crashed through his body and his mind with such force he wasn’t sure that it was real. 

The feeling was undeniable however and the warmth of Sookie’s mouth around him felt like fire. After a few moments, she released him and crawled upward on the bed to lie down beside him. He reached for her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it, while coming down from his sexual high. 

Sookie rolled up onto her side, and with her chin resting on her hand she gave him an endearing smile, “I’ve got something to tell you…” Inwardly Bill groaned, when Sookie started off with that sentence, it wasn’t always a good thing. But he kept a satisfied smile on his face lest he end up trying to put out a fire with gasoline, he arched his eyebrows upwards but didn’t speak. 

“Okay, Mac and Ali? One of them had been sneaking out and riding a bike about twenty something miles to their house and back, well mostly Mac because he’s stronger but anyway when I sat down with them because they were freaking out because they thought I would fire them if they admitted to leaving the grounds because they’re supposed to be here 24/7 and all…” 

Bill was clamping down on his urge to laugh with every strand of self-preservation and self-control he had. He loved Sookie when she was like this, maybe not necessarily with what she actually told him every time, but still he loved this part of her sometimes ‘complex’ personality. 

“They lost their Dad a while back and they don’t have a Mom and they take care of their grandparents, oh Bill! Wait until you see the sculptures, so I went over to their house and there was room and they just needed help babe! So, I made arrangements for that and then…” 

Bill’s face turned into a confused look as he asked, “Wait a moment sweetheart, what are the arrangements for exactly?” He hoped she would understand his confusion and she rolled her eyes at him and laughed. 

“Gees babe! What do you think? I’m having the caretaker’s house redone, and then I’m moving their grandparents in and then we’ll get sculptures and I really want to get some to give as gifts too.” 

“Of course.” Bill said dryly, as he still had absolutely no idea what any of this had to do with a form of artwork but he’d figure it out eventually. She didn’t catch the kind of teasing tone he’d used which was likely a good thing, but by that point he no longer cared. “Sookie?” she was still talking. 

“Yeah?” she looked at him curiously. 

In one swift movement, she found herself on her back as he gently spread her legs with his knees, “Sookie I love you more than anything in the world, you know that, so I’m hoping you’ll agree when I say, let’s talk about the hired help later?” He moved himself forward slipping inside her, with excruciatingly slowness and as he continued his subdued entrance into her soft, silken wetness… her fingers grasped his muscular shoulders as a tiny intake of breath marked his progress. 

She put her arms around his neck and said, “Okay.” He pushed with more urgency and she gasped, “Bill!” and the two of them began the most sensual of all dances. Her fingers both gripped and trailed across his back and flanks, her leg moved upward to open herself more fully, she pushed forward to meet him, he held back to heighten her need, he kissed her mouth roughly only to pull back and touch her lips as if they were as fragile as spun glass… 

He held her locked against him unable to move, then thrust earnestly as he felt her getting nearer the edge. Another quick movement had Sookie astride him, his hands holding her hips, dictating the movement, which caused as much frustration as it did desire. Her hands caressed his defined and muscular chest, her fingers stroking his hardened nipple as they wove lightly around the soft, dark hair of his chest. 

He sat up then, unable to keep away from her breasts, her mouth, she licked his fangs and bit his lower lips hard enough to draw blood then licked it, making sure he saw exactly what she’d done. It had the effect she’d wanted, and his arousal now matched her own, she snapped her hips forward to meet his thrusts, she reached between them to stroke and cup his jewels, she arched her back as he pounded into her and he felt it when she began to tremble around him, she threw her head to one side, moving forward and he bit her throat as quick as a bolt of lightning and both tipped over the golden edge of climax, clinging to one another as if to sate every last nerve ending. 

How long that took, neither knew. They finally disentangled themselves and lay side by side holding hands and in Sookie’s case, getting her heartbeat and breathing back to a more normal pace. Then she said, “Oh yeah I bought ‘em a car too.” 

This time, Bill exploded with laughter. 

 **XxXxX**  

A little while later, Bill and Sookie were sitting poolside with Mac and Ali, going over what they expected from them. Bill said, “Sookie and I agree completely that we absolutely do not want you wearing uniforms, not even on occasions when we may have guests present.  Which leads us to another situation neither Sookie or myself was aware of, and by that we mean the two of you being contracted through a service agency.” 

Sookie then said, “When we looked it over and realized that you were working for little more than minimum wage, I called the agency and cancelled the contract immediately.” 

Ali looked shocked and said, “But how could you do that? They told us we were legally bound for a minimum of two years!” 

Sookie and Bill both smiled and Sookie said, “We bought it out, because we want you to be in _our_ employ, with wages and benefits _we_ choose. Hon?” Sookie looked at Bill and he reached over and picked up a sheaf of papers and held them out to the astonished pair. 

“We would like you do find an attorney of your choosing and have them look this over before you decide what you want to do. We will pay for every cent of the cost to have someone do so,” Bill said, “and if the terms are acceptable, we’ll take it from there. In short, your annual salary will be about a hundred and twenty thousand dollars per year each, with health insurance and a 401(k) if you desire.” 

Sookie piped up to add, “Since your grandparents are your responsibility, they will also be covered under your health insurance as your dependents.” 

Mac looked uncomfortable and Sookie read easily what was coming and she let him ask, “Now, that you are providing a home for our grandparents, how much will the rent be? Will you take it right out of our pay?” 

Sookie gave Bill a quick glance and his smile told her to answer, “Our contract specifies that you are to live here as caretakers whenever we are absent, as well as when we’re here so we _certainly_ don’t expect you to pay for our varying schedules!” 

Sookie gave Bill a quick look and clued him in that they’d reached the point where things were getting too overwhelming. “So please, take your time… read through everything at your leisure, if you have concerns come and talk to us, or speak to a lawyer. Just let us know how much money you will need for that.” Bill turned and looked at his wife, “Sookie, can you think of anything else?” 

Sookie smiled and said, “Yes, there is… we would like you to take the car and go home, get your place ready to be moved and we’ll see you on Thursday, how does that sound?” Sookie heard Ali’s head dreading not being paid, so Sookie added, “Seeing as we were not aware of the work agency, we’re just going to begin paying you back to when you were first hired.” 

Bill held envelopes in his hand and said, “This covers the last month you’ve been here, you can decide amongst yourselves if you want to be paid weekly, bi-weekly or monthly.” 

A very stunned Mac and Ali thanked them profusely as Bill and Sookie walked them to their car. As they drove off Bill and Sookie stood on the drive, their arms around one another’s waist and Bill said, “Does that make you feel better?” 

“Much.” 

“Enough to…?” 

Sookie heaved a huge sigh before she quietly said, “You going to make me go in that god-awful ocean, aren’t you?” 

Bill spun her up and into his arms so they were face to face, “Darling… five minutes, I swear.” He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. 

She looked intently into his deep blue eyes, her own filled with apprehension before she sighed once more then said, “Yes, but you better put that wristwatch with the stopwatch thing on it because five minutes is all you’re gonna get!” 

As things turned out, they spent quite a bit longer in the water, the movement of the surf sparked desire, and desire turned to fulfillment and Sookie couldn’t have cared less where they were after Bill gave her fulfillment after fulfillment in the waves of the Pacific under the light of the moon. 

 **XxXxX**  

They’d been there ten days before Bill ventured out on the sand during the day. Sookie had the dome retracted throughout the morning and closed it about an hour before he ventured out. The first thing Bill did when he stepped out into the still hot sand was shudder. Sookie studied him closely and saw he wasn’t reacting to the sunlight, just the sensation. The specialty glass wasn’t as remotely dark as they’d expected. They’d thought it would be more along the lines of a limo tint, but it was fairly clear and the sunshine was substantial. 

There was a ‘smokiness’ to it but that couldn’t be helped but for all intents and purposes, it was undoubtedly the first sun Bill had stood beneath in far more than a century, without beginning to blister and burn. Bill used his hand to shade his eyes and looked straight up at the blazing sun and a crimson tear slid down his face. Sookie stood next to him and reached up carefully and wiped it away. When he looked down at her she said, “Good afternoon baby… did I ever tell you I love you and being here with you is the best thing ever?” 

Bill had a mile-wide grin and said, “No, I don’t think I’ve heard you say that since… yesterday was it?” He took her hand in his and kissed the pads of her fingers, “I love you too Sookie… let’s sit.” Hand in hand they strolled to the chairs, each of them sat in the sun, watching the ocean undulate. Sookie found it sweet that Bill kept dropping his feet off either side of the chair to push them into the warm sand. Bill’s mind was likely a tumble of raw emotions, so Sookie stayed quiet, sensing his need to process something he’d not experienced in so long. She just put her arm on the chair, took Bill’s hand and smiled as he held it tightly. 

Bill watched the waves dancing up and down the sand and he noticed _everything!_ Oddly enough one of the first things that drew his amazed mind was the birds flying everywhere. Not just the gulls but native birds in the trees… and the trees! He’d forgotten how every branch, every plant, every _leaf_ was comprised of different colors of greens and yellows! No two were alike in any way! The blues of the ocean, the vivid, almost liquid, dripping tones and hues of the flowers… and most of all… the sky, pure, blue, oh _so many_ different blues, all at the same time, the white clouds that held a myriad of shades of whites and the sun, the sun… the same sun he’d labored under as a young man, the sun he fought beneath and watched his friends die under, the sun he’d played with his children under… now he lay beneath it once again and was speechless.

Sookie said nothing just kissed the back of her husband’s hand and squeezed it tight.  

After a while, Bill’s overwhelming feelings subsided and they began to talk about the restoration that was nearly complete on Mac and Ali’s house. Bill himself had helped oversee the space created in the back of the garage that would serve as Kalani’s studio. He helped to design the space so there was plenty of natural light for the kid’s grandfather to work in… in part paying homage to his name which meant, “the Sky” while at the same time, keeping it shaded enough to be comfortable and not overly warm. Just to be sure he would be completely comfortable, Bill had had a state-of-the-art, comfort control system installed for the old man to adjust to his liking at any given time. 

Sookie had spent a couple days with Ali and her Grandma, Puanani (which meant, ‘beautiful flower’) buying furniture and any other things they needed to make the transition smoother. Puanani was delighting in showing Sookie how to make authentic Hawaiian food. Not all of which Sookie cared for, but she kept it to herself because it would have been rude to mention it. Sookie found it very endearing that Kalani and Puanani never referred to Ali and Mac by their ‘shortened’ names, so Sookie began to use their full names as well, especially when in their grandparent’s presence. 

As Sookie was telling Bill this, they were genuinely surprised when the small clock on the table began to chime. They’d set it for two reasons, she was worried about him getting the bleeds but mainly because the literature explained that the system was far from foolproof and the manufacturer’s suggested a two-hour time limit. The concern being much like a human, the tissue could be damaged and for a vampire it could be catastrophic. 

Sookie was secretly glad she’d set the clock for just an hour because Bill moved markedly slower walking back across the sand to the house and once inside, gave her a kiss and lay down on the bed. She was going to suggest he smell his own skin to see if he could smell the sun on it but he was already out cold. So, she stood alongside the bed and brushed a lock of still, sun warmed hair from his forehead, and placed a kiss there, before leaving the room. 

 **XxXxX**  

Over the next ten days, a lot of things took place, the redo on the caretaker’s house was completed and Mac and Ali moved their grandparents in. Kalani was thrilled with his workshop and Sookie accompanied him to select wood for the sculptures she and Bill wanted him to create. The selection was as unique as fingerprints and Kalani suggested different types to match the piece, she ultimately picked Koa for the sea turtle and Monkey pod for a breeching whale. She and Bill also wanted dolphins but were still trying to decide on a single dolphin or perhaps a pair. 

Sookie was on the deck drinking her coffee one morning after the elder Akaknai’s, had been living there about a week, when she was joined by Ali with her own coffee. It had become an easy ritual for them and they did it nearly every day now. “Good morning!” Sookie said warmly. 

“Good morning Sookie!  Ali was clearly excited. Sookie had learned to completely tune the family out automatically now, so this would be news for her too. "Tutu-Kane is happier than I have ever seen him!” He is doing sketches and he’s just so, so much more… vital! What you have done for our family, Sookie… there are no words to describe! Oh, and Tutu- Wahini wants to know when you want your next lesson!” 

In the back of Sookie’s mind, she remembered the countless times people had told her how amazingly vital Gran was and how it would keep her healthy and strong for a good long time. That hadn’t happened though, but hearing the news from Ali made Sookie feel good. Of course, then Sookie laughed and said, “Well, it’ll be a while before I’m ready for another lesson, I made quite a mess of things last time!” 

Ali smiled before saying, “Well, yes it wasn’t perfect…” Sookie snorted in laughter, “But it was still edible!” Ali added earnestly. 

Sookie had really come to love the Hawaiian culture, especially when it came to family. Much as she’d called her Grandmother ‘Gran’ the kids called their grandparents by their native, loving and respectful elder or ‘Tutu’ names. They chatted a bit more and then Sookie relayed information for the coming day. She and Bill had gone shopping the night before and had picked out most of the furniture; they kept the main space as a more typical island motif, with teak and bright colors, with lots of cushions and lounging, relaxing type pieces. 

They’d made the formal rooms simple but elegant with mahogany and contrasting styles. More than once, Sookie had used her mind’s eye of Mr. Garth’s penthouse as she considered various pieces. One decorator told her she had a very good eye when it came to marrying opposing styles or decorative items, Bill had winked at her with that remark. 

Sookie had been surprised when it came to doing the family room, Bill had decided he wanted to go in a 50’s – 60’s style with a checkerboard floor, a pristinely restored juke box, a throwback to a malt shop… which they actually had because Bill insisted they buy the counter and the machines! Bill had had a blast, right down to the vinyl albums that were used as wall decorations along with framed prints of Elvis in a photo still from the film Blue Hawaii, to picture posters of Marilyn Monroe and James Dean. Although, it would take some getting used to. Bill could make her a milkshake and its equivalent for him with TruBlood on the same machine! 

He was also very into furnishing the eight guest rooms and second master suite and they’d had a wonderful time, Sookie had gotten her ‘Monet’ room and Bill kept two very traditional (Sookie guessed correctly that he’d had Henry in mind) and the others varied from, current trends to themes, like the one Bill chose to be reminiscent of Casablanca with a large, palm frond-type bladed ceiling fan, period furniture, artwork and similar accoutrements. 

One of the rooms Sookie did, had Bill certain it was for Tara without question. The room was cozy and a plain, almost a little dated in some ways. It wasn’t so different from Sookie’s bedroom in Bon Temps. Bill’s believed at first that Sookie was being nostalgic, but later he felt it had been an unconscious choice. When done, the room felt safe and loving, perfect for two little girls who were outcasts but had found a friend in the other. 

The only space they had not delved into was their master suite wing. It wasn’t that they couldn’t agree; it was just that for the time being, it was as perfect as they wanted and Bill couldn’t help but think that while they might someday add more personal touches… he didn’t mind if it stayed the same as their first time there. Little did Bill know; Sookie felt the same way.

 **XxXxX**  

The house was in total and utter chaos and it was one of the rare times Sookie wished Bill wasn’t a vampire so he could have straightened things out! The dining room table had the wrong chairs, one of the beds had come in king size, the bedframe was a full and the actual bed itself was supposed to be a queen size! The “Soda Counter” had a linoleum top instead of the marble it should have had and Sookie was on her last nerve. The only real highpoint of the day was that the delivery guys were thrilled out of their gourds because there was an elevator! 

After what seemed to be an eternity, another truck arrived with what was needed to correct the mistakes, the single exception being the marble countertop. It needed to be special ordered and Sookie was livid when she was told that over the phone. She was so stressed she hung up on the manager she was speaking to and made her way to where the last correct dining room chair was being carried in. 

After dipping quickly into the various delivery guys minds, she learned that they had not been the ones that loaded the truck that it had been done by warehouse personnel. As such, Sookie gave each man a $100 tip and told them to have a good day. They were as shocked as they were thrilled and when they left, Mac came up to her to ask what she would need help with. She just patted him on the shoulder and said she’d deal with it tomorrow. She entered the master suite with one purpose in mind… to wake her husband and force him to make love to her until she begged for mercy. 

She was pretty sure hell would freeze over before she asked for mercy. 

 **XxXxX**  

Four days before they were set to leave Hawaii, Bill and Sookie were sitting beneath the dome, as they’d been doing almost daily, when Bill finally said, “Sweetheart, will you please tell me what has you feeling such anxiety?” 

Sookie who had been completely certain she hadn’t given any outward signs muttered, “Damn blood bonds.” 

Which had Bill chuckling a little, “Is it leaving here, the ritual, or is there some unknown issue of which I am unaware?” 

Sookie sighed and said, “Well, it’s kinda all three. Well no… well yes, yes, there is one thing I haven’t mentioned.” She hesitated and Bill knew she’d speak once she got her thoughts straight. After a moment, she said quietly, “Bill is your leave of absence for real or is it that you got fired or something?” 

Bill gave her a wide smile and as they were holding hands, he squeezed her hand and said, “No my love, it really is a leave of absence. Actually, I was going to wait until after the ritual to tell you but it is probably alright to talk about it now. I’ll need your thoughts before I make a choice regardless.” 

This piqued Sookie’s interest immediately and Bill was relieved when he felt her curiosity and slight excitement. Her demeanor was so much more genuinely happy now that Eric had been captured; he’d forgotten just how optimistic and happy she could be. “Sookie, obviously you’re aware of Henry’s change of position within the AVL, correct?” 

“Uh-huh,” this was a surprise! She suddenly felt a little dismay, Oh no! Was Bill being transferred overseas?! 

Bill gave her hand another squeeze, “I’m not going away darling…” Sookie relaxed visibly.  “It’s actually much better, I’ve been offered Henry’s former position, it would come with a great deal more responsibility for certain, but this is why I think I should accept it.” Bill turned on his chair to sit sideways, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head so she could see his eyes. “If I take the job, there will be two substantial perks… one I wouldn’t not be required to relocate, I will be able to work directly from home, and will only need to travel at most once a month and even then, it would be only a few days in New Orleans. How do you feel about that?” 

Sookie propelled herself out of her chair, knocking Bill off his chaise and ending up straddling him on the warm sand on the other side of it. She kissed his face over and over, laughing with glee, “Oh baby! You’d really be home? All the time?” he sat up and held her in arms, both of their minds and bodies moved quickly from a ‘happiness-holding-each-other-hug’ into ‘uh-oh-we’re-going-to-have-beach-sex’ embrace and Sookie hoped fervently that Mac and Ali’s grandparents weren’t within sight of the beach! 

Bill untied Sookie’s swim suit top and tossed it aside, he flipped them so she was now beneath him. He kissed her passionately as she pushed his swim trunks down his firmly sculpted flanks, enjoying the feeling of his lean muscles moving beneath her hands. A moment later, Sookie’s bikini bottom was tossed aside as well. Bill trailed his mouth down her throat, kissing and nipping lightly, he continued further, licking and kissing to the hollow of her throat. 

His hand between them caressed her most sensitive center and he grazed his fangs across her collarbone, before kissing and nipping lightly at the swell of her breasts. Sookie’s sudden gasp was in response to his fingers slipping gently inside her and she moaned when he took her nipple in his mouth and suckled it, carefully keeping his fangs from piercing, tender flesh. 

Sookie’s fingernails grazed his shoulder blades and she whimpered slightly when he released her breast and moved his face down her torso, flicking his tongue into her belly button produced a deep felt, “Oh!” and she pushed hips upward without being aware of it. As his shoulders slipped away from her hands, she slipped them into his hair, running her fingers though it and moaning as his mouth reached the spot where his fingers had been. 

Bill kissed and nipped, teasing every millimeter around the very center of her sexual self, until she begged him for the touch of his tongue and when he did, she almost climaxed right then. He nuzzled and licked, nibbled carefully and as he felt her getting close, he pulled back to calm her and let her build again, Sookie was sure she would go mad… then he did it to her again! Twice! 

Finally, he returned to her and could tell by her breathing and pulse that to do it again would be too cruel so he licked and kissed as she built to a near frenzy, begging him for release, he gently and unexpectedly sucked on her tiny button and she crashed over the edge and he bit deeply into her femoral artery, barely able to control his desire to drink. To prevent just that, he got on his knees and took hold of Sookie’s legs and entered her as she quivered around him, her zenith fully realized, he slammed himself into her again and she let out a cry of sheer desire and a healthy dose of lust. 

Bill could not hold himself back; he held her thighs against his chest, the calves of her legs resting on his shoulders as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her slick, velvet heat. A trickle of blood ran down her thigh and onto him as he moved and his orgasm was building and as much as he wanted to hold back, _tried_ to hold back… it was seeing her blood on his length as it moved from within her that pushed him past the point of no return. He felt her peak around him and then they both tumbled into a steep and climactic fall that had them both shuddering with dazzling release. 

They lay naked and entwined under the sun for ten minutes before Bill said, “I hate to say this dearheart, but this exertion has weakened me a bit more than normal, I hate to ruin our fun, but I think I’d best go in.” 

She kissed him sweetly, smiled happily and stood. She handed Bill a towel he wrapped around himself and she did the same. They walked slowly to the house and before long; they were sound asleep in the master suite. For Sookie, a life she’d thought couldn’t get any better had just changed exponentially. She would have her husband home more than he’d be gone, she could sit in the sun with him, make love to him on the beach and soon the joining ritual would be done and they could truly begin their lives together. She slept easily, safely tucked in Bill’s embrace, her mind happy and relaxed. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric had no concept of time, no idea how long he’d been in the cell, his proximity to its silver laden walls was keeping him as weak as a newborn kitten. What he was concerned about most was what hadn’t happened. He was given TruBlood, although he had no idea how often. With the silver, he couldn’t be certain if it was once daily or more often. No dank dungeon, no starvation, and the oddest of all… no torture. While that was a good thing, as good things go, it was messing with his mind. He steeled himself against it, he knew it would come… but this was, in a way, a torture in and of itself… With every waking moment, every tiny sound he heard, his mind ratcheted up with dread that it was about to start. 

He lay on the bunk that was too short for his height, and as hard as he tried not to think about it, he was failing miserably and could not banish the thoughts that tore through his brain, leaving bloody little footprints in its wake. He was stunned when he realized with a start that he was actually hoping they would come for him soon! 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie and Bill were standing chest deep in the surf and Sookie was calm and happy as she swayed with the waves, Bill’s arms around her. Even though she had been scared out of her mind, Bill had eventually coaxed her into water where she could not touch. Had Bill been human, she could have broken bones as she clung to him in near terror. But Bill had been patient and comforting and finally, she relaxed enough to move past needing sand beneath her feet. 

He was tremendously proud of her and his encouragement even had her practicing in the pool during the day with Ali and Mac. Whom Sookie had nicknamed, “The Dolphin Twins” because of their complete and utter ease in the water. Not all that surprising when you thought about it… they had after all, spent their entire lives on an island! 

At the moment, under the moon, and having already been out in the deep water, Sookie and Bill discussed the joining ritual in more detail. 

“Of course,” Bill said as he gave her a gentle hug as the waves made them sway, “there are some significant differences between two vampires being joined. In that ritual, everyone involved in the service is bitten.” Sookie gave a little shudder and Bill chuckled. “This way is quite different, for one thing, Anna not being a vampire means the officiant will heal your wrist after you’ve bled into your chalice.” 

“But only a little, right?” She had been over this a thousand times but now that the days were flying by; she was also getting a little nervous. Not scared, just nervous. 

“The thing to understand and I want you to take comfort in this, not fear,” he gently kissed her temple as she leaned back against him, “the implement, which is a small, jewel-encrusted and ancient blade by the way, is much sharper than even my fangs. I swear to you my darling… you will feel virtually nothing and the cut will be closed before you register any discomfort.” 

Sookie seemed to relax a little then, and Bill continued, “Of course, then they will do the same for me. After which, the High Minister will then drink a sip from your chalice, then mine to ensure I’ve not fed on you.” 

“Can I ask a stupid question?” 

“Sookie, everyone _can_ ask stupid questions.” Bill said with a grin she couldn’t see. 

In response, she rolled her eyes and said, “Smartass. _May_ I ask a potentially stupid question?”

He nodded, so she went on, “How could he tell if you hadn’t abstained?” 

“Not a stupid question dearheart, a very important one actually. The High Minister is what we refer to as ‘an ancient’ whom we’ve talked about before,” Sookie instantly thought of Decebal, as did Bill. “He is well more than a millennia older then Decebal was. As such, if I’ve fed from you within the requisite lunar month prior, he would taste you in my blood.” 

That gave Sookie a start! “Whoa…” she whispered as she processed the information, and then said, “So… okay. They nick me then you, we bleed, he tastes it, puts it into a single... is it sacred…?” 

“Yes, sacred.” Bill said. 

“Right, Sacred Vessel, then comes the part where,” she giggled slightly, “I still can’t get used to this, “Bob” will “Present” me.” 

“Yes, and as such, there will never be a vampire or any other supe in the world that could cast any dispersion on you with him as your Presenter.” 

Sookie looked at her hands and in the moonlight, could see them wrinkled from the water; she frowned as little and said, “Let’s get out now.” Bill turned her around to face her and taking her face in his hands kissed her tenderly as the moon and blanket of stars shimmered above them. And just that quick, he had them on the beach and Sookie dried off before zipping them up to the master suite’s private deck where a fire burned low in the outdoor fireplace, and the salt in the beach wood made the flames flicker with colors of blue and green. 

“So, why is that? I mean, we’ve never really discussed why. I asked him because I thought it would be special for him to be involved, just like asking Joe and Rose to be our witnesses, so why is Bob’s ‘agreeing to present’ me so… special?” 

They settled onto the big pile of large cushions before the fire and lay facing one another. Sookie could tell by the look on Bill’s face that he was working on the easiest way to explain it. After a bit he said, “Bob is incredibly powerful, darling and he’s older than you can imagine. While aged vampires are certainly revered, a demon like him is extraordinary. On a scale of one to ten, Garth is more in the neighborhood of the mid-twenties.” Sookie’s eyes widened dramatically. “It is an honor so extraordinary that he has only done twice before, as near as I can gather from others, the last was Rose.” 

“Wow…” Sookie whispered as she took that in. 

“Exactly, then the High Minister will ask you if you understand your part of being joined with me.” 

“The part where he tells us we must make a formal request of the vampire hierarchy should I want to be turned, or we’d be in serious trouble and this is also the part where I vow to protect you to the best of my ability while you’re at rest.” 

“Correct and I know this makes you a little squeamish but at this point, we are charged…” 

“Wait… what’s that mean again?” Sookie looked a little confused at his word choice. 

“It means something along the lines of a Christian weddings statement, “what God has put together, let no man put asunder.” She nodded as she grasped the meaning. Bill went on, “it is where the High Minister decrees that any vampire or supernatural being that causes you harm, or… takes your life, will face an automatic death sentence.” 

“Wonderful.”  Sookie said unenthusiastically. 

“Bill smiled and said, “I know there are parts of this that bother you but it’s simply part of the ritual. Besides, this is also the part where he gives you the right to know the customs of other supernatural beings, especially those that could assist you, were you ever in peril during my time of rest." 

That made Sookie smile, “So I finally get to see all those blacked out and cut out supes in the manual?” her eyes shining with a bit of excitement. 

“Not the ones that were cut out, and before you pout,” He leaned in quickly and kissed her lips, “there are creatures that were cut out that I myself, know nothing of.” He could see Sookie accepting this, but she still looked like a kid in a candy store… only his wife could take such things in stride. 

“Okay, then comes the actual vows part, right?” He nodded. “Then that’s where he bites us.” 

“Yes, he will bite you, but understand sweetheart, he will not drink from you, I will move in and bite where he has, drink, then heal you. The High Minister will bite me just enough for you to drink from me.” Bill cupped the side of her face with his hand and kissed her softly and whispered, “And then we will be truly joined.” 

Bill leaned in to kiss her and there in the flickering firelight, Bill and Sookie made love until dawn. 

**Leaving Hawaii**

Sookie had run through the entire gamut of emotions in the 24 hours before their flight back to the States. She was excited to be heading home, anxious to see her friends and family and of course get ready for the ceremony. She was also freaking out over everything she needed to get done before they left…. deciding what things could wait… what couldn’t, right down to feeling deep melancholy at the thought of leaving their own private paradise, where they’d been happily living each moment as if there was nothing in the world but them, the house and the beach. 

Bill turned over on the bed to try and settle back in, hoping to get more rest, but gave up a half hour later. He reached for his cell phone and dialed Sookie. She sounded sad and he could tell she was crying as soon as she answered. In his gentlest voice he said, “Sweetheart, would you come to bed please?” He hung up and as he put his phone on the nightstand, he took the remote and turned the lights up just enough so Sookie could see, before lying back down. 

He heard the light lock seal release and as soon as Sookie saw him, she began to cry even more. In the blink of an eye he had her in bed beside him drying her tears with kisses and soft whispered words. As she calmed, he asked her if she wanted to stay in Hawaii, they could postpone or simply cancel the Joining Ritual. Her reaction was almost explosive and Bill realized that was the end of any chance to get back to sleep anytime soon. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill and Sookie were sound asleep in the light tight berth, located in the back of the plane. They’d chosen to fly at night so Bill would be awake and Sookie wouldn’t be alone. Between the stress leading up to their departure and the lack of decent rest for either, they’d taken off and within fifteen minutes, Sookie stood up and said, “Let’s go to bed.” She hadn’t had to ask Bill twice. 

Sookie woke to a gently chiming and it took her a moment to get her bearings, a light blinked to her right and in the near darkness she reached for the phone as she pushed the button to bring the lights up some. The pilot informed her that they would be landing in LA soon, and asked if she wished to leave the plane. She told him no, and he explained they would take on fuel and continue to Shreveport. Sookie thanked him, hung up and dropped her legs onto the floor as she sat up. 

She used the bathroom and then went out to the main cabin for the landing. She sat in one of the large comfortable seats and buckled up. She reached over and picked up a novel she’d been reading as she felt the plane beginning to bank for approach.  A few more hours and they’d be home. She wasn’t feeling as bummed out as she’d been earlier, as Bill had predicted, she was now looking forward to getting home. 

**XxXxX**

 The next evening, neither Sookie nor Bill felt up to doing much. Their sleep schedules were messed up and both felt oddly drained. No pun intended, Sookie thought to herself. She proposed spending the night in bed jokingly and been surprised when Bill had agreed. It took only a moment to think about it as she snuggled up next to him and both fell asleep quickly. They woke around five a.m. and as they didn’t have anything else to do, killed a couple hours by worshipping every inch of the other’s body Sookie marveling over the fact that no matter what, making love to Bill just never got old. 

Once the sun rose Bill became tired and Sookie made him rest, they were having a cookout that night so he stayed in bed and she got up and left the room. Downstairs she made coffee and grabbed the stack of mail from the desk, poured a cup, grabbed a letter opener and walked outside and down to the gazebo. For the first fifteen minutes or so, Sookie just drank in being home once again. She was surprised at how different things felt, how things smelled and sounded. She drank some coffee and reached for the huge stack of mail and the plastic grocery sack she’d brought with her. 

First, she culled the junk mail, putting it in the bag then sorted her mail from Bill’s, and began opening hers. Two pieces had her smiling broadly, one was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. William Compton and the other was addressed to Sookie Compton. She couldn’t help but wonder if all brides felt this dopey over something like their new name on an envelope! She made her way through her mail, finished her coffee and went inside to shower and dress. One of her first stops would be to the DMV for her new driver’s license, and from there a host of other stops to register name and address changes, before meeting Rose for lunch in Shreveport. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric had no idea whatsoever of how long he had been held captive. Each day when he heard the metallic banging he got to his feet and reached for the bottle of warm TruBlood that would be on a drawer of sorts that opened outward from one of the walls by his side. This time he was quite stunned to see a practically seamless doorway open and framed by it, was Mr. Garth. Eric had a violent storm of thoughts rumble through his mind, before thinking that he had been wrong about wishing that they’d come for him! 

Eric got to his feet and looked Garth squarely in the eyes, he’d humiliated himself before Garth once before, he’d do whatever he could to keep from doing so once again. He waited and after a beat Mr. Garth spoke, his voice was measured and even, Eric thought that Garth’s voice seemed almost friendly. That was bad, really bad… and Eric had a fleeting wish that he would die quickly… well, in under a century if he wanted to be an optimist. 

“How do you feel Northman?” Garth’s eyes never blinked as they bored into his. 

“Weakened from the silver of course, and thank you for the sustenance these past…” Eric deliberately tapered off hoping Garth may tell him how long he’d been there. 

“You’re welcome.” Was the only response he gave. 

Eric continued to keep his eyes even with Garth’s, as he himself, mentally questioned the intelligence of it, mostly because it could set Garth off and he’d pay for that quickly, so he wasn’t surprised when Garth smiled and said, “You have a way about you vampire, you want me to believe you do not fear me, yet we both know you do. You want me to believe you will take whatever I see fit to dish out and you will survive, even persevere perhaps?” 

“Come with me Northman, let’s see if either of those scenarios proves true.” Before Eric could react to the words, Eric was silvered from behind by someone very fast, very strong and silent. As Eric’s knees buckled, he knew it could only be a demon. A hood covered his head and as much as Eric wanted to fight, he had nothing in his reserve to draw strength from. His mind finally made the connection to his long imprisonment. Every minute he’d spent within the silver laden walls, the more his strength had seeped away from his tissues. It was his worst thoughts come to life. Eric was picked up and carried out of the room. 

 **XxXxX**  

Everyone on the deck was laughing as Bill explained the finer points of teaching Sookie the doggie paddle, which would have made most women furious, had it not been for the obvious pride in his voice at her accomplishment. She even told them about the first time she jumped into the shallow end of the pool without holding her nose. Sending everyone into hysterics when she explained how she’d reversed the procedure and rather than blowing out through her nose when she jumped, she breathed in and took in what she was sure was a quarter of the water from the pool into her lungs! 

Jason marveled over it as he sat next to Annie holding hands, listening to Sookie talk about her face being underwater and her not being in utter panic was pretty amazing. Just then, Terry gave warning to those that had wanted their steaks rare to get ready and before long everyone was eating but it barely slowed the conversation down. Tara had explained that Mike was in the process of refinishing the wood floors and she was stripping the paint off the cupboards in the kitchen. 

Tara had been worried that Sookie or Jason might have found that upsetting but Jason was the one that told them the wooden panels from the frames were in the attic. He’d remembered Grandpa Earl had put them up there when Gran had decided she wanted glass in the doors. Even Sookie had been unaware of that, but Jason said he only knew because he’d helped carry them up. 

Arlene asked what else Tara was going to do and Sookie piped up and said, “Tell me you’re going to redo that bathroom!” Annie, Arlene, and Beth all chimed in declaring the bathroom, ‘The Worst’ and Sookie heartily agreed, Sookie was glad Tara was relaxing more about it. If not for moving in with Bill, she would have set about remodeling the bathroom a long time ago!

Jessica and Pam agreed the bathroom was in need of an overhaul because it was in Jessica’s words, “Too dinky!” While the women began discussing the ins and outs of enlarging the bathroom over losing closet space to do so, Sookie watched Pam from little glances here and there. She could tell Pam wasn’t herself and Sookie watched Gustav surreptitiously a moment or two and Sookie figured it out quickly. There was clearly something going on with Eric and one look at Bill’s face told her all she needed to know. Even though she was pretty sure she didn’t want to know it at all. 

 **XxXxX**  

When Eric became aware of his surroundings again he was momentarily confused. He moved and it came flooding back with the force of being hit by a cement truck. He was shackled into a torture rack, for the lack of a better term. He was spread-eagled on a large wooden ‘X’, silver biting and burning into his flesh and the slightest movement brought fresh pain and the smell of newly scorching skin. He couldn’t hold back the groan when someone from beyond his field of vision tossed a handful of solid silver balls onto his naked body. 

A bit larger than BB’s, they rolled slowly off his body as the skin they began rolling down burned, Eric lifted his head slightly as he watched some of them slow to a stop, the skin feeling skewered by the silver spheres burning deeper as they slowed. Eric groaned again as the demon Mekahoomblek walked out from behind him and casually began flicking some of the deeper orbs from his burning skin. He said ominously, “Oh vampire! Surely you must be stronger than this? Groaning over a few of these… when we have so many of those yet to use?” 

Mekahoomblek gestured toward the wall that held malevolent looking torture devices to simple items such as sterling silver chains and cutlery. The demon laughed and said, “Perhaps we let you get too weakened but your silver cage… maybe we should return you to a more protected place… get some of your strength back. It won’t be much fun if you’re screaming over something as boring as a spoon laid upon your eyelids.” 

Eric wisely kept quiet; he knew the demon was trying to elicit a response, most likely the demon had been warned by Garth he could do nothing except in retaliation of some slur or challenge. When Mr. Garth spoke from behind him he wasn’t all that surprised. 

“I must commend you Northman, it seems you have learned a thing or two since your defection from your former life, there was a time in which Mekahoomblek’s words would have at least provoked you into making a pithy comment at the very least.” Eric heard the vibration of a cell phone and as he answered, Eric could just imagine the smile on Garth’s face… it was so obvious in its tone. “Excellent! Bring them down straightaway.” 

Garth stepped into view and said, “The time has come Northman… you’re about to begin paying for your sins!” He turned and Eric heard the sound of a pocket door sliding open and then back into place. Eric was certain the individuals coming to call weren’t anyone from the AVL or The Authority. That would be too good to be true. No… Eric had a feeling his visitors were there for payback and his mind ran through a litany of the atrocities he had unleashed against Pam and Gustav. Each one worse than the one before it… Eric shuddered slightly at the thought of what was coming but there was a tiny portion of his brain that knew he deserved all they’d give. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie walked into the bedroom with her arms full of clothes still warm from the dryer and dropped them on the bed. Bill was sitting on one of the upholstered chairs, polishing a shoe. He gave Sookie a smile and said, “Jason and Annie seem quite happy with their announcement.” 

Sookie began folding clothes and creating piles on the bed as she did, said, “I think there’s a chance for the two of them to make it… Beth told me Jason is in Merlotte’s either with the road crew at lunch or with Annie. He hasn’t been there alone in ages.” 

Bill set the first shoe alongside him and picked up the other and began to work on it. “Have you listened to Jason at all? Or Annie?” he asked gently because he didn’t want to make her angry or annoyed. 

“No, I admit. I thought about listening to Jason but I couldn’t bring myself to do it and it’s taking some work on my part but I’m almost able to tune Annie out for the most part. I don’t hear her words, but I still get emotions from her and she’s pretty happy, tired for sure, but overall happy.” 

“Do you think they’ll get married?” Bill asked with curiosity. In some ways, these kinds of human situations fascinated him like taking the guilty pleasure of watching soap operas on the sly! 

“You know… maybe, well, sort of maybe if Gran were still alive, but I don’t think they will, unless he really wants it. Part of me thinks he’ll want it one of these days, but one thing I know for sure is that he won’t marry her just because she’s going to have his kid… even Gran would have agreed with that. She may not have liked it, but she wouldn’t have pushed it. Gran was pretty open-minded about those kinds of things.” 

Sookie picked up a stack of Bill’s clothes and walked over to the dresser and put his folded things in the drawers, then went to the bed and picked up her pile and did the same, “One thing I have to admit,” Sookie closed the drawer and turned towards Bill, “I’m sure looking forward to seeing that baby! If it looks anything like Jason or I did as kids it going to be beautiful!” 

She laughed when Bill gave her an exaggerated eye roll before standing and following her into the walk-in while she hung up the last of the clothes and he replaced his freshly shined shoes to the shoe rack. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Looking deeply into her eyes he asked quietly, “You would tell me Sookie, wouldn’t you?” 

She cocked her head slightly and cupped the side of his face, she leaned in and bumped his forehead with hers and said, “Yes Bill, if I ever decide I want a child I will tell you, but seeing as I’m going to be an Auntie I’m pretty sure it’s not going to be an issue. It was a choice I made _and_ accepted a long time ago, honey.” 

Wanting to break from the seriousness of the moment she said with a sly look on her face, “You know what I’m just dyin’ to do?” 

Bills eyebrows furrowed towards each other as he asked, “What?” 

“Let’s go stargazing.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Bill put her on her feet and said, “You get the blanket, I’ll get some music.” 

Twenty minutes later they were naked under the night sky while the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band sang about fishing in the dark.

 **XxXxX**  

Pam stood silently behind the two-way mirror and watched Gustav cut open Eric’s chest and belly with a large and extremely sharp knife, even as his sluggish vampire’s blood ran down the sides of his ribcage, Pam took no delight in it, no comfort. Gustav had been at him now for almost sixteen hours but Pam had stood there motionless watching Eric’s agony. She noticed Gustav’s frequent glances toward the glass, his eyes asking silent questions. 

After Gustav had explained to Eric what he had in store for him and once he’d started, Pam didn’t move and she couldn’t say why. She’d filled many an hour with all the things she’d do to Eric if she ever had a chance. The way she’d make him suffer the physical pain, the humiliation, the terror she’d felt. Now she stood there watching and to borrow one of Jessica’s frequent sayings, found herself “As bored as watching paint dry.” Except she found it more painful than boring and that only served to confuse her. 

Just then Mr. Garth entered the room and came to stand beside her. They watched as Gustav pushed sterling silver stick pins under Eric’s fingernails, as Eric’s screams because much higher pitched. Without a word, Garth reached over and pushed a button to silence the audio. They stood quietly for a few minutes. Eric’s body contorting, his mouth open, agony clearly evident with each new assault from Gustav’s hands. 

If there had been a human in the room with her, they wouldn’t have heard her say, “I can’t.” 

Mr. Garth said, “That decision is yours alone Pam.” 

“But I want Gustav to stop too.” 

Mr. Garth understood this was the real issue. If he’d been taking bets, he would have won by betting Pam would not bring herself to hurt Eric. Even though the maker and child bond had been irretrievably sanctioned and broken. Pam had loved and worshipped Eric for more than a century. 

Asking another vampire to do the same, under circumstances whereby he was entitled to exact a price, penalty-free was another matter altogether. “I see.” Mr. Garth said quietly. “Would you like me to speak to him on your behalf? I would do so if you think it might make it easier for you to open up the discussion between the two of you.” 

Pam’s anguished mind turned that over and while it could make things much easier for her, she knew this was her duty. “Thank you, Mr. Garth, but I can’t ask that of you,” She looked up at him and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Could I trouble you for one thing though?” 

“Certainly.” His eyes were kindly and Pam appreciated how much that meant to her. “What would you like me to do?” 

“Could you please ask Gustav to come in here?” 

 **XxXxX**  

With a gentle pat, he nodded and left the room, he entered the chamber before her and motioned to Gustav to leave the room. He tossed the silver chain he was holding onto Eric’s chest and left the room. Pam watched as Eric writhed in monumental pain as the silver burned into the cuts and other wounds, Pam believed herself capable of smelling his charring flesh even though it was completely impossible. 

She turned away from the glass as Gustav entered the small room. Somehow, he wasn’t all that surprised when he saw the streaks of bloody tears coursing down Pam’s face. He walked to her and took her in his arms; “Is this what you want?” she nodded as she sobbed. “Then I am done.” 

Pam cried even harder at his words and a curtain was drawn across the glass from the other side. Minions of Mr. Garth quickly removed all instruments of pain from the vampire, before binding him minimally, removing him and returning him to his cell. They left him on his cot, along with six warm bottles of TruBlood. When they exited, they adjusted the dials alongside the wall dropping the amount of silver exposure from 85% to 50% before making their way back to the chamber to clean things up. 

 **XxXxX**  

After Bill and Sookie had returned to the house, they showered, well, technically, Bill showered, because Sookie was sound asleep. After slipping her between the sheets and combing out her hair, Bill checked his emails before getting ready to go to bed as well. He’d been expecting one from Garth and it had arrived. Bill opened it and read the text. Pam had been unable to participate and out of deference to her, Gustav had also chosen to continue no farther. 

Bill almost deleted the email then sat back in his desk chair. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it as a whole. He wasn’t shocked by Pam’s actions or lack thereof, he’d almost expected it. He was genuinely taken aback by Gustav’s decision though, he realized then that Gustav had deeper feelings for Pam than any of them suspected. He knew a single word on a reply email to Garth would have Eric under a torturer’s hands for however long he wanted him to be. Garth could simply do the same. 

Bill swiveled the chair from the desk to look at Sookie’s beautiful and untroubled face as she slept. Since the moment he had told her they had Eric in custody, the real Sookie had come back to him. She had bloomed fully and Bill had missed that part of her, the part Eric had stolen from him. Bill sighed heavily… he had a terrible choice to make. He could advise Garth to do what he would with Eric and not give it so much as another moment’s thought, or he could ask Sookie what she thought they should do. 

Knowing full well that while she might want Eric locked away for the rest of her life, she wouldn’t want him hurt, even chock full of hate, Sookie would never want Eric to be hurt. And there was the frustration of the highest magnitude… when it came down to it, Bill could be just as bloodthirsty as the next vampire and he could see himself wanting Eric to get a few more licks, he could even fantasize about giving him some… almost any of Garth’s people would gladly spend decades giving Eric the punishment he’d more than earned… 

His eyes cut to Sookie and he knew what had to be done. He clicked reply and typed, “Hold for official determination.” Bill clicked send and shut down his laptop, then got into bed alongside Sookie. Eric would remain where he was for the time being. He would not be harmed and he would not die. As the sun rose and Bill felt the undertow of the dawn, he couldn’t help but feel that this might not be the best way to handle Eric Northman. The one thing Bill did know was that his focus needed to be solely on Sookie and their Joining Ritual because that was what was truly important. With that thought, he slept. 

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie woke later that day, she stretched like a cat in the sun before brushing Bill’s lips with a kiss, she went to the bathroom and was happy to discover they’d showered (she still marveled at how he managed to do that) so all she had to do was put on her makeup and do her hair. She was feeling particularly happy today so she curled her hair into a fun updo, then went to the walk-in to slip into one of her favorite sundresses and sandals. From her jewelry drawers (Bill had had them installed as a wedding present, they’d also come with some new jewelry as he’d termed it, “For good luck.”) 

The dress she wore had tiny flowers scattered about it, the flower petals were a vivid red and played well off her wedding rings. She selected a pair of ruby stud earrings and a matching necklace. She transferred her stuff to a purse that matched the sandals and after a good once over look in the full-length mirrors, she decided she was ready to begin her day. 

She walked to the side of the bed and pushed a lock of hair from Bill’s forehead. She looked at his perfect face and wondered if there would ever come a time when she could keep from touching him. With a kiss to his forehead, she decided that would never happen and made a mental note to buy some new lingerie to surprise him with. 

Her first order of business after a healthy infusion of coffee, was to write out checks to pay the bills. Bill had produced a checkbook in both their names and had added the bills he’d opened to the pile she was writing out. She laughed out loud when she had to void the first check because she’d signed it ‘Sookie Stackhouse’. She worked her way through things and then took her list off the pantry memo board. 

Reading the list, it suddenly dawned on her she needed the dress! She dashed back up the stairs to the guest room and carefully took the Versace gown off the closet rod. She had her final fitting in an hour and after that she had errands. She headed out and after setting the alarm and on her way to the garage; she suddenly stopped and glanced all around her. She felt a bit of sadness come over her… they were gone! All her guardians were off on other jobs, back to their homes, their lives. No Rottweiler’s or foxes came trotting up for a head scratch, no watchers in the woods… 

She resumed her walk to the garage and while ecstatic that they were no longer needed, and in all likelihood, would never be in service for her again, she missed them terribly. She wouldn’t have time before the Joining, but as soon as that was over and they returned from New Zealand, they were going to have a three-day weekend Bar-B-Q and she would make sure they were all going to be there! Sookie would have to talk it over with Bill first of course, and she even wondered about talking to Joe about inviting the high-borns. 

She backed out of the garage and as she drove away, her mind flickered briefly on Eric. She didn’t want to think about it, she knew that there was a real reason to believe he was suffering horribly at this very moment. Even after all that had been done, all that she had lived with because of him, the terror, the sadistic and unspeakable horrors he had visited upon Pam and Gustav, there was that small spark inside her that held pity for him and also a glimmer of hope that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. 

As she took the turn that would lead her to the freeway to get to Shreveport, she wondered if Eric had already met the True Death. She didn’t relish the idea, in fact, she felt a little saddened by it. Bill would probably be very angry over that but he’d just have to accept it. When Sookie thought of it with her heart and soul, her upbringing stood in the way of her need for revenge or payback where Eric was concerned. She just wanted him to be a non-entity in her life. As she took the off ramp to head into Shreveport, her mind made its decision. She would speak to Joe before she left for home today. 

Her mood lighter, she got into the turning lane to head to the dress shop, her only problem now was if her partaking in so many Hawaiian delights was going to come back to slap her on the rear end, as she took the bag from the hook in the car, she prayed fervently that the dress wouldn’t need much alteration. She actually snorted in laughter at the thought. She’d eaten frequently, she’d gained weight and she damn well knew it! The bell rang as she entered and she realized she would rather have called off the ritual than doing this! Cripes. 

Sookie was amazingly relieved an hour later to discover that she hadn’t needed much re-fitting as she’d believed she would. In actuality, in turned out she just needed a side seam adjusted slightly and that had more to do with the shoes she’d be wearing over weight gain! That made her day and she followed through with her idea to do a little ‘intimate apparel’ shopping before heading back home. She stopped at the Mall and hit Vicki’s and was glad she had… there was a sale going on so she got a few treats for the honeymoon in New Zealand too. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sitting in Joe’s office drinking coffee with Joe and Rose, Sookie listened carefully to what Joe was saying… trying to absorb the information and react to it. “So, are you saying?” She hesitated a beat or two before continuing, “Pam _wouldn’t_ … hurt Eric? And because of that Gustav didn’t either?” 

Joe shifted in his chair and wondered yet again if it would have been better to let Mr. Garth take the lead in this situation, but Sookie had asked and Joe had been given no directives to deflect any questions she had. So, he answered, “No, Gustav had… given Eric some, attention but stopped for Pam’s sake.” 

Rose was sitting there watching Sookie and her eyes flicked to Joe’s for just a moment. She too, was aware that Mr. Garth had not decreed otherwise, so Joe was required to answer Sookie’s questions. She and Joe were both waiting for an unfavorable reaction from Sookie. Joe was thinking about the day Sookie had fled the office when she discovered they’d been behind the fire at Merlotte’s… somehow Joe thought Sookie’s reaction over this could be volcanic and her silence and the deep frown on her face had him steeling himself for the worst. 

Sookie stood abruptly and when he also began to rise she just waved him away, telling him to remain seated. Rose looked at Joe, her face a mask of apprehension and it matched Joe’s uneasiness. Sookie walked to the window, her arms crossed tightly against her chest as she stood staring out at the city of Shreveport. After at least two or three minutes she turned back and said, “Joe, there’s no way he can get out, right? He can’t escape, can’t breakout… he’s caught and there’s not one iota of a chance he could get out?” 

The pleading tone of her voice, and the look in her eyes told Joe what he needed to know. He stood, going to Sookie he wrapped his arms around her and as he hugged her he whispered, “No Sookie… there is no escape possible for him.” 

Sookie returned Joe’s hug before shocking him in a way Joe would never have dreamed of… “Good. I want to see him.” 

 **XxXxX**  

Things may not have turned volcanic at Joe’s office but at the Compton home, they’d moved beyond that to more along the lines of ‘super-nova’. “Bill, you’re the one that’s not being rational!” 

“Not being rational! Have you lost your mind Sookie? Eric has made your life a living hell! You’ve had to live under constant guard, the people you love were in as much danger if not more and now… now I’m supposed to be fine with you seeing Eric?! Sookie what are you thinking?!” 

“Bill, you don’t understand, you don’t _want_ to understand! I want there to be closure between Eric and me! Why can’t you understand that?!” Sookie yelled back just as loudly. 

“Closure? Closure! I’ve got an idea for closure… I make a call to Mr. Garth and he has a wooden stake driven through Eric’s chest before I hang up the phone!” 

“Oh, that’s just peachy… I want the chance to end this for my own peace of mind and your response is to kill him and be done with it… isn’t that just special?” Sookie turned to stomp out of the living room and of course Bill reached the doorway before she did. 

“Sookie, I love you and you know I…” 

“What do I know Bill?” She said defiantly, “Do I know you’re being a dick? Well, yes I do!” 

Bill’s retort was meant to remove some of the stress of the moment, but it backfired. “Sookie darling, if you were really thinking rationally you’d see that this is exactly what Eric has hoped for all along… to get a reaction from you to spite me.” Although he had lowered his voice and had done his best to look as calm as he could, he’d just given her even more ammunition. 

Her voice was as cold as a tomb when she said, “Is that what this is? Seriously? You don’t give a shit about my need to put an end to all this once and for all because it’ll mean Eric _wo_ _n_? For crissake’s Bill! You’re so worried about Eric having the last word that you can’t think about my feelings in the matter?” 

So much for a quiet resolution. “Of course, that’s not why!” She tried to move past him and he put his arms on hers but when she brought her eyes to meet his, he let go of her immediately. Without another word, she moved past him, grabbed her purse and keys off the foyer table and left the house, Bill had to give her some credit… she didn’t slam the door. He just wished he knew where she was going. 

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie drove away from the house she didn’t have the slightest idea where she wanted to go. She knew if she called Tara, she’d tell her to come right over. But Sookie knew that when Tara found out why, she’d go ballistic. So, would Sam. Admitting those two points deflated her indignation significantly. Bill was right… to a certain extent. But there was a part deep inside of her that needed to see Eric and even she wasn’t completely sure why. She drove around aimlessly for a while, before pulling over and taking her cell phone out her purse. She scrolled through the numbers and when the call was answered, she explained what was wrong and was told to come immediately, he would be waiting for her. 

That was how Sookie found herself on the highway to Shreveport. Sookie might have been angry but she wasn’t cruel, she hit the speed dial for Bill and when he answered she told him she would be at the apartment overnight. She told him she loved him and he responded in kind. They might be as mad as hell, but each loved the other and that was the important thing. As Sookie drove, it occurred to her how much she’d grown up these last few years. 

When Sookie let herself into the apartment the air felt stale and stuffy, so she started a pot of coffee before she retracted the light tight covers and opened all the windows to let some fresh air in. The coffee was just finishing the brewing cycle when there was a knock on the door. Sookie called out, “Come on in!” Giving John a big smile when he walked through the door. 

 **XxXxX**  

Bill sat on the front porch, rocking gently to help him calm down. He was very relieved that she’d called him, he was certain she would and was now hoping she could see his side of the argument. He just wished that he hadn’t gotten as angry as he did, but if there was one thing Sookie was a master of, it was pushing his buttons. He rolled her words over in his head and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t understand why she wanted to do this thing. 

Bill understood closure and the logic behind it, but for him, the closure had been realized when Eric was taken into custody. Bill thought long and hard about some of the things Sookie said. Was he against this because he didn’t want Eric to have the satisfaction of seeing Sookie? If he were honest with himself, that was a part of it. He didn’t care if Eric was tortured daily for the next millennia but it did bother him to think that Eric speaking with Sookie would be some sort of coup for Eric. 

Bill was also afraid for Sookie’s sake. Would she have a chance at any kind of beneficial outcome? Bill didn’t think she could see that and he didn’t know how to make her consider that. Sookie believed seeing Eric would close the book, Bill just saw it as a potential for Eric to write the final chapter in blood. Eric would most likely see the moment as his last chance to hurt her and Bill didn’t doubt for a minute that Eric would use it to destroy Sookie any way he could. 

Bill knew it was up to him to protect her, he just didn’t know how to do so and it was breaking his heart. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie explained the situation to John as they sat at the kitchen table, then asked him his opinion. John weighed his options carefully while staring into his coffee mug. Then he looked at Sookie and said, “If it were up to me, I would exact a pound of flesh for every minute that he took from you.” Sookie blanched a bit but nodded for him to continue, she had after all asked him. John sighed then and gave her a slight grin, and said almost jokingly, “Of course, that’s one of the differences between you and me.” 

Something about his tone made Sookie laugh quite expectantly and at that he patted the top of her hand and continued. “I don’t think Bill’s feelings about this have as much to do with him as it does with him wanting to keep you from harm’s way.” 

“Agh! If Eric is such a threat to me, why can I be without guards and escorts! If he can’t escape why does that matter? For cryin’ out loud which is it? Can he get to me or not? Does Bob have a lock on him or not?” Sookie huffed her breath out loudly and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, angry that John seemed to be solidly on Bill’s side and it frustrated the hell out of her! 

“Eric Northman will remain where he is and will never leave there, short of having a stake driven through his heart. You can be assured of that but it is not the physical idea of being near him. It is about the mental toll and aspects.” 

Well, that made Sookie sulky… Bill had said much the same. Still she wasn’t ready to concede just yet. As she opened her mouth to speak, John held up his hand and she closed her mouth so he could finish what he wanted to say. 

“Do you really and truly want to stand before him and listen to him rant and rave vile filth at you? Sookie do you believe he will drop to his knees and beg for mercy? Ask you for forgiveness? Promise to never do anything bad again? If you do then you are not the smart young woman I’ve always thought you to be.” 

John’s words had the same effect on Sookie as if he thrown a bucket of ice water in her face! Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times but she could not form a single word. She finally stopped trying as tears began to slide down her cheeks. John reached over and took her hand in his and said quietly, “It grieves me more than you know to see you cry right now, but if it makes you see the ramifications of how wrong what you’re asking for is, then I’m afraid I can’t ask you to forgive me for making you cry.” 

Sookie nodded and wiped at the tears with the back of her hand before she stood and walked to the bathroom, where she shut the door and cried in earnest. John was right, even more so than Bill had been. There was no fairy tale ending here, there was no way to make sense of how Eric had nearly destroyed her life as a whole. She hadn’t wanted to believe it when Gustav and Bob had explained that Eric’s goal had been to take Bill from her, not the other way around. 

Eric had never meant to harm her physically from almost the start, he just wanted to take away the most important thing in her life and laugh when she tried to recover. She was a fool and she needed to go home and ask her husband to forgive her. She splashed water on her face and dried it and returned to the kitchen. John had emptied the last of the coffee from the pot and was rinsing out their mugs before putting them in the dishwasher. 

Sookie threw her arms around him and he hugged her fiercely. “Will you sleep here and go home in the morning? Otherwise I can take you.” 

She pulled back and he dropped his arms and she said, “No, I’ll be fine… I’ll go home in the morning.” She leaned forward and gave John a kiss on the cheek and said, “You’re a wonderful friend John, thank you for giving me hell and getting my head on straight.” 

“Anytime Sookie, anytime.” His smile was bright and cheery. She walked him to the door and closed it behind him. She sat down and kicked off her shoes, walked into the bedroom and got ready for bed. She tossed and turned a little and after at least twenty minutes couldn’t stand to wait a minute longer. 

Bill answered on the first ring and before he could say hello, Sookie said, “I’m completely wrong Bill. I was being stupid and pig-headed and I’m sorry. I don’t want to drive back anymore tonight because I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep behind the wheel. I’m sorry baby… I’ll see you tomorrow okay? I love you.” 

“I love you too sweetheart… Good night.” The elevator doors opened and Bill stepped out, the key to the apartment already in his hand. As soon as she’d called to tell him where she was going, he’d calmed himself down and decided to follow her to Shreveport before dawn. His plan was to show Sookie how frightened he was for her and hope she could see reason on a calmer level. But they forgave each other within seconds, then showed each other, over and over for the rest of the night and well past dawn that Eric would never be an issue between them again. They fell asleep content, happy and safe in each other’s arms.

 **The Vampire Ritual**  

Sookie couldn’t really understand why she felt so nervous, the Joining Ritual was in two days and she felt more nervous about it than she had the wedding when Eric was still a threat! She was sitting on the porch at Tara’s drinking a sweet tea and trying to get a grip. “I wish I knew why this is flipping me out Tara! I mean, seriously… what’s the big deal?” 

Tara fought the urge to laugh at the panicky sound of her best friend’s voice but then decided maybe she shouldn’t… so she laughed. 

Sookie’s mouth dropped open and her eyes got as big as saucers, she sputtered, “Wha... Tar... why would you? What the hell Tara!?” Sookie screeched and Tara laughed harder and for a split second, Tara was sure she was going to lose Sookie forever but then Sookie began to giggle and it wasn’t long before they were both laughing so hard they couldn’t speak, the harder they tried to stop… the harder they laughed. 

It took the women at least fifteen minutes to get their composure back and in the meantime, they hung on one another and wiped away tears… finally Tara said, “Now there, don’t you feel better?” 

Sookie wiped her eyes again and said, “I hate you Tara I really do…” 

“Nah… you love me!” 

Once they got over the worst of it Tara said, “Sook, I think the only reason you feel like this is because you want to be perfect ‘cause it’s for Bill’s people… you’re just nervous ‘cause ‘a that… you’ll be fine. If Bill didn’t think you couldn’t be the best, he wouldn’a let you do it at all…” 

Sookie sat back on the swing and tipped her head back to look straight up at the porch ceiling, her ponytail swinging with the motion of the swing. “Man Tara… if I screw this up…” 

“C’mon Sook! Give yourself some credit! You got this thing and you know it and it’s not like you hafta’ like, say a bunch of weird words or stuff like that… you just agree, answer yes or no or whatever and um… bleed, just a little though…” 

“Gee, thanks Tara.” Sookie said dryly but shot her friend a grin. The two women talked a little longer before Sookie said, “I’d best be getting home… I do have a few things left to take care of before we leave for Shreveport.” 

“But I’m gonna see you before you go on the honeymoon, right?” Tara said seriously.

Sookie stood and gave her a hug and said, “Absolutely, hell… you’ll see me before then, maybe even tomorrow if Bill decides to wait another day… he wants to get all this AVL stuff lined up before we leave so he can enjoy himself while we’re away.” 

They hugged again and Sookie set off across the yard, making a quick stop by Gran, where she sat on the grass and talked while pulling away a few weeds growing at the base of the headstone. Sookie closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun. A sudden breeze wafted through her hair again and Sookie smiled and whispered, “Love you too, Gran.” Then got up and finished her walk home.

  **XxXxX**  

Sookie stood alongside the bed double checking her list when Bill yelled, “Sookie! Where’s the shampoo?” She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, taking the bottle of shampoo from the decking around the tub and opened the shower door to hand it to her husband. “Thank you dearheart… are you sure you wouldn’t like to join me?” He smiled and his fangs snicked down and Sookie decided that turnabout was fair play. 

She took a step back, spread open her robe to expose her naked body and she stroked her hand sensuously down her throat and said, “Oh baby… don’t you want to take a drink?” She laughed wickedly when he moaned and stuck his head under the spray. She tied her robe and left the bathroom, and she had to admit… she was looking forward to Bill drinking from her again as much as he was. 

It was exciting and it definitely gave her orgasms an edge when he bit, but when he bit and then drank? She shivered where she stood and she smiled almost embarrassedly… there was nothing to compare when it came down to the feel of her blood being drawn from her as she climaxed around him. She shook herself suddenly and forced herself to focus… they really did need to get moving and they’d already made love twice since Bill woke! 

Sookie hurried to get dressed, zipping up her shorts as she heard the water turn off, then his arms were around her once more and he was doing his level best to unzip her shorts yet again. “Oh no you don’t mister!” she said with mock severity… “not this time!” she twisted away from him and he just chuckled and let her squirm away. 

He knew they needed to get going but it was fun to tease… if for no other reason than to keep her from thinking too much. As he dressed, he thought about the nervousness he’d been feeling from her. He’d even gone so far as to call Tara, and she couldn’t tell him anymore than he’d already guessed. A wedding was simple and familiar, a Joining Ritual was quite another, but he knew she’d do fine. 

With that thought in mind, he reached over and picked Sookie up and held her in his arms, like he was cradling an infant. She gave him a surprised look and he just placed his mouth on hers and kissed her gently, deeply and slowly… when he finally released her from his kiss his blue eyes looked into hers and he gave her the lightest after-kiss kiss upon her lips and said, “Marry me Sookie.” 

“We already did that.” She said lightly as her face beamed with a million-watt smile. 

“Oh.” 

“Bill?” 

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“Put me down; you’re not getting laid again.” 

He put her on her feet and he picked up the bags on the bed, she held the light lock door open for him and as he walked past her she reached out and smacked his tight, sculpted, rock-solid backside and said, “At least not here.” 

Bill laughed out loud. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie was taking off her wedding rings to give to Rose for safekeeping. Bill had explained that neither of them was allowed to wear a symbol of another joining. Sookie didn’t object; she pretty much figured that a tangible sign such as wedding rings might be considered disrespectful. Rose took the rings and gave Sookie a big smile. She knew Sookie was nervous, but she also knew that Sookie would be able to relax even more once they began. Those present were for the most part; beings that Sookie couldn’t ‘hear’. Sookie had told Rose how grateful she was for that. She’d have less chance of screwing up if she wasn’t trying to block out hundreds of minds. 

One of Sookie’s concerns was the charade being played out as they got ready for the Ritual. The AVL and The Authority had the building crawling with vampires, high-borns and enough firepower to overthrow a small nation. While Nan, Mr. Gar… uh, Bob, Rose, Joe, Bill and herself were the only six that knew the truth, not counting Pam and Gustav. Eric had been captured weeks ago and was at that moment being held in a room with silver laden walls in another realm. Sookie hadn’t wanted to tell Bill beforehand that her case of nerves had a lot more to do with what could happen if the AVL and Authority found out. 

Sookie had made it a point not to ask any of the others what was going on with Eric or what the final outcome was going to be. Once she had accepted the fact that the only closure she needed, was simply knowing she was free to live her life from this day forward without so much as a nanosecond’s thought about the vampire that used to be known as Eric Northman? She was good. 

Anna came in then and gave Sookie a huge smile and said, “Well my friend, it is T-minus 60 and counting! Are you ready?” 

Sookie’s hands shook slightly, as she smoothed a nervous hand down the front of her gown and took in a couple deep breaths through her nose, closed her eyes and slowly blew them out through her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at Anna and Rose before saying, “I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be!” Rose and Anna gave her a quick hug before Anna stepped in front of her and Rose stepped behind Anna. The lights dimmed dramatically and Sookie heard the deep and resonating sounds of some sort of drum, and she could feel its beat to her very marrow. 

As it was a Vampire Ritual, there were no humans present, so Rose had taken Annie’s place and had done Sookie’s hair and makeup. It was a fairly dramatic up-do and the makeup seemed heavy, Sookie had a slight misgiving about the look until she put the dress on… the combination of the three was magnificent! She knew without a doubt that she would not be judged unworthy before their guests. Sookie smiled at the image reflected back at her. She would make Bill proud in every way she possibly could. 

Sookie wished for the millionth time that she had flowers to hold… it was nerve-wracking to walk toward the altar with her hands by her side and her head held high. Dear lord, what if she didn’t walk the right way or she moved her arms too much? She was beginning to flip out. Could she do this and not mess it up?! 

A spotlight blinked on, highlighting Anna in its diffused glow. She began to move forward, and after eight paces, Rose whispered, “Eight paces and then it’s your turn sweetie!” She gave Sookie a quick kiss on the cheek, before stepping into the glow of the spotlight, and it was easy for Sookie to count Rose’s steps. 

At the count of eight, Sookie stepped forward, illuminated in a glow that washed away her nerves completely as she took her first step. She wanted to smile but very carefully she kept her demeanor formal and elegant. As she began to walk, she thought, ‘This must be what it’s like for models only slower!’ and she calmed even more. After eight paces, she stopped. Anna had already walked up the steps and stood to one side, Rose had just stepped onto the dais that was the altar, to stand behind Anna. 

Sookie saw Joe and Henry on the dais, and directly across from her stood Bill, his face a mask of formality, and as she had been instructed, she allowed herself to look only at his throat, to keep from making eye contact and breaking protocol by smiling, crying or any other frowned upon emotion. Both stood waiting for Mr. Garth. This was the part that had really intrigued Sookie. In marriage ceremonies, the guests rose when the bride began her walk down the aisle. Here, the Presenter was honored and in Mr. Garth’s case, revered. In unison, or maybe because of a signal Sookie could not hear, the entire body of guests rose. 

Sookie and Bill stood motionless and at the same time she caught movement in her peripheral vision, she saw Bill’s chin move downward, and she too, bowed her head as she’d been told. Sookie was soon aware of a huge presence beside her and a huge, olive green hand reached out for hers. She delicately placed her hand in his, and that was Bill’s cue to ascend the steps, he did so and with the gentlest of touches, Garth touched her chin with a finger of his other hand to remind her to now lift her head. 

It was Sookie’s turn and as she stepped forward, she used her left hand to lift the hem of the dress so she wouldn’t trip and she had to bite down on her tongue just the slightest when ‘Bob’ did the same with his right hand. She was glad Anna had told her beforehand that he would be wearing ceremonial attire and from what Sookie could see, it was exquisite. The garment was a combination of styles, that reminded Sookie in just a small way of things she’d seen priests and bishops wear. 

Although that was where the comparison stopped, as he moved, the colors seemed to flow, rather than move like fabric. Clearly, the fabric was something Sookie had never seen, it had an iridescent quality to it that told Sookie she would never know its origins. There were intricate patterns and details woven into it that Sookie unequivocally believed were spun of pure gold, and what was likely platinum playing against the colors of the deepest ruby red and a sapphire blue doublet studded with what Sookie knew without question, were among the world’s most perfect and gorgeous gemstones. Rubies, emeralds, opals, sapphires and diamonds the size of nickels winked back fire from the candles and low lighting. 

Speculation ended instantly when she reached the place where she was to stand. Her hand shook slightly, and then gently and soothingly, Mr. Garth softly brushed his thumb across her fingers as they lay in his hand and Sookie found the gesture filling her with incredible calm. The Officiator stepped forward… 

 **XxXxX**  

Nan Flannigan stood as the others had and sat when the Officiator signaled. Quite frankly, Nan could care less about this whole thing, she was after the brass ring and she was setting herself up to get all she wanted and more after of tonight. Unbeknownst to either Sookie or Bill, Nan had been spending time with Eric Northman. She’d gotten a few licks in, so to speak. It had been a while since she’d last engaged in doing her own wet-work, but since no one else could know she was aware of Eric’s location, she’d made an exception. 

Nan had not been as ‘gentle’ as Gustav had been. Not gentle to the extent that Eric had screamed so loudly his vocal cords had torn and it had taken nearly five days and actual donor blood infusions to get them to regenerate. She took out centuries of repressed animosity out on Northman and felt marvelously refreshed afterwards. She could have continued but what fun would that have been? Besides, he believed she was waiting for them to heal so she could begin torturing him again and that had Eric waiting anxiously in complete and utter terror. And not only was that fun, it was just how she wanted him to be. 

She’d finally had him brought to the torture chamber and with the help of a thin, silver rod inserted in the worst possible place on a man; she discovered his vocal chords had indeed healed. Eric was flabbergasted when she removed it immediately and then found himself being returned to his cell. There he discovered clothing and numerous bottles of TruBlood, which, surprisingly enough, he no longer thought of as ‘vile’, waiting in a warming unit. His guard was still up however, he was well aware of the fact that they’d increased the amount of silver he was being subjected to. He had assumed it had something to do with Nan’s arrival. As he downed his third bottle, he wondered just how many centuries he would last before he broke and no longer cared what they did. 

He was alert in an instant when he heard the electronic lock hum and he automatically knelt on the floor, his hands clasped behind his back, his forehead flush against the floor. He was quickly incapacitated and then the five huge demons got him to his feet and out into the hall. Eric was already trying to bolster himself for the coming session but was shocked when his captors turned down a different walkway and he soon found himself being led into a meeting-type room. Most of his shackles were removed; he was placed in a comfortable, padded office chair and re-shackled with a different type of device across his chest. 

Of course, he couldn’t be certain, but he thought he’d been waiting for only ten minutes before Garth walked into the room. Just seeing Garth should have completely terrorized him but somehow, he wasn’t afraid in the least, until Garth spoke… The things Garth said to him had Eric wondering if he had lost his mind during the torture, because what he was hearing wasn’t making sense and in fact, he’d never been more frightened in his long, long life. 

 **XxXxX**  

The Officiator waited until everyone was seated before giving the signal to Anna and Henry. They wore deep purple robes with red sashes tied at their waists; each held a staff of blood red glass, topped with a solid gold ankh. Anna moved to Sookie’s side, standing exactly one foot behind her. Henry did the same for Bill. When they were in the proper position, the Officiator spoke for the first time and Sookie nearly flinched. He had a voice as commanding as James Earl Jones and just as deep, and it would have been nice if someone had warned her! 

“We gather this night to witness and affirm the Joining of the Immortal Male, William Compton and the Mortal Female, Sookie Stackhouse. They have sought this ritual to bring honor and commitment to their bond. Who among you will bear witness?” 

“We so swear.” Joe and Rose said in unison. The Officiator motioned them forward, each carried a gold tray, and upon each sat a chalice the likes of which Sookie had never seen. Sookie knew instantly they were made of solid gold and each had a raised symbol, commonly referred to as the Blood of Isis. Below it was a deep red ruby the size of a Robin’s egg, shaped like a drop of blood. Sookie recognized it instantly, she had an identical one on her wedding ring, albeit much smaller! 

The Officiator gave each a nod and Joe and Rose bowed toward him, before standing straight. Then he said, “Who among us this night will stand for the sisters, Isis and Nephthys, and as Protectors of the Dead, do you so swear?” 

As had Joe and Rose, Anna and Henry spoke in unison, “We so swear.” 

“Who among us will be the High Priestess, the Soul that carries the Scared Knowledge, Creation and The Nature of Reality, for this Mortal Woman?” 

“I will be the Keeper of her Soul and Scared Knowledge.” Anna answered solemnly. 

“Who among us will be the High Priest, the Soul, of the Sacred Knowledge, The Creation and the Nature of Reality, of this Immortal Man?” 

“I will be the Keeper of his Sacred Knowledge, Creation and The Nature of Reality.” Henry responded. 

The Officiator nodded to Rose and she stepped forward immediately. The Officiator, whispering sacred words, lifted the blade Bill had described to Sookie from the tray. Sookie was glad he had because in her eyes it looked to be the size of a machete! The Officiator held his hand toward Sookie as Anna lifted the chalice from the tray. 

Sookie knew this was all important for Bill, so she held her wrist toward the Officiator instantly and it was just like Bill had promised, by the time she realized her blood was running into the chalice, her wrist was already healed and cleansed. Though neither of them smiled, Bill gave her a wink and her heart felt like it missed a beat, she was so happy she had not shamed him by crying out or showing fear. Just as quickly, the same was done to Bill. 

As the Officiator slipped away unobtrusively, the High Minister reached his place before them. Sookie had to admit, even though Anna had described him to her, she was still a little taken aback by this incredibly ancient vampire. He was not quite as tall as Bill, his hair would be described color-wise as ‘mousy’ (which were Anna’s words verbatim) his eyes were pale green, almost gray even, his build was slight, his features average. Sookie couldn’t help but think if he was in a pair of faded jeans, a work shirt and boots, he’d fit seamlessly among the customers of Merlotte’s! 

When he spoke, his voice was a pleasant tenor and held just a trace of an accent, which Sookie was surprised to hear. Most vampires lost any accents they had unless they remained near those that spoke similarly on a regular basis. He asked quietly, “Who here tonight presents this Mortal Woman as worthy?”

Mr. Garth stepped forward, (Sookie’s thoughts were oddly chaotic but she simply could not think of Mr. Garth as ‘Bob” at the moment!) “I, Temragobeshib present this beloved Mortal Woman Sookie Stackhouse to be Joined with this Immortal Man William Compton. She is great of heart, fiercely loyal and filled with courage and passion for life. I Present her as My Own.” Mr. Garth bowed slightly to the High Minister, and the High Minister inclined his head in apparent agreement. 

The High Minister answered, “Great Temragobeshib, your Presentation of this Mortal Woman is impressive. With a nod to both Anna and Henry, they said together, “So say we one, so say we all.” Mr. Garth moved back to stand behind Sookie by a few steps, his role now was only as an observer. 

With that, both Anna and Henry held the chalices to their lips, kissing them near the rim, in a symbolic gesture of drinking. Had it been a vampire to vampire joining, everyone would have been sipping it. That had unnerved Sookie a bit when she first read about it! Then before she knew it, Anna and Henry each held their chalices to the High Minister. He took Sookie’s first and tasted it before handing it to the Officiator who now held a lead-crystal tray with a crystal cup in the center, much smaller than the gold chalices, it was shaped more like a shallow, old-fashioned champagne glass and it sparkled as if it were made of diamond. 

Sookie almost giggled aloud when she thought, all things considered, maybe it had been made from a large, monster-size diamond! Who knows how old it was! She forced herself to concentrate just as the High Minister tasted the blood from Bill’s chalice. He looked the two of them in the eye before handed Bill’s chalice over. In the blink of an eye, the High Minister had poured the contents into the Sacred Vessel and held it before him. He recited what Sookie knew was an ancient blessing in a language that perhaps only a handful of guests knew, if any. 

He then drank the contents of the Sacred Vessel and placed it back on the crystal tray. He stepped forward to stand directly before Sookie and Bill. Everyone else melted back and off the dais with not so much as a whisper. Now came the serious part and Sookie was ready. 

“Mortal Woman, do you understand the Sacred Charges to be sworn by you this night?” 

“I do your Lord High Minister.” 

“Mortal Woman Sookie, should you wish to join your mate in his immortality, you understand that it would require a formal petition of the Lord High Minister and The One True Authority before it can be done, and that it may only be done after we have been satisfied of your worthiness?” 

“I do your Lord High Minister.” 

“Do you hereby vow to keep your Immortal Man safe at all costs while he rests?” 

“I vow my life.” 

“Do you swear this on the Divine Mother Protector of the Dead?” 

“I so swear.” 

The High Minister gave Sookie a nod and she bowed deeply. When she straightened, he turned to face Bill. 

“Immortal Man William, do you understand the Sacred Charges to be made by you this night?” 

“I do your Lord High Minister.” 

“Do you understand for her to join you in immortality you must first receive Sacred Sanction from the Vampire Ruling Class and the One True Authority?” 

“I do your Lord High Minister.” 

“Very well.” The High Minister took a step back and extended his hands to the couple, after each took his hand, Bill and Sookie joined hands too. 

The High Minister began to speak in a voice that Sookie realized was anything but ordinary. “For all those among us this night, let it be known, this Mortal Woman Sookie is under protection from this moment forward, she is the Child of the Great Temragobeshib, the mate of the Immortal Man William Compton. Any harm, no matter how slight will be avenged by the Penalty of Death. As will her protection by any supernatural being as absolute and immediate, during any time of her Immortal’s rest or absence. It is hereby Charged.”

The entire body of guests replied, “So say we one, so say we all.” 

The High Minister released their hands, but Bill and Sookie did not, as they’d been instructed beforehand. He stretched his arms out and spoke with great reverence, “Universal Mother, protector of the dead, Lord of Silence, merciful judge of the dead, keepers of all elements, you, the primordial children of time, embodiment of the immortals and those mortals they choose to be bound now and forevermore. I move forth to join them as one in your name.” 

Very gently, the High Minister touched Sookie’s face and then slid his fingers to her jaw and tipped her head slightly, Sookie felt his fangs but nothing more than pressure really, before Bill stepped to her, bit and drank for the first time in a little more than a month. It was so incredible she flushed with embarrassment when she realized she was on the cusp of a sexual release! 

Then Bill stopped, pierced his fingertip and healed her tiny wounds and brushed her lips with his. Bill stepped back and inclined his head, and the High Minister bit Bill and Sookie quickly stepped in to drink from him before he healed and felt less embarrassed when she realized Bill was in the same state as she! Sookie was glad the next part of the ritual had them with their backs to the guests and Sookie figured it was for this one reason; Bill’s excitement was obvious and undeniable. 

The High Minister smiled at the two of them and Sookie saw a certain handsomeness she hadn’t noticed before, he placed one of his hands on each of their shoulders and said, “You are Joined and from this night forward will hold no other above your mate.” 

Bill had calmed by then and they turned to face their guests and leave the dais. There was light applause and murmurs of congratulations as they walked down the steps. They walked down the aisle and into the small room where Sookie had gotten ready. It wasn’t like the Bon Temps wedding, there was no need for a reception line and endless hugs, congratulations, pictures and Sookie couldn’t have been happier! 

Bill locked the door and had Sookie by the waist, he pushed her firmly but carefully against the wall and she helped him by helping to get her dress pulled up, she had never wanted Bill inside her more than she did at that moment! When he discovered she wore no panties, just thigh-high stockings he growled with lust. A moment later he was inside her and she was more than ready. 

He had her pinned against the wall, her legs around his waist and he could not hold back… he wanted to be sweet and gentle but between her emotions and his, there was no way this was going to be ultra-romantic and that suited Sookie just fine! She pulled at him, kissing and biting him, begging for more and when she reached that golden edge, Bill quickly covered her mouth with his hand as he bit her fiercely but painlessly and as the first warm flow of her blood filled his mouth he exploded inside her and she undulated around his length as never before. 

Behind his carefully placed hand she cried out again and again as each tremor tore through her, and when the velocity of the moment began to slow, they clung to one another; Bill lifted her away from the wall and somehow managed to get them to the sofa without slipping from inside her. He sat and she straddled him, her face tucked under his chin and Bill could hear the sound of her tears as they slid down her cheeks. 

Carefully he moved her and laid kisses on the tracks left by her tears, “My darling, did I hurt you?” he whispered and she gave him a sweet and heartfelt smile and softly brushed his lips with hers as she shook her head no. 

She said in a whisper, “Baby, I’d need a thesaurus to find the words to describe how I feel at this moment.” 

“Sookie, you only need three.” He kissed the tip of her nose. 

“See, you’d be wrong there… I need five.” He marveled at how beautiful she looked just then. 

“Do tell.” He grinned. 

“I love you Bill Compton.” 

“I’m so glad you do…” he slipped out of her just then and they both gave a little chuckle. With a spark of mischief in his eyes he said, “We really should rejoin our celebration.” 

“Damn.” Sookie said under her breath, “I was hoping we could ditch all the rest.” 

Bill laughed and said, “Sookie, my love, every important higher up out there has an even higher up than them out there and unless you want us to both be staked before dawn, I suggest we set things to rights and get out there quickly.” 

It took a moment or two to get themselves decent and Sookie touched up her makeup and just before they left the room Bill said, “I’ve got to know Sookie. Did you _not_ wear panties just so we could do something like this?” 

“No. I did it because panty lines under a Versace would be sacrilege.” 

“Good point.” Bill kissed his wife, double checked that she was once again flawless, and she did the same with him and after one last kiss, they unlocked the door and joined their party. 

 **XxXxX**  

The High Minister, His Lord High-Edward Buryakov, a few more AVL, Authority, other honored guests, including Mr. Garth, the demon Mekahoomblek and Nan; stood in a tight group in a room just outside the ballroom. It was soundproofed so they could talk openly. 

“This is a disaster of epic proportions!” Lord High Buryakov said with a snarl. “Do you know everything that has been done to catch Northman and he’s a no-show!” 

“Yes, in fact I do!” Nan hissed back, “do you have any idea of how much of this is coming out of _my_ budget?” 

The dissention in the ranks was clearly voiced, by more than just one at a time. 

The High Minister cleared his throat and the others fell silent the moment he did, “Friends, we must take two things into consideration at this time, first and foremost being, the night is very young. We all expected Northman to make a grand entrance. He didn’t. That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to show up at some point. Perhaps we’re guilty of over-thinking to just what lengths he would go.” 

“I must agree,” the Officiator said with his deep, commanding voice. “Northman has never truly been predictable; once the festivities begin he may decide to make an entrance then, hoping to take us when he believes we are unprepared and vulnerable.” He paused a moment before he added, “Perhaps we should accommodate that illusion.” 

“What?!” screeched Buryakov “Are you seriously proposing we let down our guard? Are you insane Alexander? He could kill dozens before we could react, including the newlyweds!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m not suggesting that, but on the one hand we have to consider that we have more than enough guards in place for this event with significant demon heritage. What I’m suggesting is paring down our vampire security teams to accurately reflect what would be a more conservative showing. Those that are capable of vampire-thwarting subterfuge take up the key spots and we just let him walk right past them. With our forces, beside and for the most part in front of us, we let the high-borns essentially flank him when he makes his move.” 

The group stood quiet as each turned this idea around in their minds, with the exception of course, of Nan and Mr. Garth. 

Nan made a quick movement, adjusting the sleeves of her deep scarlet red silk and leather, custom designed Christian La Croix gown. Her eyebrows knitted together as if making a huge decision, “I think you’re right… it would certainly alleviate any chance of escape.” 

Garth’s face never changed, nor did anything else in his demeanor indicate that Nan was lying to the few creatures on the planet that could order her to her death if they discovered she knew Eric had been in custody for some time now. 

Buryakov spit and sputtered a bit more on his righteous indignation but finally quieted when the High Minister cleared his throat to speak, he turned to the Authority and AVL present and said, “I believe we should scale back to give Northman a false sense of security, agreed?” There were nods all around with exception of Buryakov, but it was nothing more than a brief gesture and he capitulated after just a few seconds, having made what he felt was his point.

The High Minister moved his gaze to Mr. Garth and Mekahoomblek, “I can count on you to coordinate and execute this change of plans?” 

Garth and Mekahoomblek both gave a slight bow and nod of both acceptance and respect to the High Minister. He continued solemnly, “Excellent, I will leave you to your preparations” He turned his eyes to the other vampires’ present and said, “Get the changes into effect immediately, I expect you to work with Temragobeshib without question.” His eyes met Buryakov’s as he issued the edict. Buryakov wisely kept his thoughts to himself and grudgingly nodded his understanding to the matter at hand. He didn’t like it, but he wasn’t foolish enough to challenge it. 

The High Minister and other dignitaries left the room quietly, unknowingly leaving behind the few creatures at the gathering that already knew any and all efforts to stop Eric from ruining the event were completely fruitless. With one quick glance and a snippet of conversation, they too left the soundproofed room to enact the changes that had been agreed upon. 

 **XxXxX**  

When Sookie saw the set-up of tables for the dinner, she was ecstatic that she delegated the task to Nan. If for no other reason that it would have probably given her an exploding aneurysm trying to have done it all, much less on her own. Bill carefully explained and introduced her to some of the most influential and revered vampires in the world. Sookie was glad that Bill had insisted upon her practicing how to properly acknowledge their presence and significance at the post-Ritual celebration. If there was anything that surprised her, it was how ordinary they looked. But she’d been around the supes long enough to know that looks were extremely deceiving. 

Much like other weddings, there was a slightly raised, circular dais upon which the newly Joined and their witnesses sat for the meal. The biggest difference being, while they were situated somewhat in the front of the room, the tables with the highest-ranking vampires and supes sat before _them_ on a dais that was at least a foot higher, as well as one table on either side of them also sitting on a higher raised platform. Sookie wanted to ask Bill in the worst way to explain the reasoning but the moment the thought crossed her mind and she turned to him, he gave her a slow and steady look that stopped her from giving voice to it. 

The room was filled with voices all murmuring quietly. Unlike their Bon Temps wedding, which had been filled with raucous shouts, booming laughter and all manner of numerous, fun and excited conversations. Sookie wondered if this was what it was like to going to the opera or something like that. 

Once everyone was seated, the High Minister stood and the group was immediately quiet. He smiled at Sookie and Bill and both bowed their heads slightly. He picked up a black glass goblet filled with Royalty Blended. Bill had explained how drinking TruBlood was done only when absolutely necessary by the Higher-ups in public. “I would like to thank the Great Temragobeshib for Presenting this beautiful young woman to be Joined to William Compton this night. May you have many fine years together.” He raised his goblet toward Mr. Garth and _then_ the newlyweds. 

All in the room raised their own black goblets and did the same. Sookie and Bill stood and bowed to Mr. Garth, the High Minister, the Higher-ups and finally the rest of their guests, before sitting. All Sookie knew was that the first chance she had, she was either going to force Bill to explain this part of the ritual or she was driving back to Bon Temps to get the book! 

The High Minister took his seat and Mr. Garth stood. If it had been quiet when the High Minister had spoken, you could now hear a pin drop when Bob began to speak. His eyes looked directly at Sookie and she could not take her eyes off his. “I must admit to you all that I am and have been under a spell for some time now.” He smiled at Sookie and continued, “I would never have believed any human could have elicited the depth and breadth of feelings that I hold for the incredible young woman I had the absolute joy and honor of Presenting.” 

“Sookie, my beloved, you bring me joy every time we speak, you give me happiness beyond measure, I could not and would not love you any more if you were of my own flesh and blood. Young William, treat her with respect, with love and with passion or Vampire, I vow you will answer to me if you do not.” Sookie’s eyes brimmed with tears and she was glad she was so overcome by his words… she might have laughed a little in Bon Temps… here, an unbreakable edict had just been declared and all present were properly somber. 

Mr. Garth smiled at the couple and raised his goblet, “Sookie, daughter of every fiber of my being, may you find happiness and fulfillment every day for the rest of your life.” He inclined his head toward the two of them and Sookie was instantly aware that something very substantial had just happened. Bill gently cupped her elbow and she got to her feet, Bill had his goblet in hand and Sookie was about to turn to pick up hers when Bill’s fingers gripped her slightly, making her pause. 

Then as Bill bowed at the waist to her and Sookie was surprised when Bob did the same. Sookie was flabbergasted when every guest stood and bowed to her as well. Not quite sure what to do, she simply inclined her head at both her husband and Mr. Garth, then the room before Bill held her chair for her to sit. 

The toasting was evidently over and the servers began bringing the meals. There were quiet conversations and the occasional clink of cutlery and glass meeting. But it was nothing like their wedding had been, at one point it occurred to Sookie that it was almost as if they were dining at a restaurant, every table seemingly content to be speaking solely amongst themselves. It made Sookie realize she still had a lot to learn about the world of the supernatural. 

After dinner when all things were cleared away, Sookie was given many compliments on her choice of caterers, for both normal and vampire cuisine. She couldn’t help but feel that she was being regarded less as the bride and more of… she wasn’t sure what. It was perplexing and Bill was going to be answering a lot of questions later. Especially when the one and only Nan Flannigan congratulated her and dipped her head with more than apparent respect. She thanked Nan for all her help and she actually told Sookie she’d been truly honored to have been chosen to help her. 

After Nan walked away and before anyone else stepped up to speak to her, she sought the bar quickly. She needed a good stiff drink! 

As the music began playing and the guests drifted into little groups as happens at any gathering, Sookie was still very aware of the expectant air to the evening and she wondered how the group as a whole would accept Eric’s failure to show up and make a scene. Before she gave it too much thought, her husband swept her into his arms and led her to the dance floor. 

If there was one thing Sookie had never expected at the Joining Ritual was waltzing to The Blue Danube. Well, no that wasn’t entirely correct… she never thought she would dance to it while its composer, Johann Straus II _played_ it! Even being somewhat indoctrinated into the world of vampires and other supernatural creatures, dancing to a waltz written in 1866 by a composer said to have died in 1899, was still a little overwhelming. But she had to admit, Sookie felt like royalty as she danced with Bill in his monochromic, ultra-formal pitch black tux and her in her gorgeous designer gown. 

They never took their eyes off one another as they spun around the room and later, Sookie would not be able to say for certain if they’d danced by themselves or on a dance floor with others. In her mind, it was exactly how it should have been… perfect. 

It wasn’t long before Bill came to her so they could thank the highest of the vampires before they left for the night. Sookie bowed at the waist, kept her eyes cast downward until each vampire lightly touched the crown of her head. She then straightened and thanked them. Bill had let Anna teach the proper response seeing as she had done it at her own ritual. As the minutes ticked by, many more of the elite of both the Authority and the AVL left, one after the other. While none of them gave any indication, Sookie was reasonably certain that the lack of Eric showing up had a big part in the exodus. 

While it had been a true honor and strong affirmation for Bill, the remaining guests became markedly relaxed and the room began to buzz with a lighter tone and the music went from being somber and respectful to a little more interesting and fun. Bill and Sookie ‘toured’ the room, separately and together, speaking to guests, laughing and dancing. Bob had also danced a waltz with her and Sookie was amazed at his skill and finesse. She lost count of how many times she was twirled around the dance floor and she loved seeing Bill watching her as she did. Joe, Frank and John all proved to be marvelous dance partners as well. 

As the night wore on, little pockets of unhappy AVL or Authority personnel became a recurring scene. Sookie took note of one man that seemed profoundly upset and she had been glad to see him leave. She had very determinedly not allowed her face to disclose any knowledge or even curiosity as to why Eric hadn’t shown up. When he’d glanced her way, she felt his radiating anger and had quickly looked away. She’d have to remember to ask Bill later who the man was. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric was no longer being held in Garth’s facility at least that was the impression he had. He had been transferred to a place that had ten times the security and that didn’t bode well for him. Eric was fitted with a tracking collar and he seriously and completely would have preferred torture over this damn collar! At least torture occasionally stopped. He pulled unconsciously at the collar that made him feel like a grizzly bear that had been tranquilized and tagged. Seeing as he had no memory of being transferred, it was certainly possible that was exactly what they’d done! He was smart enough to know two things… if they were collaring him; it meant he would be set loose at some point in the future. It also meant he was to be let loose in another realm. This meant there was no chance to escape the realm itself and that really sucked. 

It was one of the more frustrating aspects of the various demon realms. Without a demon to remove you, you were there for as long as they saw fit. Whatever they had in mind for him was, in all likelihood, going to span centuries. His new quarters were more like a basic, cheap motel or maybe a better description would be like dorm room but he knew instantly that the walls did not contain silver… at the moment. Eric knew that could easily change to expose him in an effort to control him if they so decided. 

Among other things, the room contained a desk and there were a number of papers lying on it, so he walked over and picked them up. As he read he felt both elated and utterly defeated. It was a list of rules and guidelines, some of which were quite harsh, along with pages in which he could select, books, music and DVDs. They would be provided to him at any time and he would not have to ‘earn’ them according to their rules, so to speak. The ability to request such items proved what Eric had hoped was not the truth… he was going to be there for a while. He took the pages with him and sat in a large recliner. Before long he found himself looking for a pen to check off books and movies he could utilize to kill time. 

 **XxXxX**  

By the time the night was winding down, Sookie was more than ready to leave the party and head for the Honeymoon Suite. When the last of the farewells had been said, the happy but very tired couple got on the elevator and leaned against one another as it took them to their floor.  Shortly thereafter, Bill made Sookie giggle when he swept her up in his arms and crossed the threshold with her. “Are you going to do this a lot?” she asked as he put her on her feet and closed the door behind them. 

“Only if I’ve married or been Joined to you that night.” He brushed her lips with a soft kiss before bumping her forehead with his. 

“So that means you won’t do it again when we reach New Zealand, right?” She grinned and squealed with laughter when he snatched her up and spun her around. 

“Oh, my dear, sweet Sookie… don’t you know by now that I love having you in my arms?” 

She cupped the side of his face with her hand and said, “Do you know how utterly nauseating some would think we were being?” 

“Do you care?” he asked with mock severity. 

“Not in a million years.” She said, just as severely. 

“Then I suggest we get that dress off Mrs. Compton.” 

“Anything you say, Mr. Compton.” She moved her mouth to his and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. They drew apart and Bill was not surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears, “Bill, I love you more than you will ever know.” She whispered her voice choked with emotion.

 She on the other hand, _was_ surprised when she saw tears in Bill’s eyes. “Sweetheart, what you did for me tonight, means more to me than you can imagine.” 

She took her fingertip and gently brushed a tear from his cheek, before licking it from her finger and whispering, “Show me.” Neither of them was all that tired anymore. 

Dawn came and it mattered not. They spent hours lavishing love on each other as if it were the very first time. In many ways, that was exactly how Sookie felt that first night that now seemed so long ago, the only difference being the first night she’d gone to him, she had been falling in love with him… and now she was so hopelessly and overwhelmingly in love with him she could not imagine for an instant being without him. Sookie had never been happier in her life.

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie woke, her mind churning slowly as she became more awake, she remembered once she opened her eyes, they were in the Honeymoon suite at the Black Dagger. What made her smile was the huge magnolia blossom floating in a crystal bowl beside the bed. She had to admit, Bill often left roses on her pillow but it had been awhile since he’d left a magnolia bloom. She sat up and realized the shower was running, a glance told her she was in bed alone… a rarity for certain. 

She leaned over to drink in its scent when she noticed a folded piece of paper next to the bowl, she opened it and tears spilled as she read Bill’s elegant writing,

 _“Last night I dreamed a dream of you; tonight, I woke to find all my dreams had come true.”_  

Her tears were still falling when she stepped into the shower with him and showed him how much his words meant to her…

  **The Final Chapter**  

Knowing they would not be up to the long flight to Los Angeles and then to New Zealand the next day, they checked out of The Black Dagger and went to the Shreveport apartment for a minimum of at least one solid day’s rest before leaving. Which turned out to be a wise move because Bill had developed the bleeds, while not unexpected considering the time he’d spent awake past dawn, Sookie had put her wifely foot down and demanded he sleep the moment they arrived at home.   
  
Bill did so without challenge because he wanted her happy and unstressed. But mostly he did it because he both wanted and needed the rest!   
  
Sookie was double-checking the list she’d been compiling prior to the Joining and was verifying potential suitcase contents that were laid out on the living room floor. Packing for travel to another part of the world had its drawbacks, mainly the chances for unaccustomed weather. It could be much colder or warmer… thus the main drawback. Bill had assured her that they would simply buy anything they forgot or needed, but he didn’t harp on it because he knew a lot of it was merely Sookie’s way of staying calm. If you could call it that.   
  
It hadn’t worked all that well and it was a good thing Bill had been so tired or he would have been awakened by her anxiety long before he did. At least he’d been able to actually sleep an hour past sunset, and that helped significantly. He got out of bed and padded down the hall toward the living room, but before he could make Sookie aware he was awake, she happened to turn and see him and she let out a yelp as she jumped with surprise.   
  
“Bill!” she said loudly, as she closed her eyes and tried to mentally lower her sudden blood pressure spike. “You scared the crap out of me!”   
  
He took her in his arms and hugged her, chuckling slightly, swaying to soothe her much like when you held a baby, “I’m sorry dearheart, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He leaned back to look her in the eyes and asked, “Forgive me?”   
  
“Well… I guess I…” and she was cut off as her mouth was suddenly busy doing something other than talking. By the end of the kiss, they were both nearly naked and on their way back to the bedroom. “Bill, I’ve got to finish packing!”   
  
“Later.” He said gruffly.  
  
“Okay.”

 **XxXxX**  

Bill and Sookie had flown on their jet to LAX before boarding Qantas for the thirteen hour flight to Christchurch. They had debated flying to Hawaii and then on to New Zealand but once they discovered Qantas flew nonstop out of LAX they changed their minds. The only problem was that at some point during the trip Bill would have to enter his pod. After much deliberation, they decided Bill would start in his pod so they could both exit at their destination after dark.

Not surprisingly, Bob had presented them with plane tickets and a tour of the entire country in any manner they chose, Sookie was absolutely giddy at the prospect of flying in a helicopter! Along with a few significant upgrades _and_ upscale destinations they hadn’t planned on. 

The gift had brought with it a long conversation between Bill and Sookie. Starting with the Joining Ritual events. First Bill explained the Higher-ups and the raised platforms before and alongside them. It was interesting for Sookie to learn that in the simplest of terms it was much like a caste system of sorts. Sookie had laughed when Bill told her that not only did the Higher-ups believe they were indeed; better than those that were seated lower, but that it was not only a fact but a _law!_ Any person, supe or human that tried to put themselves on equal footing found themselves quickly put in their place. The tone of Bill’s voice stopped Sookie’s laughter quickly. Then he shocked her outright when he told her there was now a single exception to the rule. 

Her. 

Sookie was thunderstruck when Bill explained that because of what Mr. Garth had said during his presentation and more importantly his toast, meant that Sookie could seat herself among any Higher-up within the Authority or the AVL or any other supe hierarchy without repercussion. She couldn’t believe it when he explained as things stood now… even he could not join her there. 

It took a minute for the implications to really sink in. Then she got pissed and asked, “What if I asked you to sit next to me?” 

Bill was at a loss as he shrugged his shoulders, “Quite frankly sweetheart, it’s never been done so I doubt there is any sort of protocol for it.” 

“What if we’re at some, some AVL thing or whatever… do I _have_ to sit up there?” 

“Again, no protocol or precedent, but all things considered, you could probably respectfully decline without incident.” 

Sookie groaned and said, “I can’t believe this! I thought I was gonna be so flipping thrilled about being able to know about all this shit. What was I thinking?” 

Bill decided it was time to distract Sookie so he reached over and gave her breast a gentle nip and took her mouth with his when she opened hers to protest. He managed to distract her for half the night. 

 **XxXxX**  

Sookie looked at the front door when the doorbell chimed. She wondered who it could possibly be and smiled widely when she saw it was John. She opened the door and told him to come in and gave him a big hug that he surprisingly returned just as warmly. Sookie was so happy that she and John had become such good friends and now, thanks to Bob, it seemed things were going to be a little different around them from now on. 

“Would you like a cup of coffee or something?” she asked, just a little curious about his presence. 

“Oh, no thank you, I’m just here to collect Bill and your luggage and get them to the airport.” 

“Whoa! I am I running behind?!” Sookie felt that little bubble of panic expanding within her and it was about ready to pop when John quickly spoke. 

“Not at all Sookie! It’s just that Mr. Garth would like to see you before you leave. Since Bill is already at rest for the day, we just thought we’d get him and your bags on the jet so you don’t feel rushed. Is your luggage ready?” 

Sookie glanced around and sighed, “Ya’ know what? They are.” She walked over and zipped the bags closed and locked them with TSA locks. Without any visible or audible cue, there was a light knock on the door and John opened it to let four huge men in. It was mere moments before they took Bill’s pod and all the suitcases and were out the door and on their way to the parking garage. 

Sookie looked around and found that it looked and felt oddly empty. Then John said, “Sherry will be caring for your garden in your absence as always, and the cleaning people will come while you’re gone as well. Do you have everything?” 

Sookie performed one last and totally unnecessary check of her carry-on bag, finding the tickets, their passports, their wallets and the special paperwork needed to take a vampire through customs. The e-book reader Bill had bought her for her birthday was there, with a half-dozen newly downloaded books, so she gave John a huge smile and said, “I’m as ready as I can be… let’s get this show on the road!” 

 **XxXxX**  

The flight to Los Angeles seemed longer somehow, mainly because Bill had remained in his pod. Even with the vampire friendly back of the plane space, it would just make things easier in the long run to wait until dark before exciting the pod. Sookie thought it really cool that Bill would be able to join her in first class when he woke. Qantas was a very vampire friendly airline, although if she’d been flying coach, Bill would have had to stay in his pod. Thanks to Bob, it would be first-class all the way! 

Sookie settled in and tried to read but she wasn’t able, she was too excited and she had to get ahold of herself so she didn’t wake Bill up. The seatbelt sign was off so she got up and began to pace… with each step she imagined the sound of the water kissing the beach in Hawaii, she kept her breathing deep and slow and thought of the low, flickering tongues of low flames as they burned green and blue from the salt, soaked into the driftwood for who knew how long. 

After a little while Sookie felt relaxed and calm so she sat down and buckled up. _Now_ she was ready to read! 

The transfer at LAX could not have run any smoother and as she boarded the plane she smiled when she saw Bill’s pod locked into place in the special area designed with that purpose in mind. Sookie did all the little pre-flight tasks… and was about to put her carry-on in the overhead compartment when two flight attendants materialized from seemingly nowhere and quickly moved to help her. 

One of them asked her if she would like to have her blazer hung up during the flight and Sookie thought that would be a good idea. Shortly thereafter she was brought a coffee and a cinnamon scone, and asked if there was anything else they could do for her. Sookie smiled and said she was fine and began paging through an in-flight magazine as she waited for takeoff. 

Sookie became aware that there was quite a bit of activity going on behind her. She turned and looked and even with the curtain between first-class and coach, she was able to see many pairs of feet shuffling slowly as they entered the crowded aisle. Shit. Not a single person was going to join her in first class. Bob had obviously purchased the entire first-class section for the newly Joined couple. In a very rare moment in her life, Sookie muttered, “Sweet Jesus!” The very thought of it was giving her a headache. She sat back and loved Bob for this incredible gift, while at the same time wishing he wasn’t quite so generous some times. 

 **XxXxX**  

About four and a half hours into the flight, there was a growing commotion in coach. Sookie was aware of children crying and general unhappiness. She let her guard down for just a moment and the animosity and towards the young mother of three was substantial. Sookie blocked those out and finally found the mother’s mind and she was beside herself with embarrassment, wishing she could fade into the floor because there was simply no way to keep the kids quiet. 

She was filled with frustration with the children for not behaving, and worse, sheer despair. She’d taken this flight fully expecting the children to sleep most of the way. Obviously, she had grossly underestimated just how wound up two little boys could get waiting at an airline gate before boarding. She could barely look at the other passengers. They were radiating hostility and annoyance and she thought she would burst into tears if she met any of their angry eyes. 

Sookie pushed the call button and one of the flight attendants was standing in the aisle before she brought her hand down. “Yes, Mrs. Compton what can I do for you?” He asked with a polite smile, but a quick dip into his head confirmed her suspicion. He was praying she wasn’t going to demand the children be quieted and they couldn’t begin to come up with a way to do so. He was especially intimidated because any woman that could buy out first class for her and her husband was not somebody to piss off! 

His face fell when she asked, “Can you tell me what it is that’s going on behind me?” 

“I’m very, very sorry Mrs. Compton, we have a passenger flying with three small children and apparently she is alone and having a hard time… would you like me to get you a pair of earphones to help block the, ah, noise level?” He thought that if he had his way, there wouldn’t be children on any flight unless they were sedated! 

It was certainly not the thing Sookie wanted to hear! She stared at him until he was unbelievably nervous and said icily, “No. What I’d like you to do is go bring her and her children up here and get them situated so we can take care of this.” 

“But Mrs. Compton, the first-class guidelines do not allow for children under the age of eight…” 

The look on Sookie’s face clued him in quickly that this was not up for debate, so he simply nodded his head and motioned to the other flight attendant to follow him. Shortly thereafter, the mother, her children and all their belongings were entering the first-class cabin. Sookie stretched a hand out and said, “Hello, I’m Sookie Compton and you’re welcome to join me… it’s kind of lonely by myself.” 

The obviously stunned woman shook Sookie’s hand lightly and said, “My name’s Heather… are, are you sure about asking us to be up here?” Her mind was racing and the kids were quietly looking around in amazement, which was significant at the moment. 

“Absolutely! Please have a seat…” the mother sat across the aisle from Sookie. Even though Sookie could feel the annoyance rolling off both of the flight attendants, she said, “Are you guys hungry?” The two boys named Dylan and Michael nodded happily. “Well, jump into the seats right there and we’ll get you something to munch on,” She gave the five and seven-year-old boys a big smile and motioned to Kate, the female attendant. “What have we got to eat? These are hungry growing boys and they’d love to have some snacks.” 

Heather was awash in anxiety, her inner voice screeching with alarm, she had no idea how she should deal with this and was being mentally overwhelmed when Sookie leaned over and said quietly, “Heather… it’s okay, I’ve got it. I swear to you; the rest of the trip is going to go just fine.” 

Heather began to cry and two-and-a-half-year-old Emma said, “Why you crying mama?” Her little strawberry blond eyebrows furrowed as her huge blue eyes looked intently at her Mom. “Because Mommy is very happy.” Heather answered. 

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful, Sookie had Kate and Ben start an animated kid’s story for the in-flight movie, everyone ate, the boys chased one another around the first-class cabin, while keeping their voices down and before long the children were sleeping soundly while Sookie and Heather chatted. 

Sookie glanced at her watch and said, “My husband will be getting up in about a half hour, do you think the kids will be okay with it? He could always stay in the pod if you think he should.” 

“Oh no! They’ll be fine… our neighbors are vampires and their daughter babysits for us from time to time.” She gave Sookie a genuine smile and Sookie was just happy to see how relaxed she was now. They continued to talk and both were surprised when Bill’s pod beeped and the door opened. Bill emerged and stood, taking in the sleeping children and the woman sitting across from Sookie. 

Sookie almost laughed out loud when Heather’s mind thought, “Oh my God! He’s gorgeous!” Instead she introduced them and they were just an hour out to landing when the boys woke. Well Dylan woke and he ‘accidentally’ woke Michael. Emma, quite used to tuning her brothers out continued to snore lightly in the seat next to her mother. Once they landed, Sookie really threw her first-class weight around much to Bill’s amusement. She told the attendants that they would de-plane first and the others in coach would have to wait. 

Seeing as Sookie pretty much owned first class, they did exactly that. Once they collected their luggage, Sookie had their limo driver load Heather’s things into the limo with theirs. Having learned there was no one able to come get Heather and her kids, Sookie told Heather there was no way they were letting her take a taxi or bus. The boys couldn’t have been happier and would have been bouncing off the limo ceiling if they hadn’t been buckled in and Heather was simply numbed by the Compton’s generosity by that point. 

Bill and Sookie dropped her off and promised to have a get-together with them before they left New Zealand. As they headed to their hotel, Bill wrapped his arms around his wife and said, “Why am I not surprised that you made the airline put that woman in first class with you?” 

“Because I just wanted some peace and quiet and with all those pissed off people behind me I had to do something!” 

She gave him one of his favorite grins and he reached over to pull her to him, he kissed her warmly and then said, “My darling, I am curiously worried about your ability to lie to me so convincingly.” 

“Shut up and kiss me again.” 

He did. 

 **XxXxX**  

Eric paced his quarters, much like a big cat will tread with a barely contained velocity while caged. He had a lot to think about and a lot of time to do it. He’d had a strained meeting with Mekahoomblek. Eric had been so tense that his jaws were still throbbing painfully from clenching his teeth so hard. Among other things, he had been given a choice of realms. After all Nan Flannigan had done to him, the promise that she would take him before the Ruling Class of The Authority and ensure he would not pay with the True Death if he confessed his crimes, was the worst torture he’d endured thus far. 

There wasn’t supposed to be continued confinement at the hands of Garth, there wasn’t supposed to be a ‘demon master!’ Yes, The Authority and its promise of leniency and removal from the demon realm, only to have it turn into a lie, was the ultimate torture. 

He chuckled to himself at that thought… some choice, all three of the realms were less than ideal, and none were anyplace a human could survive. Short of synthetic blood, and he was sure Garth would be certain he’d have an unending supply! Only one had acceptable life forms with blood that was even remotely close to human. Eric was reasonably sure the location had been thrown in there to see if it he’d pick it, only to deny him yet again... 

Eric finally flopped down onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. What galled him more than anything else was that he was Mekahooblek’s slave. It was humiliating and Eric seethed at the very thought of it, him… a _slave_ to a demon! His collar beeped and Eric stood instantly, only to kneel with his forehead on the floor and his hands waiting to be shackled behind his back, as his demon Master entered his room. “Come Northman. There is work to be done.” Eric rose and followed his Master, for fear that he’d be punished if he did not. 

 **XxXxX**  

Upon their arrival at the Hermitage Hotel, Bill and Sookie found themselves too excited to decide what to do first… the question was answered for them when there was a discreet knock on their door. Bill opened it and was handed a familiar envelope by the bellman. Sookie walked up and looked at the envelope and asked her husband, “Wanna place a bet?” 

“No, because you’ll win… you know what this is!” He gave her a pat on the top of her head with the envelope before wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her throat. “Open it.” 

“Later.” She tried to turn herself around in his embrace. He wouldn’t let her though and she finally sighed and tore open the envelope as if it was a Herculean task. He continued his nuzzling and she pulled the folded sheets of paper out and read them with a smile. He nipped her earlobe and she groaned, redoubling her efforts to have access to him face to face. She finally gave up and said, “Ever seen the Tasman Glacier by helicopter in the moonlight?” 

“No, can’t say that I have… is that where we’re going? It would be a shame to miss such a treat of such a clear, full moon night, wouldn’t it?” He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, applying the tiniest of pressure with his teeth. 

“Oh… c’mon! You can’t do that to me and then expect me to want go see the biggest glacier here!” 

In one of his signature moves, he spun her so their faces were inches apart and her legs were wrapped securely around his waist. He bumped his forehead to hers and said, “What do you want Sookie?” 

Her eyes held his and her lips brushed his when she whispered, “I want to go stargazing.” She quickly flicked her tongue in his mouth and his fangs dropped with a distinctive snick. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Oh yeah…” 

Not long after Sookie found herself lying under the most impressive array of stars she had ever seen in her life. They lay on a soft blanket near a moraine lake and Sookie began asking Bill all the questions she could now have answered. 

“So, there was one of those Higher guys that looked mad as all hell and he was staring daggers at Bob and well, everybody. Even me, it was creepy kinda.” When Bill gave her the look that meant he was not going to be too forthcoming. She kissed his cheek and curled his hair around her fingers and said, “Bill if it had anything to do with us, don’t you think I should know?” 

He nodded to show her he would answer but it took a moment as he thought of what to say, “Purple and black robe? Edged with silver?” Sookie nodded and Bill surprised her by sighing. “That is His Lord High Edward Buryakov, he’s not a part the ruling class per se or as elevated as the Lord High Minister, but he can be troublesome none the less. In large part because he is very unhappy about Eric and all that transpired.” Bill slowly stroked the swell of Sookie’s breast absently. Well, _almost_ absently. 

Sookie traced her fingertips down the side of his face and when his eyes met hers she said, “Well, he certainly looked like he would rip my throat out if he had half a chance.” 

Bill took her hand and lightly kissed the pad of each finger, then frowned a little as he replied, “Well, that’s most likely because you, a human woman, was bestowed a great honor. Even he cannot sit at the highest level, he hates Bob with a passion to begin with, and Bob’s proclaiming you as his own was devastating for one as envious as he.” 

“What’s the big deal with Eric? And Nan? Why is this guy so fired up over it?” She trailed her hands slowly down his back, slipping her hands inside the waistband of his partially unbuttoned jeans and pushing them lower down his deliciously firm bottom. 

Bill gave her a smile and shifted his body slightly so they slid down farther, “It’s mainly politics.” A ghost of a frown crossed his face but Sookie caught it, slowed her hands and turned serious… she’d seen those looks before. “Bill?” 

“Sookie, I’m going to tell you…” he hesitated before shifting himself so they were in a less intimate position. “Nan isn’t aware of this… obviously…” He trailed off and for a brief moment, she considered asking him to stop, but things were different now so she too moved her body so that her focus was solely on the things he was about to tell her. 

“Babe?” she asked with just a hint of anxiety in her voice. 

“Sweetheart, Nan was made privy to Bob’s pursuit of Eric because at the time it all started, there was a thing or two she didn’t have access to.” The look in his eyes kept Sookie from even asking what he meant. “Nan believes that sometime in the near future, Garth is going to hand Eric over to her and she will then present him as captured, by her, to The Authority.” 

Sookie felt as if a cool breeze had suddenly blown over them. She knew she wasn’t going to like what was coming. “He’s not going to give Eric to her, is he?” 

“No. He has never even considered it for an instant.” Bill’s blue eyes seemed as deep as the ocean. “There are two reasons, I don’t know why or what, but Nan did something that angered Garth, it could have been centuries ago, so that’s part of it. The other part I’m sure you know…” 

“Me.” She said her voice lusterless. 

“Yes, Eric hurt you and he is a continuing threat to you. Garth is killing two birds with one stone. Nan will never get Eric, and Buryakov will likely succeed in having her removed from her position and Eric will never leave whatever realm Garth has placed him in.” 

She absorbed his words and then smiled. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, “Okay, now tell me something else I didn’t know was taking place at our ceremony.” 

He laughed. “So obviously you remember the part about petitioning the Ruling Class is you should decide you want to be a vampire?” She nodded. “Well, they are the Highest of the high; well I told you they drank Royalty Blended?” Another nod. “Well, on the highest dais? They were drinking Royalty.” 

Sookie frowned a little and said, “Royalty?” 

Bill looked at her and this time he cocked his head and raised _his_ eyebrows. 

“You mean?!” He gave a short nod. “Okay… I get it now.” Sookie was quiet for a moment. 

“Honey, do they know they’re being? Ah, bottled?” 

“Sweetheart, please believe me when I say, I honestly don’t know.” 

Sookie was very still and then said, “Good, I’m not sure I want to know.” Bill chuckled. 

Sookie smiled and brought her face close to his, they kissed softly and nuzzled one another and lay quietly for a while, star gazing and just taking in the soft and gentle night. Sookie knew if she wanted to, she wouldn’t have too much trouble getting Bill to make love, but this was as good if not better. After about an hour and after seeing a half dozen shooting stars, she asked, “Why did Nan tell me it that she was honored to have helped with the ritual? I mean she practically curtsied.” 

Bill moved slightly to prop himself up on his elbow, he looked down at Sookie and said, “After Bob’s proclamation she would have seriously breached the expected protocol had she not acknowledged the honor you had given her.” A slow and deliberate sly grin spread across his face. “Darling, as it stands? If you want to extend our trip… all you need to do is call Nan and tell her I will be taking more time off.” 

“No shit?” Sookie eyes widened as Bill’s words sunk in. When they did, she gave him a wicked grin and said, “You know… Bob _did_ give us some great gifts that would be a shame to miss out on because we ran out of time…” 

“Sookie!” He flopped backwards on the blanket and groaned. “Please promise me you won’t abuse your new status… because even if she did agree to a longer leave, there are a number of highly annoying and petty ways she could get back at me that would make my life a living hell, you realize that, right?” 

The near pleading tone of his voice and the look on his face made Sookie laugh lightly and with an overly dramatic sigh she answered, “Oh all right… I won’t make Nan mad at you, ya’ big baby!” 

In a heartbeat, Sookie found herself half undressed and on her back with her husband poised above her. She smiled up at him and said, “You know, you’d think after all this time I’d be used to finding myself in this position.” 

“I can think of a few others we could try.” He answered with a broad grin. 

“Don’t get me wrong babe, I’m open to new ideas but Pam gave me that Kama Sutra book? Maybe vampires and circus performers can do some of those moves but I’m not so sure I can.” 

His smile was tender as he brushed a lock of hair back from her face, he could see the myriad of stars above them reflected in her eyes and he said, “Sookie, I could spend the rest of our lives together and be perfectly content to simply be held in your arms while I sleep and being able to do the same for you.” He dipped his head and kissed her lips so softly it was like the touch of a butterfly’s wings. 

She never was sure how long they laid there and talked and laughed, how long they wondered about what life had in store for them next… they never got any further than just some sweet necking and petting… each being content to just enjoy the fact that they were safe and happy and the simple pleasure of lying side by side was all that mattered. The sky began to show signs of the coming dawn so they gathered their things together and walked hand in hand back to the hotel. 

Once back in their suite, Bill undressed her with deliberate slowness, caressing, kissing and igniting every inch of her skin until she thought she could stand no more. She stood naked before him and he kissed her with a deep and unwavering sense of desire. He stepped back from her slightly and she undressed him in the same manner. 

When they stood before one another, naked, trembling with desire, with a passionate and all-consuming, aching need… he took her hand in his and led her to the bed. In an instant, she found herself lying of the exquisitely soft and luxurious bedding, her breathing quickening, her face flushed with need… he kissed her then and his fangs snicked into place, eliciting a shuddering sigh. He held himself above her, delaying what they both wanted so much. 

“Sookie,” he whispered, “I need you, I need to have you completely, I need…” 

She placed her fingertips lightly on his lips, “Then take what you need Bill, take all you want and then ask for more.” She lifted her head, and sensuously drew the tip of her tongue up one fang and then the other, before placing a light kiss on his lips. Then she lay back and whispered, “Take me… love me…” 

He shuddered as he entered her and as her warmth consumed him she turned her head to the side and whispered, “Drink me, take what I want so much to give.” 

He’d not moved but a stroke, when he bit, drinking deeply and as he did, he felt her wet velvet walls quiver and ripple around him. She whispered his name, her breath ragged as her climax surged through her… Bill felt it in her blood, he was overwhelmed by the sensations and power both physically and emotionally and with his second stroke… he was overwhelmed and exploded within her as she clung to him as if she feared if she didn’t he would fly away. 

They made love long into the day; they talked about everything and nothing at all. They laughed hard enough to make their sides and cheeks ache, they discussed an issue or two in a rather lively fashion, stopping just short of it becoming a fight. 

The world at large meant nothing; they slept and talked, laughed, cried and spoke of serious subjects. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and woke the same way and lost any sense of time because it wasn’t worth bothering with. 

But mostly they loved… they loved with every waking moment and then they loved one another some more… Sookie’s heart soared higher than ever and that made each moment more sacred than the one that had come before it. Sookie had never dreamed she could be this happy and she considered herself the most blessed woman in the world because she knew that Bill felt the same way about her...

**The End**

 


End file.
